Honey & Kunai II
by A.Himawari
Summary: Hachimitsu Hachiko is back in Konoha after being away for almost six years. Upon arrival, she seeks to reconnect with her friends but will her new title get in the way of her friendships? Why is the Uchiha Clan still around? Why is Uchiha Shisui alive? Why is Danzo dead? What happend to Root? What's with all the secrets? [Self-Insert] [Canon is half dead] [NarutoxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. I do however own the Hachimitsu Clan and all it's OC Affiliates.**

**[Edited: Mar 18, 2015]**

* * *

**One: Homecoming**

"Konoha is just 10 minutes away." Jun-jiji announced from outside the palanquin.

"Hear that Hachiko?" I didn't look at Mim who sat across from me. I just nodded and kept my honey-colored eyes on my hands as I fiddled with the charms on bracelet. I had two bells, one silver and one gold, a kanji charm for mute and my latest addition a pink-white glass bead that signified my training in Seishinjutsu.

So many emotions bubbled up inside me. I kept my face controlled and didn't let show how distressed I felt. I was excited to be returning to Konoha, anxious to see my friends and Duelo-Papa but deep down a part of me was weary. Something in the air, there was a shift. It all began a little after I turned eight, I felt it, the shift was finally settling but it bothered me greatly.

Ever since I began training in Seishinjutsu with Lady Suisei, I had further developed my sensitivity to chakra. I unlocked what Lady Suisei called the 'third eye', a rare seishinjutsu ability that allowed me to feel disturbances, to feel good and bad omens. If I closed my eyes, I could see it, the feelings and in severe cases the darkness in people and how it affected everything around them. Lady Suisei pointed out once that:

_"Chaos follows the miko with the mystical eye throughout her life if there is a loss of balance."_

I wasn't sure what she meant but after that, she often pointed out to me that one path wasn't the only path to reach a destination. She was cryptic most of the time we spoke outside of training but it did help me understand my burden, knowing the future. I was never able to tell her about it. Every time I attempted to, I backed out but I had a bleeding suspicion she knew, which is why she was so cryptic, I think. Lady Suisei was only ever direct when she was teaching me the actual seishinjutsu techniques. In many ways I missed the old woman. For the past five years she had been there at my side, teaching me, nurturing my skill and now I was on my own as she had taught me all she knew. It was now up to me to further develop my skills and pass them on to another student when the time came.

"Five more minutes. The gate's are just ahead." Jun-jiji's voice announced only setting off my nerves. I felt the small flares of the jonin guard escorting us to the village. Prior to departing from the Capital after visiting Himitsu-obasan, I learned of the recent massacre of several Hachimitsu Clan Branch Families. Jun-jiji in response upped our protection and hired the best escorts from Konoha to meet us in the capital and ensure our safe arrival in Konoha. It didn't help that I had to now make a grand entrance into Konoha, I crinkled my nose at that, formality and I just didn't fit and yet I could look and play the part of an heiress.

I knew without a doubt, that my new position would leak as it was juicy gossip. The kyuubi-attack-coma survivor from the hospital, the wild-mute-girl now turned heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan. I grimaced at my lame Cinderella story. It sounded like a fairy tale now that I thought about it but the true events behind it were worthy of being written by the Brothers Grimm but put into the Twilight Zone* due to it's bizarreness.

It was all simply weird to think that one day I fell asleep as an adult and woke up as a chakra sensitive mute five-year-old in the Naruto-verse. In ways the no-voice thing worked for me. I knew too much about the future and being mute was probably Kami's way of saying:

_"You're a fluke and for the timeline's sake, I'm gonna make you mute."_

I had long ago accepted my new role as Hachiko leaving behind my past life. I learned the Konoha Shinobi Sign Language [KSSL] and tired to move on with no intention of messing with the events I knew were to come. Of course there were moments when my childish-emotions nearly swayed my decision into messing with the timeline but each attempt only ended up with serious consequences.

There was the time I went out of my way and became Pinkie's friend, I ended up with a concussion and in the hospital not to mention I got expelled from school for 'attacking a student' and 'aggressing a teacher'. Then there was that time I decided to become Naruto's friend at all costs. Each attempt was foiled until I finally managed it and ended up hurting myself in the end. Then when I decided to become a ninja, that ended up in a disaster that forced me to accept my role as a civilian. Since then, life as Hachiko got complicated very fast and that led up to my departure from Konoha to the Land of Honey where Kisaki-mama, the named me her heiress. Had I not started training under Lady Suisei, I would have died. Two attempts were made, one not long after my eighth birthday by my own Great-Uncle and the second time by my envious cousin whose life I ended.

For every action I had taken an opposite reaction of equal proportions took place. Messing with the timeline or with main characters involved in the major events of the timeline had some very strange after effects that before only affected me but now it included those around me and that bothered me. Why was the Hachimitsu Clan feeling after effects? I knew it had nothing to do with me being named heiress and more with the strange shift in the air but I was unsure as to how I caused it.

Being heiress didn't justify the sudden mass killings in the clan. It had started with just the women of the clan being murdered by that psychopath of an uncle after I defended myself and killed his daughter. However after his small rampage things just slowly went to hell as entire branch families were being massacred. The once large Hachimitsu Clan was now down to 36 members. Sixteen in the Land of Iron, Fourteen in the Land of Honey, Two in the Capital, One rogue and Three in route to Konoha to meet up with the unofficial member, Duelo-Papa. Just thinking about the clan made my gut feel heavy. I somehow blamed myself for the clan's misfortune.

"Nervous?" Mim asked and I snapped out of my inner thoughts. I froze and she repeated the question.

"Hachiko, are you nervous?" She asked slowly and I nodded.

'I feel a little bit of everything.' I signed and Mim smiled softly.

"You'll be fine. Homecomings are always nerve wracking, it'll pass." I nodded and Mim began fussing over my silk hanbok making sure it wasn't wrinkled. I had a light yellow top with gold accents on edges and a pink chima skirt with gold lining. My hair was carefully braided and I had a rose clip and red ribbon braided into my hair.

Mim's hanbok consisted of dark colors in contrast to my bright colors. Her top was dark blue with gold lining and her chima skirt was a dark red. Her brown hair was braided and wrapped around in a low bun with a gold binyeo stick holding it together. Jun-jiji wore his black hanbok with gold leaf designs and even had his hair up in a high top knot. Today, we wore our best travel hanbok and looked sharp. It was really stressful to look right on point because upon arrival to the village, opinions about the clan would form. I crinkled my nose thinking about the grand entrance we'd make into the village. All show to flaunt the wealth and power of the dwindling Hachimitsu Clan.

"Come on, relax a little. I bet Kakashi will think you're adorable." Mim teased. I blushed at the thought of Kakashi. Despite that I was now 13, I still had a small crush on the man. Time passed rather quickly and as the mass of chakra in the distance grew as we got closer to the village. My hands began to sweat, I took calming breaths but that only seemed to make me more nervous. We came to a stop and I could feel the jonin guard jump land next to the palanquin with Jun-jiji. Strangely enough, I was able to detect a layer of chakra that was like a bubble over the mass throb of energy that was the village.

_'Must be a barrier… Interesting.'_

I could feel the curiosity of those who were talking with Jun-jiji and checking identification. I felt one chakra approach the entrance with Jun-jiji. It was water nature but heavy like syrup.

"Hachiko-hime, the chunnin guard here needs to see you and Mimori to confirm the identification on your pass." Jun-jiji said and I waved my left hand to jingle giving him the okay. The cloth was moved and I stared at the chunnin on guard.

'_Izumo.' _I mentally identified the guard who stared at me in awe and quickly confirmed mine and Mim's ID to let us pass into the village. Once we were let into the village, the jonin guard that followed us quickly disappeared, probably went off to report to Sandaime. I could sense the curiosity sparking from several of the chakra signatures we passed by. There were suppressed chakras on the roofs who also flared in patterns.

_'Most likely Anbu on duty communicating with one another.' _I noted

"We'll be residing in Clan Estate. I expect you to be in your best behavior Hachiko." Jun-jiji said from outside the palanquin. I signed to Mim as I didn't know we'd be staying there instead of the house behind the shop.

'Why there? Why not home?' I asked and Mim shook her head.

"You now represent the Hachimitsu Clan and as such, you are now entitled to reside at the estate. Plus it's more spacious for when we begin entertaining Clan Heads and other important figures." Mim explained. I nodded reluctantly. The Hachimitsu Clan Estate was only ever used during the Chunin Exams when Kisaki-mama visited or when Himitsu-obasan visited Konoha with the Daimyo. The idea of entertaining others never occurred to me, despite that I was trained to entertain guests and how to politically handle situations to my favor. Useful but it was too formal for my tastes.

After a while, we stopped again. I felt the palanquin be put down. I assumed we had arrived to the estate since I could feel a mass of people in two groups. One was a mass in the street, curiously trying to watch, that I could tell. Another group was before the entrance of the palanquin a few feet away. I could tell for the most part, this group consisted of adults, two civilians, one child, an adult ninja who stood with the two civilians, another hiding in the shadows and a very familiar ball of chakra, bright but ferocious, like the sun. I smiled knowing who that person was.

_'Everyone's aged up, their signatures feel different… Or maybe they feel different because my sensory is much better now. Naruto's is the only one that stands out prominently.'_

Mim was the first to step out. When my turn came next, I carefully made sure not to trip. Stepping out of a palanquin with a long chima skirt was still a struggle for me. As soon as I stepped out I heard a loud gasp. A mass of feelings attacked me, surprise, a happy kind of sadness, proud-like feelings. I lifted my head and looked at the three adults and two very familiar friends. Duelo-Papa, Nurse Nanase, Pinkie's mom, Pinkie and Naruto. Kakashi was missing but I knew he was hiding in the shadows, his static like chakra was what singled him out. I figured he was trying to keep his late-to-everything appearance intact.

"Hachi?" Pinkie had grown so much. She was clearly taller than me and her hair was long. She wore exactly what I figured she'd be wearing, the red sleeveless top/dress thingy and black shorts. Naruto simply blinked and stared at me. He was surprisingly my height. He wore his signature orange jumpsuit with blue on his shoulders and white collar. His goggles were prominently on his head and I didn't miss the way his eyes were gleaming. Not knowing how to react, I simply waved a little hello prompting a big hug from Naruto that took me by surprise… Hug's had been far few over the past five-six-ish years, I rejected them since most hugs I received from Mim were filled with pity and I hated the feeling. This hug however, from Naruto, it was soothing, calming and warm, so I welcomed it.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day!" Naruto said but it felt more like a yell. I noticed the discomfort from Pinkie's mom. She gave weary glances at Naruto who expertly ignored her and smiled brightly as he hugged me. He let me go and Pinkie got her turn to hug me. Pinkie's hug was happy and nostalgic brimming with relief.

"I missed you so much!" Pinkie cried and I couldn't bring myself to tears, so instead I opt for petting her back. When she let go, I apologized to both of them.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't a very good friend.' I signed. Naruto crossed his arms and looked thoughtful and then he shook his head.

"Hey you gave me gifts. Not just any friend does that even if they don't write ya know. Ne Hachiko-chan, what are you wearing? It's different from formal kimono I see those stuffy Hyūga wear ya know." Naruto asked as he looked me up and down trying to figure out what I was wearing. I gave out a soundless laugh… The first one I had in a long time.

"Naruto, that's formal wear for the Hachimitsu Clan. It's hanbok." I looked at Duelo-Papa and carefully took his image in. He looked older, his hair was still long and he lacked the white lab coat as he now wore a black long sleeve and blue pants. Next to him I noticed Nurse Nanase. She wore a dark blue kimono. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she smiled at me happily.

"Hachiko-chan. How was your trip?" Nanase asked. I looked between Nanase and Duelo-Papa. There was a connection between them. I noticed that from her stomach, there was an extra small budding chakra signature.

'_She must be pregnant.'_ I noted and kept my observation and look controlled just in case she was unaware of it.

'It was well. Thank you.' I replied. I noticed the way Duelo-Papa was looking at me. I also picked up on the meaningful small glances he and Jun-jiji were exchanging. I looked at pinkie and smiled as I took out my handkerchief and wiped her tears. Naruto also tried to get her to stop crying. Her tears weren't of sadness though, they were tears of joy, I could feel her genuine happiness at having me back in the village.

"Yo! What did I miss?" I froze as I heard that voice. It was playful and yet it felt nostalgic. I knew he was up above hiding in the shadows but I completely ignored him as I exchanged pleasantries with everyone else. I slowly turned and stared at my longtime crush, Hatake Kakashi. I knew I wasn't blushing but the way I froze probably gave away that I still had a crush on him.

"Hachiko-chan, you look like you've grown into a lovely young girl." Now I was blushing for sure.

_'Damn you Hatake!'_

"How about we move this reunion inside where we can all enjoy some tea and so that the children can catch up?" Mim said rescuing me from the attention.

"Ah, gomen. I can't join you. I have duties to attend to. I just dropped by to welcome Hachiko-chan back." Kakashi said and directed his attention to me. he pet my head and I felt my face get red.

"I'll see you around Hachiko-chan." I watched him disappear in a poof.

"I figured she'd grow out of her crush." I heared Duelo-Papa say to Mim and Jun-jiji.

"Well then lets get some tea." Mim said drawing the attention back to the reunion at hand. I nodded while taking up Pinkie and Naruto's hand. Jun-jiji led us all into a tearoom inside the large estate. The estate itself was grand and had a few people inside, civilians, most likely the servants Mim hired to help clean and maintain the place. The estate itself was four buildings interconnected by stone walkways in the middle there was a large garden with koi pond and plum tree. The estate was painted in white and dark brown for the pillars.

As we sat down in a sitting room with a perfect view of the garden. Some of the service staff that was already working brought over a boiling pot of tea. We all got servings of tea. I noticed how Naruto scrunched his nose as he tasted his tea. I smiled a bit at his antics until my attention was drawn.

"Hachiko-chan, what sorts of things did you get up to in the Land of Honey?" Pinkie's mom, Mebuki asked. I looked at her and signed simple answers.

'I focused mostly on training and my lessons.' I replied. She seemed content with that She got up and announced her departure, since she had to prepare for the council meeting later in the week. To my joy, she let Pinkie stay to which we both beamed, although, Naruto didn't beam. I wondered why he wasn't overjoyed like I was. After Mebuki was gone. The conversation in the room was dominated by Naruto who began a one-sided conversation about cup ramen and fresh ichiraku ramen. I noticed that as Naruto talked, Duelo-Papa got troubled and nervous. I wondered why as I remembered him to being a cool and collected man.

"I'm telling ya, nothing beats a fresh cooked meal. It just has more heart in it ya know." Naruto ended his one-sided conversation that to my surprise, Mim had listened to and nodded. She was agreeing with him. Then I felt it in the air. Change. Something big and something… Good.

"Ahem. I have an announcement to make." Duelo-Papa said and I noticed how Nurse Nanase held his hand, assuring him she stood by him.

"Nanase and I are going to get married in a month." I noticed everyone else got excited. Pinkie simply stared in awe between Nanase and Duelo-Papa. Naruto smiled and started to clap and yelled congratulations. I simply smiled. I was not expecting this to happen on my homecoming. Mim and Jun-jiji congratulated Duelo-Papa and Nanase. When my turn came I smiled at both of them warmly.

'Congratulations, Duelo-Papa, Nanase-kachan.' I signed and Nanase's eyes went wide and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Hachiko-chan." She was definitely crying hormone induced tears of joy. I looked at Duelo-Papa and impishly grinned.

'You took my advice. You went out and got a girlfriend. So when am I going to be a big sister?' I signed and both Nanase and Duelo-Papa turned beet red.

"Hachiko-hime! It's rude to tease your father." Jun-jiji reprimanded and I let out a sigh and nodded. I bowed and apologized.

'Gomen. Duelo-Papa.' I could hear Naruto and Pinkie holding in their laughs. As Mim began talking about the wedding preparations and Jun-jiji offering to host the wedding in the estate with Nanase and Duelo-Papa, I turned to Pinkie and Naruto and signed.

'Want to ditch the adults? Their talk is going to be boring. We can sit by the tree.' I signed and I knew Jun-jiji had noticed my signing. Naruto and Pinkie nodded. I knew Jun-jiji let me do as I wished with Pinkie and Naruto simply because I wouldn't get much time to spend with them after this visit with hosting Clan heads and now with Duelo-Papa's wedding, I wouldn't get a chance like this one for a while. I dragged Pinkie and Naruto into the garden and sat under the plum tree.

"Your new house is fancy." Naruto said as he played with a few pieces of grass. I noticed how he sat beside me away from Pinkie. I wondered if something happened between them.

"It has to be Naruto, Hachi is now an heiress. She has lots of duties now. Ne Hachi?" Pinkie said and I nodded.

'It's true. I won't have much free time for the rest of the month as I have to meet all the clan heads in the village, and now there's wedding preparations.' I signed and Naruto stared at the grass, he looked thoughtful.

"You're like super important now… It's expected as my right hand woman but are you okay now?" I froze and looked at Naruto, he looked concerned.

_'Did they tell him about the assassination attempts? Does he know?'_

"Naruto's right. I had forgotten why you had left. You left to get better. Your spiritual training how did that go?" Pinkie added. I relaxed a little. I was not ready to let them in on the near deaths I had. They were still innocent and the last thing I wanted was for them to worry over me.

'I'm fine. Better than fine actually. My training went really well. I trained under Lady Suisei. Turns out I'm a natural at Seishinjutsu.'

"What's seishinjutsu?" Pinke asked.

'Jutsu for Miko. I can show you some.' I signed and Naruto bounced in his seat. I focused my right hand in a ram seal and focused my spiritual energy and around us causing it to turn visible as a pink bubble formed.

"Cool. What is it?" Naruto reached out to touch it and he beamed as he made contact. Pinkie followed his lead and she gasped.

"It feels cool to the touch, like glass." Pinkie described the feeling of it and Naruto nodded. I released it and smiled.

'It's a barrier. Protects those inside and calms them.'

"As expected from my right hand woman." Naruto added and I smiled and openly blushed. It felt right to be amongst them again, despite the feeling of change in the air again, I didn't care what came next, I would take it on boldly now that I had Pinkie and Naruto back in my life again.

* * *

**A/N: New readers? Yes. Welcome! This is my first sequel, if you don't want to read Part I, then power to ya! You won't have trouble reading this story but I highly suggest you read Part I unless you don't like fluff and cute shit. **

**Old readers, Hello my lovely/handsome readers! Hachiko is back! I know it took long, but doesn't it feel realistic? Part I ended with her at age 8 and now she's 13. Anyways, I've been getting suggestions to pair up Hachiko with Kakashi despite the age difference. I have thought about it but she's too young and no parings will be made until after she ages up a bit, let the girl at least hit her angsty teen years. She's only thirteen now. She will develop more crushes but no parings for now. **

**[Edited Mar 18, 2015]: Ages. hachiko is technically older than the rookies by a few months, since she's a New Year Baby. So she's 13 while the Rookies are 12 going on 13... I had to fix that little detail that I screwed up and never bothered to fix; So my apologises by lovely readers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you somehow skipped Chapter 1, go back! If not carry on and enjoy. **

**[Insert CH. 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Two: What Did I do?**

I hadn't seen Naruto or Pinkie ever since my arrival. That had been three weeks ago. I hadn't even gone out of the estate, mostly because Jun-jiji wanted to keep my identity a mystery until all the clan heads had met with me. I had hosted several Clan Heads, including Sandaime in the past three weeks. It was tedious but I held it together impressing all of them.

Every meeting was orderly and structured. It was started first with Jun-jiji informing the guests of the day about me being mute but being able to communicate with KSSL. Then Mim and I typically enter the room in a timely manner, in which introduction began. A tea ceremony, which I performed, followed. After that a small conversation that usually started with compliments and comments ranging between the tea flavor and myself performing the ceremony. That opened the conversation to talks about future business endeavors, since Jun-jiji ran the sweets shop. Sometimes guests would ask subtle questions about the political views and intentions of the Hachimitsu Clan. Jun-jiji handled all the political and business talk. I was still just an heiress but had to play my part and put on my best behavior. After each meeting I knew I had done an outstanding job as Jun-jiji and Mim received compliments from all the clan heads and elders (so far) for raising me properly.

Apparently I had been right in deducing that I'd be juicy gossip but it caught me off that no one associated mute little girl from the sweets shop to Hachiko-hime. In fact all the Clan Heads were under the impression that I was born in the Land of Honey. In some ways I was grateful that I was under the radar in my early years. In fact, I found it funny that most clan heads had been expecting for me to be spoiled child but I quickly overturned that perceived conception. Yamanaka Inoichi was nice enough to fill in some of what was being said about me. According to the Konoha rumor mill I was kept from going out because I was spoiled, stuck up and didn't wish to be among the civilian fodder. I had lightly laughed at that. Me stuck up? More like civilians had no imagination.

The three weeks hadn't been entirely Clan business. I also had to sit through wedding plans with Mim and Nanase. Apparently this would make good practice for when I got married, if I chose to that is. I had fun picking out nice colors for the decorations and Mim seemed to like how I was slowly opening up. I got less pitiful looks from her now that I was in the village.

It was my constant time with Nanase that I learned that she wasn't aware she was pregnant. I wanted to say something but figured shed soon figure it out and announce it. Duelo-Papa couldn't often visit as he had his work in the hospital but the times he did visit, I spent doing fun things with Nanase and him, like tasting prospective wedding cakes and dishes to be served.

Every time I spent time with them I felt happy and sometimes wondered if this was how it would be had Rei-Mama lived. I often smiled warmly around them but every time I smiled a little or did small mother-daughter things with Nanase. I could feel Duelo-Papa's worry and pity would become overbearing. I tried to understand why he would feel that way but I couldn't come up with a probable reason for it. Today however, I got tired of it.

We were sampling small appetizers and I particular liked the little riceballs and got some plum sauce on my face. Nanase noticed and cleaned the side my mouth. I appreciated her help, since it was mother-like but as soon as I felt the pity roll off Duelo-Papa. I glared at him.

"Hachiko?" Nanase asked and backed up. I didn't look at her and tried, I really tried to keep my calm but I noticed how internally, Duelo-Papa's pity intensified with his fear. What was he afraid of?

'I don't want your pity. Stop feeling bad for me. Better yet, why do you feel bad for me? You're afraid of something, what is it? Come out and say it.' I signed noticing his controlled expression falter. Nanase looked between Duelo-Papa and I. She was worried but more concerned over how well I had read his feeling. Duelo-Papa looked let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just. It hurts to see how much you've missed out on with me. Am I a horrible father? You've gone through so much. I see how the little girl with the bright eyes and smile is now… " Duelo-Papa couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't' say it but now I knew why he pitied me… He was blaming himself.

Nanase's attention focused on Papa and I. Nanase was an open book, she could clearly express her sadness and her looks and feelings were not pity, no, she understood both Duelo-papa and I's feelings. She sympathized and for that I was grateful. However my focus was on Papa, he was beating himself up internally and smothering me with his emotions whenever they were directed at me.

'You shouldn't blame yourself. I know what I've become, after two assassination attempts, wouldn't you do the same? Kill the emotions and just focus on any tasks given? I had to cope somehow, even if it wasn't the healthiest way to do it. You don't have to feel sorry for me though. I hate it. It's suffocating and it hurts. It just reminds me of those dark days.' I wiped the tears off my face. I knew the tears on my emotionless mask didn't fit together. I should've been a crying mess but I wasn't and because of my lack of proper emotional response, Nanase became concerned. I suddenly felt bad.

"Hachiko I'm sorry, I didn't know. It just hurts to see you this way." Duelo-Papa said and I shook my head getting looks from both of them.

'I'm sorry. I've ruined our time together. I'm sorry for the stress I'm giving Nanase-kachan. She doesn't need more stress on top of planning a wedding and her pregnancy.' I felt their shock. I quickly slapped my forehead, I seriously needed to think before signing.

"W-what?" Nanase rushed over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"H-Hachiko? How do you know?" Nanase asked me and I looked at her and wondered if Duelo-Papa had told her that I could feel emotions along with my chakra-sensitivity.

"You're pregnant?" I looked at Duelo-Papa and Nanase. Duelo-Papa looked shocked and then he controlled his emotions going into medic mode.

_'Shit. I fucked up didn't I?'_

"I-I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you after I confirmed it. I started feeling sick in the mornings." Nanase apologized and now I really felt bad. She was tearing up.

"Hachiko, you can sense the baby am I right?" Duelo-Papa asked. I nodded. He looked thoughtful and then finally came out of medic mode and smiled broadly.

"I get to be a dad again." He said and hugged Nanase and lightly kissed her. Now I felt out of place.

"Hachiko, come here." I noticed how Nanase had her arms out open for me. I slowly walked over to them and the embraced me in a tight hug. Happiness. That was the only feeling that remained. I pulled away and asked what I had wanted to ask since I noticed Nanase's pregnancy.

'So when does my new sibling arrive?' Duelo-Papa laughed a bit and Nanase smiled happily.

"If I'm correct on my counts, seven to eight months from now." In my head I counted and that meant that in October. I smiled thinking how funny it would be if Naruto and my new sibling shared the same birthday.

"Now that's a nice bright smile and look from before." Duelo-Papa said.

"Mmm. Maybe she's thinking about a certain friend who has their birthday in October." I blushed when Nanase added that last part teasingly.

'We should finish tasting the appetizers.' I suggested changing the topic at hand. Duelo-Papa nodded and gave me a funny look. Nanase smiled broadly and winked at me.

_'Okay, this pregnancy is making Nanase weird.' _

After that emotional day with my parents (so weird to call them that but that's their proper title, anyways) my hectic schedule was finally slowing down. Nearly all the wedding preparations had been completed, except the decorations, those would get done three days before the wedding. The best part though was that I only had one more clan to host. The Uchiha. I wasn't nervous about this one since I knew it would only be Uchiha Sasuke who'd show up. Not like there was much of a clan. It would be a short and simple meeting. The Uchiha Sasuke I knew, in my head, didn't do formal meetings and was probably more interested in training.

For the occasion I decided on something simple and not overly elaborate like with the other clan heads. I chose the dark blue chima skirt with gold flowers on the hems. The top was a silk light yellow top. I had my hair braided and tied with a simple hair ribbon matched the dark blue chima skirt.

"Hachiko-hime, your guests have arrived." I nodded and paused.

_'Guests? Maybe the maid was wrong.'_ I told myself and walked to the tearoom Mim stood waiting at the door for me. She wore her dark red chima skirt with the light pink top. Her hair was braided and wrapped up around her head. She wore three gold flowers in her hair.

"Simple but elegant. Not bad with the colors too." I nodded and signed.

'Lets get this started then.' I signed and Mim nodded. Before she opened the door, I had this foreboding feeling, I didn't like it. She opened the door and I froze and simply stared at the guests inside. Across from Jun-jiji sat Uchiha Sasuke but he was not who I was staring at. I was staring at the man bandages over his eye, left eye to be exact. This man, he was what had caused the shift in the air that I had sensed. The glitch in the timeline and yet the disturbance had settled. He was now a fixture.

_'Uchiha Shisui, H-How are you alive?' _

_"_Hachiko-hime?_" _I snapped out of my thoughts and gave a proper polite bow while masking my shock. I took my place beside Jun-jiji. I felt the stares from the pair of Uchiha.

'It's an honor to meet you both.' I signed earning a respectful nod from Uchiha Shisui and a calculating stare from Uchiha Sasuke. I began the tea ceremony and carefully made sure not to show my displeasure. I was damn upset because this was a curveball.

'_The timeline has been compromised. Is Uchiha Shisui the reason why the Hachimitsu Clan dwindled? His life… No. He couldn't' have cause it. His opposite would be, _Danzō_. Come to think of it. Not once has that bastard been mentioned nor has his regal ass come to see me not even when Sandaime and the council visited. Oh shit. Is _Danzō _ even alive? Hold up. Are other Uchiha alive?'_

I knew I'd get my answers from this meeting. I finished my ceremony for Uchiha Sasuke and moved on to Uchiha Shisui.

_'Why didn't anyone mention anything? Was it classified information? Was it need-to-know-basis kind of information? However, no Uchiha Fugaku was present, so that meant the Clan, a majority of it was eliminated… Right?'_

I finished and then the talking began.

"You have surely grown a lot Hachiko-hime. The last time I saw you was the day before you departed, five years ago correct?" Uchiha Shisui said and I nodded slowly, he had connected mute Hachiko from the shop to Hachiko-hime. I then remembered how, I had forgotten I had seen him once, that was the day Naruto, Pinkie and I were a crying mess. I wondered what would happen if I mentioned Itachi, so I went for it and carefully watched their auras.

'Thank you. I also recall briefly meeting Uchiha Sasuke-sama once at the park. I was with my friend and his brother helped me out.' I noticed the way Uchiha Sasuke went rigid and the mention of Itachi. The room's atmosphere shot down from comfortable to hostile. A darkness formed around Uchiha Sasuke. In Uchiha Shisui, a sadness bubbled in his aura.

"Don't mention _him_ front of me." Uchiha Sasuke spat.

"Our apologies. Hachiko-hime doesn't know about the Uchiha Clan Murders." Mim said and I looked at her carefully.

_'They knew but never mentioned anything about the Uchiha Clan. Murders, really? That's what they were calling it since it wasn't a complete massacre.'_

'Please. Accept my apologies. I had no idea. I should've been more prepared for this meet-' Uchiha Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. Damn was he angry.

"Don't apologize. You are an outsider. It was my mistake in reacting in such a way, I shouldn't have assumed you'd understand or know of the affairs going on in Konoha." He said more calmly than before. I should've been insulted with the way he said it but I let it slide. That darkness in his heart, it was blinding his mind and logic. I wondered if he'd let me purify it.

'Very well.' I signed and took a sip form my tea.

"I've heard rumors that the Hachimitsu Clan has gone through something similar like our clan." Uchiha Shisui changed the topic. I looked at Jun-jiji who took control of the conversation. This was a topic Jun-jiji handled in every clan meeting.

"Yes. Several of our branch families have been eliminated. All that remains are the branch families in the Land of Iron, those in the Land of Honey and the Main Family, 36 members strong. Our matriarch recently survived an assassination attempt. Hachiko-hime herself had dealt with a few attempts on her own life since her status was announced." Jun-jiji informed the two Uchiha who's interest in me became a fixation throughout the meeting. Uchiha Shisui's aura was one of pure concern, while Uchiha Sasuke was simply intrigued, for lack of a better word.

I didn't seek conversation with either Uchiha simply because I was more concerned about the fact that part of the Uchiha were alive and some how that meant my clan, the Hachimitsu were paying for it. I suddenly hated my life. It was getting complicated again.

Ignoring Uchiha Sasuke, I focused my attention to Shisui. Him, he was the key. My gut feeling told me that somehow he was the reason behind the Uchiha still being around and somehow I was involved. I felt a spike of anger from Uchiha Sasuke. He most likely noticed how I was ignoring him. His anger died down quick and went back to interest.

"I see. So Hachiko-hime is trained to defend herself." Shisui said and I realized I was the topic of the conversation again.

"After the first assassination attempt, we had to up her security. Kisaki-mama allowed for Hachiko-hime to learn taijutsu and how to handle kunai and senbon on top of her regular lessons." I noticed how Jun-jiji didn't mention Seishinjutsu.

"Can she keep up with a ninja?" Uchiha Shisui asked curiously.

"At the moment she can keep up with a genin. Over time, we hope she can keep up with a Chunnin." I noticed that there was a small distaste coming from Uchiha Sasuke. After the small conversation I couldn't' help but notice the way the youngest Uchiha was staring. It was like he was dissecting me.

After the meeting, Jun-jiji, Mim and I walked them to the estate gate, formal protocol and all. However I noticed a small hesitation from Uchiha Sasuke as Jun-Jiji and Mim said our goodbyes to the two Uchiha's.

"I would like to formally ask permission to seek Hachiko-hime's friendship." I could feel the shock in Shisui, Jun-jiji and Mim. I myself was taken aback.

_'Uchiha Sasuke, the one I know, doesn't do friendships especially with girls.'_ I could feel both Uchiha's stare at me as I looked to Jun-jiji.

"That would be acceptable." Jun-jiji said and he was radiating with pride. I controlled my face well but on the inside I froze.

_'Excuse me old man? What?'_ Satisfaction rolled off in waves from that damn Duckbutt. I looked back to the young Uchiha heir. I so hated that I had to do this, damn formality.

'Your friendship will be most welcome.' I signed but didn't show my 'joy' since it was non-existent. After the two Uchiha left, I showed my displeasure.

"Hachiko, this is a good step forward. A friendship with the future Head of Uchiha will benefit the our Clan in the long run." Jun-jiji said and I shook my head.

'I only accepted out of formality. I don't like him.' I signed. Jun-jiji sighed.

"It's fine if you don't like him, just be polite. You represent the Clan. Remember that. I'll return later. I have to meet with the shop staff." Jun-jiji said and left.

Not missing a single second, I dragged Mim to my sitting room (yes, I have my own private sitting room). My frantic behavior had startled her but she followed me until we reached the room.

"Hachiko-chan what is this about?" I sat down in front of her and asked the million ryo question.

'What exactly happened to the Uchiha Clan?' I asked and Mim sighed.

"We didn't have time to inform you. Jun and I only found out this morning through the maids and cooks as they gossiped." Mim was uncertain, as she didn't know if she should tell me. I put my hand on hers and that broke her uncertainty.

"Uchiha Itachi murdered all the adults of the Military Police Force and Elders of the Uchiha Clan. His mother and father included. He also was found guilty for the murder of village elder Danzō Shimura. I'm not sure on the details but that's all we managed to find out and confirm."

'_Danzō is dead. Danzō died. Itachi killed Danzō. Did he kill him before he got to Shisui, but Shisui is missing an eye! So it had to have happened after Danzō took Shisui's eye… Holy Fuck. What's happened to Root?'_

I suddenly didn't feel good. All my efforts to conserve the timeline and this, Uchiha Shisui, the glitch in the timeline happened.

"Hachiko?" I looked at Mim and signed.

'I'm going to go meditate. Don't let anyone disturb me unless it's important.' I got up and walked into the garden and sat under the plum tree. I sat in the lotus position and closed my eyes to get my head straight. I could feel everyone's chakra signatures all around, I went past that and focused on myself, on the atmosphere, anything but the various individuals all around.

The disturbance in the air, the change was now permanent, but there was something else brewing and I didn't know what it was. I opened my eyes and stared at the koi pond. My thoughts were now sorted through and I double-checked them.

_'The Uchiha Clan managed to survive in small numbers but for those that survived, the Hachimitsu paid for. Balance checked. Danzō is dead which justifies Shisui living. Now the only mystery that remains is how the hell did I cause it. No one knows what I know. I've never told no one… Why don't I feel certain of that?' _

* * *

**A/N: My lovely Readers, thanks you all for the follows and favs. Reviewers, especially you guest reviewers, I appreciated the feedback and your concerns over Hachiko's potential romantic interests. However, if you haven't read my story commentary that I post and constantly update on my profile go check it out because I address the whole Kakashi thing. **

**Anyways, I feel that this chapter came out short but it was effective to show Hachiko's high discomfort with dark emotions, especially pity aimed at her. Then there's my intro to a changing timeline and an OCish Sasuke. I don't know if I got him right. I tried to make him cold and all about furthering his own power. Quick Clarification, he's not interested in Hachiko in a romantic way. Firstly she did something not many girls do upon seeing him, so clearly it would throw him off. She didn't blush and she was focused mainly on Shisui. Not to mention she's not like other civilian clan heiresses.**

**Thanks so much for reading and until next time! I promise next chapter I will make up the lack of Naruto and Sakura in this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt so inspired, that bam, here you are, new early chapter.**

**[Insert Chapter 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Three: A Little Distraction**

I cleared my thoughts for the fifth time. I focused this time on the natural energy around me. Ever since the meeting with the Uchiha three days ago I was a bit disturbed and couldn't focus on my meditation exercises.

_'Feel it, understand it, don't intake it. Guide it around you.' _I mentally repeated. Part of Seishinjutsu was working with the natural energy all around and using one's spiritual energy to guide it. It worked kinda like how chakra exercises help a ninja for control. As I did my exercise I lost my focus and huffed. At the back of my mind, I was still bothered by the whole 'Shisui lives thing.'

Uchiha Sasuke had set up a meeting with me in two days. I wasn't excited about that either. I had overhead Jun-jiji discussing with Mim that important children like Sasuke, were the kind of children I should be socializing with instead of Naruto. I had gotten angry over that and had made sure to mess with Jun-jiji's paperwork by re-organizing his office. I think he had a bleeding suspicion it was me but he had no evidence.

I re-tried to meditate and as I started again I felt the bright ball of chakra that is Naruto. I smiled at his timing.

_'I need a break anyways before music lessons... I can probably afford to skip them altogether. Maybe he'd like to train with me!'_ I cleverly thought. I did after all need a sparing partner.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I dusted off my dark green chima skirt with and light pink shirt. Even though I had to dress in hanbok all the time, even when I trained (because you never knew when you'd get attacked), I didn't have to wear my formal gold lined silk hanbok. I had also taken the liberty of freeing my hair. I let my wavy hair cascade down to my waist and wore a simple gold hairpin to hold back my side swept bangs.

I walked towards the estate gates where I could feel two disturbed and clashing auras. I found Naruto arguing with one of the service maids.

"Hachiko-hime asked that no one disturb her unless it was urgent."

"This is urgent. I'm her best man. Hachiko-chan!" He beamed as he spotted me. I approached and the maid backed off.

"Hachiko-hime, I was unaware you were finished meditating." I looked at the maid lady and nodded.

'I'll handle it. You can go.' I signed and the maid ran off. I turned to Naruto and smiled widely.

"So, you finished entertaining all those icky sticks in the mud, ah, I mean clan heads?" He asked and I nodded and silently giggled. He beamed and then blushed. He scratched his cheek and I wondered why he was being so bashful.

"Uh, I-I was wondering, ya know if you're not doing anything super important. Ah, if you wanted to go out with me to eat some Ichiraku's? Ah that is if you're not busy." He added quickly at the end. I smiled and nodded.

'Ne, should we invite Sakura?' I asked and he looked crestfallen at my suggestion.

"Do we have to? She's probably busy looking for her Sasuke-kun~" Naruto said trying to imitate Sakura's voice at the end.

'You're probably right.' I signed and wondered what had happened between Naruto and Sakura. I was pretty sure that after I left, he had a crush on her.

"Yatta! Come on! Lets go!" He took my hand and led me out of the estate.

_'I hope Jun-jiji doesn't mind me running off.'_

As Naruto ran leading the way and holding my hand I looked all around me. It had been so long since I had strolled through Konoha. As fond memories popped into my mind they crashed, and I mean crashed. I hissed and shook my head. I hit something hard. I opened my eyes and stared at the person below me. Inwardly, I groaned.

_'What are the odds I'd deal with him today?'_

"Teme! Look at what you did!" Naruto scolded Uchiha Sasuke who pointedly glared at Naruto and then looked at me and then back at Naruto. He was radiating interest and at the same time annoyance. I got up and dusted my chima

"Hachi! You okay?" I looked at Pinkie who was standing with the mob of fangirls.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't see you fangirling.' I then turned to the Uchiha who had gotten up. I bowed and apologized.

'I am sorry about that. Naruto was leading the way and I wasn't paying attention.' I finished signing and the Uchiha scoffed.

"Figures. That dobe is nothing but trouble." I noted that Uchiha wore white shorts and a blue shirt.

"Hey! I am not. Why you!" Naruto yelled and stepped up, pushing me behind him. I grabbed Naruto's sleeve to pull him back. I was picking up the fangirls sudden hostile aura and there was no way I was going to be able to defend him from all those girls.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke-kun alone! Hachi already apologized for you." Sakura reprimanded Naruto. She was about to hit Naruto on the head when I picked up her action. I quickly moved in and held her wrist, as her fist hovered right above Naruto's head.

"She's fast." I heard whispers around by the fangirls. Sakura looked at me with wide eyes and I felt her surprise turn to confusion.

"Hachi? What are you doing?" I frowned at Sakura. She was my best friend but even I wasn't going to condone violence especially aimed at Naruto, even if it was from her. This time I pushed Naruto behind me.

'I don't like seeing my best friend being mean to my best boy-er, guy friend.' I signed and she took a step back and looked torn between myself, Naruto and Sasuke.

"They weren't lying when they said you were trained at par with a genin." I looked at Uchiha, he was looking at me and he was excited, like I was some new toy. I turned to Pinkie, who was still confused and now starting to feel hurt.

'Naruto and I were going to get some ramen. I was wondering if you'd join us but I can see you're busy.' I signed and her confusion turned out right anger aimed at Naruto.

"I'll still be seeing you in two days right?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly several jealous stares were aimed at me. Pinkie however was staring at me again with confusion.

_'Damn you duckbutt! Do you want your damn fangirls to kill me?'_

I nodded at him and then turned back to Pinkie.

'We should meet later. Come by the estate okay?' I signed to Pinkie who nodded slowly.

'I'll be seeing you at our meeting, goodbye Sasuke-sama.' I signed to Uchiha Sasuke who nodded and his fangirls ire only seemed to build up. I then turned to Naruto, who was confused by my cordial approached to the young Uchiha heir.

'Lets go I'm really looking forward to eating ramen, ne?' I signed and Naruto nodded and eyed Uchiha with a scrutinizing stare. As Naruto and I started to walk I felt Uchiha Sasuke's stare and a bunch of spikes of jealousy, amongst these spikes of jealousy, Pinkie was with them.

At the ramen stand Naruto and I ate some free ramen, courtesy of Teuchi.

"It's nice to see you again in the village Hachiko-chan. Naruto wouldn't stop talking about you." I blushed and looked at Naruto who stopped scarfing down his third bowl of ramen. He too blushed and grinned.

"Well she is my right hand woman. Mark my words Teuchi-oji, when I become Hokage, she's going to be at my side helping me." Seriously that boy. I simply nodded and resumed eating my bowl.

"Hachiko-chan, I was wondering, why were you so nice to that teme?" I put my bowl down and let out a sigh.

'Jun-jiji said I have to be polite since he asked Jun-jiji permission to seek my friendship.' I signed and Naruto looked at me and scratched his head.

"Permission for friendship? That's just stupid." I nodded and agreed with him.

'Clan Politics are a weird. Being formal and playing nice is just a small part of it.' I explained and Naruto looked thoughtful. His nose scrunched up as he began to talk.

"Well as long as I don't deal with none of that, it's fine with me but," He looked a bit troubled and his eyes had this small bit of fear behind them.

"You, um, you don't like like him right? Not that I'm calling you a fangirl or anything ya know it just… You wouldn't be his friend and ditch me right?" I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. I ignored his growing blush. His fears went away with that single hug. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

'I'd never leave you. I don't abandon my friends. I'm your right hand woman remember. Besides Uchiha is just a pretty face. You, you've got the whole package. Adorable looks, personality and you're funny.' I signed and then realized what I had said. Naruto went beet red but he had this wide dreamy smile on his face.

_'I hope I don't regret saying that much. I don't like-like him but the compliments can't hurt might help.'_

After ramen, we slowly walked back to the estate. Naruto happily chatted about how he'd graduate the academy for sure this time.

"I mean, those other times I failed was because of the bushin jutsu. I just can't do it. It's hard ya know?" I nodded and wondered if I gave him the right kind of hint, would that help him? The timeline was messed up anyways, so what if I got him get a skill sooner rather than later. I was about to inform him about his large chakra reserves and about the kage-bushin when I felt my arms and hands become unresponsive. I tried again to move them but they remained where they were, at my side.

_'I can't tell him. Why can't I tell him?'_ I stopped walking from my shock.

"Hachiko-chan? What's wrong?" I looked at Naruto wide-eyed. His chakra was on alert.

'_I need to relax. He's getting worried. I just need to tell him something else.'_ I felt my arms and hands become less rigid.

'I just remembered I skipped out on my music lessons.' I signed and hid away my panic at my new discovery. Naruto's worry shot down but he was not relaxing.

"Oh. You sure? You looked shaken up." I cursed my luck. Of course he'd notice my reactions well, he was one of my best friends.

'I'm fine.' I signed and to distract him I took his hand and smiled. I noticed the way he didn't blush, he was fully concerned now and he felt a bit hurt.

"Hachiko-chan you don't have to force yourself to smile if you're not okay." I let go of his hand and sighed. He really did know me well.

'I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what happened. I froze. It was weird. I was trying not to worry you.' I carefully signed just incase I froze again. I made sure that I assured him that it wasn't his fault. Naruto nodded and then engulfed me in a hug. It was full of understanding and like the hug from last time it was warm and comforting.

"It's alright. I-I get it. You were worried that I'd be worried." He let me go and a small blush tinted his cheeks. We started to walk again and then he started the conversation.

"So you really skipped your lessons to have ramen with me?" I nodded with a soft smile.

'For you and Pinkie, I'd drop what ever I was doing.' Naruto's blush grew on his whiskered cheeks. He looked so cute. By the time we reached the estate I noticed he started getting rather bashful. He'd peek at me and then his face would get red and he'd look away only to start the process again.

_'I better get inside before I get into any trouble for just taking off… I think I need to meditate again.' _I told myself. I looked at Naruto remembering what I was going to ask him prior to going out.

'I was wondering, do you by any chance want to be my sparring partner?' I signed and Naruto dropped his bashfulness. He jumped and nodded.

"Train together! Sure! When? Where did you learn? Was it part of your training when you were gone?" I grinned at his antics, a bubbly loud Naruto was one I could handle well.

'Yep. How about tomorrow bright and early, say 7am?' I signed.

"Alright! Now I'm motivated. It's a date! Eh, I meant- Ah," He started to get bashful again. I let out a silent giggle and nodded.

'Meet me here. We have a small training ground here away from prying eyes and I can show you what I got.' I signed and he nodded enthusiastically. I waved goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Hachiko-chan!"

After getting in trouble to taking off and skipping my music lessons, I got a punishment from Mim, luckily Jun-jiji was out so the punishment wasn't so bad but still, to me it was going to be a long week. No candies for a week. My heart felt heavy at the thought. How was I going to make seven pieces of honey drops last me a week?

I sat in my private sitting room making up for my music lessons. I played the flute but not what was written on the music sheet, I played my own tune. A soft light hearted melody that started to go slow and become down right depressing.

'_I need to figure out why I froze. It can't happen again. Naruto noticed it and let it slide but the adults won't. If I freeze again they'll ask questions and prod. Worst case scenario, a Yamanaka gets involved and that is not a favorable scenario._'

A knock got my attention and I stopped playing. I shoved my thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Hachiko-hime, Ms. Sakura is here." A maid came in and said. I beamed and had Pinkie brought in.

Pinkie came in and I felt a small bit of joy and jealousy coming from her. I sighed and had her sit down and signed for the maid to bring tea and snacks.

"So, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" Pinkie didn't waste time. I looked at her and noticed the way she looked at me… It was as if I was a rival in her eyes.

'When I met with the Clan Heads, I met also with the Uchiha.' I signed the maid returned and set down a platter of cookies and a pot of tea. I served Pinkie her tea and then poured my own cup.

"I see. So why is he still meeting with you?" I twitched. Damn she took her crush to the extreme. There was no need for the interrogation. I looked her in the eyes and let her know straight up.

'If you're worried that I like him, I don't. I honestly don't see what you see in him. Sure he's got looks but that's it. Personality wise, based off the two encounters I've had with him, he's not nice. He's angry often and if that's what you're into, who am I to judge. I after all am into mature guys. I'm only meeting with Uchiha again because he asked permission to seek my friendship. If it were up to me, I'd say no but this is all clan politics and formality.' I finished signing and took a bite form a cookie. A wave of relief passed through Pinkie.

"Oh… Wait. Naruto's not mature and you have a crush on him." I froze and looked at her.

'I don't have a crush on him. If I did, I'd know, I think.' I signed and got thoughtful.

"Oh trust me you do. You just can't see it. I don't see how you like Naruto. At first I thought he was very sweet but that's only with you. With me he's loud and annoying and now we just can't stand each other." Pinkie said peaking my interests. It was now or never.

'What did happen between you two? I could've sworn he had a crush on you.' Pinkie looked away and her aura plummeted. It must have been bad.

"You don't know what the adults say about him. They say he's bad. They call him a monster in hushed tones. I tried to defend him, I did but then others started to look at me badly, I… I'm not strong like you. You've always stood up for others even when you were out numbered and I… I tried okay. I tried to be there for him. It got hard when no one wanted to be my friend. Ino told me not to mind them but I'm not you. I'm not strong like you. I'm sorry for not being there for him." Pinkie was crying at this point.

I looked at Pinkie's aura and she truly was sorry but I felt stupid for expecting her to be able to overcome peer pressure. I had no right to be angry with her, because she tried and clearly, she wasn't me, she did care what others had to say about her. Not to mention that her "love" for Sasuke probably blinded her perception and Naruto more than likely lost interest in her. Her ignoring him probably is what caused him to change his attitude towards her.

'I'm sorry for expecting too much from you. Ino is a good friend you know. You still friends with her?' I asked and Pinkie looked at me and shrugged.

"We're more like rivals now. She likes Sasuke-kun too." I gave her a small smile.

'Rivals don't have to be right out enemies you know. A rival also makes a good friend because they understand you.' I let her know. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry I was being stupid. I shouldn't have been jealous of you but I just-"

'I know. I get it. Best friend here, remember?' I signed and Pinkie nodded with a smile and I felt a streak of impish nature erupt within her.

"So, how did your date with Naruto go?"

'It went well- It wasn't a date.' I corrected my answer and she beamed. I knew my face had gotten red.

"Oh it was a date. You have to tell me the details so that my first date is much better than yours." Pinkie's impish nature was gone and now she was full on studious mode. I thought back to Naruto while at Ichiraku's.

In my mind I saw his bright cheerful chakra and then his happy blushing face. He looked cute with his red tinted cheeks and big blue shining eyes and the whiskers…

_'Oh Kami. No, no, no, no, no. Am I getting a crush on him?'_ I shook my head and Pinkie's aura seemed to jolt into interest.

"Who were you just thinking of, I know that look." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Come on Hachi! Please I'm your best friend. I bet it was Kakashi?" I kept shaking my head and kept denying until she left. I went back to my music lessons and played a rather cheerful tune as I thought about Naruto.

_'I don't like him right? Who am I kidding. I probably do. He's been able to make me blush since we met... But that's all it is, a crush. I can deal with a crush. Besides he's my best boy-er guy friend. Not to mention now my sparring partner… I don't have time to dwell on a crush. I need to focus on the bigger picture. I need to figure out why I froze. I also need to take advantage of Duckbutt's friendship and get to Shisui. I get the feeling he has answers.'_

"Hachiko, that tune is not what you're supposed to be playing, it's far too dark." I stopped playing the flute and set it down. I looked at Jun-jiji who had entered the room and was looking at the music sheet I was supposed to have been reading.

_'I need to stop loosing myself in my thoughts. I become less aware of my surroundings.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke has asked to visit tomorrow instead." I put my calm mask and nodded.

"I wish for you to extend him your friendship and invite him to your father's wedding." Once more I nodded and Jun-jiji sighed.

"I would also like an explanation for your disappearance into the village. Mimori has let me know she has taken away your candy privileges but I wish to hear what you have to say. I have a feeling _he_ has something to do with it." I gave Jun-jiji my entire full on attention.

'He has a name, Uzumaki Naruto, so use it. Oh and yes, I did run off with him for some ramen and with good reason. I needed a break. I also asked him to be my sparring partner in the mornings so you'll have to get use to seeing him around. Don't give me that face. We already agreed that I would be allowed to do whatever I wanted so long as I kept the clan's integrity.' I signed and looked at him, daring him to try and challenge me. Jun-jiji dropped his pinched expression for a tamer look.

"Very well. I will say this though, I may not like him but that boy can bring the real you out. It's been a while since you challenged me with that fire in your eyes." Jun-jiji simply said and left. I smiled a little thinking about how right he was. Something about Naruto simply made me confident that I could handle what ever came next.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my Lovely/Handsome readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it ;) I'm sure some of you really liked this chapter. For those that didn't like it, I will remind you that Naruto is only a crush. Will it fully develop into a full on pairing, who knows?**

**For all we know, she won't end up with anyone. She might bust a Kisaki-mama and take on several lovers (Duelo-Papa and Jun-jiji would so not approve). But that's what makes this story awesome. The plot, the direction in which this story is going is set but not the pairings or interactions that revolve around the events. That develops over time as I write it out. **

**For new readers, you may not know this but Hachiko's personality overrules me writing her interactions with others. So as I mentioned before, this story, pairing wise, can go anywhere.**

**I'd like to thank all the followers and those of you who have taken the time to review. Thanks so much for the support and feedback. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time for my horrid action sequences, still getting use to writing them. Anyways, I hope you all still enjoy!**

**[Insert Disclaimer for Chapter 1]**

* * *

**Four: Friendly Exchanges**

I had a feeling Naruto would show up bright and early, so I made sure to be ready for our training session. I opt for wearing my training hanbok. It consisted of a brown chima skirt and a short sleeved soft blue top. My hair I had braided so that it wouldn't get in the way. I had been hiding my weapons about me and just when I had thought I was finished, I spotted a lone kunai on a leather holster. I sighed as I had forgotten to put that one on before putting on my chima. As I hiked up my chima skirt up high enough so that it wouldn't get in the way, my room door flung open.

"GOOD MORNING HAchiko-ch-chan." I froze and looked at Naruto whose face went beet red before he quickly turned away. I quickly tied the kunai holster on my thigh. I was about to approach Naruto when a maid, one of the maids and coincidentally the one that had been at the gate with Naruto the previous day, came in practically yelling.

"Hachiko-hime isn't ready! Ah." She paused at the door and saw a beet red Naruto and I controlled my blush. He only saw my exposed legs and not anything embarassing but still, I had damage control to take care of, this could easily become a giant misunderstanding.

'You saw nothing here. Understood.' I signed and the maid nodded.

'Tell my grandparents I'll be at the training field for three hours. For lunch be sure to make room for my friend here.' The maid nodded and ran off. Naruto was still frozen in place but he wasn't beet red anymore, that much I could tell. I approached his back and tapped his shoulder. He seemed to jump.

"I didn't saw anything I swear!" He exclaimed. I silently laughed a bit. I went around and put my hands on his shoulders. I didn't have to read his aura to know he was embarrassed. I neared my face to his and he got beet red again, his eyes went wide as I stopped an inch way from his face.

_'I can see why Kakashi likes to tease so much. This is actually fun.' _I let him go and backed off with a small playful smile.

'I know you didn't saw anything important or embarrassing. You okay?' I asked and Naruto quickly responded by nodding his head rapidly and suppressing his red face to a small blush.

'Let's go. We can spar and then go from there.' I signed and he dropped his embarrassment.

"Alright!" He beamed. I took his hand and led him to the small training ground that was behind the estate. It was a grassy area with trees around on the edge of the training ground. Those trees had targets for kunai, senbon or in my case, archery practice.

"This training ground is nice and spacy." Naruto pointed out. I nodded and started to stretch. Naruto followed my lead.

"Warm ups?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

'Sprints across the field till we start to break a sweat. Hang on I need to adjust my seal.' I formed my hands in the ram sign and focused my spiritual energy. Underneath my clothes I wore a white leotard. The leotard itself had hard ink designs that formed a modified gravity seal. The entire idea was Uncle Mori and Lady Suisei's, those two could make things happen, no lie. I had only suggested it as a joke when they had pointed out that I was too slow and they brought the concept to life.

"Cool! What is it that you're doing? Just curious ya know."

'Underneath all this, I'm wearing a leotard that's basically covered in a seishinjutsu modified gravity seal. While most Ninja use gravity seals on enemies during combat to slow them down, Lady Suisei and Uncle Mori figured that it could also have a double use if the seal was modified properly, this seal focuses on my center of gravity, it means I work out all my body rather than just one area if I wore weights.' I explained to Naruto. He looked at me in awe.

"Can I see it?" I smiled and wondered if he realized that I had said 'leotard'. I even wondered if he knew what that meant.

'That means I have to take off all my clothes Naruto-kun.' I signed and tried not to laugh at his expression. He was so flustered. It took him a moment to re-compose himself.

"D-Do you wear it activated all the time?" I shook my head.

'Only wear it when I'm training and only active when I'm training. Over doing things just does more harm than good. Plus once I'm done using it, I have to adjust and be use to my new improved speed.' I signed and Naruto nodded.

"Where can I get one too? It's not fair that only you push yourself." I looked thoughtful and wanted to laugh as I thought about Naruto wearing an orange leotard. I shook my head and contained my fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny? And Why not?" He whined and pouted.

'Firstly, a leotard is kinda like a girl's bathing suit. You'd look ridiculous. But maybe we can get a modified one that has shorts, like a unitard, orange if you want.' I suggested and watched as Naruto's eyes went wide, then his face go red from embarrassment over probably imagining himself in a girl's leotard. However he went to hopeful as I suggested the modified shorts-unitard.

"Yeah! That sounds much better than a l-leotard." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

'However, we need to know what level you are at and improve where you lack. The basics have to be mastered before moving on to wearing a modified seal suit. What's the point of gaining speed and not being able to have good control and stances? Baby steps Naruto, baby steps. It took me three years to master the basic stances for the earth style and get my weapon accuracy at a passable level before I was even allowed to start speed training.' Naruto stopped pouting and nodded.

"Alright. No one said the road to being Hokage would be easy. Alright, I'm going to master all the basics in a shorter time than you!" He proudly declared. I smiled at his determination and signaled for us to start. We started to sprint and I lagged a bit behind Naruto due to the seal. Once I broke out in sweat I stopped, and Naruto shortly followed.

"Now we spar?" He asked. I nodded and he got excited.

'All out to see where you stand, then we go from there.' I signed and then took my stance.

Naruto being, Naruto, moved in and went for the first punch, he aimed at my stomach and I barely evaded him by twirling to the left and ramming my elbow down on his back. He fell and broke his fall with his hands, he kicked up his legs and I jumped away. His fighting style was brash. His academy kata's were rough and unpredictable. He got back up launched at me again. I blocked his punches by redirecting them at the last moment. I was too damn slow due to the seal and all I had time for was to block and redirect his fists, to which he was getting aggravated with.

After a while, he pulled out a blunt kunai from his holster, I countered it with a hidden senbon on my left arm. Clangs could be heard and I could see he was liking the challenge as he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. After a while, the maid from before, came out to the training ground and we both stopped as he held his kunai at my neck and I held two senbon in each hand, one aimed at his eye and the other at his stomach. Naruto was panting hard and I was too but we both managed to keep a smile on our faces. I think we creeped out the maid as she looked pale and scared for interrupting our spar.

"H-Hachiko-hime, your m-meeting with Uchiha Sasuke will happen in an hour and a half. Lady Mimori asked me to inform you it was time to get ready after lunch." I scrunched up my nose at the thought of getting ready for another. Both Naruto and I stepped away from each other. I nodded at the maid and she quickly left. I looked at Naruto who was grinning like a mad fox.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SPAR EVER!" He declared and jumped to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back. He let me go and his cheeks were covered in a small tint of pink.

"Too bad we have to stop." Naruto said with a pout.

'We can do it again tomorrow. I think I know what we have to work on so that we can move you on to speed training.' I let him know and he beamed.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Alright!" He fist pumped and then I heard a loud growl from his stomach. I raised an eyebrow and I felt his embarrassment.

"I forgot to eat breakfast, I was too excited to train with you." Naruto said and I smiled, of course he'd skip breakfast.

'It's okay. Come on, I told them to set a place for you for lunch.' Naruto beamed. I paused as I had forgotten to deactivate the gravity seal. Naruto stared at me as I closed my eyes and did the ram sign. I felt self conscious as I deactivated the seal. I could feel naruto's innate interest. I opened my eyes and noticed Naruto was being shy again as he was blushing and looking at me and then looking away. I took his hand and he simply looked at me. I simply smiled at him and led him back to my sitting room where on the kotatsu was several plates of food, fruit and veggies.

"Woah." Naruto simply said and I sat down and patted the spot next to me. Naruto sat down beside me and followed my lead as I grabbed a little bit of everything. We both ate and I even coerced Naruto into eating a vegetable, even though he claimed I was poisoning him after he bit the broccoli. After lunch, Naruto had to go as I only had an hour left to get ready. I walked him to the estate gate.

"I have the academy tomorrow. Can we train earlier?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

'Six good? That gives us two and a half hours to train and you can have breakfast here before class.' I suggested as the academy classes started at 9am. Naruto nodded happily.

"Perfect. I kinda feel bad though, I have to leave and you have to spend time with Sasuke-teme." Naruto complained. I noticed that there was a tinge of jealousy coming from him. He was probably concerned that I'd prefer Sasuke's friendship.

'It'll probably be boring as we probably have nothing in common.' I assured him and his jealousy wore away.

"You're right. Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow!" He perked up and waved. I smiled and waved.

At my quarters, I took a shower and the maid from before showed up to assist me in getting ready. As I chose a red chima skirt with gold decorations at the hems, I looked at the maid. She was young, probably 17-18. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her skin was sunkissed and she was particularly silent most of the time. While I looked through all my shirts, I wondered why she was always around me in particular. I chose a silk light yellow shirt with red ties and gold decorated cuffs.

The young maid helped me by getting all my hair accessories and putting them in front of me. I decided to leave my hair down, as it was wavy and wear a snapdragon pin to hold my side bangs back.

'How come you're the only one that helps me and is at my call?' I turned to the maid asked. She in turn became a bit shy but spoke calmly.

"Lady Mimori suggested I become a regular face. Not all the staff knows KSSL. There is also the possibility of I becoming a candidate for when you are ready to choose a lady-in-waiting, unlike the rest of the staff here, I come from the Sen clan, although I am many times removed and not directly related to your grandmother." I nodded understanding.

Now it made sense. In time, I would need a personal assistant who I would have total and complete trust in to bounce off ideas with and help me in any schemes be it political or personal. Most candidates for Lady-in-waiting were of higher ranking than the rest of the service staff and generally, as a rule of thumb, distant relatives. Not to mention they got perks like dressing in nice clothing and having to follow their mistress to all social gathering.

'In time we'll see. What's your name by the way?' I asked.

"Tsukisou Yui." I smiled and nodded. Mim entered the room and smiled upon seeing me.

"Good choice in attire. Uchiha Sasuke is waiting in your sitting room. Don't give me that face. He seeks your friendship and that means he gets to be seated in your private sitting room." I stopped scrunching my nose and reluctantly nodded.

"Tsukisou, go get the tea and snacks ready. Give them at least 5 minutes before going into the room." Mim coordinated young maid Yui, who nodded and quickly left. I turned to Mim.

'Let's get this over with then.' I walked out of my room and walked with Mim a few door down to my private sitting room.

Uchiha Sasuke was already seated as I entered. He wore a dark blue kimono. Formal attire. I refrained from scrunching my nose. I did note that he was calm on the outside but on the inside he was nervous.

_'Why are you nervous?'_ I wondered. Mim didn't bother entering with me. I approached the kotatsu. He was assessing me, I didn't miss the way his eyes and ears twitched with each silent step I took. I sat across from him and signed pleasantries.

'Good afternoon. Tea and snacks will arrive shortly.' I signed and he slightly frowned at me.

"I'm not one for sweets." He said.

_'Blunt and to the point. Well might as well poke fun. Who knows maybe he'll get tired of me.'_ I noted and told myself.

'No one said the sweets were for you.' I signed and a playful smile made its way on my face. I felt his confusion and I relished on it.

"Then why even bring it up." He said put out at my response. I smiled happily as I felt his confusion turn to annoyance.

'Pleasantries. Besides you initiated this formal friendship and I have to say I'm curious. Why seek my friendship. My sources indicated that you're not particularly friendly.' I signed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Your sources? You did research on me?" He said in a rather reprimanding tone. I nodded even though I didn't really do any research and just went off on what I expected, then I put together Pinkie and Naruto's opposite but biased opinions of him.

'I like to know who my acquaintances are. Word of mouth tends to twist reality a bit but where there's opinion there's two sides, good and bad comments, both not entirely truthful and not entirely lies. I take both and make my own conclusions. So far, you've only proven to me that you're blunt and a bit mean when you talk. You almost sound like Jun-jiji when I get in trouble for running off.' Uchiha simply scoffed.

"I bet it's when you run off with the dobe, Naruto." I grinned and nodded. It only furthered his confusion. There was a knock and Maid Yui arrived and set down the tray with tea and treats. I beamed eyeing the honey-glazed cakes.

'Thank you Yui.' I signed and got a smile from her as she left. With gusto popped a honey-glazed cake. It had been long since I had a proper sweet. I had been stingy with even thinking about eating my remaining honey drops, so this meeting with Uchiha wasn't so bad if I got to eat sweets. I jumped in my seat and silently swooned. I felt Uchiha's fear spike. I stopped at stared at him.

'What? I haven't had a proper desert since yesterday.' I let him know and his fear washed away.

'You thought I was fangirling over you weren't you?' I asked and he froze.

'I knew it! As if Uchiha. If I didn't stop and gawk at you the first time we met, why would I start now? Besides don't you dare lump me in their category.' I signed and he stared at me with this masked look.

"You are weird." I smiled at that.

'I try.' I popped another sweet in my mouth and savored it. He slowly drank his tea and never took his eyes off me. It was evident he wanted something, his aura felt indecisive and it was killing my sweet tooth vibe. I took a sip of my tea and looked him square in the eyes.

'What is it?' I asked and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked and crossed his arms. Oh, he was getting defensive now.

'You're indecisive about something. Care to share? Can't hurt, I might be able to help.' I signed and his indecisive aura became firm and confident.

"I need to know the truth and you have the answers. _He_ said have them." Each word struck like lightning. I frowned.

'I don't understand. Who is _he_?' I asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." I froze and felt my face turned into an all out glare.

'I can't say anything about-' My hands froze.

_'Thinking about it, the timeline causes this? No, all I was thinking about is Uchiha Itachi and what he did, the incomplete Uchiha Clan Massacre.' _ I shook my head to make my point. Uchiha Sasuke surprisingly didn't get angry. Instead his aura… It was sad and understanding.

"So it's true." He emptily laughed but his aura, it felt dark, angry, not at me but at his brother, I think. I blinked and clenched my fists, now I was the one confused. My hands were no longer rigid.

'What are you talking about?' I signed angrily. My bells on my wrists jingled and the ringing echoed in my ears.

"You've known all along and have been unable to tell anyone, without a single memory of what _he_ did to you… He sealed away everything you know about the massacre." My face went pale. Not a single word he said was lies. My eyes welled up in tears of rage but I kept them at bay.

'How do you know this? How?' I signed a in a flurry. He put his head down and I saw how he clenched his fists on his knees.

"_He_ put me under a tsukiyomi, a specialty of the Uchiha, likea genjutsu where time and space are controlled by the caster. When Shisui intervened and tried to stop him, it got altered instead of seeing a replay my parents deaths, I saw how _he_ sealed away parts of your mind. I didn't understand it until he spoke those words. _'I don't want to kill you so it's best you can never tell a soul what you know, what I'm doing and will do. They have to die.' _I saw it happen over and over again." Sasuke wouldn't look at me. I was officially pissed at Uchiha Itachi.

_'How dare he! Who does he think he is? I respected him. His actions, his every motive was all for Sasuke and the Village… What I knew… What I know… How the hell did he find out about it? Was a I careless and he caught on? He couldn't kill me, so he sealed my ability to communicate and relay what I know about him? Who the hell does he think he is?' _

In ways I had no one to blame but myself.I had messed up, this was my screw up and I would now take full responsibility for it. Uchiha Sasuke, he was different from the one I had anticipated. This Uchiha Sasuke sympathized with me. He didn't know the entire truth though, he simply thought I only knew of the massacre plans Itachi had. He had no idea how much more I knew, but none of that mattered. Right now I only had one thought in mind.

_'I'm going to kill him if I ever I find him. He had no right. For now, I'll just focus on getting Sasuke strong. He's going to drive Itachi to his death anyways, I might as well make sure Sasuke does drive Itachi to his death and perhaps Sasuke will kill him before Itachi's illness kicks in.'_ I shook my hands in front of me and got Sasuke's attention pulling him out of his funk.

'I'm going to help you get stronger.' Sasuke perked up at that.

"You are?" He asked incredulously. I nodded in all seriousness.

'You better kill him before I get my hands on him because what I have in store for him if I ever catch him, is worse than death.' I signed and Sasuke nodded still shocked hearing that I would help him.

'Tomorrow 6am, meet me here. I hope you don't mind training with Naruto.' I signed and he reluctantly nodded. This would be the beginning of an odd sort of friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Now Hachiko knows why she can't communicate stuff about the future. We know why Sasuke was so interested in Hachiko and we have the Hachiko's budding skills in teasing developing and a new character!**

**So what do you guys think about Sasuke? Too OOC? And I love the HachiNaru shipping some of you are so enthusiastic about. **

**Next Chapter: Naruto and Sasuke bump heads, Nanase and Duelo's wedding meaning a ton of characters make an appearance.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time my lovely readers. Stay golden.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yatta! I got it to work! My Christmas Gift to You lovely readers. Ah yes, and I'm apologizing now for the shitty action scenes and for all the underhanded motives of this chapter. Shout-outs to Yugada, for looking underneath the underneath.  
**

**[Insert CH 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Five: Ulterior Motives**

"I am not training with that teme!" Naruto yelled and glared at Uchiha, who glared back. I stood between them and let out a heavy sigh. I knew Naruto would be difficult but it was a damn good thing I had planned for this. I looked at Naruto and got his attention, his glare softened and then he proceeded to whine.

"Hachiko-chan, I thought this was going to be _our_ time." I put my hand on his shoulder in order to get his full attention and then let him have it.

'I'm sorry but you're going to have to share my time with you. You'll need someone to measure up yourself to and he needs to be brought down a couple of pegs if you ask me.' Naruto absorbed what I had signed.

"Brought down a couple pegs? As if the dobe here could do that." Uchiha spat and I looked at him and grinned, a grin that promised pain if he didn't shut up.

'No one said it would be Naruto.' I simply signed and proceeded to stretch. Naruto copied me and Sasuke did his own stretches.

'Sprints until you begin to sweat.' I signed and Uchiha nodded. Naruto went ahead. Uchiha simply heisted as he watched me as I activated my seal. He didn't ask about it but simply got started with warming up. I noted that Uchiha had picked up his speed and Naruto somehow turned it into a race between the two. I smiled watching how easily they turned warm-ups into a contest. When I had stopped the two boys who were beyond warmed up stopped as well. Both were out of breath and had looks as if measuring up each other.

'Naruto, you practice your katas, don't pout, just do it. I'm going to spar with Uchiha.' Uchiha perked up.

"Aw and I wanted a spar. Can I have one after?" I shrugged.

'If we have time, but you have to practice your katas, remember what we talked about yesterday?' Naruto became determined and nodded. He walked off to the side to do his katas, leaving Uchiha and I. I turned to Uchiha, whose anxious aura was all over the place.

'Weapons and taijutsu, all out. No ninjutsu.' I signed and Uchiha nodded. I took my stance, squaring off my shoulders and my legs apart in a firm stance to ready myself for any attack. Uchiha's anxiousness went away and now he was radiating confidence as he took his stance, a relaxed pose, one leg in front of the other and hands up in front of him with his palms open.

_'Fire based style. Figures the Uchiha Clan would focus on fire styled taijutsu.' _I mentally noted but had no time for more thoughts. Uchiha's fist aimed at my face I managed to move my head out of the way but his fist grazed my cheek. I managed to block his knee aimed at my chest but the strength behind it pushed me back hard and I fell my butt. I winced at the pain in my rear, damn did it hurt but I steadily got up. I saw his smirk and his aura doubled in confidence.

"I thought you were strong and fast." I frowned. I was going to wipe the floor with his ego. I heard Naruto yell from the sidelines.

"Hachiko-chan, stop messing around already." Naruto yelled and I nodded and Uchiha's aura faltered a bit. I focused on the ram seal and dropped the seal.

_'Now the fun begins.'_

I moved in and registered the shock that rocked throughout Uchiha as my fist connected under his chin and sent him pummeling into the ground. He sat and stared at me. He glared and his feelings went from shock to anger. He jumped at me and I dodged his fists and kicks. Every attack I redirected and slapped away to which he grew even more aggravated with. I could feel Naruto's excitement as he watched. Uchiha's katas were good at first but as his anger clouded his mind.

I had slapped another fist when he jumped away and began throwing kunai at me. I moved out of the way and brought out my senbon. I flicked away kunai with ease and noted that it was pissing him off that I wasn't throwing weapons at him. I didn't mind the distance between us, I was after all trained in close combat and encouraged to put distance between my attackers and myself, but I wasn't useless in long or mid-range either unless I had no bow and arrows, which was the case here.

"Aww the little princess isn't good in long range." My eye twitched, was he really trying to rile me up and did he think I'd fall for that lame taunt? I relaxed my face and became serious.

'Not particularly but you're attacks aren't effective either. I'm swatting your kunai as if they are annoying flies all up in my honey.' I signed, getting under his skin. He closed the distance and threw kunai at me to distract me. I let them come close in and instead of slapping them away, I grabbed one of them and when he was on top of me, I threw 2 pairs of senbon pining his shinobi sandals to the ground halting his movement. His kunai, I aimed at his stomach and he stopped his fists just centimeters from my face.

"WAY TO GO HACHIKO-CHAN!" I didn't smile, I didn't let my face falter. His cocky attitude was gone but now he was very interested in me and excited, I didn't like it. I slowly moved away and he took out the senbon from his sandals.

"I underestimated you." He simply said as he stared at my senbon masking my face and shaking away his emotions, they were not good ones. I shrugged and pushed their icky feeling to the back of my mind.

'Maybe but I knew how to get under your skin. You let your anger blind you. You'll never be able to kill _him_ if you let your anger blind you. You can however make your anger your drive.' I signed and smiled when Naruto approached us. His excitement levels were high and not of the bad kind like Uchiha.

"That was amazing! Say you think I can learn how to use senbon?" Naruto asked me and I nodded.

'But first you need to master the basics.' I signed and Naruto beamed.

"What about my training?" I looked at Uchiha and signed.

'You need to work on your temper. Your fighting style is good, not perfect but passable. However it's completely useless if you let your temper get the best of you and I know the perfect training partner for you.' I eyed Naruto who looked at me then at Uchiha.

"HIM!" They yelled at the same time, both incredulous at my suggestion. I nodded and grinned at both boys.

'Naruto, You need someone to be your rival, for motivation purposes and since seem to hate his guts, Uchiha will do nicely. As it happens, Uchiha, you need someone to piss you off while you practice that way you can practice keeping a level head and who better than Naruto.' I signed and the two contemplated what I had relayed. Uchiha took it rather well but I did note a small hesitation in him. Naruto however was full of hesitation, so I knew I had to wear him down some more.

'It's fine if you don't want to be each other's partner. Just keep in mind that neither of you will get to start speed training until you both overcome your weaknesses. I'm offering you both a solution of doing it in a way that benefits you both.' Both boys looked at each other and looked away. Naruto's hesitation vanished and he nodded.

"Fine. I'll work with him but only cuz you say so Hachiko-chan." Naruto said and I gave him a soft look.

"Hn." Uchiha said and I smiled at his one syllable expression that roughly could be translated to: ditto. I clapped getting their attention.

'Time to get working. Uchiha work on your Kata's next to Naruto. I'm going to work on my senbon accuracy. If I catch either of you slacking off I will turn you into a pincushion. Uchiha reign in on your temper, Naruto focus on your Katas, no sloppy stances.' I signed and brought out my senbon for effect. Both boys nodded and started to work on their Katas. I turned to a tree and practiced my accuracy. The rest of the session, I only had to throw 10 senbon, six at Naruto and four at Uchiha. I didn't aim to damage but I did aim for it to hurt.

I first helped Uchiha who had the fewest senbon to take out.

'You did better than I expected. I at least expect you're anger to slip more than five times.' I signed to Uchiha after I finished with him. I didn't miss how he smirked at Naruto who was getting angry. I turned to Naruto and had him sit down. I kinda felt bad for hurting him but it was necessary for him to see that I was serious about training.

"Why did I turn into a pin cushion? He only got a little and I got a lot." Naruto whined as I pulled the last senbon from his arm. I could feel the hurt coming from Naruto.

'He let his temper get to him less than you getting sloppy in your forms.' I signed and it crushed me seeing his sad eyes. I kissed his cheek and he froze.

'You'll get better with time and become less of a pin cushion. My sensei, she left me with more damage than I did to you… Naruto?' I shook my hands in front of his face. There was a sloppy smile on his face but his eyes they were far away.

"I think you broke the dobe." Uchiha stated and I looked at him and then at Naruto. Uchiha's aura was amused and Naruto was a mixture of happiness and excitement.

_'I only kissed his cheek… I kissed his cheek without thinking… Oh no, Pinkie was right! He does have a crush on me!'_

Naruto glomped me and his hug was warm and inviting.

"Dobe let her go. She was only trying to make you feel better." Uchiha stated and I felt at tingle of annoyance under his tone. Naruto glared at him and kept his arms around me.

"Jealous teme?" Naruto piped and I huffed and even though a tiny part of my wanted to stay in his arms and um, maybe cuddle with him, I pulled away earning a pout from Naruto. I noticed a small, amused smirk Uchiha aimed at Naruto.

'Okay, training's over. Let's go eat and then you two can be on your way to the academy.'

I did note that while we were eating, Naruto and Uchiha had this spark of rivalry going on. I just hoped throughout the meal that they wouldn't puke. To distract their fighting spirit, I remembered to invite Uchiha to the wedding.

"Wedding?" He asked and I nodded.

'My dad is getting married. The ceremony and reception will be here this upcoming weekend.' I handed Uchiha the white and blue scroll with the wedding details.

'Naruto, you're invited too. You did get the invitation from Duelo-Papa right?' Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Duelo-oyaji gave it to me last week. Something about your jiji and forgetting." Naruto simply said and ate. I nodded and inwardly frowned.

_'I'm going to have to prank Jun-jiji'_ I promised. After the two left, I wondered if the relationship between the two boys would ever get better.

Throughout the week, their relationship improved, in the manner that Naruto tried to be less annoying so that Uchiha wouldn't get skewered and in turn Uchiha wouldn't try to rile Naruto up. It seemed they had this silent agreement: _Don't annoy me and I won't annoy you._

-Wedding Day-

"This is so exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed. She had slept over for the wedding. Young Maid Yui was helping Pinkie into her light pink kimono with red obi. The kimono itself had white flower prints. Pinkie's long hair, Yui had styled up into a fancy updo with little white flowers that popped out due to her pink hair.

"Hachiko, who do you plan on marrying? I know Naruto probably won't be a possibility for you since he's not, you know of a clan." I frowned and crossed my arms.

'The status of one's husband or lovers means nothing to a Hachimitsu Matriarch.' I signed and then turned red at the fact that I quoted Kisaki-mama.

"AHA! You are thinking of Naruto that way… Wait a minute, L-Lovers? EH! What are you planning a h-harem?" Pinkie blushed and I shook my head. I heard Yui cough and try to not laugh.

'No…. But it is a possibility.' I signed and tried to repress my blush. Pinkie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Who do you have in mind? Don't tell me you plan to have both Naruto and Hatake-san? Hatake is old."

'He's not that old! He's only 23/24-ish.' I defended Kakashi and Pinkie raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I don't think Naruto would be willing to share you." Pinkie added and I silently groaned. Yui finished with Sakura and then moved on to help me into my formal hanbok. My chima skirt a soft pink silk. The embroidery all around the chima hems were gold flowers. The light blue shirt, the jeogori, had the same gold flower embroidery running from the shoulder to sleeves and stopped before the cuffs. The cuffs and neckline were soft pink to match the chima skirt. The goreum, the tying ribbon on the blue shirt was light pink with gold flowers along the ribbon ends.

"Hachi, you look so pretty! Let's get your hair done!" Pinkie beamed and she and Yui sat me down so they could fuss over my hair. I smiled and thought about Naruto and Kakashi. They were only crushes and yet, they made my heart beat fast and made me blush easily.

"You're thinking about your crushes aren't you?" Pinkie asked and I smiled and nodded.

'More like the future. It's a scary thing. Right now I have crushes but I'm afraid.' I signed and Pinkie sat down while Maid Yui worked on braiding my hair.

"A-Afraid of what?" Pinkie was now worrying. I gave her a small smile. As my best friend, I knew I could confine in her my fears.

'Falling in love and getting hurt. Sometimes love can't win. Crushes I can handle but Love? In ways, I think it's best for me to keep my options open.' I signed and Pinkie gasped.

"H-Hachi? Are you serious?" I smiled at Pinkie's innate honesty. She was shocked and embarrassed at the thought of having multiple relationships. Clearly she was a believer of monogamous relationships, I was too if the love was strong and endured over time but I also took into account my 'life lessons' with Kisaki-mama. Marriage for a Matriarch was tough and rarely worked out if it was a political marriage, which so far, had always been the case with past Matriarchs. Where as being open for lovers gave a Matriarch the flexibility necessary to run a Clan, maintain the family line and participate in politics. Kisaki-mama first hand experienced this method and encouraged it as the best method for a Matriarch to take if 'Love' never worked out and one wanted to stay out of a forced political engagement.

'I'm thinking about it. You don't know how scary adults and politics are Pinkie, and I hope you never get to find out.' I signed and Pinkie nodded her head slowly. It seemed she understood but was uncomfortable with the topic. Yui finished braiding my hair into a nice French braid, tied with a ribbon that matched my chima skirt. The ribbon had the same gold leaf designs on the edges of the ribbon. On top my head, on the crown, a gold ring was carefully placed.

"There Hachiko-hime. Lady Mimori asked me to bring you two to the garden to mingle with the guests before the ceremony." I nodded and Yui led the way to the large garden in the middle of the estate. As we walked, I paused in the shadows before going into the four connecting halls that faced the garden I refrained from scrunching up my face. Most of the guests were Clan heads, who's aura's all were somewhat similar. They were looking around interested in the decorations, since all the decorations were expensive silk bows and flowers. However I picked up something ambitious in the air and felt rather weary about it.

"Hachi?" Pinkie asked and I held my hand up and she stayed quiet as I looked around the guests.

I spotted Nara Shikaku and Shikamaru, both looked as if they didn't want to be here but the woman standing next to them, she looked around, as if looking for someone. I noted that Yamanaka Inoichi, his wife and daughter were present as well. Inoichi and talked to the Akimichi Choji who radiated nervousness and his mother stood beside him emitting a relaxing aura, probably trying to sooth young Choji's nerves. As my eyes passed over them I stopped on a rather peculiar sight.

Hyūga Hiashi calmly stood with his two daughter's, one a ball of nerves and the other clam like her father and not too far from them, there was who I believed to be Hyūga Neji. He radiated annoyance but controlled his face from showing it. Next to the Hyūga bunch, were the Aburame. I noted that they were a rather quiet small group and Aburame Shino quickly spotted me in the shadows. I was about to question how when a small bug landed on my nose. I grabbed it with my hands and stared at it.

_'Aburame kikachu.'_

I smiled slightly, while Pinkie beside me spiked in small fear. The little bug flew off and then I walked forward into the light. I noted how most of the young boys interests grew and a few turned into annoyance.

_'Jun-jiji is up to something… I don't like this at all.'_

"Hachi, He's here. S-Sasuke-kun is here. Why didn't you tell me?" Pinkie whispered and I gave a small teasing smile to Pinkie. Uchiha Sasuke stood next to Uchiha Shisui. However a blush made it's way to my face as I stared at Kakashi who stood next to Shisui. He was, still wearing a mask, no surprise there but he wore a navy kimono. Kakashi waved and I suppressed my blush. I heavily noted a spike of jealousy from a certain blonde haired girl. I was about to approach the Uchiha plus Hatake when I felt a buzz of bright energy and I turned all my attention at the entrance hall across the garden, where Hyūga Neji was standing. I felt Hiashi's smug chakra radiate and some of the other Clan Heads were either annoyed or disapproved.

"Hachiko-chan!" Naruto bounded in and I happily smiled at him. Suddenly the auras changed to surprised and amused. I noted Hiashi's smug aura turn to one of slight detest. He looked at Naruto sternly. Naruto expertly brushed off their stares as he bounded my way.

Naruto wore a dark orange mens hanbok. The very same one I send him a year ago. The top was dark orange and around the middle a black belt with dark blue. The pants were black so that his top would stand out nicely. I had estimated his size and now, I got to see him wear it in all his glory. On his forehead he wore a dark orange headband with a golden Uzumaki swirl in the middle that I had gotten customized for him. He reached me and smiled widely.

"Hachiko-chan, you look really pretty!" He exclaimed happily and his cheeks were dusted in light pink. I thanked him. He looked at Pinkie and his blush vanished, he nodded at her curtly.

"You look nice too." He said not as excited but at least he was being nice. Pinkie nodded.

'I need to greet the guests. You can join me if you like. Pinkie you in?' I asked the two and they both nodded. Naruto stood by my right and Pinkie at my left. I greeted the Uchiha first since they were the closest.

'I thank you for joining my family today on this occasion.' I signed and bowed politely, trying not to embarrass myself in front of Kakashi. Sasuke was annoyed but followed formality. He eyed Pinkie wearily and gave Naruto a nod and glare Naruto to which Naruto returned. I sighed at their interaction… Well at least they weren't screaming at each other. Shisui did the pleasantries and introduced himself and Sasuke and Kakashi to Naruto and Pinkie.

"We've met." Naruto said and Shisui seemed interested that Sasuke had made a 'friend' of sorts. Pinkie didn't say much she just blushed and often stared at Sasuke.

"Hachiko-chan, you look very lovely." Kakashi complimented and I felt Naruto go stiff next to me. Sasuke seemed to be amused by Naruto's sudden change in behavior. I didn't miss how Kakashi noticed Naruto's small KI aimed at him.

"My, my, it seems _my_ Hachiko-chan has become a beautiful flower. It's no wonder your father refused to show me your new years pictures of you in elegant hanbok. He was probably afraid I'd fall for you." I blushed beet red and Naruto beside me stepped in front of me. Now he was all out glaring at Kakashi. I grabbed Naruto's sleeve and tugged at him to stop glaring but it was too late and Kakashi reacted..

"Oh? A rival in for Hachiko's affections." Kakashi said and I simply felt mortified. I knew he was teasing and trying to rile up Naruto who took the bait and although he was blushing he protectively put himself between Kakashi and myself.

"As _my _right hand woman and _my _best friend, I'm to protect her from those who wish to play with her heart." Naruto stated and I was now very embarrassed.

"Really?" Kakashi challenged Naruto, who wasn't backing down anytime soon. I huffed and pulled Naruto away.

'Don't take his bait.' I signed to Naruto who reluctantly nodded but still glared at Kakashi. I then turned to Kakashi.

'I like you but I don't like you riling up my best boy-er guy friend.' I signed and I heard Sasuke stifle a laugh. I send him a reprimanding look and then slightly tilted my head at Pinkie.

_'I dare you to laugh with a fangirl next to you ready to swoon at your rare moments of happiness. I dare you.'_

Uchiha stopped and I noticed Shisui next to him watch the entire ordeal with an amused face. He stopped when he noticed me send him a glare too.

"Seems you've mastered your dad's stern 'I-Promise-Hell' glare." Shisui simply said and I raised an eyebrow this time.

'You know Duelo-Papa?' I asked him to which he smiled and nodded.

"Attended the academy together. Always one serious kid, even now as a grown up. It's a good thing, you're not much that way. You seem much more balanced than Duelo." Shisui said and I saw him in a new light.

_'He's not so bad… Or maybe that's what he wasn't me to think. I still need to get close to him to see if he knows some of what I know and if maybe he can undo Itachi's little piece of work.' _I mentally noted and gave it a rest. This was a happy family occasion and my mad thoughts would not be ruining this day.

'I really need to get to the other guests.' I signed and the Uchiha plus Kakashi nodded. Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi decided to stick with the Sasuke who wanted to explore the garden for a bit. He realized how many people I had to greet and felt much more comfortable just tagging along with Sasuke. Pinkie however joined her mom to greet the Civlian Council members that were present. So I alone approached, the Ino-Shika-Cho families.

"Pleasant to meet you again Hachiko-hime." Yamanaka Inoichi said after the formal bows.

'I agree. I've met your daughter Ino once, if I'm not mistaken.' I signed and Inoichi nodded.

"We did. Fore-I mean, Sakura mentioned you occasionally from time to time. In fact it was often." I read between her words and her jealous aura. It was evident she didn't like me so I turned to address Inoichi, I was not going to deal with her today.

'I see. Sakura has mentioned you as well.' I replied politely and then turned to Shikaku Nara to avoid further conversation with the young Yamanaka heiress.

'Your son, Shikaku-san?' I signed and Shikaku Nara nodded.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku stated. I looked at Shikamaru, his annoyance at me amused me, I didn't miss the way he looked at me with his calculating look.

"Please forgive my son's reluctance to speak." Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino said and gave the boy a reprimanding look. Nara Yoshino had an ambitious aura in her and it heavily clashed with Shikamaru's reluctance to socialize.

'It's fine. I'd behave the same but Jun-jiji would probably scold me and lecture me.' I earned a small smile for Nara Yoshino. I then turned my attention to Choji who was blushing but smiling.

"This is my son, Choji." Choji politely bowed. His aura was bashful, somehow I found it adorable. I also noted that although plump, he was very cute.

'It's nice to meet you all. I don't often get to meet others my age.' I signed and earned several looks of understanding and one of pity but I didn't let it get to me. Shikamaru though, his annoyance only intensified.

_'He must really not like me.'_ I noted and decided to move on.

'I'm sorry I can't mingle for long.' I signed and Akimichi Choza smiled and nodded. His wife answered though.

"It's understandable. You have many others to greet before the ceremony." I nodded and gave the large woman a smile. Unlike the others, her aura wasn't pushy or ambitious. It was warm and motherly. I nodded and bowed.

The next group being the Inuzaka. I smiled seeing that Tsume, the head of the Clan, she wasn't wearing anything over frilly, just a simple solid dark grey kimono, next to her stood her daughter Hana and her son Kiba. Hana seemed very interested to meet me and Tsume, who I had already met smiled brightly.

"No need to bow. I'm not one for formalities." Inuzaka Tsume was officially one of my favorite clan heads. During our initial meeting she had gotten along with me after I expressed my dislike for formal protocol and when I didn't let Jun-jiji reprimand me for it because Tsume too wasn't comfortable with all the formality.

"These are my children. Kiba, my son, heir to the clan and Hana." I smiled at the two young Inuzaka.

'Putting formality aside, it's nice to meet you both.' I noticed how Kiba had a small smile on his face.

"My mom spoke of you highly. Says you'll really make one heck of a Clan head." Hana complimented. I smiled and nodded.

'It's my fighting spirit that got me my heiress title. I'm sorry but I must do all the formal greets.' I signed and the trio nodded and let me go without saying much. The next group were the civilian council members. Why they were invited was beyond me. I didn't talk much since they were old people and Pinkie's mom was clearly more interested in gossiping with the other council members. I stayed with Pinkie a few minutes. She stood a ways from the bunch of gossiping council members.

"Sorry about that." Pinkie apologized and looked at the council members with reproach.

'Old people, they feel entitled and won't take me serious until I'm Matriarch. Nothing I or you can do.' I stated and she nodded.

"Yeah. Ah! I forgot to ask you. Is Naruto friends with Sasuke-kun?" I looked at the pair who were oddly getting along. They stood underneath the plum tree, Naruto was talking mostly but Sasuke nodded and was actually paying attention and for once, he wasn't radiating annoyance… No he was interested in Naruto's talk, what ever it was.

'Something like that. I introduced them to each other earlier in the week. At first they were annoyed with each other but their past that.' I signed and smiled as I saw Naruto huff and Sasuke smirk. Their friendship, well what ever kind of friendship they had was going well. I turned to Pinkie as I felt her aura turn to worry.

"Oh. Y-You don't' think he'll tell Sasuke-kun bad things about me r-right?" I sighed and mentally shook my head.

_'That's what she's worried about?'_

'I can put a good word for you and ask Naruto to mention nothing bad.' I suggested and pinkie's aura became cheerful again. She nodded and I smiled. I hated seeing her worry or down… It seemed there were still issues with her self-esteem that I needed to work out with her. Maybe I could beat out her fangirl tendancies? Well at least sedate them. I left Pinkie as I had others to greet.

The next group I approached were the Hyūga. Hyūga Hinata was very nervous and slightly hid behind her little sister. I noticed how her father rolled his eyes at her shy behavior. Neji approached and stood next to Hiashi, away from Hinata and Hanabi. He was simply staring at me with a relaxed mask but I didn't miss his lips twitch. He was not happy, he was one of the annoyed auras. It was evident he didn't' want to be here but was perhaps due to Hiashi's request. I bowed politely.

'Thank you for coming Hiashi-san, It's an honor to have your family present.' I signed and noticed that Hinata had remembered me as her aura shifted to surprise and comfort.

"No need to thank me, the Hachimitsu have shown the Hyūga clan a hand of friendship, one we take serious and value." I nodded as it was true. Ever since Jun-jiji opened the Sweets shop, The Hachimitsu had provided the Hyūga civilian branch members jobs, in fact most of the staff in the sweets shop were either half-Hyūga or byakugan-less clan members.

"These are my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi." I smiled at the two girls. Hanabi bowed but kept her face controlled. She was a serious child but I knew she was curious about why I signed. Hinata on the other hand slightly smiled but faltered when she saw Neji staring at her, well more like sternly glaring.

'I do believe I've met Hinata-san before, when I was five at the park.' Hiashi looked at poor HInata who became a small ball of nerves.

"Mh-Y-Yes. You and N-Naruto-kun helped m-me that d-day." She managed to say. Hiashi clearly didn't like Hinata's stutter. However his attention turned to Neji when my eyes connected with the stern boy. His annoyance levels were went up high when Hinata was talking.

"I see. This here is my nephew, Neji." Hiashi's aura was now one with interest and a bit of ambition. Neji cleared away his high annoyance and managed to suppress it to a low level. He bowed politely.

"It's an honor to meet the heiress to the Lady of the Land of Honey." I wondered if he remembered me. He hadn't given it away in his attitude.

'I do believe we have met before at the park as well, if I recall correctly, I accidently ran into you.' I signed and Neji's aura then faltered. Now he had remembered me. Hiashi's aura completely changed, he was very satisfied with what I had just mentioned.

"I see. Perhaps it's destiny we meet again." Neji said and I nodded and heavily noted that my agreement with Neji's statement had just made Hiashi a very happy man.

'If you'll excuse me, there's one more clan head I must greet.' As I walked away from the Hyuga, I overhead Hiashi's comment to Neji.

"Once is a coincidence. Twice, is fate."

I wondered about that as I approached the Aburame. I bowed politely and the two Aburame bowed back. I knew Aburame Shibi wasn't one for words, the meeting with him was a quick one and Jun-jiji and he talked mostly about business.

"Hachiko-hime, it's good to see you again. A couple of our Kikachu seem to be taken with your scent. I am sorry for that" I smiled and shook my head. It seemed to have interested young Shino that I didn't mind their bugs.

'I am use to it. I am told that my scent is sweet like flowers nectar. In ways I blame my infatuation with sweets. I seem to attract insects all the time. Take now for example.' I said and held up my hand. On my index finger nail a small honey bee sat.

"You don't fear bee's?" I looked at Shino who's aura was in complete disbelief. I placed the bee on my head so that I could easily sign.

'No. At the Hachimitsu Compound in the Land of Honey, we have a rather large bee farm. I can't fear them since I'll be working with my own hive to create my own special honey in my first year of Matriarch. If I fear them, then that would be breaking tradition. Besides I find them quite adorable.' I smiled and saw a small tint of pink on Shino's cheeks. Two loud bell chimes signaled the beginning of the wedding ceremony.

'It's seems it's about to begin. I need to head to my place. Please enjoy yourselves.' I signed and left the Aburame to join Naruto who was sitting with me with Mim and Jun-jiji in the wedding party's family area. Kakashi was also seated in this area and to my utter embarrassment, sitting behind me and Naruto. I tried to ignore him there but his crackle like chakra was hard to ignore.

My focus was completely overtaken when a Shinto priest entered the middle of the garden where a small platform was built. Duelo-Papa entered from one hall way and made his way to the platform. I smiled at him and he returned me his smile. He was dressed in the dark blue jaryungpo (groom wedding suit) with gold embroidery on the shoulders and on the front, a gold disk depicting a sun and flower. A red wedding belt was around his torso. His pants were grey and his moka shoes were black and white. I smiled noticing his long hair was up in a tight bun held by the gold binyeo I had given him long ago.

Duelo-Papa was nervous but all that seemed to go away at the third bell chime. Nanase entered and her face was concealed behind a white veil over a white jeonmo (hat). She wore a light blue jacket with long sleeves over a white jeogori shirt, and a navy gray chima. Around her torso she wore a red wedding belt but unlike Duelo-jiji's, her's had little green, yellow and pink flower accessories that jingled as she made her way to the platform in the middle of the garden. Although I couldn't see her hair, I knew it was up, and knowing Mim, Nanase's hair would be up in an intricate fancy bun. Everyone's attention was fixed on Nanase, she was very beautiful despite now revealing her face yet. When she reached the middle of platform, Duelo-Papa lifted the veil and undid the light blue ribbon under Nanase's chin to remove the jeonmo (hat). Nanase was beautiful. Her hair was not as I imagined it. It was up elegantly but her hair was curled and cascaded down as the hat was removed. Her lashes were thick and her cheeks naturally pink from having all the attention of the guests. Her lips were lightly painted pink. The ceremony began once Duelo-Papa set down the hat and white veil. I could feel the love between Nanase and Duelo-Papa.

_'Maybe one day... I could be happy like them.'_

Naruto next to me, radiated awe, he had never been to a wedding, so naturally, he was excited but also taking everything in. I then realized he was looking at me and then at Duelo-Papa and Nanase-mama. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and noted he was blushing.

_'Probably imagining what his own wedding would be like.' _I smiled and behind me felt an amused crackling aura. I touched my cheeks and felt it warm. I was blushing and now self conscious as I remembered Kakashi saying i was lovely and Naruto complimenting me as well. I blamed my blush on Kakashi and Naruto for being in my close proximity.

As the wedding carried on, I noticed a couple of the younger guests that weren't Pinkie and Ino had lost interest in the ceremony. Instead their attention wandered around. Random feeling of boredom, annoyance and a couple of interest, aimed at me bothered me but I didn't look to see who was emitting what, I had more respect for my own fathers wedding and kept my attention at both Nanase and Duelo-Papa.

The ceremony finished with a small claps from the guests. My parents were congratulated (still weird to call them that). In the meantime, Mim orchestrated the meal to be given to the guests in the large entertainment room. The children however, we were all escorted to a different room to be entertained and fed. The room wasn't far from the adults entertainment room, it was across the garden and the sliding glass doors were kept open so that we could easily access the garden and stroll.

+Sitting arrangements+

Kiba, Naruto, Hachiko, Hinata, Hanabi, Shino

Neji, Pinkie, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru

It was awkward sitting in a room with other Clan children. Naruto sat next to me at my right and happily chatted with Kiba who sat next to him. Kiba's sister had been lucky and asked to sit with the adults. On my left, Hinata, Hanabi and Shino sat. Across from me, though sat an annoyed Uchiha. Pinkie sat to his left and Ino to his right. Choji and Shikamaru sat next to Ino and Neji next to Pinkie.

No one said anything to me but I relished on everyone else's interaction. This was the most interacting I saw between those my age. Ino and Pinkie were fangirling and being rivals throwing each other looks when one of them tried to get Sasuke to try a sweet, when he clearly didn't like sweets. Hinata was a blushing mess as she'd peek at Naruto. I was somewhat annoyed that she didn't try to talk to him after he smiled lightly at her. Hanabi was in her own world enjoying her sweets. Shino was quiet but like me, he observed everyone. I caught his stare and nodded at him. I happily popped a honey-glazed bun in my mouth. I silently swooned and was brought out of my little piece of heaven when heard tapping on the table.

'You're being weird again.' I translated it and looked up at Uchiha and he was smirking. I looked around and noticed the looks everyone else was giving me. some thought it was funny, others like Neji, Hanabi and Shino were a bit incredulous at my actions. Ino was the only one that was annoyed, she probably thought I was fangirling over Uchiha.

"Excuse Hachiko-chan, she get's that way with all sweets." Naruto teased with a playful smile. I pouted and huffed.

'Not all sweets, only the really good ones.' I signed and Pinkie gave me a smile and then started to laugh getting others to laugh with her, the only ones that didn't laugh were Shino and Neji. Hanabi and Hinata simply smiled, I did note however that Hinata had this small tinge of jealousy. Ino's annoyance went away but I did note how she still had an aura for distaste. After everyone's laughter, settled, Shikamaru spoke up.

"That was a different kind of wedding ceremony." I had witnessed a couple of weddings at the Hachimitsu Compounds so I didn't think it was.

"Very different. Why? Most wedding are private for families and the actual reception isn't held the same day." Shino added and some of the others nodded.

'It's tradition from the Land of Honey and customary practice for my clan. This is one though is just a small one compared to the more elaborate one's I've attended. Since my father isn't a Hachimitsu. Typical Hachimitsu weddings last a week. One day with the newlyweds, and the rest without them to acquaint the two joining families and settle any business should the wedding be a political engagement.' I signed and earned looks of interest from Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino. Kiba wasn't as interested but surprisingly Sasuke and Naruto were although they weren't looking at me and instead stared at random objects on the table. I felt Hinata and Hanabi's auras settle into a contemplative disposition.

"So your clan does those too." Sasuke stated. I nodded. Ino's jealousy spiked up.

"Will you be taking on one of those kinds of marriages?" Ino asked as if challenging me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Pinkie glared at Ino for the question. Most of the boys, mainly Naruto, waited for my answers, their interests were peaked. I gave Ino a small smile.

'I believe weddings should only be between two people who understand each other and in essence love each other. Should I ever find, the one, then I would definitely marry. Other than that, no. I don't believe in an arranged marriage.'

_'But if necessary for my clan's sake…Then that is a different story and it would be a final resort.'_

I silently added, not daring to let them know that push come to shove, I'd enter an arranged marriage. I felt the aura's around the room as I popped a green tea cake piece in my mouth. Interest, satisfaction, puzzled, jealousy, admiration and respect.

I carefully thought about the reaction and then recalled the aura's most of the adults had, mothers and heads of clan's in particular.

_'Ambition. They all brought along a child my age. Most of this children are… boys. Jun-jiji, you sneaky mofo. What kind of arranged mess are you trying to get me into and for what purpose?'_

I kept a small smile on my face but I knew Pinkie and Naruto knew I was now uncomfortable. Naruto's hand crept under the table to my own hand. He held it tightly and it was assuring. My smile warmed up and I thanked him silently. He always made things for me more bearable.

* * *

**A/N: Jun-jiji is stirring things up. We got to observe Naruto and Sasuke's friendship developing and fuuuuuudge, so many characters! I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, Nanase and Duelo's wedding took me forever to come up with because I was at a loss as to what they would wear. Kakashi and Naruto though, their interaction made me so happy! Ah, I love it when Naruto gets riled up but not as much as Hachiko getting slightly jelly that Naruto smiled at Hinata. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, views and faves, you guys make my day when I get alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! A new chapter and just before the New Year. This chapter is loaded. Brace yourselves! Ah and there's a Harry Potter reference in here somewhere, just letting ya know ahead of time.  
**

**[Insert Ch. 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Six: A lot About Those Meddling Uchiha**

Since the wedding, I had trained with Naruto and Sasuke for over two weeks now. Despite that the two were getting along better, they still managed to get under each other's skin. I had witnessed the two be friendly at times and then they'd bump heads over little things like ramen and tomatoes, weaponry, who was the better fighter… It was starting to grate on my nerves. Even when I turned them into pin cushions, they still kept at it.

_'__At least I know their will's won't break if they ever get tortured.' _ I mentally noted as I watched once more the two boys break into an argument when they were supposed to be working on their Katas.

Giving up on working on my senbon accuracy, I started to walk towards the bickering duo.

"Why must you hum when you're thinking, It's annoying." Sasuke growled.

"Why are you getting angry at me? I was doing fine until you started to yell." The two were now glaring at each other, ignoring me. I clapped and the two then looked at me and paled.

'Why are you two not practicing?' I signed and the two blurted out.

"He started it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"He's annoying." Sasuke looked away dejectedly.

I raised an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. Sasuke complaining and him starting it, were two things I didn't think I'd be hearing today. Typically it was Naruto who got riled up at a comment Sasuke made and would jump into action, usually ending training with a small spar. Naruto, despite working with Sasuke, always complained and whined about it… Sasuke had yet to complain until now. I wondered what was up with him today. Sasuke had been emitting a mix of depression and anger since earlier and now with Naruto's bright and happy presence, he'd gotten annoyed and aggravated but the mixed dark emotions, they lingered in the background fueling his annoyance and aggravation.

'Let's call it a day. Don't you two have a taijustu ranking exam today?' Naruto nodded and Sasuke hn'ed. I dragged them off to eat breakfast. During the meal, I noticed Sasuke was rather silent unlike other times he'd 'Hn' at Naruto's conversations. Even Naruto knew something was wrong with the young Uchiha today so he had kept his loudness below its normal levels. After the two left to the academy I wondered what was bothering Uchiha Sasuke.

I started my other lessons of the day. Wednesday's meant Politics, Business and Calligraphy. I got ready for the day with Maid Yui's help. Today's hanbok of the day consisted of a light blue shirt with dark teal tie ribbon to match my chima skirt. None of it being silk but still it had gold embroidery on the sleeve cuffs and skirt hems.

"Hachiko-hime, which hair pin?" I picked out the loudest looking pin, the one with a vine of orange little flowers. I put it in my hair, to keep my side bangs out of my face. As of late, I loved keeping my wavy hair down, braiding it took too much time since it was long, reaching my waist.

_'__Perfect. Maybe I could visit Naruto later if I can skip out of my lessons.' _I mentally noted. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Hachiko-hime, you're going to be late to meet your grandfather." I snapped out of my inner musing and nodded. I walked with Maid Yui to Jun-jiji's office. Once there, I sat down across his wooden desk waiting for him to arrive. I noted that on his desk there were empty scrolls and ink ready for the lessons. The doors opened and I blinked, it wasn't Jun-jiji.

Uchiha Shisui entered the room and blinked surprised I was in the office. He gave off a sad aura underneath an array of emotions that hit me the moment he saw me. He felt uncomfortable, upset and then it all vanished and was masked with a still calmness but that underlying sadness was still there… Just like it was there in Sasuke when I had saw him earlier.

"Hachiko-hime. I was told I'd find your grandfather here." He bowed and I stood up and bowed back.

'He's supposed to arrive in a few moments for my lessons.' I signed and sat back down offering him the seat next to me, which I noticed he hesitantly took.

_'__Maybe he can tell me what is up with Sasuke.' _ I looked at Shisui who I knew, knew I was looking at him because his entire feelings shifted, he was uncomfortable and unnerved. I knew his guard was up because his shoulders became tense. I got his attention as I waved my hands.

'Ano, Do you know what is wrong with Sasuke? He was acting strange today.' I signed my question and Shisui's shoulders relaxed. His eyes gave away his hidden sad feelings. He looked tired but calm. No amusement behind his eyes just this profound feeling of regret.

"Today is just a bad day all around for the Uchiha Clan." He simply said and my eyes widen and I looked down, away from him.

_'__The near-massacre anniversary… How could I have been so stupid!'_

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was jus-' I stopped when I felt his hand on my head.

"Thank you." I looked at him and his sadness turned into compassion and I knew he meant his every word.

"Not many remember what today is, what it means to the Uchiha clan, what we lost... Nor do they realize how much it still hurts Sasuke." There was sadness, gratitude and in his eyes, that damn feeling, pity.

_'__It's now or never, I won't get another chance like this.' _I raised my hands signed carefully avoiding certain thoughts so that my arms and hands wouldn't freeze mid signing.

'Why Me? It's hard. You know what I mean. I don't remember a single thing but _he, _' For a split moment Itachi, the timeline and the massacre surged in my mind and my arms froze. I knew I had gotten my point across to Shisui as he froze in his seat and his entire aura shift to worry.

"Shit." He was now fully alarmed and his eyes flashed red.

* * *

_-Tsukiyomi-_

_Everything was red. I was no longer in Jun-jiji's office. The moon was overhead and I was in a valley of some sort. I tired to move but couldn't. I looked down and grimaced. I was tied to a post. My arms and torso held down by what looked like thick ropes with ink scribbles. As I stared at the roped I realized what the scribbles were… Seal. A subjugation seal of some sort, I couldn't be sure of the details because it was on me!_

_"__I'm sorry. This was the only way to make sure we'd have all the time necessary to talk." I looked all around for Shisui. I think I was over some sort of body of water, where my reflection was supposed to be Shisui was standing there looking at me, playing the part of my reflection. It was evident I wouldn't be able to sign so how as I going to communicate? Frustrated I groaned and froze at the sound that came out of my mouth._

_"__I-I made s-sound. I-I just… I-I can talk?!" My eyes watered at hearing my voice, my old voice, a voice that was vibrant and firm, one I never thought I'd ever hear again. I looked at Shisui who let out a small smile. _

_"__Your voice is nice, it's cute." He said and if I could blush, I would've. I was going to wipe my watery eyes when I remembered my arms were tied._

_"__Why are you pretending to be my reflection?" I asked and Shisui frowned. He was serious as his eyes roamed over me._

_"__This is the only way to 'hide'. If I emerge from this water, I'll be in your mind and then neither of us will remember a thing." I frowned at what Shisui said._

_"__Your cousin, he set this up didn't he?" I asked. Shisui smiled sadly and looked away from me._

_"__Yes and No. It wasn't all his idea. You gave him the idea." I froze this time. _

_"__Excuse me?" I didn't, couldn't believe him. No. He had to be wrong._

_"__It's at least what he told me. You know too many things, things no child should know. Knowledge like that is dangerous in the hands of anyone. You asked him to help you ease your mind. You were only seven and carrying so much weight on your shoulders. You wished to save me, save Itachi from his fate, save so many and yet… You knew what was right, to preserve the events that were to come. To do nothing and let things follow their natural course." Shisui looked sad and upset as he continued to speak._

_"__Itachi agreed with you to preserve the timeline and with your permission and your idea, he placed an intricate genjutsu as protection. The primary protection is that those who infiltrate your mind will have no recollection of doing so nor will they remember anything that happened in your mind. You could tell the infiltrator anything while in your head and they wouldn't remember a single thing. He said, you thought things through just in case a Yamanaka ever looked into your heard. As a bonus, for your own protection, he made it so that you wouldn't remember either. This way, should the adults around you suspect you and question you, they'd believe you when you said you knew nothing." I blinked and bit my lip to prevent myself from interrupting him._

_"__Then there's the communication buffer. You wanted some sort of normalcy and didn't want to think too much of the future or even the idea of telling another about all that you knew. So the first layer subconsciously curbed your thoughts, key topics like 'timeline', 'future', 'uchiha clan coup', etc. Then there was the in-death seal that would override the communication buffer. The in-death seal, it seems it was triggered. In the event that your heart ever stopped beating, the communication buffer would break and the in-death seal would activate, sealing your knowledge within you forever."_

_Itachi was a genius. In-death seal… That seal, I had an idea of what that seal was for. Just incase I ever died and if I was ever reanimated, my knowledge wouldn't be easily extracted by anyone. It seemed I did tell Itachi just about everything. I felt Shisui's dark aura growing. _

_"__What?" I asked and Shisui now looked very upset and crossed._

_"__It seems my cousin made a mistake." I blinked and Shisui elaborated._

_"__When your grandfather said you'd have two assassination attempts on your life, I didn't imagine it was this bad. Did you die for a single second? Did your heart stop?" I suddenly felt an onslaught of memories of __that__ day._

_"__Y-yes." I simply said shaking those dark memories away._

_"__I see… So that's why the communication buffer is gone. Technically, you died. Now, your arms freeze when you try to communicate with intent to talk about the timeline and other future and past events. Now the mystery is, did Itachi intend for this to happen or was it a deliberate mistake?" Shisui was trying to figure it out. I however knew that somehow, this was no mistake. Itachi is too damn brilliant for that. Even if I didn't like him at the moment, I respected the man's brilliance._

_"__But how did you become aware of it? You weren't supposed to remember. So how do you know of what Itachi did?" Shisui questioned outloud. I snapped out of my self and bit my lip. I didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble. I mean it was bad enough that I encouraged the boy in his quest for revenge, something that I knew Shisui didn't support._

_"__I need to know. Is there someone else who knows? Hachiko-hime this is important." Shisui was now growing impatient. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh._

_"__Sasuke knows what I-Itachi did to me." I said tesing out using Itachi's name, it felt odd to say it and in that moment, I swore not to use it again, it felt wrong to even utter his name. Once more I managed to shock Shisui._

_"__How? Since when has Sasuke known?" Shisui really didn't know how? I thought he'd know since he was there and interrupted the original genjutsu… Or maybe, Itachi meant for it to happen? I decided to go along and see Shisui's reaction._

_"__Sasuke told me that when you saved him, when __he-who-I-shall-not-be-named__ tried to put him under Tsukiyomi. That's when Sasuke found out, he saw what __you-know-who__ did to me." I knew I was being silly, Itachi wasn't no dark lord, nor Tom-flipping-Riddle but it really felt wrong to try to say his name out loud. _

_"__So since the Uchiha Clan near Massacre, I see." Now Shisui was frowning and he was angry, not at me but I wasn't too sure at what he was angry at. Maybe he really had no idea and Itachi really meant to show Sasuke how I was sealed, but for what purpose?_

_"__Sasuke believes I knew about the massacre and that's what his mmh-brother sealed away in me. He doesn't know that I know more than that." I added just incase Shisui was angry at Sasuke. Shisui nodded and then I felt anger and disappointment. Was he angry at Itachi? At Sasuke?_

_"__I'm sorry. Perhaps things would've been better had my cousin not mess with you. Maybe… Maybe you could've found a way to save everyone." I shook my head. Then the idea surged, I had forgotten all about it until now._

_"__You." I simply said and looked at him._

_"__Me?" He asked and pointed at himself. I nodded._

_"__You. You're, you know, breathing still." _

_"__You mean, that I'm alive. I couldn't just let Danzo take my eye and use Itachi to end the Uchiha for his own personal gain. I lived to make a difference." Shisui said calmly. I frowned._

_"__You should've died. You don't belong here." _

_"__I'm fixed now." He said confidently and gave me a stern look._

_"__Fixed? How are you fixed? You don't belong here. Oh, but your counterpart…" My thoughts began running a mile a minute._

_"__I-Itachi killed Danzo… At least that's what the official records say. But I-Itachi, you said he wanted to preserve the timeline like I did. So why would he kill-ah. You did it. You caused Danzo's premature death. You were MIA for a while until you re-appeared. You. Your existence… You saved half of the Clan from being massacred. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!" Now I was pissed._

_"__What I did? I did what was right. I did what I had to do to save my clan from death, from dying in the stain of dishonor. Sasuke is better off now. I made that happen. Yes, I went against yours and Itachi's ideals but I did in a way that Konoha wouldn't completely loose a founding clan or it's internal security. I also got rid of Danzo. By taking my eye, I made sure he died at the right moment. Itachi could've stayed, been the hero after the council found out what Danzo took from me, but he didn't. He carried on with the order to massacre the clan. I had to come out and stop him. All I managed was for him to flee but at least the Clan is still around. Sasuke isn't alone. So many lives were saved. I made all of that happen." I clenched my fists at my sides. I couldn't' move my arms but I could damn well clench my fists._

_"__At the cost of my Clan! Do you know why I never messed with the timeline? Do you? I didn't know the repercussions. At first I blamed myself when I heard that my clansmen were being killed off, I thought it was my existence that upset the balance. First the women and now more than half my clan is dead. Now is see that their deaths are making up for the lives that should've been lost in the original Uchiha Massacre. There's a balance that has to be kept. For every action, for every death originally accounted for, there's an equal and opposite reaction." I cried and put my head down and away from him. I didn't want to see him, not even in picture._

_"__Hachiko-hime, You have to understand, I did what I did with the best intentions."_

_"__Most people with the best intentions end up doing the most horrid of things… I don't even know where the future might lead. Everything's changing. Nothing is certain anymore." I let out my anger and started to laugh._

_"__Hachiko-hime? Are you okay?" I knew he was worried as I was acting out of character._

_"__I'm never okay." I looked at him and he stiffened._

_"__You are lucky, I'm damn decent at knowing when bad things are to happen and that I need an accomplice."_

_"__A-Accomplice?" He asked surprised and I nodded._

_"__This, is your mess. I might not be able to do anything about what you did anymore, but you're not messing with anything without my knowing so."_

_"__You want to change things?" I smiled a little and nodded._

_"__Nothing big. Just help out Naruto, Sasuke, Pinkie, those close to me get strong… Dark times lie ahead." I struggled to say that last part but put on a determined smile. Shisui now was in awe._

_"__Anyone ever tell you that you're scary? First you berate me and now you want my help. That's no way to ask for help." He reprimanded and I glared at him. _

_"__Like I said, your mess, now you're just as involved." I uttered and he reluctantly nodded. _

_"__So you're not angry at me anymore?" Shisui asked and I stopped frowning but replaced my expression to a stoic one._

_"__You're not off the hook. Neither is __he-who-shall-remain-nameless__. Now though, I don't want to kill him, a punch in the face will suffice." I knew Shisui sweat dropped at that but a curiosity spiked in him._

_"__Why won't you say his name?" Shisui asked. I grimaced._

_"__His name feels strange to say. Like I shouldn't say it." Shisui nodded but looked perplexed._

_"__So what will be the first order of business? You want to change things right? What exactly, I'm not entirely filled in on details here." He asked and I sighed. This was going to be hard to fill him in, but I knew where I was going to start and work my way through the main events._

_"__Do you know why, or who instigated the Cou- Wait why can I talk freely to you about this. I thought it shouldn't be possible still?" I asked him as I steered my thoughts._

_"__The first communication buffer is gone. You're only prevented from communicating out there. Inside your mind, you are free to say what ever you want. I'll still remember only because I'm standing here, I haven't fully crossed in to your mind." I nodded and Shisui chuckled. He was amused with me?_

_"__The you here is different from the you outside. You're very talkative and much more emotional." Shisui stated with a small smile. I slowly nodded._

_"__Signing makes me think through what I'm saying and I process better what others say. We're getting off topic here. You ever heard of Ob-mmmh." My mouth instantly shut._

_"__Hachiko-hime? What is the matter?" Shisui hesitated where he stood. He wanted to cross over to me but I shook my head and he stopped. I avoided my thoughts on that damn troublesome Uchiha._

_"__I can't, say? W-Were there any other b-buffers?" I asked slowly, making sure my thoughts were concentrated on the mind seal thingy's. Shisui looked thoughtful._

_"__It seems Itachi did leave some things out when he spoke to me. Technically you should be able to communicate freely, you're alone in your mind. I haven't crossed over… But you're under Tsukiyomi. You're mind is under my chakra's influence even though I haven't crossed, the seal feels foreign chakra… Could it be?" My interests peaked in his words._

_"__We were able to freely talk about the Uchiha Clan, Itachi and Danzo, even myself. So how is it that you can- Ah, because I brought it up. It seems the communication buffer is still sort of active, since you're not dead. Earlier you were going to say something and changed the topic." He said with eyes wide and I mentally banged my head on something hard._

_"__You mean, I can't tell you anything you don't know. Great. So much for changing things." I sighed and put my head down. Once more, the timeline was preventing me from messing with it._

_"__Hachiko-hime?" Shisui was worried again. He probably thought I was crying._

_"__Remind me to maim Itachi. A punch to the face simply will not do." I said and I looked up with a smile that creeped out Shisui._

_"__H-hai. Ano, So what now? I mean… You can't tell me what you wanted but m-maybe we can always try and find ways around it if you'd like?" He suggested._

_"__Alright. I can say though, train long and hard Shisui and don't ever hesitate to train Sasuke. He's going to need it." I simply said without really thinking. Shisui nodded and went through a couple of handsigns._

_-End of Tsukiyomi-_

* * *

I felt woozy waking up.

"Hachiko-hime?" I looked at Shisui, who was holding me and Jun-jiji who was worrying over me.

"Hachiko you fainted. When I came in, you collapsed." Jun-jiji said and I blinked and then looked at Shisui. His face was worried but on the inside he was calm.

'I'm just not feeling well.' I lied to Jun-jiji who nodded.

"Perhaps you're training too hard and overworking yourself with lessons. Mimori is right in you taking a couple of days off for yourself." I quickly sat up and wondered if I had heard correctly.

'I get multiple days off?' I asked and Jun-jiji nodded. He looked somber and I hid my glee.

_'__That sounds really nice. But why is Jun-jiji acting odd… He's too worried, more than usual.'_

I slowly got up and turned to Shisui and bowed in gratitude and then to Jun-jiji. In that moment Maid Yui arrived with a first aid kit.

"Hachiko-hime." Maid Yui rushed to my side.

"Maid Yui, escort Hachiko-hime, she's not feeling well. Be sure that she doesn't do extraneous work to day." Maid Yui nodded and Shisui smiled at me.

"Take care of yourself Hachiko-hime." I bowed and left the office. Maid Yui fussed over me until we reached my room. She had me lie down and rest. Mim arrived and she too fussed over me.

"Tea. A relaxing tea is what you need. Yui please get us some. I'm going to go get some relaxing incense." As they left me alone, I stared at my room ceiling.

_'__So much to think about but not today. Today, I need to rest and let my subconscious process everything.'_

I had spent most of the day in the garden playing the flute until I felt Pinkie's chakra. I turned to the entrance hall and Pinkie bounded over. I noted her worried look and down aura.

'Pinkie?' I asked and she looked on the verge of tears. I patted the grass and she sat down and broke down in tears.

"It's Sasuke-kun. H-He called me annoying a-and," Pinke started to cry again and I calmed her by rubbing her back.

"H-He said I wasn't remotely his type. T-that maybe if I-I was somewhat l-like you, h-he'd consider m-me. You!" Now she was angry. She looked at me and glared. I knew she was partially at me and partially at herself.

'Calm yourself down before you say something you'll regret.' I signed and Pinkie clenched his fists. I readied mine just incase she was going to lash out violently.

"C-Calm myself when the boy I love clearly prefers my best friend!" I refrained from twitching so settled for something easy.

'Sakura are you really going to let him of all people come between our friendship? I already told you I'm not interested in him.'

"But he's interested in you! Even at the wedding reception, he knew you well to point out that you were being weird."

'So did Naruto, who apologized for me being weird.'

"That's not the point. Sasuke-kun acknowledges you. He see's you. He-" I clapped my hands and she shut up. I was frowning but I wasn't angry at her. I knew where her insecurity was coming from.

'He doesn't see you because you don't stand out.' That got her attention. Now she wasn't angry, she was shocked.

'I'm sorry I'm being blunt but that's what it is. You stand with all his other fangirls and are lumped with them. Your true self doesn't come through because you idolize him and don't even stop for a second to get to know him. Do you know his favorite food? Do you know if he likes sunsets? Watching the stars? What his favorite past-time is? If he has hobbies? You just follow him around with all his other fans. You don't even take your career serious. You're a kunoichi in training and all you do is fangirl over him. What good will your fangirl tendencies do for you in your career? Do you think you'll survive out there for a second? Have you even trained for a full 2 and a half hours a day as minimally required by the academy? Sasuke won't ever see the real you until you take yourself serious and I'm not talking about your looks.' I knew that with each word, she was getting hurt but I had to give it to her straight. As her best friend, sometimes, I couldn't be soft on her. Pinkie stayed quiet and then her anger simmered until it started to boil again.

"Ino was right." I froze.

"You're not a kunoichi, you're a civilian clan heiress. You would never understand me. Even when you tried to, you'd never be able to relate. She was right, that as we aged up, we'd grow apart. You'd be more concerned over your duties as an heiress and dealing with clan politics to understand-" She didn't finish as I hugged her. She just froze and broke out crying again. I pulled away as soon as her boiling anger went down. I wiped her tears and I made sure she could see.

'Ino can say all she wants. I don't care what she thinks, she doesn't know me like you do. So how about we work out a plan to get Sasuke to see you, the real you? I think changing up your style might help and maybe I could pull strings to get you to maybe train with him.' I suggested and Pinkie nodded and hugged me.

"Hachi you're the best! I'm sorry I yelled at you and was angry at you. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ino but-" I shook my head.

'I know, I know, you just worry a lot.' I signed and she smiled weakly. Pinkie wiped her tears.

"So, how exactly are we going to make this work? You're plan for me to be noticed by Sasuke-kun." I grinned and began to sign.

'Easy, simple rules and if you can abide to them for say, 2 weeks, I'll get you in on his morning training. I happen to know who his sparring partner is.' I signed and Pinkie perked up.

"Okay, but what are the rules?" Now she was nervous.

'Rule one: No following him around. That's like important. The more you're not a part of his bandwagon, the more you'll stand out later.' Pinkie nodded and I went on.

'Rule two: You need to start training. You should come by in the evening, 8pm. I usually train a little after dinner. This way, when you do start training with Sasuke, he'll notice how good you are.' Pinkie nodded fervently.

'Rule three: Don't be a fangirl. What ever the rest of his fangirls do, don't do it. It more than likely annoys him. His eye and sometimes his forehead twitches when he's annoyed. So keep an eye out for that.

Rule four: Keep your distance from him, until he starts to be friendly with you, then you can be closer.' I added and Pinkie now looked puzzled.

"How do you know so much about Sasuke-kun?" I smiled thinking of Naruto.

'I've watched how he and Naruto are around each other and Naruto loves to annoy him, so he's the one who pointed out to me Sasuke's twitiches.' Pinkie nodded and then she went on alert.

"Ah, I came over too to let you know about the scuffle the two had. I forgot to inform you when I got here." I paused and raised an eyebrow. Pinkie was now fully concerned.

"Naruto and Sasuke had to spar, for the taijutsu exam today at the academy, Naruto did really well and he surprised everyone. Iruka-sensei was beyond impressed but Sasuke, he got irritated with the praises Naruto got from Sensei… Sasuke attacked Naruto from behind. The two ended up in an intense fight and in detention. Sasuke for attacking Naruto and Naruto for bringing out senbon." I paled at hearing that.

'That bad?' I asked and Pinkie nodded.

"They weren't hurt badly, just scratches and bruises. Naruto had more bruises on his face than Sasuke. Sasuke though, he was so angry when he was fighting with Naruto… I tried to ask him why he lashed out with Naruto. He told me to mind my business and I told him I just wanted to help him and that I loved him and that's when he told me those things… Hachi?" It seemed today the Uchiha just caused nothing but havoc. I contained my anger. He had no right to lash out a Naruto, to tell Pinkie those things.

'Come. We're going to look for Naruto and Uchiha. Now.' I signed and stood up. Pinkie hopped up.

"T-They should be at the a-academy still since they had detention." I nodded and had her lead the way. On our way there I thought of the different ways I would handle Uchiha. I knew for a fact I was going to make him apologize.

Once we reached the academy grounds I noted that there were some girls lingering around, among them Yamanaka Ino who looked at both Pinkie and I.

"Come to join us Hachimistsu?" Ino asked. I donned my stoic mask.

'Hardly. I have business to tend to.' I signed and crossed my arms. I felt two hidden people. One a top the building, and another behind the tree with a swing. The one up high was probably an Anbu. The other though, felt familiar, academy student sized. I closed my eyes and it was anxious. I stopped noting my surroundings when I felt them coming. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were going to come out since I could sense their chakra signatures. Naruto was naturally bright and warm, although a bit sluggish, meaning he was down, sympathetic to Sasuke. Sasuke, his chakra signature was raging like a fire, he was so upset and angry but that was no excuse. As soon as they stepped out of the academy doors, I relaxed my arms. I noted the hidden chakra behind the tree became a mess of admiration and shyness.

"Hachiko-chan!" Naruto beamed and I smiled at him. I felt a small spike of jealousy from the person behind the tree. I greeted Naruto warmly as I hopped, Pinkie on my heels, it was the perfect cover as Sasuke stood next to Naruto. I quickly moved in and punch Sasuke in the cheek, knocking him down in the process. His fangirls were in shock. Pinkie, I heard gasp and Naruto, he was still for the first time in a while, even his sunny disposition stilled.

"What was that for Hachimitsu!?" Uchiha growled and before he got the chance to stand up, my hands went in a flurry of hand signs. I ended in the dragon handsign and slammed my hands down to the ground. A barrier formed around him and his fangirls gasped and some began to scream.

"Let Sasuke-kun go!"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

They didn't dare make a move but I made sure to keep a part of me attentive to them just in case. Uchiha was now pissed as he stood up and touched the barrier only to be zapped.

"Hachimitsu you get me out of here now!" He yelled and I borrowed a leaf out of Kakashi's aloof attitude.

'I'm sorry, did you hear anything Naruto?' I looked to Naruto who hesitated but then gave me an impish smile.

"Mmm, I could've sworn it was the wind ya know." I smiled at Naruto and pulled Sakura from behind me to stand beside me. She blushed as Sasuke was glaring at her, then at me and lastly at Naruto for going along with me.

"Hachimitsu!" Uchiha roared.

"Let Sasuke-kun go! Can't you see he's angry?" Ino yelled behind me. I turned to Ino, who was clearly not happy with me. I had more than enough reason to give he a piece of my mind but I decided today was not the day. She was only being a silly girl, trying to put distance between Pinkie and I. Now though, she probably thought I liked Sasuke. I wondered if she saw a rival in me more than Pinkie.

'Please. I bet he gets as angry when you and the horde you're with follow him around. Besides, my business here is with him.' I turned away from Ino who was fuming and Sasuke was still fuming.

"Business with me? I doubt that. If anything you're just showing off. Now let me go." I approached the barrier and touched it. His eyes went wide when he saw it didn't zap me.

"How?" He asked and I waved Naruto over. He looked at me worriedly and then at Sasuke with just as much concern. Naruto probably didn't realize it, but he already considered Sasuke a friend.

'You trust me?' I asked Naruot and he nodded. I took his hand and he blushed and then I set his hand on the barrier. Naruto winced probably expecting to get zapped but then he relaxed.

"Hey, this feels cool. Is this the same barrier from that one time?" Naruto asked, I noted he kept his tone down, mostly for Sasuke. I shook my head.

'Similar but inverted.'

"Why isn't it hurting him? Why only me? Hachimitsu get me out!" Sasuke demanded and I shook my head.

"Hachiko-chan, Teme is getting angry, I had already beat out most of his pent up anger. Please, just let hi-" I turned to Naruto and shook my head.

'Not until he apologizes to you and Pinkie.' I turned to Sasuke and he went from angry to incredulous.

"You have got to be kidding me. All this for them?" I glared at Sasuke.

'I know what to day is for you. You have all the right in the world to be angry, to feel what you feel, but you shouldn't have treated them that way. Naruto was complacent to your feelings. Haven't you noticed he's toned down his voice to keep you at ease? Sakura even noticed it, none of those bimbos behind us even asked you how you felt, and they didn't keep you in consideration. Yet those that did keep mindful about your feelings today, they were the ones you lashed out at.'

I made him feel bad, really bad. His anger plummeted little by litter until there was nothing left but sadness and guilt. Pinkie and Naruto, thankfully, blocked out the fangirls from seeing me sign and had no idea what I was telling Sasuke, or else they would've protested at the 'bimbo' comment.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered loud enough for only us to hear. I smiled a little as I felt Naruto's energy go back to being bubbly and now it was extra warm. Pinkie's sad, demeanor changed to a hopeful one.

"You're not alone you know. You have us." Naruto said quietly. I held Naruto's hand and squeezed it, he had said the exact words Uchiha needed to hear, I felt a small seed of hope bud amidst Sasuke's sadness. I smiled and let go of Naruto's hand. I released the barrier and held my hand out. Naruto copied and Uchiha took both our hands.

"T-thank y-you." He uttered and both Naruto and I nodded. Pinkie simply stood quietly beside me.

"Ano! Let's go get some Ichiraku! Teuchi-oji yesterday announced a new tomato flavor." Naruto beamed and I looked to Sasuke who looked at Naruto and nodded. I fist pumped and glomped Naruto who I knew was getting embarrassed at my close contact.

'Lets go! I am getting hungry. Pinkie and I haven't had a meal yet.' I signed with one hand.

"Pinkie?" Sasuke asked with a small smile. I grinned and looked at Pinkie with an amused look. Pinkie turned beet red and then she turned to me. I knew I embarrassed her with that nickname. I took Naruto and Sasuke's hand and ran off ahead, with them behind me trailing.

"Hachi! You're not supposed to call me that in front of others!" Pinkie whined, not as loud as I expected, I could hear her coming after Naruto, Sasuke and I.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I couldn't let this chapter end badly. This is like the last chapter post of 2014. By the way, getting ahead of myself here but [early/late depends on your POV]: HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Anyways, I had to show the strength of the bonds between Naruto and Sasuke, Hachiko and Sakura, and sort out the whole Shisui thing. One more mystery remains, Root. They will come up soon, well not too soon, but soon. **

**As for Ino, she's still in her fangirl academy phase. She will mature soon, Promise. Hinata will make an appearance next chapter. Ah and before I forget, I apologize for the lack of NaruHachi, since this was focused entirely on the Uchiha. However I promise I will make up for the lack of NaruHachi. Next Chapter, will be a defining moment. So you guys better not miss it!  
**

**Thank you for reading and until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, brace yo selves! Take note, if you're watching the anime and haven't finished the manga, I warn thee of Spoilers. You have been warned.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Seven: Conflicts and Confrontations**

Like Jun-jiji promised, I didn't have lessons for the rest of the week. I didn't mind it because it gave me time to focus on other things that plagued my mind.

_'__Itachi only did what I asked of… Was I in the wrong then? Am I in the wrong now for trying to make sure things don't end up disastrous? I may not know what's right or what's wrong anymore, but I do know that I'm going to do what I must to make sure Naruto doesn't… I know in the original plot he almost-'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Pinkie's fist collided with my cheek. I took a couple of steps back and threw my thoughts to the back of my mind.

_'__Focus. Pinkie won't get better if I don't challenger properly.'_

Regaining my footing, I blocked each incoming blow, noting that there wasn't much strength behind Pinkie's blows. Pinkie and I had started training three days ago. She was easy to work with since she understood what the repetitive katas were for. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke who dealt with focusing on their Katas, Pinkie, I actually sparred with for one solid reason. She wasn't fluid nor flexible, she did her katas perfect. Textbook perfect. It was too painful to watch her robotic movements. In order to get her to make her movements more natural, I decided to focus on her ability to keep up her katas while sparing with me and to test out her reactions and ability to think on her feet. She wasn't strong but she was light on her feet and I intended for her to use that one innate skill to the best of her ability.

"Ah!" Pinkie yelled as I roughly kicked her gut. She fell back on her bottom and pouted at me.

"Hachi that's too hard." I dropped my stance and sighed.

'I have to push you. That's what this training session is for. How else to do you expect to get good enough to train at par with Sasuke.' Pinkie's determination solidified and she nodded firmly.

"Okay, lets start again." After our evening training, Pinkie had to head home. I spent some extra time on the small training ground shooting arrows to improve my accuracy. While I shot my target over and over, my thoughts strayed over the things I had learned from Shisui while under Tsukiyomi.

_'__If I sign, I freeze. With Shisui though, I was only able to communicate what he brought up. Even if it was in my mind, it was only possible because he re-arranged my mental psyche with Tsukiyomi. Even then, Itachi's piece of work recognized foreign chakra and prevented me from blurting out about Obito, proving that the buffer itself still works although I'm not exactly sure when it won't work. I do know that it made me uncomfortable to talk about Itachi. I wonder if physically, in person, will the communication buffer will override my hands freezing. Technically if Shisui verbally brings up the topics, maybe it'll be easy for me to communicate with him about Obito but more importantly, Black Zetsu. Maybe I should visit the Uchiha soon to test it out.'_

The next day, Sunday, meant no morning training. So I got to sleep in which wasn't so bad. I got ready for the day by wearing a simple green chima skrit and light orange top. I let my hair down and braid my side bangs to pin them back with an orange rose pin with green beads that glimmered. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and then Maid Yui arrived.

"Hachiko-hime, your grandfather asked me to accompany you to your Father's house." I nodded and we headed out. Maid Yui and I walked in a comfortable silence. She knew the way to Duelo-Papa's house, a house I gave to both him and Nanase-mama. He only took it because I told him the gift was mainly for my new sibling. I wanted my new baby brother or sister to be raised in a nice house near the park and not too far from the Hachimitsu Estate. It was a 4-bedroom, white painted house with a brown roof. It had a large front yard and a nice tall wooden fence all around the house, for privacy purposes

"Hachiko-chan!" Nanase-mama greeted me as soon as we entered the front yard. Nanase-mama was sitting on a wooden swing, she got off and greeted Maid Yui. Nanase-mama wore a long dark blue dress with ¾ sleeves.

"Will you be joining us too?" Nanase-mama asked Maid Yui, who shook her head.

"I was just sent to walk Hachiko-hime over. I'll be picking her up later." Nanase-mama shook her head politely.

"It's okay. Duelo and I will walk Hachiko back. Are you sure you won't join us for tea, just a bit?" Nanase-mama asked again only for Yui to decline.

"I have work to get back to. I'll let Lady Mimori know you will be bringing back Hachiko-hime." Maid Yui was so polite and formal. I would have to get her out of that habit, especially if she wanted to be my Lady-in-Waiting. After Yui lef, Nanase-mama poked my cheek, earning a small smile from me.

"Hachiko-chan, I made lots of sweets. I heard you were still being kept from having them." I grinned widely.

'You are a savior.' I signed and hugged Nanase-mama. She took me to the kitchen where she had a table full of the sacred C's: cookies, candies and cakes.

'I have died and gone to Heaven.' I signed and looked at Nanase-mama.

'You lady, are the best thing that's happened to Duelo-papa.' I signed and then I felt it. Nanase-mama was happy and just so sensitive to my words. Her hormone induced tears started. I carefully led Nanase-mama to a chair and she managed to smile and cry.

"Oh Hachiko, you're so nice to me. You're the best daughter any mother could ask for. I hope you teach those same things to your little sibling." Nanase-mama said and wiped her tears with one hand while she softly touched her stomach. I froze at her heartfelt comment. Nanase-mama noticed I became still.

"Hachiko?"

'You consider me your daughter?' I asked shly and Nanase-mama smiled softly and hugged me. She petted my hair.

"I've always thought of you as my own ever since you woke up at the hospital. Even if it was just pretend for me at one point. I never thought I'd actually become a part of your family." Her voice was now soft and she let me go and smiled warmly at me.

"Even if I'm not your mother by blood, I look after you as if you were my own." I nodded and then she got up and made some tea. Nanase-mama and I never had one on one time. There was always someone in the room whenever we were around each other, now though, I was certain, I could look up to her as a mother. I had Mim, who was like a mother to me at one point long ago but she was my grandmother, she spoiled me, punished me like a mother would to a daughter but with Nanase-mama, it was different. Nanase-mama was the first person I met when I woke up here, the first person to acknowledge my intelligence when everyone else brushed her findings aside. Even Duelo-papa had his doubts about my intelligence but not Nanase-mama. Maybe that's why, it didn't bother me at all to look at her as my mother. Sure there was also my birth mother, Rei-mama but I never knew her, even though everyone often commented that I was courageous like her. I didn't see Rei-mama as my mother. I saw her more like my sister because of her physical resemblance to my sister from my former life.

Nanase-mama and I spend a little time eating sweets and me giving her feedback when Duelo-papa arrived. I felt his chakra and I jumped up from my seat and opened the door for him. Duelo-papa was surprised. He was wearing his white lab coat and his long dark hair, curiously enough was tied back in a low ponytail; he looked good.

"Hachiko." Duelo-papa hugged me and I led him to the Kitchen. Nanase-mama smiled and welcomed him home.

"A feast of sweets. Hachiko, I thought you were banned from sweets?" I impishly smiled at Duelo-papa.

"Duelo, let her get a way with some." Nanase-mama defended me and I nodded agreeing with her. Duelo-papa sighed.

"Alright. Just don't tell your grandparents. I don't want another lecture from either of them." Duelo-papa said and I nodded and popped in my mouth a white frosting cake piece. I swooned and Duelo-papa burst out laughing. I felt static chakra and perked up noticing how lethargic it was. There was a small knock on the back door and Nanase-mama stood up to answer it.

"Hachiko, what was that?" Duelo-papa asked amused at my blushing face.

'A proper response to a delicious sweet.' I signed and Duelo-papa raised an eyebrow.

"Not that, I know what that was, I meant you perking up?" I blushed some more and then Duelo-papa got his answer.

"Duelo I nee- Ah, Hachiko-chan is here." I stared at Kakashi in all his mysterious alluring glory. I waved at him and he smiled, I think. That damn mask made interpreting his facial expressions difficult and his amused energy didn't help either. I did note that he was ragged. His clothes had minor tears here and there. Then I spotted it, there was a large gash at his side. He had been bleeding by the looks of it but it was not dry on his shirt side. I began to worry as I looked at his face carefully, under his eye, there were signs of exhaustion and he looked a bit more pale than usual.

"Let's head to the guest room and you can tell me about it while I patch you up." Duelo-papa said and Nanase arrived with a first aid kit handing it over to Duelo-papa.

"Nanase stay with Hachiko." I looked at Duelo-papa and he gave me a 'be-back-in-a-bit-don't-fuss' I nodded slowly and Kakashi followed Duelo-papa.

"I can still see you have a crush on him." I quickly turned to a smirking Nanase-mama. I waved my hands around.

'Shush! He has the hearing ability of a dog!' I just wanted her to keep it down and Nanase-mama's smirk turned into a smile.

"Eh. I wonder how Naruto-kun will take it. At the wedding it seemed like the two didn't hit it off well." I blushed again and Nanase-mama smiled.

'I'm only teasing.' Nanase-mama signed and I sighed thinking about my feelings for Naruto and Kakashi.

'You alright?' Nanase-mama asked and sat down next to me. I looked at her and shrugged.

'I have a lot on my plate. Being an heiress is a job on its own.' I simplified and left out the real problem, knowing all I know and not being able to talk about it.

"Well you're young. You shouldn't dwell on those things right now. You have a break from your lessons right?" Nanase-mama asked and I nodded.

"Then you should spend it enjoying yourself. Since your Dad is busy with Kakashi, how about you go look for your friends and bring them over, ne? I did make all these sweets and your Touchan and Kakashi aren't big fans of them. Sound like a plan?" Nanase-mama asked.

'Okay. I'll be back soon!' I signed and Nanase-mama smiled. I got up and headed out the door. First thing being first, I headed to Ichiraku's. Hopefully I'd find Naruto there. As I walked I noticed the looks I would get from those around the street.

"That's the Hachimitsu Clan heiress."

"Pretty little thing for a mute."

"My daughter says she's friends with the Haruno's daughter, the Uchiha Heir and the demon."

"Shhh. Not too loud."

"Why would a refined Clan Heiress befriend a monster?"

"She probably doesn't know any better, being an outsider and all."

I went past the gossiping bystanders and put on my stoic mask. I reached the ramen shop and stopped. Naruto wasn't there, I couldn't feel his bright chakra; I decided to enter anyways, to see if Teuchi knew anything.

"Hachiko-chan! Welcome, are you looking for Naruto-chan?" Teuchi greeted and smiled broadly. I nodded at the old man.

"Ah, You missed him. He said he was heading home." I gave him thumbs up and bowed to thank the man, then I ran off. Naruto's apartment wasn't that far from Ichiraku's. I arrived outside the building and smiled as I felt Naruto's bright chakra. I smiled and headed up the stairs to his apartment. I arrived at the right door, going off where his bright chakra was coming from. Before I even got to knock, I could hear a scuffle and a loud yell. I think he hit himself or something. I was about to knock when the door opened and I smiled brightly.

"H-Hachiko-chan!" Naruto brightly uttered and then he looked behind him and carefully hid his apartment from my view by stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Heh, Sorry, my place is messy. I just got back from having a nice bowl of ramen. How'd you find my place? Not that I'm not happy to see you ya know, I'm just curious." He asked and I decided to mess with him.

'You really want to know?' I signed and Naruto nodded eagerly. I neared his face and he froze at my approach. I smiled as I got a blush from him.

"Ha-Hachiko-chan?" He asked slowly. I could feel his embarrassment radiate in warm waves. I then registered a new signature that I knew I had met before, it turn to shock and then it radiated jealousy. I backed away from Naruto and the jealousy lessened, shock going away and a bit of anger lingered behind some shyness.

'Nanase-mama asked me to invite friends over. I'm spending the day at Duelo-papa's house. She made lots of sweets. I'm going to find Pinkie too. Want to join?' Naruto beamed but then became hesitant as I mentioned Pinkie.

"Mmm. I guess I could tolerate Haruno." I smiled widely at him and took his hand. I felt the spike of jealousy go up again and now the shyness was gone.

_'__I'm going to have to confront Hinata soon. She keeps stalking Naruto and get's angry when I'm near him. I hope she stops following us.'_

Naruto and I reached the street where Pinkie's house was. I was going to keep walking when Naruto stopped walking and I felt him tug my hand, which was still clasped with his.

"I think I better wait here." I nodded slowly at Naruto and let go of his hand. I headed on my own and knocked at Pinkie's.

"Ah, Hachiko-chan! You here to find Sakura?" Mebuki, Pinkie's mom answered the door. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, she's left a while ago to the academy. She signed up for the extra Kunoichi lessons. As of lately, she's been determined to be top Kunoichi." I smiled and nodded. It seemed my intervention with Pinkie was paying off if she was taking up extra lessons.

'Can you tell her I dropped by and tell her that I'll be at my Dad's house.' I signed and Mebuki nodded.

"I'll be sure to give her your message. Have a nice day dear." I nodded and headed back to where Naruto was waiting for me. As I walked over to Naruto, I paused as I registered Sasuke's chakra next to Naruto and a whole bunch of other chakras, emitting excitement and low and behold, Hinata's chakra was in the back, hidden and still simmering.

I reached the area full of pre-teens. I needed to cut through them to reach Naruto and Sasuke. Sighing, I decided to push my way through.

"Hey!"

"What's the big idea!"

"No shoving."

Getting irritated as I forced myself through, I felt someone push me forward hard and I fell forward into Sasuke's arms. Immediately there was a frenzy; it was like sharks out for blood. The fangirls began seething in rage and Naruto's usually sunny disposition turned sour. Then there was that amused hidden signature that enjoyed me falling into Uchiha's arms.

"You okay Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked. He made sure I was standing firmly before letting me go. Naruto bounded over and worriedly looked me over.

'I'm fine.' I told both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto nodded and his sunny disposition returned. I glared behind me, emitting a spike of KI. The fangirls backed off as they recognized me from before.

"I knew it! You are pining after Sasuke-kun!" My eye twitched at Yamanaka, who was standing at the front with a girl that looked vaguely familiar. She had a light tan, tall; well taller than me; her eyes were dark brown and her hair was too. She was thin but not overly thin like Yamanaka, she was filling out like most girls our age.

"Hachimitsu? YOU!" The girl yelled and pointed at me. She looked as if she had just seen her nemesis. I pointed at myself and the girl's brown eyes became cold as she glared at me.

"This wild thing became an heiress?" The girl insulted in a comment like tone and I noticed the fangirls a buzzing.

"You know her Anzai?" Yamanaka asked the girl. I jumped in realization when the name and a face popped into my head. I clapped my hands and the bells on my bracelet jingled.

"Hachiko-chan you know her?" Naruto asked and I nodded. Sasuke looked between Anzai and I.

'Now I remember. I beat her head in to the ground; not my best work I admit.' I nonchalantly signed as if it was old news and Naruto burst out laughing and a small smile made it's way on Sasuke's face. Anzai seethed with rage and some of the fangirls held her back and told her about how I had punched Sasuke and that I moved faster than they could.

"I'm the fastest Kunoichi in the class. I could easily beat the stuffing out of her! Pay her back for that day. I'm a Kunoichi in training not a defenseless damsel." Anzai boldly bragged. I raised my eyebrow at that. She didn't look like much. I turned away from the raging fangirls and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

'Invited Sasuke?' I asked Naruto who nodded and worriedly looked behind me at the fangirls that were trying to sedate an angry Anzai.

"Yeah. He's in as long as they keep away." Naruto said and looked over at the fangirls. I looked at Sasuke and nodded.

'The house my parents have has a tall fence. Duelo-papa likes his privacy.' I signed and Sasuke nodded. As we started to move I felt a twinge behind me and I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way towards Naruto's side. Anzai's leg was extended out, by the looks of it she had aimed at my head. I huffed since my clothes now had dirt on it.

"Hey! Leave Hachiko-chan alone. Why I ought a-" Naruto yelled. Uchiha shifted his legs a little into a relaxed stance. They were both going to step in when I lifted at hand up for them to halt. I shook my head at both boys. Naruto nodded, Sasuke simply hn'ed. I stood up and glared at Anzai.

"Kick her ass Anzai!" Some of the fangirls yelled. I noted that Yamanaka wasn't cheering with them; in fact she looked worriedly at Anzai. Hinata's chakra was also a bit worried and there was a small feeling of disappointment.

'I'm not going to fight you. If Uchiha isn't interested in you, what makes you think he's interested in me?' I signed and was going to turn away from her when her body quickly turned and I brought up my guard. Her fists moved toward my face, I redirected them around me and I sighed as she furiously resorted to aim her kicks at my knees. Her speed was alright but not impressive. As I evaded each of Anzai's attacks, she got angrier and got sloppier.

"STAY STILL!" Anzai shrieked. I did not have time for this. The adults in the street would realize what was going on and the last thing I needed was bad things being murmured and Jun-jiji finding out I was involved in a scuffle. I decided to end it. Upon her next kick I made sure to grab it and throw her off balance, Anzai though used my grip on her leg as leverage and with her other leg she aimed to kick me under my chin. I jumped and made it look like she had succeeded. I took advantage the jump and her dropped guard by kicking her under her chin. Anzai fell back and I landed on my feet. I made sure to keep my stance up. Anzai glared at me from the floor.

"She's scary. Remind me to avoid her." Some of the fangirls murmured. Yamanaka stared at me not angrily but somewhat in awe and a bit of jealousy. I felt Hinata's chakra go the same way, except there was a fire in her the burned brightly in her.

"Are you done playing now Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked stoically and I nodded. Naruto sighed as he approached me. He stopped right before me and surprised me as he cleaned my cheeks. I blushed a little at his close contact.

"You had some dirt ya know. Hachiko-chan you could've finished that fight sooner." Naruto whined and I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I silently mouthed. I felt Hinata's jealousy return and the fire in her intensified. The fangirls that had watched the small interaction between Naruto and I relaxed a little; Yamanaka, she relaxed the most and emitted amusement.

'Let's go!' I signed and took Naruto's hand as we walked towards Duelo-Papa's house.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ah where's Sakura-chan?" Nanase-mama asked noticing Pinkie's absence.

'She wasn't home. Taking extra lessons.' I signed and Nanase-mama nodded.

"Well then, come in and pick anything you like from the table." Nanase-mama said and Naruto with gusto grabbed a random treat. Sasuke eyed them all carefully.

'Uchiha doesn't like sweets. Just give him tomato slices.' I suggested to Nanase-mama when she noticed Sasuke not grabbing anything.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. Nanase-mama took my word and headed off to cut up some tomatoes.

"Hey, these are really good." Naruto said with his mouth full. Sasuke hit him on the head and Naruto glared at him. I smiled at how close they'd gotten.

"Chew before you speak dobe." Sasuke simply said. Naruto swallowed his bite-sized cake.

"Teme, ah before I forget, the graduation exam is next week. Hachiko-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to come. Ah! That's only if you had time." I smiled at how much Naruto was blushing until I realized what the Graduation Exam meant. I nodded and popped another sweet into my mouth.

'I'd be glad to.' I signed and hid my worry.

_'__Graduation Exam = The Beginning. MIzuki, Team 7, Mission to Wave, Chunin Exams/Sound-Suna Invasion, Itachi's Looking For Naruto/Looking for Tsunade, Sound Four/Sasuke Defecting… This is going to be a doozey.'_

"Hachiko-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed. Kakashi was close to my face; I immediately turned red. Kakashi became amused, Naruto was seething, Sasuke and Nanase-mama were entertained and Duelo-papa, he was slightly irritated.

'_I really need to pay attention instead of getting lost in my head.'_

"Kakashi stop teasing my little girl." Duelo-Papa managed to say and Kakashi backed up. Duelo-papa was giving Kakashi a reprimanding look.

"Yeah. Back off old man!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi threw Naruto an amused look, I think, it was only one eye but I knew he was amused and relished off riling Naruto up.

"Oh? You again. Hachiko-chan seemed pretty content with me that close to her." Kakashi commented and Naruto puffed up. His chakra was hectic now.

"Nuh Uh! She was uncomfortable. You were in her personal space!" Naruto argued. I could tell Sasuke and Nanase-mama were trying to contain themselves. They were beyond amused. Duelo-papa however sighed.

'Is your side better Kakashi? You were bleeding earlier.' I signed and got Kakashi's attention. A spike of jealousy surged from Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for asking Hachiko-chan. May I ask no why you have a bit of dirt on your hanbok?" I froze and now the parents were focused on my clothes, Duelo-papa going into Medic mode and Nanase-mama began to worry. Uchiha and Naruto looked at each other and then at me. They were at a loss for what to say.

'About that,' I started to sign and paused.

"Well?" Duelo-papa in medic mode and angry, not a good combination.

"It was my fault Kuroyama-san." Sasuke intervened and now everyone in the kitchen was staring at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly Sasuke-kun?" Nanase-mama asked. Sasuke was relaxed, even with all the attention on him. Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering if he was really going to take responsibility.

"My fangirls," Sasuke spat the word as if it was acid on his tongue.

"They lingered around when I found Naruto. Hachiko arrived and made her way through the mob of girls. They treated Hachiko roughly and I helped her up causing one of the fangirls to attack from behind when her guard was down. Naruto and I would've done something but Hachiko preferred to handle it alone. Hachiko effectively proceeded to put the girl in her place." Sasuke let the adults know.

"Was this girl by any chance an academy student?" Kakashi asked in a strict tone and Sasuke nodded. Duelo-papa was now mad. I could feel it and so could Nanase-mama as she inched close to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's a violation and on grounds for immediate suspension from the program. Hachiko is a civilian, clan heiress at that." Duelo-papa said and Kakashi nodded.

"I need a name." Kakashi ordered and I grew alarmed, this was not good. Naruto beside me looked at me worriedly. Sasuke simply gave me an _it's-you-problem-now_ look

'I don't want problems for me or the girl.'

"Name Hachiko." Duelo-papa commanded and I looked worriedly at both Kakashi and Duelo-papa.

"Hachiko-chan this is important. If this girl reacted this way, then she's not suitable to be a Kunoichi of the Leaf." Kakashi stated and I nodded reluctantly.

'Anzai-tengu.' I signed and Duelo-papa sighed.

"Anzai? You and this girl have history?" Kakashi asked and I nodded

"When Hachiko first started school, this girl, Anzai had been picking on Sakura-chan for a while until Hachiko arrived. Hachiko defended Sakura and stood up to Anzai. Anzai made the mistake of ticking off Hachiko and Hachiko practically bashed the girl's head into the floor until the school staff intervened. Hachiko was expelled for being violent and disrespecting her Sensei, who at the time didn't understand that Anzai had aggravated Hachiko." Duelo-papa explained to Kakashi who grew amused at the tale.

"She bashed her head?" Naruto asked and looked at me with admiration and respect. I blushed at the way Duelo-papa had said it. Kakashi patted my head in congratulations.

"I don't think we're supposed to congratulate her for being violent and for something she did a long time ago." Nanase-mama stated and we all started to laugh. As Nanase-mama began to make some dinner, Duelo-Papa, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I sat at the table trying out sweets. Naruto was enjoying himself as he ate different pastries. I personally stuck to the frosting and glazed sweets. That is until Kakashi poked me.

"Hachiko-chan. You should try some of these. I think you'll like these best." I nodded and was going to reach over for one of the powdered treats when Kakashi brought a sweet to my mouth. I blushed but ate it and immediately Naruto grew still and silent. The rest of the time Naruto stopped talking, he became rather sullen and I grew worried. Kakashi couldn't stay long since he was tired and so he left.

Sasuke, Naruto and I sat in the garden, Sasuke sitting between Naruto and I. I knew Naruto was jealous, he was practically oozing it out of his pores and his silent demeanor was making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I need to head back to the compound." Sasuke said and Naruto didn't even pay attention but I did that's when Uchiha signed.

'You need to sort out what ever is going on, we have training tomorrow and I don't want it to be awkward.' I nodded and Uchiha left and so it was just Naruto and I.

Naruto and I had never had a hard time getting along. I wondered if he was somewhat angry with me underneath all that jealousy of his. I hesitantly poked his shoulder and he looked at me with these eyes that weren't angry but a bit disappointed.

"Sorry I was silent most of the time." He apologized but what caught me off guard was they way he said it. It wasn't in his bright loud voice. It was a soft and serious tone. It hurt to see him this way.

'No. I'm sorry. I know you like me. I hurt your feelings didn't I? Because I let Kakashi get away with making me blush and for eating the treat from his hand right? Naruto I-' I didn't finish signing. Naruto's arms wrapped around me, it was different from the other times he hugged me. It was an apologetic hug but at the same time, the warmth from it, it was like wearing your favorite sweater in the fall. My tummy felt warm and there were… Butterflies?

_'__Oh no. Not the butterflies. Butterflies lead to other complicated feelings.'_

In the middle of acknowledging the butterflies, Naruto let me go and his face neared mine. He stopped a few inches from my face. I knew I was heavily blushing. His eyes, were full of determination but there was something deep, affection.

"I don't like you." The butterflies in my stomach dropped dead, my blush completely fell.

"I really, really love you." I froze at his words but the butterflies in my stomach, they were raised from the dead with those words. I knew, I was happy but there was this small little seed out doubt in me questioning if it was right to accept his love, to reciprocate it, we were young after all.

"Hachi?" Naruto asked and I shook out of my stupor.

'I like you. I mean, I have a crush on you but I'm not sure that I love you. Naruto I don't want to raise your hopes.'

_'__Or mine.'_ I silently added. Instead of becoming disappointed Naruto perked up.

"Then I'll just have to wait and convince you. I know you love me, you just don't know it yet. So I'll be doing my best to bring it out of you." He said with such determination and I smiled a little. On the inside though, I was freaking out.

_'__He's not supposed to love me. He's supposed to fall for Hinata. What if I do end up in love with him and he stops loving me and falls for Hinata? What if his love for me is just a phase?'_

"Hachi, you're spacing out again." I snapped out of my thoughts, more like fears and sighed.

"So, Kakashi. You like him too huh?" Naruto sourly asked and I slowly nodded.

'It's just a crush. He's older than me and would never take me serious.' I signed. Naruto had a pinched expression.

"Right, that's why he was hand feeding you sweets." He commented not believing me and I looked at him amused at his outright display of jealousy.

'He was only doing that to rile you up. Looks like he succeeded.' I simply signed and Naruto froze and then blushed.

"Ah! That damn scarecrow. Wait till I find out where he lives, he'll regret the day he messed with the future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto threatened and I amusedly stared at him.

_'__This is the real you. It's the you I like.'_I silently commented in my head.

The next day, Naruto was back to his cheerful self. Sasuke didn't ask much about what happened but he was just happy his training time wasn't awkward. Sasuke did note though that Naruto was more loving towards me than usual and tried to get me to give him more attention. I myself had spent most the time thinking about Naruto, even through my lessons. I only succeeded in making myself blush and the butterflies in my stomach didn't help either. It was so bad, that Jun-jiji thought I had a fever and had me rest instead of doing my business lessons. Mim had to cancel my evening training session with Pinkie, so instead of our light sparring, we took an evening walk.

Pinkie and I decided to take a small break at the park and I proceeded to tell her about my run in with Anzai.

"That cow! No wonder she got removed from the academy. I thought it was strange she wasn't in class today. I had heard rumors that she attacked a civilian, I just didn't know it was you."

'She didn't pick on you in the academy did she?' I asked worriedly and Pinkie shook her head.

"No. She kept away from me. She was afraid I'd tell others that you beat her up. She finds it embarrassing that you, a mute, could beat her up." I smirked at that and Pinkie then asked what Naruto, Sasuke and I did at Duelo-papa's house. I proceeded to tell her everything.

"HE SAID WHAT!" Pinkie screeched after I relayed to her Naruto's confession. I winced at her loud screech when she began to talk really fast.

"Sorry. It's just that this is huge. I knew Kakashi-san would push Naruto to confess his feelings. What I don't get is why didn't you tell Naruto that you loved him back?" Pinkie asked and I sighed.

'That's just it, I have a crush on him; Nothing more, nothing less. Pinkie what if I do fall in love with him and he falls for another girl? We're young and susceptible to falling for others. For all I know, this is just a phase. I didn't want to put his or my hopes up. I don't want either of us to end up hurt. We're friends and love and friendships can get icky and complicated if there's a bad ending.' I explained and Pinkie nodded.

"I see but this is actually perfect. If you two, even if it's one sided, can overcome all the obstacles that come, then it would be a true love story. Love can conquer you know. Oh kami, I just sounded like Naruto. Eww. Now you know I'm getting sappy and on his side when I sound like him." Pinkie argued and I sighed.

'I know, but even I have to admit. When he said those words: I really, really love you; I got butterflies in my stomach. That's never happened before.' Pinkie clapped and jumped in her seat.

"You so have it bad for him~ Ah, this is a love story unfolding before my eyes~ Ino-pig would so be jealous that I'm witnessing something like this." Pinkie said in a singing voice. I pushed her words away, there was no way they were true. I didn't have it that bad for him, did I?

"We should get home. It's getting late."

'I can walk form here to my place. It's about the same distance away from your place, just in the opposite direction.' I mentioned and Pinkie nodded. We said our goodbyes and parted.

As I walked home, I noticed a certain signature that had attached itself to me since the park when I was talking with Pinkie. I didn't do anything about it then because I wanted to get to this point. Where it was just Hinata and I. I reached street where it was all wooden fences. I stopped and clapped my hands twice.

'Come out.' I signed in the general direction of where I felt her chakra signature. Hinata popped out of the shadows and coldly stared at me. There wasn't a single sign of shyness in those eyes.

'Now that we're alone, I have to ask, do you love Naruto?' I asked and Hinata simply nodded.

'That's why you don't like me. I can feel it you know. Your jealousy, the way you admire Naruto and get angry when I'm near him. In ways I feel that I should apologize to you but I'm not since I haven't done anything to you.' Her face was stoic, she was a Hyūga after all, so her anger went into her words.

"N-Naruto-kun h-has had m-me a-all this t-time. Y-You can't just c-come in and steal h-his heart. I don't l-like you because y-you were, you are all he ever talks about. Even w-when he was training, he u-uttered your name. I t-tried to, I really did but, I can't find any r-reason to like y-you." I donned my stoic mask and held myself regal, like any noble heiress would.

'I can't find reasons to like you either. You've been there by his side and not once have you tried to approach him to let him know you were there. He endured without you, with only the thought of me coming back. You know, at one point when I met you I was jealous that you'd be able to see him grow, but a part of me wanted to befriend you. It seems that was just childish thought.'

"T-Then we're rivals. I w-won't lose to you. I can s-see what N-Naruto-kun sees in y-you. You're p-pretty and strong. I will n-not l-let you have his heart so e-easy." I raised an eyebrow and her words were just poking at a thought that I didn't' processes, I just simply signed it.

'What makes you think I don't have his heart already?' I signed and the girl paled.

"L-Liar." I didn't move and kept my stoic face as her eyes searched for a hint of me lying.

'I don't love him but he's determined. He believes I already love him but am unaware of it. You and I know what that means. You may know him from a distance but I fully know what he's capable of when he puts his mind to it.' I warned and Hinata looked lost as she realized that she was already losing this battle.

'I know I'll regret saying this but you might still have a chance.' Hinata perked up but then I let her have it.

'So long as I don't feel what he feels because the moment I do, I will not be able to let him go. No force in heaven or on earth, will keep me from him.' I turned away from her and walked away. My heart was beating heavily because I deep down, I was already regretting giving Hinata hopes.

* * *

**A/N: A fight, a confrontation, a love confession, Hachi and Hinata's budding rivalry. Drama, drama everywhere! Great start for 2015. Is this chapter disappointing? If it is, think of it as one step forward towards making NaruHachi official. As for bringing back Anzai from Part I, I have plans for her. Next Chapter: Graduation Exam. As always thanks for reading, following, favorite-ing [not a word but meh] and reviewing.**

**Ah before I forget, Hachiko is making a cameo appearance in Chapter 3 of The Best Medicine by PFCDontKnow, so be sure to check it out if you feel like there's never enough Hachiko in yo life. I have a direct link on my profile page, if you're too lazy to search for it (cuz I know I'm lazy af when it comes to using the search bar thingy).  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BAM! Guess who get's a spankin' new early chapter? You do! Enjoy.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Eight: And It Begins**

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke glared as he stared at Pinkie. Naruto didn't glare he just ignored Pinkie and looked at me, looking for an answer to Sasuke's question.

'She'll be joining us. She's not here to just ogle at you. If you want that though, I can get Yamanaka to join us.' I signed seriously and then playfully. Uchiha directed his glare at me.

"No. No way. Haruno won't be able to keep up." Uchiha countered. I felt Pinkie shy away and I smirked noting that deep in her, a small flame surged upon hearing Uchiha's words.

"Hachiko-chan, Teme is right. We've been training for a while and she, well she'll throw us off ya know." Naruto lightly added. Now this was a first, Naruto agreeing with Sasuke. Pinkie's fire in her, it began to grow.

'Exactly. She'll throw you both off and that's what you need. You've gotten to comfortable with each other. That and she won't be able to train with me in the evenings so now, she'll be joining us in the mornings.' I elaborated and Uchiha became a bit jealous of Pinkie. Naruto however eyed Pinkie.

"You've been training with her? Extra training and you didn't invite me?" Uchiha gritted through his teeth. Naruto nudged Uchiha's side.

"I mean, Us." Uchiha corrected his statement. I nodded.

'Pinkie's not bad but unlike you two tweedle dums, she's got a leveled head, she needed help making the Katas her own. Now though, she's gotten too use to my fighting style, she needs variety and you two will provide it.' I finished signing and watched how Uchiha sized up Pinkie.

"Fine. She can spar with the Dobe." Naruto glared at Uchiha and I shook my head. Sasuke got angry at his requests being denied and somehow he kept his temper in check.

"What do you mean no? You don't think she'll be able to keep up with me do you?" Uchiha gritted though his teeth. I grinned.

'She can keep up. You're not scared of Pinkie are you?' Naruto next to Sasuke began to smile and went along with my teasing.

"Yeah Teme, you're not afraid of a fangirl are you?" Naruto's teasing did it for both Sasuke and Pinkie.

"Hn. Fine don't come whining when she's hurt." Uchiha commented and began to stretch. Pinkie beside me stopped shying away. It seemed Uchiha and Naruto had struck a nerve. She silently began to stretch and mumbled to herself.

"Not his fangirl anymore. I'll show them, 'specially him. Hmph." I smiled at Pinkie's newly found determination.

After stretching and warming up Naruto and I sat in the sidelines as Pinkie and Sasuke got ready to fight.

"I'm not going to hold back." Sasuke declared as he got into his stance. Pinkie took hers which threw off Sasuke, because it was an earth style stance. I had taught her a bit of my own style and she taken to it like a fish to water.

"I never asked you to." Pinkie smoothly replied. Naruto next to me jumped in his seat.

"Will Haruno last with Teme?" Naruto asked and I looked at him and shrugged.

'No, but she should be able to change his idea of her. The Pinkie that he knew of, is but an illusion.' Naruto nodded. He kept staring at me until I turned to look at him.

"Did I tell you that you look nice today?" He suavely said and that got the butterflies started. I didn't get to tell him anything because Sasuke and Pinkie got out full attention.

Sasuke rushed in and aimed a kick at Pinkie's face. Pinkie barely ducked down and aimed to sweep Uchiha's only steady leg. Uchiha being much faster than her, jumped and brought down his leg only to hit the ground. Pinkie rolled out of the way and Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"You picked up Hachimitsu's evasive maneuvers." Pinkie nodded and Uchiha actually chuckled.

"The world is going to end." Naruto commented next to me and quickly looked up and all around searching for a sign of the end of days. I tapped his shoulder and he settled from his restlessness. I smiled at his antics.

'No, he's actually entertained.' I signed and Naruto looked thoughtful and nodded.

"If you say so." Naruto commented and we both looked back to the spar.

Pinkie was evading and blocking his attacks but as time pressed on, she got slower and Uchiha took his chance. She blocked his fists only for Uchiha to grab her arms and with his legs he swept her legs, both feel to the ground. Uchiha pining Pinkie below him. Uchiha smirked.

"I win." He simply said and got up. Pinkie was red in the face but she wasn't embarrassed. She was angry. She stayed lying on the ground while Naruto and I bounded over to them.

'Not bad eh?' I asked Uchiha who rolled his eyes. Just then Pinkie sat up and glared at Uchiha.

"I will get better than you mark my words Uchiha." She said with determination. Her declaration took me by surprise. Naruto looked between Pinkie and Sasuke.

"Hn. Not any time soon Haruno." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk. Pinkie had this glare that was simply adorable. As I stared at the two I realized something and with out thinking I simply signed.

'I ship this.' I got looks from all three of them.

"What?" Naruto asked and I shook my head.

'Nothing, nothing. Anyways, Pinkie will be joining us from now on. That clear?' I asked for confirmation.

"Well, she was able to keep up and she made Teme laugh, sort of- OUCH." Naruto glared at Sasuke who had elbowed Naruto for the unnecessary comment. I looked at Uchiha who reluctantly agreed.

"Hn. So long as she doesn't get in the way." I smiled and nudged Pinkie who nodded. The rest of training was spent on working on katas. To my surprise Pinkie was able to make both boys uncomfortable. Naruto mostly, who didn't really like Pinkie so much and would act indifferent to her. This led Sasuke to bug Naruto asking questions like: "Why are you so quiet?" and "She annoy you that much?"

It didn't help Naruto that Sasuke was the kind to keep on pestering until it ticked him off. Eventually they'd start arguing and ruin their Katas. Pinkie herself would get distracted with them and mess up. Needless to say, all three became pincushions. After they left, I had to get ready for the day and lessons.

At random I grabbed a soft yellow hanbok and a light pink shirt. Maid Yui helped me change and my hair, which had gotten longer, I pulled up into a neat ponytail. I tied a teal ribbon into a bow and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hachiko-hime, you're grandfather is waiting in his study already." I nodded and followed Maid Yui to Jun-jiji's office. Upon entering, I greeted Jun-jiji. He was sitting at his desk looking through some scrolls and other documents. I smiled a little, he was wearing his relaxation Hanbok, which consisted of black pants and visible white long sleeve underneath his black sleeveless jeogori shirt. I noted that the only gold on his ensemble was the red and gold belt he wore around his torso. Typically he wore his regal hanbok but it looked like today, he wasn't going out at all.

"Come in Hachiko. Sit." I entered and took the empty seat.

"Kisaki-mama and I believe your clan lessons have reached their end. Starting today, you will begin being integrated into the Clan's business. This means, you'll now be now active in both the business and political scene." I nodded as Jun-jiji set down a scroll before me.

"Kisaki-mama was adamant in your integration into the political scene now so that you could cement your own network of relations. I myself believe it's too soon but I can see why she's pushing it forward. It has been officially decided and declared that at 16, you will take up the active role of Matriarch." To this I froze. I thought I'd have more time to enjoy my teen years in Konoha.

'Kisaki-mama is stepping down?' I asked alarmed and Jun-jiji nodded.

"She's fairly old and the last assassination attempt could've been fatal." I shuddered but nodded. I had been told about the attempt but not the details of it.

_'__This means that I only have less than 3 years before I'd have to leave Konoha for good… So much is meant to happen in those three years. In two more, Naruto will leave… I won't be here when he comes back.' _My heart felt heavy at the thought.

"Hachiko." I snapped out of my thoughts and apologized.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you, but this is-" I waved off his words.

'I know. This is what I signed up for when I accepted to be Kisaki-mama's heiress. So what's the first order of business.' I changed the topic pushing back all the feelings and just focusing on what was in front of me.

"I want you to look through that scroll. It's the annual report of the Clan's Business Operations. As you know, since we lost most of our members, our clan took a hard hit. We're managing but we're not at the levels we use to be. This will be your first project. An heiress is only as strong as the incoming revenue she produces during her first years active in the political and economic stage." I nodded and opened the scroll. I looked through the numbers, the lists of inventories, properties and saw just how many of the Hachimitsu businesses and honey farms were active but not working at full capacity. I noticed that we also had little employees. That in itself was strange, people use to take up any job for the Hachimitsu Clan in the past since we provided housing and education for the employees and their families.

'Why are there so little employees? Haven't civilians taken up the chance at employment?' I asked. Jun-jiji grimaced.

"Akuzetsu. Many civilians are afraid of he'll show up when they are working and kill them all." I became stiff at hearing _his_ name. I looked back at the scroll and tried to find something in common for all the shops and bee farms spread around the elemental countries. I clapped my hands when the idea surged.

'What if we assure their safety? It's possible the employment will go up if we hire guards from the local shinobi villages. Sure it'll be expensive but in the long run, it will improve productivity and it'll improve our clan's relationships with other hidden Villages.' I suggested and Jun-jiji lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That is not a bad idea. Several Kages have been weary of our Clan for ages, perhaps this will wear them down a bit with this move." I nodded and scrunched up my face at the list of fees for moving the clan's inventory from the Land of Honey to the Elemental Countries. I set the scroll down and pointed at the numbers, getting Jun-jiji's full attention.

'Why are the tariffs higher in only these ports?' I asked. I thought it odd until my eyes laid on the name of port controller.

_'__So Mickey Mouse has Seaworld under control.'__*** **_I mentally noted and grimaced.

"Gato's Shipping Company has taken control of those ports and has hiked up only our cargo since we formally declined his investment into our business." I bit my lip and nodded.

'How long has he been controlling those ports?' I asked.

"He recently acquired Wave. Mori believes he only took over Wave after he discovered we wouldn't use his controlled ports. Now though, he's got control over most of them." Jun-jiji explained with disgust and a tad of anger.

'Seems fishy. Jun-jiji, do we have any scrolls on commerce and shipping laws for various countries? I'd also like scrolls on the laws for small start-up companies and anything we have on laws pertaining investing.' I requested. Jun-jiji nodded but there was curiosity growing in him.

"What are you planning Hachiko? I know that look in your eyes. It's the same one Kisaski-mama gets when she plans to meddle in others lives or when she's getting a new lover." He said and shuddered. I simply smiled, taking his words as compliments.

'I know you won't approve of a straight up assassination, so I'm going to rely on the law of the lands and try something underhanded and sneaky.' I rolled up the scroll and inwardly did a little dance. The timeline would go it's natural course, but my clan would reap the spoils. Even though now I had to brush up on business laws and what not, it didn't matter because my plan was going to succeed. In my past life, I didn't get a degree in business for nothing. I had an inkling idea of what I needed to do to see my plan to fruition.

"Hachiko, what exactly is it? I need to be aware so that I can assist you." I looked at Jun-jiji and sighed. He really was worrying now.

'Well, since it seems you don't like Gato, I'll let you know.' I grinned as I began my explanation.

'Gato is going to drop his guard, not physically but business wise, he will. I'm going to create several business entities to invest in Gato's operations. The man will take my bait, mark my words, greedy men never say _no_ to money. Gato's bound to get on someone's bad side and soon enough, he'll be taken out of the equation leaving the main investors with running the company. By then, the Hachimitsu will own most of the company and not only will we gain profits and a new business sector to manage but we'll also have control over most of the ports. In all honesty, this puts our Clan in a prime influential position.' I finished and noticed that Jun-jiji had become still and pride radiated from him but also this small tinge of fear and worry.

"Hachiko, this is," He didn't have the right words to express.

'I know, it's brilliant, mad and absolutely dangerous.' I finished and Jun-jiji nodded.

"We'll keep this under wraps. One little slip and this can fall apart and drag you down with it. I'll get you the things you asked for. You make me proud." Jun-jiji gave me a proud smile, one I hadn't seen in a long time. I couldn't help but absorb the moment.

* * *

-Academy Graduation Exam Day-

"Hachiko-hime! Slow down!" Maid Yui yelled behind me as I ran forward into the swarm of parents and family members waiting for their little new shinobi to emerge from the doors. I stopped running and noticed the looks I was getting from the civilians around.

"That's the Hachimitsu princess."

"She's pretty."

"It's a shame she's a mute."

I twitched slightly at the comments. I walked over to the shady tree with the swing and stood underneath it. Maid Yui arrived and bounded over to me.

"Oh dear, your hair. Let me fix that." Maid Yui fussed and tried to fix my hair. She pulled out the orange flowered hairpin holding my bangs. During the run, I imagine it had gotten a bit wild. Maid Yui quickly braided it and tied an orange ribbon to hold the braid. She re-fastened by bangs and smiled at me approving of her work.

"A side rope braid looks very good on you, Hachiko-hime. I have to ask though, why wear the soft orange chima and white jeogori shirt with the pink tying ribbon?" I grinned at Maid Yui.

'I just felt like orange was the color of the day.' I didn't feel like elaborating and Maid Yui nodded though a bit confused. I felt a flare of anger and I looked over to where it came from. It was from a scowling Anzai-tengu.

My attention was drawn over to where there were squeals and where the crowd in front of the Academy gates parted. I blinked making sure I was seeing right. Uchiha Shisui spotted me and he got very happy and he smiled as he made his way over. I heavily noted he was wearing a dark blue kimono, grey hakama, a haori over coat with the Uchiha crests and in his hands he held a fan.

"Hachiko-hime, looking beautiful as always. I must say, you get prettier every time I see you." I donned my stoic mask. I hated compliments, especially from people who were not in my good graces. I still was mad at him. I nodded cutly to Shisui who was amused at my stoic mask. He looked over to Maid Yui and nodded at her. She blushed and nodded back at him.

"Here to show Sasuke-chan some support?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes. It seemed to amuse him further.

'I'm here to show Naruto and Pinkie support. I am sure Sasuke has you and his adoring fangirls to show him more than enough support.' I let him know and he chuckled.

"Right right. How is Naruto-kun? A little bird told me he's been shamelessly showing affection towards you. When can I expect an engagement party invitation?" I whipped my head toward him and gave him a glare.

"That's better. Emotion, even if it's a glare is better than that stoic mask of yours, it does no justice to your growing beauty." I looked away from him and huffed. I noted that only civilians were present.

'Where are the other clan heads? Why are you only here?' I asked Shisui who looked at me and then he had a moment of 'aha!'

"I forgot you're not from a shinobi clan. Only civilians display their excitement at passing the preliminary exam. Clan's don't celebrate until it becomes official." I nodded.

_'__So they only celebrate after they pass the jonin sensei's exam.'_

"I'm here because Sasuke misses having someone to greet him and congratulate him." I nodded and then he looked at me.

"You're doing the same for your friends right? I know Naruto-kun hasn't had anyone, until you that is." I nodded slowly and I felt warmth emanating from Shisui. Maid Yui quickly excused herself to go bring some vendy machine drinks. In her absence, I took advantage and relayed my ideas to Shisui.

'I have an idea to be able to communicate, you know, stuff.' I signed and Shisui raised an eyebrow.

'What do you have in mind?' He asked discreetly signing. I forced my thoughts of the timeline away and carefully signed.

'You bring up topics. Verbally. Maybe it'll work that way. Some seals, when layered and both are still active. The seals on their own create contradictions and contradictions either cancel themselves out or work in tandem but create loopholes.' Maid Yui arrived and handed Shisui and I the drinks. Shisui was quiet for a bit and then he spoke up.

"You should come over to the Clan compound when we celebrates Sasuke-chan's graduation. I'll send out the invitations later of course." He suggested and signed the remainder part only for me to see.

'It'll be easier to talk in private.' He looked at me and I nodded. We looked over when the doors to the Academy opened.

Aburame Shino was the first student out and I smiled at him. I couldn't see his face but he flared his chakra and a little bug landed on my nose.

"Congrats" I mouthed and the little bug flew off. Akimichi Choji was out next and he blushed upon seeing me. I bowed and he smiled and made his way over.

"H-Hachiko-hime." He bowed and then he bowed to Shisui.

"Hello Choji-kun. Waiting for your friends?" Shisui asked and Choji nodded. Shisui's aura turned impish.

"Congratulations are in order. Ne Hachiko-hime?" I nodded slowly and Shisui smiled.

"How about a congratulatory kiss on the cheek?" Choji turned red and I blushed. I turned and gave Shisui a reprimanding stare.

"Hachi!" All our attention turned to Pinkie who was bounding over. She had in her hands her hitai-ate. She reached me and I hugged her. I congratulated her and then she happily chirped away about how easy the exam was. Choji nodding every now and then, he really was shy. Pinkie stopped talking when she noticed the way Shisui was looking at her.

"So you're the infamous Haruno?" Shisui asked and Pinkie nodded Shisui grinned.

"Wonderful." He simply said. I eyed him and wondered what he was thinking. Uchiha Shisui was an enigma to me. He could be impish but at the drop of a pin turn serious. Not only that but he was the only Uchiha I knew of that expressed his emotions.

I looked at PInkie because she was silent. It seemed she reverted to her old shy self. After a bit the doors to the academy opened again. I re-donned my stoic mask. Hyūga Hinata's eyes fell upon mine and she flared her chakra in a message.

_'__I'm that much closer to Naruto-kun that you are.' _I felt her smug chakra and I raised an eyebrow. I tapped and made sure only she could see it.

'I wouldn't be so sure. I am his best friend and right hand woman.' I smiled satisfied at the green monster in her that made itself known as she glared at me and walked away.

"What was that about?" Shisui asked and I shrugged.

"I've never seen her glare." Pinkie added and Shisui grinned.

"Ah~ I see." He simply said he was emitting something akin to giddiness like he figured out something. It was a while, but Kiba emerged next. He bounded over and showed off his hitai-ate.

"Congatulations Kiba-kun." I bowed and Kiba blushed a little and smiled. A bark from the top of his head got my full attention. Akamaru was hiding under Kiba's hoodie.

'Cute!' I signed and Kiba brought out his dog. I petted Akamaru who sniffed my hand and began to lick it.

"Sorry about that. He must think you might taste like sweets. You do smell sweet like honey. It's a nice scent for a woman." Kiba apologized and then turned red as he realized what he had said. I myself turned red and Shisui was chuckling.

"Kiba. She's an heiress, watch what you say." Pinkie reprimanded him and Kiba scratched his cheek and nodded.

"S-Sorry. I should head home. See you around Hachiko-chan?" I nodded and he left. After Kiba was a distance away Shisui just had to speak up.

"If this is how you attract boys now, imagine when you get older?" I glared at him as I noticed Choji get redder, probably thinking about what Shisui had said. Pinkie had started to giggle. It seemed she was getting use to Shisui.

The academy door opened again and this time it was Nara Shikamaru who got out. He spotted Pinkie, Maid Yui, myself, Shisui and Choji. I could've sworn I saw his lips move and he walked over. I couldn't help but note that when his eyes fell upon me something in him sparked, like I was some sort of puzzle.

"Thank you for keeping Choji company." He said and bowed.

"Nonsense Nara-kun. It's the least we could do since we're just waiting here." Shisui said with a smile. Shikamaru eyed him and then me.

'While it's true, Choji-kun was good company, although a bit shy.' I added and Shikamaru nodded. I knew he was analyzing me.

"We should get going. It was nice to see you again Hachimitsu-hime, Uchiha-san." I bowed back and the two boys left.

"I don't think that one likes you like the other boys." Shisui piped up and I glared at him.

'Of course he doesn't. He finds me and any other female annoying. Not to mention he's a Nara. I think he's weary of me.' I signed and Shisui raised and eyebrow.

"I don't think so. He asked about you, well he asked Naruto about you since Naruto talks about you a lot." Pinkie added and I raised an eyebrow.

'Naurto talks about me?' I asked and Pinkie nodded and smiled widely. Shisui gave me a mischievous smile.

"Oho. That a blush I see?" He pointed and I huffed and turned away from him. Pinkie started to giggle and now I was sure that she was comfortable around Shisui.

It took a while but Sasuke emerged and the onslaught of praises and cheers from the civilians that were still around got loud. Uchiha shook them off as he walked over.

"Hn. See you got one too." He congratulated Pinkie in his own way strange Sasuke-speak way. Pinkie although deep inside she was rejoicing that he had said something to her a small part of her lit up like a fire. I thought she was going to say something fiery back to him, as of late she quipped back feistily to him, but instead she simply nodded and replied with a little sarcasm.

"Congratulations to you too." I smiled at her behavior with him. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and didn't know how to respond to that. He simply moved over to stand beside Shisui, who was once more giddy and then his aura turned impish.

"You did good Sasuke-chan." I started to laugh silently as Shisui embarrassed Sasuke. Sasuke was lightly blushing but he managed to push it away.

"S-Sasuke-chan?" Pinkie managed to ask between laughs. Sasuke looked at her and glared.

"You can't say much, Pinkie." Pinkie froze and blushed then directed a small glare at me. I couldn't stop silently laughing. I felt a ball of what should've been a raging sun. I stopped laughing. I stared at the door Naruto stood behind. He was hesitating.

_'__He failed. I need to assure him I'm not disappointed in him.'_

Somehow Naruto managed to come out and the civilian exited spikes turned sour.

"Oh no." Pinkie gasped taking in his downtrodden face. I looked at Naruto, he didn't have a hitai-ate and his chakra was listless. I took a step forward and paused when I saw his eyes. He looked angry as his eyes roamed the civilians who were making nasty comments. When his eyes connected with mine they slowly warmed but there was nothing but a tinge of fear and sorrow.

_'__He's afraid he's let me down.'_

"He didn't pass."

"Good thing. Why would they let a monster pass."

"Shhhh."

I was going to run to him when he took off in a sprint. I frowned and ran after him.

"Hachiko-hime!" I could hear Maid Yui yell. I knew Shisui had stopped her as his signature was next to hers and she didn't follow. I ran as fast as I could manage and followed his large listless chakra. I think he was aware I was after him because he tried to loose me and shake me off in the market district.

_'__Oh no you don't.' _

As I ran after him, he finished running and took to the roofs. I stopped running and simply stared at the roofs.

_'__Damn it Naruto.'_

I couldn't follow him on the rooftops, I had no way of making myself stick to the roofs. I walked to his apartment complex and reached his apartment. I waited outside and after a while sat down by his door. He'd have to come back sometime later. I hugged my knees and waited.

_'__He hasn't let me down, so why didn't he want me around him? I thought I was his right hand woman?' _I got a little sleepy and dozed off.

* * *

-Hours Later-

I could hear birds chirping outside.

_'__Shut up stupid birds. Five more minutes.'_

I turned to the warmth beside me and clinged to it. I nuzzled my face into my soft warm pillow. It smelled of ramen, the forest and something spicy. I felt my pillow rumble.

_'__Since when to pillows rumble?'_

Something snaked around my waist, it was warm and it pulled me closer to my pillow. I slowly opened one eye but the light outside was bright. So I shut them and buried my face into my pillow. It was warm and I could hear a heartbeat.

_'__Pillows don't have hearbeats.'_

I quickly opened my eyes and stared at orange fabric. I tilted my head up and blinked to make sure I was not dreaming. I was cuddling with Naruto. I then felt Naruto's leg move, it was between my legs. I looked lifted my head a little and realized that my chima skirt was hiked up to my knees.

_'__Our legs are touching!'_

I quickly sat up ignoring the butterflies in my stomach that were celebrating. I pulled down my chima best I could, not daring to move my legs and alert Naruto but it was too late.

"Mmm, Morning already?" Naruto hazily woke up and then he too sat up quickly. He began to blush as he realized that our legs were intertwined. I didn't move, simply because I was processing things.

'How long have I been asleep? How did I get here, in your room?' I asked and Naruto changed his sitting position to face me, untangling his legs from mine. He scratched his cheek.

"Uh, I found you early this morning sleeping outside my door and I-I couldn't let you stay there so I carried you and was going to let you keep my bed b-but you clinged to my jacket and uh, yeah." He managed to say. I nodded slowly and the butterflies in my stomach raged at the thought of him carrying me and then as I recalled how I cuddled him.

"H-Hachiko-chan, you okay? Your face is red." I nodded quickly and then looked at him. He wasn't sad anymore and then I took note of a few fainting scratches on his face. I touched the ones by the corner of his lips.

"H-Hachiko?" He asked nervously. I let my hand fall and signed.

'You were out, fighting by the looks of it.' I pointed out and he nodded slowly. Worry gripped his heart but there was also something, longing. I noted how his eyes were not on my eyes but my lips.

"Y-Yeah. Ah! Look." He quickly turned to the side of the bed and brought out a hitai-ate. I smiled and realized where the scratches had come from.

_'__Mizuki. I forgot about that mofo. Oh kami. I forgot him… Then Naruto know he's got Kurama in him.' _

"I graduated!" Naruto happily announced and I shoved my thoughts away. I smiled warmly.

'Then congratulations are in order.' I signed and I wrapped my arms around him to congratulate him. As I pulled away I aimed to kiss his cheek and somehow I ended up kissing the corner of his lips. Naruto froze and I backed up slowly. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered madly. I let him go to subdue the butterflies. A blush slowly made it's way on his face but he smiled brightly. Now though, I couldn't keep my eyes away from his lips. I bit my lip and slowly leaned forward. Naruto was relaxed and his eyes were closed. As I got closer to him, the butterflies slowly landed and settled on the walls of my tummy.

_'__I shouldn't but, I want to.'_

His face was a few centimeters from mine.

A loud pounding had us both jump up and away from each other.

"Uzumaki! Open the door!" I froze. That was Duelo-papa's booming voice.

_'__I am in so much trouble. How entranced was I with Naruto that I didn't notice Duelo-papas's chakra?' _

Naruto and I got off the bed and walked out of his room. He headed to the door. I stood in the hall and watched as he opened the door.

"H-Hey Duelo-Oyaji." Duelo-papa closed the door behind him and looked at both Naruto and I. He had his medic mode face and his chakra was clam but there was a bit of relief and disappointment. I noticed that he had his medic satchel.

"You two, sit there, now." Duelo-papa pointed to the chairs by the small table in Naruto's kitchen. I moved over and sat, not daring to entice Duelo-papa's anger.

"What you two have done, it was reckless." Duelo-papa started. I looked at Naruto and he looked at me, we were both at a loss to what was exactly going on.

"Naruto, you should've notified me that Hachiko was here. I had to lie to her grandparents when they asked if she was with Nanase and I. Lie." Duelo-papa emphasized the lie part. Clearly he didn't like to lie.

"Hachiko, you should've not stayed here. You're a clan heiress, it's inappropriate to be alone and unescorted with a gender of the opposite sex." I grimaced at his words. That was true. Technically if any of this got out, I would not be suitable for marriage with any noble or clan heir. Techically, I'd be hitched to Naruto in order to keep my honor intact. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered at that thought.

"Both of you are lucky Shisui, Maid Yui, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun informed me of what had happened and I was able to cover for you Hachiko. Not to mention the mess you caused Naruto. Didn't I tell you to use your head kid?" Both Naruto and I nodded. Naruto had this feeling of disappointment but something different ignited in him. He jumped off his seat and bowed.

"I apologize Duelo-oyaji. I just couldn't leave Hachiko-chan outside. As for sharing the bed-" I slapped my forehead. Naruto really needed to learn to keep his mouth closed sometimes.

"What?!" Deulo-papa was getting mad. I moved myself between Naruto and Duelo-Papa.

'It was my fault why we shared the bed. I clinged on to him and he couldn't get out of my grasp. I swear we didn't do anything dishonorable.' I signed and Duelo-papa's anger subsided.

"Very well. Hachiko, get dressed in these." Duelo-papa pulled out a cloth bundle from his medic satchel. I excused myself to change in the bathroom. As I changed I noted that Maid Yui really had out done herself. She picked out an outfit accordingly to ensure that those that had seen me the day before wouldn't be aware of where I had stayed the night. I changed into the teal chima and pink shirt with light brown ribbon. I undid my hair from the braid and put the orange ribbon away in the bundle. I let my hair cascade down and switched the hairpins, donning a pink rose. I made sure I looked neat and presentable. I walked out of the bathroom with my bundle and blinked twice.

_'__Naruto is shirtless. Oh my kami, he's shirtless!' _I knew my face had gotten red. Duelo-papa looked at me and silently chuckled. He was giving Naruto a check up.

"There, you can put your shirt back on. You have minor chakra exhaustion and based on the rumors, I'm surprised it's not more severe." Naruto put his shirt on and I slowly made my way over to Duelo-papa. He took the bundle from my hand and put it in his medic satchel. I was still mentally going over seeing a shirtless Naruto.

_'__He's not completely bones and skin. There was lean muscle and over time he'll fill in nice- Oh kami! What am I thinking. Stop. Hachiko stop!' _I shook my thoughts away and realized the butterflies in my tummy were partying or something because they were going nuts.

"Time to go now. Naruto, take it easy and remember what we talked about." Naruto nodded fervently.

"I own't let you down Duelo-oyaji. Hachiko-chan is my best friend and I won't do anything that hurts her." He said and Duelo-papa smiled.

"Good and if I catch wind that you two shared a bed again, I will hunt you down." Duelo-papa said with a smile. Naruto gulped nervously. I sweat dropped.

"See ya around Hachiko-chan?" I smiled and nodded. As Duelo-papa and I walked to his house, I looked at him. He had been silent but there was something bugging him.

'So what did you and Naruto talked about while I was out of the room?' I asked and Duelo-papa smiled.

"That's a Man-to-Man conversation." I pouted and would so bring it up on a later time. When we got to the house, Nanase-mama beamed and then after seeing Duelo-papa get rigid at her actions she relaxed.

"Hachiko-chan, what you did was inappropriate." She said half-heartedly. She didn't even put effort in hiding her need to pull me away and have a chat.

"I have work to get ready for. Nanase, keep her company until Maid Yui arrives for her." Nanase-mama nodded and after Duelo-papa headed upstairs and out of sight. Nanase-mama quickly pulled me away into the kitchen.

"I have tea and treats ready. Sit down, sit down." Nanase smiled as she poured a cup of tea for me.

"So, what did you and Naruto-kun get up to?" She asked with a teasing smile. I had a feeling this was a topic that was going to be brought up again at a later time. I took a glazed treat and stuffed it in my mouth.

I shuddered thinking about Pinkie hounding me for details and then there was Shisui, he was going to tease me so much. Knowing Sasuke he'd probably tease Naruto about it and then Kakashi when he was assigned to be their sensei. A sudden thought dawned upon me.

_'__Shit! Canon has begun!'_

* * *

**A/N: So much NaruHachi goodness, I'm dying over here (in a good way). I know I'm such a damn tease. But notice, Hachi is wavering! We're getting close people, close but this is Honey and Kunai. We've had lots of Honey so some Kunai are bound to surge up. So brace yo selves. **

**Lol Hachi ships SasuSaku. -Ahem- anyways, I had a review that requested to know what Hachiko's duties would entail, I hope that you are now satisfied with what her current duties are and what she's cooking up. I even added a little bit about her former life. I know I hardly write about her former life but that's because, well spoilers, all to be revealed in due time folks. Anyone liked the *NTAS reference? I just had to okay. Just had to.**

**I do hope that this chapter was up to standard or perhaps beyond standard. Thank you for reading and until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Longest Chapter I've ever written and for good reason too. Today we step forward into Canon. One final look at the past. -deep breaths-Ready? Go!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Nine: Gameplay, First Move, Rookie Mistake**

For the past two days, Pinkie, Naruto, Sasuke and I trained hard. Our time training together would come to an end after they'd get their Jonin sensei. They wouldn't have time for our morning sessions and as Konoha ninja, they'd be busy doing missions. I had promised them I'd give them each a customized seishinjutsu gravity seal once they perfected their Kata's. I had worked hard to replicate the seal, but make it smaller. It was now on a cloth waistband, but that was just a prototype, the final product wasn't ready until it passed the prototype stage.

As of late, well the past two days, when I wasn't training, I'd be reading. I had put all my effort in my first clan project: _Operation Take Down the Disney Corporation, aka take over Gato's Business_

I knew I was over working myself but I wanted to be sure things would run smoothly and after my first move, investing in Gato's company, would be my first play in business.

Sasuke and Pinkie didn't mind that I was so focused on my research. Naruto however was different story. Ever since our impromptu sleep over a few days ago, we had been acting a bit different around each other. It wasn't awkward, but it was just different, a good kind of different. He'd be more attentive and he often snuck around to get some private time with me, even if I was just watching me read and him innocently asking questions about what I was reading about. In ways he was very helpful since I had to reiterate what I learned and explain it to Naruto in simple terms.

I sat under the plum tree in the estate garden, re-reading business laws for the Lands of Frost, Noodles, and Bean Jam (Candy). These lands were where I filed the paperwork necessary to create my privately owned business entities in order to invest in Gato's Shipping Company. They were the easiest to work with since their laws were very similar and less restricting on privately owned businesses, which was perfect for my plans. I stopped reading as the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. I felt a familiar bright mass of chakra. It was coming in fast and it stopped overhead. I smiled and looked up to the tree. There stood Naruto in all his orange glory.

"I can never sneak up on you huh." Naruto stated, I nodded and patted the grass for him to sit. Looking around to make sure it was clear, Naruto jumped down. He plopped down and looked at the scrolls I had all around me.

"Reading again?" He asked and I nodded.

"Now I know I made the good choice to make you my right hand woman. I can't focus and read like you do." He said with a warm smile. I blushed a little and felt his chakra become extra energetic. It was comforting to have him around but it didn't help the butterflies in my stomach, his closeness made them worse and I noticed that sometimes, when we occasionally bumped shoulders, in the instant we made physical contact, the butterflies would to settle only to protest as soon as we stopped touching. No longer able to concentrate, I let out a sigh earning a look from Naruto.

'I think I've memorized most of these already. I need a break. Did you get your shinobi registration done yet?' I asked and began rolling up the scrolls. Naruto nodded and scooted close when I had cleared out the scrolls from my side. The butterflies in my stomach did a happy wave of fluttering and then they settled as Naruto sat right beside me, shoulder's touching. I repressed my blush as he gently bumped my shoulders as he began to talk animatedly.

"Yeah! I even did this Kabuki paint thing, it was amazing and Jiji almost got me to re-take the picture. You wouldn't be believe the kind of perv Jiji is…" As Naruto rambled on, my eyes lingered on his lips. Sudden reminders of that almost kiss from that impromptu sleepover surfaced and I couldn't help but blush some more.

"Hachiko-chan?" His face was very close to mine. I stared into his blue eyes and I felt my heart rate pick up. His hands cupped the sides of my face. His chakra relaxed, steadying like that one time.

"Naruto." I silently mouthed and his eyes became half lidded. He drew closer to me. I closed my own eyes and waited. It felt like an agonizing long moment. I felt Naurto's aura swell in happiness then there was something playful about it.

_'__Okay this has been way too long.'_

I opened one eye and saw his wide smile. He let go of my face and pulled away causing the butterflies in my stomach to rage at the loss of contact.

"You have to admit you love me first." I blinked. Never in my life did I imagine, Naruto would be a tease… We're only 12 (ahem, ignoring that I'm actually 13) for crying outloud! I pouted and he chuckled.

'You're mean.' I signed and threw myself back onto the grass. I need to clear my head, which wasn't working since Naruto did the same beside me. His playful aura was gone and now it was calm and serious, which began to worry me.

"I really do want to ya know, kiss you, but I don't want to if we're just caught in the moment you know. I want it to mean something more than just the moment. I-I just want our first to be special. I mean, you deserve more than _just the moment_." I rolled over to my side to look at him.

_'__He's really sweet and such a romantic. How the hell did he get these skills? He's only 12!'_

He noticed my new position and rolled on his side to face me. He smiled his hand clasped into mine. With his eyes, he was silently pleading for me to say it, for me to return his feelings. The butterflies seemed to betray me as they tried to egg me on.

"Hachiko-hime!" We both let go of our hands and sat up. Putting a little distance between us.

_'__Seriously, need to pay attention to my surroundings.'_

Maid Yui arrived and politely bowed to Naruto. I knew she was surprised to see him but she said nothing of it nor did she show it in her face.

"Your grandfather would like to see you, he said it was urgent." I nodded and Maid Yui took off.

"I guess I should go. I did promise Konohamaru I'd play with him." Naruto said mostly to himself. I smiled at him and as I hugged him goodbye, it was my turn to get back at him for teasing me. I kissed the corner of his lips and he immediately froze and blushed. His aura suddenly intensified with embarrassment. I smirked mischievously.

"H-Hachiko-chan!" He whined.

'Bye Bye, Naruto-kun.' I waved and he pouted playfully. He left jumping on the Plum tree and exiting via the roof. I dusted off my green chima skirt. I fixed my light orange shirt and made sure I looked presentable. The last thing I needed was a lecture on how scruffy I looked because I was rolling in the grass. I headed to Jun-jiji's office and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the office door and entered. Jun-jiji smiled upon seeing me. He set down a small stack of folders.

"The licenses arrived. Now we can begin the next phase. Gato, like you said, sent these investment contracts when we put out the word that these separate entities wanted to majorly invest in a shipping company. He took the bait." Jun-jiji informed me and I smiled widely.

I opened the folders and reviewed the licenses and then looked over the investment contracts. I grinned when I spotted that the list of current investors was pretty much groups that Gato acquired by underhanded means and now he controlled. We'd play his game and in less than two months, all his shipping magnet and any business affiliates would be mine and through me, for the Hachimitsu. I set the documents down and Jun-jiji collected them and put them in his secured drawer.

'The contracts are very straightforward. Once we're in, we're going to have to be careful from here on after we send them out. Gato is going to try to acquire our business fronts using any means possible; Espionage and eventual Assassination being his ever-favorite tactic. We can't slip up.'

"You learned all that from reading the public records?" Jun-jiji asked and I nodded. I had spent an entire day in the library doing some thorough background research on all of Gato's ex-affiliates and all the businesses he owned. Gato really was your bitch-face monopoly crazed tyrant that was obviously compensating for his height and much more.

"Agreed. Now I'm clearly seeing how you manage to get into trouble." I grinned cheekily.

'It's an inherent talent.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded and smiled curtly.

"For now, I do believe you deserve a day or two to yourself. Mimori tells me you've been pouring yourself into this project, so much that you've neglected your friends. Sasuke-kun, _Naruto _and Sakura-chan on more than one occasion have stopped by but you were too busy in your research." I didn't miss the way he said Naruto's name. Inwardly though, I laughed. He had no idea that Naruto as of late sneaked around to see me. I wondered how he'd react if he knew that today, I nearly kissed Naruto in the estate gardens. I then paled thinking about it.

_'__What if we had kissed and Jun-jiji had walked upon us instead of Maid Yui?' _

It was evident I was playing with fire when it came to Naruto. I really needed to be careful and aware of my surroundings.

_'__I really need to learn to control myself.'_

* * *

-The Next Day-

"So this is it?" Sasuke asked and I nodded. Pinkie smiled a little and Naruto rocked himself on the balls of his feet. He wasn't sad that we'd no longer be training together, though I had to wonder why.

'Now we go our separate ways, do come back though if you want to get your ass handed to you. I'm not give you the gravity seal so easily.' I lightly jabbed and Uchiha smirked.

"Hn. I'll be advancing forward. I'll have an elite, a jonin, teaching me." He smugly said. Naruto nodded agreeing with Uchiha.

"Exactly. Soon, I'll be stronger than Teme." Naruto beamed and Sasuke playfully glared at him.

"In your dreams Dobe." Sasuke replied and Pinkie simply laughed at both boys.

"Please, if anyone is making leaps and bounds, it's clearly going to be me. I'll be the first to get that gravity seal belt from Hachi." Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she'd grown a third head.

"Yeah right Haruno. If it's anyone it'll be me." Naruto clarified for her. Uchiha stoically laughed.

"Good one dobe, but we know it's going to be me."

_'__Yup, they're going to go farther than the Team 7 that I know of. They may not be fond of each other, but they do know each other well enough to work together... I hope.' _ I heavily noted and wondered if they'd pass Kakashi's exam in the first try. I shook my thoughts and clapped to get their attention.

'Oi! Let's get some breakfast!'

Breakfast was a fun ordeal but a slightly embarrassing ordeal. Pinkie and Sasuke hadn't said much. Naruto today, did most the talking and I being the best right hand woman, paid close attention to his words until Pinkie interrupted.

"I can't put my finger on it. Something is different about you two. Ah! Did you two kiss?" Pinkie asked and excitedly jumped in her seat. Sasuke looked between a blushing Naruto and I. I was beyond embarrassed by the question.

"N-No." Naruto stammered and I shook my head.

"They're telling the truth, Haruno. I told you it hadn't gotten that far." I looked at both Pinkie and Sasuke curiously. It seemed they were more comfortable around each other.

"Well excuse me for trying to make an educated guess. Your idea doesn't sound realistic either, _Sasuke-chan_." Pinkie argued back and teased. I took it back, they were still being hostile acquaintances. Sasuke intensely glared at Pinkie and then he smirked.

"Well sorry Pinkie, but as of now, my theory hasn't been rejected." Pinkie flushed pink and then huffed turning away from him.

"What idea Teme?" Naruto nervously asked, seeing Pinkie not bring it up. I began to get nervous under Sasuke's growing smirk. Uchiha was getting amused by mine and Naruto's nervous looks.

_'__There was no way he knows Naruto and I shared a bed right? This isn't good if he knows that, he could seriously bribe me in the future if he does know.' _

Naruto's hand under the table inched closely and rested on my own hand. His contact lessened my nerves but the butterflies in my stomach fluttered their wings in approval.

"You two are dating." Uchiha simply stated. I relaxed a little and so did Naruto. Naruto and I shook our heads quickly but we became embarrassed that Uchiha assumed we started to date. Uchiha frowned and sighed. Pinkie smirked at Sasuke.

"You were wrong too." She quipped and relished in it.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Making Naruto laugh. I smiled but wondered since when did Sasuke start observing Naruto and I. Uchiha Sasuke interested in others, now that was definitely OOC. Then again, this Sasuke was different. He had some of his clan still around, he had Shisui. This Sasuke wasn't alone wallowing in his anger. Even though he still hated Itachi and wanted to kill him, I seriously hoped, he wouldn't go to Orochimaru for power.

Naruto must have noticed I was lost in my thoughts because he squeezed my hand bringing me back to reality via the butterflies that reacted to his touch.

"It's time to head to the Academy." Sasuke announced. Pinkie and Sasuke were getting up. Naruto beside me gave me one last squeeze and then let go of my hand making the butterflies in my stomach protest.

I walked them to the gates and Naruto decided to walk beside me playfully bumping my shoulder and every now and then his hand grazing my own. I tried my best not to show my blush and to tame the butterflies in me, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. Behind us, I could feel Pinkie's stare, she was dying to know what was going on between Naruto and I. Uchiha himself was intrigued but said nothing.

"We'll come back when we get our Jonin sensei assigned!" Naruto beamed excitedly. I nodded and turned to Pinkie who smiled. Sasuke agreed, only because Naruto elbowed him. I waved goodbye and when they were gone I headed back inside the compound to join Mim.

Mim was in her sitting room and I noticed she was dressed in her finest Hanbok, a dark blue purple chima skirt with a lavender top with a light yellow tying ribbon. Her hair was tided back in a bun with a silver bineyo stick holding it. She had a couple of maids getting the table ready, setting plates of of sweets and tea.

"Hachiko-chan, your friends left already?" Mim asked as she spotted me. I nodded.

'Are you expecting someone?' I asked and Mim nodded.

"A few members from the civilian council. I'm hosting a small get together." Mim's soft features hardened and her aura was full of concern.

"Many of the shop owners are low on supplies. The high tariffs in Wave and other ports in Fire country are starting to impact the economy here in the village. A lot of the small businesses here won't last another month." I nodded and got an idea. I needed some form of entering Politics, despite it being a tough game to play.

'Mind if I sit in? I just want to get look into how politics are handled.' I asked and lightly explained my reason. Mim gave me a calculating look and then she nodded.

"Go get cleaned up. I do warn you though, these affairs are not pleasant and can drag on if there are any disagreements." I nodded quickly and left to get ready. After quick shower, Maid Yui arrived to assist me. She and I chose out my outfit and I decided to somewhat coordinate with what Mim was wearing but spice it up a bit. I wore a purple jeogori shirt with pink tying ribbon. The shirt had white cuffs and gold and pink flowers sewn. The chima skirt a soft yellow with pink and purple flowers all around the hems. I had Maid Yui do a side fishtail braid and to tie it off with a soft yellow ribbon.

After getting ready, Maid Yui and I walked to Mim's sitting room on our walk there. I noticed Maid Yui was rather quiet today.

'Everything okay?' I asked and Maid Yui nodded. She was rather upset, it seemed.

'You don't look okay, maybe you should take a day off.' Maid Yui smiled a little.

"I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine." She said as if she was trying to convince herself. We stopped at the sitting room doors and I turned to her. Something was bothering Maid Yui.

'We'll talk later.' I signed and Maid Yui hesitantly nodded. I readied myself as Maid Yui knocked on the door. I could feel at least five people inside the room. The door was opened and I entered the sitting room. I politely bowed to the four council members and sat beside Mim.

_'__Pinkie's mom, Mebuki; the old guy with the white hair and goatee, Hiro-something; the pretty woman lady from the red district that always wear red silk kimono and red lips to match, Hiyori; and the young tan guy with the bright brown eyes that got elected to represent the small businesses, Toshi, I think.'_

"My grand-daughter, Hachiko-hime, will be sitting in the meeting. She is just starting to integrate herself in politics." Mim said using her regal formal tone. Mebuki smiled at me and nodded.

"So young?" The Old guy asked. Mim nodded.

"On her 16th birthday, she'll be taking up the position of Matriarch for the clan." The council members were impressed but the Toshi guy, he eyed me with this glint of interest.

"I for one have no problem with Hachiko-hime in our midst. It'll be educational for her." Pinkie's Mom said. The others agreed and the meeting began.

"Imported goods have gotten too expensive. No one wants to move any merchandise across the seas because of the tarrifs." The Toshi guy started, he looked seriously worried, his handsome face aged as he frowned.

"It doesn't help that the taxes take away what little we do make." The pretty lady, Hiyori said.

"What about getting your goods from other sources?" The old guy, Hiro-something asked both Toshi and Hiyori.

"My best selling Kimonos and fabrics don't exactly come from the elemental countries. We all know silk within the elemental countries is very expensive because the silk worms aren't native here. It's cheaper to get them in bulk from the Land of Marshes." She made a good point. Silk from there was very, very cheap. The Land of Honey was right next to it and silk fabrics from the Land of Marshes was very cheap because it was mass produced and the silk worms there, thrived off the tropic climates.

"What about you Toshi?" Old man Hiro-something asked.

"Most shops have switched to using local resources but because there is not enough supply for certain goods, the prices of those good have been hiked up. Honey, Sugar, Non-local species of fish; you can imagine how angry most of the civilians have become at the price hike that all grocers agreed upon." I mulled over everything they were saying. It seemed Gato's greed was screwing everyone over. On the plus side, after getting a hold of all his assets, these people would be kissing the ground I walked on.

"We need to pressure the Hokage to do something. At this rate, several of the small businesses will have to close down." I perked up at Toshi's apparent desperation. The others in the room, not including Mim seemed to be agreeing.

"We'll suggest it in the next meeting. Give it a month. Should the economic situation not improve, we'll have to stab the issue at hand, even if we must go to the _roots _to get it done." There was some hidden message there, I knew it. Because everyone reluctantly agreed, even Mim.

"For now, I'll be willing to make some loans to some of the businesses already struggling on the verge of closure." Mim offered getting gratified looks from all four council members.

"I thank you for financially supporting our efforts to maintain the village economy in these dire times." Hiro-something said and bowed. As the meeting came to a close and everyone got up and began doing their goodbyes and what not. Toshi looked at me with interest and the slightest bit of hope. He came over to me and greeted me.

"Was the meeting enlightening Hachiko-hime?" He asked. I simply nodded.

_'__More than you know. But now I'm curious, why are you on first name basis with me though? What are you up to?'_

"I'm glad that you are. Perhaps in the future, you'll continue as your grandmother has, supporting the small businesses of Konoha." I simply smiled not giving him a straight answer.

_'__So that's what he's hoping for, a political friendship. Seems reasonable, seeing hes the youngest of this small group. He seems to have a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. Wouldn't hurt either to have him on my side for later political plays.'_

I bowed and excused myself.

Back in my room, since I had nothing else to do, I pulled out the latest _red book _I had acquired. It was a forbidden picture book, popular amongst adults in the Land of Honey. I had come across one because of Kisaki-mama. I liked them because the pictures were interesting, you could make up your own dialogue and even backstory.

Normally, children were not allowed to see such "explicit" imagery. I, however, didn't think it was explicit. There was no nudity, ahem, just certain actions that were considered vulgar. It was mostly smut romance. Leading Lady, meets a Handsome stud-muffin, they do_ things_ considered inappropriate, like sneak around, make out, lots of caressing, hands roaming in certain places, teasing of that sort until the main event, intercourse, but even that was obscured since the Leading Lady's chima skirt, as it covered her Stud-Muffin, but the action was insinuated.

There was no denying that I was a perv, because deep down I was, I just didn't flaunt it, I had an image to uphold. Kisaki-mama often teased me that deep down, I longed for a love like the ones depicted in the _red books_. In fact I think she was right. Most of the _red books_ I had, the Princess would commence an romantic affair with a Young Man of a lower class.

I sighed at I flipped the next page where the Princess had her second encounter with the poor lower class young man. The young man snuck into her quarters to seek her out. That made me smile, thinking of Naruto and how he would sneak in. I felt my face get warm and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I shut the red book and sat up, I felt Naruto's chakra, along with Pinkie's and Sasuke's. I quickly stashed my red book under my pillow and rushed out of my room to meet up with them. They were in my sitting room when I arrived.

"HACHIKO-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile and bounded over to hug me. The butterflies went ecstatic at his physical greeting. I blushed a little and then Naruto let me go and pulled me to sit beside him. He lightly bumped his shoulder with mine, I managed to hide my blush at his contact.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Pinkie started. I looked at all three and Sasuke shook his head. It seemed he was still incredulous.

"I think I have bad luck. I'm stuck with these two in a team." Sasuke stated and a smile made it's way on my face.

_'__All according to Canon.'_

"Our sensei is Kakashi." Pinkie beamed and Sasuke nodded supporting her statement. I perked up, very happy that everything was going as Canon dictated. Naruto grimaced next to me, emitting a bit of jealousy.

"Hmph. He's not impressive if he fell for my prank." Naruto was obviously wallowing in his jealousy.

'So, it's official then?' I asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"We have another exam bright an early tomorrow. A team exercise." I raised an eyebrow, for effect and Pinkie sighed.

"It's not fair since the failure rate is high." I thought about telling them about being a team.

"He said not to eat because we'd puke. It might be hard but I think we can manage. I mean, we are a team right?" Pinkie said a bit afraid but then assured herself and managed to assure the boys too when she posed the question.

"We have been training together, so obviously we'll throw him off completely." Uchiha added. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! We'll show that damn scarecrow!" Naruto beamed, his jealousy and fueling his determination.

'Well be sure to see me once you've all passed. I just might consider giving you three the gravity belts as a graduation gift, that's if you manage to _work together_ and beat his exam.' I managed to sign without making it seem like I was struggling for the right words. Technically I didn't say anything about he future, I was just talking about giving them a gift.

"Alright! With that kind of motivation, we have to pass." Naruto proclaimed and Sasuke nodded.

"Just be sure you two don't drag me down." Sasuke quipped causing Pinkie and Naruto to get riled up at the statement but the two nodded not wanting to start an argument. They left after a little while to get their things ready for their test early in the morning the next day.

* * *

-Exam Day-

I was a nervous wreck. I was still on _break_ because Jun-jiji didn't want me stressing over my project. I instead made myself busy with the gravity seals. I acquired three leather belts. A white one, a light brown one that was slightly tinted orange and a dark brown one. Maid Yui assisted by watching me work and bringing me ink when I ran out.

I worked all day on them and almost thought them a failure because as the ink dried, it got absorbed into the leather. I almost cried until on a whim, I tested one of the belts out. To my luck, they worked! I was so happy I cried. Maid Yui thought I was upset but I clarified for her that I was happy.

"If you are sure then I won't ask further." Maid Yui said. I thought about it and wondered if she was okay, she had still been upset only now it was slightly less noticeable.

'How about you? You okay? You seem sad still. I'm all ears. Naruto and Pinkie say I'm a very good listener.' I suggested and Maid Yui cracked. Tears filled her eyes. It must have been bad if she was this sad.

"M-My grandmother on my mother's side, she's v-very sick. S-She's in the hospital, the d-doctors have no hope for her, th-they've given her a month until-" Maid Yui's voice cracked and I suddenly felt bad about bring it up. I hugged her and she continued to weep, deep sorrow being all she was feeling at the moment.

"Sh-She's all I have l-left." Now I understood her sorrow. I pulled away and hand her pay close attention.

'Technically we are family. Family is supposed to help one another. I'll ask Duelo-papa to look up her illness and see if there's anything he can do.' I suggested and Maid Yui's eyes went wide.

"H-Hachiko-hime, that's too much. I-I wouldn't be able to p-pay for the s-services." She protested and I shook my head.

'You will be able to, not at the salary of a chamber maid but as my Lady-in-Waiting, you wouldn't have to worry about hospital fee. The positions gets you perks like free boarding, a higher pay rate and free healthcare not just limited to yourself but to your family.' I signed and Maid Yui froze.

"B-But, You're young and not even politically active yet right?" She asked and I nodded.

'Technically, I've begun playing in the political and economic scene, that means I am free to choose my Lady-in-Waiting. There is no one more suited for the position than you. You didn't tell my grandparents the times you've caught Naruto. I think that's more than enough to warrant my decision.' Maid Yui nodded once and I smiled.

'Good. Now wipe those tears. We'll inform Mim and Jun-jiji so we can get you some suitable Hanbok.'

The rest of the afternoon, Maid Yui was drilled by Mim about her new duties as my Lady-in-Waiting. She was given a room near my own, in the same hall and she was also given direct power over the service staff. From Mim she received five chima skirts, six jeogori shirts an various ribbons of various colors. From now on, she'd be on a first name basis with all my circle of friends and family. From now, she was no longer Maid Yui, she was now my distant cousin, Tsukisou Yui.

In the late evening, the butterflies in my stomach woke me up. I sat up groggily and perked up at the bright ball of chakra that was nearing my window. I got up and opened it to find Naruto smiling broadly. He looked a bit dirty and I let him in. the butterflies in my stomach pestering me to get close to him.

"We passed." He said quietly but failed as he was still a bit loud. I immediately hugged him, mostly to settle the butterflies. Naruto grew embarrassed and I wondered why. I pulled away from him and noted his face was very red.

'Naru-' I didn't finish signing because the window was still open and I was cold, so I shivered. That's when it dawned upon me that I was wearing only a thigh length white chima that covered only my chest. I quickly pulled off the blanket from my bed and Naruto's red face went down to normal levels but there was still a hint of pink on his face. He cleared his throat

"Ah, I shouldn't have come ya know, I bet you were sleeping." I sat on my bed and patted it for him to sit. He did so, but still embarrassed he settled for grabbing my pillow hugging it. I blushed immediately.

_'__My red book.'_ Naruto had yet to notice it. I thanked Kami, for it being dark in my room, the only light being the moonlight from my window.

"Teme said Shisui-nii told him to invite you for lunch tomorrow with our team. Teme was a lazy and had me do it for him. Somehow he was sure I'd come over to see you." Naruto said and I felt like slapping my forehead. Sasuke was definitely aware that Naruto visited me privately on his own time and Naruto was too adorably thick to get it.

'Thanks. I'll be sure to come over.' I let him know. Naruto, being himself got comfortable on my bed and then he sat up.

"What's this?" I froze as he held in his hands my book. I lunged forward but I was a tad late as he had opened it and turned beet red. My lunge resulted in me landing roughly on him and the book falling out of his hands and onto his face. If we wasn't super embarrassed before, now he was. I moved the book off his face and stared at the page he had seen. I paled.

_'__Crap, crap, crap, crap. I take it back Kami! No thank you!'_

It was the page where the young man on one spread snuck into the Princess room and the Princess was waiting for him on the second panel of the same page. The next page next to it had the princess straddling the young man kissing him.

"H-Hachiko-chan?" Naruto gulped and he was incredulous as he stared at me. I was straddling him and his embarrassment mixed with a nervous anxious feeling. He was frozen underneath me. I was beet red. The butterflies were stuck to my tummy walls in anticipation; my heart was beating loudly in my ears. I wanted to lean forward and graze my lips against his.

_'Damn puberty and it's hormones. Don't do anything stupid, get in control. Now grab the book and get off him. Now is not the time.' _My mind reared it's fat logic onto me. I extended my hand out past naruto's head. His anxiety went up and he gulped, I felt something in him, desire. In a panic, I quickly grabbed the _red book _and removed myself from him earning a mad protest-like flutter from the butterflies. He relaxed after I was off him. We were quiet for a while. His desire/embarrassment slowly wore off and he turned to look at me with curiosity.

"That's yours?" He asked quietly. I wondered if this would change his opinion of me. I settled for a nod. He was silent for a little and then his chakra became erratic and a bit embarrassed. He turned to me gave me a small teasing smile.

"Perv." He stated and I looked at him and pouted. He chuckled and bumped his shoulders into mine.

"I didn't peg ya for one. Don't know many girls that are one. Say, d-do you have o-one that I can borrow, for research?" He asked and quickly added. I turned to look at him giving him now and incredulous look. He held out his hands defensively.

"Hey, not like that ya know. I-I need it for my sexy jutsu." He said rather embarrassed. I looked at him and gave him a small teasing smile.

'Okay, perv.' I signed and tossed him the _red book. _Naruto whined as it hit his face but he smiled. As he held the book. He got up and walked over to the window. I followed him hugging my blanket around me. Naruto jumped on the windowsill and turned to mischievously smile at me.

"See ya tomorrow. Goodnight Ero-Hachi." He proclaimed and jumped off. I turned red at his nickname for me.

* * *

-Next Day-

I smiled brightly as Yui and I walked to the Uchiha Compound. My hair was down and my bangs braided off to the side and pinned down by a bluebells pin. My chima skirt was dark purple with gold flowers and bluebells all around the skirt hems. My top was light blue and the sleeve cuffs and tying ribbons were dark purple with gold flowers for decoration. Yui wore a simple dark green chima skirt and a soft pink jeogori shirt with a yellow tying ribbon. Her dark brown hair was braided and tied with a dark green ribbon. Hanbok made her look good, instead of the uniform she use to wear.

We arrived at the compound and my heart warmed at seeing so many people bustling about. There were Uchiha decals everywhere. I noticed that the majority of those that wore the Uchiha crests were women and children. Those that didn't wear the Uchiha Clan crest were surprisingly regular civilians. As Maid Yui and I walked through the streets a couple of the adult women stared but they feel like the other civilians in the market district. These people were happy, they were grateful.

_'__Perhaps… Shisui did good in saving some of the clan. But why do they feel grateful towards me?'_

Upon arriving to Sasuke's house, which was a large house traditional house, I felt Naruto's sunshine like chakra. It flared up and darted closer. The butterflies in my stomach anticipated his approach. The front door flew open and Naruto smiled widely.

"I told ya she was here!" Naruto said rather loudly and was about to hug me when he fell back. I blushed immediately as I stared at Kakashi in all his mysterious and alluring glory holding Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto. No need to get hasty. Hello, Hachiko-chan. It's good to see you once more. Maid Yui, you look nice without the uniform." Kakashi said suavely. Maid Yui began to blush and I wondered if she'd ever received compliments. Naruto oozed in jealousy, he shoved past Kakashi and hugged me. The butterflies in my stomach started up again. Yui, I could see wanted to laugh but she contained herself.

"That's how _we_ greet each other." Naruto proudly declared as he hugged me possessively. I inwardly sighed, Kakashi was amused, very, very amused.

"Do you now? Well it's only fair if she hugs me too. She has known me longer than you." I felt Naruto freeze. He let me go and stood protectively in front of me. Yui was beyond amused.

"Nuh uh! No way!" I sweat dropped and Pinkie, Shisui and Sasuke came out and only for Shisui to start laughing, Sasuke to sigh and Pinkie to groan.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of." Pinkie commented to Shisui. I was now confused.

'What exactly?' I asked and Sasuke looked at me amused.

"Honestly Hachimitsu? Even you aren't that thick headed." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and Kakashi. It then dawned upon me that they were talking about how Kakashi riled up Naruto.

"How about we move this inside? Maid Yui, you look lovely. Shisui complimented and Maid Yui blushed, only this time, I noticed she liked the compliment coming from Shisui. Shisui smiled and eyed the bundles in her hands.

"Are those gifts?" Shisui asked. Naruto, Sasuke and Pinkie eyed the bundles as if they were treasures.

"Y-Yes. Hachiko-hime prepared them for her friends." Yui informed Shisui for me.

**-Sitting Arrangement-**

_Yui, Hachiko, Naruto_

_Pinkie, Kakashi, Sasuke, _

_Shisui at the Head of the table _

We stepped into the house and sat in a sitting room where there was a table of food. I sat down and Naruto plopped down rather quickly on my left side. Yui took the seat to my right. Kakashi sat across from me and I bet he was smirking under his mask when Naruto sent him a heated glare. Sasuke sat to Kakashi's right and Pinkie sat on Kakashi's other side, while Shisui sat at the head of the table between Naruto and Sasuke.

'Quick announcement, before I have Yui, distribute the gifts. As some of you have noticed, she's not longer Maid Yui, now she's my distant cousin, Tsukisou Yui. As of yesterday, she's agreed to become my Lady-in-Waiting.' Yui blushed as the attention was now on her. As a maid, no one gave her much notice until now.

"Well then congratulations are in order Yui-san." Shisui offered them up first and everyone else congratulated Yui on her new title. Yui to get the attention away from herself, she distributed my gifts, giving Pinkie the pink bundle, Naruto the light orange bundle and Sasuke the blue bundle.

'As promised.' I signed. Sasuke and Naruto quickly opened their bundle and both boys were satisfied. Sasuke got a dark brown leather belt. Naruto's got the orange tinted one and Pinkie's received the white belt.

"You improved them. These seem much more useful." Sasuke stated and looked at his belt carefully, probably searching for the seal ink. Naruto and Pinkie did the same as he did.

"You got them belts?" Kakashi asked eying Pinkie's belt. I smiled and nodded.

"If you think about it, it's quite useful since they can now add holsters and what not." Shisui thought out loud.

"They aren't just belts." Naruto clarified and Pinkie nodded. Kakashi and Shisui both looked at me searching for answers.

'She's right. They are in essence Gravity Belts. I didn't make the belts, but I did customize them.' Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate their purpose?" Shisui asked and I sighed but nodded.

'They're practically like Gravity Seals except these are belts. Gravity seals only make a certain part of your body heavy when activated, and it depends on where the seal is, not to mention they're only active for a short amount of time. These however, at the waist, evenly distribute an increase of gravity to exert the work force on the wearer for a prolonged time, the belts when activated draw on a little bit of chakra constantly from the wearer, exercising not only their body but also their chakra reserves. The first proto-types were like a suit, my teacher, Lady Suisei designed the first seal but I managed to adjust the seal work, compress it and voila, you can't see the ink, since the leather has absorbed it. I tested them out and they still function. The ones before these were made out of cloth and had to be worn underneath touching the skin, now though, they're convenient, because they are hidden in plain sight. I worked all day yesterday on them.' I ranted and Shisui and Kakashi were now very interested in the belts. Pinkie, Sasuke and Naruto put their belts on.

"It's genius. Most people use weights and those things are a hassle." Shisui commented and was in deep thought thinking of ways to use the belts.

"Indeed. It seems my cute little genin have a really good friend. On behalf of my team, thank you." He said very politely. I knew why though.

'No need to thank. I wouldn't mind making one for you and Shisui. I should probably paten it first though and then sell the through the local armories.' I mused and the two men simply stared at me.

"We get them for free though right?" Shisui asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Excellent." He beamed. As our time together for the small lunch/party, Kakashi had to excuse himself and his team as they had to get back to training. As the group got up to leave Naruto became impish. He gave me a goodbye hug and used it as a way to show up Kakashi. Kakashi though, being much more sneaky, patted my head and promised to see me around again without his team, causing Naruto to get riled up once more. When they were gone, I asked Yui to wait for me in the sitting room while Shisui and I talked business.

Shisui led me to an office and he went through some hand signs that revealed some seal work about the room. He was about to activate the seals in the office when I stopped him. I glared at the seal work in the room.

"What is it?" Shisui asked. I approached the seals and grew angrier. It seemed someone had tampered with the seals. I didn't say anything just incase. I held up a hand to signal for him to wait. I closed my eyes and expanded my aura. Looking for something, a certain someone.

_'__No odd life forms, no odd chakras around, no black Zetsu in the walls, up above or down below. Good.' _ I opened my eyes and bit my index finger.

"H-Hachiko-hime?" He asked and I set to work on the six interconnected seals about the room. Shisui watched in fascination and a bit of worry as I used my own blood to over write the seals, adding my own little twist. Each seal was on each wall about the room. I stared at the ceiling and glared at it. I needed to get to it too. I looked around and grinned spotting Shisui.

'Help me. I need to fix the seal up there.' Shisui nodded pushed the large desk in the middle of the room and hoisted me over his shoulders while he stood on his desk. I easily reached the ceiling and worked on the seal.

_'__Damn that black blob, now for sure, he'll be in such pain if he dares to try to get past these babies.' _I finished and patted Shisui's head. He set me down and pushed the desk back. I walked to the middle of the room and worked on the seal on the floor too. I finished and stood up, eyeing it and nodding to myself. I then looked at Shisui.

'Activate your Sharingan and memorize what I'm doing, down to the exact proportion of energy.' Shisui nodded and I focused on my spiritual energy and manipulated the natural energy around me, going through a long series of hand signs, ending in the dragon seal. I slammed my hands down and the seals activated. The seals glowed pink and then vanished into the walls, making them glow a slight pink. I released my hand sign and smiled at my work.

"Now can you tell me what this was all about? The seals were fine." I looked at him and shook my head.

'They were faulty. They kept out noise, true but there was a small glitch, it allowed for someone with the right hand signs to listen in.' Shisui paled at that and then frowned.

"Do you know who?" He asked and I decided to attempt to tell him but as soon as I thought of Black Zetsu my hands froze at my side. So I settled for then next best thing, a nod, although I did it slowly just to be sure I'd be able to and to my surprise I was able to. Shisui eyed my hands and then asked another question.

"But you can't communicate it can you?" I nodded slowly again and Shisui let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, we've figured out a way for you to communicate with me. How about we test your theory from before, I bring it up right?" I nodded and Shisui paused, his chakra was excited and a bit weary as he though carefully about what he'd bring up.

"What did Danzō have planned for the Clan?" I bit my lip and tested out moving my fingers. My arms were still frozen at my side but I was able to twitch my fingers. Shisui's eyes quickly fell to my fingers as I began to tap against the side of my thigh.

_'__Tapping, although it's incoherent in communication, it's better than nothing.'_

'He plan, take out Clan. Take eyes, take Sharingan for self gain. Start with you. Ita-' My fingers locked and I pushed away his name.

'You-know-who take out clan. You-know-who not bad. He good. Only want spare Sasuke. Danzō want to be Hokage. Use personal army take out Hokage. Root. Root threat. Root, what happen?' I managed to tap and Shisui frowned further.

"Root isn't a problem anymore. I assure you." Shisui stated and that made me wonder. My arms relaxed and I proceeded to ask him.

'What exactly happened to them?' I asked while enjoying the free movement of my arms.

"Classified information. All you have to know is that they are under control." I narrowed my eyes but nodded. he was holding information, that meant the Hokage was involved in this to some extent.

"What of Itachi? I know that he had help to kill off most of the men and experienced elders. Do you know the name of that person who helped him?" I nodded and my arms fell to my sides and froze as soon as Obito popped into my head. I tested out my fingers and thanked Kami they were working.

'O- Someone not dead of clan. He Pawn of Pawn of Pawn.' I managed to tap and then my fingers locked, I couldn't straight up name people, so I resorted to make allusions as best I could. Shisui was interested and beyond frustrated.

"The seal is getting in the way isn't it? No names but what little you've managed, I can work with. A Male Uchiha huh. I'll look through old records then, find Uchiha that went MIA with no body recovered." I nodded twice to hint that he was thinking in the right direction. As Shisui was thinking to himself, I grew alarmed when I felt something odd. It natural chakra that was emitting two distinct but contrasting feelings. Frustration and Curiosity at the same time, almost like two people. The feelings were coming from under the office, several feet below. A spike of anger and worry made me twitch.

"Hachiko-hime, what's wrong?" Shisui asked. I looked down and Shisui looked down too but then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'We have company.' I signed and Shisui's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Shisui asked. I was about to sign when my hands proceeded to freeze. I grimaced an Shisui frowned.

"You can't say." He stated. I nodded.

"Threat?" I nodded and signed.

'Do nothing. Only watches. Not human. Experiment. Plant Man.' I tapped and the seals in seal inscriptions on the walls began to glow. Zetsu was trying to get in and miserably failing, then there was a spike of rage and fear.

"They glowed. This Plant Man, is trying to get in? Why?" He asked and I bit my lip and tapped.

'Boss.' Shisui rubbed his temples. He was overwhelmed with what little I had told him and it seemed to be stressing him out.

"You sure he's not a threat?" Shisui asked and I nodded. I waited and felt the bi-polar emotions settle to a neutral and worried feel.

'Plant Man Not Happy. Waiting.' I tapped and relaxed my shoulders as best I could.

"We need a cover for when we drop the seals. I doubt he'll attack, we're too important for this Plant Man to do so. Follow along as best as you can." Shisui reasoned and instructed. I was going to nod when I remembered something.

'Wait. I have a question. The clan members, when I was walking through the compound, why were they grateful towards me. What did you tell them?' I asked and Shisui sighed.

"Not my idea. Sasuke let them know during a meeting that you somehow found out and Itachi sealed your knowledge. I added my own two-cents and told them that it was true but that you somehow managed to tell me and that's how I survived." I frowned.

'Everyone in the clan knows?' I asked and Shisui shook his head.

"Only the adults. They are forbidden to tell anyone outside the clan. Sasuke, through my insistence, made it so it would be a secret the clan, what remains that is, could share and grow upon. It also helped our clan come together and accept outsiders. Many of the women are grateful to you because their children were saved despite the horrible losses." I bit my lip and nodded understanding what he was saying. Uchiha Shisui made me a trusted figure for his clan, one that helped them move one and one they could implicitly trust in the future. A small part of me wondered why Shisui had done this but I shook it off, I was just being paranoid.

"Is that all you were wondering?" He asked and I nodded. I had him carefully watch how I deactivated the seals. It was the same hand sings as before, just in reverse order. Once the pink in the walls diminished, Shisui gave a small wink and then began his act.

"I do hope you consider my proposal. Sasuke would be a good partner for you in the future Hachiko-hime." I twitched at his playful aura. I bowed properly.

'It'll be something to think about. Thank you. He is after all the most suitable candidate for when the time comes.' I signed and thought about Naruto so that my facial expression would be believable. The butterflies in my stomach agreed. Shisui gave me a small smile.

"It would be rude to have you walk home alone. Allow me to accompany you and your maid." I nodded and thanked him. As we walked out of the office, I felt the onlooker's feelings shift to curiosity and interest. Yui sat up in the sitting room as Shisui and I entered.

"Everything in order Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked and I nodded. The walk back to the Estate was like walking on glass. It seemed Zetsu was stalking our small group as we walked. I felt assured as Shisui was with Yui and I. I was only relaxed because it was broad daylight, there were people around and Shisui was making jokes about Me and Sasuke being suitable for each other. Eww. Once we arrived at the Estate, Shisui hesitantly left Yui and I. I gave him the okay to leave and he did so but I should've asked him to stay because Zetsu was still around, emitting immense curiosity that I felt aimed at me, since he was directly below me.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Looks like Hachiko is in deep trouble. The Plot is finally getting a move on. Hachiko has officially begun her play in the political sphere, the business scene, even started to dangerously play in other areas –cough-Canon-cough- catching the attention of Zetsu. From here on, several things will start to go down and unravel. I even dropped hints people, so it's easy to figure out what will be unraveled.**

**For the most part, I am satisfied with the content. Some NaruHachi sprinkled over Hachiko's Plans, Yui getting her promotion, Team 7 becoming official and Shisui being able to get some information from Hachiko, although it's very little. As for the redbooks, that is something I decided to make Naruto and Hachi their thing that no one else is aware of. Nothing like dirty little secrets to form bonds over. In my defense for making Hachi a closet perv, one name people: Kisaki-mama. Enough said. if you feel the need to argue about it, leave a review!  
**

**Thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing, until next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Ten: Emotions, Stalkers and Underhanded Plans**

_'__Don't panic, don't freak out. As long as you're around others you're okay. You'll be a-okay. Zetsu will just stay away and more than likely observe me. Yeah. No way he'll come out of the blue when I'm alone. It's not convenient for him/them. I can in the meantime put on a good facade. Zetsu doesn't know about me anyways, probably suspicious of me but I'm probably going to be overlooked and thought of as fodder. I'm going to be okay. I am… So why am I afraid?' _

"Hachiko-hime, I'd like to ask for some time to visit my grandmother tomorrow." Yui brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked and stared at her. Since we arrived at the estate from the small lunch party at the Uchiha's House, I had decided to spend some time in my sitting room practicing on my brush work, in reality I was making paper seals to slap around the compound and to use if necessary. I know I was probably over reacting but with good cause. I did my best to come off as a normal civilian heiress, but on the inside, I was a mess.

_'__What is Zetsu anyways? Two different entities? Technically there is Black Zetsu and White Zetsu and together they make a Zetsu? Ugh, too confusing to even think about. For now, they will forever be known as two as separate entities. Just thinking about them in general, despite being scared of only one of them, is giving me a headache.'_

"Hachiko-hime?" I jumped out of my thoughts and paid attention. Yui looked at me worriedly.

'Sure. Mind if I come? I'd like to see Duelo-papa and meet your grandmother.' I suggested just so I wouldn't be alone the next day. Mim and Jun-jiji had a busy schedule all week with meetings at the shop. Yui nodded but her worry didn't subside.

"I think visitors will do my grandmother well." Underneath me, I felt the two Zetsu's dark and aloof emotions. The day went by and it seemed the two Zetsu's were still around by the time I was in bed. I couldn't sleep much knowing they were there and so in my small bout of insomnia I sat by my window waiting for Naruto but he didn't come to visit. I deemed it a good thing that he didn't visit, despite that I did want him to, but with the whole Zetsu-thing watching, maybe it was best for him to stay away, even if I missed him.

* * *

-Next Day-

I woke up grumpy in the morning, I was tired from the lack of proper sleep. I forewent morning training simply because I was that exhausted and didn't want to give away my skill arsenal to my current stalkers, the two Zetsu. I got grumpier when my stalkers started messing with me. First when I was heading out of my room to get breakfast, I tripped and face planted into my congee. Then when I was eating I felt something grab one of my legs and I jumped hitting my knees on the table and spilling my congee all over my chima skirt, Mim and Yui became rather worried at jumpiness_._ I however shook it off and grumbled silently.

"Hachiko-hime are you alright?" Yui asked as she helped me put on a teal chima skirt. I nodded.

"You've been rather jumpy since yesterday's visit with U-Uchiha-san." I nodded and noted she was blushing a bit, feeling a bit flustered probably over thinking of Shisui. I saved that new little info for later. I felt the two Zetsu's move about below, the dark aura and the giddy free caring aura of emotions, were now right underneath Yui and I and now very interested in Yui and I's talk.

'I just have a bad feeling. I'm never wrong about these things. Remember when we had that discussion about your duties?' Yui nodded and helped me put on my light purple jeogori shirt with the elbow length sleeves and yellow trimmed cuffs.

'This is one of those things I can not elaborate for your safety.' I signed and Yui nodded understanding what I mean. My stalkers, down below were glowering at the lack of information they were able to get from the small conversation. I tied off the yellow ribbon on the jeogori shirt. I braided my bangs and pinned then with a lavender flower pin. Yui, I helped pick out her outfit, a dark red chima skirt and a light yellow jeogori shirt with a dark red tying ribbon. Her hair, I helped her braid it into a side braid with a yellow tying ribbon.

After getting ready for the visit, Yui and I left for the Hospital in the late morning (we took that long to get ready). On our walk, my nerves and jumpiness lessened since we were out in broad daylight and there were people about. I suggested getting some flowers so we stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop. Upon entering, I smiled at all the pretty flowers. Yui chose some flowers while I browsed at the various colorful flowers looking for the one to give to Yui's Grandmother.

"Hachimitsu?" I turned to face Yamanaka Ino, who I felt enter the shop but ignored to focus on the flowers. I nodded at her and turned back to gazing at the flowers. She emitted a bit of annoyance and approached me.

"Looking at flowers? Who are you giving them to, Naruto?" She asked teasingly and I felt my face turn red. Yamanaka became a bit smug at my reaction. I felt a shift of emotions, underneath, one of the Zetsu's was amused and the other was just intensely interested. That got me to stop blushing.

'If you must know, Yui, my lady-in-waiting's grandmother is in the hospital and I'm looking for a flower to give her.' I signed and beamed as I spotted the sunflowers. I found one that was radiant and grabbed it and admired it.

"Come on, I'll ring it up." Yamanaka said nicely. That was first. Once she rang up my sunflower and Yui's small bouquet of lilies, we headed back out.

On our way to the hospital, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering like mad as I registered 3 familiar chakras, on in particular being Naruto. I smiled to myself as I casually turned and spotted Team 7 and Team 8, but I zoned in on Hyūga, who was madly blushing while Naruto had a hand on her forehead and was close to her face. The butterflies in my stomach all fainted or something because they dropped in the pit of my stomach and it felt heavy. I kept my smile despite that I was not feeling okay.

"Hachi!" Pinkie spotted me and waved. I approached the group and with each step, my heart felt heavy but as I felt Hyūga get smug, the butterflies in me started to rise up and rage. Naruto quickly dropped his hand from Hyuga's forehead and turned to me brightly smiling.

"Hachiko-chan!" He beamed and hugged me. I smiled but my smile wore away as I felt the two Zetsu's amusement. I stiffened and Naruto's bubbly aura turned to worry as he let me go. He gave me a soft look and I gave him an assuring smile that I was okay. He relented and held my hand.

"They always do that, it's their thing." I heard Pinkie fill in Team 8. Shino and Kiba's emotions shifted. Shino's in particular took a little dive down but his overall feeling was neutral. Kiba however was now grinning widely.

I bowed to both teams. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head to get me to pet him. Shino silently nodded while Hyūga glared and fumed that Naruto focused his attention on me. Sasuke though, I noticed that he silently mused as he looked at Hyūga, Naruto and I.

'Hello. Yui and I have to visit the hospital. Just came over to greet you all.' I signed and Naruto's happy vibe turned to worry.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto asked me while squeezing my hand. I turned to him and nodded. The butterflies in my stomach relished in his attention and Hyūga's growing jealousy.

"Well w-we should really g-get going, Ne N-Naruto-kun, y-you did promise lunch together r-right?" Hyūga interrupted and took Naruto's hand, the hand that was clasped with mine. The butterflies in my stomach raged at her nerve to take Naruto's touch away like that. This sour itching in me however build up, not at the loss of his touch, but at the fact that Naruto and Hinata were going to have lunch together. I bit down my sour emotion and took on my stoic mask. I would not give Hyūga the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

'Well I have somewhere to be. Goodbye.' I signed rather coldly, colder than I should've been. I turned away quickly to get away, ignoring the fact that Naruto's sunny personality had stilled, ignoring Hyūga's smug face and everyone's surprised stares at my actions. Yui must have bowed to them and caught up with me, as I had started walking at a fast pace.

"Hachiko-hime, does the Hyūga girl around Naruto-kun bother you that much?" Yui asked and I stopped walking.

'_Surely she doesn't think I'm- I was- Oh no. It was jealousy but, Oh who am I kidding, of course I was jealous._'

I silently nodded as I came to terms with my jealousy over Hyuga.

"I see. Excuse me if I'm crossing the line but I don't think you should worry about it. Naruto-kun prefers you over her. He takes time out of his busy shinobi lifestyle just for you. The leaps and bounds he's willing to take for you. Quite frankly, despite your grandfather's insistence that he be kept away from you, I think it's cute how you and Naruto-kun find ways around it. Maybe I'm tempting the fates here but I believe it's meant to be. A budding love like that, it's rare to find, even witness." That was the most I heard Yui say and a part of me wholeheartedly agreed with her sympathizing, while the other part of me was terrified because my two stalkers had heard all that and were now well aware of the kind of relationship Naruto and I had.

_'__Oh Kami, do a girl a favor and smight them, destroy them anything but just please get rid of them for me? Please?' _

Once at the hospital, I relaxed a bit as the two Zetsu's were lingering at a distance. One of the nurses at the front desk guided Yui and I to a room in the third floor. Inside the room Duelo-papa was taking the vitals of an old woman with gray hair, dark brown eyes and very pale wrinkly skin.

"Ah, Yui-san, Hachiko. I was just done diagnosing Yuri-san's condition. Hachiko, how about you go to my office and bring a vases for the flowers you've brought, I'll take them, set them here while you grab the vases and fill them with water." Duelo-papa was in medic mode and there was this foreboding feeling hanging over him. I nodded and stepped out after greeting the old lady Yuri.

I got to Duelo-papa's office and found the empty vases. I imagined they'd need lots of time to talk, so I slowly walked to the hospital courtyard to fill the vases with water. With the two vases, my hands were full so I had to be careful as I walked, that is until I tripped and fell forward. The vases crashed into the ground and sent glass and water everywhere. I winced at the pain in my hands and the strain on my arms when I broke my fall. I carefully sat on my knees and lifted my palms to my face. I glared at the deep gashes and chunks of embedded glass. I felt a spike of malicious amusement and worried-like joy.

_'__I am not clumsy! Those little shits tripped me!' _

Where my fear once was, there was only anger for the pair of Zetsu. I searched for their emotions and found that they had left after tripping me. I sighed in relief and to let out some steam. I felt someone run over, it was someone familiar and filled this person was worry and concern.

"Hachiko-hime?" Hyūga Neji asked as I lifted my gaze towards him. He glanced at the state of my bleeding hands and frowned. Without saying a word, he helped me up, his hands on my waist. I blushed a little at his close contact. He didn't let go of my waist as he walked me inside the hospital where some of the nurses gasped.

"Duelo-sensei is going to be pissed." I heard one comment another came forward.

"Please this way, we need to get the glass out and disinfect the wounds." I nodded and bit my lip. It wasn't that painful, yet. I had a feeling it would sting like a mother-fudger once the glass was out and it was being disinfected. Neji, didn't leave my side as I was sat down in a room and the nurse got to work. He stood beside me, observing. He was concerned but not too worried, in fact he was curious.

The nurse had taken the glass out and while she disinfected, I grimaced. I felt amusement below. I let out a sigh as the nurse finished disinfecting and began to wrap my hands in bandages.

"Are you not going to use a medical jutsu to heal her?" Neji rudely asked the Nurse who simply shook off his tone and replied.

"Hachiko-hime doesn't do well with chakra. Who are you to her? Her intended?" the Nurse asked curiously, perhaps fishing for juicy gossip. I blushed a bit and shook my head. Neji was blushing and turned away.

"Then it's none of your concern. Duelo-sensei should-" The nurse didn't finish as Duelo-papa arrived and opened the door.

"Diagnosis." Duelo-papa demanded and the Nurse filled him in.

"Minor lesions on the palms and a few scratches from glass, all glass fragments removed. All disinfected and bandaged. Hyuga-kun assisted, he was the one that found her outside." The nurse relayed and Duelo-papa dismissed her.

"Neji-kun, thank you for assisting my daughter." Duleo-papa bowed and Neji bowed back.

"It's no problem at all. It was fate I happened to be crossing the courtyard." I rolled my eyes when Neji said _fate_. Duelo-papa's guard went up as he scrutinized Neji and then me.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my daughter." Neji nodded and bowed at Duelo-papa once more. He turned to me and bowed politely.

"I hope perhaps we'll cross paths again Hachiko-hime." He was emitting interest and something akin to pride. I nodded out of formality. Duelo-papa's scrutinizing stare followed Neji until he was out of the room. Duelo-papa's aura turned to one of protective and possessiveness.

"No boyfriends. I mean it. You're too young." I turned to Duelo-papa who gave me a 'not-joking' look. I didn't nod but I think he assumed I agreed. As we walked to the third floor I picked up on his gloomy aura and some of his incoherent mumbling.

"My little girl… too cute… Kakashi's right… batting boys away." I couldn't help but smile at his protective father get up.

Once at the room with Yui's grandmother, I finally got to meet the old woman properly. I couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere in the room was light and full of acceptance and a bit tad of sadness.

"It's nice to meet you, Hachiko-hime. Yui speaks highly of you." I smiled and signed.

'Thank you Yuri-san.' I noted Yui was staring at my bandaged hands.

"No need for formality, Yuri-baba is just fine." The old woman kindly offered. I nodded and smiled.

"What happened to your hands?" Yui asked giving into her curiosity. Duelo-papa filled her in on my little accident and about Neji's assistance.

"Another one? I thought there were enough potential suitors as it is." Yui said without thinking and Duelo-papa glared at me, his protective father role kicking in.

"What? Hachiko, what does Yui-san mean about another." I sent Yui a glare and she playfully smiled.

"Hachiko-hime attracts boys like honey to bears." Yui's grandmother laughed and Duelo-papa's protective streak went into overdrive. He knelt before me and stared me in the eyes.

"No boyfriends." Once more , I didn't comment and he assumed I agreed.

After the hospital visit, I walked with Yui back to the estate, as I had to meet with Jun-jiji about my progress in my business endeavors.

"You seem much more relaxed than when we left the Uchiha District yesterday and earlier today." Yui commented. I nodded.

'I'm just feeling a bit better.' I signed and Yui nodded but she got a bit mischievous.

"Is it because of the young Hyūga boy?" I blushed a little and shook my head. Yui grinned.

"Don't worry, If you ever feel like doing naughty things, as your Lady-in-Waiting, It's my role to accommodate things for you. Hyūga are kind of the forbidden fruit of Konoha. Their clan is so uptight and they have protocols even for dates and flings, it almost scares away any girls who want a fling with a Hyūga." I raised an eyebrow at Yui who blushed and looked away from me.

"N-Not that I would know or anything. Ahem, we're here." She announced and I mentally filed away Yui's knowledge of the Hyūga's Relationship Protocol.

Upon entering the estate a random service staff member informed me that Jun-jiji was in his office waiting for me. I had Yui take a break while I headed to my meeting.

"What happened to your hands?" Jun-jiji asked worriedly. I sighed, this was going to become the greet of the day it seemed.

'Freak vase accident, I tripped on my chima.' I lied expertly and Jun-jiji sighed.

"I thought you were passed that clumsy chima phase, it seems not. These arrived. They are summons. Gato want's to hold a shareholders meeting in six weeks." I relaxed as I heard the date of it. Gato be out of the picture in a month. All I had to do was wait for it. Jun-jiji pushed forward on his desk the invitations and current financials that were attached. From the financial statement I trusted nothing, most of the numbers were under estimates to hide the fact that Gato's shipping magnet was all a front for the actual moneymaker, illegal pirating scheme and crooked tariffs on non-Gato owned ships. This dual method forced merchants to use his premium insured shipping company that bypassed the tariffs.

I set the financials aside and looked at the invitations only to frown.

'The location for the meeting is in Wave.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded.

'That could be a problem however,' I bit my lip as I thought through it.

_'__Team 7, I expected them to take the Wave mission in four weeks, meaning they'll have three days to get to wave, a week for Kakashi to recover, so the company meeting would take place after Gato was taken care of and wave in economic shambles. It's perfect, I could directly help Wave rebuild their economy, gain political leverage with the Damiyo of the small country and have one more resource at hand if I manage to befriend Tazuna's family who has some sort of influence on the citizens of the islands.'_

"Hachiko, I know that face. What scheme have you got planned?" I looked at Jun-jiji and smiled playfully.

'Oh nothing, just got a good feeling about this meeting.' Jun-jiji didn't buy it one bit but let it go.

* * *

-Later that Night-

I was falling asleep when I sat up, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering madly. Naruto was near. His chakra was lethargic and that got me to frown a bit. I put on a white jeogori shirt to cover my arms and chest. I crawled out of bed and opened the window. Naruto jumped in and his eyes were sad. I immediately remembered how I had acted coldly.

'I'm sorry. I hurt you. I was being stupid and, its just that, No. There's no excuse for me to have acted so coldly to you and everyone there.' I signed and stared into his sad blue eyes. He didn't say anything, his arms reached forward and pulled me into his chest as they wrapped around me. The butterflies fluttered and relished in the embrace.

_'__His breathing is slow and calm, too calm for the orange jumpsuit wearing blonde I lo-like.'_

"Heh, you know, I came to apologize, I was sure I did something for you to act like that. That's how it's always been, because of the- What they all say I am, so I was sure that I-" I pulled away from him and put my finger to his lips to shut him up.

'I know what you are and you're not it.' I carefully signed, technically he brought it up, so I was able to sign about it, while not directly addressing it. He froze as he realized I knew about his furball.

"H-How did you- And you s-still?" I smiled sadly at his surprise. No one in our generation had yet to crack his secret and he was afraid if he said anything, that he'd be rejected. His tears welled up in his eyes.

'I've always known. If one pays attention, it's easy to figure out and I want you to know that I don't care about it, just you.' I signed and reached forward to wipe the tears off his face that streaked his cheeks as happiness swelled inside him. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. The butterflies in my stomach settled on the walls of my stomach, like they were anticipating something. I wrapped my arms around Naruto and inhaled his scent of spicy, ramen and fresh leaves, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Now I know for sure," Naruto said and pulled away and smiled happily, I tilted my head.

"You do love me, more than you know." He said and I blushed while the butterflies went wild in my stomach. His face neared mine and I stilled.

_'__Is he going to kiss me or just tease me like last time?'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when his breath tickled my cheek. My heart pounded in my rib cage and the butterflies were shivering? He then nuzzled my cheek and the butterflies settled. I completely turned red when he placed a kiss on my cheek. The butterflies went into a celebrating frenzy. He pulled away and I lifted my hand to my cheek, the butterflies missed his affectionate touch and I kept my hand at my cheek. He grinned and waved goodbye as he hopped out of the window.

'_I think, I think I do want something more with him but is it love? Is it right?_'

* * *

-Elsewhere in a Cave outside the Land of Fire -

"The girl is a civilian clan heiress has ties to several of the new genin. Including the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Itachi's little brother, Sasuke." Jo-Zetsu, the White Zetsu relayed to the masked '_true'_ leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Obito.

"Is she a threat to our plans?" Obito asked.

"She's a clumsy thing or at least that's what she wanted us to think. She was aware she was being watched, little things like being jumpy and directly saying she felt something bad gave it away. The genin that talked about her knew quite a lot, she's trained in Seishinjutsu and knows a bit of fuuinjutsu." Doku-Zetsu, Black Zetsu added.

"Seishinjutsu?" Obito asked having never heard of the art.

"It's an old form mixed from of Ninjutsu and Ninshu, heavily based on seals like Fuuinjutsu but heavily reliant on spiritual energy and not chakra. It's rarely heard of because there a handful of active users and to use it requires a great grasp in the manipulation of spiritual energy and the understanding of Natural chakra." Doku-Zetsu elaborated its complexity further.

"In the past Seishinjutsu users have been able to seal demons with a single touch and have proven to make seals that rival the Uzumaki. A true master of the art, is not one to be trifled with." Obito frowned underneath his mask, this was a tiny wrinkle in his plans but also an opportunity.

"Monitor her, perhaps we could use her to lure the Kyuubi Jinchūriki later."

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

Black Zetsu grinned, his influence over Obito was getting better and better as the darkness in the idiot reached new heights each day. However now, he had his little pawn to focus on, she had survived, beat out the odds. He never gave it much thought before, he expected her to die like all the others but now, she had his full attention.

Hachimitsu Hachiko was unknowingly doing what she initially she was meant to do, lure jinchuriki. The chunin exams would be in 2 months, going off the last meeting he had listened into in suna, this would put his pawn to the test. If she managed to lure the Ichibi Jinchuriki, if this worked, then freeing mother would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

**A/N: This felt kinda like a filler but one that sets up the bulk of the next chapter and other chapters.  
**

**So now we have the Wave Mission set up, Hachiko's growing ambition, Hinata and Hachi's rivalry and Ino's seeing Hachi in a new light, sort of. Hachiko and Naruto getting closer. Black Zetsu's true interest in Hachiko. This is getting intense and OMG, it's only going to keep getting intense.  
**

**I hope you're all excited for the next chapter because I'm excited for it. We're all going to wave folks! Get your bags packed! Woo! Thanks for taking the time to read and thank you all for the reviews! Ah and before I forget, Thank You my newest readers for taking an interest in Honey and Kunai I and II! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I spotted a mistake in the last chapter. Zetsu meant to say that his pawn would be put to the test in two months not a month and a half. The error has been fixed. This gives Team 7 about three weeks in the wave mission (bridges don't get built in a week ya know) and then a week to get their shit together before the beginning of the Chunin Exams. Okay, done with that. Anyone seen my sunglasses? Meh not like I'll need them for Wave since it's pastel-y and what not. On to the Chapter  
**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Eleven: Wave Part I**

-A month later-

The Zetsu stalkers never came back after their first time observing me. I figured they thought I was just fodder to be overlooked. That day they were around I didn't do anything remotely impressive, however I had this bad feeling regarding them, Black Zetsu in particular, he just gave me bad vibes for one too many reasons.

Shisui and I had met up one more time. He wanted me to put up seals all over the Uchiha Compound, to which I complied. I had let Shisui know about how the Zetsu had stalked me and simply caused pure havoc for me that one day. Shisui took it well but he, much like I, believed it wasn't over and in preparation for their eventual return, he had me design more seals to put around the village, in important buildings. So the entire month, when I wasn't dealing preparations to travel to Wave, I was making seals like it was no ones business.

In the middle of my seal-making extravaganza, I had put seals all over the Hachimitsu Estate. There was no way in hell that I would let Black Zetsu spy on me within the comforts of my home. I had to specially design the seals so that if I set one off, the others like dominos would activate and put the entire estate and all rooms under lockdown. Sure it was flawed on the count that if Black Zetsu happened to be in the same room that I was in when the seals activated, we'd both be trapped. I know, not the brightest ideas but I was heavily relying on my sensory to pick up on his dark emotions and keep him far from me, far enough that we wouldn't be trapped together. I was working on another seal, something less noticeable that would, if I managed to succeed, hurt anyone who set foot into the Estate grounds with bad intentions. I had yet to work out the kinks of it. It was something that had never been attempted and required the complex study of chakra network around the brain, complex fuinnjutsu arrays that I was unfamiliar with. I needed a particular scroll to move forward with that project, a scroll that Kisaski-mama obtained from Lady Suisei.

About mid-month, Kisaski-mama had written to notify us of her arrival in a month for the Chunin Exams. She was going to bring me the scroll I needed to complete my new work. With her visit too came the flurry of preparations for her arrival. The entire Estate was in motion readying Kisaki-mama's personal wing. Aunt Himitsu had also written that she too would visit with her son, Mitsubachi. For the Chunin Exams, it seemed most of the main family would be housed within the Estate. It would be interesting, that's for sure not to mention we'd all be viewing the Chunin Exams together. Just thinking about the exams made me nervous because Team 7 would be participating in it, if canon held true in this timeline.

Team 7 as of late had been busy with missions and I understood why they couldn't visit me like other times. They were hauling ass doing D-Ranks and training. Naruto though, he made time for his nightly visits. With each visit, we exchanged _redbooks_, talked about random stuff, well he talked, I listened and _tried_, key word there, I really tried hard not to get too bold with my, ahem, advances but with each visit it got harder and harder, because Naruto tried harder and harder to rile me up, to make me accept that perhaps those feelings he claimed to see in me, were real. My logic though, it always reared it's head with my wants, and so Naruto and I never went beyond caresses, hugs and holding hands but occasionally with those little kisses on the cheek, he was wearing me down.

_'__I don't think I'll be able to resist further… Why is it that when he's near me I just get lost and my damn impulses, I really need to reign in on them.'_

I was taken out of my musing by Naruto's bright chakra that approached my window. I jumped off my bed and reached the window to greet him. He jumped in and practically glomped me. I knew he was grinning brightly because his chakra was moving rather happily.

"Ero-Hachi." He greeted me and nuzzled my cheek. A gesture he had started to just use since he learned I knew about the Kyuubi. The butterflies liked it and let me know by making my tummy do summersaults. Naruto let me go and smirked as he saw my red face. In the dim light I couldn't help but admire his whiskers as I ran a hand over them. He smiled warmly and pulled me to sit on the bed.

Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket. My heart began to drum in it's cage, the butterflies froze mid flight. Once the jacket was open and his black shirt was visible he slowly leaned forward. I gulped as he smiled mischievously. He stopped a few inches from my face and grinned brodadly.

"Tada!" He pulled out the _red book_ I had lend him from the inside of his jacket. My heart ached and the butterflies sadly resumed their flight in my stomach.

"I finished it… Ero-Hachi?" He proclaimed and waved his hand in front of my face. I wasn't really paying attention because I was mentally berating myself for falling for that stupid trick. I snapped out of it when Naruto began laughing. I took the _redbook_ from my lap, where he had set it and and as I watched him laugh, I got a little mischievous and Naruto probably noticed it as he began getting nervous as I pushed him to lay on the bed and I moved close to lie on my side.

'So? What you think?' I signed choppily with one hand. I crept closer to him and decided to lay my head on his shoulder, my back slightly over his arm, to which he adjusted so that I wasn't on it, instead his arm wound up around me pulling me much closer to him. I couldn't see his face but he was very self aware and probably a bit embarrassed. I smiled at that, but the butterflies, they did a loop-de-loop.

"Uh-ahem, you know, as always, good story. Ah, It was better than those orange books, you know the ones the scarecrow reads." His voice went up an octave but then went to normal levels as he suppressed his blush. I grinned. I raised my hands up so he could see my signing.

'Oh? You've read those? My, my aren't you much more pervy than I am.' I smirked as I heard Naruto whine.

"Come on Hachi, you know it's for my- my, HACHI?" His voice went up an octave again, this time as I turned and inched my face his face. In the process of turning, I blushed a bit but didn't let it bother me as my body brushed against his, I put a bit of my weight on him and one of his legs was now between my own. Before getting overly red from the excess contact and all the fluttering in my stomach, I nuzzled his cheek in the same manner he had nuzzled mine earlier. I knew I sent shivers down his spine and he quickly turned things on me as he turned his face so that his lips were at the corner of my lips. Immediately I knew my face went beet red. The butterflies in my stomach, like the others times he was straightforward, settled on my stomach and waited patiently.

_'__This is it.'_

I closed my eyes and waited. Naruto's aura turned to pure amusement and then he started to laugh. I opened my eyes and pouted.

"Hehehe, that was so easy. Ero-Hachi needs to stop falling for that one." He said between laughs and I jumped on him putting all my weight on him, straddling him. I pinned his arms down and with my legs, prevented his legs from moving. His laughing stopped and his breathing slowed. I gave him a lighthearted glare and his aura shifted to a docile flame instead of his usual bright energetic one.

"Alright, I'm sorry for leading you on." I nodded satisfied and go off him to sit beside him. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and then smiled a little.

"Ya know, it's not fair to me either, since you started it." I gave him a small glare and he held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, Alright, truce." I nodded and he sat up from my bed.

"So, which book is next?" After letting Naruto ransack my collection of _red books_ that were hidden under my bed, I helped him find the right one. It was the one about the Princess and the Ninja. As Naruto tucked in the red book into his jacket, he turned to me and looked serious. He was excited it seemed.

"We got a mission today, a C-Rank. We leave tomorrow morning ya know. I came by to let you know that too and, um," Naruto didn't finish because I pulled him into a hug. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. The butterflies relished in the contact and his scent was driving them wild. He was a bit embarrassed but his arms wrapped around me and that embarrassment turned to comfort and a bit of gratitude.

After a few minutes I pulled away. Naruto gave me a bright smile, I on the other hand, was a bit afraid for him, for Team 7. This mission, would be Team 7's first brush with death; Naruto's first time tapping into Kyuubi's chakra and he'd find his nindo, his own ninja way. In the manga, when I had read it, it was cool, it was inspiring but now it was different. As his close friend, and semi-sorta in love with him (yes, I admit that much), it was nerve-wracking and I just couldn't smile.

"Hachi? Why are you sad? Don't send me off like that." His hands brushed away tears from my face, tears I hadn't noticed because I was too busy being a worry wart.

'I'm just worried for you, Pinkie, Sasuke and Kakashi. I just, I can't help it okay. I know that you're a ninja and it's part of the job to go out and do missions but-' Naruto this time pulled me into a hug.

"I know. We'll be careful. I'll make sure Haruno, Teme and even Kaka-baka-sensei are safe." I nodded and he let me go and wiped my eyes once more.

"Now stop crying and give me a smile ya know? I won't leave if you don't smile. I don't care if I spend the night and everyone finds out." He threatened playfully and I smiled a bit and Naruto grinned brightly.

"Better." He said and I impulsively kissed his cheek, shocking him and myself. He wrapped his arms around me once more and we stayed that way for a bit.

"It's late, I should really get going. I'll see you when I come back." Naruto said as he pulled away. I nodded and gave him a soft smile. He gave me one last grin and jumped out the window. I sighed as I felt him get farther and farther away.

_'__Only you would make me feel like this, you damn adorable blonde, not even gone and already I miss you.'_

* * *

-10 Days Later-

I was dressed in my best travel hanbok, a teal chima skirt with colorful soft orange, yellow and pink flowers around the hems, the jeogori shirt a soft purple with the teal sleeve cuffs decorated in the same flowers as the chima and the tying ribbon a soft yellow with teal, pink and purple and orange flowers embroidered on the ends. My hair for the travel was neatly tucked into a side braid and tied with a teal ribbon. An orange flower pin held my bangs to the side, it was something Yui insisted upon.

Yui herself wore a black chima skirt with slits on the sides, a red jeogori shirt with white cuffs and around her midriff a white belt that held a small knife. Her attire had been put together for easy mobility and less for fashion. She did however, to uphold her position as my Lady-in-waiting, wear in her up in fancy circular styled elegant fashion that reminded me of Gisaeng. In her hair she had red, white and green flowered hair accessories that when pulled out were sharp like senbon. Her duty on this trip, would be to protect me as a last line of defense should things go awry. Yui wasn't as fragile as I had initially thought. There was a reason Mim had wanted her to become my Lady-in-Waiting.

Yui had studied at the academy, she had once aspired to be a kunoichi but those dreams she put aside when her grandmother, Yuri-baba, got sick. Yui dropped out the academy to help Yuri-baba but she never stopped training. I had no idea that while I was in the Land of Honey, Mim had been in contact with Yuri-baba and Yui. Mim had pulled strings to get Sandaime's approval for Yui to get special kunoichi training. So for the past 5 years, Yui worked her ass off to be at par with a mid level chunin, not to mention the Rudimentary Hachimitsu Clan lessons she also had to get through just so she could be my Lady-in-Waiting. Half of what she had been working hard at was for moments like these. Now she was not only by extension a representative of the Clan but also a reflection of the kinds of people my clan kept around.

I peeked out of the carriage spotting the carriage drivers who were feeding the oxen while we waited for Jun-jiji to arrive at the gates. Yui was standing outside the carriage not too far away from me.

"Hachiko-hime, they are here." Yui announced, she was beaming on the inside, that much I was able to pick up on. I nodded as I had registered up four signatures along with Jun-jiji's. One I knew was Shisui but the others I wasn't familiar with. I hopped off the carriage and smiled brightly only for my smile to falter a bit, I hid it by bowing at the four shinobi guards.

_'__That's not- no. Why are they here? They shouldn't be here! They are part of Root! How the fuck did I forget about Root? Shisui, that little shit, he better tell me when I ask again because I do not like being blindsided!'_

"Hachiko, Yui, these four will be our guard for the trip. We all know Uchiha Shiusi-dono but the rest of the guard are Nē Sai, Aburame Torune and Yamanaka Fū. They have been informed of the circumstances of our travel and of all the complicated matters. They've also been filled on your individual skill's, that way should we be attacked, they'll know you can fend for yourselves if we happened to be outnumbered." Jun-jiji explained.

I meanwhile focused on Sai's last name, _Nē, _that was the dead give away, that this 14-year-old pale kid with jet black hair was _the_ _Sai_. But if that didn't give it away, then the two older teens did who wore the matching short sleeved, midriff lenght black vest with red straps over the shoulders, gave it away because I vaguely recalled that Root Members wore those black vest thingies. That and I knew for a fact those two 16-year-old looking boys were Danzō's best, once-upon-another-timeline.

_'__Shisui what kind of deep shit are you involved with to have these three with you on a mission to protect moi?'_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hachimitsu-hime." Yamanaka Fū bowed. He was tall broad shoulders, amber eyes that slightly glinted with life, despite that he was a damn Root agent. He had shoulder lengthy auburn colored hair pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a dark brown kimono shirt.

Aburame Torune was truly a young man of no words, because he just simply bowed. He was lean, slightly shorter (by like a few inches) than Fū. Torune was decked out in black. His eyes were concealed behind this mask thing that covered most of his face, except his nose and mouth. His hair was black but not as black as Sai's. Sai critically eyed me, he didn't bare a fake smile, instead he had this impassive face. Sai wore to (my damn surprise) black shinobi pants and a tight black long sleeve that covered his midriff.

_'__This is not the Sai I thought he'd be. This one is different but I'm not sure if that's good or bad.'_

"Don't mind Sai-kun here, he's just in mission mode." Shisui smiled and messed up Sai's hair, to which he got a slight glare from. I felt Yamanaka Fu's amusement and a small smile crept on his face. Aburame Torune didn't show any facial expression but on the inside he was entertained. I mentally filed away that Shisui was comfortable with the Root Trio.

"Is there anything you need help with? Loading items?" Torune politely asked breaking out of his silence. I noted how deep his voice was. Jun-jiji shook his head.

"We have everything loaded in storage scrolls. Helps with keeping the carriage light and we cover more ground faster this way." Jun-jiji informed them all. I noted the way Shisui stared at Yui. He had never seen her dressed up this way and I knew that look, it was the same look of Naruto had for me when I had returned to Konoha.

"Ahem, Well then let's get going since it'll be a long trip and we're on a tight schedule." Shisui's cleared his throat and set the trip into motion. Jun-jiji helped me into the carriage and then helped Yui, who still hadn't gotten use to the chima skirt and slipped backwards. Luckily for her Shisui was quick to stand behind her and catch her by the shoulders, he then helped Yui into the carriage. I smiled a little spotting a small dust of red on Yui's cheeks. As we sat down I couldn't help but teasingly smile at Yui who looked away to cover her blush. Jun-jiji entered lastly and ignored us while he was looking through some documents. I overhear Shisui talking to the Root trio.

"Square formation, I'll take up the rear with Sai. Torune, Fū the front." Shisui commanded and I didn't miss the way the three Root members obeyed him with out skipping a beat. Not long after the carriage started to move and the boring part of the trip started. Four hours of sitting on my ass, was not what I had wanted from this trip. When we stopped for a small break, I practically jumped out of the carriage and twirled like mad.

"Hachiko-hime, please. You're freaking out the shinobi." Yui pleaded with a soft laugh. I stopped my spinning and got dizzy and stumbled a bit but smiled stupidly and signed.

'Don't care. They're actually quite amused except for Mr. Serious over there, he's trying to figure me out, he's near my age but is too mature. Pity.' I signed and as the world stopped spinning Yui held my arm so that I stopped moving too much. Shisui let out a laugh and I felt Sai's small glare aimed at me.

"Hachiko if you would please stop fooling around come and have a drink." Jun-jiji berated me and I sighed but nodded I was halfway to him when I stopped.

"Hachiko?" Jun-jiji asked.

'They need a drink more than I do. They've been walking while I've been just sitting.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded and the shinobi got a drink first. I earned strange looks from the Root Trio. Once we got back to walk I overhead some of the comments Yamanaka Fū made with Aburame Torune, nothing negative but they didn't expect me to be so out of character for a civilian clan heiress.

The rest of the travel went by quietly until we had to make camp, a ways from the road. While the perimeter was secure and the two large tents were set up, for safety reasons I wasn't let out of sight.

'I'd like to wash my face.' I signed to Jun-jiji who nodded and called over Shisui.

"Sai lead Yui-san and Hachiko-hime to the river." The teen led us down a small makeshift path. I smiled upon seeing the river. While Yui gathered some water in a bucket I decided to make some small talk with Sai.

'Hello.' I signed to start with. He glanced at me with his ink eyes. My actions confused him it seemed.

"Hachimitsu-hime, are you bored? Is that why you're… communicating with me?" He asked and I grinned.

'You catch on rather quick. I like you. You are granted permission to use my first name.' I signed and felt like giggling when I saw, finally an appropriate expression on his face, he was confused but it quickly went back to impassive and I pouted. His emotions though were very conflicted.

"For the mission, it's inappropriate." He informed me.

'There aren't reasons within the parameters to prohibit it. Besides, you're part of my guard. You're going to risk your life to see this mission through and as such, I'd rather be on a first name basis if both our lives are at stake, even if I'm the protectee and you the protector.' I signed and now he was further confused. Yui set down the bucket before me and turned to Sai.

"Would you like to wash your face as well? There's more than enough water." Yui offered but Sai refused. After Yui and I washed our faces, I had Yui gather more water and we had Sai carry it. I wanted the other ninjas and the carriage driver to have the water available should they want to wash their face.

In the evening around the campfire, I noticed Sai's confused feelings were slowly going away, now he was curious. Shisui noticed it and for fun made little comments I couldn't hear but I knew they must have been rather embarrassing because Sai would blush a little and he was feeling extra aware of himself. Sai got up and went off to sit with Fū and Torune who were polishing their weapons.

"Hachiko, Shisui we need to go over a couple of things before tomorrow." Jun-jiji led us into the tent. I noted that Shisui gave small commands that I didn't know the meaning to but the Root Trio understood. Yui stood outside, at the foot of the tent entrance. Shisui and I sat on a cushion while Jun-jiji frowned as he sat down.

'Hachiko, privacy seals please.' Jun-jiji requested and I nodded. I set up one of my modified seals on the ground the barrier went up, all around the tent. I noted that Yui was within the barrier but still outside the tent. I thought it no harm if she overhead, I had after all, full confidence in her.

"This trip so far has been too easy. Don't you find it strange? There haven't been any assassins so far. We're a ways from Konoha now, something should've happened by now. I don't like it." Jun-jiji started and Shisui nodded. Both were troubled by the lack of bandits and attacks for our first day of travel. Carriages always caught someone's attention.

"I had my team scout ahead with their unique abilities. Sai is able to create ink animals, Torune has his special bugs and Fū hasn't picked up anything strange with his sensory." Shisui reported with a slight frown. He was very worried but hadn't shown it earlier. I shook my hands to get their attention with the ringing of the bells on my bracelet.

'Perhaps this is just the beginning and it's to put us in a sense of false security. I mean think about it. We're going to a meeting in Wave. A meeting in which Gato will for sure try and take us out to take over our shares and somehow weasel in a contract to get us to sign before he offs us so that he can secure our _private businesses_. This, the lack of bandits, the lack of assassins, it's to make us feel secure and so that we won't pick up on the trap that lies ahead. Most rich investors and merchants take something like this, no trouble on the road, as a good omen.' I signed letting them know my take on it and I somehow managed to surprise Shisui but Jun-jiji, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I question my sanity when you think ahead like this." Jun-jiji uttered and Shisui stared at me questioningly.

"She's done this before?" He asked Jun-jiji who nodded.

"I wasn't kidding when I said all this mission, the hiring of the ninja, the business endeavors, it really was all her idea." Jun-jiji let Shisui know. For some reason Shisui looked at me wearily.

"Hachiko-hime, just what exactly are you expecting in Wave?" He asked carefully. I looked at him and then at Jun-jiji.

_'__Well he asked and if Jun-jiji is here, might as well let them know what I'm really expecting.'_

'Not that anyone's noticed or bothered but Gato seized all of Wave. The Daimyo is powerless and poor. Can't even protect his citizens properly. The citizens, even they are afraid to stand up. Naruto, before going off on his mission, told me his team was escorting and protecting a bridge builder. This bridge builder, I believe is going to be a prime target of Gato's, putting all of us second to him, Why? Well because Gato can't afford to lose control in Wave, not before our meeting but I expect some sort of revolt against him before we even arrive. That Bridge Builder is like a small spark of hope for those people. I assure you that if the people of the Land of Waves don't take Gato out, we will.' Shisui frowned and Jun-jiji let out another heavy sigh.

"Hachiko, what you're saying is beyond my teams mission paramet-" I clapped and got Shisui to shut up.

'Not exactly. You forget, Team 7 is in Wave too protecting the Bridge Builder and if my hunch is correct, they're going to need assistance. Do you really think Gato is going to get rid of the Bridge Builder with lowly thugs? No. He's going to use Missing Nin so that the job is done right and we all know, Missing Nin are less susceptible to rant about their kills. I have no doubt that these Missing Nin are the same ones that are suppose to off us during the investors meeting, technically, all this still falls within the mission parameters, if it all goes down as I think it will. The first priority is getting rid of all threats.' Throughout my ramble Shisui had gone listless, he couldn't' believe anything I had just relayed to him and Jun-jiji until realization hit him.

"You plan to take over all of Gato's Businesses. You plan to acquire an entire shipping industry, the control of ports and get the Daimyo's favor." Shisui silently said with a monotone voice. I nodded. Jun-jiji hadn't heard that last part from me until now. He went listless.

"Y-You thought all that out and planned all that out? I don't know if I should be scared of you? You, you could rival a Nara with planning like that." I shrugged at Shisui's words.

'That's just one of the high possible scenarios. Politics are a scary game.' I mused, I felt Jun-jiij's stare, he wasn't proud but he like Shisui was just taken back by all I was planning to accomplish with this one simple business endeavor.

"What kind of aim do you have to want political favors from Daimyo's? No, never mind, I don't want to know. Most of what you spew from your head is overly complicated and I'd rather just watch it play out." Jun-jiji withdrew his question and simply shook his head.

"For now, I'll let my team know of what could happen and the severity of this mission. One question though, why didn't you mention this before Hachiko-hime? This mission is not a B-Rank. With all the political ramifications of this, it's should be an S-Rank." Shisui was a bit ticked off at me and he looked much older as he became worried.

'I just thought of it when you brought it up.' I half-lied. I was heavily planning for it to go that way. I really wanted Wave and it's Daimyo at my damn disposal not to mention that I was not going to let small glitches in the timeline ruin my little business and political endeavors.

* * *

-A Few Days Later a few feet from the Incomplete Bridge-

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered like mad, not the good kind mind you. I had this bad feeling. The air was heavy, it had fading traces of a familiar kind of heavy chakra that made my stomach acid burn, at least I think it was my stomach acid. The carriage stopped as I sensed within my range Team 7.

Sasuke was down and his chakra was compressed, forcefully. He was numb by the lack of emotions, so it was safe to assume he was fainted. Pinkie was near Sasuke and she was very upset. Kakashi's crackling mass of chakra was low. I picked up on a mass of angry chakras, they were slightly smaller than Pinkie's own chakra reserves but larger than civilian ones, among them there was one small civilian sized one.

_'__Gato and his army of Disney Characters.'_

One diminishing chakra that was full of pain, sorrow and rage.

_'__Zabuza… Then that means Haku is dead.'_

I sadly noted and then the butterflies and I froze as I felt Naruto's chakra shift.

He was a mess of sadness a bit of rage and small traces of red tainted his chakra reserves, well his low on chakra reserves, which explained why it seemed more like a ball of fire rather than a raging sun but his chakra quickly perked up and became a mess of bubbly confusion and then there it was, he was fully aware now.

_'__He knows I'm here.'_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm ending the chapter like this, builds up the hype for the oncoming chapter. If you guys haven't noticed, Shisui is in the summary description now, seeing as he has more appearances than Kakashi, who I still love but, Shisui is key for a bunch of stuff for HK II.  
**

**So how was the dose NaruHachi? Boy do I have fun writing those scenes out. Their getting bolder with thier moves, sometimes I tell myself this is seriously like a game of chicken for them. It's cute, it's semi-smutty but rather clean and 'pohisticated, I love it and I hope you guys do too.  
**

**So ShiYui is a thing now? Several reviewers have started to ship it and well, to satisfy some of you, I threw in a little ShiYui. What did you all think about Yui's background? What about Root, who I have yet to fully reveal? Any predictions (I did give hints)?**

**As always my lovely/handsome readers thanks for fav-ing (not a word but I still don't care), following, reading and reviewing! You guys seriously make my day when you do these things.**

**-Anbu**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Peek-a-boo Readers, as promised, here it is, NaruHachi will take one step forward. Oh and there's a couple of swear words ahead, so excuse Hachi's vulgar but necessary language.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Twelve: Wave II**

"Shisui?" Jun-jiji asked, peeking outside the small window of the carriage.

"There's a fight on the uncompleted bridge ahead." Shisui simply said and then began to bark orders around.

"Fū stay here with Sai and protect the clients. Torune and I will assist Team 7, wait for my signal." I bit my lip as Shisui took the best course of action, pushing aside his worry. He quickly left with Torune.

I closed my eyes and focused on the signatures ahead, I registered when Shisui and Torune's signatures reached Kakashi who was surprised was reflected on his chakra's erratic and then suspicious calming behavior. Near Pinkie and Sasuke I picked up on a civilian sized chakra, an adult considering the size. Zabuza though before I could faintly sense him but now for sure I knew he had to be dead. I couldn't pick up his chakra signature at all. A small part of me felt guilty.

_'__I knew he'd die, him and Haku... Why didn't I warn Shisui about it, maybe we could've found a way to save at least one of them… But then who would take their place? Tazuna? A member of Team 7? It-it seems I'm still afraid to change things. What I can do now, for him and Haku, even if I didn't know them, is assure them peace in the afterlife. I can prevent that damn jutsu-stealing-wannabe-Orochimaru from taking samples.'_

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a change in Naruto's chakra behavior. His chakra was like a flame meeting gasoline. He was getting over his stupor after sensing me and now he was frantic, intensifying. Focusing on just him, with my eyes closed, I could feel it, it was faint because of the distance but there was something dark and angry in him and it was marring his emotions with a bit of resentment. It was familiar.

'_Ah! Kyuubi, Kurama's chakra!_'

I recalled my little fiasco with the Kyuubi's chakra when I was little, how it attempted to manipulate my emotions, mainly my anger and how much it burned on the inside.

I felt more of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's anger was building up. Kakashi, Shisui and Torune's signatures surrounded Naruto, who's dark emotions were starting to brim.

_'__Naruto!'_

I jumped out of the carriage and began sprinting towards the bridge. It was lightly snowing and rather cold but that didn't matter. Naruto was all that mattered at the moment. I could hear Jun-jiji and Yui yell behind me. I felt Sai follow me and he caught up but he didn't stop me.

"Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai asked and his eyes widen as we entered a range where the air was heavy and only getting worse as we neared the bridge. I glanced over to him as he reigned in on his small bit of fear. I signed choppily with one hand.

'It's okay. I fix it.' I signed with one hand and he nodded slowly. Sai's small bit of panic dimmed. Once we broke out of the foliage and we stopped at the foot of where the incomplete bridge connected to the Land of Fire.

I stared at the mayhem before me. Gato's thugs were all on the ground convulsing, Torune's work I supposed as I picked up small chakra signatures, his bugs. The mist on the bridge was a bit thick. I couldn't see Sasuke, Pinkie or the adult with them. All three were confused as the KI grew and the density of emotions hit them, they were unaware who was emitting it.

_'__Good they're at a safe distance.'_

Even though the mist was thick I was able to make out were Kakashi, Shisui and Torune's silhouettes who surrounded Naruto. Naruto I could easily make out because of his emotions and angry chakra. He was glaring in my direction. The fog eased up a bit and the group surrounding Naruto spotted at Sai and I. Shisui was not happy but I got his attention as I signed subtly, as Naruto was focused on my face and not my hands. His blue orbs were full of resentment, all focused at me.

'I help him. Purify.'

Shisui reluctantly nodded and informed the other two. In the blink of an eye Naruto rushed forward towards me and kicked Sai, who luckily blocked the kick and jumped back, pulling me with him. Naruto's ire grew as Sai pushed me behind him, he stood defensively but we both froze as we both saw a flash of red in Naruto's eyes. Naruto glared at Sai and then looked at me rather furiously.

"Hachiko, Who the hell is this bastard?" He asked in a low but demanding voice. This was a side of him I had never seen. Sai I felt get a bit angry, despite his stoic face. I slowly tapped Sai's shoulder and he stood down. I didn't miss how Naruto's frustration flared when I touched Sai.

I had hoped to cautiously walk over, as to not provoke Naruto while Kurama's chakra tainted his perception but I found myself moving rather quickly and I wrapped my arms around Naruto, hoping it would calm him. Naruto rather possessively nuzzled my cheek a little to hard but what bothered me the most was the skin on skin contact that stung, I felt it surge from my cheek to my spine, so I pulled away quickly. Naruto was hurt by my action and he got crosser. I flinched a little as darkness began form and gathered at the pit of his stomach.

"Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai questioned earning him a glower from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked through his teeth and his intense glare when our eyes connected pushed fear down my entire being. I couldn't help it but flinch and his anger faltered and panic emerged in him. His eyes reflected his distress. I assessed Naruto's chakra, in the little ball of darkness most of Kurama's chakra was pulled into it. It was a raw deep hatred and it overwhelming his senses and fueling his growing anxiety.

'I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my visit to Wave. I wanted it to be a surprise. Now let me help you. Open up your jacket and lift shirt up and hold still.' I signed to Naruto. Naruto's fear subsided but that darkness in him latched onto his fear, he looked at me questioningly.

'Please.' I added and it worked.

He nodded and he unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. I channeled spiritual energy into my hand and mixed it with natural energy, I wove the two energies in my hand so that it glowed pink. I placed my hand on Naruto's stomach, which tensed but then began to relax. The butterflies in me shivered.

_'__Stop you stupid butterflies, this is not the place or time for this. Focus and get rid of the impure ball of emotions.'_

The darkness in him fought me off. Biting my lip I pushed through, I broke down the dark emotions, separating them Naruto's chakra to prevent them from manifesting any time soon. As I did so, some of the dark emotions along with some of the red chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi seeped into the seal.

'_Damn it. It got away. There's no way in hell I'm messing with the seal just to purify those pesky emotions. Sooner or later he's going to have to face them. I promise I'll be there to help him through it._'

Naruto eased under my hand. His anger and dark emotions were gone. I removed my hand and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Naruto rolled his shirt down. Now feelings of remorse surged in him.

"I- Hachiko-chan I'm sorry. I-I-" He didn't get to finish because I pulled him into a hug again and he relaxed in my arms.

"I-I shouldn't have gotten angry and I shouldn't have talked to you like that, I-I don't know what hap-" He stopped talking as I shook my head and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault and I understood that. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed his cheek on my head.

"I-I don't know how you do it, you understand me even when-"

"This is cute. I do hope I'm invited to the wedding." Shisui's commented to Kakashi. Torune and Sai smiled amusedly as Naruto and I pulled away from each other and turned red. Naruto, refusing to loose physical contact, held my hand tightly.

"Ma, At least you'll get invited. I'm sure Naruto is just going to rub it in my face and not invite me." Kakashi said rather sadly but with a touch of playfulness. Their light joking helped elevate the mood.

"Naruto come with me." Kakashi ordered Naruto who nodded and gave my hand one last squeeze. As the two retreated into the mist, Shisui crossed his arms. He was pissed.

"I thought I left you back there in a safe area. What the hell happened to orders?" Shisui went into commander mode and gave Sai a hard stare. Sai shifted into ninja mode and was about to say something when I stood in front of him protectively.

'I ran off, Sai did what he could and stuck by me when I refused to go back. Sasuke over there needs medical attention. No one on your team or Team 7 knows any medic techniques. I on the other hand have damn decent skills to numb his pain until he's moved somewhere secure to treat his injuries.' I signed and Shisui's hard ass relented.

"Fine. Sai, stick by her. I will fall back with Torune and assist the rest of the clients. Hachiko-hime no running off." Shisui ordered and I nodded happily. Sai and I walked over to where Pinkie and Sasuke's signatures were.

The bridge was nearly complete, except on one side where there was some patching up to be done. Sai helped me cross the dangerous area by guiding me through the more stable side of the bridge until we reached an old man with a towel around his neck, square glasses and a thin white rope tied around his head. He looked at me curiously and then his eyes landed on Sai and he panicked a bit.

_'__That must be Tazuna.'_

Tazuna shifted a little and stood behind Pinkie who was knelt, helping Sasuke sit up. Sasuke was heavily breathing. Pinkie stared at me in surprise.

"W-What are you doing here? Hachi, what happened out there? Were you out there?" Pinkie began bombarding me with questions. Sai, the ever bodyguard stood behind me and I felt his interest spike as he stared at Tazuna, Pinkie and Sasuke.

"Hachi-mitsu." Sasuke stated struggling to control his breathing. It seemed that Haku had done a fair number on him. I noted that Tazuna frozed when he heard Sasuke say my clan name.

'Don't talk. Just relax.' I signed and Sasuke eyed me then his eyes focused on Sai.

"Hachi, Who's he?" Pinkie asked slightly blushing as she stared at Sai.

'Sai, Pinkie, Sasuke and their Client, now re-arrange that yourselves, I've no time for introductions. I'm gonna help Sasuke, I'll explain later how I got here.' I knelt, not caring that my teal chima skirt got dirty. I rolled up my purple jeogori shirt sleeves and assessed Sasuke's wounds.

"So?" Sasuke asked through difficult breaths.

_'__The senbon went in deep near the spine, looks like some pain nerves were hit, slight scratches, he hasn't coughed so no damage to the lungs. Seems Haku aimed for high pain rather than immediate death. Low chakra reserves.' _

Naruto and Kakashi arrived from their talk and stood behind me, both were worried over Sasuke. Pinkie stared at me worriedly.

'You're fine just aching heavily, probably will for the next few days, low on chakra, nothing a chakra pill, some food and sleep can't fix. I'll lessen your pain though so we can move him and make him more comfortable.' I signed letting Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto and Pinkie were relieved it wasn't anything serious.

'Don't freak out, when you see the pink mist, take two deep breaths.' I instructed Sasuke who nodded slowly.

I focused as I gathered the natural energy all around my hands and with my spiritual energy mixed the two to until my hands glowed a bright pink. I did a few hand signs to get the mix right. I put my hands, one palm over the other hovering right above his mouth and nose.

_'__Sacred Art Seishinjutsu: Etherization'_

The pink glow on my hands became vapor like and all four ninja and Tazuna were surprised but observed as Sasuke inhaled the pink vapor. His pain subsided and it was evident because his breathing eased and his face was no longer looking like he was constipated.

"Thanks." Sasuke managed to say and I nodded. I was about to stand up when Naruto moved over to helped me up by putting his hands on my waist. The butterflies swooned and I felt rather happy he was close to me. I turned my head to the end of the bridge where the carriage, Shisui, Torune and Fū were standing. Jun-jiji stepped out of the carriage and threw a mean glare at me then he spotted Team 7 and his face became solemn as he stared at Naruto who still held my waist.

'_He's gonna throw a fit. Might as well kiss my sweets goodbye for another month.'_

I turned my head away from Jun-jiji. On the opposite end of the bridge where a mass of civilian chakras arrived holding sticks, shovels, pitchforks, you name it. A little boy with a fishermen's hat stood at the front. They gaped as they saw Gato's men on the ground, some still convulsing, others dead.

"Are we late?" The little boy asked confused and Naruto let go of my waist as he ran towards the crowd of civilians to inform them of what went on. Pinkie was helping Sasuke get up and Sai and I retreated to join the rest of our group.

"We'll bring the carriage across the bridge, it'll take some time. Meanwhile, You, Sai, Hachiko-hime and Yui will join Kakashi's group." Shisui let Jun-jiji know and he nodded. Jun-jiji gave me a stern look and I mentally sighed.

_'__Yup, I'm getting a lecture.'_

* * *

-At Tazuna's House-

Team 7 had relocated to Tazuna's House. Jun-jiji, Yui and I accompanied them with Sai as our guard while the rest of Shisui's team checked out the investors meeting site, Gato's base of operations on the island and our 'accommodations' that Gato provided.

Jun-jiji refrained from lecturing me about _'proper heiress etiquette, shouldn't let boys hold you like that, blah, blah, blah nonsense'_ probably because we were guests in a foreign country and guests. I'd probably get lectured once back at in Konoha.

The Investors Meeting was in a few hours. Shisui, Torune and Fū managed to get the carriage across the bridge and now it sat outside Tazuna's house.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sai secured the house perimeter and Pinkie was left behind to guard the house and keep an eye on Sasuke. So to pass time, Jun-jiji struck up conversation with Tazuna politely asking about the bridge.

I on the other hand had to get ready for the meeting, there was no way I would attend in a dirty chima skirt. So I was in a room provided by Tsunami so that I could get dressed. Tsunami was kind and didn't treat me different when Yui informed her I was civilian clan heiress and that I was related to Kisaki-mama.

"Lady Kisaki is the only kind leader who despite the high importation costs, would regularly ship non-perishable food so that we wouldn't starve. It's a shame she was unaware that Gato seized most of her shipments." I scrunched my face and promised to stomp on Gato's grave for undermining Kisaki-mama's efforts, only to remember Gato was rotting somewhere underwater without a proper grave to stop on.

While Yui helped me into a dark grey chima skirt with gold embroidered leaves around the skirt hems, I noticed how Tsunami admired the hair pins I had brought along.

_'__Her help will be necessary to secure Tazuna's friendship. With Tsunami as a friend, Inari will be easier to befriend as well to secure the support of Wave. This family has more influence than the Daimyo himself, who I plan on visiting to twist their arms for letting their country suffer.'_

Yui helped me into a silk bright purple jeogori shirt with little white flowers all around the shoulders and back and chest area. The cuffs and neck lining were white. I tied the white tying ribbon with gold embroidered leaves. Tsunami fawned over the hanbok.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen such attire, we rarely get visitors from the Land of Honey." I smiled and turned to the hair accessories, I chose a sliver binyeo Tsunami had been admiring. It was the one with a several little roses made of silver and colorful gems like turquoise, opal, emeralds and citrine, it was a fine binyeo I had ordered to be made two New Year's ago. I held it out for Tsunami.

"Hachiko-hime would like you to have it." Yui informed Tsunami who gasped.

"I-I couldn't it's too expensive and-" I took her hand and put the binyeo in her palm then I signed my reasons and Yui translated.

"She would like you to consider it a gift between friends. She hopes that in the future when she becomes Matriarch of her clan that you would graciously become a bridge of friendship between the Hachimitsu and the Land of Waves." Tsunami's eyes went wide and she smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Thank you." I smiled and then had Yui braid my hair in side plait. I used a white flowered hairpin to keep my bangs out of my face, they were really getting annoying as of late. I had the braid tied off with a gold ribbon with white and purple flowers.

After I finished getting ready, Yui waited in the hall while I peeked into the room Sasuke was to be resting in. Pinkie sat by his side, her back to the door. I smiled spotting how she worried over him despite that she claimed not to like him as much anymore. I quietly closed the door. Yui and I headed downstairs and when we bumped into Naruto.

"H-Hachiko-chan. Yui-san." He smiled and I noted that it wasn't a bright smile. He was probably still beating himself up over what happened on the bridge. I still had an hour before departing so I took his hand and dragged him upstairs to the empty room I had used earlier to change. I pushed him in, furthering his confusion. I turned to Yui and signed.

'Be a look out. Knock if anyone comes down this way. If the situation is compromised make a ruckus, prevent anyone from coming into the room.' I instructed her and Yui nodded and smiled teasingly.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't.' She signed. I blushed and shut the door. Naruto behind me was a ball of nerves. I turned and threw myself at him. I hugged him and shocked him completely by my actions.

"H-Hachiko-chan?" He asked. I pulled away and signed.

'I missed you while you were gone. Then when I was coming to Wave I was so happy that I'd be able to see you. When I felt your chakra, I hesitated but then I felt your distress and I came running to you and then when you were so angry, I just wanted to make you feel better. It's not your fault you were angry. I know it was the fox that caused it. You used his power didn't you?' I asked and Naruto's soft expression changed he looked at me alarmed.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked and a bit of fear radiated from him. I traced my hand on the hem of his jacket and slid my hand underneath his jacket and shirt. The butterflies in me fluttered madly. Naruto I felt him tense but then he relaxed as I let my hand rest over his stomach. With one hand I signed.

'I can feel it, little bits remained, I purify most of it. Strong emotion is key. Confusion and anger…' I removed my hand from under his shirt to sign better.

'You must never let it overpower your emotions or use it for too long. I was afraid I'd lose you.' I signed in all honesty. Naruto's wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. His heart was heavy and he was afraid but pushed it away, what ever he was trying to processes, made his entire being depressed. His own chakra stilled as he began to talk.

"I thought you were afraid of me but you were afraid for me. I don't think- I almost hurt you. Maybe it's best if we stop being friends and that I stop-" I froze in his arms. My heart fell and the butterflies dropped dead making my stomach heavy with sadness but a part of me, it raged.

I pulled away and punched his face. He was shocked by my actions. He looked at me with his eyes wide, wondering what he had done. I glared at him and I wiped the tears that streamed down my face.

'Don't say that. You're important to me. I'll never let go of you even if you pull away, I'll always hold on tight to you because I love you.' I signed and wiped my tears again.

Naruto shook out of his stupor and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him. My heart stopped as his lips crashed onto mine. His eyes shut and his hands traced the side of my shoulders and then when they reached my waist, he wrapped his arms me pulling me closer to him. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered back to life. I felt elated and a bit panicked

_'__I shouldn't have but this feels right. Fuck it. Fuck it all.'_

I closed my eyes accepting his kiss and let myself go. The butterflies in my stomach began to soar. Naruto leaned into me, his lips followed my lead (since I had experience in my past life). I slowly parted my lips and slid my tongue on Naruto's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Taking the chance I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Naruto grew embarrassed and I backed up, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable. His face was red and he was breathing deeply. His hands went to his lips.

"H-Hachiko-chan was that your tongue?" He asked and I scratched my cheek and nodded.

_'__Maybe I'm moving too fast but it's been a long, long time since I had a ki-' _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw him run his tongue on his lips, probably trying to figure out how to handle my intrusion again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso burying my head in his neck.

"Heh, Ero-hachi. My Ero-hachi. W-we can try that a-again." He suggested and the butterflies in my stomach trembled at the suggestion. I kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses all the way to his lips. My small ministrations seemed to make his chakra flicker happily.

Placing my arms on his chest, I kissed him, leading him into the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach approved of my actions as they fluttered their wings in waves as he began to move his lips against mine and his arms rested on my waist. Naruto got the hang of it kissing and when I tried again to slip in my tongue he shyly parted his mouth giving me entry. It was a new experience for him and I encouraged him by angling my face slightly so he could try. I knew he was having fun because his aura was emitting pure joy. We parted our lips to take breaths and he rested his forehead on mine. He teasingly smiled at me.

"I told you, I'd get you to feel the same for me." I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips and ran my hands through his hair. There was a knock on the door and I pouted.

"What was that?" He asked. I removed my hands from his hair.

'Yui letting us know someone is coming this way. I have to get going to my meeting soon.' I signed and Naruto nodded.

"You never did say why you were here in Wave." He said as his hands traced waist. I couldn't tell him exactly what but I wanted him to at least know the most important part of it.

'I can't say now, but I can say that it's to help you be Hokage.' I signed and he blinked and was surprised.

"R-Really? You're already doing stuff. I'm not even a j-jonin yet and you're-" I put a finger to his lips and signed with one hand slowly so that it was clear.

'I will always be doing things I cannot explain but know they are for you.' Naruto intertwined his hand with my signing hand and I moved my finger from his lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, full of gratitude and appreciation. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled like an adorable idiot.

"I love you." He sighed. There was a knock on the door and Naruto reluctantly pulled away as I turned.

"Hachkio-hime, you're requested downstairs, its time to leave!" Yui loudly said from outside the room. I felt Naruto's arms wrap around my waist, his chest on my back and his head next to mine. The butterflies in my stomach relished in the intimacy.

"I'll hide out here till everyone's gone down." Naruto nuzzled my neck and let me go. I turned to face him and lightly pecked his lips. The Butterflies and I didn't want to leave him but I had to get thorough the meeting.

I walked to the door and left the room, giving Naruto one last glance.

"Everything alright Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked eying my wrinkled hanbok. I nodded with a smile.

"I bet but let's get you looking presentable." She fussed over my hanbok and smoothed out the wrinkles before going down the stairs.

Yui and I met Jun-jiji outside who was waiting with Shisui and Kakashi, who was alone while the rest of his team was hiding in the shadows. Kakashi, I noted he sniffed rather loudly and became alert.

"Beautiful as ever Hachiko-chan." Kakashi teased and I blushed and thanked him.

"She's really pretty." I heard Inari say to Naruto who exited the house with the young boy. I turned and smiled at the little boy who blushed. Naruto smiled at me and stared longingly at me.

"I'd say I would help but you're in good hands." I heard Kakashi tell Jun-jiji.

"I trust Shisui with my life. We should get going." Jun-jiji announced and Shisui nodded. Yui took her place beside me as we began to walk to the carriage. I noted the carriage drivers were gone and then Shisui hegened into one of them.

"Fū, Sai, Torune and I will be watching from the shadows. " Shisui informed Jun-jiji, Yui and I as he took the position of the carriage driver.

"From what we were able to pick up on, several of Gato's business managers showed up already. They're only waiting on you two to start the meeting, they aren't aware that Gato is dead." I nodded and looked at Jun-jiji.

* * *

-Investor's Meeting Room-

There were three tables set up in a "U" like fashion. 35-year-old Minamoto Chinen drummed his fingers on the table. He hated wearing a suit, he hated taking precious time out of his work hours because Time = Money and most of all, he hated these meetings. Stroking his 5 o'clock shadow, he openly glared at those around him. There were several head accountants from separate business branches that belonged to Gato. They were all fidgeting in their seats and stopped when they spotted his glare. They knew better than to piss him off.

_'__They fear me and with good reason… I should quit, I have enough money saved up to start my own company. Get a wife, a house, have kids.'_

Minamoto had thought of quitting before but he knew Gato would never let him go. He knew too much as the Chief Financial Officer. He knew where the company's money went, where it came from and was damn good at his job, that's how he ended up working for the biggest shipping magnet. His word, his careful nature in all things money, is what got several people killed when they stole or planned against Gato.

Minamoto Chinen, rubbed his temples at the oncoming headache when the doors to the meeting room opened. A beautiful woman with red lips, fair skin, dark hair pulled up fancy and dressed up in a fine red and black silk kimono entered, along with an older man with a top knot of golden brown hair and a black suit of some sort, the kind people, nobles from the Land of Honey wore. There was another man, orange hair, brown eyes and a black business suit. The last two that entered were a pale man in a grey suit, handsome and young but what got everyone's attention was the young girl that came with them. She was dressed in fine purple and grey silk. She was a pretty thing but everyone knew children weren't allowed in the meetings.

"Hello, I am Minamoto Chinen, Chief Financial Officer. I am sorry but the child will have to wait outside the meeting." Minamoto watched how the man in the dark robes looked at the child who held her head high.

"I am Hachimitsu Jun, this is my granddaughter Hachimitsu Hachiko, she's learning her way around business and I promise you she won't interrupt. Afterall, she's the heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan. I'm sure there won't be a problem will there?" Minamoto paled.

_'__Is Gato trying to get himself killed! These people won't be easy to get rid of, Hachimitsu Jun... That's the famed swordsman from the Land of Honey, Lady Kisaki's son then this girl… Shit. This is not good. Where the fuck is Gato? I'm quitting after this shit and I don't care if it get's me killed. I'm as good as dead when these people die.'_

"I-It's fine. We'll just wait for G-Gato to arrive." Minamoto suggested hiding his panic but as soon as he said it a random someone ran in from outside.

"Gato is dead! The villagers are raiding the ports and coming this way." Minamoto frowned and saw that the investors weren't panicked.

"We're here for a meeting and he goes off dying. What is the company protocol?" One of the males, the orange haired one asked.

"The CFO takes control of everything with authorization from the current investors. That would be all of you until a CEO is chosen." Minamoto informed the investors who all subtly glanced at the young girl.

"Who knows the business better than the CFO?" The pale and youngest adult asked the room and none of the accountants in the room spoke. They were in disbelief it seemed hearing that Gato was dead.

"It's unanimous then, Minamoto Chinen, you will run the entirety of this meeting, despite the civilian unrest outside, this meeting has to carry on." Hachimitsu Jun announced and Minamoto nodded. As he took the place that once belonged to Gato, Minamoto noted the way the investors eyed everyone in the room. It was evident these people were careful and Minamoto had no problem throwing Gato's plans away.

"I'll be frank, Gato intended to have you all killed after signing a couple of unimportant documents mixed with write-off's giving Gato your authorization to secure all your businesses and money. Since he is dead, I don't wish for you to loose faith in me by pushing his wishes through. A dead man's plans are no good. I myself find that his business endeavors were crooked and lost a lot of potential profits because he took the monopolistic approach to all his projects, seizing industries and not letting them flourish as they should have. If you decide to choose me as the CEO, let it be known now that I will reject it. I have no intention beyond this meeting to carry on working for this company if it carries on in the same direction Gato has had it for years." Minamoto Chinen had no idea the trust he gained with his small speech. He also had no idea that in the long run, this bit of honesty would benefit him in a multitude of ways.

* * *

-Back to Hachiko's POV-

I tried to keep my smug smile under control. He was perfect to manage Gato's, well _my_ new business. The meeting under Minamoto's control went rather efficiently smooth and quick. The other accountants feared him and were quick about giving him numbers and reports. It seemed Minamoto didn't like wasting time. Jun-jiji kept glancing at my hands to communicate what I wanted him to communicate. After the meeting finished, I had Jun-jiji and all our party wait in the room until all the accountants left. Minamoto was the last one left.

Minamoto looked 30-ish, had short brown hair combed back and very few wrinkles. He could be very handsome if he shaved, ahem.

'I trust him. Ask him to be CEO and assure him we're not going to be running things as Gato has. In fact, let's tell him everything.' Jun-jiji gave me a stern look but I insisted.

'He's ambitious, knows his way around money and if he needs an incentive to working with us, I'm willing to give him small partial ownership as an incentive.' I added and Jun-jiji reluctantly gave in.

"We would, " I shook my hand so my bell bracelet jingled and Jun-jiji sighed frustrated.

"Fine. My granddaughter would like it if you became CEO." Minamoto eyed us all and then his eyes landed on me. I smiled and waved.

"Your granddaughter?" He asked and Jun-jiji nodded.

"She trusts you to know the truth. None of us are the company investors, She is. We all represent the different private companies she set up." Jun-jiji informed Minamoto who gaped and stared at me.

"Hachimitsu-hime is it wise to trust him with such valuable information?" Fū asked and I nodded.

'When he spoke, none of it was lies. He really doesn't want to go in the same direction Gato has been going. He's also the perfect person to run the business. He knows it better than anyone, add in that all the accountants feared him, he's in the most optimal position to lead it under my command of course.' I openly signed and the man further stared, confused to why I was signing.

"Hachiko-hime is mute but don't let that throw you off. She's the brightest clan heiress I've had the pleasure of meeting." Yui informed Minamoto. I smiled at her words.

_'__It's true. I'm the brightest but not because of intelligence, just an adult going through childhood for the second time with all knowledge from my past life. Nothing special, just lucky I retained all my past knowledge.'_

"She, you're telling me she's the owner of the biggest shipping company and all its subsidiaries?" He asked incredulously as he sank into the nearest chair. I nodded.

"What are you some sort of genius?" He asked and I thought about it and nodded, since it was the easiest way to answer. He rubbed his temples and I noted he had a slight headache.

'The civilians are gathered on the port, we need to calm them. We need to assure them that their economy will flourish. Jun-jiji, give Minamoto-san the scroll.' Jun-jiji nodded and set down the scroll on the table beside Minamoto who lowered his hands and peeked at it.

"What's this?" He asked and picked it up opening it up.

"A strategic business plan Hachiko-hime developed. She planned many for different possible scenarios. This scroll addresses the current scenario. A dead Gato, Economically depraved Wave and all optimal opportunities to be taken." Jun-jiji elaborated and I grinned when I saw Minamoto's complete emotional turn, he was focused and getting confident as he read through the scroll.

"This is… We can get Project 1 and 2 running now. If we get those going, the rest will follow. As for Project 4… Are you sure? It's a dangerous game. Gato could only manage it for short whiles because someone could easily pick up on it." Minamoto frowned and Jun-jiji stubbornly translated.

"Hachiko-hime would rather manage the illicit activates of the company as temporary jobs, rather than let them go and letting someone else take a hold of them. This keeps the company in-the-know of what missing nin's are on the move, plan around plundering to benefit the company and- how can you sympathize with missing nin and scoundrels Hachiko." Jun-jiji berated me.

'Lowlifes need meals too not to mention that by funding this activities, we create jobs for ninja. We'll make the economy flourish faster and with Minamoto who has experience in operating illegal activities, everyone wins.' Jun-jiji relayed to Minamoto my words and the man nodded.

"I see what you mean. How, considerate of you but this is a controlled economy, no better than a monopoly." He stated and I had Jun-jiji inform the man to read further into the details for Project 4.

"You're going to free the economy in four years?!" Minamoto loudly exclaimed and I nodded.

"A seedling doesn't grow well with out the proper water, sunlight and protection. Even as a sapling it needs support to hold it up so it grows up nice and high, only when the trunk is sturdy enough will it be ready to be on its own." Jun-jiji translated my signing, word for word.

Minamoto Chinen rolled up the scroll and I felt his indecisive aura frim.

"I accept to CEO of Taiju Shipping Co. &amp; Affiliates." I smiled as he used the new name I had chosen for the old Company I had taken over and merged with the private businesses I had set up.

_'__Now that this queen bee has her tree, it's time to build up the hive.'_

* * *

**A/N: HOLY KISHI! So much just went down. Gato is gone! Hachi took over his business and changed the name of the company and NaruHachi just took a step forward in their ship. This chapter was like a brain freeze on various levels. **

**Be honest, how many of you expected this, the kiss to happen? I didn't want to, I was going to hold it off but Hachi's reaction to Naruto's words, how could she not admit she loved him? **

**Ah, Wave has become the place of first's for Naruto. First C-Rank, First Run in with Missing Nin and First Kiss. Please note they have not DTR (defined the relationship) yet. That part is for next chapter ;)**

**Minamoto Chinen is a new OC, hope you guys like him, he'll show up around every now and then from here on out, I plan to pair him off with Tsunami but still not sure. Maybe I should make him chase after Yui, it'll rile up Shiui no? Who knows but let me know if you want a love triangle there. I could make it happen ;o**

**Any questions or concerns please submit through PM or Review. I always try to get back to you guys unless it's anonymous, then I try to leave a response in the A/N in the following Chapter. **

**Until next time my lovely/handsome readers, just bask in the glory of NaruHachi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last chapter there was some confusion with my new OC's name, it's been fixed. (Thanks Lovely Otaku for bringing it up!). His name is Minamoto Chinen, just clearing that up. Now on to the new chapter and final Wave Arc chapter. Osu!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirteen: According to Plan**

The citizens of Wave had taken well the _new_ Company that had taken over Gato's old one. They had no idea it was the same company just a different name. Minamoto Chinen had done a damn good job of leading my projects. Wave loved the financial support Taiju Shipping Co. &amp; Affiliates had been pumping into the island's local businesses. Tazuna reaped the most since I had Minamoto finance the rest of the supplies needed to complete the bridge.

In the span of a week, the bridge was completed; the ports to Wave were the first ports in which the tariffs were reduced so that the island's economy would recover the fastest. Near the end of the week the low tariffs had done fulfilled their purpose, local businesses were getting better as imports flooded the small island but what I loved the most was that _my_ shipping company was gaining profits from investments on the island and the boom of merchants flooding in through the Taiju Shipping.

The bridge was scheduled to have its Grand Opening and with it a festival running all the way across the entire seaport leading up to the bridge. I had put all efforts in promoting the grand opening festival overseas using the merchants who used the Taiju to ship their merchandise. I should've been happy that everything was going according to plan but I wasn't. When I wasn't kept busy with the shipping company, I was often seen sighing and moping. Since the acquisition of Gato's Assets, Jun-jiji had had us (Shisui's Squad, Yui and I) reside at the small mansion that belonged to the company. The small mansion was on the other side of Wave near the ports, a ways from Tazuna's house. I hadn't seen Naruto all week and that was just ruining my mood.

"We need some clean warm water, Fū get me Tazuna." Shisui commanded to some of the maids that gaped at his arms as he entered the small mansion. I perked up from my misery and spotted Sai and Torune at his side nodded and Fū had disappeared on command. Yui and I gaped as we saw in Shisui's arms a little boy with raven hair and green eyes clinging to Shisui and looking wearily at his surroundings. He wore a dirty silk kimono. His hair was messy and it looked like something thick had dried in his hair, which made me wonder what had happened. My nose caught a scent of iron and something spoiled.

"Bring him this way." Yui offered and I approached her side to stare curiously at the toddler who stared at us wearily. He was afraid, but it seemed he was afraid of people.

"It's okay. I'm Yui and this is Hachiko-hime. What's your name?" Yui asked softly and slowly.

"He hasn't talked since I found him. It took me a while to get him out of the cupboard he was hiding in." I blinked as Shisui tried to sooth the boy who started to shake, the boy understood what was being said because he was frustrated. I knew that dull distant look anywhere, the mentions of his hiding place before were causing him to have flashbacks.

"I-Inazuma." The little boy mumbled and hiccupped as his tears began to overwhelm him.

_'__Wait uno momento, his name is lighting, he has green eyes and black hair… Why does that sound familiar?'_

I stopped my musing when I felt his distress, he was internally dealing with remorse, a feeling I was too familiar with and it tugged at my heart.

'_He's beating himself up for what ever happened to him and for surviving it, what ever it was.'_

'Don't mention his hiding place or push him to say anything about what happened to him.' I signed in understanding and Shisui gave me a look.

'Meaning?' Shisui signed with one hand.

'He's not ready to talk about it. Give him space and just treat him with kindness. That's the best thing to do right now.' I signed and Shisui nodded. A maid arrived with a tub of warm water and some towels. Tazuna arrived behind the maid but he wasn't alone, Tsunami and Kakashi accompanied him. Shisui handed Inazuma to Yui. Tsunami joined Yui to clean up little Inazuma. Shisui got up and headed out to get Jun-jiji. I walked Kakashi and Tazuna to where the small meeting room.

'Where is the rest of your team?' I asked Kakashi who I think smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, they are finishing the bridge right now." I nodded and blushed for not greeting him.

"Back to blushing now that Naruto isn't around?" He teased and I pouted.

'I like you as a crush, you've always known that but when we're around Naruto I try not to blush since we- Ah, I mean you're all mysterious with the mask, How am I not supposed to blush around you?' I ranted and Kakashi laughed a bit. He was very amused with me it seemed. Tazuna was confused since Kakashi didn't translate.

'So you and Naruto?' Kakashi signed and I raised an eyebrow but inwardly panicked. Naruto and I had yet to talk. I then got a bit depressed thinking about how long it had been since I last saw him. We arrived to the meeting room and we all sat down.

Jun-jiji, Kakashi, Tazuna and Shisui discussed what the possibilities of what really had happened. So far all they had was that either Gato sent out the order and Haku and Zabuza had done it or someone else had the daimyo's family murdered and for kicks offed anyone working that day in the castle. I sat in the meeting, you know for educational purposes since this was a political rare moment to witness.

The massacre of a Daimyo, his family and all the castle staff was never a good thing and there were always ramifications to this sort of thing. The last time something like this happened, it was in the Land of This, when the entire country was destroyed only some civilians had survived but none of the Daimyo's family had survived. Since then, every Daimyo had been cautious and all agreed under the Ko-Ka Agreement to protect each other by alerting one another of sudden mass killings of members of any Daimyo family.

"We need to inform the other Daimyo's of what's happened. To maintain the Ko-Ka Agreement." Jun-jiji worriedly started the conversation.

"I have written to Hokage-sama about the current situation to inform the Fire Daimyo. A message should arrive soon."

"What of the boy though? Other Daimyo's will swoop in when they hear about him and mark my words they will try to raise him to gain a super advantage in Wave." Tazuna commented and I had to agree with him. Daimyo's were worst than Ninja when it came to ambition, they didn't kill people, no they starved those below them and in worst cases left a trail of blood to get rid of any opposition.

"Yes, I've thought about that. He's young and very susceptible at the time. If my memory serves right, the late Daimyo had familial ties to the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool. I believe the mother of the late Daimyo was also cousin to Mito-sama, Shodaime Hokage's wife." Jun-jiji added and I perked up.

_'__Uzumaki say what? Inazuma's related to who now?'_

"Then Konoha would be the best place to raise the boy." Tazuna commented but Jun-jiji disagreed with him.

"He's an heir, Clan heirs have leeway to leave their origin of birth but an heir to a Daimyo, this boy has to be raised here so that he grows to love his people, his country and so that when he does ascend to power, he does everything he can to help his people." With that I could agree. Hmm, maybe this would make my plans work. I needed Wave's Daimyo to side with me in the future, I needed his friendship for when the time came to exploit said friendship and what better way to do it than to set the young heir up with a family with humble but influential status on the island.

'He could live with Tazuna's family.' I chimed in getting their attention.

"Live with Tazuna's family?" Jun-jiji asked, he was scrutinizing my suggestion to see what logic I had used to come up with that. Shisui too stared at me contemplating what madness I had come up with.

"Hachiko-hime, I don't think my family is the best or right family to raise a noble heir." I huffed and explained.

'You want Inazuma to remain in Wave, then let it be with a family the island respects. A family who's past members scarified their own lives to protect others. Tazuna's family is perfect because of their humble beginnings and inactive status in politics. Other Daimyo's won't dare intervene since we, the Hachimitsu can ensure the boy will be educated in the traditions of court and what not. Not to mention with Konoha's back, no one will bother with the boy. Who would be stupid enough to challenge Konoha and the Hachimitsu? It's political suicide.' Shisui translated for Tazuna who gaped and stared at me wearily.

"Y-You're super scary Hachiko-hime." Tazuna commented. Shisui nodded agreeing with Tazuna.

With everyone on board, it was decided that Inazuma would live with Tazuna's family. The little boy beamed when Jun-jiji told him about his new living arrangements. It seemed Inazuma had warmed up to Tsunami.

_'__This is actually perfect. Tsunami already agreed to be my friend and with Inazuma under her wing, he'll be easy to win over.'_

After Inazuma, Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami left, I felt a bit down as I remembered that Kakashi had brought up Naruto. Naruto and I had been both busy and hadn't seen each other at all since our kiss. He was kept busy helping with the Bridge and I was working out kinks in my business plan with Minamoto. Naruto and I hadn't had time to talk about our relationship, thingy.

'_We're too young to be in a relationship, to even be thinking about Love. What do either of us knows about Love? I mean, He's only 12 and I'm technically a 30-year-old in a 13-year-old body… OH KAMI I'M A COUGAR! But I just- I can't help it that I want to be near him, that I want to him to hold me. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why? Why couldn't I just stay away? I could've kept it at a crush but no, the damn butterflies and his stupid smile, his scent, his goofy self… He keeps me sane. If it wasn't for him, I'd be lost with no goals, I'd be lingering on the bad things and trying to dissect how I got here- Stop. Stop thinking.'_

I sighed and glared at my reflection in the koi pond.

"Pouting again Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked as she approached me and I nodded. I smiled noting how comfortable Yui was becoming with herself wearing her altered hanbok with the slits on the sides. Before she was very self-conscious but now, something changed, she embraced it. Yui had taken well to wearing dark reds and black, they suited her. I also noted she wore red lipstick more confidently.

"I believe I have the right solution for this. How about we take a walk on the seaports, under disguise? It'll give us a chance to peek at the stalls that are being set up while you can make your assessments on wave's economic recovery. Then perhaps we can make a stop at small tea house Minamoto-san suggested that has several exotic teas, including the Hachimitsu Specialty brew." I raised an eyebrow. Tea was an expensive commodity and the fact that there was a teahouse running with expensive teas and had Hachimitsu honey in stock while other teahouses were just starting up caught my attention.

"I know, I had the same expression. It seems this particular teahouse was kept running because Gato owned it and enjoyed tea. Its strange to think a man like him enjoyed tea so much he decided to own a teahouse." Yui clarified and I nodded with a small smile. I got up followed Yui to get ready for our undercover adventure.

In order to blend in with the crown, Yui had me change into a soft blue kimono with white flowers and she released my hair from its braid and it cascaded down my back in neat waves. Yui herself, put on a grey kimono and removed her make up, going for a simple look. Jun-jiji was busy with Shisui and it seemed Sai, Torune and Fu were training so we snuck out and walked about the seaport. The mist wasn't as heavy so it was an unusually nice day. As we walked onto the docks I didn't miss the signature that lingered behind us.

_'__Figures he'd notice and send Sai.' _I sighed and proceeded to ignore Sai's presence.

People were busy about the port unloading cargo, setting up stalls, selling merchandise. It was nice to see smiles and children running about. After our small stroll to the end of the port, I spotted the near completed bridge. My eyes searched for Naruto but didn't find him and my heart got heavy, as this was my chance to see him. I spotted Pinkie and Sasuke, even Kakashi but Naruto wasn't there, I didn't feel a tug, so I knew he wasn't there.

'_I wonder where he is? _'

As Yui led me to the teahouse, which was in a recluse location as it was on a small island of it's own and the only way to get to it, was by crossing a red bridge. I hadn't seen all of wave, but I knew it was a collection of various little islands interconnected through a system of small bridges and ferryboats. As we crossed the bridge I noted that there was a stonewall all around the island, probably to prevent entry to the animals that lived in the mangroves all around the small island. We went past the tall stonewalls and there were several small teahouses. In the middle there was a large beautiful garden with a pond full of lily pads and catfish tails.

I perked up and tugged on Yui's sleeve as I felt a tug and a familiar chakra signature.

'Naruto is here. Did you set this up?' I asked and Yui smiled and nodded.

"Minamoto-san and I have an appointment together and I figured you missed Naruto-kun so I set it up so that you two would have some privacy while Minamoto-san and I talked." I beamed happily and the butterflies flapped their wings to applaud Yui's efforts. Then I stopped as I realized the words '_appointment_' and '_Minamoto'_.

'You have a date with Minamoto?' I asked and Yui blushed and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, it's not a date it's just a tea ceremony between two acquaintances." I looked at her and smiled playfully noting how I had just embarrassed her by dropping the word '_date'_. A woman approached us and asked if we had an appointment.

"Yes, I'm here to Minamoto Chinen and this young lady is here to see Uzumaki Naruto." Yui informed the woman who nodded. The woman had us follow her and she left Yui first at an open teahouse room that faced the pond. Minamoto spotted me and bowed. I bowed back and Yui gave me wink. I felt like teasing her but refrained since she had made my meeting with Naruto possible.

The woman led me to a small teahouse that was hidden from sight behind several flower bushes and trees. It was a white little teahouse with rice paper doors. I felt Naruto's excitement from within the small teahouse. The woman opened the door and I slowly walked in while taking in Naruto's appearance, as he was standing. He wore a black yukata and he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, he wasn't wearing any orange at all. The woman closed the door behind me and left.

Naruto smiled brightly and rushed forward to embrace me. He nuzzled my cheek and placed a kiss on my cheek. The butterflies swooned at his contact and I buried my head into his neck as inhaled his scent. I slipped my arms around his torso.

"I miss you ya know. Kakashi had me doing so much work at the bridge, I was beginning to think he did it on purpose." Naruto chuckled and pulled his head back so he could properly look at me. I got lost in his warm azure eyes and let out a gasp as he took my lips.

_'__I don't care if this is wrong, if I'm a cougar then so be it. This is just too- He's just-' _

I couldn't even complete my thoughts as I got drunk off his kisses. As he pressed me tightly against him, I felt myself wanting more and I moaned a little as Naruto brought me down to sit on his lap. I could've been a lady and sat sideways but instead I straddled him, not caring that my kimono opened a bit and hike up. Naruto however did care and I could feel how red his face was getting. We parted only so we could take breaths. His arms released me and they glided down to rest at my waist. His hands brushing against me left my heart beating wildly and the butterflies wanted more. I berated myself for feeling the effects of emerging teen hormones.

_'__You're only 13, take it slow. You're not even a fullfledged teen yet! Calm your hormones down.' _

I shyly stared into Naruto's eyes and saw how happy I had made him and then he smirked.

"Ero-Hachi, I'm trying to make this a sweet reunion and here you go rushing into things again." I felt my face get red and then he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Ya know, I don't mind that it's you being so forward. I mean, you're more experienced since you read those redbooks and I, well, I only started." I got even redder and Naruto's lips brushed my ear.

"You will teach me right, Ero-Hachi-sensei?" He asked in a whisper that sent shivers down my spine causing the butterflies to act erratically. He left a trail of kisses along my neck as he reached my lips and I slowly tilted my head as he led me into the kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my lip.

_'__I'm bad influence.' _I thought as I gave him entry. As I got lost in his kiss, I pushed him down so that I was over him, I slipped my hand into his kimono touching his chest and he seemed to like it but I stopped when I felt his entire being shift, now he was getting tispy off my touch. I slowly removed my hand only for his hand to take a hold of it. He released me from the kiss and pulled me to lie against him as his fingers intertwined with mine. I buried my red face into his chest and focused my ears on hearing his heartbeat to calm myself down.

_'__Damn it. I really need to have more self-control. If I'm this bad now, I can't even picture how far we'll be going by the time we're 15.'_

"Heh, Ero-Hachi." Naruto kissed the top of my head and I slowly tilted my face to see his big playful smile. I was not going to blush, I refused to so instead I played along and signed with one hand.

'That's Ero-Hachi-sensei remember?' I signed slowly and twisted so that I could inch closer to his face and kiss his whiskered cheek and noted how his cheeks were dusted in pink.

"Y-Yeah. Um… Shouldn't we you know, talk about us?" He asked and I nodded. He sat up and I sat between his legs, my back to his chest. His arms wrapped around me and his head was beside mine. I felt his happy chakra turn tranquil.

"S-So will you be my girlfriend?" The butterflies in my stomach fluttered and I slowly nodded with a small but heartfelt smile. Naruto kissed my cheeks and nuzzled the side of my face. After he stopped I signed slowly.

'So we'll tell everyone?' I asked and Naruto thought about it, his chakra became troubled and then he shook his head.

'Why not?' I didn't want to hide us. There was nothing wrong with us.

"I-I don't think it's safe to tell everyone because of you know, what they think I am and I don't want them to treat you different because of me." I turned to face him and saw how hurt he looked. It was clear he didn't want to hide it either and he was thinking about me.

'I don't care about how they treat me.' I signed and touched his cheek. Naruto gave me a small smile took my hand holding it tightly while he shook his head.

"But I do. You're a clan heiress, you have a reputation to uphold, I don't- I will not destroy it. I prom- I just want to protect you. We can tell my team and-" I put my finger to his lips. I needed to stop thinking with my heart and pride. Naruto here was actually doing the right thing and using his brain.

_'__He's going to have missing nin after him, he's a ninja, he'll make enemies and me, I'm just the kryptonite to his Superman.' _I lowered my finger from his lips and signed my decision.

'If we can't tell everyone, we'll tell no one. You're right in wanting to protect me, you're a ninja and enemies you make can hurt you by going after me… I just really wanted others to know.' I signed and I couldn't hide my disappointment. In my past life, all my relationships had been like this, well not exactly since past life boyfriends weren't ninja but they had been involved in _troublesome things_ so my relationships been hidden from sight. Naruto pulled me into his arms, he was sad about hiding us too.

"I promise, when I get everyone's respect and I'm strong enough to protect both of us, we'll tell everyone, we'll let everyone know." I nodded and deep down tucked that promise into my heart. He moved us over to where the tea ceremony table was set up and I proceeded to make the flower tea with Hachimitsu honey. While I worked Naruto talked.

"You know, since the festival is in few days, um, you, for you know appearances sake Haruno and Teme will be there too and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, us?" Naruto asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Uh, so what other things do couples do besides kiss and hug?" Naruto asked a bit embarrassed and I grinned.

'Talk, get to know each other better.' I signed and Naruto seemed to take a mental note of it. I handed Naruto the cup of tea I had prepared for him.

'Naru, I was wondering, how come you weren't at the bridge working? Earlier you said Kakashi had kept you busy.' I signed and Naruto huffed.

"Yeah he kept making me do all the nail work until Tsunami asked him to leave me behind to help with some repairs to the house since she's been busy taking care of Inazuma, cute kid by the way. Instead though Tsunami had me wear this kimono and send me off with the Minamoto-guy who stopped by at Tazuna's house. He's an okay guy. He asked me how long I had known ya, and I told him about how we're best friends and how one day I'm going to be Hokage and you'd be my right hand woman. Wait, did you just call me Naru?" He asked as he barely registered my nickname for him. I silently laughed and sipped my tea with one hand while I signed with the other.

'You call me Ero-Hachi, it's only fair I call you Naru. Unless you'd like me to call you menma?' Naruto's nose pinched and he shook his head.

"I hate menma." He sourly said and took a sip of his tea. My lips quirked as I heard him grumble about how menma was not as good as naruto (fishcakes) in ramen. After enjoying our tea, Naruto proceeded to ask me about what I had been up to.

'Business mostly, been stuck in meetings with Minamoto-san and Jun-jiji. With Gato gone, we've been making this place flourish by bringing in tons of fresh food, well at least until the island can start producing on it's own.' I signed and Naruto perked up.

"Really! That's amazing. No wonder Inari's mom has been making good food compared to the stuff we had been eating earlier." I nodded and a knock interrupted our conversation.

_'__Shit.'_

"Hachiko-hime, your grandfather has requested your return." That was Shisui and he was not a happy ninja at the moment. I looked at Naruto and sighed.

'I have to go.' I signed sadly. Naruto stood up and helped me up only for him to kiss me lightly causing the butterflies and I to melt into the short-lived kiss.

'We'll see each other at the festival.' Naruto signed and winked. I nodded and exited the small teahouse room I spotted a grumpy Shisui an arm length away from a slightly upset Yui who directed her small amount of anger at Shisui. Something between them happened but I wasn't sure what.

* * *

-Festival Day-

Jun-jiji had half a mind to prevent me from attending the festival but he had no choice since all the civilians had somehow learned that the Hachimitsu owned a part of Taiju Shipping and were partly responsible for the growing economy on the island (they didn't know how close to the truth they were). So I had to make an appearance at the festival, especially since according to Yui, there was a rumor that I was a cute girl and several people wanted to get a good look at me to confirm said rumors. Yui didn't fail to add that it had been mostly Naruto and Inari who spread those rumors.

I got dressed in teal chima skirt with silver waves stitched on the skirt hem. My jeogori shirt was a light blue grey with a teal tying ribbon and white neckline and cuffs. The shirt shoulders and stomach area had silver needlework making wave like patterns to match the chima skirt. My hair was braided into a side plait, that I had started to favor, it was tied of with a silver ribbon with teal embroidery that looked like kelp.

Jun-jiji was dressed in his black formal hanbok with silver detail over the chest area and shoulders depicting a bear. A single red belt hung off his waist and his hair as always was in a top knot with a silver binyeo through to hold his hair in place. Shisui had his team dress up in black and grey yukata to blend in as they served a part of Jun-jiji and I's guard. Yui, though she was dressed very beautifully, courtesy of yours truly.

Yui somehow scored a date with Minamoto, how that happened was beyond me but I was positive he must have asked her at the teahouse. I did my best to make sure she looked beautiful. Red made Yui stand out so, I had one of the local tailors make her a red yukata with white flowers. Her hair was up in a fancy gisaeng style, so that her hair was gathered up one side of her head. There were several hairpins in her elegant up-do to complement her attire. Her lips were painted red. She was stunning and for some reason, Shisui was rather sour whenever he looked over at her.

We waited at the end of the dock until Minamoto arrived with Tazuna, Tazuna's family plus Inazuma. I smiled at the little raven haired boy was absolutely adorable but what got my attention were the specs on him.

_'__So that's why he looked familiar, he fits the physical description of Harry freaking Potter! Except his kid has a bit of baby fat and he isn't thin and malnourished.'_

Inari blushed as I directed my smile to him. I heard Tsunami saying to Yui how this was Inazuma's first festival and how this was going to be important since it was his first time to spend time with Inari. I kind of stopped paying attention to their talk as I saw the little green-eyed Inazuma ask Inari questions and Inari answered them as best as he could.

I perked up as I felt Naruto coming our way. In the mean time, to suppress my giddiness at Naruto's upcoming arrival, I spotted the way Minamoto gravitated to Yui and how Shisui's face adopted a calm mask but on the inside he was not happy, he was slightly seething.

"I assume you're going to explore the festival with Team 7?" Jun-jiji asked and I nodded.

"Very well, Tazuna and I agreed to have a couple of drinks and talk before the grand opening of the bridge. I'll see you in an hour at the ceremony. Behave. Shisui, have someone watch her." Shisui nodded and he had Torune and Fū follow Jun-jiji. Tsunami excused herself with Inari and Inazuma.

Shisui and Sai stuck with me and Yui, that is until Minamoto whisked Yui way. As Yui walked down the festival with Minamoto at her side, I smirked as I spotted how Shisui stared longingly at Yui's back and frowned when his eyes landed on Minamoto's arm that wrapped around Yui's shoulder.

"What?" He asked and turned to face me. I grinned.

'You're jealous.' I pointed out and Shisui blinked and shook his head. I could sense Sai's amusement.

"J-Jealous? Me?" Shisui stammered. He could hide it all he wanted but I knew better. Jealousy was one of the few things he was feeling. In fact the moment he saw Yui in the yukata, he had this strong emotion that was a mix of admiration and awe. I nodded to his question and pretended to be busy as I played with my nails.

"You must be mistaken. What about you and Naruto?" I froze and turned to look at the one-eyed Uchiha.

'What about him and I?' I signed wondering how much Shisui knew. I doubted he knew that Naruto and I were in a relationship but then again, Shisui wasn't stupid. I noted Sai go a bit nervous. Shisui's lips quirked and he was about to say something when Team 7 arrived.

"Hachi, you look amazing!" Pinkie exclaimed and bounded over. I ignored her as I stared at Naruto. He was wearing a dark orange men's yukata with a black sash.

"H-Hey Hachiko-chan. You look beautiful." Naruto complimented and I smiled warmly.

"You look good too Sasuke. Why thank you Hachimitsu." Sasuke grumbled. And we all stared at him.

_'__He looks like Sasuke, has Sasuke's chakra signature, even talked like him… Did he just make a funny?'_

Pinkie eyed Sasuke who smirked, and was radiating as if he accomplished something.

"Who are you and what have you done to Teme!?" Naruto yelled and pointed. Sasuke rammed his elbow into Naruto's side.

"That's Sasuke alright." Pinkie confirmed and I nodded.

"He's right though Hachiko-chan, you haven't even complimented me in my yukata or even blushed for me. I'm beginning to think you have something for someone else." Kakashi jokingly said in hurt tone.

"I can't deal with any of you. Kakashi want to get drinks?" Shisui asked and Kakashi good-naturedly accepted.

"Sai watch Hachiko-chan. Meet in an hour at the ceremony on the bridge." Shisui ordered Sai who nodded. I bounced over to stand next to Naruto. I felt Shisui and Kakashi's stares so I refrained from holding Naruto's hand. As the two disappeared into the sea of people; Pinkie, Sasuke, Naruto, Myself and Sai started to walk. Pinkie and I got the boys to play games like the one with the rice paper nets and fish. I was horrid at it and so was Pinkie, I honestly blamed the paper. The boys though turned it into a competition but none succeeded. I got a kick out of watching how disappointed Sai got when he failed to catch a fish. In ways it was nice to see Sai acting like a normal human being.

After trying several games, we got some vendor food. Pinkie seemed to gravitate toward Sai and she tried to incorporate him in choosing a spot to eat. Sasuke somehow felt threatened by Sai's, so Sasuke being the un-official boss of everyone stomped over and chose a spot only to have Pinkie yell at him that it was up to Sai and not him. As those three were absorbed in choosing a spot to eat, Naruto and I watched and held hands. When they finally chose a place to eat, we all got takoyaki and before our hour was up, we were offered to take a photo together. Pinkie and I stood in them middle. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stood behind us. As the photographer snapped the picture, I blushed a little as I felt Naruto's hand take a hold of my waist.

As the sun had finished setting, everyone gathered at the bridge. It was by luck or maybe chance that everyone was paying attention to Tazuna's speech that no one noticed Naruto and I's hands holding. It was when the bridge was named that I paid attention and nudge Naruto who was too focused on me.

"…Named after the one who helped build 'hope' through this very bridge by restoring our 'courage', I give you all, the Great Naruto Bridge." Naruto became livid and I tightly held his hand. Pinkie and Sasuke congratulated Naruto. Even Sai was courteous to do it too. Jun-jiji grudgingly gave Naruto a nod of approval. Yui who was standing with Minamoto gave Naruto a thumbs up and Kakashi, he was behind us and ruffled Naruto's hair. As people applauded and the fireworks started to go off. Silencing the claps and cheers.

I smiled at the bright explosion of colors and held tightly to Naruto's hand.

_'__You're already being acknowledged, you're one step closer to your dream.' _

* * *

-Next Day-

Team 7 and my party traveled together back to Konoha after tearful goodbyes were exchanged between Inari and Naruto. Inazuma and Tsunami gave me Yui and I hugs. We promised to exchange correspondence and send the appropriate lesson plans for Inazuma.

Once we were on the road, the travel back was very strangely peaceful on the outside but on the inside it was an entire different story. Shisui and Yui were distant and cold to each other. Yui ignoring Shisui and Shisui getting frustrated whenever Yui mentioned Chinen, I still had yet to ask her how she and Minamoto were on a first name basis. Sasuke was irritated with Sai who Pinkie held a small conversation with about random things. Sai was very interested in the human interactions and Pinkie was more than happy to fill him in on the interactions of our peers. Then there was the times Sai ditched Pinkie and hovered around me when I hopped of the carriage to 'stretch' my legs and walk next to Naruto. Naruto didn't like it one bit and openly expressed his dislike for Sai.

"I don't get why he has to be around." Naruto huffed and I silently laughed a little. Fū and Torune seemed to enjoy watching Naruto get in a tizzy over Sai's protective nature as my guard.

'He's my guard, just let him be. Pretend he's not here.' I signed and Naruto shook his head.

"No way. Can't do that. It's just weird ya know." Naruto complained and Pinkie laughed.

"You're not jealous are you Naruto?" She teased and Naruto turned a little red.

"M-Me jealous? Of what? He's pasty! Hachiko-chan's type is me ya know. I'm one of a kind Haruno." Naruto straight up let Pinkie know.

"Loud, idiotic and wears orange… That's your type Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai asked a bit confused and I couldn't help but blush and silently laughing some more.

"I'm not idiotic! Take that back you bastard!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sai who shrugged Naruto off. I took Naruto's hand and pulled him into step with me. He calmed down and instead focused on my hand as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

'Sai play nice.' I signed with one hand. Sai nodded and his interest piqued as he saw how I easily let Naruto hold my hand. Sai got close to Pinkie and began to ask her innocent questions only to irritate Sasuke.

"Pick up the pace." Kakashi walked up behind us all and his team nodded. Shisui was sulking in the front and unaware of us slowpokes in the back. Kakashi somehow struck a cord with me. He purposely had Naruto walk towards the front of the carriage and asked me to return to the carriage.

I wondered what the problem was but didn't dwell on it until I sat back inside the carriage with Yui and Jun-jiji. I felt dread and froze in fear over the familiar lack of chakra but high emotions of malice and child like wonder.

_'__What the hell are both Black and White Zetsu doing here?'_

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

It was no wonder he was called a genius. Sharingan Kakashi had a honed extra sense because he knew someone was watching.

"Are we going to eat them and take the Kyuubi and Little Black Flower?" White Zetsu asked as he eyed the young Hachimitsu heiress get back on the carriage.

**"****No, we're just making observations. It seems our Little Black Flower is growing along nicely. The Kyuubi has fallen in deep for her. For now we'll just have an untraceable white spore follow her movements and see how the Ichibi reacts to her." **Black Zetsu smirked as he thought of the oncoming meeting between his Little Black Flower and the Ichibi but more importantly how the Ichibi would react to the Kyuubi's fixation for the Little Black Flower. If it all went according to plan, things would become interesting as the Little Black Flower reached her full potential and so much chaos would ensue.

* * *

**A/N: Wave Arc, I declare thee, OVER! Damn it felt long. **

**So we had some ShiYuiChi going on, NaruHachi have DTR (Defined the Relationship) and the Wave has prospered a bit in a span of a week, not to mention hachi is damn excited her first project is going off despite the newest OC, who she's going to try and befirend via Tsunami. **

**The new OC: Inazuma, like Minamoto Chinen, will too make appearances later in the story. Inazuma, if you guys haven't noticed, was inspired by Harry Potter. I was re-reading the Philosopher's Stone and the first 3 chapters always get to me, so to make it up to Harry who had to endure so much, I'm going to spoil the heck out of him in the embodiment of Inazuma and give him a family.**

**Pushing my readers guilt aside. **

**There was a question from Troll Town about Konohamaru, I mentioned him briefly in a past chapter, and I do intend to introduce him, I didn't before because the timing was off but now, I can say for sure, he will appear Next Chapter! **

**In the oncoming Chunin Exam Arc hidden kunai will fly and no one will make it out without learning a few dark secrets and cutting open old scars. If that hasn't convinced you of the oncoming awesomeness/heaviness, then does Gaara, Orochimaru and Black Zetsu sound like a good line up? **

**Ah yes, before I forget anyone interested in making a Book Cover for HK II? HK I has a cover and while I was going to go through and make it myself, I've found that my schedule this month is packed with work and projects, so I'll be unable to do it. If your interested PM me or mention it in a review that you are interested.**

**As always my lovely/handsome readers thanks for the continuous support! **

**Until Next time,**

**-Anbu**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I misspelled Gaara's name last chapter and only one person bothered to point it out (you know who you are, once more thanks). I won't be offended if any of you point out little errors or even plot holes. I'm a big girl and can handle constructive criticism. Anyways, Enjoy the New Chapter!**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Fourteen: The Little Things That Can Escalate**

Returning to Konoha couldn't have happened faster. After I sensed the two Zetsu lurking about, I became been jittery and despite that I tried to hide it, I failed miserably. They were to close for comfort again and it felt even worse than last time because this time I wasn't in the safety of the village but worst of all, Naruto was here. A tiny part of me feared the Akatsuki was already hunting down Naruto.

Strangely enough, I was not the only one who was on alert. Kakashi and Shisui kept security tight. Shisui's team seemed to be aware of the situation (another thing I had to look into) but Team 7, they were blissfully unaware of how dire our situation could turn.

I was really relieved when we arrived at the village. Shisui and his team escorted Jun-jiji, Yui and I to the estate in order to call the mission complete. Team 7 broke away part of the way, as they were heading to the Hokage Tower. Naruto, who I couldn't walk with because I was kept in the carriage for my safety, left a small note with Sai who passed it on to me.

"Naruto-kun really is something, isn't he?" Sai asked as he helped me out of the carriage and subtly slipped the note into my hand. I smiled softly and nodded. Yui beside me laughed a little and Jun-jiji's face turned hard. Jun-jiji still didn't like Naruto and was not convinced of Naruto's worth even after Tazuna had praised the cute whiskered boy that secretly held the title of 'boyfriend'.

"Hachiko-hime has that boy practically wrapped around her fingers." Shisui teased and I stopped blushing. Jun-jiji's temperament was wavering. Jun-jiji handed Shisui a scroll that signified the mission complete. I made Sai promise to stop by and not be a stranger. Yui agreed and encouraged Fū and Torune to do the same, that is until Shisui overheard and invited himself too. Yui gave him the cold shoulder and refused to look at him.

_'I seriously need to know what happened between the two.'_

After they left and Jun-jiji asked me to bring Mim to the office for a small family meeting. I ran through the estate with Yui behind me screaming for me to slow down. Several of the service staff bowed and greeted me as I ran to Mim's sitting room. I felt a familiar but odd chakra next to Mim and grinned widely. I barged in and found Mim arranging some flowers with Nanase-mama.

Nanase-mama smiled broadly and got up to hug me. Her navy kimono helped hide the baby bump that was too advanced for her current state. She wasn't even in her 3rd Trimester, I think. I paid closer attention to her chakra and focused on her womb.

_'T-Thats! How the hell? Is the baby doing a kage bushin in the womb? Hang on a second, they're bigger and are much more developed than the last time I sensed the little goops.'_

"Hachiko! I didn't know you'd be back today!" Nanase-mama exclaimed and released me, I shook my thoughts and foucsed. Mim hugged me next while Nanase-mama greeted Yui.

"It feels like a long time. Come and sit. Nanase came to bring good news." I nodded and refrained from asking about what I just sensed in Nanase-mama. Yui sat down beside me and Nanase-mama smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Your father and I just found out that I'm having triplets." I smiled and realized that when I first sensed them, they were too small and uniform to tell them apart, not to mention they were clustered together. But now they were big enough to tell them apart but that didn't explain why they were developed considering that Nanase-mama wasn't that far along.

'Congratulations!' I signed and wondered how I would handle three little siblings, three, that was a lot. Nanase-mama's visit was brisk so I promised to visit at a later time in the week. After Mim, Yui and I walked Nanase-mama to the estate gate. I turned to Mim remembering Jun-jiji.

'Jun-jiji wanted to see us in his office.' I signed to Mim who nodded but looked at me with innate curiosity.

'Do I have something on my face?' I asked but Mim shook her head and just smiled.

"Come along, lets see what your grandfather wants. Yui, you may retire to your room if you wish." Yui bowed.

"Thank you, I will have Hachiko-hime's bath set up after my own." Yui added and made her exit. I envied her because I too had wished to take a nice long bath but would have to wait because of Jun-jiji.

Once we arrived at the office Mim and I took our seats. Jun-jiji was troubled, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

"I had intended for this small meeting to be a pleasant one." Jun-jiji started. I noted how his stern mask was hiding his inner anger.

"Jun, what's happened?" Mim asked worriedly. Jun-jiji sighed and I took notice of a small stack of scrolls on his left that must have arrived before we did but he managed to read through all of them since they were at his left.

"A few scrolls arrived just now. One reads that the 23 of this Month, Kisaki-mama is to step down from all Daimyo duties. Lord Inzen of the Bashou Clan, will take up the mantle. Another is from Mori, it seems Akuzetsu infiltrated the Legislative court and killed off many of the politicians, those that remained saw it fit to _persuade_ Kisaki-mama to remove herself. The blame for the attack fell on her." I paled and froze in my seat. Mim beside me stilled as her worry shot up.

"It's evident they're not thinking things through, they're too afraid to keep Kisaki-mama in power so they go to the next best candidate, one with less problems and less spine, he'll be easier to manipulate." Jun-jiji added. Mim nodded but he her worry turned to slight irritation and she asked what I was thinking.

"Are you saying that the surviving court legislators and Akuzetsu planned this?" Jun-jiji grimaced and nodded. He rubbed his temples and continued to talk.

"Mori is investigating what pushed them to work with Akuzetsu of all people. I have a feeling this also involves Karen's death somehow, Inzen was infatuated with her and took her death hard. Akuzetsu most likely used th-" I droned their talk out and clenched my fists at hearing _his_ name but mostly, _her _name. I donned my cold mask to hide how uncomfortable this was making me.

'May I be excused. I am too tired to carry on with this.' I signed feeling both Mim and Jun-jiji's concern shoot up. Jun-jiji then felt incredibly sorry and I clenched my fists and fought back the tears.

"Hachiko, I am sorry. I should've been more- I thought you were past-" I didn't listen to Jun-jiji's words. I just got up and bowed to make my exit. As I walked to my room, my hands trembled at my sides.

'_First the two Zetsu's and now this… Ugh! I'm stronger than this. I'm not- I'm not the Hachiko I was before. I-I'm not weak. I'm not. I did what I had to-_'

I clutched my chest as I felt the familiar ache of an oncoming panic attack. The air felt heavy and I couldn't breath. Everything around me started to spin and tilt.

"HACHIKO-HIME!"

* * *

-OoO-

As I slowly came to I found myself in bed, I slowly sat up and noted that I was wearing just a white cotton chima-skirt and a thin cotton white jeogori shirt. I focused and felt Duelo-papa's chakra, along with Mim, Jun-jiji and Yui outside the room. I slowly got off the bed and tip toed to the door to listen.

"We thought she was getting better." That was Mim's voice.

"It seems it was triggered by hearing their names. For now, we can't force her to talk about it but we can be supportive until she's ready. I can set up an appointment with a Yamanaka, they are the best at handling these kind of cases." Duelo-papa suggested.

"Yes, that would be best." I clenched my fists at hearing them. I was not doing nothing with no Yamanaka's. Period. I didn't need my life to get anymore complicated and on the radar. I slammed the door sliding open and glared at all of them.

"Hachiko-hime." Yui came to my side and Mim tried to approach me. I angrily signed.

'I am not seeing a Yamanaka. I didn't have a panic attack because I heard their names. I will get through this my own way or not at all, I don't care if you say it's mentally debilitating. I will not see a Yamanaka and you cannot make decisions for me so back off. Yui, please bring me some tea.' I ordered and turned away rudely and slammed sliding the door behind me.

"HACHIMITSU HACHIKO." Duelo-papa barged into my room angrily. I turned and openly glared back.

"You can disrespect me and even argue with my doctor's orders but don't you dare disrespect your grandparents, they raised you and don't deserve that kind of treatment." Duelo-papa scolded me in an angry but firm tone. I began breathing deeply and even silently counted to 10.

_'__He's right, I'm being rude and so damn emotional... What is wrong with me?'_ I pushed my emotions aside and let out a deep breath.

'You're right. I deeply apologize.' I signed and looked at Mim and Jun-jiji adding in a deep bow.

'I know I shouldn't have acted that way. I just, I've been stressed with projects and I haven't been able to meditate. I am adamant, I don't need to see anyone, I just need time to re-center myself.' I knew Mim and Jun-jiji were wavering as they were being sympathetic but Duelo-Papa was not, he was in medic mode but he slowly ceded when Yui arrived with the tea I had requested.

"Alright. I'll agree but if it happens again, even if you get angry at me for it, I will force you to see a Yamanaka." I didn't agree nor disagree with his arrangement and I saw that it bothered Duelo-papa as his medic mode slipped. He was worried, a bit angry with me but also hurting; that was the biggest bitch fit I had and his first time dealing with it. He slowly hugged me and brushed my messy bangs out of my face.

"I worry about you, I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and Jun-jiji walked him out of the room. Mim, who I had made cry a bit hesitated to approach me. I felt a bit ashamed that it was me who did that to her. Mim restrained herself from coddling me, she simply bid me a goodnight and walked away.

'I fucked up bad.' I signed and Yui nodded as she poured the tea.

"That's the first time I've see you angry and disrespect anyone… Ah, I managed to grab this from your jeogori shirt pockets." Yui placed a small note on the tea table. I took it and gasped.

_'__Naruto's note!'_

I quickly opened it and blushed, smiling a little.

**_I'll come by for a goodnight kiss._**

"It's from Naruto-kun isn't it?" Yui asked and I looked up and nodded. Yui smiled and that sour moment with my grandparents and Duelo-papa I pushed away.

"I can tell. Your smile turned warm and your face softened. Anything about him tends to do that to you." Yui said and took a sip from her tea. I got up and tucked the note in a small box where I kept all things I considered important mementos. I got back to the small tea table set up and Yui eyed me.

'Make sure no one comes bother me at night. Tell the staff to keep away from my quarters.' I signed and Yui playfully smiled and nodded.

'Ano, I was wondering, why are you and Shisui not getting along?' I asked Yui and internally she was a bit mad that I brought up Shisui and a bit of longing came from her.

"It's complicated but what the heck, can't hurt to share with you. At Wave, Shisui-san didn't like the way Chinen looked at me, I asked him why he didn't like it but he said nothing. Then when he showed up at the teahouse, he found Chinen and I holding hands." Yui sounded a bit confused and disappointed. Then she got frustrated as she continued.

"Shisui-san could've waited for us to be back in the small mansion to reprimand me for sneaking you out but instead he did it there in front of Chinen and embarrassed me." I sipped my tea and nodded for her to go on. This was almost as good as my redbooks, ahem, minus the smut that is.

"I know Shisui-san did it with good reason, I put you at risk by sneaking out but I-I just got so angry at him. Then later when he tried to apologize by asking me to be his company at the festival, I declined and let him know I was going to the festival with Chinen, who asked at the teahouse. Shisui-san just got angrier with me and made little comments all day about how Chinen was older than me, how he was only interested in one thing and it just really grated on my nerves so I ignored him out of pride." I blinked and took another sip of my tea at her long tale. That was some crazy love triangle. I knew Yui liked Shisui but she also had something for Minamoto Chinen, the way she said his name, there was affection there but I wasn't sure.

_'__Dear Kami, I hope I don't ever face anything as dramatic as that.' _I silently prayed.

'You know, he's very protective of those he holds dear. I think he really likes you. I'm not sure to what extent but you matter to him enough that he's looking our for you.' I signed and Yui stilled. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt a bit guilty about probably having treated Shisui so coldly.

"I see." Yui simply commented. She was in deep thought. After tea she left but didn't take the tea tray, instead she had a maid come in and bring another hot pot before every single staff was to stay away from my quarters.

It was getting late and I waited up until I felt the bright ball of happy chakra that belonged to Naruto, my Naruto. The butterflies in my stomach awoke from their slumber and raved as Naruto got closer.

I walked to the window and opened it just as Naruto was about to knock in it. He smiled mischievously and jumped in and tackled me in the process. The butterflies swooned at his sudden contact. Surprisingly, I landed on him and not the ground. Naruto's arms had wrapped around me and held me protectively close to him and somehow he twisted us so that he was beneath me. During the entire (or rather quick fall) I held onto his jacket and buried my face into his neck, keeping my eyes shut tightly.

"Hehehe, sorry. I just couldn't help it." He laughed a bit and the side of his cheek rubbed against my head. Making the butterflies flutter their wings. I decided to get back at him and lightly nipped his neck earning a delightful gasp from Naruto that left the butterflies in my tummy wanting more reactions from him.

"Ero-Hachi, why do you always take things further?" Naruto half whined and half relished as I started to leave small kisses where I lightly bit his neck. His arms around me slacked a little and I moved, brushing myself on him for effect, I left a small trail of kisses from his neck, leading to the corner of his lips. The butterflies stilled as I neared his lips. I pulled away after I decided it was better not to kiss him as punishment for tackling me, but somehow, it felt like I was punishing the butterflies that raged against my actions and myself. I really wanted to kiss him but I dominated that part of myself and pulled away as I sat up, straddling his waist.

"No kiss?" He asked with a small pout as he pretended to be hurt. I shook my head and kept a small smile.

"Aww but that's what I came for. I guess I should just leave." He said in a convincing tone and he sat up. My hands moved to get a good grip on his jacket and the butterflies trembled at the though of him leaving. I looked into his deep blue eyes, filled with a glint of playfulness. I slowly leaned forward and he met me halfway as his lips brushed up against mine. His hands cupping my face as he deepened the kiss. Making the butterflies flutter approvingly.

_'__You win, for now.'_

He slowly released me with a wide smile filled with accomplishment and his hands made their way to my waist. I playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Okay, I deserved that for tricking you into kissing me but in my defense-" I pushed him down and attacked his lips, one hand on the ground beside him propping me up and the other taking his hand from my waist and leading it up to the hem of my white jeogori shirt. The butterflies readied themselves for his touch. He didn't know what was going on until his fingertips touched the soft skin of my upper chest, just above where my chima-skirt tying ribbon sat. Naruto stopped responding to my kiss and I felt how hot his face got. I smirked on his lips and pulled away taking in how red he had gotten. The butterflies went nuts at the sight of a Naruto's current state. I got up and poured him some tea.

_'__He should come to his senses in 3, 2, 1'_

Naruto sat up and looked at his hand, the one that I had let touch me.

"H-Hachi-chan? W-what was that?" He stammered. I smiled at him and signed.

'I wanted you to know where it is you're supposed to untie my Chima when we go _that _far in the future, And that's Ero-Hachi-sensei to you.' I signed and winked. His face turned a deeper shade of red and I silently giggled.

"Ero-Hachi~" Naruto whined and approached me as I held out the teacup I poured for him. He controlled his red face and drank the tea. I smiled as I watched him but then I recalled Black Zetsu for some strange reason.

_'__I'm going to do what ever I can to keep you safe.'_ I clenched my fists and Naruto's sudden worrying demeanor caught my attention.

"You ok?" He asked and I smiled sadly but nodded as I set my teacup down.

'It was just an argument I had earlier with Duelo-papa, don't worry about it.' I signed to cover my actual concerns and Naruto being hardheaded pressed the subject.

"You and Duelo-oyaji? It must have been something big." I nodded and put my head down, a little in shame. Naruto came over to my side and pulled me to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around me protectively. I leaned into him and he nuzzled my cheek, assuring me that everything would be okay.

In that spilt moment, I decided to share with him my woes. I quickly molded some seishin energy and went through a series of handsigns until I ended it in the ram sign, immediately, all the seals I had covered my entire quarters flared to life, leaving the walls glowing a slight pink.

"W-What was that?" Naruto asked. I reached my hand up to his face and tapped on his cheek, slow and clearly.

'My own customized privacy seals. No one can overhear, sense nor get in to interrupt us.' I paused and took a deep breath.

'N-Naruto, there's something you need to know about why Duelo-Papa and I argued. I-It's something I don't like to talk about but with you, I feel that I have to share with you because now that you're my boyfriend, you'll become involved. ' I tapped and Naruto went stiff as I started.

'Remember when I was in the Land of Honey and there were two times I didn't stay in contact for a long time?' Naruto nodded slowly. He was now curious but also dreading what I would say next.

'Those times, there were 2 assassination attempts.' I tapped against his cheek and traced my fingers across his whiskers. His hands wrapped tight around me and I felt his entire body start shaking. I swallowed the lump of nerves in my throat as I felt his rising anger but kept tapping against his cheek.

'I-I didn't want to tell you or Pinkie because you two were so innocent and I didn't have the heart to be the first to break your worlds. I planned to tell you at the right time after the first attempt, but then my own cousin nearly succeed in taking my life.' I froze as I felt a small dose of kyuubi's chakra seep out and the whiskers on his face turned a dark color.

"I'll kill this cousin of yours." He growled and I went rigid as my hand on his face began to sting, the kyuubi was corrupting his judgment. I had to finish this tale fast and purify him.

'You don't have to, I already did.' I tapped and couldn't contain my tears and my hands began to tremble as I remembered that awful night, but I pressed on getting lost in the memory.

'She was choking me… I was loosing consciousness, I didn't want to die so I pushed natural energy into her and she turned to stone…' I dropped my hand from his face as my breathing got difficult until I gasped in pain.

Naruto's face was on my shoulder, he had bitten me through the jeogori shirt and although it stung like a motherfucker, it served its purpose to snap me out of the damn memory. My breathing slowed as he stopped biting me and nuzzled my cheek. I didn't care that it hurt as he nuzzled me, all that mattered was that he snapped me out of _that _memory, my first kill. Naruto's face moved close to mine. He was radiating protectiveness and a possessive desire that was on a whole other level than before.

Even though his eyes were a piercing red and even though I knew he was under the effects of Kurama's raw chakra, I didn't care. I crashed my lips onto his.

Naruto pushed me down and hovered over me. The butterflies in my stomach weren't fluttering and they weren't moving at all, they just sat on the lining of my stomach waiting. I felt his hands move, but I was not sure what he was doing because I was getting drunk off his kisses until my jeogori shirt flew open and he released my lips. As I regained control over myself I registered a small potent feeling: Mine.

I registered once more pain on my shoulder as Naruto bit in the same area he had earlier. This time I didn't contain my hiss, I felt as he pushed chakra, Kurama's and his own into the bite. I stilled as the pain intensified and tears broke out of my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach began to melt with each bit of chakra that was pushed into that bite.

_'__What is going on?'_ I hazily thought.

I didn't know which way was up or down, what day it was or even cared for that matter. Slowly, the pain went away and I felt myself wanting it again, wanting Naruto to push his and Kurama's chakra into me. I mentally noted the butterflies were not there anymore, as I pondered their disappearance I froze as a shot of fear surged through Naruto. He backed up slowly and I saw a bit of blood on his lips. He stared at me horrified and he touched his lips and on his fingers he saw the blood.

"H-Hachi I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't, I'm a monster." He choked up and I sat up and threw my arms around him. Guilt and Fear swallowed him completely. I held on tightly to him ignoring the sore pain on my shoulder. I shook my head and he tried to push me away but I clinged to him and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm not safe, just let me go." He half cried and tried to pry my arms off. I huffed and pushed him down. Now I was crying but I wasn't angry at him, no, I was furious with him. He had no right to berate himself over loosing control, I could never blame him for it.

'Not a monster. What you did it was under the Kyuubi's influence and even then I don't mind, because it was you.' I signed and leaned forward to kiss him, putting into it how much I truly loved him. He responded to the kiss immediately but then he pushed me away and I frowned.

"I don't have an excuse for-" I put a finger to his lips and wiped my tears with my other hand before signing one handedly.

'You don't need one. I love you, Kyuubi and all. That's what makes you, you and don't you dare try and bring up the idea of breaking up because we just started this and I will not let us be torn apart by any circumstance that's not our own feelings. The only way you're getting rid of me is if one of us dies or the other stops loving. So just stop. Besides, It doesn't hurt that bad, it sort of felt good.' I confessed and blushed. Naruto underneath me went from feeling bad to loving until I admitted the last part and a bit of his sunny self returned.

"Y-You liked it?" He asked a bit afraid and a bit curious. I nodded and felt my cheeks get redder. He faintly smiled and sat up.

"S-So we're stuck with one another f-forever?" He asked a bit afraid and a bit worried. I nodded and his hands reached out to cup my face. I fluttered my eyes as his thumb rubbed my cheeks and he pulled me into a soft kiss. I melted into the kiss and after we separated to breath, Naruto was almost back to normal.

"I-I don't know how you manage to love me even after I bit y-" I huffed half frustrated and half annoyed.

'I did bite you earlier… Now we both have love bites.' I signed and got up to grab a small mirror. I showed it to him and he gasped as he saw there was a small red mark where I had bit him.

"Ero-Hachi! How am I supposed to hide that from my teammates?! Yours will be easy to hide and mine is just out there!" As he started to complain, I put my hand where his bite was on my shoulder. It tingled and at least it had stopped bleeding but it felt strange and it gave me shivers when I touched it.

"H-Hachi?" He moved my hand and stared at where he had bitten. He lowered his lips and placed a small kiss that made me feel all tingly and I moaned. Naruto and I froze.

"D-Did you just?" I just stared at his incredulous blue eyes.

_'__I made sound… A moan yes but I made sound… Wait a minute.'_ I pinched myself hard and found that I made no sound.

_"_So I-I didn't imagine it before right? At the teahouse, you- you did make noise? I thought it was just my imagination… But I thought you were-_" _I kissed Naruto and tested out my theory, as I pushed him down and straddled him. I tired to make some sort of sound but it wasn't working so just when I was going to give up, his lips made their way to my neck and made left a trail of kisses until he reached my shoulder and lightly licked where his bite was, forcing me to react and relax into him.

"Mmm." We both froze. I did it again. This time I had tears of joy making their way out.

"Hachiko-chan you did it again." He gasped and wiped my tears before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I nodded. I sat up and signed.

'I-I think strong emotions are what triggers me making sound… Naru, do you know what this means?' He nodded and sat up, hugging me tightly and he kissed my head.

"Y-You'll be able to talk and I'll be able to hear your v-voice. Even though I-I sort of have three times b-but you know what I mean." I nodded and then realized I had to find a way to tell Duelo-papa so that he wouldn't find out exactly how I did it.

"Ya know, tomorrow we should celebrate, after my team meeting, ya know we should have a walk around the village, maybe get some ramen and ya know, have our first boyfriend and girlfriend date." I smiled a little and nodded.

'Sounds just fine.' I signed and kissed his cheek. Naruto stayed a little longer just holding me in silence and every now and then him kissing my cheek. He left late into the night and for some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel miserable as he left. A little part of me, wanted him to stay.

* * *

-OoO-

The next day after training with Yui in the morning, Jun-jiji asked for a moment in his office before he got busy with the shop and other things on his busy schedule.

"I didn't realize how stressed you were and I apologize for my short sightedness. Mim has asked me to give you a few days off and that I manage your projects for now. You were so in control and didn't give away an signs of stress. It was foolish of me to have assumed that you weren't tense from all the work. I sometimes forget you're a child still and that was my error." After Jun-jiji's pity party, I thanked him for understanding, bowed and exited his office. I was excited to be able to lounge and then meet up Naruto later.

As I got ready for the day, I decided to wear cool colors, since it was getting hotter as the summer was approaching. A blue chima skirt with gold butterflies on the hems seemed like the appropriate attire. I then chose a light green jeogori shirt with white cuffs and gold embroidered butterflies on the hem rising up to the chest area, with a blue tying ribbon. As Yui helped me, she gasped.

_'__Shit, how did I forget the bite!'_

"H-Hachiko-hime, what- this looks like a bite. Ouch." Yui touched it and I didn't realize it would hurt others.

_'__The fuck is going on? It didn't hurt Naruto and he- he kissed and licked it- Oh. Kyuubi. Wait a minute… A possessive bite mark… Oh shit.'_

'Don't touch it again… It- How do I even explain it to you?' Yui quirked an eyebrow and I soothed her fingers with seishin energy.

"A love bite but it's chakra infused… It's the mark of a mate. I know about them, the Inuzuka use it on their mates, you know after the wedding night… Hachiko-hime you and Naruto-kun didn't right? I mean you couldn't have you're only-" I shook my head despite that I was blushing madly.

'We didn't do anything dishonorable if that's what you're asking. We just, shared burdens.' I simplified and Yui frowned a bit but nodded.

_"_You do realize that you're bonded because of this and that it's equivalent to being married in the animal kingdom-_" _I drowned out her words as I only registered two words: Bonded and Married.

_'__Naruto, what mess did we get into now?' _I wondered.

"Hachiko-hime, you're lucky it's on your shoulder and out of sight. You would definitely make quite a riot if this was anywhere visible." Yui said as she slipped my jeogori shirt on. I nodded and contained my red face.

"Well, I supposed congratulations are in order." Yui teased and I pouted.

'I expect you to keep this to yourself. Consider it you being my maid-of-honor if that helps.' Yui beamed and nodded. She happily She started to work on my hair and kept on teasing me.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep it to myself until well you two are ready to announce it to the world. Today you just have fun on your _date _with your _mate. _I'll be sure to take a nice long visit with Yuri-baba." Yui teased as she finished braiding my hair into a side plait and tied it off with a green ribbon. She pinned back my bangs with green clover pin. I smiled at my reflection and Yui smiled behind me but a bit of curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you always stare at your reflection?" She asked and I signed the easiest short answer I gave everyone who ever asked.

'To assure myself of who I am.' It confused Yui, as it confused most others. No one understood exactly what I meant. Everyday, I made sure that I was still Hachiko… Even after all this time I deeply feared that one day I'd find this was all just a dream. One very detailed dream.

After getting ready, I helped Yui choose the proper hair accessories. She was wearing a dark red Chima skrit, a black jeogori shirt and a white belt around her stomach. Her hair was up in a gisaeng up do to the right side of her head. I picked out the little green, yellow and red flowers that jingled and placed them in her hair. Then I choose a pretty hair comb with little white anemones. I made sure she looked pretty. As Yui put on her favorite rouge lip color, I choose out a black jeonmo hat with a pretty silk black tying ribbon and a dark red veil.

Yui wanted to visit Shisui after visiting her grandmother. She wanted to apologize and this gave me the opportunity to make sure she looked nice. Nice enough so that Shisui would speechless and let her apologize and who knew, maybe they'd work out their feelings. The biggest thing about all this was that she was willing to make the right moves forward.

As we finished getting ready, I was informed Duelo-papa was waiting for me in my sitting room. I headed over but felt rather nervous as I felt Duelo-papa's stern aura.

_'I think he's still upset... Shit I hope he doesn't notice anything wrong with me or that there's a chakra infused bite mark on my shoulder, how the hell would I be able to explain that?'_

"Would you like me to go in with you?" Yui asked. I shook my head.

'I should do this alone.' Yui nodded and backed away. I slid the door to the sitting and Duelo-papa turned his head to face me. He was already drinking tea, by the smell of it, it was chamomile. I closed the door and sat beside him. I poured my own cup and waited for him to speak.

"You look better." He said cutting the odd silence between us. I nodded. He sighed and as he put his hand on my shoulder, where the mark was, I whimpered and he froze as shock settled in.

_'__The fuck did I have to make sound now! Why?!'_

"Hachi, you- How-" He went into medic mode and used a diagnostic justu I paled as I saw his face steel and his masked emotions flew out the window. He was now pissed.

"It's Uzumaki isn't it?" He asked firmly, laced with anger and disappointment. I nodded. Duelo-papa slowly got up and I quickly went through the hand signs and sealed the room.

"Hachimitsu Hachiko you will take down those seals and let me out to put that brat in his place." I shook my head furiously causing Duelo-papa to get angrier but his voice didn't get louder.

"No? You two are 12 and 13. Where in the hell did he learn to do _that? _Did you two not think of the consequences? Do you even know what _that mark _means Hachiko?" I nodded firmly and even though now he was furious with me, I held my ground.

'We didn't do anything dishonorable. We just, we got lost in the moment and the kyuubi's chakra didn't, I didn't think-' Duelo-papa slammed his hand on the table.

"THAT'S JUST IT. YOU DIDN'T THINK. YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT MARK YESTERDAY WHEN I SAW YOU. YOU TWO WERE SNEAKING AROUND, THAT IN ITSELF IS DISHONORABLE, YOU'RE A CLAN HEIRESS AND SHOULD ACT LIKE ONE. HE- HE'S NOT SAFE TO BE AROUND IF THE KYUUBI IS INFLUENCING HIM HACHIKO. BEFORE I DIDN'T MIND YOU BEING HIS FRIEND BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTIONED THAT HE KNOWINGLY USED THE KYUUBI TO PUT THAT ON YOU-" I stood up angrily and let out a piercing shriek that caused him to shut up.

'I told him about the assassination attempts and he lost control a little because he was worried over me. Do you know how much guilt he felt after he bit me? Do you know how much effort I had to put in to make him see that I was okay and that I didn't hate him? No you don't know. He's not perfect and neither am I. He's going to slip and I don't mind it at all. Did you know I was the one who got him to under control when the kyuubi's chakra corrupted his mind at Wave? I keep him in check and kami help me if you try to keep me apart from him. I won't abandon him like you left Rei-mama.'

A loud slap and resounded from the side of my face, it hurt but not as bad as I was hurting internally. My eyes welled up in tears and I collapsed to the ground glaring at the tatami mats.

_'__I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid!'_ I winced as I felt a hand on my head.

"H-Hachiko I'm sorry. I-I didn't-" I raised my head slowly and saw the hurt and regret in Duelo-papa's brown eyes. I shook my head and he froze thinking the worse.

'No, I shouldn't have said that. You're just trying to be a father to me and I'm being a rude stupid brat getting emotional and over reacting to everything.' I wiped my tears and relaxed as Duelo-papa hugged me, then he placed a glowing green hand where he had slapped me and eased the pain and altogether got rid of the red mark on the side of my cheek.

"Always so mature but lately it's like none of us understand you. I'm still going to have a long talk with Naruto and bring this whole Kyuubi matter up to Kakashi and Sandaime. Hachiko this isn't something you can just think you can tackle on your own… And now," Duelo-papa pushed the green jeogori shirt to the side and grimaced as he saw the bite mark.

"You'll be forever bonded and associated with him. No one, and I mean no one else will be able to take you as a wife or intended unless they want to have a fight to the death and since it's from a Jinchūriki and infused with a bijuu's chakra, I'm not entirely sure of what the consequences will be should anyone try to claim you or tear you both apart." Duelo-papa sighed and I fixed my jeogori shirt.

"I'll set up an appointment for you to check you vocal chords and see exactly what's changed between your last check up and now." I nodded and Duelo-papa stared at me with such sad eyes, no sympathy but he was feeling rather upset over the whole mark thing.

"I guess I just don't want my little girl to grow up and now I have to deal with an unofficial son-in-law… You two have told anyone else of your _relationship?_" Duelo-papa asked and struggled to say the word _relationship._

'We decided it wasn't safe to tell anyone. He's a ninja and I'm a civilian. He's bound to make enemies and me, well he didn't want people to treat me different because of him. Yui knows, she just found out this morning when she saw the mark and promised to say nothing. Other than her and you, I believe Shisui has a hunch.' Duelo-papa nodded and sighed.

"It seems you two were using your head to some extent. Keep it that way. Tell no one else, not even your grandparents. They don't need another reason to be stressed out." I nodded agreeing. I didn't want them to know, at least not yet. Jun-jiji would surly kill Naruto for it.

"I really hope your new little brothers or sisters aren't as troublesome as you." Duelo-papa sighed half jokingly and half seriously. After he left, I filled Yui in on the conversation I had with Duelo-papa.

When the afternoon came around, I wasn't feeling up to going out but I thought of Naruto and I just couldn't leave Naruto waiting, not to mention the thought of him made me want to just run out and find him.

Yui and I exited the estate together walking to our divergent point. I smiled noting how many men gaped at Yui, who looked incredibly mysterious, as part of the jeonmo hat covered one side of her face and the veil only let covered her eyes and nose but her red lips, were all anyone got a decent glimpse of. We arrived at a small-secluded street made up of wooden fences and civilian homes. It was halfway between the hospital, the shopping district and the Uchiha Compound.

"Meet back here?" Yui asked and I nodded. As Yui walked off, I leaned against a tree nearby. I smiled as I thought of Naruto. I perked up when I felt his bubbly bright chakra signature but then tilted my head when I felt two different sets aside from his. One group definitely were academy students because of the small chakras but the other group, I grimaced as I realized who they were.

_'__Pinkie and Sasuke? What are you two doing following Naruto?'_

"Hachiko-chan" Naruto gasped and hugged me tightly, he wasn't loud but very exasperated.

"I don't know why but I missed you so much that I couldn't wait for Kakashi-sensei to dismiss my team." He managed to say and began to nuzzle my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck smiling. He was back to his cheery self, which meant Kakashi had yet to know about what Naruto and I had going on and more than likely Duelo-papa at this very moment was filling in Kakashi, Sandaime about the bite mark. Pinkie and Sasuke were hiding in the shadows and very interested as Naruto nuzzled my shoulder next, I shivered a bit as the mark tingled. Meanwhile I pulled away from Naruto and started at the box not a few feet away that epically failed at being a rock.

'You brought along something.' I signed and Naruto turned and sighed. It seemed he was half annoyed and half amused.

"Konohamaru that is the lamest disguise ever!" There was a loud bang and the box evolved! I smiled at spotting the Konohamaru Corps. The three adorable little academy students coughed. As they did their introductions, I noted how the three looked between Naruto and I. Then Konohamaru spoke up as he realized something.

"Is this the girl you always talk about Boss? Your you know." Konohamaru held out his pinkie. In the shadows Pinke and Sasuke were on edge waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto blushed but didn't confirm nor deny it. Moegi and Udon were In awe but Konohamaru eyed me and nodded.

"She's too pretty for you!" He exclaimed. Naruto's face fell as Konohamaru stepped forward and took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I can be a better boyfriend than the Boss." I grinned as I saw Naruto's eye twitch in irritation and in the shadows Pinkie and Sasuke were very entertained, Sasuke more or less irritated that Naruto hadn't responded to Konohamaru's question.

'Eh, really? Hmm you are rather adorable maybe in a 10 years you'll stand a fair chance.'

I teased and Konohamaru blushed beet red but Naruto, He stomped over and bonked Konohamaru on his head.

"Don't count on it! Hachiko-chan only has one type and that's me!" Konohamaru rubbed his head and pouted.

"Naruto-nii-chan your mean! Mean, mean, mean!" Konohamaru yelled and I silently chuckled. Just as they were arguing I felt a tug and it wasn't Naruto. The tug was behind me, it was approaching us quite rapidly. I waited and then it stopped. It was now hiding in the shadows and doing a damn good job until I felt something akin to anger and desolation. I had the urge to hide behind Naruto. I was snapped out of my musing when Naruto, who had taken my hand while I was musing, squeezed my hand.

"Y-You don't mind if we play a little with Konohamaru do you? I kind of promised him I'd play Ninja." Naruto said and laughed a little. I smiled and nodded, pushing away the strange tug and the weird emotions that were attached to it.

'I can play the princess, winner gets a kiss on the cheek.' I signed and Konohamaru beamed. Just as they got started to play I had this itchy feeling on my ankle. I was about to reached own to scratch it when I froze as I saw Konohamaru run and crash into a Suna ninja with purple war paint wearing black and kitty-like hat. Behind said ninja stood a girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in four pigtails. Both had a Suna hitai-ate.

_'__Kami, please don't tell me that the person who's behind me, hiding is him, Gaara. Please, just this once, do a girl a favor. I'd rather not meet him now and meet him after Naruto's reformed him. He's one person I just can't deal with at the moment. He's too unstable and I'm going to get myself killed if that's him.'_

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." I heard the girl, who I was 100% sure was Temari, say. Naruto was about to make a move but I, with out missing a beat, flung two senbon and hit the nerves in Kankuro's hand forcing him to drop Konohamaru. He scurried away and hid behind Naruto with Udon and Moegi.

"Bitch, that hurt." I glared at Kankuro but Naruto, he was beyond pissed. I froze as I felt the kyuubi was pushing chakra through the seal and the dark emotions I didn't get to purify that hid in the seal made their way out.

_'__Shit.' _

I moved forward and hugged Naruto's arm to calm him, despite that it stung to hold his hand. I focused on my spiritual chakra and mixed it with the natural on my free hand and as the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks were getting bold and fear was oozing from everyone else, except the hidden Mr. Sandman who was relishing in Naruto's changing state.

Naruto possessively pulled me into his arms and had me face his chest, away from looking at the suna ninja. I wanted to turn and face them but his fingers digging into my waist, I refrained from wincing. I placed my seishin energy covered, glowing pink hand on Naruto's his cheeks, purifying as much as I could like last time. Naruto eased into my touch. I was so close and then the stupid dark feelings seeped back into the seal. I relaxed and Naruto felt ashamed and guilt welled up in him as he realized Konohamrau, Moegi and Udon were shaking where they stood. I moved my hand behind his head and brought down his head, so that no one could see his anguished face.

"L-Look. We d-didn't mean trouble." I frowned and lifted one hand to sign in Suna Shinobi Sign Language.

'Get out of here. Now.' The two were about to leave when the tug in my stomach made me feel a jolt.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." It was a deep voice and I knew who that belonged to. I didn't need to look at him or even take a guess. Just in time, Pinkie and Sasuke snapped out of their support and jumped out of their hiding places and stood beside Naruto and I. The two hid well how shaken up they were from the small KI Naruto had emitted.

"G-Gaara I-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." I felt the something on my ankle hardening. I frowned and contained my hiss.

"N-Not that it's my business on why you're here but you hurt the Hokage's grandson and insulted the Lady of the Land of Honey's Granddaughter." Pinkie started and as she spoke she got the confidence necessary.

"W-What?" Kankuro gasped and Temari, I felt her chakra still.

"Not to mention that you didn't handle the situation diplomatically. For all you know that insult just ruined your village's chances at future endeavors by acting rash." Sasuke cooly added. I could feel Gaara's eyes on my back and it made me want squirm and hide but Naruto needed me and that's what kept me cemented to the ground. There was so much uncertainty and frustration aimed at me, like I was to blame for something.

"I apologize then for my stupid brother's mistake. Lets go." Gaara stated in a boring manner and then harshly ordered his siblings around. Sasuke, being the undisputed leader at the moment just had to keep the conversation going.

"What's your name, I take it you're here for the Chunin Exams, right?"

"Subaku no Gaara. What about you four?" I bit my lip and silently prayed to Kami.

_'__Please smite Sasuke's vocal chords, Gaara doesn't need to know my name.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, My teammates are Haruno Sakura, and the blonde Uzumaki Naruto. This girl, is Hachimitsu Hachiko." I felt Gaara's stare again filled with hate aimed at me. I felt Naruto lift his head and I winced, he unconsciously was drawing on Kyuubi's chakra and the dark feelings returned. Sasuke and Pinkie became livid on the inside as Naruto began to emit KI, but they maintained firm on the outside. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were on the ground at this point not being able to stand through the KI that Gaara too was emitting. His entire being twisted into anger and glee. He was as fucked up that Black Zetsu or maybe more. To prevent myself for feeling fear, I buried my face in Naruto's neck.

I felt Naruto's smirk and his chakra, the red one, was beyond possessive and satisfied. He nuzzled my cheek and I bit my lip to contain my hiss. I re-gathered the energies necessary to use seishin energy, in both my hands this time, to purify Naruto but his possessiveness, was stronger than my resolve. I was too worried over the two Jinchuriki breaking out into a fight of epic proportions

"I'll look forward to fighting you, Uzumaki. Mother wants what you have." I froze in Naruto's arms as I understood what Gaara had said. I kept trying to purify him, I slid my hands underneath his jacket and shirt and focused just on Naruto. As the sand nin left, Naruto slowly began to relax. I was nearly done when Naruto jumped away and the dark emotions slipped back behind the seal, I mentally cursed.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" I latched myself onto Naruto, wrapping my arms around him, assuring him acceptance from my part, that and I dind't mind that he was possessive because I hoped deep down it would keep Gaara away. By now, I think Naruto knew better than trying to get out of my grasp because he relaxed into my touch, despite the stares his teammates had for him and I.

"Naruto-nii…" Naruto flinched at Konohamaru's edgy voice, I smiled when I felt Konohamaru's respect for Naruto grow.

"THAT WAS COOL! You scared the crap out off the cat looking jerk! And then that Red-haired guy with the heavy eye liner! Teach me how to do that scary face thing!" Naruto began to shake in my arms as he heard Udon and Moegi praise him too. He was happy, relieved and then he began to worry when Sasuke spoke up.

"I think it's best to have a talk." I pulled away from Naruto who seemed to have had no choice but let his team know about his tenant. Today's mood had been too much on negative emotions so I decided to joke.

'A double date? Pinkie and You, Naruto and I? Cute, ne?' I signed and Sasuke threw me a glare as he shoved his uncertainty over Naruto away.

"Haruno and I? What kind of madness are you on about now Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked as Pinkie just pushed away her ambiguous feelings over Naruto.

'You know, if you don't want to, I can always get Sai to come as Pinkie's date. I think they make a cute couple.' Sasuke quickly got irritated at the mention of Sai. I smiled a little and saw Pinkie blush a little and that just angered Sasuke and he snatched up Pinkie's hand and a bit of pink dusted his cheeks.

"No need to call _him._ Well are you two lover birds just going to stand there?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto started to argue for Ramen while Sasuke argued for anything that wasn't Ramen. I smiled as I spotted how Sasuke still held Pinkie's hand as we all walked down the street. I however only smiled on the outside, on the inside I frowned as I felt three people up in the tree. Mid-chunin chakra levels and were simply observing but their intentions weren't good.

_'__Must be Sound Ninja… Shit, the Pedo-Snake is going to be here… I fucking hate the start of the Chunin Exams!'_

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

Oh this was too good. The Kyuubi lost minor control and the Ichibi hadn't even done anything but stare at the Little Black Flower. Little Black Flower was just too oblivious about her _allure _and she was afraid. Fear was a good trait because that meant he could easily manipulate her. Soon enough, she'd be ready to be plucked.

The Kyuubi Jinchūriki though, he would be a problem if he got too attached to her and actually marked her, then she's only be useful for capturing the males Jinchūriki, but maybe this could work too. Such a romantic tragedy their story would make.

* * *

**A/N: **

**HEADS UP: I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE ALL NEW CHAPTER UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY.**

_**Okay on to the overview and what not,**_

**This chapter did so much to my little heart. NaruHachi took things a step further without realizing it… Well Kyuubi so knew what he was doing when he influenced Naruto but OMG, did you all really expect this to happen?**

**Hahaha! Black Zetsu doesn't know that Naruto has claimed Hachiko as his mate. The wonders of Hachi's custom privacy seals.**

**What did you guys think about Hachiko's rebellious like attitude? She's growing into those unbalanced damn agonizing teen hormones that (to most adults and parents) are damn scary. What of her confrontation with Duelo-papa? I personally think I did an okay job capturing an argument between father and daughter.**

**What of Gaara? OMG, I loved the way I had to interpret him through Hachi's POV. We'll see more of him next chapter, I mean Hachi will get a good look at him unlike this chapter where she wasn't able to see him because Naruto was holding her against him. Ahhhhh ~ Can't wait to show you all what I have in store next chapter. I really do hope you all were KO'ed by this one.**

**As always, thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing my lovely/handsome readers and those of you who showed me support as I was in my lowest, thank you so much! It's because of you that I made this chapter longer.**

**Until Next time,**

**-Anbu **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This came in late and I have good reasons but now is not the time. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fifteen: The Talk and Several other Talks  
**

We ate at Ichiraku's and it was awkward. Naruto shoveling down 6 bowls of ramen and trying not to freak out, Pinkie looking between Naruto and I trying to find something and under Sasuke's heavy concentrated stare at both Naruto and I was just… To be honest it was nerve wracking. I felt the need to start the conversation as I couldn't take Sasuke's intense calculative stares and Pinkie's innate curiosity grow. Sometimes I was jealous of Naruto's ability to ignore the world around him. Not being able to eat my own bowl of ramen, I passed it on to Naruto who blinked owlishly at me. Sasuke and Pinkie bemusedly watched us.

"You're not going to eat that?" Naruto asked and I shook my head and pushed it towards him.

'Go ahead. I'm not that hungry.' I reached out with a napkin in my hand and wiped the side of his mouth that had a bit of ramen juice dripping down to his chin. I smiled at him and at the sudden spike of jealousy from the shadows.

_'__Oh Hyūga, I will never miss the chance to make you green.'_

In a small instant my focus on her went away as Sasuke's resolve settled.

"So, the red eyes and the intense KI, where did you learn it from Naruto? What exactly is it?" Naruto stopped eating the bowl I had given up and set it down. His sunny demeanor shot down and his face became solemn. I put a hand on his knee, something Pinkie instantly caught the gesture but didn't physically show much of a reaction, aside from her chakra heightening up to show her astuteness.

"L-Look before we talk about anything, I think it's best to go somewhere private." Naruto silently said, his tone catching both Sasuke and Pinkie off guard. They had never seen this side of Naruto. Naruto was always bright, loud and emitted a sort of blind confidence but right now, he was a bit afraid of how they would react, a bit unsure of, well, everything.

'Naruto's place is the closest and I can close off the room too, that way no one overhears or can peek in.' I signed and they all agreed. Hyūga who had to be using her byakugan and saw what I signed only grew more irritated.

On our way out of Ichiraku's I turned to where Hyūga was openly standing. She sent me a hard glare to which I expertly brushed off with a small smile that infuriated her further. I knew Sasuke and Pinkie saw the interaction because I could feel their stares. Pinkie being the calmest since she had a hunch of what was going on between Hyūga and I but Sasuke was contemplative piecing things together.

As we walked to Naruto's apartment, I felt an intense stare and a tug. Just as I felt it, Naruto's hand possessively made it's way around my waist and pulled me closer to walk by his side. Hyuga, who was still following us, her jealousy gave her location away easily. I looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow only for me to falter a bit. His whisker marks were a bit bolder and he had this possessive stare that only drawed me further into him, thankfully his eyes weren't red. He leaned his head into my own and brushed his lips on my ear.

"He's out there watching." Naruto whispered and I nodded. I was trembling but not out of fear. Nope, it was weird. It was like I was anxious but I wasn't sure what for.

"Ahem, I'd like not to feel awkward despite that this is supposedly a _'double date'_." Sasuke piped in and smirked. Naruto and I froze, we had forgot we were with Pinkie and Sasuke. Pinkie looked excitedly between Naruto and I, relishing in the fact that Naruto was being so straightforward with me. A small part of her and Sasuke relished in the fact that I was heavily embarrassed by the amount of public affection Naruto gave me.

"Do you two have something to say or is this the best way to announce you're officially dating." Pinkie graciously asked while she held in a breath waiting for Naruto and I to give an answer. Perhaps it was a mixture of the small hidden audience we had but I had no intention of revealing Naruto and I's relationship. Naruto at the moment though was not in all his senses and his possessiveness was going haywire due to Gaara's close proximity.

"Something like that Haruno, Something like that." Naruto calmly said and chuckled as he nuzzled and kissed my cheek. I turned beet red not believing that he out right practically just admitted we were an item to his teammates, Gaara (who was hiding) and Hyūga (who as always was being a stalker). Sasuke and Pinkie froze. Hyūga, she was furious, I could feel how her chakra trembled in anger and heartbreak. Gaara though, he was confused, frustrated and to make matters worse the anger was aimed at me. I felt like hiding, because the frustration and confusion aimed at me was just unbearable.

"Hachiko-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and peeked at Naruto who now had his arms around me and held me in a warm hug.

"Has she been doing that a lot lately?" Pinkie asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked contemplative at me.

"We should hurry up and get this talk over with." Sasuke lightly added. We started to move again, only this time Hyuga didn't follow… She ran away in the opposite direction and somehow I felt bad for her, just a little bit.

Once at Naruto's Apartment, Pinkie, Sasuke and I were a bit surprised, Naruto's place wasn't a mess. Well not like how he had it last time I had been over. It looked like he had tidied up the place. I wondered why he cleaned it up but pushed it aside. From my sleeve pocket I took out a brush and an ink bottle I always carried with me.

'I'm going to put seals all over this place, just to up your security. A decent chakra styled privacy seal should work, since you now you can't use seishinjutsu.' I signed and Naruto nodded. As I set off to work Pinkie followed me around.

"W-Was Naruto joking when I asked him, are you two, you know, dating?" Pinkie asked me seriously as we entered Naruto's bedroom. I looked at her and sighed. There was no point in hiding it since Naruto practically told _my _rival in his affections and everyone else on his team by tomorrow would find out. I nodded and she gasped.

"H-Hachi! Why didn't you tell me? Since when? How? Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and before setting the seal in the room wall, I gave her a quick answer.

'Give me a minute, If I explain it to you, I might as well explain it to Sasuke too… I really wanted to tell you but, it's not easy, just give me a minute.' Pinkie although a bit hurt I didn't tell her nodded and waited. I got to work on the privacy seals. It took a good 30 minutes to get the six seals in place, these would seal off the entire apartment, so the only way to eavesdrop would be if you were within the apartment before the seals were activated. I taught Naruto the hand signs and had him activate them. Luckily I was smart and used the seals that were only as strong as how much chakra one was willing to put into them, this way Naruto would be able to easily make them super strong without really trying all because of his mass chakra coils. The walls glowed slight ghostly blue and then faded into the walls.

"Hey I did it!" Naruto beamed and hugged me while nuzzling my cheek. I blushed, being self-conscious and all since Pinkie and Sasuke were in the room.

"Ahem, now that the privacy seals are up, would you two care to inform Haruno and I why the hell you didn't tell us you two are dating? We're a team Naruto, this is a vital piece of information that could be used against you when we take on higher level missions." Damn I never thought Sasuke would be like this, a stickler for the prevention of team endangerment. He was a bit amused as he saw how Naruto and I were taken back. Sasuke and 'Team' were two concepts I never thought I'd hear from his mouth.

"Hey, Hachiko-chan and I decide it's best no one knows… I only just decided to let you guys know because I, well, because," Naruto paused and looked at me. I looked at him and clasped my hand with his.

"Because?" Sasuke egged Naruto on. I shakily lifted my hand.

'Things between Naruto and I changed. We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend.' I signed and Naruto faltered a bit as he registered what I said. It seemed he was now fully aware of what the mated mark he gave me truly meant. He pulled on my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chest to my back so that he and I still faced Sasuke and Pinkie.

"W-Wait what? What could've changed?" Pinkie asked and Sasuke nodded for Naruto and I to go on. Naruto stilled but I as his anchor, somehow that gave him the courage to keep talking.

"It has to do with why I can use all the heavy KI and why my eyes turned red." Naruto said quietly and nuzzled my cheek once more.

"You guys remember when we were in the academy and we were told Yondaime killed the Kyuubi 12 years ago? Well that wasn't true. He couldn't kill it so he did what he had to do, he sealed it away," Naruto went tense and before he even said it I knew Sasuke had pieced it together and Pinkie she was anticipating it to confirm her own thoughts.

"I was born that day and it had to be sealed inside a newborn baby." Naruto finished and buried his head in the crook of my neck. His lips, although they were just touching my neck they sent shivers down my spine. I didn't let myself be lost in the onslaught moment because Pinkie was in shock and Sasuke, well to put it lightly, he was pissed.

'He's not the Kyuubi, just it's jailor, it's container, whatever you want to call it. He may hold it in him but it's not him. It's been killing him to not tell you and he's taking a major risk in letting you know. It's supposed to be an S-Rank secret that if spoke of in public will get you executed.'

"What about you?" Sasuke asked and his anger sort of dissolved. Pinkie was still in shock and had said nothing.

'What about me?' I asked.

"You figured it out didn't you and you didn't care. You were able to calm him and I bet that on the bridge, that KI, it was him and you calmed him… Hachimitsu you've known all along and you're not afraid of him, you're not even phased one bit, why is that? I'm angry but not at the dobe, he's still Naruto through and through, this, the fox, it's just another one of those things life throws at you and his was just bad all around. I've had a few bad things myself, but you. You've always been at his side. He's known you and Haruno for the longest time and not once did I hear or have seen you change your attitude for him… So how long have you known? From the beginning?" I inwardly winced because Sasuke was venting what little anger he had at me with his incessant questioning. I felt Naruto tense his arms around me. These were things even he hadn't asked. He just acknowledged that I accepted him and that was that.

'I've known since I first laid eyes on him. Pinkie, Jun-jiji and I were walking down the street and I spotted him alone. I had heard the adults whisper, I saw how everyone kept away from him, it wasn't hard to piece it together. Was I afraid of him? No, because all I saw was a little boy who wanted a friend, someone to love him. So that's what I did, I went against everyone who stood in my way… You could say I went against all the odds to meet my own mate.' I signed and Naruto's soft breaths gave me shivers as he eased up after hearing my answer.

"M-Mate?" Pinkie asked and Naruto lifted his head and nodded. Sasuke frowned and then his eyes went wide and he activated his sharingan.

"No, You have got to be fucking kidding me. You two didn't right? W-Were only 12!" Sasuke yelled and tried to rationally comprehend what his sharingan revealed to him.

_'You mean you lot are still 12... I turned 13 at the begining of this year.'_ I kept that to myself.

"Shut up teme, I only marked her. I wouldn't go that far, not yet." Naruto chuckled at the end. I heavily blushed and Pinkie gasped.

"But then that means, you two are, by all the means of the natural order, m-married." Sakura gasped again and Sasuke let out a long slow sigh to lessen his frustration.

"Y-Yeah but it wasn't o-on purpose you know! We were just, it- I slipped. Usually it's fine but when Hachiko-chan is around but when it gets dangerous it just, I can't-" Naruto couldn't find the words but I could.

'You know this change only happened last night when I told him something I had been keeping from him and you Sakura.' I signed and Pinkie now looked interested and concerned because i had used her name. Sasuke, knew a bit about it but not entire details.

'I had two assassination attempts when I was living in the Land of Honey. At age 8, my uncle tried to kill me himself but I was able to hide long enough for him to be found… He fled but that didn't mean I was slacking off. I worked hard to be able to protect myself. Then when I was 10,' I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat that formed. Naruto's arms around my waist held me tightly once more. I blinked the tears back and signed shakily.

'My cousin, who I trusted the most, she attempted to choke me. In my desperation to live, I turned her to stone.' I didn't have the heart to relive the memory so I ended it at that. Pinkie was livid. Sasuke stared at me differently. He had not heard about me killing anyone, that part wasn't a known fact. Everyone just assumed _she_ had been killed in the struggle with Uncle Mori, rumor was that he cut her hands off… It wasn't far from the actual truth but she was stone when that had happened.

"H-Hachi why didn't you tell me?" Pinkie was now crying. Naruto was slightly shaking and but he was being strong for me. Sasuke though, he was at the point between incredulous and concerned.

"She didn't want us to loose our innocence Haruno. At least that's what she told me. She had planned to tell us later." Naruto responded for me.

"Hachi, is it true?" Pinkie asked and I nodded as I wiped my own flyaway tears.

'You two were just so happy when I came back that I couldn't destroy your worlds… That wasn't my right to turn your worlds from a fresh white and taint it with my own darkness.' I signed and Pinkie nodded in understanding, I reached forward to hug her and Naruto hesitantly let me go. As I petted Pinkie's hair to help her ease up on the tears Sasuke decided to ask the million ryo question.

"Now all that's left is how long? Since when have you been _together_? Before or after the mission to Wave?" Sasuke asked. I turned my head slightly to Naruto who was impishly smiling.

"Aww, teme what's the point in telling?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and punched his shoulder. Naruto laughed and Sasuke growled. Pinkie and I stopped hugging to watch their silly interaction.

"Look Haruno and I have a bet. She says before Wave I say After Wave, so which is it?" Sasuke asked again. Pinkie beside me blushed.

'You guys made a bet?' I asked Pinkie who shyly nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Loser buys the other an entire set of new weapons." Pinkie managed to say. I grinned and Naruto smirked.

"Well then that's too bad because you both lose. Hachiko-chan how do I lower the seals?" Naruto asked as he dodged Sasuke's fist.

I sighed. Even after the heavy moment not too long ago, it was good to know they didn't think any differently about Naruto. Pinkie and Sasuke didn't stay long. Sasuke had something going on in his Clan and Pinkie had to head home but she made me promise to host a sleep over sometime later, to which I agreed to get her out the door faster. Before Sasuke and Pinkie left, Sasuke had the audacity to sass Naruto and I.

"Oh, before I forget, Hachimitsu, lay off biting Naruto. It's a waste of make-up to hide whatever kinky stuff you and the Dobe get up to and Haruno here could agree to that." I turned beet red and Naruto's hand rose up to where I had bitten him after our last steamy encounter.

"T-Teme!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Pinkie hustled out in a fit of laughter. Naruto didn't run after them only because I hugged him from behind and rested my head on his back.

"H-Hachi?" Naruto asked and I let go, but only just a bit so he could turn around. I stared longlingly into his deep blue eyes and shivered a little at the longing I felt as I looked at his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and as he pulled me close and my heart started to pound as his lips were centimeters from my own.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Both Naruto and I jumped out of each other's hold.

_'__Seriously, need to be more aware of my surroundings. Kakashi isn't that damn hard to miss right?'_

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by Naruto, but I have something to discuss with you, alone." Kakashi said as he entered the apartment. Naruto had apparently forgotten to close the door.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Um, Hachiko-chan has to head out too right?" Naruto asked and I reluctantly nodded. Kakashi was looking at both Naruto and I curiously but also a bit relieved by his immediate arrival.

"Well then let's not hold off Hachiko-chan. You and I have a lot to talk about Naruto." Kakashi restated and I couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi had already talked with Duelo-papa. I waved goodbye to both. Left with a lot on my mind.

* * *

-Later at the Hachimitsu Estate-

Yui and I were packing some things for me. While I was out Duelo-Papa had dropped by and informed Jun-jiji and Mim that I needed a check up, you know for health purposes and that Nanase-mama wanted me to visit. I thought nothing much of it and happily got my things ready with Yui's help. While we packed my outfit for the next day, I got Yui to talk about her visit at the hospital and more importantly, Shisui.

"You were right, he simply stared at me when I dropped by and to be honest, I don't think he listened to a word I said, aside from 'Sorry'. I think I was too overdressed." I shook my head.

'Hey it got him to shut up and you can never be overdressed. So what did you two agree upon?' I asked and Yui blushed a little.

"H-He asked me to join him for dinner one evening. I think I'll schedule it for tomorrow since I have the day off as you will spend the day with your parents." I grinned and nodded. My little scheming was sort of working if they were going on a 'date'.

"Hachiko?" I turned to the bedroom door and spotted Mim who was a bit unsure of how to approach me, I hadn't properly apologized and I know I hurt her feelings bad when I snapped. I left Yui to finish and followed Mim who led me to the gardens.

"I know that you're at a difficult phase in your life." I faltered a bit and wondered where exactly she was going with this.

"I myself was rebellious and sometimes I felt no one understood me but I'm here to let you know that, I, I'm here for you. I-I know that I'm not your mother and I'm just your grandmother but I've raised you since you woke up, I might as well be your mother and as such there are things I've noticed. Hachiko do you know what's happening with your body?" I hesitantly shook my head to test the waters and as soon as she started to talk I grew deeply embarrassed.

_'__Oh kami no. I am not getting this now am I? Oh kami she is giving me the, the talk! It was embarrassing the first time and now… T-This is one thing I could live without.'_

"So you see it's very normal. This is just the beginning of many things. I'm sure you noticed you're developing…"

_'__Okay blocking this out. I know about the wonders of puberty… I hated it the first time and I hate it now… I can't think straight, damn addictive Naru Kisses.' _I blushed as I thought of Naruto, his lips, how he made me squirm in the good kind of sense. As Mim got into detail about the birds and the bees, I began to lead my thoughts into what kind of steamy session Naruto and I would get into once we got past the emotional part of hormones and then started into the really physical part of it. I felt my face get red as I thought of Naruto and I actually having sex.

_'__Oh god. Bad Hachi, Bad. Oh but just imagine when he's 16, has broad shoulders. No. Stop Hachimitsu Hachiko. Stop corrupting innocent little Naru!'_

"Hachi?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Mim was looking at me expectantly.

'Um, it was a lot to process.' I signed hoping she'd just stop with the talk. Mim's serious and light hearted mode softened and she smiled a little.

"All right. I think that's enough. I covered at least the basics. I just hope you and Naruto haven't gotten past holding hands and pecks to the cheek." Her words immobilized me, like a deer in the headlights. Mim was confident in her words. She smiled and chuckled.

'H-How do you know what we-' Mim held her hand up to stop me from signing.

"I'm like your mother in all sense but the title, I know what goes on in this estate and I know Naruto-kun as of a month or two has been visiting you every night and last night, you- I don't mean to pry Hachi but I decided to have this talk to make sure you knew what kind of signals you're giving everyone else by allowing Naruto-kun to visit you at such late hours. I trust you but your grandfather if he were to find out, things will not end well for both you and Naruto-kun." I clenched my fists as she finished. She was being cautious about her wording, I could see how she trusted me implicitly but there was a part of her that was really worried.

'We haven't,' I paused and thought of the mate mark on my shoulder. I had no right to say we hadn't done anything dishonorable, not when I carried that mark on my shoulder.

'I am grateful that you trust me and that you've kept this from reaching Jun-jiji's ears but I assure you, what Naruto and I have isn't a fleeting passing moment. It's, I am sure that I love him. He has already declared his love for me and I know it sounds ridiculous because we're both very young and what could we, mere children know about love? I am following my heart and to me that is enough, as it is enough for him. I'm smart enough to know when to not listen to my heart. There's something strong between us and I know you've seen it as well since he and I met. There's just something that connects us and I can't and won't ignore it. I know it'll give Jun-jiji a headache but it's something he and you must accept.' I finished signing and Mim's worry over me washed away with my words.

"Very well. I expect to have a talk with Naruto-kun. I will acknowledge your relationship and perhaps in later we can convince your grandfather to give Naruto-kun a chance." I smiled and bowed gratefully.

'Thank you Mim.' I lifted my head and Mim reached over to hug me.

"It's a scary thing to see you grow up so fast." Mim whispered and I nodded. After the talk with Mim, I returned to my room to gather my things. Yui would be walking me to Duelo-papa's place. I relayed to Yui all that Mim knew, about Naruto and I but not about the Mated Marks so she'd know what she could say to an extent if Mim ever asked.

Upon arrival at Duelo-papa's house, Nanase greeted us and led me to the room I'd be staying in. It was a light yellow painted room. A comfy bed in orange and yellow sheets was against the only window in the room that faced the front of the house. Hanging from the cealing was a green lantern. A small dresser and mirror were next to the bedroom door. Yui set the bundle that contained my clothes on the dresser and sat on the bed.

"I hope you it's to your liking. I picked the colors myself since your father is impatient with picking out furniture, if it was up to him, you'd have a futon and pillow and that's it." I smiled at Nanase's small jokes. Yui laughed a little and then proceeded to hug me and Nanase before she left.

"Ah, I'll be sure to pass on to your _friends_ that you're here." Yui commented as she hugged me and I nodded. After she left, Nanase dragged me down to the kitchen to help her bake while she verified what Duelo-papa had told her.

"So you and Naruto huh?" She started out. I nodded for simplicity's sake. She wasn't serious, in fact Nanase-mama was happy.

"I won't reprimand you about you know, the mark, since your Dad did that already but I will ask you to please not rush yourself with him. I know Naruto-kun is sweet boy and that you are a bright girl so I can't say that I'm worried but I know what it's like to get lost in the moment. Ah~ young love." Her chakra was erratic and the three little bunches of chakra just loved her excitement because they too flared happily.

'They're happy when you're happy you know.' I signed and Nanase-mama smiled and lightly patted her stomach.

"I figured they'd be more like me, personality wise. Kami help me if they have the emotional expression of your father." I smiled and helped her mix several batters and glaze several sweets she had already finished baking. After a while of just us two, I stilled as I felt Duelo-papa and Shisui's signature and there were four small ones shadowing them that were not familiar at all.

"Hachi-chan? What's the matter?" Nanase-mama asked. I turned to her and we both heard the door open.

"Nana?" Duelo-papa loudly called.

"In the Kitchen!" Nanase replied. I set down the bowl of glaze and gulped as I saw Duelo-papa and Shisui enter the kitchen. Shisui had his sharingan activated on his one eye. I knew he was staring at my shoulder where the mark was.

"Shisui! Good to see you, care for a sweet? Hachi-chan and I made them." Nanase offered him and he politely took one. I noted he was in ninja mode, which meant he reason for being here was all tied to ninja business. I looked at Duelo-papa and he too was wearing his stoic medic-mode mask. I had a bad feeling in my gut and the aura in the room turned bittersweet.

"Hachiko follow me please. Shisui and I need to have a word with you." The aura turned for the worse, what ever this talk was about, it wouldn't be favorable. Nanase-mama gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded to her that I was fine. I slowly followed Duelo-papa and Shisui down the hall to a room across the kitchen.

It was a large room. I noted several bookshelves filled with medical texts, scrolls and notebooks. There was a big mahogany table at one end of the room with a small table lamp and documents. I figured this had to be Duelo-papa's library/study. Duelo-papa ushered Shisui and I into one of the four seats that were in the middle of the room. Duelo-papa then activated the privacy seals and sat down. I narrowed my eyes as I began to see that both of them were facing me. Shisui's chakra was stilled, emotions numb but Duelo-papa was having trouble masking his feelings, his chakra was a bit worried but also assertive.

"We both just got back from a meeting with Sandaime and Kakashi. We discussed all the possible scenarios and cross referenced what you and Naruto told each of us." I stilled.

_'__What? Naruto? Wait a minute, Kakashi, Kakashi!. Kakashi was at Naruto's and wanted to have a word with Naruto. Did Naruto tell him about us? The mark?'_

"With the Chunin Exams going on and the sudden influx of enemy ninja; Not to mention the proximity of another Jinchūriki who's attention you seemed to have caught that riles up Naruto to go into a Kyuubi-induced frenzy; It was decided that it's best if you two were kept apart." I froze and blinked. I shook my head and Duelo-papa's aura turned extra assertive.

"I know you understood perfectly well. You and Naruto cannot be seen together for the rest of the Chunin Exams. He's participating in the Exams, so either way you won't be able to see him for over the course of six weeks, if he get's that far. Hachimitsu Hachiko, do not glare at me, this is a direct order from Sandaime Hokage. For yours and his safety, there will be a team of Anbu stationed between you and Naruto." I stopped glaring at Duelo-papa and instead focused on the ground.

'It's not fair.' I signed containing my own anger. I didn't want to be kept away from him and with this level of security in between to ensure it, this was too fucking much. My hand began to shake and I clenched them on my skirt to prevent them from shaking too much.

"This is a consequence of yours and his actions. Maybe, and hopefully there isn't, next time, you two will think before you act." I really did not want to be scolded right now my anger slowly took a dive and I felt so, sad and angry.

'Will I at least be able to say good luck to him? I don't care if it's under Shisui's watch or under even Jun-jiji's. Please?' I asked and lifted my head, pushing away the myriad of emotions and focusing on the getting this one request.

"I'm sorry Hachiko, but it's not possible, not right now at least. The other Jinchūriki has been tailing you from a distance. Our ANBU although positioned strategically in the village to assimilate village security, are primaril focused on keeping you and Naruto from crossing paths." Shisui informed me.

'Wait, that's impossible, I usually know when someone is following me.' I signed ignoring the part about Naruto and I for a second.

"Seems he's smarter than we thought if he figured out the range of your sensory." Shisui mused and I frowned at that.

_'__If Gaara has been following me, Has he been tailing me since earlier?'_

"Hachiko, I know it's not what you want but this is how things have to be and I really do hope you don't go off sneaking around. Yui will be informed of this too to prevent you from sneaking out once you go back to the estate, Hachiko are you even listening?" I nodded dejectedly. I felt something from Duelo-papa like, an '_ah-ha'_ moment but I wasn't sure what it was for.

"Very well. I'll lower the seals." I nodded meekly and hazily followed through the rest of the day. I was too damn upset at not being able to see Naruto and that night, was the loneliest night of my life.

* * *

-Next Day at the Hospital-

I sat in the patient's room waiting for Duelo-papa to return with the lab results. He had the nurses take blood amongst other things like take a swab of the lining in my vocal chords, which by the way was the most uncomfortable thing in the world! I was half choking and coughing before they got a decent sample. Aside from that, they checked my height, weight and assessed my entire body. I finished putting on my purple chima skirt and tying off my green jeogori shirt with the yellow tie when a nurse popped and smiled broadly.

"Hachiko-hime, your father would like to see you in his office." The nurse said and I nodded. I walked out of the pasty white patients room and headed to Duelo-papa's office. As I walked across the gardens, taking the long scenic route I paused when I felt a bit of distress coming from an area in the gardens that was obscured by large pink azalea bushes. I being curious walked over to where I felt several snarky attitude and the one distressed being in the middle of it all. I simply thought it a case of bullying so I decided to check it out until I reached the area.

I glared at the sight. Anzai Tengu and some other girls were surrounding Hyūga Hinata who was half on the verge of tears and furious.

_'__Hyūga? She's a ninja she can so take them on.'_ I was about to get in their sight range when I heard my name.

"Come on Hyūga, I know you want to hurt her as much as I do. Hachimitsu deserves it. She stole the one person you loved the most. She took from all of us Sasuke-kuns attention and practically gave him to that pathetic Haruno. With you on our side, we can all easily take her down and give her a taste of her own medicine… Unless you're scared of her."

"I-I don't f-fear Hachimitsu. I-I can deal with her in m-my own way. W-What you want t-to do is no b-better. I'm a K-Kunoichi of the Leaf. I d-don't have time for y-your petty s-squabbles." I had to hand it to Hyūga. She wasn't as much of a pushover as I thought but she was far from having a backbone, but I still had to give her some props.

"Grab her." Anzai growled and two girls quickly held Hyūga who was shocked by their underhanded methods. Anzai lifted her hand and Hyūga, I knew she could handle it but I decided to intervene anyways. I quickly brought out three senbon and threw, piercing the necks of the two girls who held Hyūga plus Anzai Tengu. They froze while Hyūga stared at me with a bit of anger and a bit of confusion.

Anzai and her cohorts were pissed upon seeing me. I glared at the three and sort of softened my gaze at Hyūga.

"W-What did you d-do to them? I-I could've handled i-it myself." Hyūga began and I sighed.

'Gee, your welcome Hachimitsu.' I signed and Hyūga glared at me.

"Y-You're not funny." Hyūga stammered and I shrugged pulling out the senbon from Anzai and Company's necks. I put the senbon back in their hiding places and stared at Hyūga who was very confused as to why I helped her.

'I heard part of what you said, that's why I helped you. I respect your integrity. As for what I did to them, just paralyze them.' I then turned to Anzai whose eyes went wide as I smirked devilishly.

'Ah, Anzai, as my own form of revenge I think I'll just take Hyūga and leave you and your _friends_ here. The medic staff is bound to find you sometime soon if not then, I guess until tomorrow, when you're able to talk you'll get someone's attention.' I turned and motioned for Hyūga to follow, but she didn't.

"No. Y-You can't j-just leave them h-here." She managed to say and I let out a silent laugh.

'Yes I can. They need a lesson. You may have a heart of gold but I don't. You know what, I'll leave it up to you since they were pressuring you. After all, no matter what, whether the staff finds them now or later, they won't be able to move for a week.' I turned away and just left, furthering Hyūga's confusion. As I headed back into the hospital I stopped walking as I spotted Hyūga Neji.

_'__Two Hyūga in one day? Can't be a coincidence right?' _Then I noticed several other Hyūga waiting patiently.

"Hachiko-hime, this is certainly a surprise." I blinked out of my thoughts as Hyuga Hiashi bowed politely. I bowed back and then noticed Neji stood distantly beside Hiashi.

'Yes, I'm on my way to see my father. Ah, Neji-san, I forgot to thank you for helping me last time.' I bowed and noted Hiashi grow smug at the mention of Neji assisting me.

"It was no problem. Like I mentioned before, it was fate that I happen to find you." My eye slightly twitched but I pushed away the need to smack him. Naruto would soon give him a beating.

"My nephew has always been such a gentlemen. Perhaps a small invitation to tea would make show him your appreciation for his assistance." I narrowed my eyes at Hiashi's suggestion. I knew what he was up to and I bitterly agreed. Damn proper decorum.

'That is a splendid idea. How about sometime, when you are free. I know the life of a shinobi requires many unforeseen events. Please do send a message to the estate whenever you are free.' I informed Neji who politely nodded.

"I will look forward to it Hachiko-hime." He bowed oh so graciously and I smiled to both him and Hiashi.

'If you will excuse me, I need to see my father.' The two nodded and bowed back. I quickly made my way to Duelo-papa's office and once there he was not happy.

"You took long." He crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes.

'I ran into Hyūga Hisashi, oh and I may or may have not been involved in a small scuffle involving Anzai Tengu and two of her cohorts who were complotting against me.' I informed him before Anzai Tengu tweaked the story as to how she and her company got paralyzed. Duelo-papa sighed and his medic-mode mask faltered. He rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"Why do you always make things so much more troublesome for me?" I grinned at that earning a small frown from him.

'It's a god given talent.' I sat down at the chair before his desk. Duelo-papa smiled a little and put his hand on a paper on his desk

"I have good news. Well a series of it. Firstly, you're healthy so congratulations. Secondly, the _mark_ on your neck contributed to your ability to talk again. Well it was a mixture of puberty kicking in and the mark itself. Puberty is a time when there's changes in the voice so it's our best lead as to why they became active all of a sudden. The diagnostics from the nurses say that your vocal chords, esophagus, everything necessary to speak is in perfect shape meaning if we get you the right therapy program, you'll be able to talk again, however, " I pushed pause on my happy parade, I'd be able to talk but the _however_ part threw me off.

"In the biopsy we got a bit of something strange. It seems you've exposed to too much pollen. Small traces of white spores were found in…" I blanked out.

_'__W-White spores? No, but, Yes, well maybe but why?'_

"Hachiko pay attention this is important!" I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed them to the back burner.

"As I was saying. I'll have a speech therapy schedule laid out for you as soon as I get the necessary research done. We've never had to give someone speech therapy, ever. So this is going to take a lot of time. In the meantime, we do know that stimulation and breathing exercises help the best to get you to practice actual speech. Since it's been a long time since you've talked, you'll have to be taught to make sound, how to shape sound and… You're not listening again are you?" I smiled and shook my head. I had tears forming in my eyes. I was happy, confused because of the white spore thing but so happy. I'd get to talk. Talk! Nothing could ruin this moment right now, nothing. I did know what could make it better though.

_'__I'll find a way to tell you. I will find a way to see you, Naruto.'_

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Kept apart and with the enforcement of the ANBU, Root no less. Danzō would be rolling his grave if he knew his entire organization became a glorified babysitting department. What a shame the Kyuubi and the Little Black Flower were kept apart or maybe what an opportunity. Now if only the Ichibi would make it's move... Perhaps using that Anzai brat could work too, Little Black Flower hates her or maybe the Hyūga heiress. Which one would create the spark of darkness in Little Black Flower? Decisions, Decisions.

* * *

**A/N [Edited FEB 27, 2015]:  
**

**Yeah, there was talks all right, different kinds of talks! Naruto revealing his three prized secrets: Kyuubi and Hachiko and the Mark; The Birds and the Bees with Mim; and other side talks, more prominently the offscreen talk about Naruto and Hachiko having to be apart. We all know who's to blame for this travesty, me but besides moi, there's also several others like Duelo-Papa and Sandaime for [spoiler] wanting to test the Mark and it's strength and effects on Hachiko and Naruto. [/spoiler]**

**It's going to hurt to write about Hachi and Naruto being apart. ( )**

**But this will strengthen their love! Ah Hachi, has anyone noticed she's having those pesky teen moodswings, ah she comes off like a true budding teen. I hate it but it's necessary, I have to keep repeating to myself the whole (do it for the character development, make it as real as possible). Seriously could anyone re-handle those confusing early years of puberty? Now that is hard shit to write about. No lie.**

**Moving on, so about Hinata, she's slowly and painfully coming around. Not to mention that she learned something about Hachiko's mean streak (which I love). So who hates me for letting Neji get a one-time meeting with Hachiko?**

**And who hates me for the lack of Gaara? I couldn't put him in because he's still analyzing the heck out of Hachiko and deciding what the hell he's been feeling. I have half of the next chapter done and I assure you Gaara fans, he's in it.**

**My Black Zetsu haters, ugh, you'll hate him more as his damn schemes come to light, feel free to try and guess what he wants from Hachiko? Here's a helpful hint: Black Zetsu can manipulate the darkness in others.**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: BAM! New chapter, enjoy!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Sixteen: A Clash of Emotions**

I got ready for bed and I took off my colorful jeogori and chima skirt to put on my sleeping clothes, a white cotton chima. I could feel Nanase-mama's happy-like chakra and she were getting ready for bed. Duelo-papa had a late night shift so he wouldn't be back till much later. Today had been an emotion filled day. I smiled thinking about being able to talk again but it wasn't enough because I really wanted to share the news with Naruto. I missed him so much, I didn't think it was possible to miss him this much, not even when he had first left to Wave did I miss him this much. I had some inkling feeling that the enhanced feeling of emptiness and loneliness had to do with the mark on my shoulder.

I sighed as I glanced in the mirror that Nanase-mama had put in my bedroom. I sadly stared at the mark on my shoulder. I traced it and sighed as I felt shivers and the chakra within the mark rippled. I decided to not put on the white jeogori shirt.

As I undid my braid, I thought of how to see Naruto.

_'__He hasn't come to me… Could he perhaps have been ordered to stay away? he always comes to me, but this time, I'll come to him. I'll find a way.'_

My thoughts were shattered as I felt a slight tug, I was about to smile but something felt off. It wasn't Naruto. This chakra was smaller than Naruto's and aggressively wispy.

_'__No, no, no, no, no. He can't be here… Right?'_

I trembled as it got closer but what I tired to rationalize that it wasn't complete, it was partial and that it was a clone, but that still didn't work because it still terrified me. I huddled back hitting the dresser and winced at the pain in my back. I bit my lip tried to calm myself as sand seeped in from the windowsill cracks.

_'__Damn it I told Duelo-papa to get the windows fixed, if I die he'll have no one to blame but himself!'_

The sand gathered and formed a silhouette, as it hardened I panicked even more as I felt Nanase-mama's chakra in the room down the hall settle to sleep. If she woke up, things would not go well especially because she was carrying my little siblings. Panicking, I quickly turned to grab the inkbottle and brush behind me on the dresser but froze as I felt something tighten around my waist and paled when I saw sand on my wrist, I let go of the brush and it fell on the dresser. Luckily, I hadn't picked up the inkbottle or it too would've hit the dresser hard and perhaps broken.

"Don't move." His voice was firm, deep but strangely soft. The sand holding my wrist slowly guided my arm down to my side. There was this deep infuriating confusion and curiosity coming from behind me. I shuddered as I felt my body turn, not out of it's own accord but because around my waist, the sand guided me to do so. As I was slowly turned my eyes went wide as I met the angriest pale blue-green eyes I had ever seen.

_'__Gaara, his eyes are just like Naruto's were long ago but so similar to when Kurama's chakra overtook Naruto's mind.'_

"You're afraid of me." He said breaking the silence. Sand traced over my face in a creepy caress like manner. I contained my fear and controlled my shaking.

_'__Guts over Fear. Don't show him how much he terrifies you.'_

"Why do you fear me but not Uzumaki? We're the same. You shower him in devotion and fiercely protect him… It'll get you killed one day. If not you then him." Gaara walked slowly closer and I wanted to run, hide but his sand kept me in place.

"Something about you, pulls me in. My sand likes you, longs to touch you." I gulped as I felt more sand trace my cheek, I slowly turned my head down to my shoulder as I felt a small caress over the mark, I shivered because of the caress but it felt wrong. I winced as the sand over it hardened. The sand on my face gathered under my chin and lifted my face up to face Gaara. I stared into his stormy pale teal eyes full of questions and inner turmoil.

"That Uzumaki, I hate him, Mother want's me to draw blood from him when he's near you. I don't know what this feeling, this tug is?" For a clone, he sure emanated a load of anger and it was all aimed at me. His hand reached out and I backed my head away from his hand and he forcefully cupped my face with his two hands, his digits pressing into my skin, surely to leave a bruise. I angrily glared back as I didn't like to be handled in such a way. A small smirk formed on his pale perfect face.

_'__He's amused?' _I shoved my fear and tapped my fingers against the hardened sand at my sides. That got his attention.

'Unhand me now.' I signed slowly, not for effect but because my Suna SSL, was rusty. My anger furthered as his smirk grew.

"Such anger, such fire and it's all for me." His face neared mine and my anger slipped away.

_'__Okay, not the reaction I was going for.'_

His forehead rested on mine and I felt his breath on my face. As I considered giving him a headbutt his words cut through my thoughts.

"At first I believed to hate you, but now I understand that it's Uzumaki that I hate. He's marked you as his but Mother knows a way around that," Gaara slowly moved his face beside mine and nuzzled my cheek but instead of me feeling happy, like I did with Naruto, I simply stiffened and that furthered Gaara's frustration.

"You're attached to Uzumaki, but no matter." His sand tightened around me and bound my arms to my sides as his lips brushed against my ear.

"I'll just have to eliminate him and then, then you'll be mine... Mother says you'll teach me what this tug is, why my heart beats fast when I see you and how to sedate this feeling." I began to quiver as his hands on my face slipped down to my exposed shoulders. I was about to try and get out of his grasp when he snarled and a small amount of KI kept me still, he was freely using what little bijuu chakra he had and it stung my bare shoulders.

"Move and I'll kill the woman sleeping down the hall." I slumped in his hold as his arms wrapped around me. This sense of satisfaction emanated from Gaara.

_'__I have to get away from him but more importantly get him far away from Nanase-mama, from this house… Where the fuck are those ANBU when I need them?!'_

"I don't see the point in this anymore. Uzumaki does it and you're so tantalizing… I do it and there's nothing but distress. Why?" He questioned confused and frustrated. His hold on me got loose and he pulled away and glared at me, as if I were to blame.

"Mother says you know the answer. What is it?" He demanded. I hesitated to answer when I felt Duelo-papa's approaching chakra. He was just outside the gates but he wasn't alone, Shisui was with him and now they were both walking over to the house rather calmly.

_'__Finally for fucks sake! How do they not pick up on the stupid sand clone here! It's made out of Chakra. Damn it Shisui, detect it!'_

"I'm beginning to think you're mute." Gaara commented and his sand tightened around me. I winced but nodded to confirm his thoughts. His eyes narrowed and his sand made me lose my breath as I felt a rib break, pain seared on my left side and on my right it ached and I could feel the tension upon my ribs in the lower right side. Gaara grabbed me by the hair and I could feel the annoyance roll off him in waves.

"Don't joke with me." He growled. Shisui and Duelo-papa approached the house. I managed through the pain and gathered seishin energy in my hand that got Gaara's attention. I signed quickly in choppy Suna SSL.

'ANBU coming. Run, I keep quiet.' I signed and before I could put out the pink glowing seishin energy, Gaara took my hand and relaxed. I saw in his eyes a small bit of relief and a bit of his anger disappeared but as soon as I put it out, it returned full force.

_'__I can help him... I can mess with his seal. I can- Why is he growling?'_

"Eeep!" My eyes went wide as I cursed at my stupidity for making noise. Gaara in his small fit of anger tightly gripped my hand, his nails digging into my skin as I hissed. Nanase-mama's chakra stirred and I knew she was awake now because she was radiating worry. Shisui and Duelo-Papa who were in the house now were on alert, as they must have heard me.

"Talk and I'll personally see to it that everyone you know is left in a mess of blood… Aside from Uzumaki." I bit my lip and the clone vanished as the sand seeped out of the window cracks. I had to think quick and in the blur of pain and a bit of mad ingenuity to hide the injuries I sustained from Gaara, I threw myself against the dresser, my entire left side hitting the edge of the dresser rather hard. I let out a yell as I felt another crack. As I collapsed the inkbottle on the dresser fell beside me and broke on the floor. I barely registered when Nanase-mama came because of the blinding pain on my left side.

"HACHI!" Little black spots littered my sight until I couldn't hold on any longer and I let the darkness overcome me.

* * *

-o-

I groggily woke up in my room. It must have been around mid-day judging by the way the sun streamed into my room. I tried to move but let out a long gasp as I felt the left side of my body ache more so than my right.

"Hachi don't move. We were barely able to mend the bones. You broke 2 of your lower ribs on the left and fractured one on the right. You're spiritual energy fought us off but both Duelo and I managed for hours to get it all patched up. You're father is resting right now but he said that when you woke up to do the jutsu you know for numbing the pain as, I've tried but once more your body started to reject it my chakra." I nodded and just stayed put. I focused on myself and focused my seishin energy around my torso, I knew it was working because that part of my body glowed pink. The pain dulled until it was gone and I was able to breath better. I gave Nanase a shaky smile and then I slowly sat up while she put some pillows around to support me.

_'__Shisui'_

I picked up his signature approaching the room. He knocked on the door and Nanase-mama let him in.

"Ah, she's awake." Shisui said and gave Nanase-mama a soft smile and then he gave me a look filled with concern.

"I'll get some food prepared since it's nearly lunch time." Nanase-mama announced and exited the room. As she closed the door Shisui's controlled face fell into a small reprimanding glare.

"Explain what happened and don't you dare lie." He ordered and pulled a chair that wasn't in my room before over to the bed. He faced me and gave me a stern look.

'You can't order me around I'm not one of your ninja.' I signed irritated at the fact that he believed he could order me around.

"You're right but I'm in charge of village security not to mention you in particular." I frowned and signed.

'I'm not anyone important.' Shisui shook his head and was incredulous at what I had signed.

"Not important? Hachiko you're an heiress. Kisaki-mama is going to have my head not to mention that Sandaime is going to demand answers."

'You're right Kisaki-mama is going to throw a fit. Wait you haven't told Hokage-sama?' I asked and Shisui nodded.

"He know's something happened but doesn't want me to report until I have everything, so now you're going to tell me exactly what happened." I stilled and frowned, Shisui grew frustrated at my silence.

"Fine don't tell me. Let me assume then. You were attacked. Sure you can say claim that you were blinded by the darkness, slipped on your chima and hit the dresser rather hard but your father and I know better. He's very good at his job and can tell when and how an injury is sustained. Not to mention the small scratches on your wrists and the irritated bruise on your ankle, add in the small traces of Sand we found in the room. We know for certain someone attacked you. Unless you'd like for me to bring your father in after a long night shift, I can guarantee he'll still manage to get the truth out of you one way or another." I grimaced.

Shisui was being a hard-ass Uchiha and I had no excuse for Gaara. I had a reason not to say what happened but I knew how delicate this situation was. This was more than just about Gaara. It was about Naruto and it was a personal matter. Shisui and Sandaime Hokage had no right to know the happenings between Gaara and myself. I didn't want Gaara to get into trouble. He wasn't a bad person, per se but simply misguided and Naruto still needed to beat the crap out of him. I'd have to distract Shisui some other way.

'I can't disclose anything relating to the matter but I think you can put two and two together. Your security was lacking if a Tanuki was able to sneak into my room using a low-powered clone.' I signed slowly, giving Shisui the impression that I could freeze up at any moment. Shisui sighed as he caught on to what I wanted him to believe.

"So this Tanuki, say anything worthwhile?" He pressed further and I paused inwardly smiling.

_'__He took the bait and there's no chance like the present to warn him about Sound and Orochimaru.' _

As I lifted my hands to sign they slammed down to my sides and I huffed indignantly, for dramatics, earning an amused look from Shisui.

"Let me guess you can't say?" Shisui asked and I nodded. I went into charade mode as he started firing questions.

"Does it have to do with the Chunin Exams?" He asked and I nodded.

"Is it a village threat?" He asked and I nodded twice. His eyes narrowed and then he paused before another question.

"I'll go on a limb and ask what the spy network has so far revealed, Orochimaru is on the move." I nodded twice again and Shisui let out a long sigh.

"Just what I needed more work. So this Tanuki and Orochimaru are working together?" he asked and I paused and nodded but shook my head.

"Okay I'm confused. Yes but No?" I nodded and wiggled my fingers to get his attention before I started to sign.

'Snake use Sand to use Tanuki. Tanuki has no idea being used. Sand lose its head. Snake-' I paused and wondered what would happen if Orochimaru's plan didn't go as planned if Sandaime survived… That would be cliché and damn perfect only if Orochimaru died. There was a balance that had to be kept here and Sandaime's opposite, Orochimaru had to die. Then again there was another way. If Gaara's Dad happened to survive, Orochimaru would need to die at Yondaime Kazekage's hand thus Sandaime could live because there would be no need for him to die since Orochimaru would be dead. Sasuke in turn wouldn't defect or be marked. It would be one less woe for Naruto and Pinkie. Besides this Sasuke wasn't like Canon Sasuke. This Sasuke had a _right _sense of judgment. He knew the difference between "Power at all Costs" and "Power in Numbers and Support". This Sasuke was already by leaps and bounds stronger than Canon Sasuke.

"Hachiko-hime?" Shisui asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

'Pay attention. Snake and Sound, one in the same. Snake need, no must die. Snake will attempt to kill Sand Leader to pose as Sand Leader during the Finals.'

"Wait. You're telling me Orochimaru is the leader of Sound, the Otokage." I nodded.

"He's going to kill Yondaime Kazekage to pose as him during the Finals because?"

'Suna-Oto Invasion. One leader equals Effectiveness. Two leaders equals Backstabbing.' I signed and Shisui froze, he was in a panic now.

"Only now you decided to divulge this information!" He yelled and I sighed. I felt my arms relax and proceeded to sign

'I wasn't sure if it would still happen but now, I know it will and now you can do something.'

"The Tanuki told you so that's why you decided to say something?" He asked and I nodded,

_'__This could work Gaara will appear like a hero-ish but a traitor-ish to his Village but a hero if given the right angle, him trying to save Suna's pride and honor... Not to mention he'd have the leaf's backing when the time came for him to become Kazekage. Damn I'm good. But his father, if Yondaime Kazekage survives I'll have to make him see reason that Gaara isn't a killing lose screw. I'll have to find a way to alter Gaara's seal but I'm no seal master… Oh but I am a seishinjutsu specialist and I can make a filter seal for him. I know that underneath Shukaku's influence there's a kind kid who just wants to be recognized and acknowledged. '_

"In need to discuss this with Sandaime. Anything else you left out." Shisui spoke up, breaking through my thoughts. I nodded quickly and he groaned.

'Leaf infiltrated by spy. Kab-' my hand froze and I let out a frustrated yell as my arms fell to my sides, I rolled my eyes but I began to tap. Shisui stilled, this was his first time hearing me make sound.

"You just yelled." I nodded and tapped to which he focused on.

'Long story short: Getting voice back. More important: Traitor in exams. Glasses, white/silver hair, medic, genin, Yakushi.' I tapped as I remembered the last name, it was vague since it was a last name and since I was able to sign it, it was clearly a loophole in the seals that prevented me to speak of the future. Suddenly I loved ambiguity.

"Good. We'll take him out before exam-" I shook my head in panicked state.

'No good. Need him to go on through first two phases, Snake rely on him. Snake know things smooth if Yakushi-san make it as planned. Take him out when resigns in pre-lims.' I tapped and Shisui nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked and I nodded only for him so growl.

'Snake come to leaf, is after prize. Snake want to poison the Uchiha Heir and take him away.' I tapped and Shisui frowned.

"Sasuke." He said in realization. I nodded fervently. I was messing with canon might as well mess with it further.

"This isn't good. Anything else?" He asked and I bit my lip as I tried to think.

'Snake, Sand, Tanuki, Yakushi, Suna-Sound, Sasuke, too many S's, I think that's it.' I tapped quickly and Shisui nodded.

"I have more to plan. I'm going to have to sit down with Sandaime and re-coordinate everything. You," I blinked as he pointed at me.

"Lay low and do me a favor, don't, I repeat, don't go out unaccompanied anywhere. If there aren't at least 2 ANBU tailing you, don't go out. As long as Sand and Suna nin are around you're under surveillance. Next time if the Tanuki shows up, flare your chakra. I know you were trying to protect Nanase but if this guy was able to slip past ANBU and do this much damage, he's too dangerous and you're putting yourself and everyone else at risk." I sighed and I nodded. He got up and before he headed out he looked back at me with this look filled with sincere concern.

"I worry about you. Your father, Duelo has a right to know about everything going on." I raised an eyebrow and felt the small amount of guilt Shisui felt as he mentioned Duelo-papa.

'Know?' I asked and Shisui's face relaxed but looked much older as he expressed his worry, his guilt and how tired he was.

"Everything you know. He has at least that right. I know why you keep your grandparents in the dark but your Duelo, he's your dad and h-he'd be able to help you when things get rough. He asked many questions yesterday about why it was always you that gets into some sort of mishap. I wanted to tell him but, it's no my secret to share. You carry so much-" I sighed and nodded. I put my head down and let my hair cover my face.

'I know what you mean, but I don't know how to say: Hey Dad, I know things about the future that may or may not come true and I think I'm defective or something because I just attract trouble left and right. If not one Jinchūriki, it's something else but it's okay if you don't want to share my burden.' I signed and as I wallowed in my own guilt and misery.

"I want to." I eeped at the sound of Duelo-papa's voice. I shot my head up and stared at him. Duelo-papa was at the door beside Shisui. I hadn't detected him while I was beating myself up. Duelo-papa was wearing simple black pants and black long sleeve shirt. His hair was tied back in a low loose ponytail.

'You do?' I asked and tears built up as he nodded. He walked in and knelt beside my bed. He was radiating warmth and understanding.

"I'm your Dad. I'm supposed to understand you, guide you and help you in any way I can." He said softly. I shakily rose my hands up.

'You're not angry with me for letting Shisui know before you?' I signed and Duelo-papa smiled sadly as he wiped my fly away tears.

"We're all entitle to our own secrets and how or when we choose to share them with others. It shows how much thought and bravery it took to share a piece of one's self with another. You know, it's the Kuroyama way to share only when both parties are ready." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I didn't realize when Shisui left to give us privacy.

"I knew something more bothered you, but I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't want to push you either. This is what's been making you cranky and on edge about everything right?" He asked and I nodded slowly, it wasn't the entire truth but partially true, Black Zetsu, now that was the big problem aside from being kept away from Naruto.

"I won't push you to say anything in detail. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." I nodded and was about to sign some more when I felt a small shiver. Something was wrong. I could feel it but I was unsure as to what it was.

"Now, how about we check your rib cage and head down for some food. I'm honestly quite hungry and I bet you are too since you slept through breakfast." I nodded and Duelo-papa proceeded to check my ribs. After he deemed them ready for movement, he and I slowly headed downstairs where Nanase had started to set dishes on the table. I felt a sense of normalcy as I sat for a meal with my parents. It was nostalgic and strange but rather comforting.

After the meal, Duelo-papa walked me to my room to rest. I was getting into the bed when he shut the door and sat in the chair Shisui sat in earlier.

"Now, I want to talk about what happened yesterday. Simple yes and no questions. I wont push for information but I need to know Hachiko so that I can help you. Understood?" I nodded and Duelo-papa began his turn to question me.

"Were you attacked?" I nodded but shook my head only for him to groan not liking my confusing answers.

"Hachiko it can't be both." I shook my head and nodded furthering his confusion.

"Elaborate please and enlighten me on the situation." I grimaced but nodded furthering his frustration.

'Ichibi Jinchuriki is a stalker. He only wanted answers about why his heart raced when he saw me and why he felt a tug that I also felt. I didn't answer right away and he got physical hence the marks on my wrists. I got a bit uneasy because Nanase-mama was down the hall. So I thought I could handle it on my own. It was when I tired to purify my stalker's anger when things turned on me and he broke my ribs. He threatened me not to say anything. Technically I'm not speaking and I can't lie to you since you always know when I lie. Then in my own fit of panic to cover up the injuries I got, in case Jun-jiji and Mim asked questions, I threw myself on purpose against the dresser to make it look like I had tripped in the dark and sustained my injuries that way. I wear a long sleeve all the time so I figured no one would notice the marks on my wrists or even know what actually went down.' Throughout my tale, Duelo-papa paled, grew angry and then appalled as I reached the end.

"Hachiko what have I told you before about thinking you know what's best?" He asked and crossed his arms. He was mad but not furious just mad-worried.

'It'll get me in trouble one day. I know, I know but you have to admit that last part was genius. Only you and Shisui are aware of what actually happened and that's because you two were here right after it happened. To anyone-' Duelo-papa put his hands on my shoulders and had me stare him in the eyes.

"As brilliant as it was it was dangerous. Promise me you won't do something like that again. That is obstruction of evidence. Sandaime may favor you because you're… an heiress. It won't be the case if it happens again." I blinked and nodded.

'Why does Sandaime favor me? You hesitated. What's the truth behind that huh?' I asked and Duelo-papa halted in his emotions. He was now nervous.

"That is not a secret I can share because it's not mine." I pouted because now I had something else to figure out.

'Will I be going back to the estate today?' I signed and Duelo-papa shook his head.

"Your grandparents were informed of what happened as you so planned. I'm to go meet them to talk about the severity of your injuries. I hope you're happy because I'm fairly sure I'll get a lecture out of this." Duelo-papa complained and I smiled a little.

'Not really. I'm probably going to get one for not being graceful.' I signed and Duelo Papa nodded with his own little smile. Not long after he left, Nanase-mama brought up to my room some tea and sweets. She was knitting some stuff for my new siblings so she decided to teach me how to knit. It was a little in the late afternoon that I perked up at Pinkie's chakra entering the grounds.

'Pinkie is going to be at the door.' I signed and Nanase-mama nodded and headed down stairs putting down her green knitting work. She had finished two identical green booties but I hadn't even finished one cap. It seemed this cap would go to my favorite sibling at this rate. As Pinkie neared my room I felt the strong worry like emotions coming off of her. Nanase-mama must have told her what had 'happened'.

"Hachi!" Pinkie exclaimed and Nanase-mama excused herself to get us some more tea.

'Yo-' Pinkie pulled her seat forward and grabbed my hands. She had this aura of pure desperation.

"You need to see Naruto. Today. I don't know how but you have to." I paused and paled.

_'__Gaara didn't get him right? Naruto is strong he's… Oh sweet Kami, no please no.'_

"He's been miserable and quite snappy towards Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke and I can't get him to back off by suggesting he sneak around to see you but it seems he was given a direct order to stay away. He was especially irritated today for no reason while we were working on team exercises. Sasuke is determined to help if it'll get Naruto from ruining the team dynamics. We're supposed to enter the Chunin Exams but if Naruto can't get better then we're out until next time." Pinkie elaborated. Nanase-mama arrived and smiled a little.

"A secret meeting I see. Count me in." Pinkie and I gaped at Nanase-mama.

'But Duelo-papa,' Nanase-mama set the tea down and waggled her finger.

"Nonsense. That's what. I love your father but as your mother and an enthusiast in all things romance, I will encourage this meeting if it benefits more than just you and Naruto-kun. It seems Team 7 needs a hand and technically, Naruto-kun is my son-in-law." I blushed as Nanase-mama grinned and Pinkie smiled broadly.

"So how will we do this?" Pinkie asked and Nanase-mama grinned.

"Despite my bubbly persona, I have some genius in here, it's what attracted Duelo." Nanase mama said while pointing to her head. Pinkie and I were amused to say the least.

"Now here's what needs to happen. Tomorrow Hachiko goes back to the estate, it's the perfect time…" I didn't really listen in as I though about Naruto and how hard of a time he must be having. I imagined Sandaime ordered him to stay away as that explained why he wasn't able to see me yet.

_'__If you can't come to me, I'll come to you.'_

'Nanase-mama get me a brush, ink and paper please.' I signed and interrupted Nanase-mama who nodded and left to get what I needed. She brought me the things necessary and I began to work on a single seal. It was the same one I had designed for the estate when I went on a paranoid spree to keep Black Zetsu out.

"H-Hachi what is that?" Pinkie asked as I toyed with the seal's design and smiled excitedly the prospect.

'A special seal. It'll hide a person's chakra and I really hope it'll hide the physical presence if I can get this part right.' I resumed my work and made sure it looked right. Then I carefully put it on the inside lining of my white jeogori shirt and activated it by pushing in seishin energy. Pinkie and Nanase-mama gasped.

"H-Hachi! That's, You're completely gone!" Pinkie gasped and Nanase-mama whistled.

"It seems our plan can go without a hitch tomorrow. We'll just have to make sure-" I deactivated the seal and got their attention as I had gotten up from my bed.

'Where is Naruto right now?' I asked and Pinkie and Nanase-mama were a bit startled as they caught on to what I was going to do right now.

"Um, training field, lately that's all he does, train. Hachi, you should be resting!" Pinkie declared as I walked out of the room. The pain was coming back and I slightly leaned on the doorframe. Nanase-mama rushed to my side.

"Hachi you need to rest. You can't just go-" I pulled away and used the Seishinjutsu Etherization Technique to numb the pain once more. Once I was able to stand up without feeling pain I stalked off by Nanase-mama grabbed my arm.

"Hachiko please. Just be patient." I stared at her and shook my head.

'I'm done waiting. I have a cha-'

"Hachi, if you do this right now, Naruto will get into a lot of trouble. You can just march up to the training grounds. You're a civilian. Please. Just wait for our plan tomorrow. Trust us, you'll get more than enough time. Please." I bit my lip and nodded, I'd do what they asked for now.

* * *

-o-

I waited until it was late at night. Nanase-mama was asleep. Two ANBU were outside the gates hiding and doing their job. Duelo-papa had another late shift, luckily for me, it was a graveyard shift, so he wouldn't be back till dawn. I activated the seal and made sure my pain was numb so that I could move faster. I stuffed my clothes under the blankets and shaped them to look like was sleeping with the covers over my face. I put on a white robe and quietly crept out of the house.

_'__First phase complete… Now to get past these ANBU.'_

At first I crept until I reached the gates. Opening them would be too obvious, so there had to be some other way. I walked the edges of the wooden tall fence until I found a small hole that was covered by some bushes. I thanked Kami for it and crawled through the small space. Once outside I dusted myself and walked on. I knew for a fact that once the numbing subsided, I was going to be in a world of pain but I kept telling myself it would be worth it.

It was nice stalking about the empty streets and invisible to the world. It took a good 20 minutes to reach Naruto's place. I reached his door but hesitated as I noticed there were two ANBU lurking about. Not to mention that I couldn't feel his chakra, meaning he was using the seals I had put up for him.

_'__Damn it! I couldn't think this through could I?' _

I was pulling my hair and about to turn and go back when I felt a small tug and the bubbly bright chakra from the inside was suddenly within my sensory range, it was beyond chirpy and the door flung open. I held my breath as I saw him. He was wearing blue pajama pants, a button longsleeve and a cute night cap. His bright blue eyes dull in disappointment and it made my heart ache to see him so down.

"I thought… I feel it but she's not. I must be hallucinating or something. Am I that desperate to see her?" My eyes welled up in tears hearing his voice and seeing his crestfallen hope. As he turned away I reached out and wrapped my arms around his torso and immobilized him.

"H-Hachi-chan?" Naruto gasped in a whisper. I paled as I felt an ANBU drop down behind me.

"Uzumaki, everything alright?" the ANBU behind me asked. I moved my hand against Naruto's stomach and tapped.

'Lie, I'm going to let go and get in the apartment. When you close the doors activate the seals again, only then will you see me.' I removed myself from him and made sure to carefully sneak in while he stepped forward.

"Y-Yeah, I thought I'd get fresh air. I c-couldn't sleep. Um, I'll just go back inside now." Naruto politely said. I turned into the hallway and waited. Once I saw Naruto step back in and close the door. He re-activated the seals. Once they were up I deactivated the seal on me. Naruto beside me jumped forward, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me close to him. My lips met his and in that moment nothing mattered. I let my arms wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I was melting against him when the pain in my torso started up. I gasped and pulled away, clutching my left side.

"H-Hachiko-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto frantically put a hand on my own to hands and I waved him off with the other hand. I focused and re-did the Etherization Technique. Once I was able to move again I saw the small hesitation in Naruto's eyes. He wanted to hug me but at the same time, know what was wrong with me.

'I'm supposed to be in bed resting. I got hurt being stupid but I had to see you. I, I couldn't wait because it wasn't soon enough and I- Naruto?' His aura changed. His whiskers were becoming bold.

"Don't lie to me. You have bruises on your wrists." I winced as he grabbed me by the shoulders and his face nuzzled my cheek. It stung but it felt so good, it felt right. I felt how his hands expertly undid the Jeogori shirt and as he pulled it open, his lips began to softly kiss down my neck up to the mark and spine tingling shivers erupted through me as he gently licked it softly then there was a small growl and I whimpered.

"I'm going to kill him for touching you, for hurting you. He had no right." Naruto growled into my skin and I felt his nail trace my shoulder down to where my chima-skirt tie was. I turned red as he tugged the tying ribbon undone and my chima fell in a pool at my feet. I was wearing white boy shorts and a white strapless training bra but the fact that he so effortlessly did undressed me and with no intention other than to see for himself the extent of the damage, it left me flustered. His hands trailed down to my midriff where there were bandages all around my torso. He gently traced the bandages and stared angrily with mirth of sadness in his azure eyes.

"I swear I'm going to make him pay. He's going to hurt more than you did and beg to be killed." His eyes connected with mine and his lips hungrily took my own. It was a stinging but pleasant rush as his possessiveness clouded my own judgment. My hands unbuttoned his pajama shirt and after it was discarded I traced his abdomen and gasped as Naruto pressed his bare chest onto mine, which was still covered by my training bra, but still it was exhilarating. My lips began tracing his jaw and I lightly nipped his neck, as my last mark on him was fading. He hissed and his fingers, I felt as they dug into my waist but I didn't feel pain, instead I shivered as I realized his fingers were touching the soft skin of my sides.

_'__Need to get in control, but he's just so addicting, NO. Pull away before you do something stupid.' _I managed to pull my head away and take a breath and calm myself as Naruto too was taking deep breaths. His whisker marks were receding and his eyes were slowly coming to realization of my current state and his. His face turned red and he quickly looked away and fell on the ground in his stupor. I felt a bit hurt that he looked away, he was radiating shame and embarrassment. I knelt down and neared him, crouching over him and helped him sit up. I placed my hand on his bare shoulder and tapped.

'Naruto, it's okay. Look at me?' Naruto slowly turned his head towards me and I saw the deep crimson on his cheeks and how his eyes traced my body and then his blue eyes met my honey colored eyes. I saw how conflicting his emotions were becoming.

"I-I shoudn't have, I'm too dangerous near you and I don't think right. I promised Duelo-oyaji and Kakashi-sensei I wouldn't go near you and Jiji, he said I could loose my headband for this and, and- I'm just, I-" I hugged him and he stilled. I tapped against his back.

'I'll take all the blame. I was the stupid one that came, that screwed up. I'll make sure, that if this gets out, you retain your status as a Leaf Nin and I, I'll bare everything they try and throw at you because I love you.' I tapped and Naruto let out a sob and apologized. I held it together and rubbed his back and rocked us back and forth until his tears subsided. We stayed in that embrace for a while until I decided it was time for me to leave.

'I have to go.' I tapped and Naruto nuzzled my neck.

"I know you do but, I don't want you to, then again, I don't want you to get caught here again. I promised to keep your reputation and most of all you safe." I pulled away and cupped his face. I pecked his lips lightly and wiped his tears. I traced his whiskers and nuzzled my nose in his cheeks earning a small chuckle from him.

"You know, I don't mind that you're the one sneaking around and coming to me, it's nice… But you shouldn't have." I backed up and frowned.

'Don't reprimand me. I know deep down you loved it. Every single little kiss and moment right now, you may not like it because you're going against the orders you were given and the risk of you losing your first dream but you can't deny that you didn't like it. Was I stupid for going through with this? Yes, but do I regret it? No, so don't you start. Let's not part like this okay. I'm sad that I have to leave you and not see you or hold you or kiss you for a while. So don't let us part like this? Can I at least get a good kiss before I go?' I pleaded and pulled him close so that my arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto gave me a small smile and chuckled.

"My Ero-hachi." He huskily mouthed and took my lips. I melted against him and moved to straddle his lap. I traced my hands down his neck and chest and let my hands rest on the hem of his pajamas. Naruto stopped and pulled his lips away making me pout.

"Okay, Now I know this is as far as we should get." He said and I saw the small blush on his cheeks. I noted that internally he was beyond embarrassed. I narrowed my eyes and then bounced as it occurred to me why he was embarrassed. He groaned pleasurably and I froze.

_'__Stupid Hachiko! Get off him now!' _I slid off him, I felt my face burn and sat beside him. I signed what I had realized.

'Y-You got the talk too huh?' I asked and Naruto next to me nodded quickly and he pulled his legs up so that he hugged his knees. I turned to see his cute face and the way the red on his whiskered cheeks made him seem so innocent.

'I'm sorry.'

"W-What?" He asked and I bit back my embarrassment, even though I epically failed at hiding it.

'F-For b-bouncing on your lap, um, I should've kn-' Naruto's hand clasped one of my hands and he blushed a deeper crimson and shook his head.

"D-Don't okay. I, it felt really weird but um, good ya know. I-I know we're not supposed to, um you know, go that far. Eh, Baka-Kakashi-sensei and Jiji gave me a talk each… Do you know how embarrassing it was to get it from them!" Naruto said incredulously. I smiled and broke out laughing. Naruto stilled but I kept on laughing and broke out in to a happily cry. My voice was tinkling in dulcet tones. I hiccupped and Naruto hugged me and brushed my tears.

"You're laugh its so, sweet and I'm really happy to have cause it." Naruto whispered in my ear and I turned to kiss him. I never got tired of his lips, of his presence. As we parted I smiled and got up to get dressed. Naruto smiled and he too picked up his pajama shirt and put it on. As I finished tying my jeogori shirt I turned to Naruto who was blushing as he stared at me. I grinned and faltered when I felt the pain return on my side. I winced and he scrambled quickly to my side.

"Hachiko-chan! I can't let you go home by yourself what if-" I numbed the pain and he shut up and simply stared as I stood up straight.

'I'll be fine. You can't walk near Duelo-papa's house, the ANBU there will notice I'm missing if you do. What you can do for me is open your door once I turn invisible and pretend to go out to the balcony… Oh and cover up the bite mark on your neck.' I added and Naruto quickly ran to his bathroom and I heard his groan.

"Baka-Kakashi-sensei will notice this! It's bad enough Teme stares at it all the time." Naruto came back and playfully huffed. I grinned and waved for him to come over. As he did I touched his neck and pushed some of my spiritual energy into the mark until it faded. His lips grazed mine slightly and then I tapped on his neck, where I had removed my love bite.

'It's gone now.' Naruto perked up and ran back to the bathroom then he yelled again.

"You've been able to do that all this time!" he stomped back to me and smashed his lips against mine, lightly biting my bottom lip. I shivered as he dominated me but we stopped as I tapped against his cheek.

'I really need to go. It's late and I have to be in my room before Duelo-papa returns from his late shift.' Naruto released my lips and nodded. He nuzzled my cheek and I laughed a little causing Naruto's chakra to start bubbling happily.

"I love your laugh. It's cute." He chuckled and I lightly blushed. I activated the seal that lined the insdie of my white jeogori and watched as Naruto gasped. I pecked his lips and took in how much he was blushing due to the small surprise. I took his hand and tapped against it.

'Ready to go when you are.' I smiled to myself and Naruto snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He dropped the seals and opened the door, catching the attention of the ANBU. Naruto walked over to the balcony next to the stairs. I tapped against his hand as he stared out over the street.

'I'll see you very soon.'

I slipped my hand out of his and lightly stepped back as he stretched and grinned brightly.

"Yup. Today is a good day dattebayo." I walked away as quietly as possible and when I was down in the street I saw how his eyes found me… He could fell the tug as I could too. I turned and walked to Duelo-papa's house. I easily snuck back into the house and by sheer dumb luck, made it into bed just as Duelo-papa arrived. I began thanking whatever deity was looking out for me. I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ****My lovely readers I do apologize if this chapter wasn't to standard and you are welcomed to flame me for it but be sure to read the commentary below.  
**

**The original Chapter 16 died with my hard drive. It was a shame too but this one came out much better and longer! Not to mention much more steamy mhm.**

**Anyways, Hachiko stayed over at Duelo's place with Nanase and I got to admit the change in location was nice. I love Nanase and her bubbly attitude, especially how she tries to get involved with Hachiko. BTW, I have the triplets names ready! Not spoiling them yet but thought I'd let you all know.**

**I apologize now for my depiction of Gaara but I have good reasons. #1) I'm the author of this story #2) As I saw it in the manga, he was very misunderstood in the begining. #3) I love bad guys (enough said).**

**Hachiko came off as a bit of a push over, and i justify it because she's fucking terrified of Gaara as he is but she knows he's not evil and still she's terrified of him, woudln't you be? i would... Well a mix of awe and terror.**

**Shisui, ah Shisui, life will never be boring so long as you live. Hachiko has officially re-intergrated herself into fucking up Canon. Her main reasoning, Naruto. She does everything as of lately for his benefit. So if there's ever something you don't get, remember that single piece of information: Naruto is at the center of Hachiko's biggest decisions.**

**Duelo now knows some stuff and another mystery came up. What is Hachiko to Hiruzen Sarutobi and what kind of secret binds them? I love dropping random kunai, keeps the plot rolling and keeps everyone guessing.**

**Hachiko sneaking past Root Agents using her seals, ah her seal work is like the sonic screwdriver for the Doctor. Her seals have neat little tricks but with limitations, like she can't mask her scent, if the ANBU payed attention they could hear her, ya know stuff like that.**

**Naruto, well, he didn't sneak out for many reasons, his dream: to be hokage, was on the line. He coudln't defy a direct order from Sandaime. Hachiko tho got around that by going to him (see what she did there). NaruHachi went above what I had originally had intended for them to do... But it came out quite funny and I'm happy I didn't edit out _that_ part. Will I get flames over this, maybe, do I care? Nah. I write as I please and I'm quite certain I'm not the only one who enjoyed it. Those of you who have been in a realtionship can't say you never go lost in the momento? For those of you who havent been lost in the momento, trust me, it happens and thus I excuse it if it happens to Naruto and Hachiko.**

**As always, thanks for the support, follows, fave's and until next time,**

**-Anbu**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woo! Who is ready for the Hachimitsu Clan?**

**Quick elaboration on certain new items I'm introducing that will come up again and again in later chapters:**

_Dangui-Jeogori:__is a formal jeogori shirt worn typically over a white jeogori shirt. I kid you not, google it. Korean royal family members would this kind of styled clothing on an everyday basis. The Hachimitsu practice this but only on very formal occasions._

_Norigae__: are like tassles, they are accessories worn on the tying ribbon of a jeogori. They are sometimes treated as luck charms as some have jade hanging on them for luck, some are scented, others carry little usefull items like inscense, small powder box, etc. Colors vary._

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Seventeen: Reunions**

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't hide my smile, despite how tired I felt. Nanase-mama thought I was excited about her plan to get me some time with Naruto, but she had no idea that wasn't the reason I was happy. I smiled walking into the kitchen remembering how Naruto and I were last night.

"You don't have a fever do you?" My smile faltered and Duelo-papa had a hand on my forehead.

"You're slightly warm. Hmm. I'm not sure a morning walk is the best idea. You look very tired a well. I have half a mind to send you back to bed." Duelo-papa mused and I felt Nanase-mama stiffen as she was fixing breakfast.

"Maybe a walk is what she needs. Some fresh air, she has been cooped up since she got hurt." Nanase-mama piped in and Duelo-papa wasn't so convinced.

'I do need some air.' I signed and Duelo-papa relented a bit.

"Alright but if you start feeling faint or in any pain you two return straight home understood?" Duelo-papa went into medic mode and Nanase-mama and I nodded.

After breakfast I got dressed in a teal chima with green leaf embroidery on the hems of the skirt and a soft green jeogori with a yellow tying ribbon and neckline. The sleeve cuffs were yellow to match the tying ribbon and had the matching leaf green embroidery the Chima had. Instead of braiding my hair I decided to leave it down and used a teal ribbon to tie it as a headband and hold back my bangs. Nanase-mama dressed up in simple light brown kimono with light pink lining on the neck and cuffs.

We left the house and gates and I silently groaned as I felt the ANBU tail us. As we walked closer to the market place I felt several flares from the ANBU they were communicating. I grinned as I realized they were flaring their chakra in a style similar to tapping.

_'__Honey approaching market.' _One flared that tailed us and a distant flare caught my attention.

_'__Team 7 in bound, Flood Street.'_ I blinked and just as Nanase-mama and I stepped into the market district several people swarmed in and I felt several light tugs here and they had watered down versions of Naruto's rambunctious chakra.

'_He flooded the street with his shadow clones!'_

Far off I felt a large and very animated bright chakra being escorted in the opposite direction by a crackly chakra that belonged to Kakashi. Nanase-mama led me closer into the fray of people and put herself between me and the ANBU overhead who were freaking out because of the amount of people that filled the entire street and more importantly because they lost a visual of me.

"Activate your seal now and when you find him, go there, in that alley way, I'll stop by once I finish getting the groceries." Nanase-mama instructed and I nodded doing as she asked. Once the seal was active. She smiled and then turned to someone that looked like me. This person winked and walked off with Nanase-mama.

_'__Naruto made a shadow clone of me? Damn. I look good.'_

I felt a slight tug in my naval and I turned and stared at a brown haired boy with black eyes wearing a white shirt and brown shorts. I paused as I felt another tug from said person. He was looking around and looked kind of lost. I approached him and wondered if this was the Naruto I was supposed to find. Going on a whim I launched my arms around the boy and he froze and radiated a bit of shock and surprise.

"G-Ghost?" He gasped and I impishly let go of him. I took a hold of his hand and dragged him away into the dim lit alley Nanase-mama had pointed out. I felt the ANBU drift away following Nanase-mama and the fake me. I smiled widely and then let go of his hand. He was scared and I decided to mess with him a little. I let my hands trace on his chest and I captured his lips taking in the shock and embarrassment. I released his lips and let out a soft laugh.

'Hello again Naru-chan.' I tapped against his cheeks and his shock melted away and now he was just embarrassed and his cheeks were lightly tinted.

"D-Don't scare me like that." I traced my fingers on his cheeks, it was strange not to see his whiskers, even stranger that it didn't look like him but somehow that didn't bother me that much because I knew it was him and that's all the mattered.

'I'm not a ghost you know. Maybe I can get rid of your fear for them.' I tapped his cheeks and grazed my lips against him earning a delightful surprised sound from Naruto. He didn't know where to put his hands so I had to direct his hands on my waist. Once he got the hang of it. He took charge and led the kiss. We stopped simply because he needed to breath and I well, I felt like teasing the heck out of him so my lips trailed his neck.

"Ah, it's not fair! I can't see you, how am I supposed to know where your face is or wh-" I planted my lips on him again to shut him up and tapped on his cheek.

'Your lips are on mine now, I'm sure you know the way, right?' He huskily chuckled on my lips. His hands began to trace my up my sides until they reached my shoulders and lightly brushed across my chest. I heavily blushed and thanked Kami, he wasn't able to see my face as his hands felt the area across my chest trying to find the jeogori shirt tying ribbon. Once he did, he figured out how to undo it and his lips trailed down the side of my jaw and neck. Gasped as his lips reached my shoulder and he kissed the mark and lightly nipped it. I shivered at his little ministrations. He pulled away and somehow managed to close my jeogori. His hands traced up to my face and his fingers felt around my neck and then when he cupped my face he brought in his head and nuzzled my cheek.

"Its so weird to not be able to see you." He pecked my lips and moved his hands down to my waist and wrapped them around me. I leaned into him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. My arms around him and I tapped on his back.

'You must look strange hugging the air.' I joked and Naruto laughed.

"Maybe. You know, I didn't think this would work so well. Who knew Haruno and Nanase-obasan's plan would work? How long do we have?" He asked and I shrugged but realized he couldn't see me so I tapped on his back.

'I'm not sure. Nanase-mama didn't say… Kakashi tried to get you away from here right?' Naruto nodded and I sighed.

"He acted weird and said maybe it was better to take a different route and then when the people started to swarm in he panicked. Haruno before Baka-kakashi-sensei arrived told me about her and Nanase-obasan's plan. She had me set up clones to flood the street and make one super low powered one to find you and um have 'us' time."

'Then lets make it count.' I tapped lightly and kissed his neck. Naruto groaned and let me kiss his neck trailing up to his lips but paused as he started to talk.

"H-Hachi-chan, shouldn't you be resting since your hurt?" He asked. I pulled back and I tapped against his chest, where my hands now rested.

'Yes, but that's what my Etherization Technique is for. To numb the pain, so I'll be fine. I just… I really want to spend as much time as possible before the exams start. You're going to be busy and it's bad enough that we're supposed to be separated for a long time.' Naruto's demeanor suddenly shot down at the mention of our separation. I felt sad too but I was more worried about the exams. Orochimaru was going to hurt him and fuck with _my _Naruto's seal. I wanted so bad for him not to take the exams but I also knew he had to take them for personal development… But then Sasuke too would be at risk.

"Hachiko-chan? What's wrong? You were still for too long." I buried my head in his neck and took deep breaths. I tapped against him again.

'I'm worried about the Chunnin Exams… They're going to be dangerous. You fight bigger opponents and although I do have faith in you, I can't help but be a bit scared. I don't want you to get hurt. I know that this is part of being a Shinobi and that I should try to support you but, I can't help it.' I breathed in his scent and his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"You know its weird and nice that there's someone that worried about me as much as you do. It makes me feel all warm and accepted. Ya know, sometimes I think this is enough for me. That I don't need everyone's to recognize like I'm somebody because with you, I feel like I already have that... I don't even need to be Hokage so long as I have you." I froze in his arms.

_'__He's willing to part with his d-dream. That's not. No. NO. That can't happen. He's meant to become the Seventh Hokage.'_

'Don't.' I tapped and Naruto shifted a bit.

'Don't abandon your dream. I know, I **know** you will become Hokage and I won't ever forgive you if you give up.' Naruto froze and I placed a kiss on his neck.

'What I love most about you is that you never give up. You had this dream before you met me, it's what made you and shaped you into the person I love. If you ever abandon that part of you by resigning to your dream, then you aren't the Naruto that I love.' I tapped and Naruto pulled away and his hands traced up to cup my face and he passionately took my lips and I couldn't help but melt against him. He released my lips and rested his forehead on mine. His hands lightly brushed my hair. I felt something fall off, probably the ribbon but I didn't care because I was basking in Naruto's attention.

"I thought my words would make you happy to hear that you're all I need but instead you get me in trouble for telling you how I feel." Naruto sadly commented and I nuzzled his cheek and tapped.

'I'm sorry. I was flattered but I just don't want you to abandon your dream for me. Besides what am I going to do if I can't be your right hand woman?' Naruto impishly radiated trouble and he rocked his hips gently toward me, I gasped and he grinned.

"Besides being a matriarch to the Hachimitsu, you're gonna be the mother of _our_ children." I turned beet red and thanked the heavens that he couldn't see my face.

_'__H-He wants to have ch-children with m-me.'_

I didn't notice as Naruto's hands traced my sides once more and his hands on my hips brought my body closer to his. I only snapped out of my thoughts when his face was near mine and he nuzzled my cheek sensually. I felt warmth in my lower abdomen and just as he lightly traced my cheeks with little butterfly kisses there was a loud crash and we both jumped away from each other. A red ball bounce into the alley and stopped at Naruto's feet.

At the end of the alley, Nanase mama was radiating embarrassment and joy but she was turned around. Fake me ran up to Clone Naruto and gave thumbs up and then signed.

'Ah, my ball! Thanks.' Clone me signed. Naruto nodded looked around trying to figure out where I was. I brushed sneakily brushed his face and he jumped.

'I'll see you around.' I tapped against his cheeks and he gave a firm nod. I pecked his lips and let go of him. I took a hold of fake me's hand and she waved at Clone Naruto and walked out of the alley to Nanase-mama who was grinning and happily led fake me and I to back to the house.

At the house, Duelo-papa was taking a nap so when fake me was sent upstairs to rest, I trailed behind until we reached the room. Fake me dropped the henge and it was now in the form of Naruto. I released the seal that made me invisible and as I became visible, I launched myself at the clone-use-to-be-fake-me and kissed him. I lightly tapped against him.

'I'd love to be the mother of your children.' I tapped and felt the surprise in the clone, meaning this clone had no idea what the other clone who was with me in the alley professed. This Naruto clone wrapped his arms around my waist and released my lips. He nuzzled my cheek.

'My Ero-Hachi, we'll have time to talk more about that some other time, I really should poof away before ANBU sense me.' I sadly nodded but gasped as I felt his hands loosen the jeogori tying ribbon and his hands pushed slightly the jeogori sleeve so that he could see my bare shoulder. His lips lightly kissed my mark and then he disappeared in a poof. I stood there and then the pain in my side started up slowly. I knew it hurt more so this time because I was sore from last nights activities and added on to today's activities. But the pain was well worth it.

* * *

-o-

I had returned to the Hachimitsu Estate the next day as Jun-jiji wanted me home and Duelo-papa thought the Estate was much safer as he had heard from me how I had littered the place in seals. Upon my return there were several things going on.

First Mim was very stressed coordinating the estate preparing it for Kisaki-mama's arrival. Her stress got worse when she went into mother hen mode because I was injured. I wasn't allowed to do any training and because of my healing injuries and my unhealthy mental breakdown not too long ago. She further pushed this with Jun-jiji who decided to give me more time away from handling my shipping business. All I was told was the Wave was doing as planned at that the other ports that had re-opened were thriving. The underground though, that was my biggest concern, because Jun-jiji didn't want any part of it. So Minamoto Chinen, my CEO handled that on his own until I was feeling better.

Secondly, something was going with Jun-jiji. As of late he started acting oddly, kind of like a sulking teen. Sandaime ordered for a permanent ANBU guard around the estate. Jun-jiji was only told it was for village security but Jun-jiji didn't buy into it until Duelo-papa assured him the ANBU were like this everywhere across the village since important figures had started arriving. Jun-jiji relaxed a bit but he was more uptight than usual, something about this put him on edge and from what I gathered during one of his rants, Jun-jiji sourly admitted that he didn't need help. I didn't understand why Jun-jiji was being so pouty. I figured it had to do with me and that Shisui was behind this ubber vamped security.

The third and most noticeable thing going on was with the service staff. All of them were on edge. They didn't have to say it but I felt their distress. I didn't understand why, it wasn't like Mim was running them into the ground getting the estate ready for Kisaki-mama. It wasn't until the next day that I understood what was going on.

The Chunin Exams were going on and I turned into a nervous wreck the moment I woke up. I was so nervous, I didn't get out of bed and refused to get dressed.

Yui entered my room as she brought over some calming tea. She wore a dark red chima, with black belt with white anemone's embroidered on them and a navy jeogori shirt with a white tying ribbon. Yui, as usual, had her hair up, mostly to one side of her head in a gisaeng fashion.

"Hachiko-hime, there's rumors going around that your grandmother is to arrive soon and several of the staff are a bit tense, in fact many are contemplating quitting." That last part got my attention.

'What? Why? It's not like we're bad employers is it?' I asked as this was news to me. Yui bit her lip and hesitated before speaking.

"I'm not sure if I should be the one to say this but, since your grandmother is arriving, along with the rest of the Hachimitsu, well so many Hachimitsu in one place, many of the staff think they are risking their lives if y-your Uncle, Akuzetsu takes this opportunity to take out what remains of the Main family." I clenched my fists and frowned then it hit me.

'Kisaki-mama is arriving today? I thought it was tomorrow!?' I freaked out and ransacked my brain, making sure I had gotten my days right. Then on cue, Mim arrived.

"Hachiko, Why are you not dressed? Get ready, it's almost mid-day, Kisaski-mama should arrive in an hour or so!" Mim frantically declared as she entered my room.

'I thought she was arriving tomorrow. I clearly remember Jun-jiji saying she'd arrive after the 1st Exam not on the day of.' I signed and Mim sighed.

"Well it seems your grandfather didn't tell you the change in plans." Mim elaborated as she noted how confused I was.

'Yui just informed me, but thank you for the advisory two days in advanced.' I signed and Mim shook her head and exhaled a stress filled breath.

"Enough with the sarcasm. Kisaki-mama is due to arrive anytime now. I suggest you change into formal attire. The last thing we need is Kisaki-mama throwing a fit because you didn't wear the appropriate attire. Yui could you set aside all of Hachiko's non-formal clothes aside and for the next six weeks keep her formalwear ready." Yui nodded and I pouted at the stupid formal stuff. If there was one thing Kisaki-mama relished and enforced, it was that all Hachimitsu of the Main Branch wear the proper hanbok with the gold lining, it's what defined a Hachimitsu, a Hachimitsu, what ever that meant.

"We'll be waiting at the tea room for you, your grandfather would like a word with you before Kisaki-mama arrives." Mim lastly said and I nodded. After she left I wondered why Mim although happy still felt quite stressed.

"Alright, let's get you ready for today." Yui said as she broke through my thoughts. I saw that she had already begun re-arranging my clothes in the armoires, where all my chima, all my jeogori were neatly folded. She put all my every-day wear to the bottom and set a top all my formal proper Hachimitsu clothes.

"Oh! How's this, Dark Navy Chima, gold flower trimming, soft yellow jeogori shirt with gold flower accents?" I nodded but then froze as I spotted an orange jeogori shirt she had set a top in the armoires. I approached and took the jeogori. It was the one I had made from the left over fabric that was used for Naruto's Hanbok. It had white cuffs and gold flower stitching on the shoulders.

"H-Hachiko-hime?" I smiled and nodded.

'Forget the yellow jeogori, I want to wear this one with the white belt, the one with the blue stripe through it with the orange and golden spider lilies.' Yui smiled and helped me dress. I had her braid my hair to one side, tied off with a white ribbon with gold and orange stitching patterns.

Due to this reunion being a formal occasion, I had to wear the heiress honeycomb, flowered gold crown. It was basically a pretty headband littered with flowers and hexagonal representations of a honeycomb filled in with white pearls and gems that were amber colored. It was a pretty accessory but it was only meant to be worn only in the presence of the Matriarch as it showed off the heiress to all in the Matriarch's presence… Or so the lessons I had went, something about it being tradition. I pouted but wore the damn thing. I made sure to double-check my reflection in the mirror, earning a small-amused look from Yui. Once we were done getting me ready, Yui and I headed to the tearoom. I was excited and a bit nervous. I hadn't seen Kisaki-mama in a long time.

"Ah, Hachiko, sit down." Jun-jiji had me sit in front of him while Mim finished tending his hair. Jun-jiji wore his black and gold regal hanbok. Black pants and long black top with a flutter of gold leaf's sewn on the shoulders chest area and hems of the jeogori top. The lining to the sleeve cuffs and neckline were white. His hair was elaborately up and in a topknot. Surprisingly he wore 3 gold bineyo, the usual plain gold one with the single amber that represented he was married but the other two were one's he only would wear for the New Year Celebration. The other two were quite important, the first being a gold bineyo with a black gem shaped like a bee and decorated in gold, this one signified his position as the first-born son and duty to carry on the main family line. The other binyeo a rose gold binyeo with a jade stone, subtly pronounced he had bore a daughter with his wife. I inwardly grimaced as recalled that this particular bineyo for Jun-jiji had sentimental value as it represented Rei-mama's birth. However I did a double take as I noted a fourth binyeo that Mim was putting in. This one he rarely ever wore. It was a pure gold bee binyeo he had received when I was announced as heiress. It represented Kisaki-mama's blessing and announced to the world that his linage produced an heiress.

Mim finished and sat down beside Jun-jiji. I noticed Mim changed rather quickly from earlier when she wore soft blues, now she was wearing a black silk chima skirt with soft pink and silver flowered embroidery at the hems. She wore dangui-jeogori shirt that was a light vivid green and overlapped the white jeogori she wore below but could be seen due to the white neckline and sleeves. The dangui-jeogori top had the prettiest pink blossoms trailed from her shoulders down to the front of the dangui-jeogori shirt. The tying ribbon perfectly matched her black skirt and I noted the pink tassel like charm on the tying ribbon that held a jade stone.

_'__Mim is wearing norigae for luck, something must be up with her.'_ I noted.

Mim looked very lovely but today, there was a little something more to her entire ensemble.

I noticed in her hair she wore 2 more bineyo than usual. The gold one she always wore that signified her marriage into the Hachimitsu clan, it was basically the engagement binyeo (no wedding rings in this clan) that was decorated with small blue turquoise signifying her relation to the Sen Clan, the clan she was born into. However the ones she rarely wore were the rose gold bineyo with a jade flower that signified she bore a daughter to the Hachimitsu Clan (Rei-mama) and the gold bee binyeo that proclaimed a child from her line carried the blessing of the Clan Matriarch, in other words, because of me, she received that particular coveted bineyo. I recalled the times several of the service staff back in the land of Honey wanted to wears such a binyeo by trying to seduce Uncle Mori in order to bare a daughter for the clan.

My thoughts shifted as I noted how Mim smiled, it was a little forced. Once more her attitude threw me off. She was behaving strange, she was nervous but also weary.

"As you know, now, my mistake, I assure you, Kisaki-mama will be arriving in a few moments and as such, there are a few things to cover firstly, I hope Uzumaki will not be making any appearances." I stilled and Yui who was sitting behind me too froze.

'You don't have to worry about him. He's participating in the exams so he won't have time to drop by and even if he did, we've covered this, what I do, who I entertain is not up to you to dictate.' I signed and hardened. It riled Jun-jiji but he didn't press it further, something else was bothering him entirely.

"Well at least the exams are good for something." I clenched my fists and slowly counted to 10. Losing my head would not bode well.

"Next order of business, you'll be responsible for entertaining Mitsubachi." I perked up at that.

'He's actually visiting? HImitsu-obasama is letting him out of her sight?' I signed wondering the how the heck my dear cousin got out of his mother's thumb. Himitsu-obasama is as paranoid and over protective of him as, well she's one of the few mother's I know that is way too precautious. I only saw him once and that was the first year I celebrated the New Year with everyone in the Land of Honey. He was, when I had met him taller than me by a complete head and he, much like I had prominent Hachimitsu features, like the honey colored eyes the only slight differences were that he had prominent cheekbones, a very pretty face and blonde hair unlike my soft delicate features and golden brown hair at that time. Now though I wondered if he grew into his manly looks or maybe he was still a pretty looking boy.

"Hachiko pay attention. Yes, my sister is allowing it only because of the security that's going to be around you two. There's another you'll be entertaining." I narrowed my eyes. Trying to figure out who'd be important enough for me to entertain and have a massive guard, a guard so damn good that Himitsu-obasama was relenting her hold over Mitsubachi.

'Who?'

"The Fire Daimyo's heir. Shuji-sama" I froze. This was new. Very new and it was someone very important. This was way too far out of my duties. I didn't entertain males or high standing especially a Daimyo's heir. I wondered what the hell Jun-jiji meant by this request.

_'__I really hope he's not trying to set me up. The Daimyo's heir is twenty-something, Note to self, ask Yui about the current gossip revolving around this Shuiji-dono.'_

'Why am I to entertain them?' I asked and Jun-jiji was not having it and he frowned.

"Just do as you are told. I don't have time to argue. I have other things to deal with than argue Hachiko. Is that clear?" He snapped and I nodded. Jun-jiji was way too stressed and I didn't like it one damn bit. I narrowed my eyes and he glared back.

'Fine. I don't know what's bothering you and rubbing off on Mim, who's been worried and nervous. If you can't control your temperament and are stressing at least hold it together for her.' I signed and stood up. Mim was surprised at how I put Jun-jiji on the spot and brought out her worries. Jun-jiji looked at Mim with this stare filled with remorse and adoration. Not wanting to be more of a bother, I was about to turn when I felt several chakras approach the estate.

'They're here.' I signed and Jun-jiji and Mim stood up. Jun-jiji began to make sure his hanbok had no wrinkled while Mim in 'host mode'.

"Very well. Yui get the large family tearoom ready. Double check and make sure the snack spread is full and the appropriate tea and honey is available." Mim instructed. Yui nodded, bowed and left. Mim approached me and looked me over. She smiled slightly and nodded approvingly.

"We're all ready." Mim told Jun-jiji who led us out of their tearoom and into the hall that led up to the main entrance up to the estate gates.

'_Put a regal smile and don't hold your breath._' I coached myself and stood beside Mim who comfortably stood next to Jun-jiji. As I stared at both, I wondered how many times they had done this in their youth. Both looked on the outside so comfortable and it seemed like they had done this countless times but on the inside both in tandem were feeling excited and nervous feelings, not entirely bad of course. I however, was very nervous. I had never hosted any family formally. Technically since I was the heiress residing in the Estate, it was my responsibility to entertain family and any guests they brought along.

Upon the gates opening, I smiled a little, as the first in through the gates was the front guard with Uncle More leading on horse. Unlike the rest of the guard that wore dark blue battle hanbok with leather armor, Uncle Mori wore black battle hanbok but his armor was fancier. It was black but the intricate gold designs around a lion's face. I noted he changed his hairstyle from the last time I saw him. His hair unlike before, as it use to be styled in a low ponytail, was now up in a top knot. It was a shame too since I liked his wavy dark hair. I spotted in his top knot two binyeo, a gold silver Honeycomb Binyeo representing his position as Head of Internal Clan Affiars and a Rose Gold Bee Binyeo pronouncing his relation as Kisaki-mama's son. He looked rather clean. It was strange to see his good looks in full on glory. His face lacked a five o'clock shadow, meaning Kisaki-mama made him shave probably in hopes he'd find a woman or better yet, a woman seduce him. His grey-eyes met mine and he smiled broadly.

I could swear I heard several sighs from the female and maybe even from the male service staff that was waiting to tend to Kisaki-mama's things. Uncle Mori circled around and made sure the two carts that had followed in behind him were fully in before the gates closed. I noted the mass of chakras outside the gates trying to peek in. It appeared they had gathered a small crowed upon arrival. I beamed as I felt Kisaki-mama's chakra signature and Himitsu-obasama's and a third that wasn't so familiar but similar in feel to every Hachimitsu, because it was thick but it wasn't that of a full grown adult, I noted how this one was a very excited.

_'__Mitsubachi I bet.'_

Uncle Mori got back to the front and ordered the guard to stand down. He hopped off his horse and very politely greeted us.

"Brother, Mimori, Hachiko-hime."Uncle Mori greeted. Mim, Jun-jiji and I bowed back and then Uncle Mori turned to open the first cart door. The person on the first cart was none other than Himitsu-obasan in all her unfading beauty. Her brown eyes gleamed as she set her eyes upon me. She stepped out and magnificently smiled at us. She wore an eggshell white silk dangui-jeogori shirt with gold and pink embroidery on the hems and shoulders. It had a white tying ribbon and a yellow norigae hanging off the tying ribbon with little pink gems tinkling brightly. The chima skirt a vivid royal purple with gold pattern mid-skirt going all around the chima. Her dangui-jeogori sure did the job showing off her fine curves, like they were meant to but somehow she looked much more lovelier because of the accenting colors that brought out all her strong points.

Himitsu-obasama's blonde hair was pulled back and tucked into a neat large bun at the back of her head (no doubt she was wearing extensions) with three binyeo through them and there were several little pink and white flowers sticking out around the binyeo. The first gold binyeo, being her engagement bineyo given to her by the Fire Daimyo, a precious item due to the pink mother of pearls he acquired just for her binyeo. The bineyo below of that one was a silver one with dark a green jade, signifying her giving birth to a male Hachimitsu. The last bineyo that was underneath the other two was a gold bineyo with a honeycomb at the end that was filled with various little colorful rhinestones, signifying her status as a blood daughter of the Clan. I myself one day would wear it too but that day would come once I turned 16 but for now, I was stuck with the heiress headband crown thingy.

The next person to step out was a very pretty boy with long blonde hair pulled up in a fancy ponytail. He had grown up very much since I had last seen him. Mitsubachi's baby fat was nearly gone. His cheekbones stood out and he was taller than me by at least 3 inches, meaning I had grown enough and he no longer towered over me as I recalled when I had first met him like 5-6 years ago. His golden colored round eyes met mine and I could see a spark of interest fueled by his excitement. He cut his eye contact as he looked around with utmost interest. He wore formal hanbok for men. His pants were dark grey and his top was a white jeogori over layered with a silk very light peach jokki ( a vest) with silver dragons on the shoulders. The tying ribbon matched the vest. I noted he lacked gold on his clothing. It was probably perhaps because he wasn't considered a part of the Main Family, seeing as his mother gave up her place as heiress and now he was simply a son of the Hachimitsu in blood but not in title and since he was underage, he was stuck wearing nice but fancy stuff, still I wondered if it bothered him not being able to wear gold on his clothes. He didn't exhibit any dark emotions but maybe, just maybe I had a feeling he did resent being a child that didn't belong here nor there.

The cart was moved away so that the next cart rolled forward. Uncle Mori opened the door and I froze. He helped out Lady Suisei first. She smiled upon seeing me and I gaped as I realized I didn't sense her. I blinked to make sure I was seeing correctly. The old tall woman wearing red hakama and a white kimono shirt tucked in smiled upon seeing me. She didn't look much different from when I last saw her months ago. Her white hair was still styled in a loose ponytail. Her blue eyes connected with mine and she winked.

_'__Sneaky sensei. I bet she used a seal, oooh I can't wait to see what seal!'_

Lady Suisei bowed and then stepped aside as Uncle Mori helped out who I knew for sure had to be Kisaki-mama. As Kisaki-mama stepped out I noted she wore a silk navy blue chima skirt with gold around the hems of the skirt. The dangui jeogori she wore was red and there was elaborate stitching on the red sleeve cuffs, shoulders, the middle of the dangui-jeogori shirt, depicting a golden sun. The white jeogori she wore underneath accentuated the red dangui-jegori as the white neckline and cuffs made the red pop out. The tying ribbon was red and I noted that Kisaki-mama's tyring ribbon held three norigae charms, one green, one yellow and another a soft blue.

Kisaki-mama's hair was parted in the middle and pulled back into a neat but rather large bun. On top her head in the middle where her hair was parted, she wore a cheopji, a small 5-7cm headpiece that was shaped as a golden sunflower. This particular piece, if I recalled correctly, represented the past Matriarch watching over the current Matriarch and it was only worn by Matriarch's who were close to the previous matriarch, signifying the ties between past and current linages. Kisaki-mama never was one for being over extravagant but today's occasion, a family reunion and in Konoha, the eye of the public forced Kisaki-mama to go all out. From where I stood I spotted 4 bineyo in her neat bun. The traditional golden one with a honeycomb and with encrusted with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and tangerine gems that all blood Hachimitsu daughters wore. A rose gold one that held a flower decorated in jade indicating her giving birth to a Hachimitsu daughter. A silver bineyo with a clover design on the end encrusted in jade, to represent her giving birth to male Hachimitsu and the last bineyo was the most important one. It was all gold, he purest gold and it was thinner than the others and looked like a honey dipper. What really made it amazing though is that the bulky part, the decorative part of the honey dipper wasn't gold, it was amber shaped to looked like the end of a dipper stick. One day I'd wear that binyeo as it was one that only a Matriarch could wear.

Kisaki-mama regally stood and straight after stepping out of her carriage and immediately, everyone bowed. I did as well but not as low since protocol prevented me from doing so as I was her heiress. After the very formal bow, Kisaki mama's honey colored eyes met mine and she radiated pride.

"It's been years since I've last been with my family." Kisaki-mama proudly stated with a hint of sad melancholy laced her words. Uncle Mori got the guard to moving to assist unloading Kisaki-mama's things, along with Himitsu-obasama's things.

"While the staff moves everyone's things to their appropriate places and Jun shows Mori around, let's all go in and have some cool tea. It must have been strenuous traveling in this heat." Mim said and smiled, but on the inside she wasn't okay.

_'__Something is going on, but what?'_

Kisaki-mama nodded and had Mim show the way. Himitsu-obasama carefully put her thin manicured hand on Mitsubachi's shoulder as he tried to stray away. I noted how upset he got at being discovered shying away.

_'__Even Himitsu-obasama is acting way too overprotective than I last recalled.'_

Lady Suisei walked beside me and distracted my thoughts.

'You look very nice like this. There is something different about you.' Inwardly I stilled, there was no way she could've noticed the mark but then again, she knew my own signature well and probably felt something different about it.

_'__Nothing get's past you sensei, diverting my attention like that… Now I need to know what is going on.' _

Before I could sign and ask about everyone's strangely down feelings we arrived at the tearoom doors. Yui stood by and opened the sliding doors and bowed. I noted how Kisaki-mama and Himitsu-obasama eyed Yui, weighing her on her looks and formality. Mitsubachi seemed to go into a state of euphoria as a stupid smile made its way on his face. Once inside the room I inwardly beamed at the sight of so many sweets. There were two tables set with various treats and the sliding doors to enter the garden were open brining in a pleasant breeze. As we all took seats, Yui bowed and left the room. Kisaki-mama smiled a bit as she eyed Yui, it seemed Kisaki-mama was curious over Yui. Himitsu-obasama fussed over Mitsubachi who's mood went down as Yui left.

"Well, not that I don't want to catch up with Hachiko but I believe Mitsubachi is bored sitting here sipping on tea. How about those two head into the gardens while us ladies talk." I nodded and stood up. Mitsubachi sort of perked up but hesitated as he looked at his mother. Himitsu-obasan looked a bit put off by Kisaki-mama's request but ceded.

"Very well. I'm sure the estate is secure. Correct?" Aunt Himitsu asked Mim who nodded

"Hachiko set up various seals. Should danger present itself, she can easily activate them and protect herself and Mitsubachi." Satisfied Himitsu-obasama nodded.

'We'll take our leave then.' I signed and bowed. Mitsubachi got up instantly and joined my side. We exited the tearoom and entered the garden area. We reached the plum tree and I plomped down in the most ungraceful way possible as I mulled over everyone's strange auras. Mitsubachi stifled a small laugh.

"You're so different from when we last met cousin. You were so cheerful but now you're serious and have no regard for formality. Now though, you're taller but still rather shorter than me" He teased and sat beside me.

'Hey, I am proud of my height. Petite is the new cute.' I signed rather cheekily and Mitsubachi chuckled.

"In Konoha maybe, but in the capital it's nothing but long legs and alluring curves." He mouthed back and then blushed as he realized he was being a bit lewd with the current clan heiress. He was deep down mortified.

_'__He's a perv, I guess it's genetic if he's one too.'_

"A- I'm sorry for my lewdness Hachiko-hime." He bowed deeply and I shook my hands and got his attention.

'There's no need to apologize for your personal preferences. I don't swing _that _way but sure, I can appreciate long legs. Personally I have a thing for broad shoulders.' I signed and he became still as he came to a stark realization.

"Cousin, you and I will get along just fine." He admitted and I grinned but stopped, maybe Mitsubachi knew what was going on.

'Say, have you noticed the adults have been acting rather strange?' I asked and Mitsubachi's uplifting sprits changed as he began to muse out loud.

"It can't be anything good. Mother has been overbearing and the last time that she was this way it was when the slaughter of the different branches began. You don't think-" He was cut short as Uncle Mori arrived.

"I see Himitsu let you out of her sight." He said firstly to Mitsubachi who nodded then Uncle Mori looked at me and grinned brightly.

"Ah, Hachiko, you're really growing into your looks. How's my brother handling beating the boys away? Any boyfriends yet?" I turned crimson and Uncle Mori beamed Mitsubachi perked up and pushed forward the topic.

"You have a boyfriend? Who is he? What Clan is he from? Does he have a sister? A Pretty friend?" Mitsubachi was all over the topic but deep down he was too lingering on our interrupted conversation.

'I-I don't have a boyfriend.' I signed and Uncle Mori chuckled and patted my head.

'_Technically not a lie, Naruto is more like my husband if I think about it right.'_

"Well, I hope you were keeping up with your training instead of messing with boys because I'll be in charge of your training while I'm here and maybe get this one, to join us." Uncle Mori said and looked at Mitsubachi who beamed brightly.

"Really? Mother cleared that with you?" Mitsubachi asked and Uncle Mori nodded.

"The Art of the Sword has been a tradition my brothers and I started, might as well keep it going." I smiled and looked at Mitsubachi who was excited.

"How about we head back to the rest of the adults before they start talking about wedding contracts behind our backs?" Uncle Mori asked and Mitsubachi and I nodded. We headed back into the tearoom and Kisaki-mama smiled seeing us.

"Ah, full family, how pleasant. Now that you three have joined us, how about we all sit down and have a much more serious talk." I noted the air in the room got heavy. Lady Suisei was the most relaxed but she had this air of utmost seriousness. Jun-jiji, Mim and Himitsu-obasama too were still but they didn't do well hiding their nerves. Uncle Mori next to Mitsubachi and I shifted his entire playful demeanor and now he wasn't Uncle Mori, he was now Jangeun Mori, General Mori. He sat down beside Kisaki-mama while Mitsubachi and I sat respectively next to Himitsu-obasama and Mim.

"While you two are out in the gardens, we, the adults decided to include you two in some very serious matters." Kisaki-mama's eyes swept from Mitsubachi to Me.

"A few days ago, Akuzetsu destroyed what remained of our Clan in the Land of Iron. Clan members and service staff, everyone in the compound in the Land of Iron was annihilated. Those of us in this room are all that's left of the Clan." I paled and Mitsubachi next to me became stiff.

_'__The staff knew about this, they learned of this and that's why they were, are paranoid.'_

"We're mere adults and even our time in this world with you is very limited. You two will need to rely on each other from here on out." Kisaki-mama looked composed but on the inside she was very upset, so upset that she should've been crying.

'This is why Uncle Mori will be training us while he's here right?' I asked and Kisaki-mama smiled a little.

"Yes. You two will have to re-build the clan, well you two plus Mori if he ever gets to it." Kiskai-mama said and Uncle Mori sighed expressing his _'not-now' _look.

"He's going to come for us isn't he?" Mitsubachi asked and Kisaki-mama nodded. My stomach felt queasy. Everyone in the room felt uncomfortable.

"There is no doubt that he will come. Which brings us to the next topic, Sandaime Hokage has agreed to use us as bait. I've put a high bounty on Akuzetsu. So if you've noticed besides our own guard, there's also Konoha ANBU, who's entire focus will be to protect you two. As our youngest members, you are more precious than anyone else in this room." I seriously felt sick hearing Kisaki-mama's words then I remembered that strange feeling that something as wrong when I was staying at Duelo-papas.

'How long ago was the attack in Iron?' I asked and Kisaki-mama stared at me.

"Four days ago." I got dizzy as I recalled that day in Duelo-papas office, I shivered and felt something bad. Now just questions that remained, Whose place did they take? Was this meant to happen? If so, then are the Hachimitsu meant to die off?

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

**"****Kakuzu's acquaintance is going to get in the way. Little Black Flower isn't to be harmed." **Black Zetsu ordered. White Zetsu nodded, not daring to quip back, Black Zetsu was rather over protective with his toys.

**"****Track this Akuzetsu. Find out his plan of attack, we'll get him at just the right moment and then, only then will ****_my _****Little Black Flower acknowledge and embrace me." **White Zetsu nodded and faded into the ground. Black Zetsu grinned as his plans were going much faster than he anticipated.

**"****Soon, mother, just a little longer."**

* * *

**A/N: This felt so damn freaking long but it's not the lengthiest chapter I've written. It just felt that way because of the descriptive details. **

**We don't have a whole lot going on in this chapter. NaruHachi's reunion that will have to be enough for you all since it's not going to happen again for a couple of chapters. A Hachimitsu Family Reunion that goes south as a kunai ruins the sweet moment by putting the entire Hachimitsu Clan's existence falls onto Mitsubachi and Hachiko's backs. Then we have Black Zetsu, who just evolved into a super creeper.**

**I swear, this chapter wrote itself and although I'm not too happy with it, I'm damn satisfied because I love the Hachimitsu Clan members. **

**Ah yes, before I forget, I know I went into a whole lot of detail over their clothes and accessories and what these accessories mean but it was necessary. If you got lost and are interested in the accessories, there's a clean easy to read spread about my ideas on my profile page. Is it important, no, but will I bring up these items again, yes and I will explain them every time I bring them up since most of the Hachimitsu Clan Traditions are Korean influenced.**

**Now then, Until Next Time, **

**\- Anbu**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Eighteen: Secrets - Part I**

"Hachiko-hime you're trembling far too much. Perhaps you should stop working on seals." Yui across from me suggested. I set the brush I was holding down and nodded. I wasn't scared for myself, no, I was scared for what remained of my family. For Mim, Jun-jiji, Uncle Mori, Kisaki-mama, Himitsu-obasama and Mitsubachi. We were all that remained and it terrified me to no end that Akuzetsu could show up in any moment. Sure there were Anbu standing around and there was Uncle Mori's Guard too but still, if the Samurai trained guard from the Land of Iron were taken out so easily, then I really had all the reasons to fear the worst and all the reasons to work like mad on seals and traps.

There was also a small but growing nagging feeling in the air that made me beyond nervous and nauseous. Something was coming or perhaps I was imagining it but it was there in the air and it mocked me as it caused my hands to shake some more.

**_Knock. Knock. _**

I jumped and Yui sighed but stood up to open the door to my private sitting room. Lady Seisui walked in and Yui quickly served her a cup of tea.

"You left the meeting rather quickly. Everyone was worried and couldn't decided whether to come see you." Lady Suisei started. I let out another sigh and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sighing is something I've never seen you do. Although you seem much better from when I last saw you, there's a heavy feeling upon you, more pronounced than before but there is a dim light in your eyes, a longing. I don't mean to pry but is there a reason in particular you have a foreign chakra on your shoulder?" I froze and Yui, who was sitting a bit a ways behind Lady Suisei paled.

_'__Shit. I forgot about her outer eye! I can't lie to her. She can see it! What to do, what to do?' _

On a very small whim I decided to tell her the truth but not who I got it from or any of the details.

'Well you see it's from a, well, my, hmm. It's the mark of a mate.' I finally managed to sign and winced expecting a yell. Lady Suisei's face was calm and I couldn't read her since she had something blocking my sensory.

"Pray tell _who_ you got that from, I'm sure there's a fascinating story." I grimaced as I noted that the way she spoke was in a tone that meant I was in deep shit.

'Well you see, I'm not supposed to talk about it. Duelo-papa forbid me from speaking of it and Sandaime Hokage wants as few people as possible to kno-' I jumped in my seat as Lady Suisei slammed her hand on the table.

"I am asking as your sensei. I can already deduce that it must be someone of either high or renounced status, which is why it's being kept under wraps. The fact that your Father is aware of it and your grandparents didn't mention it at all to Kisaki-mama, it's evident that this is a secret that's being kept from the clan, you're an heiress and could lose your position should Kisaki-mama find out. My dear girl did I not teach you to be careful-" this time I slammed my hand on the table before signing getting Lady Suisei to shut up, even if it was disrespectful, I had to get her attention somehow.

'I did nothing disgraceful. My honor is still intact if you must know. It was a spur of the moment thing, he and I had no idea what it would do, what it was, we just… Ugh, It's complicated and I can't speak the details since it's an S-Rank secret that could get me, at the very least, banished from the village. This mark may have caused me trouble but I wouldn't trade it for the world and if I lose my place as heiress for it then so be it.' I signed and huffed. Lady Suisei then smiled. Smiled.

"Well then now it makes much more sense." Kisaki-mama said through her smile.

'Wait what?' I asked and felt thrown off by her smile, then again she always threw me off.

"You're in love. For that I can't fault you. May I see it? It'll only be to give you my own assessment. You know I traveled to many villages and have seen mate marks a plenty, I just want to see what kind this one is." I hesitated a bit and then nodded. I loosened up the tying ribbon on my jeogori and slid the jeogori it to the side, to show her the mark on my shoulder. Lady Suisei stood up and came around the table she eyed it and then 'hmm'ed.

"This isn't a normal mate mark. Animals don't use this style and neither do the Inuzuka. This style isn't exactly a mate mark, it's much more subtle but it alerts any of the same species 'Mine' or as you youngin's say, 'First dibs'. Hachiko," Lady Suisei paused and I looked up at her, her eyes were wide as she used seishin energy in her hand to feel around the dark red area of skin. In a flurry, I blinked when she went through a couple of hand signs and then slammed her hands on the ground causing a pink-see-through bubble to surround just us two.

_'__Privacy barrier? Why didn't she teach me this one? Crap, I should've memorized the handsigns.'_

"This is from a Jinchūriki. It's not that I don't trust your Lady-in-Waiting, but this is a very tight issue and I assume even she didn't know about your Jinchūriki lover's tenant." Lady Suisei said in a very serious tone. I really wished I knew what she was feeling so that I could best curb her reaction.

"Hachiko, have you used seishinjutsu around this Jinchūriki? Have you felt it's chakra? Not the host, the bijuu?" I nodded slowly and Lady Suisei looked mortified.

"This isn't good. This is… Hachiko the Jinchūriki who gave you this mark, how strong is his seal?" I blinked, she seemed very concerned and I was going to go on a limb here and assume that it wasn't a very good thing.

'Very strong. Umm, Yondaime Hokage strong.' I signed giving her the biggest mother-flipping hint. She hummed to herself and let out a long sigh, I hoped it was a sigh of relief.

"When it's not me attracting trouble its you. My sensei was right, our line of student and master is one that is dragged down by the worst of luck." I didn't comment to that but now I was curious at to what kind of trouble Kisaki-mama attracted.

'I attract Jinchūriki, so what do you attract? Psychos?' I jokingly asked tyring to lighten the mood but her face fell somber.

"Close but no, more like immortality obsessed snakes." To that I lingered completely.

_'__She doesn't mean… No, No, not possible, How frigging small is this world? No way it's Orochimaru but how many people can be called snakes to the full meaning of it?'_

"You haven't asked at all why I came willingly to the elemental countries. I'm surprised or perhaps I should be bothered greatly. You're usually intuitive and never miss a detail. You're mind is heavy with something else is it not?" I stared at the old lady, suddenly I noticed she looked much older than before. Her shoulders were more sagged, her back wasn't so straight and her blue eyes held this exhausted lingering feeling. Even her skin looked more wrinkled and I noted how her breaths were very noticeable.

_'__Is she sick?'_

'Something's changed about you, I was too busy in my own problems I didn't see it. Sensei, what is the matter?' I asked and scooted closer as I let my face express my concern. Lady Suisei sat back down, this time beside me.

"Oh nothing but my time coming soon." I froze and she laughed a little and caught her breath, it would seem her chest was aching as she rubbed her chest lightly, almost as if to sooth her breathing. Tears formed in my eyes.

"In the end, we must all die Hachiko. I've taught you that since we started your training. By the very laws of nature, one's end is necessary for another's beginning." I tried to pay full attention to her words as she was being cryptic again.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you to prepare you for my departure into the next life. Don't look sadden child, it's a part of life and it's something you have to be ready for." I meekly nodded and pushed back the tears.

"I've lived a long life Hachiko, longer than I should have. I'm 83, I'm no spring chicken. For years now, I've been living off borrowed time and now, my body and I am ready to lay to rest but first I have to prepare for the last ceremony."

'The last ceremony? You don't mean "_the passing", _do you? You said that could only be done right before the last breath of life of the passer and the first waking breath of the receiver.' I elaborated remembering her speaking about the ceremony but never out right saying neither the exact process, nor how much chakra would be used or even if there was a lunar phase it had to take place under.

"Aye, You don't have to worry about it. It's the passer, me, that must make all preparations, you being the receiver, have nothing to fret over. When your preparation time comes, I'll be guiding you every step of the way." I felt assured but a bit cheated, she really wasn't saying much, except not to worry.

'Are you sure?' I asked and Lady Suisei nodded.

"Absolutely. I have about a month to get it all prepared. I figured since Konohagakure is your favorite place in the world, this place would be a good final resting place as any." I nodded and put my head down. Lady Suisei hugged me and petted my hair.

"I'm sorry it's got to be this way but I promise I will always be with you." She released me and put down her privacy bubble. I wiped my stray tears and signed.

'You need to teach me that one!'

"I will in a month. In a month you'll know everything I know. All that can't be passed down verbally." That last part she said lowly but I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yui, I apologize for keeping you out of the heart to heart talk Hachiko and I had." Lady Suisei said turning towards Yui, who had just sat there and watched, she was confused but she nodded.

"It's fine. I noticed how heavy a moment it was. While you were talking, a message came through, Kisaki-mama would like to see Hachiko-hime in her private quarters." I stood up and nodded. Lady Suisei smiled and excused herself to rest in her own chambers. Yui and I walked to the Northern Quarters where Kisaki-mama, Himitsu-obasama, Mitsubachi and Uncle Mori were residing.

I pushed away my sadness and turned to Yui before knocking to enter Kisaki-mama's quarters.

'I look okay?' I asked Yui who nodded.

'If you'd like, I know you're upset, I'll relay that you aren't feeling well and we could return at a later time, yes?' I shook my head and signed back.

'I have to do this now rather than later. Later, I might just breakdown, at least this will distract my thoughts. Once I go in, find out what you can about the Chunin Exams and send for Shisui, I'd like to talk to him.' Yui nodded and knocked on Kisaki-mama's door for me.

"Enter." I blinked and as Yui slid the door, I paused staring at the person in the room having tea with Kisaki-mama. I bowed and wondered what the hell was I not informed about Sandaime Hokage privately meeting with Kisaki-mama.

_'__He's not telling her about the mark is he? Oh shit, I'm in deep shit if he did… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_

"Ah, Hachiko about time you joined us. Come in we've been discussing rather fervently about many a things." I stepped and hid my fear. Yui closed the sliding door behind me and I sat down beside Kisaki-mama. I felt her curiosity and this small feeling of disenchantment. From the Hokage, there was pride, weariness and attraction, not aimed at me but at Kisaki-mama, eww.

"Hachiko-hime, if you don't mind putting up the seals in the room, this conversation is, well it'll be quite interesting to say the least." I nodded and activated the private seals I had set up. Once the wall finished glowing pink, Sandaime stood up and inspected the walls.

"Shisui mentioned how strong your privacy seals worked also that hey were much more effective as he tested them out with his ah, ANBU." I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't going to say ANBU he was boing to say something else.

"Hiruzen please, I think this talk needs to be taken care of now." Kisaki-mama said and Hokage-sama sat down. Kisaki-mama's aura took a turn as it emitted longing and a deep fondness. Then there was the small glint in her eyes. Hokage-sama, emitted a bit of concern and pride as he stared at me but when he looked at Kisaki-mama, his eyes softened a great deal.

_'__That look in her eyes, she called him by his first name, his look… Oh Kami, please don't tell me she's hoping to bed him? Wait, she's blushing! No. NO. Has she bed him already? Before? EWW NASTY IMAGES IN MY HEAD EWW! I NEED MIND SOAP!'_

"Hachiko?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kisaki-mama put her hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip to hide my discomfort. Too many lovey-dovey emotions add on the fact that I was miserable from the lack of Naruto in my life at the moment.

"I have informed Kisaki of everything that's been going on lately with you and Naruto." I froze and shifted my eyes to Kisaki-mama who's emotions flipped and went into a serious tone. Her face lost its lovely shine and now it was one of a regal matriarch. Kisaki-mama said nothing just stared at me, expecting something her temper wavering on the border of frustration and approval. After a moment of nothing I decided it was enough by signing and leaving the bells on my bracelet jingle cut through the silence.

'If you want me to apologize, I won't. If you're expecting me to burst in to tears and make up excuses I won't. What's done is done and I'm not ashamed one bit.' I signed and crossed my arms. Sandaime was a bit taken aback by my response but Kisaki-mama, she was a cross between a proud parent and an uptight noble.

"Rude, impertinent child and yet, that's the exact reply I gave my own mother when I broke off a wedding contract at 15." Kisaki-mama grinned and sipped her tea. I blinked and wondered how I ended up with such a strange but accepting great-grandmother?

"It seems I know now why she and Naruto are so close. They think similarly but where Naruto lacks finesse, Hachiko makes up for." Sandaime commented and Kisaki-mama nodded. Both radiated pride.

"I'd like to meet this Naruto, soon. He's participating in the Exams correct?" Kisaki-mama asked and Sandaime and I nodded. Kisaki-mama mischievously smiled.

"How perfect. Not only will I get to see my newly discovered _grandson_ _son-in-law _but I also get to see how he does in battle, should he make it to the finals that is." I blushed a little but noted how tickled Kisaki-mama was with my reaction. Sandaime Hokage smiled a little but on the inside the man was very amused but then my logic surged up as I pushed away my embarrassment.

'Hang on. I thought I was going to get into deep trouble for this? You have kept Naruto and I apart, you ordered him to stay away, so how is it that you can so calmly sit here and not berate me?' I exasperatedly pointed at Sandaime who seemed like he was taking my reaction in stride. Kisaki-mama though bonked me on the head and I rubbed the top of my head as she began to berate me.

"Brat, you can't just point at him and be angry. He's the Hokage, show some respect. As for why you and Naruto-kun are being kept apart, Hiruzen knows best. Besides you're father, Duelo has probably already reprimanded you heavily." I pouted and huffed.

"Hachiko, please. Now's not the time to be like this, we have something important to tell you." Kisaki-mama tried but I turned my head away from them. I was irritated at everything now.

"It seems she's got some of Jun's stubborn temperament. Ah, I would've very much have liked for Jun to be here but he's been rather difficult, shall we get started?" Sandaime asked Kisaki-mama and I slowly turned to see what the heck they were on about. Both became nervous.

'Well, you have my attention now. What is it that I was called for if not to get reprimanded for my dishonorable actions?' Kisaki-mama hesitated and Sandaime let out a long sigh.

"Firstly, this was supposed to be handled while you were in the Land of Honey, less ears but your great-grandmother somehow forgot to tell you about the most important family secret that binds the Hachimitsu to Konoha." I paused as Sandaime looked at Kisaki-mama who turned into a mush of nerves, something I never thought I'd see.

"Ah, yes, well you see Hachiko, as you've heard from me and other sources around the compound during your stay, I have an acquired taste for men," Kisaki-mama started. I let my face fall into a morbid one. If they were going to talk about past lovers to punish me and scar me for the rest of my life, well it was working.

"No one knows the fathers of my children. Though I assure you, all my children know _who _their father is. One's family tree is important. Knowing who came before you is a rite of passage at adulthood but now, I cannot put this off because this secret will no longer remain a secret." I narrowed my eyes and stared at Hokage-sama.

_'__If it's a secret, a family secret then… Is Jun-jiji's Dad from Konoha? Is Jun-jiji's Dad, was Jun-jiji's Dad a ninja of high caliber? Someone that Hokage-sama has to clear to use this persons name?'_

"Hachiko, Hiruzen is your great-grandfather." I blinked and stared between the two. Then I blinked at just stared at Sandaime.

_'__He has brown eyes just like Jun-jiji… HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS THAT?!'_

In the middle of my mental screaming, I gasped then recalled Jun-jiji's attitude towards Sandaime, he was acting like a sulking teen when he mumbled about the security and then that time I had met Sandaime when I was hosting all the important figures… Jun-jiji hadn't been there, he had supposedly a tight schedule that day so only Mim and I entertained the Hokage that day. Then there was Duelo-papa, he had almost slipped, he said it wasn't his secret to share but Duelo-papa was very aware of my relation to Sandaime.

"Hachiko?" Kisaki-mama asked. She was nervous, as I had yet to react and Sandaime, he was stoic and unsure how I would turn out.

'It's a lot to take in. I-I'm,' I paused and thought about it clearly.

_'__I'm going to kill Duelo-papa… Okay slightly hurt for keeping this from me! Wait a second, that means by all purposes, Sarutobi Asuma is my great Uncle and Konohamaru, Rei-mama's cousin… My second cousin, a cousin high up on the family tree and by all purposes, Uncle in that respect. In fact, Konohamaru and Jun-jiji have a similar eye shape, heck same eye color! How the hell did I miss that?'_ I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Sandaime… Sandaime-jiji's aura take a setback away from a positive anticipation to a desolate one.

"I understand if you're angry or upse-" I slammed my hands on the table before me, interrupting Sandaime-jiji. I was sure it would leave my hands red since I had slammed on the table in my sitting room earlier with the same force.

'No. I'm not angry or upset. I just. I feel stupid for not noticing. Konohamaru-kun and Jun-jiji have similar features. Jun-jiji's strange attitude when you're brought up. So many damn clues and I didn't notice it!' I honestly expressed. That got Sandaime out of his depressing hole and he lightly smiled.

"You're taking this rather well, Jun didn't take it so well, in fact he's still having a hard time swallowing it down." Sandaime-jiji… Uh, Hiruzen-jiji said a bit sadly and I tilted my head.

'Why not? I'd be proud to have you as a father?' I bluntly signed and I felt Kisaki-mama's amusement go up but Hiruzen-jiji, he blushed a little and radiated something a kin to warmth and pride.

"That is great to hear Hachiko but things between Jun and I aren't so simple." I frowned and thought hard as to why Jun-jiji would be that way to Sandaime-Hiruzen-jiji.

"I'll say, it has nothing to do with you Hiruzen, it's all, ah, let's just put this aside for now. Hachiko now knows about what ties her to the village and now more importantly, the second reason we've brought it up." I narrowed my eyes.

_'__Great another lovely secret, what is it this time? Damn family and damn secrets. Kami couldn't put me in a family that's openly honest? Then again, never mind, I too have my own secrets.'_

I shook my thoughts and observed the two great-grandparents (so weird to say). They were less nervous but still had a little mixed in with a bit of excitement. Sandaime-jiji easily hid behind an easy smile and Kisaki-mama, well she just couldn't hide it as her face was bright albeit a bit somber.

"The Hachimitsu Clan has filed for settlement integration into the Konoha." I paused and turned to Kisaki-mama. She smiled sadly.

"Inzen, the new Daimyo of the Land of Honey has banished myself and well the entire clan from ever setting foot into the Land of Honey." I gaped. This was not what I had imagined when Jun-jiji had mentioned that Kisaki-mama had been ousted from her leadership position.

'But you were the greatest leader to that country! You're the reason it became what it is!' I signed and frantically searched in her for a reason, something that hinted that he was joking.

"That's just how things are now Hachiko. Akuzetsu got what he wanted, the clan out of power and out of a home, our home. It's the reason we pushed the early arrival date. Inzen felt that to protect Honey and its citizens, the entire clan had to be banished. The Hachimitsu Clan Compound is no more. It was burned down so that we wouldn't be able to return." My eyes began to water. That place, the Compound held so many memories.

"Similarly, all other villages have refused our clan's stay so long as Akuzetsu exists. Sandaime (ah might as well call him Hiruzen-jiji) though, he opened the doors of his village for our clan because of you, Rei and Jun. You all bind our clan here." I blinked the tears away as I caught on what wasn't being said.

'You know that they'll demand Kisaki-mama out of the village, that's why you're revealing the secret, so there's no opposition. Then you add in that Rei-mama was a ninja… It's brilliant.' I signed and got a small smiled from Kisaki-mama that disrupted her downtrodden mood from earlier.

"That's my girl. Always sharp." I nodded and saw how Hiruzen-jiji stared at me.

"Very much like her mother in blunt attitude but the intelligence there, it's defiantly that of a Sarutobi." Kisaki-mama let out a mocking laugh.

"Please, she get's her genius from me and maybe a bit from you." I stared at the two great-grandparents and wondered if they'd ever notice that they were still very fond of eachother.

_'__Eww, I can't believe I just shipped them.'_

* * *

Naruto – Interlude

"Naruto stop glaring at him." Sakura hissed. Naruto clenched his fists. They had been waiting for the 2nd exam to begin but first there was the Academy newspaper going around interviewing the teams.

"I can't help it." Naruto growled and then noted the red-haired Jinchūriki pull out something from his pant pocket. It was a familiar teal ribbon. Something in Naruto bubbled and burn his stomach.

_'__How the hell did he get that… Did he go see my Ero-Hachi? I'll kill that bastard.'_

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto began leaking out small amounts of KI. Sasuke beside Naruto rammed his elbow into the blonde teammates ribcage.

"You're attracting attention… Actually keep it up, it's scaring other teams." Naruto ignored Sasuke and focused on his enemy, Gaara who was smirking wickedly and rubbing the ribbon between his thumb and index finger.

_'__I'm going to beat that smirk off his face. No one touched my Hachiko or steals her ribbons.'_

* * *

Gaara - Interlude

**_'_****_The kyuubi brat is getting quite pissed. HAHAHAHA. He's probably thinking the worst, that we've already taken the flower.' _**

Gaara ignored the rambling. He focused more on how much anger Uzumaki Naruto was emitting and all by showing off the teal ribbon that Uzumaki himself had taken off Hachimitsu Hachiko.

Gaara thought back to that tender moment he witnessed in the alley using his third sand eye. It angered him and caused him such agony to watch how Hachimitsu Hachiko allowed Uzumaki to put his hands all over her. Her blushing face as she was delighted in the way's he touched, planted his lips on her skin… But none of it mattered. Soon she'd be his and even if he couldn't get the same reaction from her, he'd rather have her hate, her anger than nothing at all.

Gaara maliciously smirked as he thought of how much Uzumaki would suffer in death after Gaara took the flower for his won. Perhaps another visit to the Hachimitsu girl, would further push Uzumaki's anger. After all, angry ninja, angry Jinchūriki were easier to kill or so his mother said.

* * *

-Back at the Hachimitsu Estate-

After the meeting with Hiruzen-jiji and Kisaki-mama, Yui patiently waited for me back in my private sitting room.

"Shisui-san is out of the village on a mission. I left a message though with the compound guard who'll inform him of your need to see him. Ah, and the first phase of the exams finished a while ago. Team 7 passed. Um, the nice chunnin at the Academy, Iruka-san confirmed it for me. Right now the teams who passed are preparing for the next exam that's to take 3 days." I nodded and Yui then perked up as she remembered something.

"Oh and M-Mori-sama dropped by, tomorrow bright and early your training begins at dawn. Lady Suisei assured she's be present as well as she commented that she wanted to evaluate your skills." Yui bit her lip and I noted how she looked at me with concern.

"Ano, should you be training, I mean, you're still hurt and, I'm just worried that you'll-" I waved my hand and Yui stopped talking.

'It's fine, I'm only a bit sore. It's not like I'll be fighting. Knowing Uncle Mori, he's going to have Mitsubachi and I workout rather than start straight into fighting. The most he'll have us do is practice sword kata's.' Yui perked up.

"Y-You're going to learn Kenjutsu? Do you think he'd mind if I joined?" I noted a small blush on Yui's cheeks not to mention her stuttering as she spoke of Uncle Mori.

_'__Nah, she can't like him, I mean he's old… nevermind I'm no better as I had a cursh on Kakashi as 7-year-old.'_

'I don't think he'll mind. Plus, it helps as you'll gain a new skill to add to your arsenal, we all need to be in the best condition for when _he _comes.' I bitterly signed. There was no way I'd let Akuzetsu catch me or anyone I loved deeply without a fight.

* * *

-**Black Zetsu**-

"Orochimaru was going to invade Konoha?" Obito asked curiously, Black Zetsu nodded.

"His plans have been spoiled, though he's unaware at the moment. ANBU, old Root to be precise, they caught his movements." White Zetsu relayed. Obito remained silent.

"Hopefully he dies. Then we'd have one less problem tracking our organization and spilling our plans to the world." Obito commented.

"You've been too quiet Doku-Zetsu?" Black Zetsu perked up and smirked to himself.

**"****Nothing to worry over, just that our plans will soon come to fruition sooner rather than later."**

"Meaning?" Obito asked and Black Zetsu grinned.

**"****Kaguya's flower." **Black Zetsu said being cryptic and broke away from White Zetsu, leaving Obito curious.

"He's been this way for a while. Nothing to fret over." White Zetsu assured Obito who wasn't buying it.

"What is Kaguya's flower?" Obito asked and White Zetsu shrugged.

"There's not certainty but it's supposedly a flower cultivated by the Sage of Six Paths, who favored them. It was said bring longevity to anyone who ate it. It's scent though, the higher one's chakra, the more attracted one would be. Biju were, according to legends attracted to it and its tantalizing smells relaxed them. It's the reason the Sage cultivated the plant, to sedate the Biju, not to mention that Jinchuriki to feel the attraction and are said to be easy to lure." Obito never heard of such a legend. Madara never mentioned it but Zetsu, both knew about it.

"Hmm. That leaves a lot to think about. Anyone else know of this flower?" Obito asked and White Zetsu nodded.

"Senju Hashirama, Shimura Danzo and the Sannin Orochimaru." Obito grimaced but relaxed his face.

"2 out of 3, let's hope Orochimaru dies and that way, we can use this flower to out advantage." White Zetsu nodded and felt the glee coming form Black Zetsu who could see everything and hear everything White Zetsu had just told Obito. Black Zetsu was happy but now he was elated because now Obito wanted the flower at his disposal, everything was going to plan.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's super late… So I will post the next chapter on Sunday. Give you all a day to absorb and think about this all. I know it's overkill and jam packed. But honestly, it could've been worse, like a really long chapter that became over baring! So instead I decided to break it down in easy to swallow tablets.  
**

**-Lady Suisei's planning her passing into the next world... It hasn't hit Hachiko just quite yet but trust me it will.**

**-Kisaki-mama and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Come on did you guys see that one coming? I dropped hints left and right... Okay not alot but I did hint at it. Peek-a-boo Reader, you guys had spoilers, so don't act so shocked. The Hachimitsu relocating though, that no one saw coming for sure because I didn't hint at it. So that's the random Kunai of the chapter.**

**-Gaara and Naruto... They are so going to clash soon. Promise! And they'll become OTP, JK (don't kill me)! But I can say it'll take a great catastrophe to get them to put their differences aside and work together.**

**-Black Zetsu... Ah he's got Obito pining for Kaguya's Flower (HK Sweet and Sour Readers, you should be able to deduce stuff based off that Story 1- Ch. 1 and this chapter and if you don't, then you'll just have to wait to figure it out).**

**Hachiko and Naruto will meet up... In like 2-3 chapters? Ah I know it's too long, I've started to develop NaruHachi withdrawl synmptoms or it could be that it's from the lack of coffee (I gave it up for lent).**

**Anyways, be honest, did you really expect the turn of events? This was only a little, there's still more Kunai to come and let's just say, it's not going to be pretty. So until Sunday!**

**-Anbu**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Nineteen: Secrets – Part II**

The next three days were agonizing but they could've been worse. With the Second exam was going on and my nerves were on high. Shisui had yet to return and I did everything I could to curb my thoughts and ease the nerves. I whole-heartedly focused on my new training with Uncle Mori and Lady Suisei. It consisted of exercised and Kata repetitions from dawn to 8am, in ways it was nice that Yui, Mitsubachi and I were all at the same beginner's level of kenjutsu. After breakfast, Mitsubachi would return to Himitsu-obasan and do his daily lessons while I spend time with Lady Suisei and either discussing seals or she and Yui would pick on me, lightly teasing about Naruto. At lunch everyone present in the Estate joined Kisaki-mama for the meal and those that could would stick around for tea. I could never stay long because in the afternoons Jun-jiji had me return to doing light work on my business projects in Wave, which by the way successfully became my primary source of income. Dinner consisted of a family dinner followed by evening training with Uncle Mori, Lady Suisei, Yui and Mitsubachi. The time I had before bedtime, that time became the worst time for me because I would be attacked by an onslaught of thoughts.

'_Is Naruto okay? Did Orochimaru give Sasuke the curse mark? Did that sound team attack them? Has Pinkie cut her hair yet? When will Naruto and I see each other again? Where the hell is Shisui? Is he taking care of the snake problem? What am I going to do about Black Zetsu? He can't die, he has to be sealed. What if he returns? What if he knows about me? About all the things I know? Will he kill me? If I die, where will I go? Will I awake back home in my bed, in my world? I don't want to leave Naruto. I don't want to leave my family here. I don't… I don't want to even think about death. Lady Suisei, she's going to, NO. Focus on the now. On Naruto. Is he okay?'_

It was a never-ending circle of thoughts but those didn't bother me as much as coping and dealing with the simple fact that Lady Suisei was preparing for her death. Of all the thoughts that one is one I avoided at all costs. Heck it got so bad on the third day that I stopped using the Etherization technique and let the pain in my side overcome all thoughts because I knew, I know, Death is one thing I didn't handle well. Period.

"Hachiko?" I snapped out of my internal musing and let out a sigh. I was sitting with Lady Seisui and Kisaki-mama. Mitsubachi forewent lunch and tea since he was currently called away, along with Himitsu-obasama to greet the Fire Daimyo's son at the village gates. Jun-jiji and Mim had gone out to the shop since business was booming now that the production of Honey for the clan was relocated to a small orchard farm just 30 minutes outside of Konoha. Uncle Mori was responsible to oversee the bee farms and ensure our newest employers some protection.

"She's lost in her thoughts again. I told you Kisaki, it's been a habit she's developed lately." I noted how Kisaki-mama's had become slightly alarmed as Lady Suisei explained.

"Hachiko, are you depressed?" I blinked and stared at Kisaki-mama.

'I just have a lot on my mind.' I simply signed and took a sip of my tea. They had no idea that I was at my wits end just sitting here going through the motions till I could get some news about the Second Exam.

"I don't believe she'd depressed Kisaki, but perhaps a bit overwhelmed with something. As of late her thoughts have been consuming her. Am I right Hachiko?" I looked at Lady Suisei and nodded.

'I'll feel better soon. It's just a phase I assure you. Probably teen hormones.' I signed and both the old women started to laugh.

"Perhaps now is a good time as any to discuss of you and my grandson-in-law." I felt my face warm up at Kisaki-mama mentioning Naruto.

'What about He and I?' I asked and Lady Suisei smiled a bit.

"Like how far you two have gotten? I recall your grandfather took years to kiss Mi-ah-Mimori." Kisaki-mama started. I raised an eyebrow as Kisaki-mama elaborated that Jun-jiji and Mim's relationship had started out in secret and very slowly progressed, it took them four years to finally kiss and when they did, the two eloped.

"Sounds romantic right? Ah, I too remember my own first and true love." Kisaki-mama sighed and I paused.

'I thought you had many lovers?' I asked and Kisaki-mama nodded with a small warm smile.

"Oh plenty but only one man has my heart." She paused and I attentively sat up straighter. Lady Suisei smiled as if she had heard this story before. To me this was new.

"I was 19 at the time and at the, the 1st Shinobi War was gaining momentum and Konoha needed a supplier of goods. I was staying here in Konoha making deals with Nidaime at the time to benefit our Clan and the Land of Honey. That's when I met him, Hiruzen. He was assigned to show me around the village and be the diplomat. I slowly fell in love with him but he had just married during that time, so I tried to maintain a friendship with him… It turned out that I wasn't the only one who was feeling the overwhelming attraction. Throwing caution into the wind I became his lover during my stay but that was short lived. You see, although we kept our relationship a secret, his friend discovered us and it was his friend and rival that informed me that Hiruzen's wife had a child on the way. I didn't have the heart to tear a newly forming family apart. I didn't have the right to make him choose me over them. So I walked away, breaking mine and his heart." I blinked in shock and awe as Kisaki-mama carried on.

"Sometimes the heart although it fools you into doing what's right for yourself, only that it does harm to others... So much could've been prevented if I had slowed down and thought things through." Kisaki-mama sadly admitted.

'But do you regret it?' I asked and Kisaki-mama stared at me and I noted the sad but warm gleam in her honey colored eyes.

"Never. I might have given him up but I would never take back loving him. After all, your grandfather was the result of such a love." I had an entire different outlook on Kisaki-mama's life.

"You know Kisaki, you and Hiruzen could still have a chance, even this late into life. After all you're living here now. Both of you are single, there's nothing stopping you." Lady Suisei added and I nodded agreeing.

'Not to mention it would solidify the clan's position in the village.' I added and Kisaki-mama let out a small laugh.

"I suppose it's true but," Kisaki-mama paused and contemplated what Lady Suisei and I had just pushed for.

'You'll never know if you don't try.' I signed. Kisaki-mama stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Now this is strange, For I to be receiving dating advice from my own great-granddaughter, never in my life did I ever imagine this would happen. Where did you learn that eh?" Kisaki-mama asked and I blushed a little.

'N-Naruto suggested it to me when I was being reluctant in accepting my feelings for him.' I signed and then the two old women started to beam.

_'Kami-sama save me!'_

It was as if Kami answered my prayers and there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Kisaki-mama bellowed and a service staff girl came in the room.

"Kisaki-mama, Jun-sama and Mori-sama would like to see you in his office they said it was about a few business matters." Kisaki-mama nodded and stood up. I was going to stand when she signed for Lady Suisei and I to carry on with our tea. She left and Lady Suisei and I were left.

"How's your side now?" Lady Suisei asked. I grimaced.

_'Of course she'd notice it, no wonder she's been going easy on me during training.'_

'Just sore. Nothing I can't handle… Sensei, what do you know about sealing a soul in an inanimate object, is it possible? I mean I figured, if breaking chakra and sealing it for a later use works then it should be somewhat the same for a soul right?' I asked and Lady Suisei's face became hard to read.

"That is a strange and old concept that hasn't been asked nor have I mentioned it to you. Hachiko, what have you been dabbling in?" She asked and I fidgeted under her intense gaze. In reality, I had just asked because I had been curious. Last night my thoughts had focused on Black Zetsu, the bane of the Shinobi World's existence. Then for some strange reason I recalled the Shikon Jewel, from Inuyasha. That thing was a small itty bitty gem and yet it contained so much raw power from both good and evil. For some reason the thought was appealing and now I wanted to lock up Black Zetsu for good before he became troublesome for Naruto and, if it was possible, to prevent the main antagonist from ever being unleashed.

"Hachiko, this is a serious matter. Where did you hear of such a thing?" Lady Suisei asked.

'I thought about it. It's something that I'd like to kno-' Lady Suisei looked pissed. As if I had asked a forbidden topic.

"The Breaking of a soul and sealing is a forbidden art for a miko. Lives can't be prolonged by tearing our souls apart-" I blocked out everything after that.

_'Horcrux exist here?'_ I shook my left hand and the jingling of my bells caught Lady Suisei's attention.

'What, no I don't mean to prolong my life, what do I look like an immortality obsessed miko? What I meant is that, let's say there's a strong powerful being that can't be defeated, like a biju. Is it possible to seal it completely in an inanimate object?' I elaborated and Lady Suisei's hard face fell.

"I see. I, you must forgive me, I thought you were, never mind." I narrowed my eyes and saw in her eyes a bit of shame.

'You assumed I was considering living forever correct?' Lady Suisei nodded.

"Many young miko that I have personally taught, have succumbed to it. I was afraid you had taken the same turn. I was afraid I'd have to, _eliminate_ you." I froze in my seat. She was being dead serious.

'You meant they tried and succeeded? Doesn't tearing one's soul do some serious damage to one's chakra not to mention mentality?' I asked and Lady Suisei nodded.

"Aye. I never give your intellect enough credit." I blushed a little and saw how sorry Lady Suisei felt for thinking so badly of me.

"I apologize for such negative thoughts. However now I am very assured you'll make a fine Head Miko." She said with a proud smile.

"As for your question, it is possible to seal a complete soul or chakra being into an inanimate object, but it's complicated technique. It requires the heavy use of chakra that's in accessible to you Hachiko. Even if you used Senjutsu, it would be impossible for you. You only have access to one of your energies. And with seshin energy it's never been attempted." Lady Suisei informed me and I nodded but bit my lip.

'So there's no jutsu for it, what about creating a seal using seishin energy? I mean, I could change a few things, brush up on some jonin level fuuinjutsu and re-write it to make it meet my own needs, using seishin energy.' I fed her my on-the-spot-thoughts and Lady Suisei considered all I had signed about and nodded approving of my idea.

"Perhaps. After _the passing, _I don't think it'll be problem for you to figure out this little project of yours. After all, part of _the passing_ is so that I could give you all the experience and knowledge I have accumulated and my teachers before me have accumulated. But I must ask, why are you so interested in this topic?" I squirmed under her question.

_'I can't lie and I can't tell her the truth, it's hard and if I think of the future, I'll freeze.'_

"Is it to help future Jinchūriki?" I froze in my seat and Lady Suisei grinned.

"So it is." I wasn't going to stop her from assuming but her idea too worked. It was a good cover up. I nodded and she let out a sigh.

"I suppose that boy has been inspiring to push your miko knowledge and abilities beyond their capacity and it's good. I was right in knowing you'd be a good apprentice and if you succeed in this endeavor, then you'll go down in history. It's been over a 50 years since a Miko created a new and powerful sealing method and with Seishinjutsu, it's been more than a century." I nodded and then paled as I felt a small roll of nausea. There was something shifting in the air and I really hoped it had nothing to do with my sealing idea.

The next day after morning training and breakfast while I was getting dressed putting on a soft yellow jeogori shirt with green tying ribbon that matched my dark green chima skirt with gold leaves, Yui ran into my bedroom. I noted her hair was up in her favorite gisaeng style but what I heavily noticed was that she was dressed very nicely, her black chima skirt contrasting well with her dark blue jeogori with white belt and black tying ribbon.

"Shisui returned to the village not too long ago. He sent a message with Sai-kun that he'd arrive shortly. Luckily, most of the family is out. Ah, and Mitsubachi sent word that tomorrow would be perfect for accompanying him and Shuiji-sama around the village." I nodded and smirked at Yui.

'So dressing up very nicely in dark blue has nothing to do with Shisui?' I asked and Yui heavily blushed. I knew that she knew, Shisui's favorite color happened to be dark blue.

"Ahem. We should braid your hair and get you ready." I nodded and had her braid it into a side plait. As I finished getting ready there was a small knock on my door and Yui tended to it while I admired my looks in the mirror.

"They've released the line up for the final's!" Yui loudly declared and I quickly turned and took a hold of the paper in her hands. My honey colored eyes grazed over the paper and the pit of my stomach felt heavy.

oOoOo

Fight 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyūga Neji

Fight 2: Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara

Fight 3: Dosu vs Haruno Sakura

Fight 4: Aburame Shino vs Kankuro

Fight 5: Nara Shikamaru vs Temari

OoOoO

_ 'It's not completely off canon but Pinkie made it! I suppose this, the set up matches are fixed points that even with all the shit I've done to the timeline that can't be changed. Even if Pinkie is in there, why do I feel like the change in the air has gotten much worse?'_

I felt small knots in my stomach and paled. I ran to my private bathroom and puked.

"Hachiko-hime!" Yui ran after me and held my braid back.

"You look too pale. I should call your father and Shisui-san should come another day. It's evident you're not feeling well. You haven't been for the past few days." I finished barfing and shook my head.

I stood up and rinsed my mouth in the sink. I stared at my reflection and saw that I truly was a pale far too pale.

'I'll be fine. Something must have upset my stomach. It's been happening a lot lately but this is the first time I've thrown up.' I signed and Yui didn't look convinced.

"Hachiko-hime, your father he could give you medicine if it's a stomach bug going around. Please it's for your health." I meekly nodded as I felt how frantic Yui had gotten.

'Fine. If it will make you feel at ease but don't tell anyone else I'm feeling ill. Be sure to be discreet when you fetch Duelo-papa and do it after I see Shisui. I have much to discuss with him.' I made sure Yui understood and she nodded. We headed out to my sitting room and she had a soothing stomach tea made that really hit the spot and eased my queasiness that had started up once more in my stomach.

"Hachiko-hime, there have been rumors in circulation that the Hachimitsu were banished from the Land of Honey. Is there any truth in them? Is there anything you'd like me to say to the staff while you meet with Shisui? It bothers me greatly when they talk about the Clan and don't know that in doing so they're biting that hand that feeds them by adding to the rumors with their gossip." Yui elaborated and I felt her emit some disgust at the service staff and in that moment I decided to confine in her about Sandaime being Jun-jiji's father, the Clan's banishment from the Land of Honey and confirming Akuzetsu's possible attack coming up. Yui took it all in being as understanding as she could, her demeanor though took a hit and fell a bit but held between content and concern.

'You must tell no one, I'm trusting you with this and if you would please, I give you permission to threaten the staff by giving them extra work. More work always stop's talk between them. I'll have Mim look into it as well. If the staff is gossiping, it won't be long till they spread information along with lies.' Yui nodded and I stilled as I felt a bit of nausea. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Hachiko-hime are you alright?" Yui asked quickly and I felt the air in the room as she moved to my side.

'I don't like this.' I openly admitted and opened my eyes. Yui stared at me confused.

"Waiting?" She asked and I shook my head.

'What we just finished talking about, its a huge change. The Hachimitsu settling in Konoha should be a good thing but it doesn't feel like it.' I admitted.

"But this is good isn't it? You no longer have to leave Konoha, you and Naruto-kun can be together." I smiled a bit and nodded.

'True but, remember when I told you about my intuition with knowing if a change is good or bad?' Yui nodded and I further elaborated.

'This one isn't good. It doesn't feel good. It's getting worse. At first I believed it to be my sulking, you know how I've been since I last saw Naruto but slowly it's gotten worse. I think it's what's causing me to feel sick. Something bad is going to happen and I can't- Its getting to the point where there's no turning back.' I signed and Yui became concerned and she furrowed her brow.

"This is why you wish to speak with Shisui-san correct?" I nodded to this and well, there was also the fact that I needed to know if he had taken care of a certain snake. I perked up as I sensed Shisui's chakra.

'He's here. Bring him in and make sure no one is near, I'm going to seal off the entire room. You may reside in your room or if you'd like wait outside the door.' I signed and Yui nodded.

"I'll wait outside. It helps too that if your family members come, I can collect their messages." I nodded and Yui left. As I sat alone in the sitting room, I glared at my cup of tea.

_'The change that's coming is huge. Too huge for me to handle it seems… What if it ki-' _

I didn't finish forming my thoughts as the sitting room door slide open. Shisui walked in. he was dressed in ANBU clothes and he took a seat. Yui nodded at me from the door and closed it. I quickly activated the privacy seals and sealed the room. Shisui stared at the walls and let out a sigh. He hid well his reaction but on the inside he was deeply curious and satisfied.

"I assume you called me here to know of the progress with Orochimaru?" I nodded and he smiled and sat down across from me.

"Well that Tanuki you got the information from was right. We managed barely, to save the Kazekage. He sustained a lethal injury but Orochimaru got away. However he's no long a problem as he is dead. I confirmed the kill." My emotions went from dire to no-fucking-way.

'W-Where did he die?' I asked and Shisui let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't be telling you but this could be important since you'd know if something's gone wrong, not to mention Team 7 will tell you about it." To that I froze.

_'He didn't get them did he?'_

"During the second exam Orochimaru infiltrated and killed a team of grass ninja, stole one for their faces to hide in the exam itself and he attacked Team 7. They managed to make it out alive but not unscathed. Sasuke's been marked with a curse mark, Kakashi managed to get a seal on it but it's affecting Sasuke as he's gotten broodier." I clenched my fists. This was one thing I had hoped would never happen.

'What about Naruto? Pinkie? How are they?'

"Sakura-chan did well and managed to protect them both while they were unconscious. Naruto suffered from chakra exhaustion. Naruto helped sort of to kill off Orochimaru. Naruto lost control and tore off a Sannin's arm. Unfortunately, with one arm the Sannin was able to mess with Naruto's seal but my team arrived on time and took care of him." I gaped at this and my nails dug into my palms. Naruto still got hurt, Sasuke still got the stupid curse mark and Pinkie… Pinkie still had to deal with living through it all.

_'Damn is still trying to survive despite my scheming.' _I felt a roll of nausea start again and I felt a bit dizzy. The shift in the air was getting worse.

"You don't look so good." Shisui commented and I shook my head. I pushed the revulsion away and focused on Shisui.

'It's stomach bug I caught. What of the snake's happy helper?' I asked and Shisui grinned.

"He forfeited right before he preliminaries and as he walked out, an ANBU of mine managed to get a neat little ink seal on him without his knowing. He's can't access his chakra because of the little seal. Currently he's under heavy interrogation with Ibiki." Inwardly I cheered but noted Shisui wasn't happy. His thoughts were lingering and there was a serious look on his face.

"There's something that doesn't fit though. I expected more of a struggle from Orochimaru. He's a sannin after all, even if he's one arm short. He's got to have tricks up his sleeve but the corpse we got, it's him, DNA and all says it's him. His signature style, the snake summons and yet, I have this feeling, small but it's there." I bit my lip and my happy world started to crumble as I realized what he was getting at.

'You don't think he's pretending to be dead, do you?' I asked and Shisui nodded.

"I do. However I don't think he'll surge up anytime soon, he'd be stupid to try an invasion with just Sound Ninja. Suna has re-aligned itself with Konoha, although the delegation and treaty conditions have severely changed. Giving Konoha more leverage… Ah, I really shouldn't talk politics with you." Shisui changed the topic and I pouted, even if I was feeling sick and emotionally unbalanced, there was never a missed opportunity when it came to getting an advantage for one's own personal gain and business.

'Fine but thank you for the hint. I'm sure Suna economy will take a hit and prices for goods will skyrocket and real estate, well depends on the Kazek-' Shisui's eye twitched and he suddenly shook his head not believing what I was signing.

"You got all of that from what I said?" He asked interrupting me and I nodded.

'Mark my words if you squeeze too hard a hand of friendship, eventually the other party will pull away, even if it must cut it's hand off. When you want to get on someone's good side you don't strangle them. You give them a treat but don't present it as a treat, you present it as a mutual agreement of friendship. A sense of false security does wonders for manipulation.' Now Shisui was interested in what I had to say.

"So you're saying keep the agreement as is and let them have a little something extra?" He asked and grinned.

'I didn't say it like _that._ I meant, more along the lines of free trade for Konoha in exchange missions. That is the Kazekage's biggest concern at the moment right?' Shisui's eyes narrowed.

"You're being greedy and looking out for your business activities but you make a good point. Who or what are your sources?" He asked and I grinned.

'It's a trade secret… Say, is it me or is it getting hot?' I asked and suddenly felt drowsy.

"Hachiko!"

I felt the world begin to spin and the world went out of focus.

* * *

-Late Afternoon-

"She'll be fine with rest." That was Duelo-papa's voice and he was worried.

"You sure it's not the flu?" That was Mim and her overbearing distress began to make me uncomfortable.

"She's perfectly healthy but something external must be making her feel sick." Duelo-papa tried to assure Mim.

"She must be stressing again. I told you mother it was too soon to tell her of our relation to _him_. You should've waited a bit after bringing up Akuzetsu's, you've only further pushed her stress." Jun-jiji reprimanded Kisaki-mama. I didn't intend to open my eyes so that the tension would get worse.

"Oh no, she has every right, we all agreed we wouldn't coddle her. It's what made her this way in the first place. We let her mask her feelings when we should've had her faced them. I know how bad she was after Akuzetsu attempted against her life and then when Karen had her go, it nearly destroyed her. Jun, I really wished you wouldn't talk about your father that way." Kisaki-mama argued back and reprimanded Jun-jiji who scoffed. I had never heard Jun-jiji act this way, especially to Kisaki-mama.

"Some father her was." Jun-jiji snapped and I felt the tension in the room grow.

_'Well fuck, it got worse without me waking anyways.'_

"What do you mean by that?" Kisaki-mama asked and just before Jun-jiji could reply Uncle Mori interrupted.

"Quiet both of you. You speak as if she's weak when she's not. Hachiko may appear fragile but she's not made of glass. She's a strong girl with too much on her shoulders for now. No heir, now child, should bare with all that she has so far. Normal people, they'd break under these conditions but not Hachiko. Mother you should consider pushing back the date for stepping down as Matriarch and brother, you should know better than to talk back to Mother. Let's just focus on Hachiko." Uncle Mori didn't finish because Jun-jiji growled.

"No. Let's do this now. I have all the reasons in the world to coddle and protect _my _grandchild on my own terms." Jun-jiji sounded pissed.

"Jun, don't." Mim hissed and I felt the tension reach it's breaking point. Duelo-papa was getting uncomfortable, heck I was feeling uncomfortable and felt like squirming but stilled as Jun-jiji furiously spewed his heart out in a soft but menacing voice I never heard him use.

"No Mori, she has to know exactly what her method of raising a child does. I bore your expectations and didn't complain once but you have no idea how much it hurt me. Your method failed mother. It had nothing to do with 'Setsu being ambitious, it was you. You pushed everything on me from an early age, '_Jun this' and 'Jun that'_. I can see why 'Sestu became the way he is. He knew exactly who he was and where he came from. But I could never have that could I? I pushed myself into doing everything you asked of me just to get one damn tiny hint and not once did you let me know about _him_ or if he even knew I existed."I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Jun-jiji acting like a teenage boy. It was strange as he carried on my heart felt heavier and my stomach knotted up.

"Oh but when 'Setsu, he did me the greatest favor, even if he didn't mean to as he was hoping I'd break. He let me know just the identity of my father and I did break when I learned that he knew I existed. You have no idea how disillusioned I was. My father, the legendary professor, the God of Shinobi, couldn't make time to see me, his son. You have no idea how jealous I was all those years. Himitsu got to meet her father. Hanzo the Salamander, made time for her until he died, and he too was a legendary. 'Setsu, he got to meet his father a couple of times before he disappeared of the face of the earth and his father was a Kazekage. And Mori, well we all know why his father was never around seeing as you weren't sure who his father was exactly until we were teenagers and you knew for sure who his fathe-" A resounding slap echoed and I held my breath. The Tension in the room diminished and all there was left was pain, sorrow and regret.

I heard a shuffle and I knew Kisaki-mama had stomped out of the room and Mim with her, along with another. Jun-jiji, Uncle Mori and Duelo-papa remained in the room. Jun-jiji was hurting, physically and emotionally. He had let it all out and it had hurt Kisaki-mama greatly. Duelo-papa was at a loss but Uncle Mori, I expected him to be pissed but strangely he was just sad.

"You really shouldn't have. I never reprimanded her out of respect. Not even 'Sestu got away with it, ever. But you… You really hurt her and now you're going to go apologize. She did everything she did to protect you. She didn't want you to be hurt by the truth. Your father already had a family and that he was busy being Hokage but in way's brother, you are right. Your father could've made an effort but perhaps we don't know why he chose to do things the way he did. You can't put all the blame on Kisaki-mama." Uncle Mori was very wise, when he wanted to be and this was one of those moments.

"You know I understand why you want to protect Hachiko. You don't want her to feel the stress you did growing up. You want her at her own pace do things, right?" Uncle Mori asked. I assumed Jun-jiji nodded.

"Then let's just take easy steps like letting her choose what to focus on and we can work from there." Uncle Mori suggested.

"Jun, I believe he's correct. I think we should all discuss things further in your office. We don't want to wake Hachiko. We can have Yui check up on her at different interval in the night and tomorrow, we'll have a talk with Hachiko." Duelo-papa added and the three men left my room. I sat up and let out a long sigh.

_ 'When did my family start to crack?' _Tear's welled up and I hugged my knees as the onslaught of thoughts started up again and began to overwhelm me.

'_Himitsu-obasama's father is Hanzo the Salamander? Are Nagato and Konan aware of Mitsubachi and Himitsu-obasama's relation to Hanzo? If they ever find out, would they come after them? Jun-jiji, I never knew he was that torn up… I wonder if Sandaime-jiji knows of this? 'Setsu, is that short of Akusetsu? His father, Jun-jiji said was a Kazekage, which one? Uncle Mori is the only one that's sort of normal… but still he was so upset. Jun-jiji cracked, he cracked. Oh kami, what if I crack next?'_

I started to bawl as I was bombarded by other thoughts like Orochimaru's death and it's implications, Kabuto's capture by ANBU, and then surged forward the nasty feeling that churned in my gut and the never ending cycle of thoughts started up once again. I started to hiccup as I cried and slowly drove myself mad

_'I-I can't handle this, all this. I thought I could but I can't. There's just too much going on. I was being stupid thinking I could handle the stress from messing with the timeline and that damn stupid queasiness from what's coming is just too much. I just wish Naruto were here.'_

* * *

-Duelo-

Duelo learned so much, too much about the Hachimitsu he didn't need to know. He stared at the documents on his desk and rubbed his temples. Today had bee far to dramatic. Far too, cumbersome and he was associated with these people through Hachiko.

_'Oh Rei, What a mess Hachi and I are in, but I will find a way to make her feel better.'_

At first when Duelo heard Hachiko had fallen ill, he assumed it was because of the seasons transition into Autumn was approaching. Hachiko always got sick at the time all plants began to sleep for the winter but that was not the case when he checked her.

He needed to find a way to help Hachiko as soon as possible. He was fully aware of all her burdens that caused her a great deal of stress but mostly it was his fault she was in this current position. He didn't know what Kaguya's Flower would do to her in full detail when she was in a coma. He only knew two things, that the Flower gave the drinker of the infusion strong vitality and it granted a person a growth in spiritual energy. What he didn't know was that it would cause his little girl's sensitivity towards chakra to increase beyond what it should've been because of her early exposure to the Kyuubi's Chakra when she was a baby.

A normal sensor could easily ignore the changes in the chakra in the air it but because of Hachiko's extra-sensitivity it was evident why Hachiko felt sick to her stomach. Before, when Hachiko had started seishinjutsu training, it had been light headaches but now. This was different and Duelo had no one to blame but himself.

_'There has to be a way to make you feel better Hachiko, Daddy will find a way to fix what he screwed up. Daddy promises.'_

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Soon. He'd get to talk to her in person soon. All the pieces were in position now the waiting game would commence. Soon Little Black flower would be his to cultivate.

Black Zetsu grinned wickedly as he got the memories from the White Zetsu spores, Little Black Flower was starting to feel ill already and this was only the beginning.

**'Perfect. Right on schedule, soon you'll be mine.'**

* * *

**A/N: So more secrets have been revealed! Hachiko is now finally showing the stress of all the things that she's been pushing into the backburner. She just has no idea how much more is to come, but she does feel it.  
**

**Next Chapter will come out Next Friday and guess who's back next chapter? I won't say who because there are several 'who's'.**

**Ah, I have been asked to put up a family tree and I will! Just need to figure out how and where. I have one ready but it's done with Excel, so I'll figure out a way to link it to my profile and let you all know once it's ready.  
**

**So until next time, **

**-Anbu**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So quick thing to note, I did a light revision, because I spotted some small minor fixable glitches in HK I and II. **

**Hachiko is actually 13. She's older because she was born January 1, thus ages up first. So anything related to her age has been fixed in past chapters. **

**Between HK I and II. I made it, so that Hachiko spent about 6 years away instead of five. She still left at late age 7, spend ages 8-12 in Honey and after her 13****th**** birthday, she returned to Konoha.**

**That being clarified, on to the actual Chapter! Everyone got their pervy glasses? Yes, okay. Enjoy! XD**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here] + Warning: Innocent nude scenes ahead!**

* * *

**Twenty: Skewed**

**-Jiraiya-**

Lovely specimens left and right, a shame he was left to do this at night now that he was training the little gaki, Uzumaki Naruto in the mornings and afternoons. Shifting his attention from the public baths Jiraiya's eye landed on a rare beauty in one of the private hot spring areas. She had very light blonde hair, almond shaped brown eyes and soft light skin. Jiraiya couldn't help but compare her to Tsunade, his big-chested teammate once upon a time long ago. The two women shared similar features but this woman had far more delicate skin, as he noted how her body had a nice radiant luster and her face shape was more oval than Tsunade.

The woman stood up and Jiraiya blinked twice, this woman was tall, had an amazing rack (for not being Tsunade) but what really got him were fine curves this woman possessed.

_'Not from Konoha, they don't make them like that here. Definitely lead female character material.'_

Jiraiya wrote down in his notebook the details of the curvaceous beauty. She was capital H-O-T. Her long wet blonde hair cascading down below her voluptuous ass, gently hugging her hips would be great for a scene in his next book. It was a shame her back faced him as she grabbed a towel to cover up her body.

As the lovely specimen began to walk away, a name was called out.

"You're done soaking Himitsu?" Jiraiya shivered as he saw the fire daimyo's plump wife, he didn't see her before as he was focused on the beautiful woman, now known as Himitsu.

"Over soaking with this particular infusion is meant to make the skin over sensitive and extremely alluring, I don't need it. You could stay longer if you wish. After all, as the Daimyo's wife, you must maintain your position." The Beautiful Himitsu said with a smile and Jiraiya noted this down, never hurt to get this little bit of information, he'd have to ask about the infusion later to incorporate into his own book.

"Don't over step your boundaries concubine. Even if you can satisfy _my _husband and have his favor, you're beauty will fade soon and so will his favor. _That boy_ _of yours_, won't be enough and he will send you away, like many other's before you." The beautiful woman didn't react to Madame Shijimi's words. Instead the beautiful woman simply smiled, Jiraiya shivered, it was malicious smile.

"That's true. Let's agree that when I'm sent away, I'll be sure to _thank you _publicly for all the time's you _fed_ my son and I." That there was a threat and Jiraiya realized who the beautiful woman, Himitsu was as Madame Shijimi paled.

_'This is the Poisonous Mistress! The one who ruined political and ninja careers with her words immediately on her arrival to the Capital. Nope I don't plan on getting ruined by her if I'm caught. Sannin or not, she's the reason Orochimaru lost favor with the Daimyo during the elections for Yondaime. I'm just going to sneak away now that I have my muse. Himitsu.'_

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

"Hachiko-hime, your father and grandfather are here." I turned slowly to Yui who had been with me since she woke up… I didn't get much sleep seeing as I had wasted all night figuring out my family's crazy family tree. Yui let Jun-jiji and Duelo-papa with into the room and she stood behind them off to the side sending me a small glance of worry. I noted that Duelo-papa was in medic mode as he first started off by checking my health. One diagnostic jutsu later, his medic mode turned into a mesh of Dad/Medic Mode. I put my head down and let my hair curtain conceal my exhaustion.

"You haven't slept, have you? Did you hear the conversation last night?" He asked carefully and I noted Jun-jiji became stiff. I nodded and Jun-jiji paled a bit. Duelo-papa let out a long sigh.

"I was afraid you were awake while that was going on. Hachiko, did you stay awake thinking?" I hesitantly looked up. Duelo-papa let out another sigh and he opened up his medic bag. He took out a syringe and some little glass bottle with a liquid in it.

"Hachiko, this is a sedative, it'll put you to sleep. I don't want to resort to this but if you're having trouble, then I'll be forced to do it. Am I clear?" I frowned and finally Jun-jiji spoke up.

"It's my fault that she's not well rested Duelo. I apologize Hachiko. Giving you more to think about, more to stress about-" I interrupted Jun-jiji and signed.

'I'll feel better once you and Kisaki-mama make up.' Jun-jiji was now utterly taken aback and Duelo-papa and Yui eyed me, a bit confused.

"Will that ease your mind?" Jun-jiji asked and I nodded.

"Consider it done." I looked at him and glared a little further confusing the three adults.

'Don't do it if you won't mean it. Kisaki-mama was hurt by your words and while I agree that she might of put too much on you, partially you are to blame too. Growing up you didn't trust her enough to talk to her about it. I just don't want, I don't want what's left of my family to fall apart.' I admitted and felt my chest get heavy and my stomach started to churn.

_'The more I think about family and it falling to pieces, the more- Oh kami, not again!'_

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I could sense their worry and Yui held my hair back as I puked nothing but water and stomach acid. I rinsed my mouth and returned to bed. Duelo-papa was pensive and I carefully noted how he felt bad for me and partially how he blamed himself. Jun-jiji stared at me with full concern.

"How many times today has she thrown up?" Duelo-papa asked Yui.

"Four times since I arrived. Each time she was silent and lost in thought." Duelo-papa further questioned Yui while Jun-jiji approached my bed and sat beside me and began to pet my hair, like he use to when I was little.

"Did she have breakfast this morning?" Duelo-asked and Yui nodded.

"Yes but most of it she's thrown up. This time, she's puked nothing but water and stomach acid." Duelo-papa turned his attention to Jun-jiji and I.

"I need to get some vitamins, preferably we should put her on liquids and keep her hydrated. Should she not get better, we'll have to move her to the hospital." Duelo-papa said giving his ultimatum. I nodded not daring to argue while he was in medic-mode.

"I'll have everything brought over. Don't worry about it Duelo. Hachiko, I will mean it when I apologize to Mother so don't worry about it anymore. You focus on getting better" Jun-jiji said softly but with honesty behind his words. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and got up.

"Come Duelo, we can discuss in my office the list of things for Hachiko's recovery." Jun-jiji said to Duelo-papa. The two left and Yui sat beside me and smiled.

"I've never seen Jun-sama's soft side." I nodded and added.

'He wasn't always so regal.' I simply replied.

The days that followed, I had been kept within the Estate due to random bouts of hurling my guts out. Jun-jiji and Kisaki-mama too didn't want anyone outside the estate know about my current condition and then it reaching _him_. Duelo-papa came by every morning and evening to check up on me. More often than not, Mitsubachi would pop in and we'd trade _redbooks_. He at first had been a bit upset that I wouldn't be able to show him around Konoha personally but I did promise to do it once I got better. Then one visit, he brought over a redbook and we both began trading books from our own private collections. Lady Suisei didn't visit for long periods as she started to work with Duelo-papa to find ways to curb my nausea. Lady Suisei had traveled a lot before and she knew of many herbal treatments to curb nausea. Her knowledge along with Duelo-papa's medical prowess were sure to get me something to stop the icky nausea. Uncle Mori would sometimes drop by and talk with Yui and I, mostly with Yui. I had a feeling he had a thing for her… Sometimes I wondered if I should let him know he had competition with Shisui and Minamoto Chinen.

As the week passed by, Pinkie dropped by for a visit. I spotted her short hair and immediately began to worry. Then I noted a light scar on her neck going down her collarbone. Then there was the way her green eyes didn't have an innocent shine. I completely went livid.

"Hachi, you look so pale." Pinkie fussed as she took a seat beside my bed. Yui had left the room to get some tea. I nodded.

"I bumped into Nanase-san while I was at the dango shop with my um sensei for the month, she told me that you needed someone to talk to and Anko-sensei let me have a bit of the day to drop by... Uh so long as I got a discount coupon from you… Anko-sensei really like sweets." I raised my eyebrow.

_'Interesting. Anko's her sensei. While that's riveting, I need to know about the exams and there's not time like the present.'_

'Enough about me, how's your sensei? Tell me about the exams.' I asked and Pinkie turned a bit down. This raised little red flags in my mind. Her eyes went downcast and she stared off to the side.

"The first exam was just a paper exam. I can't elaborate the details but Naruto barely managed, at one point I thought he was going to give up but he heroically proclaimed he wouldn't back down and he inspired many of the others taking the exam to endure." I smiled at that. Naruto's perseverance was one I was aware of but it made me proud to hear it. Pinkie's small smile and nostalgia went away and her eyes became a bit dark, filled with pain and sorrow.

"T-The second exam though, while once more I can't give you the details, it was," Pinkie's voice cracked and I felt her distress roll off in waves as she began to cry and shake a little.

"I-It was, I-I was so scared. Naruto h-he used _that chakra_ with an opponent a-after Sasuke got b-bit and I-I thought he was p-poisoned. I-I didn't know w-what to do. Then N-Naruto was l-losing it… T-The enemy, h-he s-said your n-name. I-I'm sorry I didn't pay much attention. N-Naruto managed to tear off the enemy's arm before the A-ANBU arrived and with S-Sasuke was passed out… I-I didn't- I was pathetic." I put my hand over her shaking hand and Pinkie relaxed a little.

"I-I thought I h-had almost l-lost them both and when I a-asked the ANBU if we were going to b-be removed, th-they said we had to carry on a-and see the exam through. S-So I alone, had to k-keep watch and w-we were a-attacked again long after." Pinkie hiccupped and wiped her tears. Her emotions were overwhelming her. I grew angry hearing how she was left alone, how the ANBU left them to carry on the exam and left her alone. I was so going to have a word with Shisui.

"B-But I made it, alone I managed. I set up traps and took on all th-three. I-I got trapped, one of them pulled my hair and they were going to go after S-Sasuke. So I had to cut it and I… I killed them." Pinkie's growing despair vanished and her voice firmed up and she cleared her throat.

_'That's not right! The sound team, the Dozu guy's name was on the list for the finals… Did another sound team go after them? What the hell is going on?'_

"I did what I had to do to keep my teammates safe and that doesn't make me a bad person." It sounded more like a mantra for herself than a statement. I felt my stomach churn.

_'Pinkie, sh-she had her first kill. No one helped her… Lee didn't show up, Team 10 didn't show up. This was not according to canon.' _ I felt the bile rise and I burst out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"H-Hachi?" Pinkie trailed behind and helped me by holding back my hair. I felt Yui arrive and as I washed my mouth Yui stood behind Pinkie.

"Oh no, not again." Yui gasped and I noted Pinkie went on alert.

"Again? H-Hachi what's wrong with you?" Pinkie asked alarmed and I looked at Yui who gave me the _I'm-sorry-look_.

'Nothing, just an upset stomach. Come let's take a seat.' I signed and went back to bed, Pinkie sat beside me. Pinkie eyed me curiously and her forehead furrowed, a clear sign she was worrying. Yui handed me a stomach calming tea infusion and Pinkie got to enjoy a green tea.

"Hachiko-hime, I'll be outside and give you two privacy." Yui bowed and left. Pinkie waited till Yui was out and she popped her question in slight whisper, her face lightly blushing, and her curiosity teeming.

"You're not, you know, pregnant are you?" My face burned red and shook my head.

'Naru and I haven't gone that far and I'm too young! I'm 13 not age appropriate for such things.' I signed and Pinke embarrassedly blushed but nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to be sure since you two are rather close. Ah, um, you, you haven't by any chance lost ribbon have you?" PInke asked and I shrugged.

'I wouldn't know. I don't keep track of my ribbons but Yui would know. Why?' I asked and Pinkie looked a bit contemplative.

"Um, nothing. Naruto was only freaking out a bit before the second exam. The redhead from Suna, he had a teal ribbon and Naruto didn't take it well." I blinked and then shook my head.

'They sell ribbons everywhere, chances are it was probably a low class ribbon to rile up Naruto.' I further pressed but now that I thought about it, I didn't feel sure about that. Pinkie nodded but she was reluctant to accept it, so now I had a little seed of doubt.

_'What if Gaara's been stalking around here? NO. Hachi, relax. You'd know if he had. Focus on Pinkie.'_

'So, you're sensei for the month,' I started and Pinkie perked up a bit.

"Oh, she was the proctor for the second exam. She's a poisons expert and I… Well I asked her to train me because I didn't want to be useless anymore and just in case, in the future if Naruto or Sasuke were ever poisoned..." He voice trailed away but I focused on her earlier words.

_'Pinkie doesn't know it's a curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. She thinks it was poison in his system that knocked him out... That's why she thought she was loosing him and Naruto earlier.'_

"Hey, Hachi?" I snapped out of my thought and Pinkie smiled sadly.

"Thanks for listening. I have to get back to training. I don't want to be the only one on my team to be caught slacking and besides I have to avenge Ino." I stilled and Pinkie looked serious and angry.

'What happened to Ino?' I asked and Pinkie grimaced.

"I forgot to tell you about the Preliminaries." I noticed Pinkie's eyes get heavy with discontent and anger.

"Ino squared off with a guy from Sound, Dozu. He ruptured her ear canals and cut up her face. I'm going to make sure he never soils another girls beauty again." My eyes widen at that.

_'That's not how it's supposed to have happened… So then, Did Pinkie face off with Choji?'_

"That and Choji, made me promise to get payback for Ino after our fight." I nodded and Pinkie had this dark determination behind her green eyes. These exams were changing my best friend and I wasn't sure if it was for the better. After she left I began to contemplate the minor changes going on.

_'A different sound team had gone after Sasuke on Orochimaru's command. That wasn't how things were supposed to happen and yet they did._ _But Pinkie said Naruto was set off by hearing my name… How does Orochimaru know my name and connection to Naruto?'_

I felt a headache coming on and decided to sleep it off. Nothing was making sense and the more I thought about it the more tired I became.

* * *

**-Days Later with Jiraiya-**

"Okay what's wrong gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he noted Naruto wasn't focusing on summoning. His mind was elsewhere and this couldn't go on for another day. Today though was worse. The kid was pulling out his hair and not yelling, not a good sign.

"Thoughts okay." Naruto admitted and his face was a familiar kind of sadness, the kind that involved a girl. Jiraiya pointed to the ground and Naruto sat down.

"A wise monkey told me about a certain fox playing with a certain forbidden bee. Does your concentration have anything to do with the Hachimitsu heiress?" Jiraiya beamed as he noted how Naruto froze.

"H-How do you know that? No one is sup-" Naruto stopped talking as Jiraiya held out his hand.

"I told you, a wise monkey, who also mentioned that it's a secret."

"Jiji?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded, noting that the boy wasn't as stupid as people said he was.

"He didn't elaborate but just mentioned you can't see your little bee boo. So this is the part where you tell me the details and if it's convincing, I'll see what I can do about seeing her, one way or another." Naruto beamed and Jiraiya smiled to himself, not only did he score material for a smutty teen-series he'd been working on but it felt good to hear about the little bee that captured Minato's son's heart.

* * *

**-Back to Hachiko-**

Everyone got use to my bedridden state. I would sometimes go into the garden but not far from a bathroom due to the queasiness. It took 2 whole days after Pinkie's visit for me to start feeling a bit better. Kisaki-mama and Lady Suisei dropped by every time around lunch and would eat a meal with me. Ever since Jun-jiji apologized, Kisaki-mama had changed a little. She was less flamboyantly loud and more motherly towards Jun-jiji, Uncle More and Himitsu-obasama, when she (Himitsu) dropped by. Himitsu-obasama had been busy with the Daimyo so she'd hardly come to the Estate. She was staying at the Daimyo's Mansion, last I heard. Uncle Mori carried on training Mitsubachi, who refused to stay in the Daimyo's mansion for some reason. So he and Yui were being taught to Kenjutsu.

Lunch today was rather lonely. Kisaki-mama was invited to have lunch with Hiruzen-jiji and everyone else was busy with something. So it was only Mitsubachi, Yui and I.

"Ah! You're eating food!" Mitsubachi pointed out as I ate a small plate of fruit. I nodded.

'I can't eat much but what ever works.' I signed at carried on eating. My appetite had started up again and the nausea, although there, I began to ignore it altogether. As we ate, I listened to Yui and Mitsubachi talk about training. A knock interrupted us as a service staff member entered the room and bowed.

"Hachiko-hime, there's a visitor at the gate, Uchiha Sasuke." I paused and expanded my range and sure enough someone was there but it was low powered and definitely not Sasuke. I hid my smile as I felt a small tug.

'Let him in to my private sitting room get some tea and snacks I'll be there shortly.' I signed and Yui translated.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Ah, he's one of the competitors for the Finals. You know him?" Mitsubachi asked and I nodded.

'I trained with him before. I'll be back in a bit.' I signed and Mitsubachi nodded and hummed to himself. I got up and Yui looked at me concerned and I signed one-handedly.

'If he's here alone it's important and probably something he needs in private. You can stay and finish your meal, I'll take care of everything.' Yui nodded.

As I approached the room I noted he was already there and he was slightly on edge. My heart drummed in my ribcage. I slowly walked in and he stared at me and blinked twice. I noted the tea and snacks were on the low chabudai table and I shut the sliding door closed and activated the seals to close off the room. The walls glowed pink and I slowly neared and he slowly stood up. Releasing the henge, my eyes watered up as I saw Naruto, well a shadow clone of him, but him nonetheless.

His blue eyes were filled with worry, sadness and longing. I stopped walking and his hand brushed the tear that had slipped out.

"My Ero-Hachi," He simply said and his hands took a hold of my shoulders and he gently nuzzled the side of my face. I let out a long sigh and my arms wrapped around his torso as his lips left small hot butterfly kisses on my cheek leading up to my lips. I shivered as his lips lightly met mine and gently small pecks of kisses turned into a full-blown passionate kiss. I moaned lightly as I felt his hands tug the white jeogori tying ribbon and the jeogori to the side. His fingers gently brushed on my shoulders but one hand in particular traced the mark on my shoulder and it gave me chills and made my knees weak. Naruto pulled away and began to kiss lightly my neck until he reached the mark on my shoulder and lightly kissed and began to lick it. The pit of my stomach began to get hot. Naruto lightly began to suck the mark and I felt like melted butter, if he kept on going I was sure to collapse.

"N-Na-r-ru." I gasped as the feeling in my lower tummy began to pulse and Naruto froze and backed up. His eyes were wide and a big smile crossed his face.

"You just, you said my name. You just said my name!" He hugged me and spun me around. I got a bit lightheaded and pale and he noticed and set me down on his lap as he sat down.

"Hachi? You don't look good. Here, have some tea!" He frantically grabbed his cup and handed it to me. I hesitantly drank a bit and then he took the cup and set it back on the small table. Naruto's arms around me tightened and he rubbed his nose on my cheek.

"Sakura told me you were sick. I couldn't focus on training and so I told pervy-sage, my sensei for the month um about us. Well, Jiji told him some but he asked me too and he said I needed to get you out of my system and he sent me to come see you… Uh well I'm not supposed to be here but don't worry, pervy-sage promised to cover for me." Naruto admitted in a soft voice. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek. I thanked Kami and Jiraiya for letting Naruto get away with this little act of defiance, even if it was sneaky and underhanded.

'I missed you so much.' I signed and leaned my head on his chest. Naruto held me tightly and I closed my eyes, feeling at ease and forgetting everyone and everything. I felt his lips brush against mine and I straddled his waist and pushed him down as we kissed. The air in the room felt intoxicating. My exposed shoulder tingled as I melted into him. I shivered as his hips lightly pushed against mine. I blushed but pushed back. Naruto groaned and lightly thrust again. His lips trailed to my neck.

_'We probably shouldn't be doing this. Ah~'_

My mind cleared as I felt Naruto's teeth sink into my shoulder as his hips rocked against me again. I let out a small moan and I felt Naruto smile on my skin. I felt little prickles on my exposed skin and stiffened as I felt Kyuubi's chakra seep out of the seal and be pushed once more into the mark. Naruto's hand gently petted my hair and his hips lightly rocked against me making me forget about the pain as I relaxed. We were like this for a good few minutes until I he pulled away and sat up. I stared into his red eyes now turning blue and where lust had been, fright emerged. His lips were lightly covered in blood and I saw his horrified face as he realized he'd done it again.

"H-Hachi I-" I sat up and kissed him, discarding my white jeogori before any on my shoulder blood fell on it. He slowly eased into the kiss and then pulled away.

"No. Hachi you can't keep excusing me for-" I put my finger on his lips and tapped against them.

'I can and will because it's you. I understand that this mark, I know what it means and why you had to do it again, even if you're not sure.' I signed and Naruto sighed.

"I-I do know… Well now I do. It, the fuzzball, He just said that it was necessary for _Gaara_ to keep away and that the chakra I had pushed in last time… It was fading. The stronger the mark the louder the claim… But you're not something I can claim. You're not a collectible or a something, you're Hachiko, my important person." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

'My Naru. You're my important person too.' I tapped against his back and he nodded. I stayed in his arms and a serene comfort settled upon us both.

"You know, I don't want to go but I need to… Maybe _teme_ can visit again?" He suggested and I smiled and pecked his lips.

'Sure. Henge back.' I let him go and while he transformed I took some napkins and cleaned off the blood and padded the mark before putting on my white jeogori.

"Ya know, I forgot to ask, why aren't you wearing you're usual colors?" He asked and I replied.

'I'm sick. I can't go out, so there's no point in dressing up.' I signed and Naruto, now 'Sasuke' nodded. We parted with one last kiss, it was uncomfortable though because he looked like Sasuke. I walked him out of the estate and returned with Yui and Mitsubachi who had finished their meal.

"You said a little bit. If an hour is a little bit, I can't imagine what five minutes means to you." Mitsubachi joked and took a sip from his tea. I blushed a little but I couldn't help but smile like an idiot for the rest of the day.

* * *

**\- 2 Weeks Before the Finals -**

Naruto's visit had done me some good. Everyone noted that I was in lighter spirits. I was now down to puking three times a day. However that wasn't enough for Duelo-papa. One morning, I was feeling rather exhausted so I missed when Duelo-papa and Lady Suisei had dropped. I was too lost in my dreams, more like memories of Naruto and I's last steamy reunion. So later on in the day, when I was awake I noticed something felt off. It was when Mim had stopped by to ask Yui how I was that I noticed why I felt off. I didn't sense her. I didn't know what she was feeling. I started to shake as I stared at her.

"Hachiko?" She asked and I closed my eyes and tried to sense Yui or anyone else but I got nothing.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!' _

My shaking continued and I felt Mim's stare but I wasn't sure what she was feeling. She quickly moved in and checked my temperature and then hummed to herself. Mim's hazel eyes, I couldn't know for sure what she was feeling but it was evident she was worried as a somber expression on her face formed.

"Yui go get Duelo. Hachiko's not well. She's shaking too much." Yui left the room and Mim petted my hair.

"Everything will be alright Hachiko." Mim tried to assure me but I was still freaking out on the inside.

_'I can't sense them. If I can't sense them, then I can't, I won't know when Black Zetsu is around… What am I going to do with out my sensory?'_

Duelo-papa arrived and with him Lady Suisei. Mim told them about the uncontrollable shakes I had just managed to get under control. Both Duelo-papa and Lady Suisei stared at me and looked at each other.

'You know something. You don't look surprise. What did you two do?' I narrowed my eyes and signed shakily. Mim stared at the two too and I noted she too eyed them.

"You're not nauseous right?" Duelo-papa asked. I stilled and realized that he was right. I hadn't puked at all.

"You can't sense a single thing either, correct?" Lady Suisei added and I narrowed my eyes again.

'What did you two do?' I asked once more.

"Have I taught you nothing? What's the first rule I taught you?" Lady Suisei asked.

'Know what you have on you.' I signed and then I observed myself.

_'White chima, White jeogori, charm bracelet with mute character, two bells, a pink bead, Oh, that's new.' _

My fingers traced a new addition to the charms on my bracelet. It was a small dark brown glass bead, larger than the pink one and it had small gold characters all around.

'Why is there a seal on this bead? What does it do?' I signed and further inspected the tiny seal. It was too complex for me to understand.

"Think of it like a chakra suppression seal but not for chakra. What it does is it locks up your ability to use _the third eye,_ your sensory as you so call it. Your father and I figured out that it was your _third eye_ that was causing your illness. It's developing faster than you can handle. So starting tomorrow, I'll be training you how to manually activate and deactivate the seal." Lady Suisei explained. I frowned and Duelo-papa let out a long sigh.

"Hachiko, you have to understand that we're doing what's best for you." Duelo-papa tried to reason with me.

'I feel handicapped. My sensory made up for my lack of voice. Imagine my horror when I couldn't sense at all. I thought for sure something else was wrong with me. Next time a warning would be nice.' Duelo-papa nodded. Mim gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but drop my put off attitude.

"I know you don't like it when we do things concerning you with out your input but this was necessary. You've lost too much weight and getting you back to health is important at the moment." Duelo-papa apologized. Lady Suisei nodded too.

"You need to be at top health for when my time comes Hachiko. Three weeks ought to get you back to prime health." Sadness welled up as I was reminded about Lady Suisei's upcoming death.

"Ah, while I'm here I might as well give Hachiko a quick check up." Duelo-papa suggested and Mim moved to let him do a quick diagnostic. I noted that his glowing green hand lingered on my throat and I saw Duelo-papa's small satisfied smile. He then took my pulse and lightly tapped.

'You've been doing the breathing exercised right? Blink if yes.' I blinked and Duelo-papa smiled even more.

'Speech Therapy is ready. Do we inform family now or later?' I thought about that. Then I recalled how I had managed to say Naruto's name and I blushed. Duelo-papa let go of my wrist and I tapped lightly that later.

"You took rather long, is everything alright Duelo?" Mim asked. I looked at Duelo-papa and he smiled.

"Yes, great actually. Since she's been on light meals and fruits and hasn't vomited, she's much better than she was yesterday." As Duelo-papa and Mim talked, Lady Suisei's stare was upon me. I wasn't sure what she was feeling but they way she looked at me made me feel self-conscious.

After that I didn't have to worry about puking my guts out but at least I wasn't dizzy. I wasn't sure thought if having my sensory cut off was a good or bad thing.

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

_'They did something to her to block her sensory, but she's still weak.'_ White Zetsu commented to Black Zetsu via the mind connection they shared. Black Zetsu contemplated all the information he had so far about Little Black Flower.

**_'That damn Miko has messed with my plans for the last time. No one meddles with what's rightfully mine.'_**

_'You seem infatuated with Little Black Flower.'_

**_'I only love Mother… But Little Black Flower mildly reminds me of Mother. That anger, that intensity… After mother returns, I am certain Little Black Flower will be ours to keep.'_**

_'There was also talk of getting her prepared for something… Her health being their main concern for whatever purpose the miko has for her. This won't get in your plans will it?' _Black Zetsu growled. Another thing he needed getting in the way.

**_'We need to know more about this thing she's being prepared for. Just to be on the safe side. That miko, Suisei though, is getting on my last nerve. Although I should thank her personally one day, after all she's the reason Orochimaru lost Kaguya's Flower. If it hadn't been for her, Little Black Flower wouldn't be who she is today.'_**

Black Zetsu grinned thinking about it. Soon, he'd have her in his control and whatever abilities she'd have, they'd be at his disposal. After all, in order to taint the heart, the heart must first be soiled and cultivated in fear and despair, boxed in a corner with no way out.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to break up this chapter into two. So the next one will pop up on Sunday or Monday at the latest. **

**Now quick announcement, if you don't know yet, I have a link for the Hachimitsu Family tree up. This is just for the Hachimitsu in HK2 and not even the full extended version. The full extended version included the Sarutobi family members, ****_-cough-Naruto-cough-_**** and others, ahem. **

**Anyways, the link is up on my profile page right in the announcements area. Oh and ya'll can thank Mewrlise who asked for it! **

**See ya Sunday or Monday,**

**-Anbu**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I apologize now for what you're all about to experience. **

**Gaara fan's the time has come! NaruHachi fans, brace yo self, taking a wrong turn. Jiraiya Lovers, Onsen Time.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Twenty-One: Exchanging Dialogue**

Training with Lady Suisei at first had been rather difficult. It was extreme meditation, sort of like senjutsu training, My mind had to be still and I had to mentally visualize my spiritual energy and form internally, a wall and get use to it until it became second nature. The problem was that I didn't want it to be second nature. I wanted so badly just to deal with the nausea and have my sensory back but Lady Suisei and Duelo-papa wouldn't allow it. For the three two days of training I had to grow accustomed to not having sensory. Those days were dreadful. I felt blind and had to bitterly accept that this way of living, was quite scary.

_Clunk_.

I grabbed my head and hissed at the pain. Lady Seisui let out a long sigh and put her bow down.

"Hachiko, you're thinking too much. Focus. I don't like having to hit your head but if you can't focus, then I will. Don't you want to move on to the next stage?" She asked and I nodded. The next stage was what I wanted, learning to deactivate the stupid seal, so that I could get my sensory back. Problem was that I couldn't do it until I had the first part down. Shielding my mind.

"How about we take a break, yes?" Lady Suisei suggested. I shook my head protesting and then jumped up as the sliding door flew open.

"I absolutely agree!" I threw Himitsu-obasama, who had entered the room, a small glare. Himitsu-obasama walked up and stood beside Lady Suisei.

"I see you noticed you didn't expect me. Can't use your sensory eh? Good that means it's working." I blinked and my eyes went wide.

_'Himitsu-obasama knew about the seal?'_

'Who else knows about this?' I asked and Lady Suisei smiled a little.

"The entire family." I clenched my fists.

"Hachiko, a scowl on your pretty face will give you premature wrinkles." Himitsu-obasama argued and I relaxed my face.

'I feel blind. I need my sensory to-' Lady Suisei shook her head.

"Get use to it. Normal people don't have sensory to use to their advantage and manipulate others. Consider this training to be a normal person. Who knows, you just might like it." Lady Suisei said.

"She's right. While you have a neat little trick to read and handle people, you must first focus on honing such a skill." Himitsu-obasama added and I huffed indignantly.

"Oh come on, we'll go out and treat ourselves at the hot springs, shop a little and who knows who we'll run into." Himitsu-obasama suggested and Lady Suisei nodded.

"Let's get you ready then Hachiko-hime." Yui beamed from where she sat quietly reading a letter she had received from Minamoto Chinen. Yui quickly drew out a set of hanbok down. A dark forest green chima skirt with gold leaves, a white jeogori shirt with gold leafs on the cuffs and teal butterflies embroidered on the shoulders and trailing down the front right side with tying ribbon a forest green.

'Fine.' I stood up out of bed and got ready with Yui's help. I decided to forego my usual side plait braid to leave my hair down and simply pin my bangs back with a blue-green butterfly pin. Once I looked myself over in the mirror, Yui and I joined Himitsu-obasama and Lady Suisei at the gates.

Himitsu-obasama had changed into a soft pink chima skirt with gold around the hems and she wore a very light yellow-white dangui-jeogori with gold on the shoulders, sleeve cuffs and a pink flowers going down the front of the shirt. Her hair I noted was out of its bun and instead gisaeng-styled atop her head similar to Yui's.

"Don't we look lovely today?" Himitsu-obasama teased and I didn't respond as I noted Mim and Kisaki-mama were missing.

'Is Kisaki-mama coming too?' I asked Himitsu-obasama and she shook her head.

"Kisaki-mama is busy with Mimori planning the party." Himitsu-obasama said.

'What party?' I asked and Himitsu-obasama laughed a little.

"What part? The annual Chunin Exams party of course. It's the only party where all the important nobles, merchants and Daimyo gather. This year, our Clan gets to host it, so it has to be perfect. Not to mention, Inzen, the new Daimyo that replaced Kisaki-mama will be there and we can't afford to look weak." Himitsu-obasama ended darkly. I didn't need sensory to understand that last part. Saying our clan was extremely infuriated at the new Daimyo of the Land of Honey was an understatement all on its own. My family was more along the lines of ferociously waiting for the right moment to humiliate the man, or so Mitsubachi had once mentioned. Uncle Mori, was right at the front of it all.

We did some light shopping at first, and let me tell you it was nerve-wracking walking about the streets with all sorts of people who's chakras, auras and feelings I couldn't feel. Himitsu-obasama must have felt bad for me because soon we were off to the hot springs, where she had reserved one of the private baths for our group. As we got close to the hot springs, I felt a tug and bit my lip. I didn't know who that tug belonged to.

_'Gaara or Naruto? Wait, this is a no brainer. A bath house equals Jiraiya, who's Naruto's sensei, meaning… N-Naruto is here. Oh no. What if Jiraiya is peeping and what if he sees Himitsu-obasama? Yui… Lady Suisei, hang on, she's old. Wait. Focus Hachiko! Naruto isn't training. Did Jiraiya force him to take a break? What if Naruto see's me? No. He wouldn't peep, would he?'_

* * *

-Jiraiya-

_'IT PAID OFF! FINALLY!'_ Jiraiya cheered as he peeked through the small hole in the wall. He had known she'd come back at this exact date and time… He had asked at the reception desk for a private bath and learned she had booked another one, but this time she had more company.

_'Bleh!'_

An old lady, who, maybe in her prime was very beautiful, but now she was just an elderly woman. Then there a new beauty a younger woman than Himitsu. This young woman had dark brown hair piled up on her head and a slender figure but it had the curves in the right places. As the young woman sat down slowly in the water, Jiraiya shivered and quickly produced his notebook and started taking notes on this new subject. She was pretty and her almond shaped soft brown eyes only softened her delicate facial features. She was sunkissed and judging by her exquisite physique, had to be a kunoichi but Jiraiya had never heard of this girl. Surely, he'd of heard of her if she was a kunoichi, after all the male Jonin loved talking about beautiful strong women.

"Hachiko are you coming into the bath or not?" Jiraiya's heart throbbed as Himitsu entered the area wearing a very skimpy towel, barely covering her ass and had it not been for her hair, he'd had a nice little peek at her cheeks. Jiraiya waited for this next specimen who had yet to enter the bath. All he heard was jingling and all three women already in the bath laughed.

"Should I go for her?" The young unknown dark-brown haired beauty asked and the old woman shook her head.

"She'll come out eventually. She's just embarrassed because she's in nothing but a towel." Jiraiya giggled wondering if the next specimen would be as sexy as Himitsu. He really hoped she was.

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto felt a tug but he wasn't sure if it was her or if his stomach was tricking him. It had happened quite a lot recently. He'd feel the tug but Hachiko was nowhere near him. Then when he finally got a clone over to her, to see her, the tug at random moments stopped. Shaking his thoughts away before he could feel anymore upset over the lack of Hachiko lately he remembered why he was here and not training.

"I don't see why we have to be here, I can train with out you ya know. I was fine practicing all through the- HEY! LISTEN PERVY-SAGE!" Naruto frowned as he spotted Jiraiya giggling off in a corner peeking through the walls into the next private bath.

"Hehehe." Naruto was about to smack Jiraiya when he saw the small opening through where Jiraiya was peeking through.

Hachiko in nothing but towel. Her hair was down and draped over her left shoulder. She had a small blush on her cheeks. She looked embarrassed. As she inched closer to the hot water, Naruto's heart started beating fast in his chest as she stepped into the hot water and her face relaxed and she let out a satisfied gasp. His face turned hot as he was reminded of her when he last saw her, it was a similar expression and they had been, well he had pressed himself against her and, and…

"Oho, Gaki, you like what you're seeing? Wait till she's 16, she's very pretty. She's got lots potential with those fine developing curves already, "Jiraiya waved his hands around making an hourglass outline.

"With me guiding you kid, you'll easily sed-" Naruto kept staring at Hachiko, ignoring Jiraiya. Hachiko's cheeks were still red and then his eyes landed on the shoulder where she had the mark, his mark.

**_'You mean mine.'_**

_'No mine, furball.'_

**_'BRAT, I seem to recall both our chakra pushed into her, mostly mine.'_**

_'Fine ours… Ya Happy you stupid fox.'_

**_'Hehehe. You're aroused gaki but you're not ready and she's not ready… Control yourself brat or you'll embarrass yourself.'_**

_'WHAT?! I seem to remember you were purring wanting me to do more!'_

_'**YOU LITTLE WHELP! That's because you were too far stimulated! If you had better control I wouldn't be tempting you to go further.'**_

"You know gaki, she keeps gazing this way." Naruto snapped out of his internal dialogue with his tenant.

_'**She's getting better. She knows.'**_

_'She knows we're watching?!'_

**_'Yes. Didn't you wonder why she kept blushing? It's not because of the hot water.'_**

_'Sh-Shut up! And stop with the sarcasm fuzzbag!'_

"Hmm, wonder how hot she'll be and if when she's older if she'll be willing to slee-" Naruto raged and screamed.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PERV!"

* * *

-Back to Hachiko-

_"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PERV!" _

I blinked twice and buried half my face in the water. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Ah, isn't that Naruto-kun?" Yui asked and she stared at me causing Himitsu-obasama's attention to fall on me. Lady Suisei too, but she seemed to be absorbing the name.

"While I should be concerned about perverts peeping, I have nothing to be ashamed of, and neither should any of you… Now then, Hachiko-chan, please do tell why you're so mortified?" I shook my head and eeped when Himitsu-obasama moved closer. Her arm delicately draped over my shoulder and her Cheshire cat smile made me cringe.

"So, care to share with the group about who this Naruto-kun character is?" I tried to move away but her very nice manicured hand held me in place beside her.

"Now, now Himitsu, if she's not willing to share we can't push her to say, but we can take guesses." Lady Suisei suggested. I stared at Yui who gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Oh come now. Is he your boyfriend? Wait a moment, Naruto… Ah! I knew the name was familiar. He's the genin who made it to the finals, shame he's facing the Hyuga boy, who I heard is a prodigy-" I clenched my fists and frowned.

'What shame? Naruto is going to wipe the floor with Hyūga. He's a great ninja, who doesn't know when to quit but that's what I love about him.' I signed and realized I was standing up. The towel was heavy on my body.

"Oooooh I knew it! You do have a boyfriend. I asked Mi-Mimori and she said it wasn't so but I'm never wrong about these things. Then 'Bachi, I asked him to pester you about it but he failed and, Hachiko-chan?" Himitsu-obasama asked and I shook my head.

'Ugh. I screwed up, I wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone else!' I explained and Lady Suisei stepped in as I shied down into the water.

"What? Why?" Himitsu-obasama asked and looked to Yui, who knew better than to talk.

"It's a complicated thing Himitsu. You know how it's for a matriach's heiress. You fall in love and," Himitsu-obasama's smile fell. I didn't even care that Lady Suisei had covered for me by using something personal to touch Himitsu-obasama right in the feels and get her to lay off.

"I see. Then it's settled." I blinked as Himitsu-obasama bounced out of her funk.

"I'm going to support you and this Naruto boy you're infatuated with." I couldn't believe it. She was supporting me. Before I could ask why she smiled sadly while staring at me.

"I myself know exactly how hard it is to hide a relationship you want to keep so badly… Being an heiress is tough shit. I'd know and I did a horrible thing too when word got out. I broke his heart, broke my heart, abandoned my title and well, what's done is done. You know why Hachimitsu women rear the clan?" I shook my head, she was being vulgar in her manner of speaking which meant she was talking with her heart. Himitsu-obasama grimaced.

"Because men tend to turn us into a force to be reckon with and the only way for a Hachimitsu Woman to channel that fierce power into something useful is by managing a large family on top of the family business. That driving force is what fuels us and the only way to know what I mean, is for you to experience heartbreak and I'm going to make damn sure you never do. Got it?" I slowly nodded. At least now I knew for sure why the Hachimitsu Women, just the women of Hachimitsu blood tended to have had large families, well large enough families to handle.

After getting back to the estate from the Hot Springs, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that I was so close to Naruto and was unable to see him.

* * *

-One Week Before the Finals-

I had finally progressed with my mind shields and had started to learn the hand signs. Only that, I couldn't do it on my own, Duelo-papa had to sit in when ever the seal was down for me to practice my sensory shields, as I started to call the technique. Only twice did I get overwhelmed but other than that, I was able to keep the sensory shields up for a good 5 minutes and that to Lady Suisei was progress. Lady Suisei had learned from Duelo-papa of my speech therapy so while I was practicing to keep my sensory shields up, I was also doing exercises that consisted of breathing, Learning to make sound by being taught where my tongue had to be to make a certain sound.

In one week, I did the impossible just like I had done when I was five. I learned at a rapid rate vowel sounds and for that I was ecstatic! Duelo-papa had been shocked. Even Lady Suisei was taken aback by my fast progress. Technically I shouldn't have known how to make the sounds so fast, since it was supposed to be unfamiliar to me... Technically it was new to Hachiko the body not me, _me_. I had memories of past experience when I was…

_'Don't, sad feelings usually follow. Focus. You're not anymore. You're Hachimitsu Hachiko. It's been years and you're not her anymore.' _

Nodding to myself, I focused on Duelo-papa and the shields, making sure they were still up.

"Let's try something different. I think you're ready say your name." I nodded and instead decided to give Duelo-papa something better. He hadn't been there for my first steps, the first time I-

**_'They weren't yours. You weren't here then, back then, that was the real Hachiko.'_** I shook my thoughts as they started to get annoying. I focused on what I wanted to say.

"O-O-tou-sa-n." I managed to say and beamed when the right sound came out. Lady Suisei grinned brightly and Duelo-papa simply stared then I noted his eyes were glistening and a small smile made it's way out. He patted my head and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Hachiko." He whispered. I was about to beam smile when the thoughts emerged again.

**_'You're not his Hachiko. You're a liar.' _**

A clap snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I think we're over due for a break. Hachiko, the seal." Lady Suisei asked and I nodded. I went thorough the hand signs and activated the seal. I blinked and wondered what the heck was up with those thoughts.

"Hachiko?" Duelo-papa asked and I shook my head.

"Come, let's have some tea to celebrate your first words." Lady Suisei. I nodded and kept to myself that my first words actually had been Naruto's name… Not that they needed to know that.

"At the rate in which you're progressing, I give you a month to be able to speak in sentences." Duelo-papa gave me his conclusions based off today's session.

"Ah, Hear that, Hachiko, sentences. She's really a natural, as if she was meant to be talking. Her voice is quite unique, it has the softness of a child." Duelo-papa nodded.

_'She's here you know and of course I was meant to talk. Aren't all humans?'_

"Yes. In time it will loose it's soft pitch and mature into her true voice. Right now it sounds that way because it's the first time she's using it. Even so, when we were practicing, Hachiko it sounded like you were slightly singing, like a child does when learning nursery rhymes." Duelo-papa said with a small-amused look. I blushed.

'Maybe because of the breathing exercises? You said it was to learn how to breath from my diaphragm and you said to repeat after you.' I suggested and elaborated making him and Lady Suisei laugh.

"That's true. Well, we should finish this session here. I need to check up on Nanase and dismiss the genin team watching her." I perked up and nodded. Nanase-mama had been put on bed rest, carrying triplets was no joke. She wanted to carry them to full term, even though she was warned that 8 months at most she'd be able to handle. She refused and wanted to carry them as long as safely possible. So now she was currently at home, unable to do much, hence the team of genin watching her and assisting her.

After Duelo-papa left, Lady Suisei who wanted to take a nap excused me. After making sure she was okay, because lately she had been very tired, I ran off to find a staff member to keep an eye on her. As I ran about through the estate I decided to find someone who wasn't busy in the service quarters that were behind a small dense bamboo tree area near the kitchens and large entertainment room.

Mim had most the service staff with her and Kisaki-mama in the main reception area garden in the middle of the estate where the big fancy party was to take place. So anyone one left over had to be in the service staff quarters, at least that's what I figured. As I walked through the dense little bamboo forest and admired the small scenic view I felt a tug at my navel.

_'He wouldn't now would he? Unless Jiraiya sent him again to clear his mind.' _ I blushed a little and decided to let him wait for a bit. I needed to find someone to keep an eye on Lady Suisei. As I arrived the service quarters I approached the white wooden building and knocked on the doors but no one answered.

_'Kisaki-mama probably has everyone on deck today.' _I turned to leave when I felt the tug coming from behind the building. I decided to give in and find Naruto. I reached the back of the building but froze. There was blood on the ground. I took a step back and hit something hard. The tug was from behind me. I slowly turned and my honey colored eyes met seafoam.

"G-Ga-a-ra." I quivered and his smile grew. It was a scary smile that made my knees go weak. I was about to step away when I felt tightening around my arms and ankles. Gaara's hand slowly opened and I stared at the teal ribbon in his hand.

"It wasn't enough. Uzumaki didn't lash out and it didn't help me sedate the need to- Mother wants me to, but I won't take it unless _you_ willingly give it." Gaara's sand moved around him and something moved from my peripheral vision. I turned and gaped.

_'YUI!' _ There was sand all over her torso and only her face was visible. She was pale, and tears marred her face. There was bleeding from somewhere but I couldn't tell where.

'Let her go.' I signed and he shook his head slowly. He extended his open hand and began to tighten it into a fist. Yui let out a small cry.

'Stop you'll kill her! Stop! What do you want?' I asked and saw a small glint in his eye. He relaxed his hand and smirked.

"It's simple. A kiss but you have to mean it. It has to be like the way you kiss Uzumaki, but better." I gaped.

'_THE HELL! ALL THIS FOR A KISS?! THIS IS STUPID. I'M NOT GOING TO CHEAT ON NARUTO. NO WAY, NO WA-_'

My thoughts were interrupted as Yui let out another whimper. Gaara's sand was tightening again.

"If I don't kill her, she'll bleed out." My eyes flew to Yui who was now very pale. I bit my lip and tried to find something, anything to figure how to save Yui, I didn't want her to get involved in anything messy, hence why I had kept her in the dark about many things.

_'_I can't. You know I'm with Naruto, his Girlfriend. Please let her go._'_

"Titles are fickle, they don't matter." Gaara said and dropped his smile. I was starting to hate his little aloof attitude, the little shit.

"Maybe I should go after someone else after I kill this one. Ah, that woman, Nanase right?" He asked and his malicious grin returned. I began to shake.

_'No. I can't let her get hurt, she's, my siblings… I can try and take him out… But I haven't physically trained in weeks and I'm not fast enough or strong at the moment… I'm so sorry.'_

My eyes watered for so many reasons. I dropped my head and down and slowly walked forward.

"H-Hachiko-hime N-No." Yui managed to say. I turned to see her and shook my head.

"So is that a 'Yes' for me?" Gaara asked with a smug evil smile. I pushed back the tears turned to him, avoiding his eyes. I kept my gaze downcast and nodded. I slowly walked towards him, dragging my feet, trying to think of something else, anything but it was too late. I was already before him.

_'It's not too late. I can figure somethi-_'

I heard Yui's small cry of pain as she pleaded me not to.

"Well?" Gaara growled and I looked up at him. His sea-foam eyes challenged me, demanded, urged me to hurry up.

Gaara was taller than me by a whole centimeter. So I had to tilt my head up and lightly push up myself. My arms shook as I wrapped them around his neck. He lowered his face to close the proximity.

_'Naruto, I'm so sorry.'_

As my lips brushed against his, I felt a slight stinging that started to grow as my lips fully and firmly were upon his. I pushed the pain away and focused, if he found the kiss unsatisfactory, Yui would die and Nanase-mama would be next. I led him into it and felt the sand on my wrists and ankles loosen. His lips were soft but what took me be surprise was that his began to kiss back and fight for dominance.

_'This is wrong. This is very wrong. I'm a horrible person.'_

His lips left my lips and began to trail down my neck. I was about to pull away but his sand tightened around my waist, keeping me in place as his lips reached my neck. I felt his smile on my skin.

"Not enough." He growled and he moved his lips off my neck and stared into my eyes only to take my lips again, this time he bit my lip and when I gasped his tongue intruded.

_'It's now or never.' _

The past weeks bedridden hadn't been wasted. Those sleepless nights because of my thoughts weren't wasted. No, they were well spent thinking about how to place a seal over the current seal. It was all guess work and in the end the only solution was to place a different kind of seal, independent of his current seal. I figured the only fault in his current seal was Shukaku's chakra leaking out too much and influencing Gaara. The seal I designed would be like a vacuum and filter for raw biju chakra. Testing it hadn't been hard because I had used it on the mark, purifying Kurama's chakra from the first time Naruto marked me and it had worked. So now, Now I just had to play my part.

_'Naruto will hate me when he finds out but, I have to. I'm already this far in.'_

My hand slid down Gaara's chest. I kissed him with so much fervor, imagining it was Naruto to make it convincing. Once my hand reached the hem of his shirt, I slipped it underneath and he gasped at the contact. I traced his skin, making him shiver, not sure if it was of pleasure and I didn't care. His seal was more important. I dug my nail into my thumb and let out a small gasp, probably surprising him and delighting him further.

_'I need to keep him into being still just a little longer.' _

I pulled my lips this time and traced his jaw. He lifted his head a little to give me access to his neck. I wanted to gasp as his hands pulled me closer to him, squishing my bleeding hand. Once I made sure the blood was all over my palm, I lightly kissed on his sensitive spot and he let out a shallow deep laugh.

"Again." He growled in a very low voice. I raised a brow but didn't question it. Whatever get's him off and distracted, worked for me. I did it again only I lightly nipped the area as I summoned seishin energy into my hand and with it created the outline of the seal on my palm.

_'I'm so sorry Gaara but it's for your own good… It'll hurt but you deserve it for putting me in a corner.'_

I darkly thought and slammed my palm into his stomach. Immediately his sand flew out and threw me away from him, but it was done. I fell on my side and rolled on the ground. Yui had fallen to the ground and fainted, I could still feel her chakra so that was a relief.

_'I CAN FEEL HER CHAKRA!'_

I started to feel dizzy and nauseous as I frantically looked at my wrist and found the bracelet was gone. I sat up and to the side moved as bile rose up from my stomach. I wiped my mouth after I finished puking out my stomachs contents. I turned to where Gaara laid. He was unconscious and I feared the worst but Shukaku never emerged. I crawled over to him and with my hand shaking, I checked his seal on his stomach.

My seal was doing its job. Shukaku's chakra was sucked into the seal and it purified his chakra and re-administered into Gaara's stores. Meaning, Gaara wouldn't be influenced so easily. I then checked his original seal and found that Shukaku couldn't influence Gaara because my seal kept him at bay.

_'If Shukaku tries to take over, all of him get's purified? How the fuck did I manage to create this? Biju can't be destroyed, but he's not going to be destroyed, the seal is just going to subjugate and curb his malicious intent and no one not even Biju want their true selves, be it good or bad, to be curbed… I hope he never get's out. He'll probably look for me and try to kill me.'_

I sat back and felt nauseous again. I pushed it away and crawled over to Yui but didn't make it to her because my head began to pound.

**_'Bad Hachiko. Cheating on Naruto and then sealing away your lover's only friend, well mother-like figure. At this rate you're going to end up alone and miserable.'_**

I shook the thoughts away and found that they weren't going away. I sat and grabbed my head. Those thoughts didn't feel right, but they had a point.

**_'You'll never get rid of me. I am you. I'm the part of you that you desperately try to hide, that part of you that you constantly curb. I'm not going away. I'm not going to be quiet anymore and any and all thoughts you try and push away, I'll bring back again and again… Until you finally accept-'_**

_'I know who I am and you're not me. You have knowledge of me but you're independent of me.'_

'I know you're there.' I signed and became stiff as from the ground emerged White Zetsu that wasn't complete it was a half humanoid form.

"Ah, Doku Zetsu is going to be angry I revealed myself but I had to. You're too cute no to." I pinched my nose and as I felt another wave of nausea he grinned, half grinned.

"Good you're still sick. So it's not time yet. Pity. Oh but it doesn't matter. Now's a good time as any to take you." I narrowed my eyes but then widen them when he moved to fast and reached me. His one arm wound around me and I panicked. I flared seishin energy all over my body and then started the screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The White Zetsu began to curl around me and turn into wood?

_'Right! Seishin energy, half spiritual energy, half natural energy!' _

I began to pump more seishin energy and then that's when I screwed up. I pumped too much and White Zetsu sprouted into a tree with crazy branches. I should've stopped but I was too afraid that Black Zetsu would show up next so I didn't stop, even when the branches tightened around me.

I began feeling faint but didn't stop. As darkness swarmed into my vision, I picked up several chakras coming.

_'Fū, Torune, Sai, Shisui'_

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

He saw everything. She had figured out that they were influencing her thoughts. After he so graciously had her vocal chords healed to perfect condition, she dared do this? After so much effort put into influencing her and she repaid White Zetsu by killing him, turning him into a tree.

**_'Where did she even get such and idea from? More importantly she knew too much about White Zetsu and I.'_**

Little Black Flower had gotten rid of his half. She wouldn't be forgiven for that. Now Black Zetsu would be forced to put a target on her back, Obito would not let her run around especially after taking out White Zetsu so easily. Getting another White Zetsu wouldn't be the same, the new Harvested White Zetsu's would probably come to hate her for killing the original, the elder.

**_'Stupid Little Black Flower, you just couldn't come willingly. No matter. With more enemies how will you cope? When your precious Kyuubi Jinchūriki finds out you cheated on him how will you handle his fury? His breaking heart? Then again she doesn't react how a normal teen human girl should… No, she's too brilliant. Well then lets what more we can use to break her, after all, she didn't take well when the Ichibi threatened her family. Soon you'll be mine Little Black Flower and Mother will return.'_**

* * *

**A/N: Before you kill me, FAN ART, if you haven't checked yet, go to my profile page and check out the links. Loveable Otaku did an amazing job that just blew my mind!**

**Okay you may now proceed to hate me forever and ever, but I swear all this has a reason. **

**I know this chapter was jam-packed too but I did say as we approach the finals, things will get worse. Now do you all see why I had to give this part it's own chapter?  
**

**It hurt to make Hachiko go thought the kiss but for the plot! I do anything for the plot. **

**Check out my commentary if you're interested link is on the profile page. I address the whole: Why is Hachiko suddenly came off as Mary-Sue. Thing. **

**Flamers, you're given a freebie. Go for it.**

**Until next chapter, if your not that furious with me and keep following along,**

**-Anbu**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: IT'S A DAY EARLY! ENJOY :D**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Twenty-Two: Without Notice  
**

-**Yui**-

Yui woke up alarmed and disoriented.

_'__This is my room. How did I… HACHIKO-HIME.'_

Her body ached but she needed to get to Hachiko. That boy, Hachiko wasn't safe near him. Yui sat up and winced as she tried to move her leg, her right leg to be precise.

"You're awake. Good." Yui realized she wasn't alone in her room. She turned and saw Shisui and she couldn't contain her tears. Of all the people she thought of when she was passing out, her grandmother Yuri, who was still in the hospital and Shisui were the only ones, aside from Hachiko-hime who she thought of.

Shisui reached the edge of her bed and he sat down beside her. His hand inched towards Yui's delicate shaking hand. His fingers felt calloused to her but they were warm and inviting and he steadied her shaking hand. For this she was grateful but she had so many questions and couldn't contain herself.

"Where's Hachiko-hime? Is she safe? That boy, what happened to him?" Yui asked rapidly. She saw how grim Shisui's face turned. Yui started to imagine the worst.

"Hachiko is safe but resting." Upon hearing Shisui's words Yui relaxed a little. His fingers intertwined with her's and she felt her heart flutter.

"She hasn't woken up yet. It's only been half a day since you two were attacked." Shisui added. Yui nodded and stared into his obsidian eye. She found comfort but she noted how he wasn't reacting to her. He was in ninja mode, as Hachiko-hime called it.

"I need to know what happened." Shisui commanded, he didn't even ask. Yui pulled her hand away from his and hardened her face.

"I-It's not m-my place to say for sure. I-I wasn't fully conscious. I-I was helping with the decorations for the p-party, I was sent to get extra fabric and I was a-ambushed." Yui paused and tried to remember correctly.

"Ambushed by who?" Shisui asked and Yui stared into her dark eyes.

"T-The boy from Suna. H-His sand caught me and I-I couldn't get away. H-He wanted to find H-Hachiko-hime. I told h-him," Yui frowned and forced herself to stop the quiver in her voice.

"I'd rather die than tell him. He laughed and assured me I'd die anyways. I got angry and pulled out a kunai to attack, but his sand crushed my arms to my side and the kunai pierced my thigh and he dragged me along, he mumbled something, I only caught part of it. _'Mother, the tug, she's near._' _"_ Yui managed to finish and saw Shisui's handsome face rest, a small crease in his forehead gave away his anger.

"Did he attack Hachiko?" Shisui asked and Yui shook her head and couldn't look at him, she was conflicted, unsure whether to tell him what the Suna boy wanted with Hachiko-hime.

"Yui." Shisui's voice got Yui to lightly lift her head up and the last thing she saw was his sharingan.

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

_'__Yui's alive, I can feel her chakra… She's with Shisui… Wait, why is Shisui alone with her? Shisui's teams is here… Hiding in the shadows but here. Why is all the staff gathered in the gardens? They are filed in line and Mim and Jun-jiji are with them… They're angry and the staff, they feel afraid. Uncle Mori is with them… He seems pissed too.'_

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hachiko, you should rest." Duelo-papa said and rushed to my side. I shook my head as I felt a hit of nausea. I shakily got up and ran to the bathroom. Duelo-papa behind me held my hair back and his feelings were starting to smother me. Worry and Pity, those were the last things I wanted to feel right now. I didn't deserve them.

_'__Gaara! What happened to him? I'm going to punch him, immobilize him, GAH.' _I let out a frustrated yell, scaring Duelo-papa. My scream seemed to get attention as I felt small flares I had been ignoring started to scurry in Sai's general direction.

_'__Sai's been keeping an eye on me huh.'_

I washed my mouth out and Duelo-papa led me back to bed. He was silent but being thoughtful and I couldn't ignore the hidden anger simmering behind his thoughts.

"Hachiko, we need to talk." Duleo-papa started and I was about to nod when I realized my bracelet was gone from my left wrist.

_'__I lost it when I was with Gaara… What's going to happened to Naruto and I… I,' _

I didn't finish my thoughts as I was distracted by Shisui's chakra nearing my room, Yui's was stationary but not alone, she was with Yamanaka Fū. As Sandaime, no Hiruzen-jiij's chakra entered my range, so did Lady Suisei, and Kisaki-mama.

_'__I don't want to see anyone.'_

The door opened and everyone I sensed, filed in.

"Hachimitsu Hachiko you gave everyone a scare." Kisaki-mama started and I just hung my head, not paying attention, I was more concerned over the fact that I had cheated. Me. I did. What hurt me more is that I couldn't blame Gaara. I knew it wasn't all him, he was easily influenced by Shukaku. Even though I wanted badly to rip him apart for forcing me into _that_ situation, I couldn't blame him. It would be like blaming Naruto for marking me when it was Kurama's influence that had caused that. I didn't blame Naruto and I couldn't blame Gaara for his actions either.

"Hachiko, Pay attention." Duelo-papa commented interrupting my train of thought. I snapped my head up and saw how they all were worried. Lady Suisei and Duelo-papa in particular were less worried and more like observing me, like I was something to be studied and I didn't like it. Hiruzen-jiji gave me a stare, one that was full of concern. Shisui was stoic but his chakra showed his distress.

'I'm sorry it's just that, I've got a lot on my mind. Could we, could I please just be left alone. Please.' I felt my tears well up and that got them to feel bad. Kisaki-mama seemed to waver, Lady Suisei looked to Duelo-papa for guidance, since he was my father and medic but Shisui and Hiruzen-jiji weren't swayed. Lady Suisei said nothing but gave me a heavy filled gaze.

"Hachiko, we need to have a serious talk and it can't wait. Will you cooperate?" Hiruzen-jiji commanded nicely. I sighed but nodded. There'd be no way out of this despite that I just wanted to run and hide in a hole.

"Good." Hiruzen-jiji looked at Shisui who nodded.

"Yui said Gaara, the suna genin came looking for you. She didn't want to say why he came looking but Fū was able to get it out of her." I felt ashamed that they knew what happened. I focused my eyes on my hands, with out my bracelet with the bells, my left wrist felt light, empty, incomplete and maybe I deserved feeling that way.

"Hachiko, can you confirm it for us please?" Hiruzen-jiji pushed. I grimaced but didn't respond.

_'__If I tell them the truth, I'll never be allowed to go out with out an ANBU team tailing me. If I lie, then Gaara will have leverage over me, the last thing I need is that little shit having anything to put me in a corner again. He got lucky once, never again… I'm going to have to tell them the truth… I guess practice makes perfect for when I tell Naruto.'_

I pushed back my tears and pushed my facing Naruto down, I'd deal with that later.

'He wanted a kiss. I said 'no'. He had Yui in a bind, she was bleeding and pale. He said she'd die if I didn't. I hesitated and then he brought up Nanase-mama.' I felt Duelo-papa's anger spark and then flare as I continued.

'I gave in and as I tried to figure out another way it was too late. I,' I took a breath and calmed my heavy heart.

'I kissed him and while it was happening I managed to get a feel of his seal…' I felt Lady Suisei's interest shoot up. She knew that my bare hands had touched Gaara's stomach since that was the only way to check a seal.

'It was faulty and his biju easily corrupted his mind, so I put another seal on him using my blood, I made it with the intention to purify his biju's chakra and re-introduce it to his chakra reserves. It was corrupting his mind but, I accidentally I made it overly strong, now should the biju try to take over him or try to influence him, it's chakra as a whole would be purified.' I finished and noted how still Lady Suisei became. She radiated a mix of pride and curiosity. Kisaki-mama though was taken aback.

'Why is it that I'm attracting Jinchūriki? First Naruto-kun and now the Gaara? What's next the rokubi?' I sarcastically and bitterly signed. I blinked and realized that I hadn't paid much attention to that, I had simply accepted it and never bothered to question it just in case it drove me mad, I had just shoved that to the back of my mind.

_'__Why am I attracting them? The Naruto and Gaara's tug felt the same when I my sensory was sealed.'_

I looked up and saw the adults looking at eachother, they knew something and weren't sharing.

'What do you all know?' I asked and all the adults froze.

"W-What? What do you mean Hachiko?" Kisaki-mama asked and I glared earning a reprimanding glare from Duelo-papa.

'You all stayed quiet. Guilt is eating some of you up, you're hiding something and if it pertains to me, I need to know.'

"Hachiko it's not easy to talk about it, we don't think you're ready." Kisaki-mama started. I was going to shake my wrists to make a fuss when I remembered, my bells were gone.

"You think she's not ready but I do. She needs to know." Duelo-papa spoke up and I looked at him. He was adamant and Hiruzen-jiji let out a long sigh, I noted how he held Kisaki-mama's hand.

"He's right Kisa, we have to tell her because it concern's her. What happened to your resolve in not coddling her?" Hiruzen-jiji asked Kisaki-mama who faltered a bit.

"Jun. He'll be furious at us all for letting her know." I hugged and slammed my hands on the sides of my bed.

'You are all telling me now. It's not fair that everyone but me knows.' I demanded and Kisaki-mama let out a long sigh but nodded.

"Firstly it's not something we wanted many to know but you're a very special case Hachiko." Duelo-papa started. I gave him the _go-on_ look.

"Have you not questioned _how_ you were the only kyuubi induced coma patient that made it through a full recovery?" Duelo-papa asked looking at me.

_'__No. Don't tell me he's the reason I ended up her as Hachiko. Please don't.'_

"Have you ever heard of Kaguya's flower?" Duelo-papa asked me. Everyone in the room seemed to tense. I shook my head.

"Hachiko, I did what I had to do as a father. Your grandparents consented to it. It was that or let you die like the other children." Duelo-papa added. I was confused about what exactly he did and how that flower he mentioned had to do with me.

'What is Kaguya's Flower?' I asked. I had a hunch it had something to do with the rabbit goddess herself but I desperately hoped it wasn't.

"A rare dark colored flower that grows in the middle of a thorn filled vine. It was believed to have the ability to give a person vitality though it was unconfirmed for a long time. Legends tell that the Sage of Six Paths cultivated the flower, as it had the ability to calm and lure biju, think of it as cat nip if you will. How do you imagine the Sage was able to calm all nine biju?" Lady Suisei shared and I blinked. I hid my reaction.

_'__Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!'_

"We had the last known flower sprout in our compound back in the Land of Honey. I remember it as a child because I found it near the bee farm. It's how I met Suisei, she was a young adult and I a mere child." Kisaki-mama elaborated and Lady Suisei nodded.

_'__Hold up, hold up. This flower grew at the compound?'_

"As a traveling Miko, Seondeok-mama, Kisaki-mama's mother asked me one day when I was in the Land of Honey to see the flower in the compound. The last time I had seen one, it was as a child so it was a shock to see it in the outer countries. In the elemental countries, the flower was eradicated. So to find one so far out of the elemental countries was strange but it should've been expected." Lady Suisei paused and I wondered why it was expected.

"During the warring states period, I was a child but I still remember, several clan's paid a lot of gold for a single petal in order to lure a biju to an enemy's home and then set the petal on fire causing the biju to go into a rampage. Little knew of the flower's vitality ability until a Hachimitsu consulted my sensei for a remedy. We had the last known flower, as most were gone due to the stupidity of Shinobi Clans. What remained of it was turned into an infusion and and it was drunk by the dying heiress, Seondeok-mama." Lady Suisei paused. I absorbed the information but Kisaki-mama started again.

"My mother drank a tea infusion of the Kaguya petals as a child. She was ill and as heiress, her mother was unsure Seondeok-mama would live long. So it was given to her to test out the myths about the flower granting vitality. Seondeok-mama got better after that but according to my grandmother. She became a different child completely. She grew smarter and wiser. Many claimed the flower was what gave her the clarity of mind she had to lead the Hachimitsu and other smaller clans to travel outside of the elemental countries and settle in the outer countries. At the time, many feared there was nothing beyond the ocean, nothing but the edge of the world, but Seondeok-mama claimed the world wasn't flat." Kisaki-mama said.

_'__She, Seondeok-mama was like me?'_ My eyes watered at the idea, that I wasn't the one that happened to wake up here in Naruto-verse, even if she was now dead…

_'__Wait a minute that flower... Was given to me?'_

"Wait a moment, this is new to me, Hokage-sama didn't share this part. So Lady Suisei harvested the flower from the Hachimitsu Compound, you're sensei must have given the remaining seeds from her first to Seondeok-mama's mother and she must have planted them when they settled in the Land of Honey." Shisui brought back the conversation from it's tangent.

"Yes. It seems that way. I took the newly sprouted flower and decided to re-plant it in a remote are deep within marsh country. I checked upon it every so often over time. However, I didn't count on a Snake gaining interest in the flower. I was sure all of the elemental nations had forgotten about it but he knew. Orochimaru chased after me once he learned I knew of the location of the last flower. That's how I met Duelo." I was getting irritated despite the interesting tale. This flower was the reason Lady Suisei met Seondeok-mama and by extension Kisaki-mama later on. Then much later the flower connected Duelo-papa to Kisaki-mama and now indirectly to the Hachimitsu.

"Lady Suisei and I first met when I was studying under Orochimaru and he captured her and got the flower's location from her... I studied it and converted it into pure extract. When I heard he had no use for Lady Suisei anymore, I helped her escape and took the vial, I burned all the research and lied when she asked me if I had the flower. I gave her the seeds and, you never did tell me what you planned to do with the seeds." Duelo-papa turned to Lady Suisei who shrugged.

"My secret. You never told me you had pure extract from the flower. Imagine my surprise when I found the little girl I was training displayed all the symptoms Seondeok-mama had after drinking Kaguya's flower. Her intelligence, her extrasensory, the ability to make accurate calculations, her tiredness that develops in the fall and winter?" I became livid at Lady Suisei's words, she was angry at Duelo-papa but also very protective over me.

"She was dying. Her body failed twice. Twice. I couldn't lose her too." Duelo-papa's face was wrenched in pain and I felt his pain. His tears streamed down and I put my hand over his. He turned to me and gave me this apologetic look.

_'_I'm not mad. If you hadn't done it, I wouldn't be here._' _I tapped against the top of his hand. I couldn't blame him for wanting to save Hachiko, but he and no one else knew what exactly the flower did to a person, a drinker.

Seondeok-mama, I wondered how afraid she must have been. She was a child when it happened to her too. Was Kaguya's flower something that would follow our Clan? They couldn't be coincidences could they? How everyone I knew now was connected to each other somehow before I came along, it was strange and made me feel queasy. Something wasn't right. There were too many coincidences.

I knew I was worrying everyone because I was furrowing my brow and I felt their eyes and feelings.

"Hachiko?" I looked up to Hiruzen-jiji.

'I-I'm fine. Just thinking. It's a lot to absorb.' I signed with one hand.

"Hachiko-chan you have to understand why we have shared this with you, you have to know the implications of this secret in order for it to remain an secret. While you were unconscious this knowledge has become an SS-Rank secret." Hiruzen-jiji declared.

"You are not aware of the dangers this knowledge would be in the hands of enemy ninja. they'd try and kidnap you to use you to lure Jinchūriki. I do not wish for you to get anymore implicated with another Jinchūriki. Add in your seishinjutsu sealing ability, you'll have a target on your back should any of this leak out." The one speaking now wasn't Hiruzen-jiji, this was Sandaime Hokage, who was explaining the dangers that posed against me. I nodded agreeing and that got everyone else in the room to relax a bit. I felt my stomach churn and Duelo-papa picked up on it as he began to fuss but I shook him away assuring him I was fine.

"Hachiko, the events that have occurred here in the estate are the next topic to touch upon." Hiruzen-jiji started up and I froze feeling everyone's chakra still.

"It's fortunate that we were able to keep what actually happened quiet. During the exams, this would blow out of proportion and hinder the continuation of the exams, something we can't afford to happen. Unfortunately, some of the populace has become aware that Gaara-kun was within the compound. Despite Shisui and I's efforts to keep it quiet, so for the time being it's been agreed that you are to pose as if Gaara is your friend, despite what he's done." I tightened my hands into fists and shook my head. Then I angrily signed.

'No. That's asking for too much. We are not friends, far from it after what he pulled.' I seethed and I happily noted how Duelo-papa and Kisaki-mama were on my side.

"Hachiko please, if this get's out while there are several Daimyo within Konoha, this can turn very bad." I shook my head.

'I understand the position you are in but put yourself in my shoes. You think he'll play along to your idea? He probably hates my guts!' I signed frantically.

"Actually he has agreed." Shisui brought up and I froze.

"I had a talk with Gaara-kun and his father, Yondaime Kazekage. We could've caused a fuss and demanded Suna out of Konoha along with compensation but I do recall wise advice from Shisui, a hand in friendship shouldn't be squeezed correct?" I grimaced as I recalled the words I had told Shisui were used against me.

'Fine, but we're not friends, just acquaintances. Bitter acquaintances.' I elaborated and Hiruzen-jiji nodded attesting that he was fine with that.

"Now then there's one more thing to ask of you," Hiruzen-jiji paused and I noted the look on Kisaki-mama and Lady Suisei.

"Naruto can't know about the actual events." I paled and shook my head.

'You can't make me do that. I'm telling him that myself, he deserves that much after I,' the feelings returned with a vengeance and I couldn't stop the tears. I buried my face in my hands trying to get a hold of myself. Their sympathy made me feel worse.

"If you tell him now, he won't take it well, you know that. He'll go on a rampage for sure. Please Hachiko at least wait until the end of the Exams, then you may tell him in an enclosed environment with my ANBU around." Shisui added and that struck a cord with me. I turned to him angrily, with tears streaming down my face.

'You, your ANBU team has done more than enough. I know what you did to Team 7 during the exams. How could you let them go on, how could you? Out. I want everyone out. Now.' I signed. I was too angry and too miserable. All this was too much for one day and I still needed to compose myself for the stupid party and playing a part. Duelo-papa tried to console me but I pushed him away and buried myself in my bed sheets.

"Jun is going to be furious." Kisaki-mama quietly said and everyone did as I ordered.

_'__If this is what I get for being Hachiko then I don't want to be Hachiko. I miss being Nia.'_

* * *

**-Gaara-**

Gaara woke up and at first he had been shocked by the silence in his head. Mother's voice wasn't there anymore. A good riddance too, Gaara had grown tired of the constant nagging. It was after all the reason he seeked out Hachimitsu Hachiko. He could've easily ignored the tug he felt to the girl but Mother wouldn't let it go. Gaara only had followed her around for weeks to shut up Mother who wanted to be near the girl. The girl was problematic. She had an ANBU guard keeping a tail on her. He wasn't stupid, he knew the guard had been placed there for her. Then there was that ability the girl had to know when he was around. She was a sensor, so besides the ANBU he had to keep in mind her sensory range. To be discreet he had to watch from a long distance.

His first interaction with her in her bedroom had been enticing, for lack of a better word. For the first time in a long time, he felt the need to dominate her but not in a bloodlust sort of way… Mother wouldn't allow it. Hachimitsu Hachiko had feared him like most others but there was something in her that rebelled, a fire and he had enjoyed feeling that ardent flame. However there was the resentment he felt towards her. That time he had witnessed Hachimitsu Hachiko and Uzumaki Naruto being so intimate. It had sparked something with in him and with Mother's constant nagging, it had been hard to ignore. He wanted to tear Uzumaki apart and he wanted to make Hachimitsu scream for letting Uzumaki touch her in such a way. In simple words, Gaara wanted Hachimitsu Hachiko for himself.

On a whim he collected the girl's teal ribbon that had been forgotten during her intimacy with Uzumaki. Gaara didn't like the feelings she made him feel. The tug and desire were confusing and Mother wouldn't let it go. Her scent on the ribbon had only further ignited that spark in him and partially his curiosity along with Mother's pestering had convinced him that her form of love could be something he should experience, after all if he found it unsatisfactory, he could always kill her and carry her blood's scent in a special part of his gourd.

Gaara growled as he bitterly recalled the pain he felt when _she _had touched his bare stomach. He knew he was a fool for lowering his guard but he had wanted to try it after witnessing the way she let Uzumaki touch her. That's when he finally got a taste and Gaara found himself wanting more. Hachimitsu Hachiko's form of love was addicting. That he could admit his Mother was right about but he had been careless and she had hurt him.

_'__Hachimitsu Hachiko, I'm going to make you hurt for hurting me. I'm going to make you shatter Uzumaki's heart and watch as it breaks. There's nothing more painful than the one you love hurting you… Then you'll only have me to love. One way or another it'll only be me.' _Gaara knew this was a perfect punishment for Hachimitsu Hachiko, after all Gaara knew the pain of having someone you loved hurt you.

"Gaara." Gaara glared at the man standing in the doorway. His sea foam eyes expressed nothing but scorn for the man who entered the room as if he owned it. This man wore with white robes, held the Kazekage's hat in his hands. He looked like an older albeit earthier version of Gaara. His brown eyes wearily tracked Gaara's slight movements.

"What do you want?"

* * *

**-Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage-**

It seemed Gaara hadn't changed much. Despite that Sandaime Hokage assured him that the secondary seal Hachimitsu Hachiko had used would prevent Shukaku from influencing Gaara's mind. Then again Rasa never got to know Gaara's true character. As far as he knew, perhaps Shukaku had nothing to do with the way Gaara truly was.

"I'm here to remind you that we have a _gathering_ to attend tonight and that you best behave. I was informed that the Hachimitsu heiress accepted to play along as your _friend _at this event." Gaara smirked and rose from his bed. Rasa wasn't sure what his son was thinking. Gaara had always been unpredictable. Rasa hadn't met the Hachimitsu Heiress but he knew the girl had talent and if she was able to put a seal on Gaara. If his son had a physical interest in the girl, who was he to deny Gaara his prize. After all if she were to become a part of Suna through Gaara, then it wouldn't be completely bad. The Hachimitsu after all were rich. Not to mention that her seal talent would become an asset.

"Don't try to overwhelm her when you see her again. You wouldn't want to scare her away now would you?" Rasa said with a small smirk. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Good. I have no qualms if you intend to court the girl but I am curious as to why your interest in her?" Gaara glared back and said nothing. Rasa supposed he'd have to see what it was about this Hachimitsu girl that pulled Gaara in. After all, it wasn't everyday that his son showed interest in a girl.

* * *

**-Gaara-**

After Gaara's _father_ left. Gaara contemplated the man's words. He didn't mind that Gaara was pursuing Hachimitsu Hachiko, in fact it was encouraged. It was strange. Gaara was so sure his _father_ would disapprove. It was an interesting development but right now Gaara had something else in mind.

He decided to roam the hospital for the time being. That Lee boy was around and Gaara felt like finishing the job. As he stalked through the hospital undetected, he paused as he reached a room with the Hyūga girl who got harshly beat up by her cousin during the preliminaries was visiting another girl. The blonde haired girl, Yamanaka, who Gaara recalled had been heavily cut across her face. The long gash went from underneath her right eye down across to past the outside edge of her right nostril and across her lips. It had been such a nice gory sight.

"I'm telling you Naruto, Ino won't see anyone besides Sakura and Hinata. She doesn't even let me see her, she has the curtain draw around her bed." Gaara smirked as he spotted Uzumaki next to the Nara boy. He wondered if Uzumaki was aware of Hachimitsu's infidelity.

_'__As bad as I want to hurt him now, it'll be better when she's before him to see his heart break… Maybe I can mess with him just a little.'_

Gaara stepped out of the shadows and both Nara and Uzumaki stilled. Ah fear, Gaara savored it and cruelly smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Uzumaki growled and Gaara noted Uzumaki's anger while a nice response, it didn't compare to biju-induced anger Gaara seeked, that kind of anger was thrilling and worthy of challenging him, not this.

"None of your business. Have you seen Hachimitsu lately?" Gaara asked and smiled wickedly when Uzumaki's biju stirred. The Nara boy beside Uzumaki was shaking, he was afraid of Uzumaki, strange but Gaara further pushed.

"I myself saw her, I'm actually going to be seeing her again soon. She enjoyed my company the last time." Uzumaki's eyes turned red and Gaara enjoyed each second.

_'__Finally, there it is.'_

"Naruto, calm down." Nara gritted out. The door to the room in which the Yamanaka girl was in opened and the Hyūga girl stepped out and stared between the Gaara and Uzumaki. She began to quiver as the onslaught of Uzumaki's chakra hit her.

"I'm warning you, keep away from **_my_** Hachiko." Uzumaki snarled. Gaara exuded his own KI but found it rather hard to do. No matter how hard he tried to use Shukaku's KI, it wouldn't work, Shukaku pulled back.

_'__That stupid seal is doing this...Oh, Hachimitsu, Just for that,'_

"Are you sure she's yours? I recall her being very comfortable in _my_ arms." That had done it. Uzumaki was about to launch himself forward when Nara's did a hand seal and contained Uzumaki somehow. Hyūga stopped trembling and moved quickly behind Uzumaki. She pinched his neck and he fell unconscious.

"I-I don't know who y-you think y-you are but don't you d-dare rile up N-Naruto-kun." The girl was angry but not at Gaara. Gaara could tell her anger lied somewhere else.

"Troublesome, but why did you bring up Hachimitsu to bug Naruto? Were you hoping to go at him now instead of at the finals?" Gaara smirked at the Nara. In the back of his head, Gaara could hear a faint distant whisper, It seemed mother was still there, just less loudly.

**_'_****_If they become weary of the flower, then the flower will wilt and be easy to pick.'_**

"I was only conversing. How he takes the truth is not my problem." Gaara turned and left the hospital. Riling Uzumaki had been fun. It was a strange feeling but he liked it. It seemed to Gaara that Mother had kept him away from feeling many things, fun being one of them. Killing before wasn't fun, it held no emotional value just proof that marked he existed. Now though, this, taunting others, messing with Uzumaki, it had felt good.

_'__Not as good as how Hachimitsu felt against me. I will have that again, but first she must be punished.'_

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

"Hachiko-hime!" I rushed over to hug Yui. She wore a white jeogori shirt and chima skirt. Due to her injuries, she wouldn't be attending the party.

"I'm so sorry. I tried not to say anything but, stupid Shisui and his sharingan." I shook my head and let her go.

'It's not your fault. You just rest okay, focus on getting better.' Yui nodded but her face gave away her expression. I couldn't feel her feelings since, Lady Suisei gave me a gold bangle with the sensory suppression seal etched all over it, to the untrained eye, it would look like a bracelet with a fancy design.

"I-Is it true you have to p-pretend to be _his _friend all for the sake of the exams continuing? Hachiko-hime, are you alright going through with this?" Yui looked a bit angry as I nodded.

"Isn't that too much of them to ask for? After what he did to you?" It seemed Yui and I were on the same page about the whole situation.

'I have to do what's best at the moment for the village. Yui, I don't want to anymore than you don't want me to but I have to. Word already got out that _he _and I are _friends_. If I don't play the part during the party, people will know something is amiss. There's so many important daimyo, and the-'

"What about your feelings? Don't they matter?" Yui interrupted. I sighed and shook my head.

'I don't want to deal with them right now… Naruto, he's, what I did. I can't even tell him, not now at least. He needs to focus on the exams. When the exams finish, I'll tell him, everything.' Yui looked grim.

"Even about the whole Flower ordeal?" Yui asked. I nodded. Mim had informed Yui about Kaguya's flower, because she was my Lady-in-Waiting, this was a vital piece of information for her to decided whether she'd continue in my service, to which she agreed despite the danger she'd run by being at my side.

'Yes. I'm beginning to question whether Naruto is actually in love with me or if it's because of the flower that he believes he loves me… It's confusing but he has to know.' Yui nodded and I noted how upset she had gotten.

"Oh Hachiko-hime, but you two are just so good together. Even if it were because of the flower, would you let him go? You truly love him. Isn't that enough?" I shook my head.

'Yui, there's a difference between loving and being attracted to someone. Attraction is fueled by lust and it doesn't last. Love… it's a beautiful but painful feeling that never goes away.' I felt my tears come forth but I blinked them away.

"Sometimes I wonder how you have so much wisdom, Hachiko-hime." Yui complimented and I smiled a little.

'Me too.' I lied. I knew perfectly well where that wisdom came from.

"You should go get ready for the party. I'll be fine here. Not to mention I can keep my ears open, the staff loves to gossip and if anything is amiss, I can let you know using one of Sai-kun's mice." Yui smiled and held up a little ink mouse. I nodded and got up to leave. This would be long evening coming up and my hunch was telling me it was going to be intense.

Upon arriving in my room I glared at Shisui who was standing in a corner.

"We need to talk." I ignored him and opened up my armoire to get my clothes ready.

"Hachiko, this is important. The privacy seals please." I turned and glared. I did the hand signs and the room sealed itself.

'What is it then?' I signed angrily.

"Tell me, was it him, plant man that attacked after you tampered with the Ichibi's seal?" I paled and slowly nodded.

"Sandaime was worried about that but with everyone in the room, "

'He knows about what you and I talk about doesn't he? He has Root under your supervision, right?' Shisui blinked surprised at my questioning.

"I thought you couldn't talk about certain things?"

'Root is no secret; I've been keeping track of our conversations, your reactions. You know, it's not hard for me to piece Root to you. I know many things remember?' Shisui frowned.

"Fine. Yes. Sandaime re-organized Root under my supervision for your protection after he learned that you knew things you shouldn't." I became still as he carried on.

"You attracted too much attention to yourself as a child. Danzō was fully aware of your relation to Sandaime, so when he learned you had awoken from your comatose state, he had his root agents keep an eye on you, Me. At the speed at which you got better, the intelligence you displayed, he wanted to take you and train you. You'd be the closest thing to a Sarutobi to have within reach of Root, however after your incident with your chakra and your physical energy sealed, Danzō's aspirations were put to a halt. Then when he learned you were going to be taken to be trained by a miko, he restarted his plans to kill off your grandparents and take you once you returned to the village. Itachi didn't want to do a damn thing to help you. He said it was your own doing, so he could not stop it. So I had to do what I thought was best for you and the village." My hands were shaking at hearing all this.

_'__Shisui has been there all along. The ANBU I detected near home as a child, it was him. The ANBU that followed and halted at the gates… It was him.'_

"I faked my death, lost my eye to Danzō but set a trap for him and Itachi. My cousin was so set on becoming a missing-nin, a spy for the village so I gave him what he wanted. I made it so that when he Danzō gave the order to Itachi, my eye in Danzō's eye socket would send a signal to his brain and his heart stop."

'That's why on the records, it states that Itachi was the one to kill Danzō… You set him up?' I asked and Shisui's face gave it all away before he answered.

"I did him a favor. No one would believe he killed the Uchiha on his own, so to make sure he was labeled a nuke-nin as he wished, I made sure he got _my _credit for killing Danzō, who at the time was considered a loyal to Konoha and an elder." I unceremoniously dropped to the ground not believing what I was hearing.

'So when you revealed yourself during the massacre, Sasuke, that was you. When he saw Itachi sealing my knowledge on loop, that wasn't Itachi's Mangekyō was it?' I asked and Shisui nodded.

"Nothing really gets past you. Itachi was furious with me for interrupting, he and his accomplice didn't get everyone and he was forced to flee. To be honest, I think he's going kill me if we were to ever run into each other. Despite that we're cousins and have the same ideals, we chose different paths to protect the village. He decided his way and I mine. You can't deny that my way, things are better off. The Uchiha Clan exists, small but exists. Danzō is gone, the village is better off without him and-" I slammed my hands on the floor getting him to shut up.

'Shisui, do you know what they say about a Hero? He either dies a Hero or lives long enough to become the villain. Is that what you want?' I asked and Shisui sighed.

"That is the path my cousin chose. I however, don't intend to hide things from you anymore. That's what got you into this mess in the first place. People working around you from the shadows, that's not going to be me anymore. Sandaime has given me leverage to work in what ever way I deem appropriate." He knelt down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to do what I have to do to protect you. By protecting you, I protect the village." I blinked and looked up at him. His one eye was glowing brightly with the sharingan.

"So you can trust me." I nodded slowly and he smiled a little. I knew there was no way back. He and I were partners in crime. That I had deemed long ago but now, it was official. The timeline would be screwed now that we both had complete trust in each other.

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

"She did what?" Obito growled. Black Zetsu could see the anger in Obito.

**"****White Zetsu revealed himself and she turned him into a tree. How I'm unsure but it's certain that she doesn't possess mokuton so it has to do with her seishinjutsu ability."** Black Zetsu elaborated and saw Obito's chakra flare.

"Study her and carefully take another White Zetsu. Don't let any of the others see. Make sure this one doesn't reveal itself to her." Obito ordered and Black Zetsu nodded.

**_'_****_Time to play with Little Black Flower then. Perhaps there's an opportunity during the party, After all the rumors should've spread nicely by now, surely they'd reach the kyuubi brat. But first I need to get the new White Zetsu, who I'm sure will love to mess with Little Black Flower. After all, she deserves what's coming. Soon she'd be alone and helpless, and mine for the taking.'_**

* * *

**A/N: Well this was packed of information… Seondeok-mama, Kaguya's flower, Shisui and Root. Holy cow, now I realize it was a lot, add in and Gaara/Rasa interlude. Damn. Lots' to think about. **

**At least Hachiko isn't falling apart, yet. She has the party to worry over, Gaara to interact with during said party and then only after all this mess, will she be allowed to crack like Gretchen Wieners. So check out the commentary link on my profile (if you haven't, I knew some of you lovely and handsome readers check out the commentary first to get the scoop on the chapter, ah but I love spoiling you guys). **

**By the way, I love hearing your theories on what you think will happen next. Some of you guess right on due to spoilers and stuff and some of you, even if you guess wrong, I still give you guys spoilers in private. **

**Ahem, anyways. Until Next Week, **

**-Anbu**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know it's late, but better late than never.**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Twenty-Three: Murmur's All Around**

**-BLACK ZETSU-**

_'Not thinking of cross pollinating with Little Black Flower again, are you?'_ Black Zetsu glared at the new White Zetsu. This one was cheekier than the last one but where the other one lacked malice this one made up for in childish spite.

**_'Did you spread the rumors?'_** White Zetsu grinned.

'_Of course! The Anzai girl was the easiest to turn into. By the end of the day, all of Konoha will think ill of Little Black Flower. Who knew being associated to the Kyuubi Jinchūriki on it's own was an abomination? Imagine the reactions when they hear of her 'friendship' with the Ichibi too? The service staff was easy to manipulate, since they've seen her enter alone with Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Shisui behind privacy seals._'

**_'You really marred her reputation to the ground didn't you?'_**

_'She killed the elder, the elder deserved better respect.'_

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

I stood next to Kisaki-mama and Hiruzen-jiji. Mim and Jun-jiji were greeting guests at the front of the estate before they entered the hall leading into the garden. All the guests were gathered to mingle with one another here. Most had come immediately to greet Kisaki-mama and I, as well as to pay respect to Hiruzen-jiji, who wouldn't leave me, more like Kisaki-mama, to show his support. Today after all would be the announcement. Hiruzen-jiji would announce his relation to Jun-jiji and I. In front of all these important people… There would be no way for the council to reject the Hachimitsu from Konoha.

Even though I had a smile on my face for the occasion, I was fuming in the inside. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be the stupid perfect host. I just wanted to be alone wallowing in my misery. I didn't want to enjoy the pretty decorated garden, even if it looked magical with all the glowing lanterns hanging around and the small glittering candles floating on the Koi Pond… None of that mattered to me.

_"You have to be convincing. Even if you don't want to pretend, you must. There's a peace treaty hanging off your supposed friendship not to mention this will highlight the Hachimitsu's worth in the eyes of the council. Befriending the Kazekage's family is nearly impossible, this is an opportunity to further support the Clan's integration into Konoha."_

I played with the yellow norigae tassels that hung off my dark pink tying ribbon as I recalled Shisui's words. I had forced myself to wear my finest hanbok. A silk white chima with a black see-through fabric that had little pink hibiscus embroidered with gold leaves. Topped with a peach pink jeogori shirt that had white cuffs and neckline. On the sleeves pink hibiscus flowers trailed around with gold leaves and on the shoulders the same pink hibiscus flowers and gold leaves trailed along the shoulders and around the back of the neck line. My hair for the occasion had to be braided, so Mim, who had helped me because Yui was out of commission, braided my hair into my favorite side plait and tied off with a black ribbon with gold and pink designs. On top my head I wore the gold flowered headband/crown with pearls and amber gems that Jun-jiji had gotten polished just for this occasion. I was the epitome example of an heiress but it felt all fake, all wrong.

"Hachiko stop playing with the norigae. The Hyūga's are coming. Stand straight." Kisaki-mama whispered and I stood up straight as the Hyūga party came into sight.

I noted the way Hinata was stoic but her eyes gave away her anger. She wore a nice lavender kimono with little white flowers. She looked nice but her stoic face ruined the nice appearance. Then again she had all the reasons in the world to hate me, so I couldn't blame her for being that way upon seeing me. On the other side of Hyūga Hiashi, who looked regal as ever in a white kimono and black sash with a black haori over his shoulders, stood Neji in a grey kimono with a white sash. I bowed at the same time Kisaki-mama and Hiruzen-jiji bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Hachiko-hime." Neji said and bowed. I noted the small smile on Hiashi's face.

'Why it is, isn't it? It must be fate?' I sarcastically signed and kept a small, amused smile on my face.

"I do believe it is." Neji said and I inwardly groaned as I saw a small smile of approval on Hiashi's face and saw Hinata's brow twitch.

_'Seems my level of sarcasm is beyond the comprehension of the Hyūga.'_

"Hokage-sama it's good to see you out of your office." As the attention turned to Hiruzen-jiji, I turned my attention from the Hyūga's and focused on the new group entering the gardens, Shisui and Sasuke. Shisui wore a black haori with the Uchiha Crest on the shoulders. Underneath the Haori he wore a dark blue shirt and hakama pants. White bandages over his missing eye and he sent a small nod my way. Sasuke, wore a dark blue kimono with white stitching on the sleeves and a white neck line. A dark red sash tied around the kimono.

Sasuke's dark eyes surveyed everyone present so far, his eyes connected to my honey colored ones and I saw something in his eyes that was lacking. I inched my hand to the seal etched bangle on my wrist but relaxed when Sasuke's guarded expression relaxed and he sent a small nod my way. The Hyūga group stepped off to the side as the Uchiha duo approached.

"It's an honor to meet you again Kisaki-mama." Shisui started and bowed. Sasuke bowed and stood up straight. Kisaki-mama seemed to be assessing Sasuke, as she had already met Shisui before.

"My, this must be the young Uchiha Heir, Sasuke. My great-granddaughter has mentioned you once or twice. Nothing bad I assure you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. I gave him the '_just-go-with-it' _look.

"I'm flattered, I didn't think she ever thought of me like that, let alone talk." Sasuke went along and Kisaki-mama in a sarcastic tone and Kisaki-mama responded with a smile.

"I think you and I will get along Sasuke-kun. Sarcasm will get you far." Sasuke let out a small smirk.

A figure approached and Sasuke's light look hardened. Not hesitating I pulled off the bangle discreetly and felt the darkness oozing out of Sasuke's shoulder and it was reacting to the stranger that approached. I quickly picked up my gaze and met a fair skinned man. He wore a black kimono with a dark purple sash. His eyes were dark grey cat like eyes and he had long straight black hair pulled up into a ponytail. My heart pounded in my ribcage.

_'Steven… What the hell is he doing here, he's supposed to be dead!' _I clenched my fists at my side to stop my hands from shaking. I couldn't tear my eyes off the _man._ I wanted to turn my attention and alert Shisui but I knew that with all the important people here, and even with all the ANBU, this man was at a different level and with a single summons, could kill us all. Even with Hiruzen-jiji being able to hold him off… It was too risky.

"Kisaki-mama, Otogakure would like to sincerely apologize. Our village leader has gone _missing_. I was sent as diplomat and village representative in the time being. How rude of me, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Yashagorou." His grey eyes connected to mine as he bowed. I felt malice and interest fall upon me. His lips curved into a small smirk.

"Ah, yes the diplomat from Sound." Shisui mouthed and I felt his focus and attention shift to _Yashagorou._

"Yes, I personally invited him on Hokage-sama's request. After all this party is a joint effort with the Sarutobi Clan." Kisaki-mama started off with the pleasantries. I focused on the way _Yashagorou _eyed Sasuke like he was some sort of rare steak. Sasuke though, he was brooding and I could feel it roll off of him. My stomach began to churn and I quickly put the bangle back on, there was no way I'd start feeling sick now, not when there was a party crashing snake going by the name of _Yashagorou_.

_'I'd rather watch over him with blind sensory than get sick with sensory and be sent to my room to rest… I'm not going to abandon Sasuke to feel the effects of the cursed mark. I'll have to find a way to help him.'_

As I was going to turn to suggest Sasuke follow me around so I could show off the gardens, all eyes were being drawn to the new group entering the gardens. This group was one that I couldn't ignore, the Fire Daimyo's family. The Uchiha plus _Yashagorou_ moved off to the side, _Yashagorou, _stalking the Uchiha duo. I gave Shisui one look and discreetly tapped.

'Keep Sasuke close.' That was all I managed to sign as the Daimyo's group now had mine, Hizuren-jiji and Kisaki-mama's full attention.

"It's an honor to have you attend Daimyo-sama or should I call you son-in-law?" Kisaki-mama started politely. I bowed as Kisaki-mama praised the Fire Daimyo, Mitsubachi's father. The man was not impressive. He wore his daimyō headpiece, and fine silk white kimono with a red and dark-green long vest. He was old, had tan wrinkly skin, sagging on his face, giving him a hard look and had it not been for his fine cheekbones, you wouldn't know he was of nobility. His eyes were round, heavy lidded. I honestly couldn't see _how _Himitsu-obasama ended up with him.

Beside the Daimyo stood a round woman wearing the most expensive and over flamboyant kimono I'd ever seen. Her red kimono did nothing to accentuate her round body. Her dark hair was pulled up fancily, her nails well painted in red and she had so much jewelry on her hands and neck, I had to contemplate if she was showing off her wealth. I knew who this was off the bat.

_'Madame Shijimi.'_

Her face was pinched and her eyes scrutinized Kisaki-mama and I. Her beady eyes greedily drinking in the expensive newly customized dangui-Jeogori shirt Kisaki-mama wore. It was a dark teal and had a gold flower crest over her chest, gold leaves and vines on the shoulders. I knew that this shirt in particular, the leaves were altered and now made of real gold and sewn on. Many knew of this particular dangui-jeogori because Yondaime Kazekage had recently donated the gold to have it embroidered on Kisaki-mama's favorite dangui-jeogori as a sign of good faith between the Hachimitsu and his family. Needless to say, this was a popular icebreaker so far.

"Kisaki-mama, you have such a lovely home. My this must be the famed jeogori jacket that_everyone_ has been talking about." Madame Shijimi said in an adoringly annoying voice.

Behind the Daimyo and his wife, a tall heavy built young man stood. He had the same heavy-lidded eyes as the daimyō but this young man was fair skinned like Madame Shijimi. He wore a black kimono with red flames and green leaves patterned on the hems. I could easily spot his small protruding stomach, despite that the black kimono was supposed to slim him down. He had short dark brown hair pulled back and tied at the back of his head. His round face expressed interest as soon as his eyes landed on me. I feigned ignorance and looked behind them to spot Mitsubachi and Himitsu-obasama who were dressed in their best hanbok. Mitsubachi wore grey baji silk pants, a white silk jeogori shirt with a dark red vest with green and silver embroidery. Himitsu-obasama was dressed in a pearl rose dangui jeogori shirt with gold leaves on the shoulders, gold on the shirt hems and a large green leaf pattern on the front. Her chima skirt was a dark grey with gold and pearl rose embroidery on the hems of the skirt. Her hair instead of in a low bun at the nape of her head, was up in a gisaeng style. Her bineyo glittered brightly along with other hair flower pins.

"Title's between family seems very far out Kisaki-mama." I noted how Madame Shijimi's nostrils flared and didn't miss the small smug smile on Himitsu-obasama.

"Very well, son-in-law. We'll drop the formal title's from now on." The Fire Daimyo smiled and nodded. He seemed very pleased.

"I see the young Hachimitsu Heiress is feeling better. Mitsubachi mentioned she was ill a few days back." Being the topic of discussion grinded on my nerves but I kept my smile.

"Yes, she's feeling much better. Hachiko-hime after all was blessed with the Clan's vitality." Kisaki-mama politely said and I felt the eyes of their party.

"Ah, yes I can see it. It's the same Himitsu has. Ah, were are my manners, my wife, Shijimi and my son Shuji." The fire Daimyo said with a nice grandfather like smile. I didn't know what they were feeling but I knew for sure Madame Shijimi was not happy. Her son, Shuji gave me a warm smile and discreetly signed.

'Nice to finally meet. Mitsubachi spoke highly of you.' I nodded discreetly. Mitsubachi's half-brother, didn't seem half-bad and if he was destined to be the next Daimyo for the Land of fire, it was convenient for my plans to help, Naruto... If he still wanted it.

_'Of course he'll want it. Naruto wouldn't… Oh who am I kidding, he's going to hate me. He'll probably never forgive me and even if he did, which I doubt, I'd never forgive me.'_

After the small talk the Fire Daimyo pulled Hiruzen-jiji aside to talk. Himitsu-obasama winked at me and Mitsubachi gave me a small encouraging smile. Madame Shijimi threw a nasty glare at me.

'I don't think Madame Shijimi likes me.' I signed to Kisaki-mama and she nodded.

"I don't blame her. Honestly she probably hates all of our clan." I furrowed my brow and was about to ask why when the next group arrived; a tall, thin young man with a very pretty face and two other men. The two other men were older, had beards and each wore red durumagi. Meaning that these two men were from the council from the Land of Honey. They both wore a black gat hat unlike the young man in the middle. The young man in the middle had his dark hair was up in a top knot. His dark brown, and narrowed as he spotted Kisaki-mama and I. He wore a red yongpo decorated in gold-yellow, pink and blue stitched flowers on the shoulders, on the chest area a round crest with a gold flower. He proudly puffed his chest as he got closer. I inspected the red headband across his forehead and at the center was the Bashou Clan symbol, a gold flower with the character for Virtue over it.

_'This must be Inzen, the new Daimyo of the Land of Honey.'_

As my hand itched to remove my bracelet the man stopped before Kisaki-mama and I. He bowed politely and a small soft smile graced his face. I successfully removed the bracelet and felt waves of anger roll of the man and aimed at me. I felt the bile in my stomach rise but I pushed it down. I ignored the feelings everyone else had. The hardest to ignore were Kisaki-mama's bubbling rage and Himitsu-obasama's spike of ire. Uncle Mori who had just entered the garden, his entire being brimmed with something that was akin to resentment.

"Kisaki-mama." Inzen said bowed with the two men at his side. Kisaki-mama and I bowed back. As we rose from the bow, I felt Inzen directed all his anger at me. Despite that he still had a tender smile and he didn't look any bit disturbed, his aura said otherwise.

"Hachiko-hime, my you are getting prettier with each time I see you. It's been a while since we last met right? I believe the last time we met at an event like this you were eleven… I was grieving for nearly two years that I missed watching you blossom." His words were kind but the anger behind his soft words. They felt like sweet poison.

_'This is getting creepy. What is he like 20?'_

'Thank you. You're complements are most welcome.' I signed and faked that I wasn't disturbed. Kisaki-mama translated. Inzen's gaze, his underlying anger softened and I felt something strange like he had accomplished something.

"Well, then let's become acquainted. I do hope there are no hard feelings between the Hachimitsu and the Bashou Clan?" Inzen began politely but I felt his anger fueling his words. I started to struggle with the rising bile, when I felt a tug at my navel and grainy wispy angry chakra that brew up a storm behind a soft soothing aura.

No longer able to handle the nausea, I put back on the bangle on my wrist as my eyes roamed and found the source of the tug. The Kazekage entered with his children along side. I tried to contain and leave out the anger in me as my eyes landed on Gaara who's smug smirk toned down and a glare forme, his gaze no longer on me. I followed Gaara's eyes and found he was glaring at Inzen.

"Well I hate to break this small reunion but we have other guest to tend to. Please enjoy the garden, drinks and appetizers." Kisaki-mama managed to politely say. Inzen nodded and bowed. The two councilmen bowed and they retreated. Kisaki-mama must have spotted the Kazekage's family and she cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Remember to play nice." Kisaki-mama said in hushed tones. I nodded and contained the small twitch I felt coming on.

_'I must find out why Inzen would be angry at me… I don't like it and I don't recall ever doing anything directly to him. For now I'll focus on playing my part.'_

I smiled at the Kazekage and his family. The Kazekage was wearing a black kimono with a white haori and his green Kazekage hat. Temari next to him wore a black kimono with little yellow flowers and a dark green sash around her waist. Kankuro, out of his battle make-up and kitty suit, wore a plain black kimono with dark green sash. Gaara though, it was as if his father on purpose had him dressed differently. He was dressed in a dark red kimono with a light brown obi and white sash across his chest. He looked almost, normal but his eyes, gave away how entertained, for lack of better word, he was with having me play the part of his friend. The Kazekage's eyes heavily assessed me and judging by that small gleam in his brown irises, I knew he had approved, of what I wasn't sure.

"The predecessor of the Land of Honey, Kisaki-mama, it's an honor to finally meet you." The Kazekage said, his voice was rich and low. He bowed, his children did so too. Kankuro and Temari eyed me, almost as if pitying me, except Gaara who was maliciously grinning at me. Kisaki-mama and I bowed back.

"Kazekage-sama. It's good to meet you. I was aware through Hachiko-hime, that your youngest and she have a _friendship_ going on since they met." Kisaki-mama politely made chat while I contained my shaking fist at my side. I knew Gaara spotted it because he had this smug smirk. His sea green eyes glinted and he turned to his father.

"I'd like to take a small stroll around the gardens with Hachiko-hime _father_, would that be alright? We have _so much_ to catch up on." Gaara asked Yondaime Kazekage.

Inwardly I protested but Kisaki-mama gave me small look at that blared: _You'll-be-safe_. She then looked up at the roofs and I understood what she meant. Today's guard consisted of ANBU because of all the high profile guests, not to mention Uncle Mori's guard was under the clever guise of the service staff.

"Is that alright with you Kisaki-mama? Hachiko-hime?" I reluctantly nodded and forced myself to walk forward.

'I can entertain your other children too if you'd like?' I politely asked in Suna Sign Language taking the Kazekage by surprise. He snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Temari and Kankuro are much older than you two. They'll be fine on their own. Gaara however, well, I seem to have noticed a few other Clan Heirs in attendance and it wouldn't hurt to introduce him to others his age would it?" I understood the hidden message there. The Kazekage wanted me to show off Gaara as my friend to establish the cover for what his son had done not to mention that it would reinforce Suna's ties to Konoha. However I wasn't sure how sane the Kazekage was to have his psychotic son become the unofficial ambassador for Suna with the local Konoha Clans. Then there was that little political move, if Gaara was or wasn't successful making acquaintances with the clan heirs present, then that would reflect negatively on me. Political engagements were a bitch to handle, so I had to make sure to at least get Gaara in with one of the Clan heirs.

'Very well.' I started to walk when Gaara moved quickly beside me and hooked his arm with mine. I turned to throw him a small glare but his damn smirk disarmed me.

"We're _friends_ right?" I held my grimace but nodded. Donning my stoic mask I walked him over to the koi pond and led him over the small red bridge Kisaki-mama had installed for the party. Not many were in this area as most took to the outer garden edges but I felt their stares.

"Who was that guy? He had all his anger aimed at you. I could kill him for that." Gaara started. I blinked not sure of what I was hearing.

_'Is this his way of being romantic?'_

"I know what you're doing by bringing me here to the bridge. You want everyone to know quickly of our connection so that you can stop being around me but it's not going to work." Gaara said as his face adopted a smug smirk. I didn't let him get to me, even if he figured out what I was doing. I tapped against his arm, that was hooked to mine. I hated that I moved so it made it look like I was hugging his arm, just so I could tap on him.

'You'll be associated with me and people will get an idea of our _Friendship_. Not only will this ensure you make acquaintances but it'll also help me.' I finished and he turned his face to connect his sea green eyes with mine.

"What could you possible get out of this? Haven't you noticed the way the Nara boy is slightly glaring this way? Or perhaps the way the Hyūga are trying to hide their disappointment, the girl failing at hiding the anger behind her eyes. What about the way your own family is staring at you? They're confused and judging by the way my _father _is smug about this, we probably look like something beyond friends. Not sure Uzumaki will take it well, will he?" I hid my glare but felt my cheeks turn red from the anger I felt. I turned my attention away from him and into the koi pond below.

"Oh, not angry at me now are you?" He asked and I felt his voice right by my ear. I wanted to turn to face him but felt that if I did, I'd probably crash my lips on him or do something that would make this much worse.

_'Son of a- Okay breathe. No matter what I do, it'll making things worse. Clearly making things seem like… When Naruto hears of this… No, I'll tell him myself, everything before everyone else does and leave it up to him, if he doesn't want to… If he decides to, to leave me. I will accept it with a heavy heart but no one, not even Gaara will tear us apart.'_

'I'm not sure what you're after but if you do anything to hurt Naruto, I'll lock away all your chakra and make you regret ever having met me.' I tapped against his arm, which was still hooked with mine and slightly smiled as I felt Gaara tense then I felt a tightening hold around my ankle. I turned and saw a grin on his face.

"So you can be vicious when you want to." That was all he said as Sasuke, who bounded over, interrupted us. His face was stoic but, just like Shisui, a small wrinkle between his brow gave away his anger.

"Hachimitsu, you're not going to introduce your _friend_?" Sasuke started. Gaara and he were glaring at each other. Sasuke reached out and took my arm pulling me away from Gaara who glared and his sand tightened around my ankle. I hid my discomfort but didn't care, since now I was out of Gaara's physical reach and now under Sasuke's grip, although it was no different to Gaara's. Sasuke's hold on my wrist was tight, but protective.

"Uchiha, you're interrupting _our_ conversation." Gaara gritted out. Sasuke was about to say something when Shikamaru showed up. I thanked Kami for the save.

"Sasuke, Hachimitsu-hime and, friend." Shikamaru bowed and then sent a small look at Gaara then at Sasuke and finally a small glare at me. I wasn't sure what the heck that meant.

"My mother sent me to make your acquaintances, as troublesome as it is." Shikamaru wore a dark green kimono and a black obi. He looked annoyed but also on alert.

'Gaara, this is Shikamaru Nara and you know Sasuke already.' I signed in SunaSSL.

"We already know each other since we're all participating in the exams." Gaara simply said. I nodded and wondered what Gaara was up to as a small, satisfied smile formed on his face.

"I met Nara at the hospital." Gaara started. I turned to see Shikamaru who nodded and then looked at Gaara.

"Yeah, I remember and you said some _things._" Shikamaru calculatedly said keeping hushed up about said _things._ Gaara smiled pleased at the small stern look Shikamaru gave him.

"I was just making conversation with Uzumaki." My heart fell at hearing that. I tightened my fists as I began to shake. Sasuke must have noticed because his hand clasped over my shaking fist and he tightly held it, trying to calm me.

"Right." Just as I was about to ask both to make a clarification on what the hell was said to Naruto, music started to resound.

"Dance with me." I felt Sasuke's voice near my ear. I turned and saw how serious he was, so I nodded. This made Gaara glare at Sasuke and Shikamaru's stern glare turned to me.

"I too would like a dance and perhaps a word later." Shikamaru stated and I nodded to him as well. I bowed to Gaara who was glaring at Sasuke and his sand hardened against my ankle and it lightly tapped against me.

'I hope for your sake, Uchiha isn't interested and you don't let him touch you like _that._' I kept my grimace and wondered what the heck had gotten into Gaara.

Sasuke and I reached the dance floor, a small platform near the edge of the garden. Some guests were dancing and others were merely on the sides observing. As Sasuke and I started to dance his face softened and his gaze locked onto mine.

'He was bothering you, wasn't he? Why did you hold onto his arm? What about Naruto?' Sasuke tapped against my waist, where his hands rested. I tapped against his shoulders, where my hands were.

'Political move, the details I can't say. Just know that a treaty is balancing on my friendship with him. Have you seen Naruto?' I asked.

'No. He's been busy training. Haruno, I saw once, she had mentioned you were ill.'

'I'm feeling better. It looked wrong didn't it. How I was holding Gaara?' I asked and Sasuke nodded.

'You're worried of what others think, aren't you?' He asked and I smiled sadly.

'It's not what other's think. I could be the worst person in the world, and I wouldn't care. It's what Naruto thinks that only matters.' Sasuke seemed to understand.

"Mind if I cut in?" we both stopped dancing and turned to face the person who cut in. _Yashagorou_ smiled and Sasuke nodded and let the snake dance with me.

_'What does the snake want with me?'_

"Such a pretty little thing. Rumors say you're close to Sasuke-kun. Kukuku." I hid my panic. Surely he didn't think Sasuke and I were close like _that._

"You are rather beautiful, so I can see what he and the others can see in you. You know, I have yet to meet your father. Where is he?" I narrowed my eyes and then remembered how Orochimaru use to mentor Duelo-papa.

'He's busy, parties aren't his thing.' I tapped in KSSL, the man rose an eyebrow and licked his lips. Ew.

"You can't talk, so it's true you're a mute. Interesting. Tell me, I have yet to see Lady Suisei as well. I was told she and her apprentice would be here." Inwardly I was starting to panic but then calmed down as I realized he had no idea that I was Lady Suisei's apprentice.

"Mind if I dance?" _Yashagorou_ was forced to release me to Neji who had a small smile. I happily danced with Neji, it was an improvement over _that_ snake.

"I'm pleased you're taking dancing with me much better than with you're last partner." Neji said and I nodded. I tapped against his shoulders.

'It was a bit uncomfortable, him being an adult and all.' As Neji and I danced in silence after that I noted that Hinata wasn't dancing. In fact she was glaring at me. Neji seemed to notice and a small amused smirk broke on his stoic face.

"You have a natural effect that just angers Hinata-sama. I like it." Neji contently noted and I looked into his milky white eyes.

'You seem to be enjoying her anger a bit too much.' Neji nodded.

'I'm not fond of my cousin, that is true. I've never hidden it either.' Neji tapped against my waist. My face turned solemn.

'I may not like her, but I don't see why you'd waste such efforts hating her.' Neji raised an eyebrow and then Shikamaru intervened. Neji obliged and let Shikamaru have his turn dancing with me.

'I don't know what your deal is, but I do know Naruto is in deep for you and he doesn't deserve what ever is going on.' Shikamaru tapped against my waist. I donned my stoic mask as my eyes met with his.

'You don't know me, like I don't know you but all you have to know is that for Naruto, I'd sell my own soul.' I tapped against his shoulders. Shikamaru's calculative gaze seemed to try and breakdown what I just said.

"I see." That was all Shikamaru said and he let me go ending his turn rather quickly. He bowed and left. I turned and walked towards Uncle Mori and Mitsubachi. I walked past Mim and Jun-jiji who were dancing. Kisaki-mama and Hiruzen-jiji too waltzed by. Just before reaching Uncle Mori, I saw his face hardened as he looked past me.

"Hachiko-hime, I was hoping for a dance?" I turned and saw the soft smile on Inzen.

_'Hold up. He hates my guts, why would he want to dance with me?'_

It would be rude to reject him, so I nodded and pushed back my displeasure. As we started to dance, I noted how slightly Inzen's smile twitched at the corners.

"You've been quite popular tonight. Several of the young heirs have had a turn dancing. Two in particular seem quite fond of you." I wondered where Inzen's talk was going. Since he was no good at signing, there was no way for me to hold a conversation with him, so I was left to just listen.

"You're quite beautiful and I personally don't think any of those _boys _could ever be enough for you. Why they wouldn't measure up." I kept my reaction controlled. I looked up at his dark eyes.

_'Is he, no fucking way. He's seriously suggesting he's better suited for me after what he's done to Kisaki-mama, to my Clan?'_

"I'm cutting in." Gaara showed up and his sand lightly pushed Inzen away. At this point, I didn't care.

_'Kissing stealer over Pedo-Inzen!'_

I quickly switched to Gaara and Inzen bowed but sent a small smile to Gaara.

"Ah, of course. Please be sure to look me up Hachiko-hime, if you're interested." I didn't nod or suggest I would. Inzen left and Gaara instead of dancing with me guided me off the dance floor and back to the small red bridge. His hand held my wrist tightly as he led me. We reached the bridge and Gaara hooked his arm with mine, just like before.

"I don't want him anywhere near you." Gaara growled lowly. I sighed but nodded. I tapped in SunaSSL on the bridge, loud enough for him to hear.

'Me neither. He's a creep. I'll be sure to use a heavy cleanser on this chima and jeogori' I tapped and Gaara chuckled. I turned lightly and saw a small smile.

"Good. Personally, I'd rather see it incinerated." I raised and eyebrow but signed nothing.

"I could kill him if you'd like?" He suggested. Now I was confused but expressed it instead of keeping it to myself.

'If this is your form of being romantic, it's flattering but killing the Daimyo of Honey wouldn't do much but ruin the trade agreement between Honey and Suna. Even if killing does solve some problems, those problems wouldn't go away completely. It'd just foster more resentment.' I tapped.

"I see." I froze as I felt Gaara get closer, his arm released my arm and it inched behind me as it wrapped around my waist.

'What are you doing?' I tapped alarmed and he chuckled again. Twice in one night, now I was certain there was something I was missing.

"Oh nothing but punishing you." I chocked on air.

"I still haven't forgotten how much it hurt." His other hand rested on his stomach and his furrowed his eyebrows.

"You did something and now I can't emit Shukaku's ire. Not even my own KI." He turned and his sea-green eyes connected with mine.

"So now you must be taught a valuable lesson and it'll begin with slowly cracking Uzumaki's heart until you give it the last and final blow." I froze and was about to lash out when his hand reached over and brushed a stray hair out of my face. He smirked and I felt self-conscious.

'Over my dead body will I break his heart.' Gaara grinned.

"That can be arranged. I've even picked a special place in my gourd to carry the scent of your blood." I narrowed my eyes and Gaara dared to smile broadly.

"Do you think the rumors won't get to him? Everyone here has seen you and I. Many have begun to question just how close we are. Add in Nara who's heard-" I turned away from him to suppress my growing anger.

'You're running my patience thin. I may be afraid of you but that fear is slowly fueling my courage.' Gaara's fingers dug into my side. I noticed movement on the dance floor and the music was gone. The crowd parted until only Kisaki-mama remained with Hiruzen-jiji.

"Attention, Attention everyone. Friends, esteemed guests," Kisaki-mama loudly but in her best regal tone started.

"Tonight we not only celebrate the beginning Chunin Exam and amongst ourselves talk about the potential in the finalists. Today, we will also announce to you first dear friends, the inauguration of the Hachimitsu Clan into Konoha." I could hear the gasps and Gaara beside took advantage of the attention on Kisaki-mama for his hand to slide and pull me closer to his side. I slapped his hand and he growled lowly into the side of my head. I tapped against his hand for him to let go but he held on tighter.

"It also come along with the Clan's inauguration, the revealing of two of our own clan members high affiliation with the Sarutobi Clan." The murmurs started up again and Hiruzen-jiji stepped up and held Kisaki-mama's hand and everyone just shut up.

"For years now, there have been three Sarutobi born within the Hachimitsu Clan, two of which are presently alive. My son, Jun and my great-granddaughter, heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan, Hachiko-hime." Gaara released me when he realized all the attention that was turned on Jun-jiji and I. It seemed Gaara didn't like too much attention on him, so he released his hold. I happily moved away and headed to the dance floor, abandoning Gaara, whose sand on my ankle tightened as the distance between us grew.

Joining Kisaki-mama and Hiruzen-jiji, along with Jun-jiji. We both proudly stood. I carefully removed my bangle, as I wanted to know everyone's reaction. The first thing to hit me, was the onslaught of surprise and from two, no three different people, there was different kinds of anger. From Gaara, he was simply pissed because I was away from him. From Inzen, hatred and a desire to dominate. Then there was Hinata, who just loathed me. I pushed down the queasiness that began to bubble at the pit of my stomach.

"So today, we not only celebrate the Exams but the bonds forged during this year's annual gathering." Hiruzen-jiji finished. I missed half his speech since I was busy feeling out the emotions. I put the bracelet back on at the end of the speech. Right now I was creeped out by the way _Yashagorou_, eyed me like I was some sort of prize, no target. Then there was the way he side glanced at Sasuke.

Luckily for me for the rest of the party I didn't have to deal with Gaara as several nobles and clan heads were congratulating me about my hidden but now recognized heritage. Gaara though was brooding, eying me and his face contorted in anger whenever Sasuke, Inzen and Neji were near me.

As the party was coming to a close, I, being the youngest in the household had to see the guests off. Mitsubachi offered to join me at the gates, loudly commenting that he'd be my guard. Several women thought it cute.

Mitsubachi and I were seeing off the Kazekage's family when Gaara decided openly humiliate me by using his sand to push me into him. Giving off to others the impression that I was being openly affectionate. Gaara smirked as I pulled myself away from him. The Kazekage said nothing but smiled when some of the guests began commenting how cute Gaara and I's closeness was. After they left, I felt like tearing my hair out. Gaara had done that on purpose to further spark the rumors.

_'That little shit!'_

"So you and the Kazekage's son?" Mitsubachi asked and I shook my head.

'He wishes.' I signed and Mitsubachi grinned.

"You looked quite clo- Who is that?" I turned to see who he was staring at. The Hyūga were coming up, meaning they had seen when Gaara's sand pushed me into him.

'Have a good night Hiashi-sama and thank you for joining our family on this joyous night.' I signed and bowed. Hiashi bowed back and nodded.

"Thank you. I dare say tonight's events were enlightening. Good night Hachiko-hime, Mitsubachi-kun." I noted Hiashi's voice was stern. He probably didn't like how close I had been to Gaara through most the night and adding in what had just happened, I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Neji sent me a small nod, he didn't seem bothered but maybe he felt as if Gaara wasn't a problem. I wasn't stupid. I knew for a fact Neji had a thing for me but I know wasn't sure if he did it out of his own accord or if Hiashi put him up to it. What I did know though was that Hinata was sending me a cold glare since I was ignoring her.

As the Hyūga left I turned to Mitsubachi who looked lovesick. His eyes were practically glued to the back of Hyūga Hinata.

"Who is she? You should introduce me... I think I'm in love." Mitsubachi started to rant and I shook my head. As more guests left, it became tiresome until _Yashagorou_ came up.

"Well tonight was quite the party, so many surprises. Kukuku. I just can't help wonder what will come next." His licked his lips and smirked giving me the chills. I felt something around my ankle but didn't mind it, figuring it was Gaara's sand, probably falling apart as Gaara was gone now. As the snake jerk left I felt a slight pinch and I gasped. Mitsubachi turned to me and lightly elbowed my side.

"Inzen and cohorts are approaching." I nodded and grimaced as Inzen stood before me.

"Tonight was a splendid affair..." Inzen's voice sounded far away. I blinked and noted that his face was getting blurry. I started feeling weak but I did my best to hide it. Inzen left and then I shoved the strange feeling but then my world started to tilt until. I could hear my name being called out but it felt too distant, like a whisper.

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

'Orochimaru has poisoned little black flower.' The new White Zetsu reported and Black Zetsu growled.

**'Watch over her, I can't have her die. A dead flower is of no use. If you can create an antigen, heal her, I don't care if you hate her, we need her alive for Mother's sake.'** White Zetsu shoddily nodded and left. Black Zetsu furiously glared at nothing.

**_'If she dies I'll make sure Orochimaru's head will be on a silver platter… She was not to be harmed. If I found out that Akuzetsu had anything to do with it… I'll tear him apart. No one touches what's mine.'_**

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is late, I realize that. I apologize since it was partially my fault. I had to re-write the chapter from scratch. Earlier today, my copy of HK went corrupt. So what I originally had is gone. So for four hours of typing and trying to salvage the chapter, this is what I came up with. There's less detail, its shorter but hey! I got through all the important stuff. I also apologize for the lack of NaruHachi and the lack of Naruto this chapter... Next Chapter though, he's going to be in it and throw his BF. Oh, kami, I just realized I have to write Next chapter... ( ). Woe is me.  
**

**Ahem, moving on from my pity fest,**

**Steven, I mean _Yashagorou_ finally showed up. I did say he would and voila! His new name was a small commemoration to the original ****Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya****.  
**

**So overview. Hachiko's reputation is being dragged across the mud. Gaara's not helping the situation and now, shit will hit the fan. I mean the girl just got poisoned so guess who won't be able to defend herself or even explain herself to Naruto when the rumors reach him? Drama llamas are seriously stampeding. **** Commentary for this chapter will be up later today... I'm too tired to do it right now. So I'll let you all speculate upcoming events.**

**So until next time,**

**-Anbu**


	24. Chapter 24

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Twenty Four: Because of You**

-With Naruto the Morning of the Hachimitsu Party-

Walking through the village to get to his training spot with Ero-sennin had been nothing out of the ordinary at first. Naruto found himself getting some glares, some indifferent looks and some a mix of angry indifference. It wasn't anything special until he reached the area where lots of the village gossiping circulated heavily.

Ever since he was little, this particular area of the village, was the one place Naruto heard some of the strangest tales. Since no one would read to him at the orphanage, he had learned to hide in the alley and just listen to whatever anyone was saying, he figured their talk was close enough to stories, just not child appropriate. This place was the heart and soul of the rumor mill in Konoha, was the place where he learned lots of words, some words that Hokage-jiji made him swear not to say.

Naruto only stopped because he heard the word '_Hachimitsu', _so he ducked into an alley and kept his ears open_._

_"_Didn't you hear, the Hachimitsu are being integrated into the village."

"They're a civilian clan, why would they be welcome amongst the Shinobi Clans?"

"My bet is the Daimyo, his mistress is a Hachimitsu, however, don't' tell anyone I told you or else my boyfriend will berate me for this, it appears that one of the Matriarchs son's is the bastard child of one of the Clan heads."

"Oh my. Who do you think? Didn't they host different clan heads when they arrived, the heiress that is?"

"Who knows, but my best bet is the odd child out, the second eldest son, have you seen him? Talk about handsome, despite his age, ahem, and he's the only one that doesn't don the light colored hair."

"What about the heiress, you heard the juicy gossip on her?"

"Oh, there's more? I only heard about the demon brat's crush on her."

Naruto froze hearing this, had he been that obvious when he was around her?

"Please, the Hachimitsu Heiress only befriended him out of pity. Besides she'll never pay attention to it. Not when she's so close to the Uchiha."

His fist clenched but relaxed upon hearing what they had to say about Hachiko and Sasuke.

"The Uchiha? Ooh, what's the story behind that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and she have been seen together going into a room, alone."

Naruto scratched his cheek. He could see how they assumed Hachi was involved with Sasuke... But that was his fault for going to see her disguised as the Teme.

"Oh and not only him, Uchiha Shisui too. He's often seen over at the Hachimitsu Estate." Naruto rolled his eyes at this. Shisui was over lots because he was the one keeping Hachi and himself apart.

"Ugh, can you just stop talking about that tramp." Naruto frowned and peeked a little and saw Manami Anzai who was glaring at the gossiping ladies.

"T-Tramp? Watch your mouth little Manami." One of the ladies hissed.

"I call them like I see them."

"Meaning?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't know?"

"Know what brat?"

"Listen good, because what I've seen and heard is exclusive and I saw it with my own eyes." Naruto heard all the gossiping ladies shift around.

"Hachimitsu Hachiko is dating Uzumaki Naruto. They were being oh so affectionate in public, well more like a deserted street." Naruto froze. Anzai had spotted them when they had gone to Ichiraku's about a month ago?

"That's so far fetched its a blatant lie!" Naruto relaxed a little as no one seemed to believe Anzai.

"Oh but it's true. Personally, I think she has serious thrill issues. Seducing two Uchiha, one way too old for her, and getting close to the Kazekage's Son, who happens to be a psychopath. Tell me it doesn't sound farfetched?" As the gossiping ladies murmured to each other questioning the validity of Anzai's claims. Naruto contained his anger and irritation. His Hachiko was nothing like Anzai was making her out to be and these gossiping harpies, he'd never believe them, not after all the trash talking they did about him half the time. Naruto got ready to leave when someone else made a comment.

"She might have a point. I-I just quit working at the Hachimitsu Estate… There's something big going on that's being hushed up and it has to do with the Kazekage's son." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You quit? Why?"

"I-I, for safety. It seems the Hachimitsu are being slaughtered by a rogue nin. T-The one's here in Konoha were kicked out the Land of Honey because they're all that's left of the Clan and because of the danger that follows them." Naruto's thoughts and anger cleared away.

_'__Hachiko-chan is in danger?'_

**_'_****_Her crazy Uncle is a threat and we need to protect her.'_** Naruto nodded agreeing with his tenant. He walked away and headed to meet up with Ero-sennin to train.

* * *

-Much Later During Training-

Naruto, who was sitting in the lotus position, he had his eyes closed and tried for the 20th time now to tap into the fox's chakra by force but found it difficult. He was so sure that the gossiping from earlier would trigger him to be just angry enough to drag out the heavy red concentrated chakra but no, it hadn't worked. It was strange, he had thought the fox would be snarling at the back of his mind but that wasn't the case. It was very quiet, too quiet.

Naruto knew Jiraiya was staring at him intently with a seal ready in his hand for use. For the past month, Naruto had learned to summon toads and that ended with him summoning Gamabunta the boss during one of his angry fits when the Ero-sennin made a remark about hitting on his Ero-Hachi when she was older. That ended up with him losing a bit of control until a seal was slapped on him by the Gama-sennin. Since then, Naruto had to focus the rest of the remaining time for the finals on tapping into his _other _chakra and learning to control it. Hokage-jiji had made him a deal. If he managed to control the furball's chakra to the point where he wasn't a danger to anyone, he'd be allowed to see Hachiko.

_'__I don't need anyone's permission to see my Ero-Hachi.'_

**_'_****_Kit.'_**

_'__What do you want? You've been awfully quiet. Usually you're trying to get me to sneak over to see Hachiko or go rip that Tanuki-teme's throat.'_

**_'_****_As much as I'd love for you to listen and go though with eliminating the competition… There's a bigger problem here, our Flower.'_**

_'__Why do you call her flower?'_

**_'_****_Because that's what she is, now pay attention because this is the deal of a lifetime. Normally, I'd just overwhelm you with chakra when you're pissed but this damn cage and this damn seal are too fucking strong to keep going at it and it would only worsen shit for me, us to be near our Flower.'_**

_'__Oh the great and powerful Kyūbi no Yoko admits a seal is stronger?'_

**_'_****_Look you little shit, you need me as much as I need you to stay alive to protect our flower. I certainly don't plan on losing the only flower in existence, especially when it's so goddamn tantalizing and addicting.' _**Naruto was taken aback that he stopped focusing on tapping into the fox's chakra and just sat still and threw himself into his mindscape.

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Ugh, seriously, my mind really is in the gutter." Naruto lightly joked as he walked through the sewer like halls leading up to a large cage.

"You! You need to stop talking about Hachiko-chan as if she's some sort of object!" Naruto yelled at the lazy ass fox that was laying on its stomach just staring at him.

**"****Oh? Touched a nerve did I? Listen you brat, I address 'em like I smell 'em! She smells like that goddamn flower! Sure she might be a human but her scent is all I care about. It's maddening,"**

"What flower? All she smells like is honey!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared but faltered when the stupid long-eared fox started to laugh.

**"****This is too good! You're not aware of what the humans did to her or that what you claim to be 'love' is nothing but an illusion."**

"W-What are you going on about you rabbit looking fox!" Naruto tried to insult but the Fox wasn't even fazed.

**"****Remember I told you how to mark her? That was to keep others like that damn Tanuki away. Haven't you wondered why the Tanuki brat has been trying to piss you off and prowling on that which isn't his?" **

"What do ya mean other's like him, you mean there's more like him and I?"

**"****There are nine biju, so there should be about 9 Jinchūriki and all of them will feel what you feel, feel what I feel should they ever come in contact to her." **Naruto staggered backwards and fell on his rear making a splash.

"Y-You're lying. I know what I feel for H-Hachiko-chan. It's real!"

**"****You have a pull to her, the same the Tanuki brat does. You're emotionally attached to her because she was so nice to you. Add in that for a human girl, she's not half bad with her hands and lips, actually it's quite intoxicating but all that attraction, what you feel, it's all because of what the humans did to her." **With a furrowed brow, Naruto stared into the fox's large eyes, a confident red against an uncertain blue.

"What did they do to her?" Naruto asked.

**"****Not sure what method they used, but it's certain that they fed her Kaguya's Flower at some point before she met you. I admit I was caught off guard when her scent reached me here. You had yet to access my chakra, that tug you feel to her, that's all me." **Naruto gaped.

"WHAT!" Naruto couldn't believe it. His pull, his connection to her was all because of the fox?!

**"****Hmm. I have to admit, she's the first human in which the flower's scent is so strong." **Naruto snapped out of his musing and focused on the fox's rambling.

**"****Back then, the old man's grand-daughter drank it in an infusion but her scent was weak and the girl went mad, suffered a severe identity crisis. Our Flower though, her scent, it's as if it's in her very fiber of existence and I'm able to feel it, even from this distance, Oh."**

"What now? Your mumbling makes no sense!" Naruto yelled frustrated he didn't understand what old man the Fox spoke of, or what girl went mad, but he did know it had to do with Hachiko.

**"****I remember her now." **Naruto noted that the Kyuubi was now grinning.

**"****It was her," **Naruto was about to demand for a clarification but the fox beat him to it.

**"****Listen up brat, I don't like repeating myself. When I was on a rampage 12 years ago, on that damn glorious day getting back at the village for it's stupidity, there was a single moment, it was weak but there were three humans that carried the faint scent of Kaguya's Flower but only in two it was strong enough to catch my attention, the geezer and the baby. I cornered them and to scare them, well, let's say any other human infant in the area died of fright, but not her, not that infant. She let out a piercing shriek and her scent got pungent, stronger than the man who held her. In that moment I decided to keep the baby and make it mine. That small one, was her, our flower." **Naruto stilled.

**"****I believe her mother got in the way when I tried to reach the couple that held our little flower. It was such a sad sight, I spilled the blood of the weak scent, her mother, who failed to block my path. I swatted her mother away and let my chakra explode to infect our flower. Once I was sure she was infected with just enough of my chakra, I let our flower's grandparents, who were younger back then, take her, I did want her to be safe while I had my fun burning the Hidden Leaf. Her mother though, she used her blood and her last energy to draw a binding seal on the ground, and just when the binding seal weakened as her mother died, the Yondaime happened using that damn toad."**

"Y-You… So then, you're the reason, your chakra." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence… The fox, had runined more than just his life, Hachiko-chan's life too.

"**It's no wonder we, and by we, I mean me, are so aware of her. When she lies, what she feels, when she's near… Even so young, you were able to feel out the different energies in her. Now though you're less attuned to it since you've gotten use to it.**"

"D-Does she know about your chakra in her?" Naruto finally asked pushing aside his doubts, his worries.

**"****Think about it brat, she's a sensor. Of course she's aware of my chakra in her and it's seal… You really don't know much about her do you? You only know what you've seen, what she's told you… You've never seen the real her, the dark ugly side of her. All humans have it. How can you be so sure that what you both feel is real?"**

Naruto had to admit the fox had a point. Hachiko, when he had met her, she was always smiling, even when she was in the hospital she was smiling whenever he visited. He never once saw her angry, defiant yes, against her grandfather who didn't want him around her. Then there was that time she had kept from him the assassination attempts and didn't let him know in advanced about her visit to wave or the details of it. Then there was that time she that Gaara-teme had hurt her. She didn't want him to know or explain in detail what had happened. Now there was this, she never mentioned she had some of the kyūbi's chakra or it being sealed in her.

At the back of his mind _Gaara's _words began to surface.

_"__Have you seen Hachimitsu lately… I'm actually going to be seeing her again. She enjoyed my company the last time."_

Naruto's anger began to surface, as he remembered the bastard holding Hachiko's hair ribbon. He knew it was her's, her scent, the furball had confirmed it, it was hers. Naruto clenched his fists as he felt a heavy darkness in him.

_"__Are you sure she's yours? I recall her being very comfortable in __my__ arms."_

_"… __how he takes the truth is not my problem."_

Suddenly the gossiping ladies, what Anzai had said began to spew forth in the middle of his thoughts.

**_'_****_They're going to hate her, like they hate you. They're never going to stop unless you stop them, unless we kill them.'_**

_'__No. Hachiko-chan wouldn't want that… I'm better than that.'_

**_'_****_No you're not. You want it badly. She wouldn't hold it against you. Besides who cares what she thinks. She's kept things to herself, she can't be trusted.'_**

"But she loves me. She said so herself."

'**_You're an idiot. She only said that because she's afraid of you. She's smart, keep the monster happy and you live. You don't think there's truth into what Gaara said? Fear is her weakness to get her to stay, to get her to do things. You know that better than anyone.'_**

Naruto shook his head as images of Hachiko, from that day on the bridge surfaced. She had been frightened; she had been shaking a lot but then rushed over to hug him. Then flashes of her face when he had marked her… That was something he tried the hardest to forget. Her eye's had been wide and brimming on the verg of tears. She was absolutely livid and in her usually warm eyes, there was this glossed emptiness before she had reacted and clung to him.

"Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?" Unbeknownst to Naruto, the Kyūbi was watching him with interest. Naruto didn't notice it but half of himself was consumed in darkness and it was close to taking over him until something on the inside of his pocket began to glow.

**"****Heh, looks like there's more to that gift that meets the eye." **Kyūbi commented and Naruto heard the fox.

Naruto's thoughts cleared up and he felt so warm, loved and safe. His hands reached the item in his pocket. It was the orange headband that was part of his hanbok that Hachiko gave him. It was glowing an eerie pink, like the pink from Hachiko's seishinjutsu. He always carried the fabric headband for luck.

He suddenly felt like he could take on the world. Memories of Hachiko surged.

_-first memory-_

_The little golden haired girl had been surprised when he pulled her into the alley, but her honey colored eyes went wide and a small blush tinted her cheeks as she had signed for him to wait. She showed him the charm on her bracelet and he embarrassedly realized she was mute._

_"__You can't talk?"_

_She had nodded with a small smile and brought out candies. She held out her small bag and offered him to pick with a warm smile._

_-next memory-_

_He had marched over to the hospital, because it's where he felt the tug to her. He had gone to demand answers but he didn't expect her to be bedridden. Her usually braided golden hair was down and pooled around her and she looked so much like a doll. He had started to ask, more like demand answers. She had promised to show up and be his friend only to make her cry but what made it worse or better, she had jumped out and hugged him making him cry. _

_There were so many emotions in that hug. He had felt it, apologies, sadness, consolation and acceptance. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted and a small angry part of him shrunk, he was one step closer to being accepted, if this girl, his first friend had accepted him. They had let go but both were still crying. She looked pretty, even when she cried. He couldn't help but smile a little and blush, such a pretty girl was his friend and had accepted him when so many pushed him away._

_"__Why are we crying? This is supposed to be a reunion!" He exclaimed, more like used the opportunity to stop crying and hid his blush._

_-end-_

"She's always been there for me, even when she was so far away." He fondly smiled and with his fingers traced the golden swirl on the orange fabric headband.

**_'_****_That doesn't change the fact that she hasn't been telling you things!'_**

Naruto frowned at the dark voice in his head, that was true but then Hachiko's words when he had caught her hiding away her worries surged forward.

_ "__I was trying not to worry you."_

Then he recalled part of the small talk he had with Duelo-oyaji.

_"__Hachiko, when it comes to you, she doesn't think with her head, she thinks with her heart. If she knows there's something that will hurt you, she'll bare it on her own and hold it back far away and out of sight just to keep your smile intact. In ways, she's just like her mother. You need to look out for her because when it comes down to her important people, she's selfless."_

Naruto's resolve firmed up and he nodded.

"I trust Hachiko-chan. If she keeps something from me, if she does something I don't understand, she said it herself, everything she does, she does it for me. She loves me and even if at first we were pulled to each other because of the fox or some stupid flower, it's me who she chose and I that chose her! Nothing anyone or those old gossiping biddies says will change what I or she feels. Sure, I'm pissed off that they talked about my Ero-Hachi, sure I've hated the way they treated me, and sure I can accept that I hate them, that there's resentment in my heart over many things but it's because of Hachiko-chan that I can endure. She's the first person to accept me fully. She's the most important person I have." The darkness in him receded and his blue eyes stared directly at the fox behind the bars.

**"****Well done. I didn't think you'd overcome the darkness in you."**

"What? Wait. You did this on purpose! Why?!"

**"****We share a common goal, we both want to keep our flower safe. I want to be near her and you do too. You want to keep the Tanuki-brat and any other threats far way from her, well so do I. You can't just try to take my power, not when your own heart and mind were in turmoil. So I took a gamble and drew out that darkness in you so you could overcome it… Though I will miss it, it was necessary. Now that our hearts are semi-sorta in sync and that should be enough. I'm going to provide you with my chakra willingly, even though it's limited to what I can provide. Knowing the Yondaime, he probably set up a trap on the seal, should you rip it off… So until you can get the key for it, you'll have to deal with a weak version."**

"A weak version of what?"

**"****A weak version of us working in sync, brat."**

* * *

-Outside the Mindscape with Jiraiya-

He blinked to make sure he was seeing right. Naruto was half covered in darkness… Darkness that wasn't the Kyuubi. So he couldn't just go and slap the seal on Naruto, the darkness receded and Jiraiya notied the pink glow coming from Naruto's pocket. He wasn't sure how, but it was pushing the darkness away until it was gone. Just as Jiraiya was going to let out a sigh of relief, he felt it, a protective like warmth.

Not a moment later, Naruto started to slightly glow yellow. The kid's eyes opened up and Jiraiya gasped. His eyes weren't blue, glowing orange. What was remarkable was that the faint glow covered up Naruto completely and there swirls, three, one on his stomach where the seal should be, and to on the side of his shoulders. He could still see Naruto's orange jumpsuit but the eeirily faded yellow glow actually made the orange look softer.

"Kid?"

"This is supposed to be a weak version?" Naruto stood up and Jiraiya blinked to make sure he was seeing right. Naruto faintly reminded Jiraiya of Minato.

"Okay, I need an explanation because this is completely new to me." Naruto sighed but nodded. Jiraiya watched as the glow faded and the kid turned back to normal. Jiraiya knew this was going to be a long talk. As student and pupil sat down, Jiraiya noted the lightness in Naruto that hadn't been there before.

After what seemed like hours of Naruto explaining to Jiraiya what sort of agreement he'd made with the fox in addition to what had happened. Jiraiya came to a single conclusion. Hachimitsu Hachiko and Uzumaki Naruto, no matter how much they were kept apart, only got stronger on their own.

Jiraiya had heard from Shisui how much the girl had thrown her self into her seishinjutsu seal work and he had heard how the girl had done an impressive job on the Ichibi Jinchūriki's faulty seal. Sure she had gotten sick but even in her weak state managed an impressive feat, he could only imagine how much more stronger she'd be at full health.

"I think we should call it a day gaki, it's late anyways. Tomorrow is the last day before the exams and- Hey you listening?"

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto snapped his attention in the direction to where the Hachimitsu Estate was located. He heard Jiraiya but he was more focused on the heavy sense of dread that slowly crept up. Naruto's legs began moving on their own as he registered this intense feeling, a heavy urgency of needing to be with Hachiko. He felt like he was losing her, but he was unsure why the feeling felt worse with each second that trickled by.

"Gaki! Where are you going?" Naruto ignored Jiraiya's yells and ignored the fact that he wasn't supposed to go anywhere near Hachiko.

'**Something is wrong... Run Brat!'**

Naruto didn't need telling twice. He rushed with chakra the came from his tenant. He got faster and jumped roofs, and dodged ANBU agent's that registered his approach.

**'****Bob and weave! Spam clones, they'll never know which is which.' **Naruto didn't need telling twice and that's what he did. He knew a sensor in the group would most likely find him but wouldn't be able to catch him not with his newfound speed. As Naruto neared he felt the faint tug and he frowned as he landed. He reached Hachiko's room and snuck in. There was no one around as he stepped in his heart stopped at the sight.

Hachiko's face was pale, her were shut, concealing her warm hazel eyes and it looked like she was barely breathing. Naruto didn't remove his sight from Hachiko, he wanted to move forward but he was afraid she was already...

_'__Sh-She's alive right?'_

**_'_****_Faintly… We need to find the bastard who did this?' _**The fox growled at the back of Naruto's mind. He knew his chakra was flaring and that it was red, his anger was brimming and he knew someone would find him, but he didn't care. He managed to move forward but he moved faster than he intended and he reached the edge of Hachiko's bed.

"Why you?" He whispered. He fell, kneeling next to her bedside. His chakra, mixed with the Kyuubi's mixed in his hand. He slipped his hand into her delicate one and his heart dropped. She was cold. His hand began to shake.

"I just finally managed to get the furball's chakra in check… I promised to protect you… I got stronger for you. I can't lose you! You're my right hand woman! Wake up!" He yelled and his tears broke out as he realized she wouldn't wake.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to the door. He glared at the man he came to see as a grandfather. Naruto clamed himself and had the fox call back it's chakra. His eyes reflected nothing but pain and disappointment.

"What happened? You promised she'd be safe, you said that while I got better with controlling _that_ chakra, she'd be under surveillance? You didn't keep your promise old man." Naruto roughly said. He knew he was venting but his words were true and he knew they stung at the Old Hokage, who had never dealt with this side of Uzumaki Naruto.

"I apologize Naruto. Even with the ANBU around,"

"SO MUCH GET'S PAST THEM! YOU REALLY NEED TO START DOING YOUR JOB BETTER! UNDER YOUR CARE I KNOW HACHIKO-CHAN HAS GOTTEN HURT BY THAT TANUKI-TEME AND NOW THIS?" Naruto didn't care at this point that he was disrespecting the current Hokage. Nor did he care that his yelling got Shisui, Duelo-oyaji's, Hachiko's grandparents and two old ladies attention.

"I'll never forgive you if Hachiko-chan dies. Never." His firm voice resounded and he saw how taken aback the old Hokage was.

"Naruto, it's not his fault Hachiko was poisoned." Naruto turned to Duelo-oyaji who stepped forward.

"Poison… Then get it out of her!" Naruto began to yell at Duelo.

_'__Why are they just standing there and not helping? They just need to get it out right?'_

"Medic ninjustu doesn't work on Hachiko. Her body repels it, even the faintest bit of a Diagnostic Justu is repelled. We have to wait for her own body to fight back." Naruto stilled, his heard drummed in his chest.

"No. That can't be all that's left to do, There, There has to be another way!"

**'****Kid, this is it. There's no other way. Our flower's father is a medic. Accept that we have to wait.'**

_'__No, that… What if she doesn't wake up?'_

"Uzumaki-kun, come here, I wish to have a small talk with you." Naruto stared at the old woman who had light grey hair mixed with golden hair strands. Her eyes were a vibrant honey, she looked like an old version of Hachiko. She was dressed very nicely, prim and proper but in her eyes there was a sadness and her face gave away that she was very worried. Naruto nodded and gave one last longing look at Hachiko.

"Get, strong. Please. I need you to wake up. I can't lose you." Naruto whispered and kissed Hachiko's forehead. He turned and followed the old woman ignoring the stern glare from Hachiko's grandfather.

* * *

-Kuroyama Duelo-

To say he was pissed, was an understatement. To say he was berating himself was too an understatement. He had missed the party all to keep Nanase company, who was bedridden and couldn't' attend. Now though, he had Nanase moved into the Estate while he was keeping an eye on Hachiko's current state. Nanase had comforted him and tried to get him to not blame himself but he just couldn't.

With Naruto's' yelling from earlier, Duelo couldn't help but feel even worse. He quickly re-checked Hachiko and found her condition was worsening.

_'__Looks like my past caught up and is paying itself off with Hachiko… I'm going to maim Orochimaru for going after my little girl.'_ Duelo inwardly growled.

"She's not getting better is she? We could have her drink more of the flower. I planted the seeds you gave him somewhere remote only accessible to myself… There's a way to get them here quickly if needed." Duelo turned to Lady Suisei who hadn't left the room. Hachiko's grandparents had left to get everyone some coffee and tea. Naruto was having his talk with Kisaki-mama and Hokage-sama… He had left with Shisui somewhere.

"No, with the fall equinox around the corner… Hachiko will get worse. You know how she get's… I don't know what else to do." Duelo admitted and buried his face into his hands.

"Come now, sit down and rest a bit. I know you're worried as am I."

"You should be in bed. Out of everyone here, aside from Hachiko, you're in no condition to be up." Duelo berated the old miko who smiled sadly.

"If needed, I'll extend my life but that's not what was foreseen." Duelo's head snapped to the old Miko who stared at Hachiko with such lament.

"What?"

"You knew this would happen? How?" Duelo glared at the old miko who grimaced.

"A long time ago, Seondeok-mama foretold my future. Hachiko and Seondeok-mama share much in common. Knowing things they shouldn't is their specialty a gift and curse. Seondeok-mama however, had a true talent for predictions. Even when she lightly joked or made a remark, it never ceased to amaze me how with such playful accuracy things occurred. So naturally I asked her to predict the last years of my death." Duelo raised an eyebrow and Lady Suisei pressed on.

"She first assured me that from her line, 4 generations down, that's when I would find my apprentice, a true talented one that mirrored Seondeok-mama's exact looks. She lightly joked that this child would go through many hardships from her conception all the way until she became a mother herself. Then she added that this child would come to love a fox and the fox, adore his flower." Duelo froze in his seat. This ancestor of Hachiko, her name had become common to hear as of late and she had jokingly made a prediction about his little girl?

"What does any of that have to do with your death?" Duelo asked and Lady Suisei started to laugh lightly.

"I asked the same question and Seondeok-mama called it a simple backstory that was necessary before going into the actual prediction." Lady Suisei's voice lost it's amused timber.

"She took out a map, and randomly took of her amethyst pendant and tossed I up into the air and it landed in the Land of Fire. She pointed and then smiled sadly. She called it an honorable death and the turning point for my poisoned apprentice. Then she started to laugh and predicted the peace treaty between the Uchiha and Senju." Duelo didn't know how to react to that.

"So you're going off a prediction, from a woman who lightly joked?" Duelo asked incredulous that people actually took such light hearted but jokingly made predictions.

"Yes. Hachiko has the same skill only a slight variant." Now that was new. Duelo never recalled Hachiko making predictions.

"Why she made one a few days back, don't you remember?" Duelo frowned and found he was lost once more.

"_Why is it that I'm attracting Jinchūriki? First Naruto-kun and now Gaara? What's next the rokubi?__" _Lady Suisei recited Hachiko's words from memory.

"She was being sarcastic and that's not a prediction, that was more like a question." Duelo pointed out.

"Exactly her sarcasm. It was a playful rhetorical question for no one in particular. She does it often and if anyone paid close attention you'd find she's rather good at it."

"That sound's incredulously ridiculous." Duelo confessed. Lady Suisei nodded.

"Very true but that's why it's so incredible. It's hidden in plain sight." Lady Suisei followed up and continued.

"Hachiko, she will pull through but it will not be of her own accord." Duelo frowned. Now he could see why Hachiko often complained her sensei was cryptic and confusing. He wasn't even sure if what the woman had said about Seondeok-mama's supposed skill could be called legit. Then there was the way her conversation would go in several directions.

"Meaning?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. The old woman sighed.

"All the world's a stage. We all will play our parts at the precise moment." Duelo further furrowed his brow.

"She'll awaken, that much is certain but will never be the same after this." That last part left Duelo feeling quite ominous.

* * *

-Kisaki-mama-

Kisaki-mama was distraught… Losing Hachiko, even the thought of it made her heart ache. The boy who sat across from her, Uzumaki Naruto, he had perfectly expressed her anguish, even if he had taken out of Hiruzen.

"How do you do it?" Kisaki was brought out of her musings by the blonde boy.

_'__He looks sort of like young Yondaime Hokage… The hair and eye color but he's an Uzumaki… Hmm could be her child? I only met little Kushina once.'_

"Do what?" She asked and the boy huffed.

_'__He wears his wear's on his sleeve. That is a good trait, it'll bring out Hachiko… Once she wakes up that is.' _

"Sit there and be so calm." Kisaki served the boy some tea and smiled sadly.

"I know how to hide my true emotions. It's something I learned when handling politics. Although I don't look it, I'm worried, anguished, and terribly afraid I'll lose my great-grandchild." Kisaki noted the way the young boy saw her, his opinion of her had changed.

"Oh… So what did you want to talk about?" Kisaki smiled sadly. She had hoped to speak to both he and Hachiko but at the moment it seemed it would only be with him.

"It's about the mark you and your tenant gave Hachiko-chan." She noted how Naruto stilled and smiled softly at him.

"I'm not going to berate you, I bet you've gotten that already from Hiruzen. He was foolish to have separated you two. I warned him, Suisei warned him of what could go wrong if the separation lasted too long." She noted the boy took her words in stride.

"Tell me are you aware of Kaguya's flower and-" Kisaki stopped talking as she noted the glare the young Uzumaki gave her.

"The furball was right, you fed her the flower didn't you? He said that it was the reason she and I feel a pull to each other but… Why? Why did you do that to Hachiko-chan?" Kisaki grimaced and shook her head.

"I didn't do it to her. That was a decision her grandparents, my son and daughter-in-law took with Duelo to save Hachiko." Kisaki paused as she saw how the young Uzumaki's face changed, this was new information to him.

"Tell me, when did you meet Hachiko-chan?" Kisaki asked curiously.

"When we were 8." The blonde answered and Kisaki-mama nodded.

"I see. Hachiko had been in a coma since she was a baby up until she turned 5, that's when she first woke up, can you guess why she woke up? Why out of all the other children who were affected by the chakra blast from the Kyuubi, Hachiko was the only one to survive?" Young Naruto furrowed his brow and looked thoughtful until his face showed clarity.

"The flower." Naruto uttered and Kisaki-mama nodded.

"To save her, they used the flower. It has special properties and her father, Duelo had pure extract." Kisaki paused and watched how the young Uzumaki was heavy in thought.

"Even if in the beginning you and Hachiko were brought together because of the flower's effects, there are things about you that have always brought out Hachiko from a dark place. You are aware of the assassination attempts correct?" Naruto nodded and Kisaki carried on.

"Then you know of what she had to do to survive. It put her in a dark place Naruto-kun. For a while, I thought the little bright happy girl I grew to love was gone, however, one day she received a small box of chocolates from you and for the first time in ages, I saw a bit of that little girl I loved so much." Kisaki noted how Naruto listened intently and bright his eyes turned at hearing he had done something for Hachiko.

"You've saved her from turning out like me. A stoic face in a sea of nobility and politics. When I first arrived here, I saw how much better she had gotten. In her eyes there was warmth again, a glimmer of hope, hope I never thought I'd see again. So thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for bringing light back into Hachiko."

"I didn't know I… Usually, she's the one that's been there for me, saving me from my loneliness." Kisaki smiled at the boy's honesty.

"You both have saved each other. For that, even if my son hate's it, I'm welcoming you with open arms. You'll always have a place here with my family." Kisaki saw how the boy's eyes welted up with tears and instantly it made her heart heavy. She could see why Hachiko became so close to him. He was a very lonely soul and now, there was no way he'd ever feel so alone.

"Come, we'll get Mimori to get you a place to sleep."

"W-What? You mean I can stay here for the night?" He asked full surprised.

"I'm not sending you home at this late hour. Besides you are basically part of the family." Now she had done it, Uzumaki Naruto was now crying.

_'__You poor soul, to be like this from a kind gesture, from feeling warmth of family… I will make damn sure you and Hachiko lead this clan into greatness, you'll never feel alone ever again. That much I swear.'_

* * *

-Shisui-

Hachimitsu Hachiko had been his assignment and he had failed her. Waiting had never been one of Shisui's favorite things to do. Hachiko-hime was dying. The little girl he had been assigned to, to this very day she was still his personal assignment and she was dying. Right now he couldn't show his grief, he was a ninja first... But after seeing Naruto's small tantrum, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Naruto was unaware that Hokage-sama had placed Hachiko under his care. He was so sure nothing would go wrong but it had. Shisui clenched his fists thinking about how that damn snake sannin got past him and his ANBU.

"Shisui, has there been any sighting of _Yashagorou_?" Hokage-sama asked and Shisui snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Nothing. Right after the party the man just disappeared. I had several nin's check any old labs within he village and within a 15km distance from the village." Sandaime Hokage looked aged as he worried over his great-granddaughter.

"What of the guests who witnessed Hachiko collapse?"

"They were informed that Hachiko-hime had been sick and had assisted the party under the presumption she was feeling better. No one knows it was actually a direct attack." Sandaime nodded and then let out a long tired yawn.

"This is going to be a long night." The old Hokage uttered and Shisui nodded.

"Sir, you don't think he'll attack during the exams?" Shisui asked.

"He'd be foolish to but also foolish not to. This ruse, Hachiko getting poisoned, Duelo might think it's his fault, Lady Suisei hers because she has history with Orochimaru but in reality, Hachiko is a victim of consequence. The next two days will be stressful for me, and I already know I'll be having less sleep, add in my old age… Orochimaru used this to weaken me further."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you'll be easy to take down." The old Hokage nodded.

"True, if he's done anything it's that I no longer hold anything in my heart to stop me from killing my pupil. Targeting my great-grandchild was a mistake he'll pay for." Shisui saw a raging fire behind Sandaime's eyes. Something he had never witnessed before.

* * *

-Naruto-

"You can stay here," Naruto followed Hachiko's grandmother to the guest room that was in the guest quarters across from Hachiko's own quarters. It wasn't as close as he liked but for now, the proximity was enough for him to and Kyuubi to feel Hachiko's tug and overall health.

"You can place your clothes in this basket and the service staff will have it cleaned. There's some sleeping clothes in this armoire here and a bathroom through here." Naruto nodded meekly. He was still upset that Hachiko was in such a condition. He rubbed his eyes blinking away the tears that came up when ever he remembered how she looked and his first thought when he saw her.

**_'_****_The old Kisaki-baba said Hachiko would awaken and that old bat is right, even from here, our flower is getting stronger. The tug, don't you feel it?'_**

_'__H-Hey yeah… I still won't feel better until she opens her eyes.'_

"I know Jun was glaring at you but you'll learn to ignore my husband. Despite that we got started on bad terms when you were just a child, I've come to see how much you care for Hachi." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and lifted his sad blue eyes to meet warm honey colored eyes.

_'__So that's where she get's her eyes from.'_

"I'm sure that once Hachiko wakes up, things will get better for the two of you… Her grandfather will come around too." Naruto's eyes widen.

"You, You know about _us?_" He asked and saw the smile on Hachiko's grandmother, it was a playful smile, one that Hachiko often used.

"Since your first visit. Who do you think has been keeping your nightly visits a secret from my husband? The service staff around here loves to chat, so I keep them in place." Naruto blinked and bowed in appreciation. He had never thought that someone would notice his nightly visits, he prided himself on being stealthy and somehow, he had been spotted.

"Get a good rest Naruto-kun, and please, since you're dating Hachiko, call me Mim." Naruto blinked once more and nodded as, Mim, left the room. Hachiko's grandparents had always been distant and regal but this, was new and strangely comforting.

**_'_****_First the Matriarch welcomes you with open arms and now our Flower's grandmother becomes endearing… Seems you've finally found a family you can easily settle into, brat.'_**

_'__I didn't know you were one for family.' _Naruto piped.

**_'_****_Whatever brat... But seriously, we need to start devising a plan. Orochimaru will show up soon.'_**

_'__Then we're just gonna have to tear his head off, that'll teach him not to mess with Hachiko.'_

* * *

-The Next Day-

Hachiko hadn't woken up. Duelo-oyaji assured Naruto and the rest of the Hachimitsu present that she had improved but for some reason she was in a coma like state. This had startled Naruto and it devastated her Grandparents and the old lady, Kisaki-baba, along with the old sliver haired miko.

"No, it. I can't deal with this again." Naruto never saw Hachiko's grandfather that way. He walked away and Mim, she had gone after him to talk sense into him.

"S-So we're gonna have to wait some more?" Naruto asked quietly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes. We'll give her till after the exams. If there's no improvement, we'll move her to the hospital." Duleo-oyaji explained his plans.

"What about what I had mentioned?" Naruto stared at the old Miko. She looked raged, like she hadn't been sleeping and looked rather weak.

"No. We're not using the flower. We don't know what it'll do to her with the fall equinox around the corner." Naruto perked up at the mention of a flower.

_'__They want to give her more?'_

**_'_****_Considering the seasons… It'll do more damage than good. Flowers wilt in the fall. Kaguya's flower has to ripe when used, in full bloom, the dying parts of the flower will kill her.'_**

_'__Should I tell them what you know… How do you know so much?'_

**_'_****_I've live longer than you brat! I'd know these things.'_**

A knock on the door got everyones attention. A young service staff lady arrived.

"Jiraiya-sama is here to take Uzumaki-kun for training." Naruto grimaced but nodded. he turned to a comatose Hachiko. She looked better than when he had first seen her but still her peaceful face lacked a warm tone. Naruto neared and Duelo moved aside to let him through. He quickly kissed her forehead.

"I'll come back, I'm not going to be gone for long." He assured her, more like himself. He turned and blushed as he realized the way Kisaki-baba, Duelo and the old Miko were looking at him.

"Be safe Naruto-kun. " He heared Kisaki-baba say and he nodded and left.

**_'_****_Time to learn get better with using newly found combination.'_**

_'__Yeah, we're going to tear that snake bastard apart!'_

* * *

-Black Zetsu-

Little Black Flower had yet to show any signs of betterment so White Zetsu, although reluctant, reported that he started helping Little Black Flower but there had been a problem. The poison had forced her brain activity to go into a deep sleep. So even if the new White Zetsu had gotten rid of the poison and forced her body to create antigens… She wouldn't wake.

**_'_****_A sleeping flower Is no good… I didn't want to use this but it seems there's no choice.'_** Black Zetsu produced a small dark brown seed.

**_'_****_If she was able to absorbed the natural extract her father procured from the flower… Then the entire seed itself should do wonders and then some… I wonder if her scent will be come stronger than before? Or maybe she'll go insane? She'll be so much easier to manipulate if she does.'_** As Black Zetsu began to chuckle he stopped when he spotted his target and that infuriating Snake.

"Akuzetsu. I've done my part. Now you do yours." Black Zetsu narrowed his eye, so Orochimaru had been working with Hachimitsu Akuzetsu, the Black Bee of the Hive. The man wore a black hooded cloak and hid his face. Akuzetsu could make out a tall form and strong build on the man.

"With her in a temporary coma… I'll tear her and everyone around her apart. Then you can gloat to your Sensei about decimating his favorite son and great-grandchild." Akuzetsu's voice was deep and full of malice.

**_'_****_Oh you won't be touching my Little Black Flower… You will however be the excuse necessary to reveal myself to her and gain her trust.'_**

* * *

**A/N: Breath in and out. I know it's late-ish but my puppy got sick and I've been watching over him making sure he's all hydrated and what not. I suppose that's what he gets for eating what he shouldn't and hopefully learns his lesson.**

**Ahem, getting back on topic. Okay first things first, a hint for the Lemon Scented NaruHachi Easter Egg for those of you who haven't found it: It's hidden in a NaruHachi Link (Don't know what I'm going on about? Then after this, got to my profile and read the announcements).**

**Umm yeah, I don't got much to say about this chapter, though I admit it felt to me like it was filler-ish. Well, anywho, next chapter, dun dun dun. The finals begin, Konoha Crush, My boo Akuzetsu will make his move and it will be AMAZING! **

**Leave a review if you're confused or have questions. My lovely readers, thank you so much for your support and those of you who have participated in the Egg Hunt, I'm glad you all reacted well to it. I thought some of you would be like 'Ew!', but hehehe some of you are quite the little hentai's. So thanks for that! Honestly with that kind of reception, I just might spoil you guys more often by flaunting more NaruHachi goodies.**

**Well until next Friday/Saturday,**

**-Anbu**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Suprise!**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Twenty Five: The Collective Unconscious**

**-Kisaki-Mama-**

The matches for the Tournament were about to start. Kisaki-mama sat in the assigned booth assigned for the Fire Daimyo's family. The Daimyo's sons Shuji and Mitsubachi sat in the seats closest to the railing. The Daimyo sat up in the higher seat with Himitsu at his right. Madame Shijimi had taken ill and couldn't make it. Kisaki-mama had been invited to sit in the private booth to watch the tournament, seeing as she otherwise would've been in the regular seats with the pair of guards Mori sent along with her and Suisei. The Daimyo's personal invitation reached her as she had entered the stadium and he suggested they were family and had her and Lady Suisei join him.

"This fights should prove to be entertaining." The Daimyo casually commented and stared at the Chunin hopefuls, his dark heavy lidded eyes widely gleaming as he excitedly anticipated the fights.

"Yes. I'm particularly interested in the first, second and third fights." The Daimyo eyed Kisaki-mama curiously.

"Oh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are very good friends of Hachiko-hime. In fact she's trained with them occasionally." Kisaki didn't miss the small joyful gleam in the Daimyo's eyes.

"Oh, I see. So Hachiko-hime is more than a pretty face. That's good. With assassins and danger posing to a clan heir, I can see why such measures were taken. I myself wanted Shuji to learn at least the Art of the Sword but my dear wife was opposed. I was so happy to hear my Himitsu let 'Bachi learn from Mori. I hear he's quite the natural too. Where is Mori? I was hoping he'd be here. come to think of it, Where are Jun and Lady Mimori?" Kisaki-mama nodded.

"They preferred to stay behind and watch over Hachiko-hime. She's still ill." Kisaki hoped the Daimyo wouldn't push for questions. To everyone else, Hachiko was ill. No one knew she was actually poisoned at the end of the party and now in a coma now. Very few knew of her actual condition.

"Oh the poor girl. I'm sure she would've been quite excited to watch her friends match." Kisaki-mama nodded.

"They're about to start." Kisaki heard Mitsubachi excitedly say. Kisaki noticed Suisei beside her looked a bit pale but she wasn't staring at the two genin who were announced… No, Suisei's eyes were resting in the waiting area for the genin hopefuls. Kisaki's eyes widen.

_Yashagoro… Feathers? _

As feathers descended upon the stadium Kisaki's vision blurred and her eyes drooped.

* * *

**-Kage Booth-**

"It's starting. He's not waiting by the looks of it." Hiruzen mouthed and gave the signal to his ANBU. It had been a good thing that he had started emergency evacuations of all women and children earlier in the day and as subtle as possible. The only women and children present in the stands were those who proudly wore their ninja headbands and a few noble children who were safely behind a barrier that activated upon the casting of a genjutsu.

"I see. Well I hope he doesn't mind that I shared his plans with you. It's time for Suna to make amends for breaking our treaty with Konoha." Rasa said and gold sand began to pour out of his sleeve and into the ground.

"Speaking of the devil." Rasa commented as a giant snake, Manda, blew the competitors area wide open with a series of explosions going off in several locations outside the stadium. Debris flew into the stadium and the two genin, Naruto and Neji dodged and moved on Genma's orders. Hiruzen noted that the other genin got out, with minor scratches but by the look of blood on Sakura's ear and onto her shoulder, some obtained damage from the explosion.

Sound Ninja poured in and were halted by the barriers that were up around the audience. Those that infiltrated the audience were easily taken care of by the ANBU within the barriers.

Hiruzen's eyes connected with Orochimaru's. He remembered everything his puiil had done to not only other children but now it was personal, Orochimaru had poisoned his great-granddaughter. Hiruzen felt it. Today was the day he'd do the right thing and kill his pupil.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

"Listen up, there's an invasion going on. Oh Shit." Genma mouthed and jumped away. Everyone jumped away from the usually happy blonde as yellow chakra started to engulf him. Naruto's blue eyes took on a fiery orange as his eyes landed on the snake bastard he was waiting all day for to show up.

"I'm going to tear that snake bastard apart." Naruto growled and assured his tenant.

"N-Naruto he's a Sannin." Shikamaru beside him tried to make the glowing genin see reason.

"See that, he's missing an arm. I did that after he hurt my teammates." Naruto saw the shock in Shikamaru, Hyūga Neji, Shino who's head slightly moved back and the proctor Genma. Even the suna ninja who were a few feet away stared at him incredulously. Gaara though, he starred at Naruto as if he was a worthy opponent. Their small stare off was interrupted by Genma who spit his senbon and nabbed a Sound Nin and pulled out more senbon to attack the incoming wave of Sound Ninja's that were getting past the Jonin and Anbu in the stadium.

"Listen up, Uzumaki, even if you did that much damage last time. Hokage-sama had orders ready in case of this. All of you are to move to the academy and sweep it for any stragglers. Along the way escort any trapped civilians to the emergency evacuations routes. Suna Genin, your Kage simply said Code 4." The Suna genin nodded and disappeared.

"What about Sasuke. He didn't show up? What will happen when he does?" Shikamaru asked.

"No need to worry about him. Since he's a target, Kakashi has him busy elsewhere fighting. Everyone has a task and not one person was overlooked." The young Nara was satisfied and nodded.

"I'll give you lot an opening." Genma started taking down the first wave of sound stragglers and created a large fireball to make an opening. Naruto easily helped slamming around sound nin with his yellow chakra and Shikamaru quickly took the leadership position and directed them all out, while Naruto too the middle to stretch his chakra and make their way out. Neji took the rear easily; Shino and Sakura stayed close behind Shikamaru and took out anyone trying to get in around Naruto's swats and slams.

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

_Where am I? _

That single thought registered and I could hear, so many different kinds of noises that I couldn't make out. I wasn't sure what language was being spoken or what was being said, it was like background noise and the more I tried to focus the less the sound's made sense. It was so dark and I couldn't see myself or feel. I couldn't feel my limbs.

_How the fuck am I supposed to sign if I have no hands!_

"About time you got here." I froze. I knew that voice. That voice was… But that was impossible. That couldn't be, because I'm me, Nia.

"Oh it's is."

_You can read my thoughts._

"Read? No, more like I can hear them in _my, _Nia's voice. I suppose that you've yet to… Oh, but you must be still in the middle of speech therapy, so you have no idea what you should, well what Hachiko should sound like. I really need to re-organize this place, you'd think after centuries of being here, I'd learn to buffer out thoughts and what not, but it's so difficult to work with and I'd rather just peek into everyone else's life."

_Huh, Wait! How do you know that? Where the hell are you? Why can't I see you? See for that matter or feel anything? OH SHIT! ARE YOU BLACK ZETSU TRYING TO FUCK WITH ME AGAIN?_

"WHAT! OI! I TAKE INSULT TO THAT. No way I'm that damn meddlesome weed… Anyways. Ah, let's see introduction to ease you. I'm Nia, well more like a copy of the 22-23-ish-year-old version of Nia, stuck in this place. Nice to meet you, Hachiko." I stilled and then proceeded to freak out.

_What do you mean Hachiko? I'm Nia! You're an imposter! I-I woke up in Hachiko's body eight years ago!_

"No. You're an Echo of me. Hmm, I think you'll understand better like this, I'm the back up of the original Nia, who's long dead now, from your point in time, and I'm the reason, well partial reason, that you Echo-Nia were thrust into the Shell of Hachimitsu Hachiko. Before we move on, any questions?"

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A COPY OF A COPY AND THE ORIGINAL IS LONG DEAD?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! _

"Sheesh, no need to yell out your thoughts. I suppose yells are better than nothing. Hmm, how do I even start this properly? Seondeok should've done this herself instead of me but she said I'd be "more effective". Beol would've done a decent-ah, never mind. She'd probably made things worse."

_Beol? Hang on, Seondeok… As in Seondeok-mama?_

"Sorry. I need to stop thinking out loud but can't help it. Nothing is a secret here in the Collective Unconscious."

_'Nothing? What do you mean? What the hell is the c-collective thing you just spoke of?'_

"Right I should start from the beginning. Seriously you're very confused and it's just jumbling up my train of thought… Not good at dealing with this place, not like Seondeok but I suppose this was necessary."

_YA! Get on with it… I'm only getting more confused by the second._

"Right, first off. On behalf of Beol, I apologize for your existence but at the same time, I don't because without Beol, you Hachiko, or Hachiko-Nia if you prefer, wouldn't exist. Secondly I'm here to clarify things that you've just been pushing to the 'back burner'."

_Could you please stop pausing and just move the fuck on, my patience in this dark and shapeless place is making me rather uncomfortable. _

"So I see being raised to be an heiress has done nothing for your crass language. Anyways, Right. So to start with, I know you're aware of Kaguya's Flower in fact. I'm not surprised how bad things have gotten but you being here isn't good. It just means things are going to get much worse."

_Wait how do you know of that flower? And what are you on about?_

"Right. I know because of this amazing yet horrid place. The Collective Unconscious. What do you make out of the name?" I heard the voice be quite amused.

_A collection of unknown some things?_

"Close. Try all the collective knowledge pushed back into the recesses of ones _unconscious_. The place where all knowledge builds up and is stored over time. It's a _collective_ storage area where information is dumped and updated by several incarnations. Like a Hard disk on a computer if you will."

_Incarnations? Oh no. You don't mean… R-Reincarnation do you? _

"Yes. Ever wondered where all the brilliant geniuses get their creativity? The best writers, painters, even the best thinkers, inventors, they don't pull that shit out of their asses, they unconsciously go mad and reach the dark deepest pit of their selves and usually under the influence of certain substances find that place. While some of the more brilliant people, like oh say Masashi Kishimoto have the amazing effortless ability of pulling at information from the dark unexplored area of their mind."

_The Collective Unconscious?_

"Bingo. You're getting it. The Collective Unconscious is untouched by time and space, but there's like a firewall around it to prevent some if not most incarnations from _knowing _too much. But there are some exceptions, there's at least been three, you included from our incarnation line that have reached this place. I don't count since I'm just an accidental entity that shouldn't have but amazingly happens to exist here."

_Uh, I think I'm going to regret this but, what's an incarnation line?_

"What it sounds like of course! You're an incarnation of Seondeok, who's an incarnation of someone else, etc., etc."

_B-But… Wait you said you're a copy of the Original Nia. So why are you here?_

"Because of Kaguya's Flower. So you accepting you're just a copy of a copy yet? Or are you accepting that you are Hachiko?"

_Shut up! This is a lot to take in. I mean with all that I've had to live through, you'd think nothing would surprise me but I'd be lying if I said that. That flower is going to haunt me all my life won't it?_

"Pft. Try all you're incarnations after Beol. I'm not even from your time nor anywhere near your Era and I'm feeling the effects of that pesky flower."

_'No where near my Era? Wait just how far down the incarnation line are you? Heck, how is the incarnation line thing possible! I'm… We're… Ugh. Nia, she's from a different world dimension where Naruto-verse isn't real! None of this is real!'_

"Now that's just rude... Of course it's real. But I guess now you're asking the right questions. I'm… Let's used Doctor Who terms ne? My existence has to do with the fact that 22/23 ish Nia is a fixed point in our reincarnation line that keeps being crossed over, and over and over and over with other points on the incarnation line and it's all possible because of Kaguya's Flower."

_WHAT?!_

"It started with Beol. That insane incarnation, past for you, future for me, started this all. She got sick one time and she was given a small sip of a brewed infusion of Kaguya's flower to save her. That single sip caused our reincarnation line to become a tangled mess. She soon found herself wanting to taste more and as she grew older, brewed more of the flower. Drank it on a monthly basis, tangling the reincarnation line further unaware of the consequences."

_She got addicted to it didn't she?_

"Yeah, drinking it wasn't enough. So one day, she ate it. She tricked everyone that day. They assumed she was drinking the tea again but in reality she only soaked the flower in hot water and drank the flower whole with the hot water. That caused her to be thrown into the Collective Unconscious. Beol got stuck here and with no one back in her body, her body latched on to the closest conscious it could find through the Collective Unconscious... Nia."

_S-So you… You're really not Nia?_

"Yes and No. Like I said, I'm the copy of the original. I got stuck here in the mass of darkness. Had centuries to learn and tap into various languages, don't know how but I managed to feel when Beol ended up here and her body began to die. So I did what I had to do and made a copy, an Echo of myself and shoved it into Beol's body."

_How the hell is an Echo a Copy of one's self even possible?_

"Oh that's easy. Backup Nia, me, as a fixed point that all our past lines cross multiple times, became a place in our incarnation line the easily synchronized with the Collective Unconscious when Beol pulled on the original Nia. That's how I ended up stored self in the Collective, like a Back-up Disk if you will. So making a copy of myself here is quite easy, so much left over chakra from all out past lives resides here except it's raw, very raw chakra. I guess if I had a physical body, I'd be dead thrice over. I made a copy of myself three times and boy does that leave me exhausted."

_Three, Beol, Seondeok-mama and Me?_

"Yes. I'm so interwoven with this place that when there's a threat to our line, this place begins to tremble sometimes even show signs of stress. I feel it and have to do something lest our line cease to exist. I mean, I could know exactly how it all ends but I refuse to ever see or peek that far into the end. I came close to once but instantly pulled away when I felt this place start to fall apart. Well, it should've ceased from existing had I gone further and witnessed it. I don't know how, the exact details and don't care since it's not valid anymore, but Hachiko was supposed to be the end of the incarnation line… But I couldn't let her go. Being here, knowing, feeling when the end is near, I became a little selfish and had to set up things accordingly to make sure Hachiko did wake and Hachiko did exist."

_You changed the future. You changed the timeline as I knew it. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!_

"YA! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS GIRL! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN HERE? CENTURIES! I MIGHT NOT HAVE A BODY NOR WORRY ABOUT AGING BUT I DO WORRY ABOUT EVERY SINGLE INCARNATION. THAT'S ALL I HAVE. I DID WHAT ANY HUMAN WOULD DO GIVEN MY POSITION."

_Let's say I believe you, that you had the "best intentions" but why now? Why show up now of all times. Why not when I was a confused 6 year-old or a terrified 7-year-old when I was contemplating my role in Naruto's life or in the timeline? I needed guidance then, and you know who I went to? You know don't you?_

"Ha! Know? I met him. No one gives Uchiha Itachi the credit he deserves. He was here when he sealed away parts of you. He sealed your access to me, to this place. He figured I was the cause of your stress and existence. You know what he told me? If the future didn't turn out the way I saw it, if his brother walked the path of darkness then he'd come and evaluate the seal on you and if he found me free to influence you, he'd take your life and finish what he had first intended."

_You… No. He wouldn't. Itachi wouldn't._

"Oh? Last I recall you wanted to 'maim' him. You, well I pose a threat to his plan. He's still going headstrong into it. He's under the assumption that you failed, and he's going to come looking for you. Mark my words, I have seen it. He knows Sasuke has the snake hickey on his shoulder and he's going to deem that you, well I failed."

_Just fucking great! I have an Uchiha on my ass now because you just had to ruin the timeline and aggravate him when he showed up huh?_

"Wow there, Calm your undeveloped tits down! I didn't aggravate him. He just didn't agree that you having knowledge of the future through me, was a good idea. I merely suggested it and he shot it down, something about knowing too much corrupting your mind."

_He's not far off the mark. I'd go nuts on the information, even I know that._

"Yeah, well not my fault he misinterpreted. I did it as a test to see if he was hungry for knowledge and to see how he'd go about protecting the village. I bet if I made the same offer to Shisui, he'd consider it and support what ever you decided."

_Ugh, even though you're making a point and I know I should agree to your nonsense, I'm beginning to think this is all a figment of my imagination to rationalize my existence in Naruto-verse._

"Careful with those kinds of thoughts. You voice them out, well in your case sign them out and everyone will start thinking you've gone mad. Beol did it and look where that got her… She became the outcast, no one took her serious when she started to make claims about the future. Even her best friends abandoned her and you know what happened to her? Black Zetsu."

_What the hell did that little shit do?_

"Beol to everyone else had an Identity Crisis, my Nia Copy freaked out much like you did and because of that mass freak out, many passed Beol as crazy. When Beol returned to her body and fused with the Nia Copy, Beol made the mistake to trust Indra in futile attempts to end the rivalry between Indra and his younger brother, Asura. Beol shared with Indra what she knew would become of his descendants; he didn't believe her and through him Black Zetsu learned of Beol; Beol suffered a great deal with Black Zetsu after her knowledge… Beol killed herself and left a note for the two brothers. It was a message calling out for peace but Black Zetsu changed her message. So Beol's death became another reason to further fueled the rivalry of Indra and Asura. Asura loved her so much despite that they weren't siblings by blood, Beol was Asura's important person and her loss hurt more than losing his own father."

_So Black Zetsu has been behind more fuckery than I imagined._

"Yes. Seondeok was the only smart incarnation to put land and sea between herself, her family and _it_. Then again, Seondeok is a different kind of incarnation. Unlike Beol who was an adult when she ate the flower, Seondeok was a child and a brilliant one so when she was given the flower tea infusion, with an open mind she accepted Copy Nia and made herself one with it. Seondeok was a genius since she was small and with all that the Nia Copy knew, she figured out how to reach me in her sleep. She agreed with my plan to preserve the incarnation line. She befriended Lady Suisei, documented all knowledge of the flower in some scrolls but all that was written in Korean, so no one but Seondeok could read it. Of course she read it to her children and some of them managed to make loosely based translations but none actually accurate. Seondeok allowed it so that one day, based off what I knew of the future, a certain Snake would be come interested and his apprentice Kuroyama Duelo, your father would have access to said knowledge and the flower itself."

_You. You're fucking scary you know that!_

"Well you are a like me and I've heard a certain bridge builder call you that too. Even a certain Uchiha has said it too. We're not that different. I did what I did to keep our incarnation line going. You've used what you know about the future to your advantage to help Naruto. So how is that any different from what I've done?"

_I do what I do for someone else not myself._

"I'm doing the same. It's not for me that I'm doing it entirely, no. So far, I've watched several incarnations grow, in chronological order might I add, I had time. I watched them be born, take their first steps, utter their first word, watched them have their first crush. I've always wanted to be a mother, you know that. This, watching over our line is the closest thing to it. So when Hachiko's body started to fail, it was breaking me. The second time, was enough for me to stop watching over her and get into action to prevent it."

_I-I'm sorry._

"Oh?"

_I didn't realize being stuck in this dark place was… I probably would've done the same you had. I mean. I'm not a mother but… You and I are the same just,_

"Different. You're in every sense your own person now. Hence why I call you Hachiko. I am sorry that my careless way of speaking prevented me from reaching out to you. Normally, Beol and Seondeok reached me through dreams but you, Itachi cut you off completely with his seals."

_You know, as much as you've convinced me. I'm not 100% convinced that this is real._

"Come on Hachiko. Think. I know you can do it. Use that pretty little intelligence you have."

_It's strange to hear my voice call me Hachiko. It's just too weird._

"Look you're Hachiko whether you like it or not. I know you've accepted you're Hachiko so why do you fight it now?"

_Because it's easier to fight it. It's so much easier to deny anything you've claimed._

"It's easier but you know very well you are Hachiko. Nia-the-Copy may have been shoved into a 5 -year-old's body but for the past 8 years now, you've changed, You're not a Copy of Nia anymore. You've created an identity for yourself, developed bonds, given the name 'Hachiko' life. It looks like you've even allowed for love to blossom between Asura and Beol this time around with Asura's current incarnation, Naruto."

_Naru… UGH! I'm still confused! I was so sure this, Naruto-verse was a parallel universe thingy and somehow I ended up here by chance or insanity! _

"You're close, come on, keep ranting."

_You shut up old lady! You said you were from the past… Far past. So I'm from your future and I'm here, living breathing as Hachiko because you meddled with things you shouldn't have and changed the timeline. Changes I had to deal with and you threw off what I knew of the original timeline. Not only did I deal with it alone but until recently I had to figure out what moves to make. All I've done is accumulate wealth under my name, gain political influence and through Shisui, have ANBU, ex-Root agents at my disposal. Wait. Freeze the hell up. Backwards, rewind. You knew this would happen. Oh my kishi!_

"Finally! Took you long enough."

_Silencio old woman! I was fighting the changes that were meant to be because of your meddling. I thought it was my fault but it was you! I was getting nauseous because of you. You caused them. You purposely made me sick. Orochimaru because of you, you set all this up, how the hell did you manage it and why?_

"Oh, Orochimaru is easy to manipulate. I knew that Duelo taking the flower and using it on you would be easily deduced and Orochimaru felt like targeting you because of something bigger than you, I see the possible future and that was going to happen regardless of my meddling. I just used that and fueled it with him getting revenge on Duelo. I did all of that because I had to find a way to communicate with you and apologize and give you a gift but none of it would be possible without Black Zetsu."

_What did that little shit do?_

"He's what's making you sick. Not me. Well a little. I amplified that part of you that's the Flower. You're a byproduct of man and the flower. Your ancestors have drunk the flower, consumed it and you have drank the flower, pure extract. I guess you could say that it's the Hachimitsu kekkei genkai."

_I'm a flower?_

"Yep. You smell like one, lure in biju, calm them, soothe them just like Kaguya's Flower should and because of that, Black Zetsu is coming for you. Sure he could've just grown his own Flower but it would've died. Black Zetsu for being fused with a plant is shitty gardener. You though, are a walking breathing human flower and he want's to pick you but you're not ready. Well he's now waiting, he's hoping you'll go crazy enough for him to pluck you and shape you how he wants."

_Why would I go crazy? Hang on, he can't grow plants?_

"He fed you a Kaguya Seed. That's how you got here. That's how Itachi's silly little buffer seals broke down so we could communicate. When you wake up, you'll be feeling better. You'll find a little surprise, I have set up for you."

_What did you set up? I thought there were no secrets in this place… Wait you still didn't clarify why I'd go crazy?_

"Well I can manage to keep one secret, not many, it's too hard to keep many in this place, hard to keep my thoughts straight too. Anyways, He's hoping you go nuts because you're not the only one he's tried to feed a seed to. He's tried with others but it failed him. They went mad and some killed themselves. Others, it sort of became a kekkei genkai. Know Jugo? His mother was pregnant when the seed was given to her. She went mad, and Jugo, just a baby in the womb got the after affects. It's why he's so unbalanced. Kaguya's Flower, like all living things, takes in natural energy. Poor Jugo though, he'd be fine if he had someone to siphon and exhaust his wild nature energy."

_Maybe I can do something to help him._

"Maybe but anyways, moving on before I lose my train of thoughts again. The Hachimitsu Line has been able to absorb the flower and it's properties quite well. Most Hachimitsu that are direct decedents of the matriarch have a good affinity at sensing. That's because it's in your blood to easily detect Natural Chakra and your body doesn't take it in, rather the flower traits easily filter the natural chakra in and out of your bodies with out nasty side affects like sanity and turning into stone; Huh. You lot could become quite the Mary-Sue type Clan had Seondeok changed the direction of the Clan when she had the chance, but I guess she did the right thing. You have no idea how much Seondeok worked to avoid becoming a Mary-Sue. Anyways, down the incarnation and Hachimitsu line you were born and are the epitome of a flower incarnate. The seed though, I had to get it into you somehow and the current seeds available are well from your point of view, is one, one you've ingested and there's two flower's in existence, not bloomed yet, Kaguya Flowers bloom in winter under a full moon."

_This seed seems dangerous! Look what it's done to Jugo and others before his mother. Why so into getting that seed in moi?_

"Oh fine, ruing my fun. The seed will remove all seals on your body. So bye-bye Itachi's buffers and bye-bye sealed physical energy."

_WHAT?! I HAD THE SEAL PLACED BECAUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS FOR ME TO MIX MY CHAKRA. HALF KYUUBI'S ENERGY, A THIN SLICE OF MY OWN PHYSICAL ENERGY AND MY SPIRITUAL ENERGY EQUALS DISASTER!_

"Okay, maybe I should've started like this. Kaguya's Seed is re-allocating Kyūbi's chakra to a less conspicuous area and evenly distributing it so it's not harmful, if anything, ensuring that the next generation is strong and adorable. Ahem, at the same time, re-storing the physical energy you should have. Meaning?"

_WHAT. Wait. You said I can, I can use chakra… OH SHIT I'LL BE ABLE TO USE CHARKA AND DO MORE WITH SEALS AND… That's why you wanted me here. That's why you were setting me up to have all the resources necessary to seal Black Zetsu._

"Yeah. It's the least I could do to help you. All the bad things that happened to you, I can take the blame for it all but I at least wanted to give you something useful."

_Thank you. Say, if I'm here. Who's in my body?_

"Oh, Since you're already a copy of me, your body is in a coma as it adapts to the changes from the seed. Yeah, I apologize once more because everyone is imagining you'll be in a coma for a while…"

A violent shudder rippled out and the voices began to clear up.

_I can hear metal clashing. I can sense… You're right the little shit is here, but why is he waiting?_

"It's time to wake up soon. The poison in your body is gone now but the effects of it will take a while to go away."

_"No. N-Not you Mi-hi... I-I didn't, why did you get in the way?" _

_I know that voice… WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!_

"It seems I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry. There was chance it would happen but… The future is never a certain thing. It can change. It-"

_Who's Mi-hi? What do you mean it's not certain!?_

"There are fixed points that have to happen. Sasuke getting the curse mark, fixed. Him becoming Orochimaru's Apprentice, Fixed. How else would he get the Snake Contract and become the Legendary Snake Charmer? Pein Attacking Konoha, Fixed. No way that can change. Naruto… He's going to lose it, he must to see his father and you're going to cause it, that's a fixed point."

_Wait no, I. Naru can't. I can't, I promised I'd prevent him from getting emotionally torn. Sasuke leaving will break him. Me causing him emotional pain, I can't do that._

"It has to happen. Naruto has to realize just how much you mean to him, just how far he's willing to go and he has to meet his father. That is a must. No if, and or but about it."

_Does it have to be that way?_

"I said Fixed, it doesn't matter how it happens but it has to. He has to tear the seal off himself in a desperate move, he has to reach his lowest before he can rise to his highest."

_I see…_

"Look. I know you love him and that you want to protect him but you can't coddle him and impede his growth as a ninja, as a man. What you can do is be there by his side and be the hand that leads, pushes and holds him together. His journey is a painful one, you've always known that and just because you're in his life now, unlike in the old timeline, it doesn't mean it'll be easier, just more bearable. That is the difference between you at his side and Hyūga Hinata at his side."

_B-But what if he doesn't want me, when he finds out that I'm, that it's the flower in me that attracts him? What if in the end he wants Hyūga? _

"He already knows and you know what, he doesn't care at all if the flower was what brought you together. He knows he loves you and you love him and for him it's enough. Yes, there's a chance he'll notice Hyūga but only if you let him go and push him away that he'll notice her. Look I'm not supposed to say any of this but Hyūga only ended up with him because you didn't exist in the old timeline."

_You're divulging information of the future knowing full well that it can change why? What did you see?_

"You're finally using your brain. Black Zetsu will take advantage of any dark facet in your heart. The moment you let go and break his heart, you know what will happen, it's what you're so afraid of. You'll regret it and it will make dark emotions in you ignite and like Amaterasu, nothing will stop them. With your new found ability to use chakra and seals, everyone will fear you. You know perfectly well what I mean. This world is far more cruel to strong dark figures and history tends to turn them into monsters over time."

_I-I see._

"Don't be afraid. Even if you were to go rogue, I'd never stop guiding you. I know very well what depression does to you but you, as you are with Naruto… You'll never go that way. Not if I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid. Besides, didn't you listen to me earlier, you'd be making a mistake if you were to break up with him over something stupid like an old timeline that no longer exists. You two are meant to be. Asura and Beol, Naruto and You. It's meant to be. It was meant to be in your past lives and now it's no different. Not to mention it would give Beol a peace of mind to know that in another life, she did end up with Asura."

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

_That was Jun-jiji. The ripples are getting stronger._

"It's time."

_You sound faded…_

* * *

**-Moments Later-**

I felt something warm hit my face. It was dripping onto my face. I struggled but managed to open my eyes. I felt my heart drop. Another crimson drip caused my tears burst out.

"M-Mi-im." I managed to cry out, despite that my throat felt parched and tight.

There was the end of the sword through Mim's chest. She was hunched over me and had a small smile. She wasn't afraid, nor sad. She was relieved and from her eyes her tears lightly dripped down. Blood from the corner of her mouth streamed down. From the blade, the point, more blood dripped onto my face.

"Y-You spoke. A-At l-least I-I w-was abl-le to h-hear th-that. I-I love you s-so m-m-much."

As much as I wanted to move my arms. I couldn't. I wanted to hold her hand. I stared into her hazel eyes as she straighten out. I wanted to cry out and demand she not move but as she moved more blood oozed out of her lips. She smiled proudly and I watched as the light in her eyes collapsed. It was like watching a star collapse into itself before her pupil dilated and she fell to the side.

"She wasn't supposed to die… Not you Mi-hi. My Mi-hi. It was only supposed to us to live. Why? Why couldn't you have just accepted my proposal! WHY JUN? WHY NOT ME?!" I stared at them an screaming at Mim's body. His hair had gotten shaggier and it was half up and half down in a messy bun. He wore black baji and a single black long jokki vest. His cold insane yellow eyes narrowed as they connected with mine.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting your pretty little face and gouging those eyes of yours. You don't deserve to have my Mi-hi's eyes." As he took a couple of steps forward I was hit with nausea. Sand, no Iron Sand swirled around him in a manner that reminded me of Gaara.

_'No. He can't- H-How can he do that. The only one that is able to do that is dead. Sandaime Kazekage. Unless Kisaki-mama. Oh Fuck. I'm gonna to die.'_

Akuzetsu's snarling smile immobilized me. His KI was strong, not Kyūbi's strong but still enough to make me freeze. As the iron sand gathered above me and spun coming down my eyes remained wide when I saw it out of the corner of my eye.

Akuzetsu let out a gurgle and blood came out from his mouth a black had was through his chest holding a heart and then the heart was crushed.

**"I never did like meddlesome fools."**

* * *

**A/N: And Cut! How do you like this cliffhanger? Ten Princess Points to whoever guesses who that was at the end. Anyone?  
**

**First off. Yeah, I tried to take a hiatus but depression does shit to me, creatively that is. So you all got an unedited, raw chapter. I'll come back and edit later. I seriously felt bad for not posting, so better late than never ne? **

**Moving on!**

**This chapter had a few answers no? Hachiko's Reason for Existence. **

**Seriously would love to know how some of you are taking the 'Collective Conscious' thing. I had that idea for years but never really thought it through until now! **

**Also took a stretch and incorporated Reincarnation to purposely set NaruHachi. Omo! What do ya'll think of Beol and Seondeok? What about Nia? I would really love feedback about that. **

**Gotta love Nia, she purposely did so much, like damn. Black Zetsu can't compare to her. Heck, anyone noticed Itachi was so weary of her influence on Hachiko, that he did what he did to keep Nia at bay from Hachiko? Gotta love that sexy Uchiha and all his genius. Seriously the man hardly gets his due credit.  
**

**Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. Seriously without some of you's encouragement, I wouldn't have been able to get through this and other hard times. So really thank you. Full commentary is up, go check it out **

**(unless you already did and then came this way when you saw it and were like: ****_'We knew she couldn't stay away!'_****).**

**Seriously. I write because I love it and post because you guys love it. Glad to know my insanity is appreciated somewhere.**

**Until Next Time (might be sooner than you think, not tomorrow soon but like 2-3 days soon),**

**-Anbu**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Apologies for many things but mainly for the shitty action scenes ahead and the mild gore-ish scenes. I'm much better at drama than action for a reason. Enjoy.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Twenty Six: Broken **

Orochimaru laughed as he bobbed and weaved dodging gold sand. Despite that Suna had betrayed him and Rasa survived. His invasion plans were going well. There was a purple barrier erect around his fighting area preventing any outside help from entering the battle. His forces by now should've invaded most of Konoha and the snakes he had summoned prior to crashing the exams, wreaked havoc in the civilian areas. Of course that too meant his associate, Akuzetsu would be over killing off the two Hachimitsu members of Sarutobi Blood.

From his mouth Orochimaru easily wielded his Sword of Kusanagi and blocked Enma, who was transformed into a diamond-hard staff that his old sensei wielded and pushed back.

"Kukuku. So you both want to keep this fight at long range. What are you stalling for Sensei? Instead of wasting time you should be more worried about those you love. It would be shame if your favorite Son and great-grandchild were to die? How is the little Hachimitsu faring after my gift to her? I have to say her small bit of blood my snake tasted made the little thing long for her. I've thought about setting the little thing loose to find her, actually I have. Little Aoda should be finding her soon. Kukuku." Orochimaru gleefully smiled as he saw his old sensei's scowl.

"You should worry more about yourself." Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage simply said causing Orochimaru to glare at the man.

"Two Kage against a single Sannin is a bit unfair. Let's even this out." Orochimaru started to make handsigns when he was forced to stop as a several pink glowing arrows nearly grazed him. He dodged and spun around ducking gold sand and the stupid staff along with another wave of arrows.

"Now that's not fair. Using the old Miko I've been hunting down for years is just plain wrong." Orochimaru glared at the new person on the scene. Lady Suisei looked like she was barely standing as she held a red bow and arrow aimed at him. She looked paler than when he last saw her and she looked very unhealthy.

"You know what's wrong? That you'll sadly get out of this alive." The old Miko said in a sad but amusing tone that just pissed Orochimaru off.

"You sound far too sure and I thank you for that. I know I won't die here but the same can't be said for you." Orochimaru got ready to jump as he felt the movement behind him, Rasa's gold sand no doubt.

"I don't plan on living past this moment." The Old Miko boldly stated. Orochimaru frowned and jumped to the side dodging once more gold sand, blocking the staff and cursed, he had to dodge another barrage of arrows. He re-attempted to make the handsigns only for him to be yanked down hard. Looking down Orochimaru glared at the white eel like serpents that pulled him down. He re-opened his mouth and borught out the Kusanagi only to gape as the sword just passed through the eel-serpents as if they were a genjutsu but they had no chakra; neither was he under a genjutsu. They had to be real and as if to prove their existence they bit down into his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He screamed as he felt his leg muscles contract. It was as if the life force in his legs was being sucked out. Gold Sand wrapped around his torso and forced his hands apart. Orochimaru's glared directed at the Miko who the pair of eel serpent things flew over to and began to fly around her. He noted Rasa held out his arms in a position he was familiar. They were going to crush him and tear him apart going off the way there was gold around his hands feet, knees, torso and neck.

"Would you like the honors Hiruzen?" Rasa asked and as the third Hokage was about to step forward with his staff the old miko began to glow a ghostly pink hue. She took a step forward and began doing one-handed signs.

"Lady Suisei?" the Old Hokage asked the miko.

"For too long he's hunted me down. For too long I have lived running." Her voice sounded tired and her breathing was shallow.

"Going to kick me while I'm down for all I've done to you?" Orochimaru egged the old miko. He understood that anger, sadness and dark emotions in general weakened any type of seishinjutsu. After years of chasing the old bat, he learned a bit of her techniques weaknesses; Emotions being a huge factor.

"No. I've come to finally do what I was meant to do. I didn't live for the past few decades for nothing. An old seer saw this exact moment happening exactly like this. I'm the beginning of the end." Orochimaru's KI flared but the old woman seemed unaffected. The white eel-serpents around her began to glow like her and they flew up above her only to dive into her. The old miko began to glow even brighter, a pearl pink coated her skin and Orochimaru flet it. Her chakra, her spiritual energy was being used at a fast rate.

"You're going to use all your spiritual energy and chakra. You'll die you stupid feeble woman!" He screamed only for the miko to say nothing to him. Her eyes turned the same pink as the coat on her skin and clothes. Orochimaru would never admit it to anyone, not even the two Kage who watched in awe, that he was terrified as the old woman walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to stare into her eerily bright pink glossed eyes.

"I know but with my death, it marks the beginning of your end. Sadly you're still needed in the world. Until then, you'll live. You'll meet your maker, same as I have. You'll know who it is because, well you've already marked him." Orochimaru gaped. Was the old miko making a prediction?

His chakra began to be pulled from his limbs and into his core. I felt it and it burned with such intensity that he screamed in sheer horror as he realized what was happening. His his chakra first by shoving it all back into his core tearing his network apart. Suddenly he knew how an aqueduct felt when it was flooded and overwhelmed by the strength of a current, overflowing and guided by a storm, tearing the banks, eroding and destroying. His mind went blank as he felt his last bit of chakra being squished and compressed and for sure, he knew as he felt it, she was sealing his chakra.

Darkness enveloped his sight.

_'May you be in agony you old bag of bones. My chakra in this body maybe locked, but once I get Sasuke-kun… Kukuku, none of your work will matter.'_

* * *

-HIRUZEN POV-

"LADY SUISEI!" Hiruzen yelled as the miko collapsed after Orochimaru had finished screaming. Orochimaru had fainted from the pain. Just as he and Rasa approached the miko who had stopped breathing, the serpent creatures that had gone into her earlier emerged suprising him and Rasa. Both creatures jointly carried a bright glowing pink orb. They shot into the purple barrier and broke it as they flew off into the sky.

"What were those things? They easily broke the barrier." Rasa asked and Hiruzen shook his head. He checked the pulse of the old woman and shook his head.

"She's dead." Before they had the chance to approach Orochimaru the barrier around the stadium collapsed and Shisui appeared with four ANBU.

"We've captured the four that erected the barrier. In their stupor before they even had the chance to strike, Sai easily slapped a few ink creatures to mark them with chakra seals and a few other things he made to knock them out. Those things that broke the barrier, were they, were they by any chance Lady Suisei's?" Shisui asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"You know of them?" Shisui nodded.

"Saishū. They collect energy from the living and even scavenge remnants of chakra in the dead. Scavengers, is how Lady Suisei defined them. She informed me that if I ever saw them, not to worry about them because they'd have something important to deliver to Hachiko-hime. Something to aid her." Hiruzen nodded and contemplated the information. He was well aware the miko kept secrets and for Shisui to know even a bit, that meant he was entrusted by Lady Suisei to protect Hachiko.

"Send reinforcements to the Hachimitsu Estate. Something Orochimaru said, didn't sound good." Hiruzen ordered. Shisui nodded and tapped his neck to communicate on his radio.

"The ANBU I stationed in the area aren't responding. I'm going there myself now!" Shisui flickered out and his platoon followed.

"What about this one?" Rasa asked. Hiruzen stared at his ex-student and Enma, who was no longer a staff and now in his monkey form approached Hiruzen.

"Can you do it? If not, allow me." Hiruzen shook his head and pulled out a kunai. He knew this was how it should've been long ago, when he first discovered Orochimaru experimenting.

* * *

-WITH AKUZETSU DURING OROCHIMARU AND LADY SUISEI'S CONFRONATION-

Akuzetsu smiled as he walked a familiar road on his way to the Hachimitsu Estate. He had infiltrated Konoha using the invasion and it's distractions as a cover. As a boy he had once been here. He remembered it clear as day. It was the day he began to notice the way his mother gave Jun all the attention. Funny enough, that day they had been in Konoha to see the Chunin Exams.

As his yellow eyes surveyed the road leading up to the estate, he began to notice how empty the streets had been.

_'Looks like they were prepared for an invasion.'_

Flaring his chakra stretching it, Akuzetsu reassured himself that his targets were still there. After all, with little Hachiko sick in bed, Jun would never leave her side. He was always the worry hen after all. Snapped out of his thoughts, Akusetsu unsheathed his black katana as kunai and shuriken flew his way. He blocked each one, smirking at how well his plan was going. Four ANBU surrounded him and he let out a long sigh.

"Perhaps flaring my chakra was a bad idea, but I have to admit this will be nice trail to leave behind." Akuzetsu smiled wickedly as the four white masked ninja engaged with him from a distance throwing kunai, shuriken and ninjutsu.

_'Looks like they were warned about engaging in close combat. No matter. They don't know about my ace, I don't mind sharing with dead men.'_

Akuzetsu threw up his sword formed a single boar handsign. The black katana disintegrated into fine black iron particles. Even the sheath hanging on his black baji pants turned into the same black iron particles that swirled around him. He noted the way the ANBU froze upon seeing this.

"Iron Sand. That's impossible." One of them said. Akuzetsu proudly puffed his chest and pulled his black-cloaked hoodie from covering his face and upper body. He heard a gasp from one ANBU and knew this one must have been old enough to know who he looked like.

Akuzetsu had taken more of his father's looks, even his kekkei genkai was from his father. His black shaggy hair was pulled half up spiking up and the bottom half only reached below his mid back. He had broad shoulders, he was rather tall, well built and his best damn feature, were his narrow yellow eyes. His face, the left side sported a curved scar, running from the corner of his eye over his cheek and ending on the corner of his mouth. His chest was bare bar the long black vest he wore, a gift from his one true love, a gift he could never part with despite that it mocked him since she had abandoned him.

"S-Sandamie Kazekage? But that's impossible!" The one ANBU yelled.

"Sorry. I'm not my father. Not like it matters anyways, the dead shouldn't care about such things." Akusetsu held his arms out and the ANBU jumped back aways and he began to laugh at their foolishness. He flicked is wrists and the kunai and shuriken on the ground that they had first thrown at him flew off and the four ANBU were forced to repeatedly block them without noticing the cloud of iron particles that they were breathing in.

"This is way too easy. Die!" Akuzetsu clenched his fists and pulled his arms back to his sides. With the single motion little iron pellets shot out of the ANBU's bodies, one of them flaring their chakra at an alarming rate. Akuzetsu growled and reformed his black iron katana as he walked towards that particular ANBU. Clenching tightly his blood scented Katana, Akuzetsu cut the head off the pesky ANBU.

"I don't like making fast kills. I like playing but if you're going to invite unwanted playmates then I'm going to have to punish you." He looked to the other wholesome three ANBU, even though they were bleeding heavily, they were still alive, well barely.

"Who wants to be next? I've been meaning on trying a new technique."

"'SETSU!" Akuzetsu froze as he heard a familiar voice. His heart leapt and his stomach did flipflops. He slowly turned and eyed the blue battle hanbok dressed group. His yellow eyes lingered on the figure that wore gold and sliver on his armor, that was his second eldest brother, Mori.

"You never age do you?" Akuzetsu asked and Mori had this sad look in his grey almond shaped eyes. Mori's dark wavy hair was up in a ponytail, he was one for not liking his hair in a topknot. By the looks of it, Mori got rugged with age but never one for aging.

"What about you? Never wear a shirt?" Akuzetsu smirked and readied his sword.

"How about we get rid of the fodder and have us a warm up. You know why I'm here brother and I don't plan to spare you or anyone really. Well there is Mi-hi." Akuzetsu noted how Mori's grey eyes took on a dark tone, as did his face.

"So be it." Mori said and gave his signal. The Hachimitsu Guard one by one moved in and Akusetsu simply resorted back to using his iron sand and using the already magnetized weapons of the ANBU. He didn't miss how slightly, Mori's grey eyes were surprised but, Mori being the ever-talented swordsman, kept his focus and never lost sight of Akusetsu's every move.

Akusetsu knew his brother, while he lacked brains in certain areas, made up for his gut instinct and his ability to be a predator. Mori's father after all was the brother of the famed swordsman in the Land of Iron, the great samurai who died far too early, who gave up the life of a swordsman in hopes of peace, Kenshin of the Iron Snow. Akusetsu had done his research. Mori was naturally talented with a sword, too talented. _Jun,_ even he had struggled at first to get the hang of it but his perseverance and natural intellect won out and he managed but not Mori. Mori unknowingly tapped into something all Hachimitsu were born with and it made him seem like a prodigy when it came to the Art of the Sword. The women of the Clan might have their stupid insanity and overwhelming ability to plan, organize and be leaders, but the men of the Clan. They all took after their fathers and inherited their father's skill and natural abilities and somehow it was enhanced.

"You're going to lose if you keep thinking." Mori's ghostly voice resounded from all around. Akusetsu grinned at the challenge. Mori had gotten much faster and had him on the offence. The Hachimitsu Guard were currently entertained with the magnetized kunai and shuriken he had magnetized to their swords. It was only a matter of time till they tired out were impaled.

"If you won't take me serious then I'll just have to make you!" Mori growled and he brought out a second sword. Akusetsu raised an eyebrow, amused to know that Mori still had that little tick about him. He never was one for being overlooked or taken serious in battle, but this was dragging on and he knew that blasted ANBU had attracted attention, it was about time anyways, he could feel the second stage of his iron magnetization technique finished.

"Maybe next time Mori." Akusetsu jumped back and tossed his sword up and it materialized into iron particles again, this time though, so did the other kunai and shuriken and to the Hachimitsu Guard's surprise, their swords flew out of their grasp. The only one whose swords didn't, were Mori's.

"Pure silver. Keh." Akusetsu clenched held his arms out and flicked his wrists the iron sand crashed into several of the guard.

_'Relying on their swords was always a weakness.'_

Mori dodged but Akuzetsu move in for close combat reformed his iron black katana. He went in and swung, Mori blocked it efficiently with both his swords but Akusetsu's smirk never wavered.

"Sorry." Mori gaped as from the left side of his chest a small round iron ball shot out and hovered between his face and Akusetsu's. Mori's knees gave out, Akusetsu frowned as he heard the crunch of bones, right before Mori's knees hit the floor, two iron pellets shot out of the back of Mori's kneecaps. Grey stared into yellow.

"Rest Brother. Death will come soon." Akusetsu walked forward leaving behind the moaning Hachimitsu Guard, that no doubt would bleed out and Mori, who would surely die any minute from the shock.

Akusetsu reached the Estate Gates and politely beamed. His goal was close.

"Tadaima!" He smirked as he spotted his next victim.

"Welcome home _brother_." Jun stood, dressed the part of the perfect Hachimitsu. Black Yongpo, gold embroidery and his golden hair in a topknot and in his hand, a very familiar sword. Akusetsu couldn't help but scowl. He would take that sword, it was made of iron after all; It gave him his scar on his face. He'd make sure it would be part of iron used to kill little Hachiko.

"Enough talk. Massacre fodder should learn to be silent." Not waiting time, Iron Sand launched out from behind Akusetsu and Jun dodged rolling to the left. The iron sand broke the plum tree behind Jun.

_'Great, more noise to alarm others… Oh well, I'll just kill them too.'_

"Jun!" Akusetsu froze as he heard the sound of heaven. He slowly turned and his yellow greedy eyes landed on the one person that once upon a time had been his light in the dark. She hadn't aged much since he last saw her six years ago. Her brown hair was loose in soft waves, pooling down to her waist. She wore a dark blue chima skirt with gold on the hems and a light blue dangui-jeogori jacket with a dark pink tying ribbon. Her big hazel eyes locked on to him, wide and holding shock and fright.

"Go back! Get out of here! I'll deal with him!" Akuzetsu's out of the corner of his eyes saw the panic in Jun's eyes.

"I won't hurt her. Mi-hi, I would never hurt. You however, that's a different tale!" Akuzetsu clenched his fist and relished in Jun's scream. It was music to his ears. While Jun was busy focusing on him he didn't notice that particles he was breathing in. Akuzetsu satisfied stared into Mi-hi's pale face as Jun was slowly bleeding out, he wasn't done yet with Jun, oh no, he had more in store for him but first, Mi-hi. She rushed forward only to be pushed back by Akuzetsu's iron sand as it wrapped around her hands to form shackles of black iron.

"I wouldn't go near him unless you want the magnetic pull of those shackles to drag out more iron pellets I formed in his body. Not sure where exactly they are. The brain? His heart? His arteries for sure but not sure which ones." Mi-hi gaped and her face turned into a stern glare.

"What does all this prove? What's the point?" Akuzetsu started to laugh. Mi-hi still didn't understand, how could she when she had chosen his own brother over him? Akuzetsu slowly walked over and Mi-hi took a step back causing him to smile, not fondly but a satisfied smile of a hunter.

"Getting even. I told you, you were my light but when you chose _him_ over me. You and _he_ cast a shadow over me, by getting _him_ out of the way, I thought we'd be together but I was a fool. When I learned you married, I succumbed to everything everyone ever said about me to numb the pain. Heh, your best friend Inhyeon played very dirty and then my Karen was born. I had let go of the darkness in me and swore to put her where she rightfully belonged, as Matriarch." Akusetsu's fond soft voice took a turn and his eyes fully expressed a deep resentment.

"But then _she _was born, _she _made it out of the coma and Mother grew interested. When I first saw _her, she_ had your eyes and a deep hatred was born. Rei, Hachiko… They should've been ours. Then _she_ just had to go and kill my Karen, the one thing in this world, aside from you, that gave me light. For that, I'll never forgive _her. She _like _Jun_, stole from me and now I want to even things out. Take from mother her favorite, take from Jun his wife, and take from the clan its heiress." Akuzetsu pulled on the iron shackles on Mi-hi forcing her to follow him.

"You're going to watch as I destroy _her_, and then you'll feel exactly what I felt when you broke my heart and when _she _re-ignited my hatred. Only then, you'll understand me, and I'll be all that's left for you_._"

* * *

-BLACK ZETSU-

**_'All alone now. They'll be returning, well one of them for sure will. I need to make this quick.'_**

Black Zetsu approached his target. She looked so serene dressed in cotton white hanbok. His hands slowly traced her pale cheek. Taking the small dark seed between his fingers pushed his hand into her stomach, phasing his hand and the seed in. As he slowly took out his arm, empty he grinned wickedly. Her stomach acid was potent from the days she'd been with out nourishment, until now that is.

**"I can feel it. It's stronger in you. So much stronger. When you first died; I missed you my Beol. Now thought, you're perfect my flower. Mother would approve."**

"Are you done flirting? The Pawn approaches with another." White Zetsu phased into the room and joined with his darker half. Black Zetsu grimaced.

**"Enough of your foolishness. It's time." **The two, now whole Zetsu phased into the ground, it was now time to wait.

* * *

-JUN-

Dragging himself, he had to get to Hachiko's room. He knew his youngest brother was insane but not to this extent. As a trail of blood from the gardens led into the hall and up the stone steps into Hachiko's Quarters, Jun barely managed to open the sliding door when his eyes widen and his heart stopped for a second.

Mimori, his lovely Mim, was hunched over Hachiko's form, a sword held by a frozen Akuzetsu. Not caring of the consequences, Jun found the strength to stand up and he lunged forward to attack while his brother's back was open. Jun had no weapon, but he did have his fists and for now, that was all he'd need. He didn't even manage to get near as Akuzetsu turned and his tear filled yellow eyes narrowed. He pushed Jun back using his iron sand and turned back to approach Mi-hi. Jun angrily screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Just die already." It was a small whisper and Jun knew that Akuzetsu was regretting hurting Mimori. Jun screamed as he felt tearing from inside his head and the sound was loud, reverberating in his head. His eyesight went red, then white followed by darkness. He screamed in agony as he pulled his hands up to his face, he could feel gooey flesh and blood. Something hard slammed into Jun and he felt the back of his head hit something hard and silence engulfed him.

* * *

-HACHIKO-

I wanted to scream. Run. I'd rather face Gaara than this. Black Zetsu handed to White Zetsu's hand the mushed mess of a heart. The white portion took a bite of some of the mashed up heart only to spit out chunks of flesh out.

"Disgusting. This tastes nasty. He ruined his heart by mixing iron sand into his blood stream. Stupid Pawn." The White Zetsu complained. I felt my stomach churn. The White Portion threw the mush of heart on the ground and wiped it's hand on it's pant leg.

Zetsu, as in Black and White, slowly approached and I felt like dying on the inside as the pitch-black hand still covered in blood touched my face as if I was fragile.

"She's afraid, she's weak, what are you waiting for? ANBU will be here soon. Usually I'm supposed to be the silly one. Not you." The White half complained.

**"One more word out of you and I'll let her turn you into a tree."** I stiffened, well, if I could anymore, I was sure I would, as Black Zetsu's yellow eye focused on me. It said nothing and placed it's black hand on my head. Pain and pressure on my cranium began to thrum. I shut my eyes and tried hard to shake the feeling of helplessness.

_'I need help. Fuck, I'm so useless like this! NARUTO! SOMEONE! ANYONE!'_

I let out a cry as I felt a tug in my heart. The pain of seeing M-Mim turned a hundred-fold but just as it came it went away and I slowly opened my eyes.

"You said this would be fast." White Zetsu complained.

**"I can't manipulate her heart. I'm being blocked out. There must be another way." **I inwardly cringed as Black Zetsu untied my jeogori tying ribbon and threw my jeogori open and then he growled while White Zetsu began laughing.

**"How dare that insolent biju… HOW DARE HE DEFILE YOU! NO ONE WAS TO HURT YOU, TOUCH YOU… NO ONE BUT ME. YOU BELONG TO ME." **I trembled as Black Zetsu stretched and loomed over me, abandoning his body completely.

_'NO, NO, NO, NO!'_

A bright pink ball of light flew into the room followed by two white serpent-looking things that held it and they were coming straight at me.

_'Id rather die by an orb and two snake-things than be utterly manipulated by Black Zetsu!' _

I shut my eye and embraced the excruciating pain as the orb hit my gut. I gasped as it suddenly became soothing, numbing and drowsiness overwhelmed me.

* * *

-IN THE COLLECTIVE UNCONCIOUS-

"Back again."

_Why is it so dark here? What happened with-_

Flashes of images and ideas began to swarm. Suddenly certain knowledge, I suddenly felt like I had known my entire life. The basics to Shiki Fūji, Edo Tensei although a variant that didn't require a corpse, just DNA. Then there was the surge of complex seals, in both Seishinjutsu and Fūinjutsu… Seals that Sealed Chakra so close to the soul that even if the body died, the next incarnation could feel. Seals that split one's self, one's conscious… So much information.

"Relax. If you let it overwhelm you, it'll give you a mass headache when you wake."

Seondeok Scrolls, Saishū and Kaguya Flowers, the last two in existence were the last bits of information that were implanted along with a message.

'All the knowledge my teacher gave me, I pass on to you, my pupil.

You are ready to walk on your own.'

"Ah, Hmm, so that's where this is heading. That's not so bad."

_'Suisei-sensei is dead then… I didn't even get to say goodbye. E-Everyone is dying around me.'_

Dread began to make the darkness feel heavy.

"H-Hey, woah there. Hachiko you need to stop, you have more of an effect on this place than last time. That damn seed, you're body finished absorbing it and it was mighty damn potent. You're so lucky I was able to keep that wannabe plant thing away from manipulating your heart while you're in this condition."

_'Y-You did that?'_

"Damn skippy I did! That thing was, is repulsive, should he have taken a hold of that sadness in you, he would've used you to seduce biju out of hiding. That little shit thinking he's a pimp or something. You just wait until we get our hands on that little shit!"

_'So if you were able to protect my heart… Wait you didn't induce the nausea this time but it was strong, why was it strong?'_

"You're repulsed by it because it's a shitty gardener. Any plant would be disgusted. The new White Zetsu is disgusted but can't voice it out since they share a body. You can ask the flowers. They'd tell you."

_'The flowers?'_

"Uhuh. And the reason why Black Zetsu couldn't manipulate you is because of me. I know, I'm great. NO seriously, Black Zetsu as Kaguya's will can't compare to moi. I'm in ways more than a back up copy. Over the centuries stuck in the collective, I've got more prowesses than that damn wannabe plant and its E.T. Mother. The Rabbit Goddess has nothing on the Goddess of the Unknown, that's me by the way. Even if I'm not a goddess and only over rule the collective of our line, sometimes I like to think I'm all powerful."

_'M-Maybe Itachi had a point in sealing you away from me'_

"Pshh. Please, given Zetsu and I, I'm better. You don't see me going Turbo. I'm not trying to break free out of here. Even if we are alike in the manner we were created."

_'Wait. Pause and rewind a bit. You're alike? What? _

_"_Seriously, pay attention. Black Zetsu is like me except a Copy of Kaguya that was born outside the collective. I mean, Kaguya hasn't died in ever, she's the first incarnation of her line. She has no Incarnation Line. Black Zetsu had to exist somewhere and that place was outside of her, physically due to the fruit she ate, she had the chakra to create him outside of her unlike Beol who used the collective chakra of this place._"_

_'T-then you are alike!'_

"In a way kinda, born as a manifestation of an incarnation but brought into different planes. Personally, I prefer this place over the outside simply because I can manipulate things for our Incarnation line, not to mention that at this point in life, I'm attached to this place. Black Zetsu though manipulates the mortal plane and ruins lives. I have morals and an identity. That's what separates it and I."

_'But Kaguya practically did abandon him. How is he supposed to have any morals like you?'_

"Oi! I know where I came from, who I'm loyal to and I accept my limits. I bet if he were in my position, knowing about the future and past and having the ability to change things, he would use it to get his E.T. Mother free sooner rather than later."

_'You sound no different from it. I recall you changed things so our line could continue despite its inevitable end. Now I'm starting to understand Black Zetsu's loyalty to Kaguya in the same way you have your loyalty to our Incarnation line.'_

"You are waaaaay to understanding. After centuries and repeated times of incarnation, that is one trait of yours that never changes. No wonder you and Naruto-kun are meant for one another. He can talk people into changing and you, you can see how and why people or beings are the way they are."

_'Hey, um, you still didn't answer my nausea question fully.'_

"Seriously?! I know you're hurting since what you just saw before coming here was… Look. You are more of a flower than you were before. Flower incarnate remember? You're too quiet. Hachiko?"

'I want to be alone… I want. I just want.'

"I shouldn't have brought up Mi-"

_'No. I, I was pushing away the memory the p-pain. J-Jun-jiji is alive right? What about Uncle Mori?! Why can't I sense them from here? Are you, STOP BLOCKING MY SENSORY!'_

"No."

_'NO! WHY?'_

"He's fine but if I let go of your sensory right now, you're going to force yourself to wake up and it's going to hurt like a bitch. Just wait a little. Let the numbness fade on it's own. Just a little longer… I can't. Just let me protect you for right now, just until he get's here."

_'He?'_

"Naruto."

* * *

-NARUTO -

The Academy was all clear. No stragglers, however the streets had been filled with chaos. Twice Naruto's group was attacked by sound ninja and once a sand team assisted them. Right now they were double-checking the housing areas for any stragglers like they were told. Naruto's small sensory ability in what he called _Kyūbi's Mode_ allowed him to sense feelings a bit and with Hyūga's eyes, it was easy to spot any people that were left behind. Shino was put to good use as his Kikachu scouted ahead before they lead the civilians to the evacuation points while Sakura gave aide to those that needed it.

"This area is all clear. All that's left is the civilian compounds and estates that-" Shikamaru was interrupted as the ground trembled. Naruto perked up feeling it. Hachiko. His tug to her had increased.

**_'Brat, something is off. It shouldn't be this strong… This… You feel it?'_**

Naruto froze as he felt the chakra. It was free, but that was impossible. The furball was sealed within him. The chakra just as quick as it was felt, began to weaken and fade.

"Naruto, that was… But how?" Haruno asked in a shushed tone as she jumped to his side.

"Hachiko."

"W-What?" Haruno asked. Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Distress from that direction. We either go now, or I'm taking off." Naruto noted Shikamaru didn't hesitate to nod.

"Let's go. Along the way we can assist anyone else that needs it. Same formation." The chunin-hopefuls started to move and halfways to their destination they ran into the suna genin. Naruto glared at the red-haired Genin that had dared to go near his Hachiko.

"Gaara, now's not the time." The only girl of the suna trio tried to reason. Naruto felt the fire in Gaara's being.

"Shut up. I want to fight Uzumaki." Naruto glared at the red-head as Shikamaru, Haruno, Shino and even Hyūga moved closer in to box Naruto in, even though they were scared, well Haruno and Shikamaru were. Shino and Hyūga, they were stern and a bit annoyed.

"I'd like to fight you too, but right now you're getting on my last damn nerve you tanuki-bastard." Naruto noted how Gaara snarled and his temper started to grow but something weird was soothing out the red-haired jinchuriki.

"Then fight me. Prove your worth to me."

"I don't have time for you. Hachiko needs me. You can feel it can't you? The tug to her, it's stronger. Something is wrong and she can't defend herself." Naruto knew he shouldn't have said it but Hachiko was in danger and he needed to get to her now.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto what's wrong with Hachi?" Haruno asked.

"No time to explain. She just can't defend herself and right now, the distress is coming from her! Let's Move." Naruto looked at Gaara who didn't say a word and nodded. Both silently agreeing that Hachiko's safety was more important that their squabble at the moment. As they started to move again Naruto knew Gaara wanted to ask questions but kept silent focusing on getting to he Hachimitsu Estate.

As the group of genin reached the area they all froze. Down the street leading up to the estate was a bloody sight. A group of four ANBU, well three whole ANBU were laying around bleeding out. One though, his head was on the otherside of the street. None of them were alive. The Hachimitsu Guard members were spread out and bleeding out, some were dead, some were barely breathing. Naruto's eyes landed on Hachimitsu Mori, Hachiko's uncle. Naruto ran up to the man and helped turn him over.

"F-Finally. 'S-setsu's h-here. S-Save H-Hachi." Haruno moved in to check on him and Hyūga used his dojustu and gasped.

"Broken kneecaps, wound through the chest where his heart should be but isn't… Why is your heart on the right?" Hyūga asked.

Naruto who was getting to run into the estate was stopped as he felt something evil and it was next to where his Hachi was. In fact his Hachi felt different. He knew it was her but something about her signature, even the tug itself was different. A second tremor started and a huge force lashed out throwing everyone back, forcing Naruto to let go of Kyūbi mode. Naruto groaned as he landed roughly onto the ground.

_'What was that thing? You felt it right?'_

**_'I don't know but I don't like it one bit. It was too close to our flower right before that surge. The pull to her intensified… I can barely feel my chakra in her… No.'_**

_'W-What? Don't tell me she's…'_

**_'She's still alive but, it's like my chakra in her has been broken down and shoved in a place… Uh, not sure how you or her will take it… Not sure how to take it.'_**

_'You're not making any sense!'_

**_'It's nothing to worry about right now. Get in there and go to her now!'_**

Naruto slowly got up and was about to shoot in when something grabbed the scruff of his jacket.

"Sh-Shisui-san!" Haruno surprisingly yelled. Naruto turned his head a little and saw Uchiha Shisui firmly glaring at the Hachimitsu Compound.

"Help the wounded." Naruto frowned and was about to protest but Shisui's hard stare stopped him from voicing out his protest.

"A-Rank Criminal and a high possibility of an S-Rank Criminal in the Estate, you're out of your league. I'll personally go in and secure the area with my ANBU."

"One." Naruto mouthed and Shisui gave the '_go-on'_ look.

"I was able to sense only one person with bad intent. Ask Hyūga to check." Naruto turned to Neji who nodded and activated his byakugan.

"There's four bodies. Two dead, one very faint signature and, " Hyūga hesitated and that mad Naruto's heart feel heavy.

"And?" Shisui pushed further.

"One strong chakra signature, Hachiko-hime is in distress, but she's not moving." Upon hearing the words Naruto forgot protocol, ignored Shisui's calls and Haruno's yell to stop. He rushed in and ignored the revulsion in his stomach as he saw a trail of blood, Hachiko's favorite tree broken in half and his heart came to a halt when he saw where the trail of blood led up to.

**_'This was a ruthless slaughter.'_**

He felt the tug from there and his hand began to shake as he slid the door open. He heard a soft sob and quickly he threw the door open and his blue eyes widen at the atrocity within.

"H-Hachiko?" His voice cracked.

Drying blood mixed with some black powder on Hachiko's delicate face made his blood boil. His heart grew heavy as he at the end of Hachiko's bed Mim lay with a katana through her and blood pooled around her mixing with another large puddle and mixed with that black powder stuff that was on Hachiko's face. To the side a man, tan skin, empty yellow eyes and messy shaggy long black hair obscured the details of his face. Naruto noted the blood that pooled the body came from a large fist sized hole from his chest but what was worse was the half eaten piece of flesh.

**_'That's a heart. Who ever killed that guy, ate a part of his heart.'_**

Naruto slowly entered the room and gasped as he saw Hachiko's grandfather. His eyes sockets were bleeding and what Naruto assumed was the old man's eyes were exploded out and blood had trailed out of them. It was enough for him to turn away and puke from the sight and smell of blood.

**_'He smells alive still. We should get a medic before he dies.'_**

"Naruto- Oh shit. GET A MEDIC IN HERE STAT!" Naruto ignored Shisui's voice and turned his head slightly to where Hachiko was emptily staring at the ceiling. Shisui tried to pull him away, Naruto unzipped his jacket and jumped over the bodies to land on Hachiko's bed. He landed on all fours over her and stared into her honey colored eyes that lacked life, warmth… She looked broken.

"Hachi?" He called out again but her eyes didn't react.

"Naruto, you can't be here, not now, You can be with her in the hospital but right now the ANBU need to-" Naruto ignored Shisui. His eyes were focused on Hachiko who wasn't looking at him, she was staring off into the distance.

"Hachiko, please don't shut me out." He lowly whispered. She didn't twitch. Nothing. He was about to pull way when he felt her grip on the hem of his black shirt.

"N-Naru-t-to, d-don't-t l-leave m-me t-too." Her soft tinkling voice cried. Her eyes welled up with tears as she finally stopped looking into nothing and he felt her stare into his blue eyes. He gently lifted her up a little and pushed her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He fought the urge to maim, the urge to scream to cry loudly because in that moment all he wanted to do, was simply hold her until her pain went away.

* * *

-BLACK ZETSU-

**'Asura has gotten in my way for the last time!'**

**'**Asura? I think you mean Naruto. What do you see in the flower? She's only a pawn.'

**'Not just a pawn. She's my own creation. Centuries of creation were put into her.'**

'No, I'm sure you had nothing to do with Beol drinking the flower. She was addicted according to your memories after her first taste when she got sick.'

**'Who do you think got her sick?'**

'I don't want to ask but might as well, Why? Why her out of the dozens of brats out in the world?'

**'Asura loved the Beol since the moment he saw her. I thought manipulating him would be easier than Indra if I used her but to use her, I had to find a way to weaken her will. Kaguya's Flower does that in one of two ways. Mother use to feed the wilting flower to her lovers once she was done with them or annoyed by them. Many went mad and others died. I took a gamble and hoped she'd die, if not her madness would work too but she recovered and I moved on until Indra brought her up. She knew things, things she shouldn't about my plans.'**

'So what will happen with her now? If she knows things like Beol, wouldn't that be problematic?'

**'I wouldn't kill her if that's what you're asking. She's too valuable. I'll push her into a corner again and this time I'll make sure no one gets in the way. She'll be mine to use as I please.'**

'You need to cross-pollinate or something to get her out of your system. This obsession is turning into a fault. The elder respected your prowess, it seems Little Black Flower is destroying that about you. You're losing sight of your goal.'

**'Which is why I must dominate her. Beol got away by killing herself… Like hell I'll let this one kill herself. Even if I must put her in an eternal coma to preserve her from expiring, then I will.'**

* * *

**A/N: So this chapters wasn't as long as I thought it was… Huh. Could've sworn it was. **

**So I apologize for the gruesomeness of this chapter. So much happened and none of it could be cut out because it all was so, central to showing off how broken (the title eh?) some characters ended up and to show how much more broken the Hachimitsu have gotten.**

**On the bright side, the Chunin Exams are finally over! Yays! Meaning, uhh, the direction this story is going to go… Is predictable I think. Certain events are left and then HK II Ends. Oh Kami. The End for HK II is near.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you have questions, comments, seriously need action sequence pointers so feel free to refer to me some fics with action in them so I may learn the art of action scenes. Thanks so much for reading. Commentary is up (it's always up before the chapter). **

**Until next time lovely and handsome readers,**

**-Anbu**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Guess who's back?**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Twenty-Seven: Overwhelmed and Fragile**

Duelo was assessing the incoming injured and sorting them out, while giving immediate attention to those with severe injuries that couldn't be ignored. Duelo had been on edge since the morning. Sandaime had gone ahead and had orders, plans and layouts of coordination. Duelo had to gotten Yui and Nanase to the shelters and returned to his post as one of the three head roles at the hospital, his assistantship with a Sannin in his youth, warranted his position and suddenly, those lost years under the service of a psychopath genius were paying off.

Kuroyama Duelo was/is one of the few medics in the hospital that specialized in two areas, Chakra and it's affects on the human body along with some of the more impractical methods of medicine. He knew better than most the chakra network, coils and memorized all 361 tenketsu points on the body, not to mention he knew human anatomy better than most (though he'd never admit how he learned it). He could easily numb incoming patients with a single touch to the right pressure point. On a few occasions he used his lightning chakra to restart the heart of dying patients while another medic transferred chakra, the lives Duelo had saved since his return to the Leaf were enough to almost make up for his past sins, but deep down, he knew he'd never be able to atone for the way he'd came to learn all he knew now, which is why he focused on using those certain methods to save lives.

'_So far the evacuation seems to be effective. Most here are chakra exhaust shinobi with minor lesions.'_

As Duelo finished patching up a Chunin and moved on to the next he stiffened until he was completely immobile and he could only feel the pounding of his heart. He felt his skin prickle. All the medic staff, including the injured froze as a heavy pressure and heart-stopping sensation flared and just as they felt it disappeared.

_'What was that? That was too heavy for regular KI. Could it be that Naruto is using the Kyuubi?' _

Duelo shook out of his trance and began snapping the staff out of their stupor and back into working. Even though there were few injuries left, that number would go back up as soon as the fighting stopped. Duelo wanted to be prepared for when that time came so he needed those injured in the entrance healed and moved for recovery. Just as Duelo finished clearing the entrance of injured ninja Shisui's ANBU arrived with six men in blue who were very battered. Shisui appeared, well a clone and stepped forward towards a frozen Duelo.

_'The Hachimitsu Guard! Hachiko! Where's Hachiko!' _

"There's more coming in. Two in critical condition, Hachiko is fine. She's alive focus on that and keep yourself together." Shisui Clone assured Duelo who nodded and pushed back his emotions. He was freaking out but he knew he had to keep his head leveled and he knew he could trust Shisui's word. Just as Duelo collected himself he was left in a minor shock as he recognized the two that were brought in critical condition. Hachimitsu Jun had bandages and gauze around his eyes. He was pale and judging by his breathing he had broken ribs, and perhaps one ruptured.

"Hachimitsu Jun, broken ribs, punctures from his chest, collapsed lung, trauma to the head and eyes destroyed. Suffering from blood loss still even after blood pill was administered. I couldn't do much for him, his body resists any Iryo Ninjutsu. Shisui-taicho informed me that you knew how to counter this phenomenon." Duelo nodded to the woman with a short wavy hair in a messy bob cut. She wore an ANBU mask and gear, perhaps around his age and going off her assessment, the medic in Shisui's team. Duelo quickly moved in near Jun and hit a pressure point to fully numb all his pain.

"Get him to a room for me to look at and tend to. It'll take hours working on him alone." Duelo informed some of the staff and they began to move Jun. Duelo turned to the ANBU medic.

"I'll be dealing with Jun's injuries personally. Status on Hachimitsu Mori and the other blue dressed Guardsmen?" Duelo managed to say pushing his emotions back. The ANBU medic didn't miss a beat in her replies.

"Hachimitsu Mori has broken knee caps, internal bleeding, broken chest cavity, easily mended but the strange thing is there's a puncture right where his heart should be, going from the depth of the small wound, it should've killed him but his heart is on the left side, seems that anomaly saved him. His kneecaps, while I numbed his pain, are shattered and way out of my league to even attempt to heal. " Duelo understood what she meant. No one was as good as Tsunade-sama who could mend shattered bones, a broken bone, two pieces was the most a medic in the Hospital could, even Duelo knew his limit with bones was four fragments at most but to do several fragments, it was too much for one person.

"The Six Hachimitsu Guardsmen had several different injuries. The larger gashes are from kunai, the thin ones could be from falling back and hitting the ground. There were several small puncture wounds those are the real mystery, they indicate projectiles came from within, the stomach, ribcage, lungs somehow held out, I managed to fix the lungs and broken ribs but the stomach is much more difficult, they'll need surgery and a full through cleanse. There were traces of iron sand in their lungs, some in their blood." Duelo nodded and had the nurses moved the guards for surgery and treatment while Hachimitsu Mori was sent to another place in the hospital to look over his injuries and administer pain medication until a his knee's could be looked at thoroughly. Jun was moved aside for Duelo to personally tend to. As he turned his sight made him freeze and turn pale.

_'Hachiko. N-No, that face…'_

Naruto carried Hachiko in his arms. Her hands tightly held on to his black shirt, his orange jacket covered her shoulders. She cried silently and her face was buried into Naruto's chest. She had blood and what appeared to be iron dust on her cheek and some of it had heavily tainted her white chima skirt and jeogori.

"W-Where's Mimori?" Duelo asked afraid of what he'd hear. Shisui Clone's face-hardened. Duelo then understood why Hachiko was the way she was and it pained his heart to see her in such a state. Naruto looked at him pleading to have her looked at. Duelo nodded to the blonde who then began to whisper to Hachiko. Hell broke loose.

Hachiko shook her head violently and held on tighter to Naruto. Naruto's face turned pained at the way Hachiko was reacting.

"Hachiko-chan it's only for a little bit. I have to help the village and I have a du-"

"N-No… D-Don't l-leave m-me." Duelo blinked at his daughter talking. She was talking, although stumbling with her words but she was talking full sentences!

_'That shouldn't be possible yet. She was out for a few days, the lack of breathing and vocal exercises, how is this possible?'_

"Hachiko-chan, I promise to come ba-."

"No. No! NO. NO!" Hachiko was causing a scene and her screaming and crying seemed to paralyze everyone. Duelo looked over to the wide-eyed Shisui Clone and signed.

'Restrain her. She's going into a frenzy state. I need to sedate her and you have to tell me why the hell my little girl is reacting this way.' Shisui Clone nodded grimly and signed to his ANBU to block the exits and be ready to hide the target. The female ANBU gave a nod as did the others. Duelo knew this was the right thing to do at the moment, Hachiko's actions, something more had happened, he knew it but he wasn't sure what.

Shisui Clone used a substitution jutsu and switched places with Naruto. Hachiko quickly let go of him and frantically searched for Naruto, her erratic breathing and sudden shakes were familiar to Duelo.

_'She's having a panic attack.'_

Shisui Clone wrapped is arms tightly around her before she could even try to escape and Hachiko began to thrash and scream. Her piercing voice nearly broke Duelo's resolve, but it had to be done. He moved in while the ANBU medic's rolled up Hachiko's sleeve. Shisui Clone held Hachiko from moving too much and tried to calm her.

"Naruto-kun will return, I promise. He won't be gone for long." Duelo successfully injected Hachiko with a sedative and she began to get drowsy and stopped fighting Shisui Clone's hold.

"N-Naru." Was her last whisper and a tear streamed out of her eye as she fought but eventually closed them.

"H-Hachiko-chan's gonna be alright, right?" Naruto asked as he pushed his way from behind the ANBU who had successfully blocked the orange clad boy from Hachiko's sight. He moved forward and Duelo noted how grim and dull the blonde boy's eyes were as he stared at Hachiko's unconscious form.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. You should go report in, I'll take care of Hachiko and make sure she's safe." Naruto nodded reluctantly. He turned to Hachiko and his hand rested on her cheek, where he cleaned off the blood a bit. Duelo sadly watched how Naruto kissed the top of her head and silently promised to return. Duelo was about to pull Naruto's jacket off Hachiko when Naruto shook his head.

"I'll leave my jacket with her. If she wakes up, it'll make her feel better." Duelo conceded and Naruto hesitantly left the hospital.

"I'll leave Hua and Sai. Hua is _in_. She'll remain behind to lend a hand in the hospital as Hachiko's medic and Father, fill her in." Duelo nodded and the Shisui Clone turned to the two ANBU he was leaving behind and gave them orders. The two nodded and then the Shisui Clone dispelled out with all his ANBU (who too were clones).

Duelo began to bark orders for Hachiko to be placed in a room on the third floor, where all the children who were sick or suffered a mental collapse because of the evacuation were being treated. Two people entered the Hospital and presented themselves to Duelo. One Duelo was familiar with, Nē Sai, the pale, raven-haired boy who Duelo had met when he became involved with Shisui and the Root Agent's under his care. The young woman though was new; Duelo knew this had to be the ANBU medic because of her wavy short bob haircut. Her eyes though threw him off; he would've never guessed that she was a Hyūga. Her eyes were a clear white and her forehead lacked the caged-bird curse seal. He'd never met a Hyūga with wavy hair. In fact, all Hyūga had straight hair, surely he'd remember this one for her unique hair.

"I am Hua, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Duelo-san. Shisui-taicho has ordered me to learn as much as possible about Hachiko-hime and her _condition_ so that when you're not available, I may assist her." Hua had a clear feminine voice. Duelo noted something about this Hyūga was strange and if he were to trust her with Hachiko's health and wellbeing, he'd have to dig deep about her.

"Hua with me, Sai watch over Hachiko, any changes in her and you're to get me." Sai, nodded and went off as Hachiko was moved. The Hyūga medic nodded and followed him to treat Hachimitsu Jun first.

* * *

-WITH YUI-

"W-What happened here?" Yui turned to Shisui who had his facial expression very well guarded. She had been handpicked from the shelters and brought over to the Estate by the ANBU. Yui knew that smell in the estate, it was a heavy cleaning agent that removed scents, but what she didn't understand was why the ANBU were doing the clean-up, why Shisui was head overseeing it all.

"I won't lie to you. I-It was a near slaughter. We've taken care of most of the blood but there are some areas that will need heavy clean up." Yui stilled and turned to Shisui. Her brown eyes searched in his lone eye, for something, anything that would help her right now. She had just learned her Grandmother died, surely this day wouldn't, couldn't get any worse.

"Akuzetsu almost got to Hachiko but, we're not 100% certain how he was stopped. It wasn't a pretty sight." Yui suddenly felt the blood from her face drain. Shisui noticed and steadied her as she lost strength in her legs. With his hands around her shoulders and arms, he led her out of the main hall and into the closest sitting room. He sat her down and lightly tapped her cheek, she hadn't responded at all. Yui's face quickly turned to him and her hand clung his long sleeve.

"H-Hachiko-hime, she's, she's alright? Where is she? What about her grandparents? Kisaki-mama? Where's the rest of the family?" Now Yui was frantic and her heart was beating wildy.

"H-Hachiko is fine. Kisaki-mama is fine, she'll arrive soon, she's the one that asked for you. Hachiko is not hurt, just not okay after what she saw. Mori is alive, Jun is in critical condition but Mimori, she didn't make it." Yui felt time stop.

"No. That. No. She can't be." Yui's eyes broke out with tears and her hands covered her face. Today was indeed the worst day of her life and she suddenly felt like she was loosing too many people way too fast. In the middle of her small breakdown, Yui didn't notice or feel the sturdy arms that wrapped around her and she didn't notice at all how Shisui's controlled expression lightly faltered.

* * *

-DUELO-

Duelo furrowed his brow as he tried once more a diagnostic jutsu. He knew he was low on chakra but for the jutsu not to work was ridiculous. Jun's surgery to remove what remained from his eye sockets manually was extensively numbing and then he had to use his chakra to mend the and preserve the eye nerves that attached to Jun's brain with such precision, that had been very taxing since Jun's chakra kept fighting against Duelo's, it was a slow process that required Duelo to flicker his chakra on and off to get any restoration done. Duelo was exhausted by the end of the day. He had taken a break and simply instructed the staff at his disposal on what to do while he replenished just enough chakra for a simple diagnostic jutsu on Hachiko only for Hachiko's body to plain out reject it.

Hachiko's body appeared healthy, physically, going off her pulse, heartbeat and the blood tests, she was fine but Duelo knew there was more going on with his little girl.

"Her health is perfect, no traces of poison, but there should've been. While it's true that Hachiko's chakra forces her body to resist Iryo Ninjutsu, it's never full out rejected it like this. Hua-san, I need for you to use your Byakugan to assess her Chakra Network." The Hyuga Medic nodded and activated her dojutsu. Her gasp caused Duelo's heart to skip a beat.

"This is, it's not right. Her tenketsu points are actively passing through… That's impossible. Natural Energy is dangerous!" Hua's face turned into a small frown.

"That's normal. Hachiko's been doing that since she was a baby, I believe it's the reason Iryo Ninjutsu doesn't work on her and her grandfather, who has the same ability. There's a good chance it's a genetic trait but it's inconclusive at this time. What of her chakra system?" Duelo asked Hua who was still confused as to how this was possible.

"Her chakra network is perfect, other than the strange Natural Energy phenomenon. Why does a 13-year-old girl have a mate mark on her shoulder?" Hua's voice turned stern and she glared at Duelo who sighed.

"Her choices led to that. I see Shisui didn't tell you about that." Duelo noted the sour look on Hua's face, her brows furrowed.

"I can see why. I'm opposed to subjugation of any kind. I've lived through it most of my life. It's Uzumaki's chakra in her, it has the same resonance but there's few traces of Kyūbi's Chakra. Ah, its chakra has permeated on her skin. Good luck trying to get that off her." Duelo frowned at that. Mated Marks never infused into the skin, they just sat under the skin.

_'For it to have saturated into her skin, something happened to Hachiko and her body accepted it as a part of her, but what exactly happened? Her coils are prefect, her body health is perfect. Why does that sound familiar?'_

"What about her seal?" Duelo asked trying to find something more to piece the mystery plus he was also curious as to why Hua hadn't mentioned the seal on Hachiko's Physical Energy.

"What seal? There's nothing else to-" Duelo paled.

"What? The seal on her physical energy is gone? Wait a minute." Duelo was frantic to figure out what had happened to Hachiko when he remembered the quick moment of heavy KI. It was strong but it was only for a moment.

"It wasn't Uzumaki. It was Hachiko. The KI that was felt earlier, do you know where it came from?" Duelo turned to Hua who nodded.

"Yes, from the Hachimitsu Estate. It was easily concluded that it wasn't Uzumaki because he wasn't anywhere near the area. The last thing the ANBU in the area reported was Hachimitsu Akuzetsu. Shisui-taicho ordered all of us to be ready for anything." Hua looked at Duelo as he began to close his eyes and let out a long heavy filled sigh.

"If the seal is gone then there should've been some sort of strain or damage present in the chakra pathways, the coils themselves should've been damaged somehow but you said they weren't damaged, right?" Duelo asked for reassurance.

"Yes, her chakra coils are perfectly well, as are her pathways. I don't understand where this is going." Hua revealed, as she was very confused.

"The seal on Hachiko, it was on her physical energy because she had some of Kyūbi's chakra in her body, it took up most of her physical energy, tainting it until there was nothing but a tiny bit. It caused her physical harm and so it had to be sealed away. Hatake Kakashi sealed it and he's the only one able to unlock it. We know for certain he was busy throughout the invasion so how was it that the seal was removed? Could the seal's disappearance have caused Hachiko's physical energy to be restored? If so then where did the Kyūbi's chakra go? I can't check using medic ninjutsu but I can concluded it was released but it wasn't released outward, well it was releasing outwards but then it stopped, that's when we felt the flare of it, so it has to be still somewhere in Hachiko. I can also conclude that based on what happened to the chakra in Hachiko's mark, that something similar happened once the seal was removed. Hua-san, is it possible for your eyes to trace where exactly the Kyuubi's raw chakra has seeped within Hachiko?" Duelo noted the small smile on Hua.

"You know, it's the reason I was bred. My mother was a sensor and medic, the best in Root; my father, his eyes were able to look at the finest cellular detail in the Hyūga clan. Give me a moment." Duelo nodded but mulled over how Hua had referred to her creation

_'Bred… Root participated in Bloodline theft, that's no mystery, most of the Root orphans were born from the best possible stolen genes. Ah, Hua is one of those children.'_

"I don't know how you'll take this given that you're her father." Duelo was snapped out of his musing by Hua who looked troubled but serious.

"The chakra we're looking for dispersed, to any other Hyūga or Uchiha, they'd miss it but for my eyes, down to the cellular level, the chakra somehow broke down and is deeply infused into the lower abdomen, in her reproduction organs, most of it focused on the ovaries to be exact." Duelo's face fell and his gut suddenly felt heavy. His mind went blank.

"H-How? Chakra can't do that on it's own, it's unheard of and yet, here it is. Hachiko's an embodiment of it. Her reproductive organs, that means that when she decides to have children..." Duelo looked to Hua who deactivated her Byakugan.

"They'll have Kyuubi's chakra along with her own and the father's. I'm not much of a geneticist but I know what you're getting at."

"What could've broken the seal and caused this? I'll have to look over her health charts, past and current ones to compare to our current assessment. This will remain a secret off the record. Come we must talk about the findings and I must fill you in on some more things." Duelo informed Hua who nodded and stared at Hachiko as if pitying her. Duelo understood a bit about what Hua pitied Hachiko for, if he was right about Hua's creation.

_'If anyone finds out about this, if other hidden villages learn of her, they'll try to kidnap her to experiment on her, breed her and like hell I'll ever let that happen to my little girl.'_

* * *

-WITH YUI-

Yui sadly wiped her stray tears once more. It felt very heavy in her heart but she knew she shouldn't cry. In her heart she knew she wasn't too sad, a night of sleep helped lessen the aching in her heart but right now she was more upset with herself than anything.

Kisaki-mama had returned, along with Lady Himitsu, her son, and Nanase. The Estate was in mourning and as such, everyone of the main household had to wear white, even the service staff, all whom rather quickly. Kisaki-mama replaced with newer, albeit younger and less expressive persons. Yui had a hunch these new people were ninja in the way they were light on their feet and managed several tasks rather quickly. The only people with some sort of personalities were the cooks, who, were the only original staff Mimori had hired.

With the new staff, also came Yui's new role until Hachiko was released from the hospital. Kisaki-mama personally asked Yui to manage running the Estate, to teach the new staff, at least until the family was back to normalcy. With Mori in the hospital, Jun no longer able to do administrative work, Kisaki-mama had left running the estate to Yui while she took reigns in the administrative work and attended council meetings. Lady Himitsu had stuck by to help Yui adjust to managing the large estate and it's new workers. So far, it had been easy, the new staff took instruction well but the hardest part had been deciding which staff members could have seniority over the others.

Recomposing herself before Lady Himitsu could notice, Yui re-focused the her current task at hand.

"How did Mimori-sama manage these entire place?" Yui asked as she looked through papers and schedules.

"With 30 staff members, you think this is a lot? This is a small number. I have the feeling my Mother, Sandaime and Uchiha-san did this with some sort of plan at hand. These staff members are very good, too good. Don't you find it strange how light they walk, how they don't say much? Stranger still, they don't even interact much with the cooks. Those cooks sure know how to get people talking and these people, just don't. Though I admit, I do like their short and to the point responses." Himitsu admitted and finished sorting out papers.

"These have the best position to be heads of the different quarters. They are older than most the others, have experience managing others, despite the questionable references, though the younger one's have better socialization skills, these hold the most promise to be loyal." Himitsu handed the papers to Yui who looked them over.

"Ah, Great. I'll set on their schedules a time to have a talk with them. Are you and Kisaki-mama sure you want me to conduct these interviews?" Yui asked a bit unsure. She'd never managed an entire staff, sure she'd been a part of the staff assigned to Hachiko's Quarters but this was entirely new for her.

"Definitely. As Hachiko's Lady-in-Waiting, you're her second-in-command, the staff has to know you have seniority over them, then there's the fact that when we start hiring more staff, these people will be your eyes and ears in the estate itself. They'll be loyal to you, to Hachiko, to the Clan. Anyone doing unnecessary things like gossiping, will be easily ousted. This is all to set up Hachiko for when she become matriarch. A matriarch is only as strong as her ties to her service staff, chiefs of service staff and Lady-in-Waiting. This is what separates the Hachimitsu from other Clans. We fortify ourselves, build upon solid foundations that won't crumble under pressure." Yui blinked at how serious Lady Himitsu spoke. Yui had never seen this side of the beautiful blonde woman.

"I see. So this is all to protect Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked and Himitsu nodded.

"Very well, if this is important and for Hachiko-hime, I will do my everything I can and ensure the best outcome." Yui noted how Lady Himitsu smiled and the two quickly cleared up the paper work they had been working on.

"Let's take a break, I know I need one and that I need to check up on Mitsubachi, who's been training himself alone since this morning." Lady Himitsu excused herself and exited the sitting room. Yui relaxed only to feel the weight of her shoulders pull on her. Deciding to head out to the garden, Yui left the meeting room and reached the large garden. She walked to the broken plum tree and frowned. Her eyes began to prickle and closing her eyes she let the tears flow. Forcing herself to stop crying, Yui wiped her tears with her white sleeves.

"You look haggard." Slowly Yui turned and found Shisui who was still dressed in his ANBU gear but he looked tired and his clothes were rather wrinkled. His visible eye had bags underneath it.

"Protecting Hachiko-hime was my job and I was out and… Mimori-sama shouldn't have died. It should've been me. It's my fault." Yui felt her tears betray her once more and she shook her head, she knew, she felt it in her heart that it was her fault and that's what had been eating away at her.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault." Shisui neared and Yui stepped back.

"I know it's not my fault. If I had been doing my job, had I not been injured and been moved before the attack, Mimori-sama's death could've been prevented. How many more people must I lose while I'm out for the count? I wasn't able to be there when my grandmother died and now my family, what's left, my distant cousin is gone and all I have left now is Hachiko-hime." Yui cried and dropped her face, she didn't want Shisui to see her cry this way. She didn't deserve his consolation or his attention. She resisted as he wrapped his arms around her, protectively and delicately. The more she tried to struggle, the tighter his hold around her became until she gave in. She felt his hand on her head as he pushed her against his chest.

"You have me." His words caused her heart to skip a beat. She had no idea that Shisui knew exactly what she felt. That he had lived with a similar guilt that to this day, he felt no one could relate to, no one until now.

"Thank you. Um, I need a favor." Yui pulled away from Shisui who slowly released her from his hold.

"What kind of favor?" He asked a bit hesitantly. Yui knew she had things to straighten out for Hachiko-hime that perhaps would only add on to her worries once she woke up. Yui had carried the guilt of her uselessness when Gaara had forced Hachiko into a situation. Yui owed Hachiko-hime not only her life but also owed Uzumaki Naruto an apology for her inability to prevent Gaara from forcing Hachiko to be unfaithful. Yui knew deep down, Hachiko-hime would be a mess once she woke up and Naruto, he'd be Hachiko's primary support pillar but there was also that chance that someone would say something about Gaara and Hachiko, so Yui knew what she had to do next, she had to clarify to the blonde haired boy everything that happened.

"I need to talk to Naruto-kun."

* * *

-HACHIKO-

I slowly adjusted to the light. The white ceiling mocked me. The light mocked me. There was a heavy feeling in my chest and tears were beginning to prickle at my eyes.

_'There was so much blood. I was going to die. Mim, she.'_

I could feel the pain in my chest get stronger and I fought it. I blinked away the tears and pushed the thoughts, pushed the feelings away. I brought my left hand to my chest and froze upon hearing jingling. I slowly lifted my hand up and stared at the lost charm bracelet.

_'I thought I had lost it?'_

Memories began to attack me. Mim and I talking/signing during a slow day at the shop; My first time seeing my own reflection and Mim's smile; Mim smiling selling candy at the counter; Mim teasing me about my crush on Kakashi; Mim crying when I found out she wasn't my mother but instead my grandmother; Mim hugging me as we left Konoha; Mim smiling with longing and joy when we neared the Land of Honey on the ship; Mim taking me out to visit her old childhood home, a now worn down small estate; Mim showing me a river area where she and Jun-jiji often met up; Mim staring sadly at a forest clearing near the Compound; the first time I saw Mim dressed up in formal hanbok; Mim standing over me with a sword through her chest; Her final words.

_'Calm down. Stop thinking. Push it away. I can't, I won't deal with this now. Not now.'_

I felt my hands shake and I clenched the blanket over me and felt the fabric.

_'This isn't a blanket.' _

I pulled the fabric up to my face and my eyes water at the sight of the orange jumpsuit jacket.

_'Naruto.'_

I recalled the way I cried in his arms and reacted when he had to leave me. I felt a bit ashamed but I was afraid. My chest began to ache and I quickly shut down the inkling feeling and instead focus on the jacket. I trace my hand across the fabric and note that it's slightly dirty.

_'I'm the worst. He doesn't know what I did with Gaara. I, the kiss. I had no right to cling to him like that, to demand he stay.'_

"Ah, you're up. I need to check your vitals. I'm Medic Hua." I blink at the Hyūga woman with short wavy hair. I didn't notice her because of the bracelet and suddenly, I felt like glaring at it but instead harden my face. My stomach churns and I want to ask about my family but I'm afraid about what I'll hear. I'm terrified to remember, to face the things I saw so I shove them back and focus on the lack of my father.

'Where's Duelo-papa?' Medic Hua's face is impassive as she takes my vitals. It irritates me as she keeps silent and I glare at her only for the woman to roll her eyes and brush off my glare.

"Glare all you like, I'm use to that, however I have orders and your father specifically ordered I not answer a single question until he arrives… You know for someone who's been through so much yesterday, you're rather relaxed."

'I'm actually feeling apprehensive towards everything and I'd rather not deal with it right now.' I admit and get a blank face expression from Medic Hua.

The door to the hospital room opens and Duelo-papa walks in. He looks tired and by the looks of the bags under his eyes, he didn't get much sleep. My eyes water up a bit as he nears and pulls a chair up to my bed and sits. He looks solemn and my heart constricts as I begin to fear the worst.

"Hua, take a break. Hachiko and I need to have a talk." Medic Hua nods and leaves Duelo-papa and I alone. My heart begins to drum heavily, I don't know what to expect but I do know for sure, Mim is gone. There's no doubt about that.

"I know you don't like to be kept in the dark about things, but I just don't know how to approach this any other way, I know I'm pushing it by going against Kisaki-mama's wishes but I feel it better you hear the truth from me than be blindsided later on today." I slowly lifted my head and noted the determined look on Duelo-papa's tired face.

"Mori underwent a long surgery, he's fine now, but because of his injuries to his knees, were not sure he'll be able to walk. Jun, your grandfather is pulling through…" My heart skipped a beat and my head perked up.

In my mind a quick flash of Jun-jiji, it was just in passing but as I was removed from the 'the scene', I had briefly caught sight of Jun-jiji, he was collapsed against the wall like a doll, his bleeding eye sockets and what looked like his eyes was just-

The bile in my stomach rose and I quickly removed Naruto's jacket from my lap and jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I made it into the bathroom but not into the toilet.

Duelo-papa must have followed me and as I felt his hand on my back as he led me away to the sink and turned the faucet.

"Look's like you did see too much. Shisui wasn't sure if you had. Hachiko?" I washed my mouth and splashed water on my face. I turned away from him and silently reached my bed to sit. My breathing was quick paced and my heart beat wildly as I tried to get a hold of myself.

_'I'm fine. Everything is fine. Jun-jiji is alive. Duelo-papa said he's alive.'_

"Are you feeling better?" Duelo-papa asked and I nodded as I stared at my hands and at the once lost charm bracelet that now sat on my left wrist.

"Jun, as I said is doing fine. He's just, blind at the moment." I absorbed his words and managed to get a steady hold on my breathing.

_'Blind, I can deal with… As long as he's breathing it's fine. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We're fine.'_

"Hachiko, I'm so sorry." I lifted my head and saw his face constrict in misery. His face was buried into his hands and he was hunched in his chair.

"I'm supposed to be your father, protecting you, being there for you and I failed you. I was ordered to be here at the hospital and even though I tried to fight the orders I was given, I should've never let Mori and Jun convince me to hold my post. I should have stayed there with y-" I cut Duelo-papa off, he was crying and I instinctively jumped off the bed and hugged him causing him to freeze in my arms. I lightly began to tap against back.

'It's okay. You're still here with me and that's what matters the most. If you had been there, if I had lost you,' I didn't finish it, I just let him sit and mull that over. Eventually his arms wrapped around me and he held me protectively.

"Sometimes I wonder how you could be so understanding? I, in your shoes would've demanded to know where I had been, and why I wasn't there." I pulled away from Duelo-papa and shook my head.

_'The things I saw afterwards, what I could hear… I'd rather you never know exactly what it is that happened.'_

'I still have you, you're still here… Where is Nanase-mama?' I consoled him and changed the topic. His expression changed but I didn't miss the way his face faltered, as if he was worrying still but masked it with Medic Mode, well a lame attempt.

"Nanase is fine. Earlier Yui-san sent a message that both were back at the Estate." I froze at hearing that. I shoved the flickering gory images that threatened to overwhelm me. I shook them off and missed the way Duelo-papa was assessing me.

"Some of the village like the market district, the residential area near the village walls on the west were destroyed. Kisaki-mama has opened up the Estate for orphaned children and Shisui has opened up the Uchiha Compound for small families to take up residence." I nodded a little as I finished locking up my feelings there was a knock on the door, one I knew very well.

The door to the room opened and got my attention. I slowly turned my head. My heart stopped and my heart clenched as I spotted Kisaki-mama, who I noted wore all white. Cotton white. Not a sign of gold nor splash of color on her simple hanbok. She wasn't even wearing a dangui jeogori. It was just the white chima skirt and white jeogori shirt. Even her graying gold hair was simply braided and tied with a white ribbon. No binyeo, no gold. I knew what that meant, why she was dressed that way, but I refused to acknowledge the reason why lest I unleashe the emotions and horrid flashbacks.

"H-Hachiko, you gave us quite a scare." Kisaki-mama entered the room and behind her Himitsu-obasan and Mitsubachi entered. They too wore cotton white. Himitsu-obasan's blonde hair like Kisaki-mama's was braided and out of it's usual fancy braided bun. Mitsubachi though looked much more humble, simple in white. He wore white baji pants and a cotton white jeogori shirt. His hair was down, not tied back at all.

Kisaki-mama paused and a few tears streamed out of her eyes. She petted reached me and engulfed me in a warm hug. Duelo-papa stood up from his chair and offered it to Kisaki-mama who gladly took the seat. He stood up and gave me a stare. I knew what he wanted, so I sat on the bed with Mitsubachi who sat beside me and gave me a side hug and a small nod.

"I see the bracelet is working fine. I had it brought in when it was found at the estate. Yui has been taking care of, ahem, cleaning and running the Estate. How are you feeling?" Kisaki-mama stared at me with full concern. I knew that if I didn't have the bracelet on, she'd be oozing out worry and maybe pity.

'I'm fine. I'm… I'll manage.' I signed with my left hand. The bells jingling somehow made me feel nostalgic. I didn't mind melancholy, as long as it wasn't guilt or that dull pain in my chest, I'd be fine.

"Hachiko, we're sorry to have to ask but is it possible for you to be strong and assist the memorial service later today?" Himitsu-obasan asked. My heart began to pound. I noticed the way Duelo-papa was analyzing me but I shook it off and focused on motivating myself, making sure I could handle it.

_'You're Hachimitsu Hachiko, heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan. It's your duty to be there at the service. Just put on that mask and power through. You don't have time to start feeling, there's so much that needs to be addressed, taken care of, there's no room for tears.'_

"You don't have to. If you're not up for it, then don't." Kisaki-mama clarified being considerate but I shook my head.

'Not appearing is a sign of weakness. That's the last thing I need right now. I'd rather do this now than later and to be honest, right now I have a full reign on my emotions, later, I can't guarantee I'll be okay. But right now I can do this and will do this. Not going when I'm able to is a sign of disrespect towards Mim.' I shoved the pain away as it threated to surface. I slowly sat up and ignored the looks they were giving me.

"I'll step out so she can change." Mitsubachi said and I noted how firm and upset his voice was. I looked at him and his honey colored eyes gave away his discomfort, it was as if how I was behaving bothered him. Duelo-papa too excused himself but not before giving me a look that said 'Take it easy'.

Once the males were gone, I got ready putting on the cotton white chima skirt and jeogori shirt. My hair, Himitsu-obasan braided for me.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kisaki-mama asked as I stood up from the hospital bed. I nodded.

"Then let's get going. We'll first be stop by the Estate and get a photograph of Mimori. Mori and Jun are unable to attend as they're in no condition to be out…" I froze and felt horrible. My chest felt dull and the pain began to seep in. I let out a long shaky breath and Kisaki-mama stopped talking. Himitsu-obasan, I could hear her asking me something but I couldn't listen well because I was stuck in my head as the image of his empty eye sockets bleeding and then White Zetsu eating flesh.

I ran into the bathroom that connected with the room, I could feel the bile rise up my throat. I barely made it and puked out my guts into the toilet.

_'No. no more. Stop thinking about it. Stop. Not now. Not right now. Breath slowly. You were fine earlier, get your shit straight!'_

I got a hold of my feelings and moved to the small sink. I washed my mouth and then my face.

"Hachiko, you don't have to push yourself." Himitsu-obasan said as she stood in the bathroom doorway but I shook my head.

'I'm not pushing myself. I'm, I'll be fine. I just remembered something disgusting, I'll be fine.' I signed and Himitsu-obasan's stared unnerved me. I had never seen a stern look on her pretty face.

"Very well, but the moment you start showing signs of weakness, or any type of discomfort, I'm removing you from the eye of the public and will bring this up to your Father. I might not be the greatest auntie in the world, but I'm a Hachimitsu and an ex-heiress. I know what you're doing. I also know how damaging it is and there's no way I'm letting you fall apart nor will I stand back and let you handle it alone. In ways I owe you more than you owe me."

'What? Why would you owe me? What could I owe you?' I asked and she shook her head.

"Now is not the time. That's a story for later. Come, mother must be worried." I nodded but saved that small speech of hers to analyze later. I picked up Naruto's jacket and folded it. I hugged it and decided to carry it and once at the Estate have Yui wash it. Exiting the room, Duelo-papa cleared me and gave me another hug.

"Be strong but don't try to hide any discomfort. If you have to cry, then do it. Don't bottle it up." He lightly whispered and warned me. I nodded and followed Kisaki-mama, Himitsu-obasan and Mitsubachi.

Walking from the hospital down the compound had never been so difficult. So many watched, whispered condolences, others eyed the orange jacket in my arms. I donned my stoic mask and looked around me surveying the damage. Houses destroyed, along the main road. The main shopping center was nearly destroyed, save a few buildings. Then towards the estates, there was no debris, not a single sign of the invasion, it was untouched. The road leading up to the Hachimitsu Estate brought up small flashes of bodies of ANBU and the Hachimitsu Guard, blood and small traces of iron sand. Looking down the road, my stomach churned as I noted the small traces of dark looking sand confirming that there had been blood and bodies here but not anymore.

"Hachi-chan, you okay? You look pale." Mitsubachi asked as he walked beside me. I nodded. I hugged the orange jacket tightly with one arm and signed with the other.

'I was reminded of something.' I signed. I glared sourly at the dark sand and Mitsubachi looked to where I was glaring. He seemed to stop walking as Himitsu-obasan called for him to keep up.

Once we arrived at the Estate gates I paused and felt myself tense up and I instantly tightened my hold on Naruto's jacket. Kisaki-mama who noticed turned to me.

"I promise it's all been cleaned up. Hachiko, it's okay if you're not ready but you have to face this place you can-" I angrily turned to Kisaki-mama and ignored her shocked face and signed with one arm.

'I'm not afraid. I just need to get a grip. Stop treating me like I'm some broken doll. I'm fine.'

"Hachiko! That's no way to address Kisaki-mama!" Himitsu-obasan reprimanded me and I turned away and boldly walked into the Estate ignoring that my legs felt like lead and each step had it's own weight. I managed to reach the gardens and my mask slipped as I stared where the plum tree once stood, now there was only a stump. I stepped out into the garden and reached the stump. I knelt before it and touched sadly with one arm while the other still held tightly onto the orange jacket.

_'A physical representation of a point in time that will forever mark me.'_

"Hachiko-hime." I turned around and spotted Yui who looked so tired and she too wore white hanbok. She ran into the garden and hugged me. She openly cried and I felt a bit jealous that she could be so open with her emotions and not feel the pain like I did.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to do my job and protect you. M-Maybe if I was there, M-Mimori-sama wouldn't have died. I'm sorry. I-" I froze in her arms and felt my composure break. Tears streamed from my eyes but I quickly cut off the rest and batted them away.

'I don't blame you. You have nothing to be sorry for.' I tapped against her and she slowly pulled away. I saw in her eyes, in her expression that she was blaming herself even more just by staring at me.

"Even if you don't, I still blame myself. I've lost so much but not you. I'm going to make sure you live long and happy. You're all I have left." I froze hearing that.

'Yuri-baba… She died?' I asked and Yui nodded sadly and looked down.

"Right before the invasion, in the shelters I was told she died in her sleep." My chest thrummed. Even if I had met the old woman once, she had been a nice woman and she was Yui's most important person.

"Ah, I shouldn't be sad or cry. My grandmother swore she'd come back from the grave and haunt me if I cried or was sad. She always spoke of her death being something of an occasion to celebrate life." Yui wiped her tears and then wiped mine.

"Is that Naruto-kun's jacket?" Yui asked and I nodded.

'It needs to be washed and I'd like for it to smell fresh when he gets it back.' I signed with one hand.

"Consider it done. I'll take that and now come with me, everyone is waiting for you in the sitting room." I nodded slowly and realized what she had said as I followed Yui.

_'Who's everyone?'_

Yui had one of the staff take the orange jacket and have it washed and ready immediately. Then she took me to the large sitting room that was near the kitchens. Upon arriving at the sitting room, I sort of froze. No one had said Hiruzen-jiji would be here, especially with his son and grandson. I stared at the two new Sarutobi as they eyed me. Konohamaru I was familiar with. He seemed surprised and looked at Hiruzen-jiji searching for an answer. Asuma though, he seemed to be trying to pick me apart, at least it felt that way.

"Hachiko, are you well?" Hiruzen-jiji asked. I seriously was getting tired of this question. I nodded and bowed.

'I'm doing as best as I can.' I signed.

"Hachiko, these are your, your great uncle Asuma and your second cousin, Konohamaru." The two bowed but then Konohamaru jumped up from his bow.

"You're the boss's Girlfriend… So that makes the boss my relative if you two get married!" Konohamaru loudly proclaimed. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"While I'd like to know how you're aware of her relationship with Naruto, I think it's far more pressing to discuss why I called the immediate family here." Hiruzen-jiji curbed Konohamaru before he could say anything more. I nodded and took my seat near my parents. I was surprised that Duelo-papa was here, I was sure we had left him in the hospital, but here he was. Maybe he had arrived shortly after. Nanase-mama lightly wrapped her arm around my shoulder, though she wanted to fully hug me but refrained as the small Hachimitsu-Sarutobi meeting began.

"The ceremony will take place in a few hours and I'd like that our family be one in solidarity. I'm sure we can put our differences aside," Hiruzen-jiji looked between Asuma and Duelo-papa.

"Yondaime Kazekage has agreed to attend this ceremony with his family as in this ceremony we're also commemorating our fallen allies that assisted to defend the village. The solidarity we display, the strength we show despite the losses, will inspire the villagers, merchants, lords and Daimyo present that our village is strong and that it's in their best interest to invest in the rebuilding of the Konoha." I turned and stared at Hiruzen-jiji, no he was Sandaime with the way he was speaking and asking for us to be strong.

'If it's investment that's needed, a simply show won't do. Sure it'll heighten moral but it will do nothing to ease the pain of those that lost someone. You want moral up? Build a memorial for both Suna and Konoha shinobi/civilians that fell. Glorify it, their memory and what they did to protect this place. A positive angle on Suna's assistance will go a long way in the eyes of the civilians and merchants; politically they'll owe the village a favor. That's what you're aiming for isn't it?'

Hiruzen-jiji looked at me surprised but nodded. Asuma though, he was taken back by the ease in which I interrupted and flawlessly signed. Konohamaru looked lost.

"Hachiko it's rude to interrupt." Himitsu-obasan started on me and I looked at her and wondered why she was taking up a role that usually was filled by Jun or Mim and then it hit me, she was filling in a role that was currently vacant.

"We already have the KIA memorial." Asuma added and gave me a look. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and knew that was Duelo-papa.

'Yes and that's nice and all, but that memorial stone is for Konoha Nin only. The one I'm suggesting is to openly represent the joint cooperative forces of Konoha and Suna. It'll be a small piece of history that, should Suna ever turn on Konoha, our village will be in all it's right use to smear the honor of friendship Suna broke, if it ever goes that way. Not to mention, Daimyo go nuts for honorable markers and titles. Hiruzen-jiji, you might want to think of a nifty name to coin this joint Suna-Konoha effort against the Sound.' I noted the small wry smile on Hiruzen-jiji as Asuma's eye was twitching, seemed I was riling him up but I wasn't sure how or why he was bothered. Kisaki-mama, and Duelo-papa beside me smiled. Seemed Duelo-papa got a kick out of seeing Asuma bothered.

"I apologize for Hachiko's lack of respect, Hokage-sama." Himitsu-obasan apologized and bowed her head.

"Not at all, Lady Himitsu. I see Shisui was right in that Hachiko has a frighteningly alert mind that works rather swift when it comes to creating opportunities." Hiruzen-jiji commented and stared at me with a small smile.

"Besides, she's my great grand-daughter, I let Konohamaru have leeway, so why not Hachiko?" I managed a small smile and saw Konohamaru's face light up at being mentioned.

"Pushing personal preferences aside Hiruzen, there comes also the announcement to the immediate family about Naruto-kun." I froze at his name being mentioned by Kisaki-mama. Then I felt that familiar tug that caused me to feel a mix of emotions. It was coming closer, I subtly removed the charm bracelet and was hit with several emotions, that underlying sadness marred with curiosity, giddiness, rivalry, and nervousness. Despite the emotions, I noted that I wasn't nauseous. Then I felt the tug even closer and within my range, I perked up at the strong chakra that radiated like the sun. I noted how there was an extra, a large chakra but it was like fire on oil.

Yui who had left the room joined the two strong chakras that were Naruto and someone I hadn't met.

"She's what!? She's not even 16! She's only a child and Uzumaki is… A fresh genin" I snapped out of my tracking Naruto, who was coming closer, probably now within the estate with the new stranger, who I was sure to meet.

"Asuma, please keep your voice down. Hachiko is actually a teenager and what she and Naruto have done is unusual but what's done is done." Duelo-papa firmly defended me, though I wasn't sure why he was defending me. I noted how the room's atmosphere took a turn and was on edge. Mitsubachi was staring at me in shock; Himitsu-obasan wasn't stunned, so I knew Kisaki-mama had told her ahead of time. Asuma though, he was shocked and he seemed to want to say more but held back his words, he was seriously confused and a bit apprehensive on the border of unbelievable.

_'Oh, I think Asuma and the rest of the family just learned that Naruto marked me... Oh shit, Kono is in the room and Nanase-mama seems to have noticed it too.'_

"I think it's best to take Konohamaru out of the room. He's too young to understand what going on." Nanase-mama spoke up and with Duelo-papa's help, stood up. I noted her baby bump was now very noticeable, the chakras in her stomach had grown since the last time I saw her.

"I hear they have amazing treats, Konohamaru, would you like to join me? The grown ups are talking about boring stuff after this." Nanase-mama asked with a smile. I noted all the adults suddenly realized that Konohamaru was only 8 listening to a conversation that was inappropriate for his age. Poor Konohamaru seemed very lost and nodded out of confusion.

"Come, There's a nice spot in the sitting room near my quarters that faces the training ground, who knows, maybe you can show me your academy katas?" Nanase-mama really knew how to work with children as she easily got Konohamaru excited at the prospect of showing off. Once the two cleared the room, all the adults that remained relaxed, except Asuma and Mitsubachi who were still staring at me. The door re-opened and I perked up as I felt Naruto's bright ball of chakra.

"So you weren't kidding when you said all the immediate Hachimitsu-Sarutobi would be gathered." Jiraiya said and eyed everyone in the room. I noted he slightly slowed down when he reached Himitsu-obasan, I didn't see where his eyes moved to next because my golden eyes connected with Naruto's blue eyes and I froze and saw this deep understanding in his eyes. He was anxious, wanting to come near me but he somehow restrained himself. I did note the slight twitch in his hands. How I wished he broke his resolve but just as I wished it, that guilt over what I had done with Gaara emerged and my smile wavered and I knew he noted it because there was slight falter in his emotions. I realized he was wearing a simple black shirt with a swirl and his orange pants but his jacket, I knew where his jacket was.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, come sit, Jiraiya, you might as well stay as you are the boy's godfather." Hiruzen-jiji added and suddenly everyone unaware that Naruto was Jiraiya's godson, was taken aback. Seemed Duelo-papa was not aware of that fact and neither was Asuma.

"Everyone in this room is close family and now is aware of the relationship between Naruto and Hachiko. While they are both bonded to each other, I also want to make it clear that this is no longer a secret like it once was. Too many people know of the relationship due to certain rumors and certain eyewitnesses who saw the two being rather intimate in public." Naruto and I both looked around at everyone's faces to be sure we had heard right and they had heard right then we looked at each other and both blushed, well I expected that I too blushed because there was a small teasing smile on Mitsubachi's face.

"While it was preferred that the relationship be a secret, too many things have gotten out of hand and ignoring this relationship could be disastrous due to the _kind_ of bond they have and it's affects on both." I stared at Hiruzen-jiji and noted his look. He was serious and radiated concern.

"So you want us all to watch out for them?" Asuma asked. I noted how he was confused. Naruto seemed to be lost in his thoughts and his face was serious, it was so unlike him and it bothered me greatly that he wasn't smiling.

"Yes, they will both gather quite the attention seeing as both have _reputations_. With this attention, comes negative remarks, motives, the works. Both are capable of handling their selves but I don't want them to have to hurt a rowdy civilian gossip or hurt someone unintentionally trying to get away from the public." Hiruzen-jiji clarified. Naruto's brow further furrowed. He was repressing his will to say what he felt, worry and a bit of anger, though that anger was aimed at himself and not at anyone in the room.

"Well if it sort of helps, I plan to take Naruto on a small trip to do that favor you wanted. A month will get you enough time to settle the rumors, of course I don't plan to head out today, I was thinking in two days, after the memorial and I get business in order." Jiraiya butted in. My heart began to sink at hearing that and Naruto's chakra slowed down its tempo and his anger at himself disappeared. He looked at Jiraiya, seems he had no idea about this trip.

"It would greatly help but still, Hachiko, would it be too much to ask you don't go out unescorted?" I nodded and seemed everyone had anticipated I protest but I didn't because while Naruto was out, I intended to make sure he left with out worrying. That and I was sure, I wasn't ready to deal with crowds. After a month of extrasensory and suddenly having it back, it would take time to get use to it again.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, and after the memorial ceremony, I'd like to ask Naruto to please move in." Kisaki-mama started and Duelo-papa froze, as did Hiruzen-jiji, Jiraiya, Asuma and Mitsubachi. I blinked pinched myself to make sure I was hearing right.

"Mother is right, Naruto is as good as a part of the Hachimitsu. He and Hachiko will wed someday, might as well have him move in and begin learning about the clan and its traditions." Himitsu-obasan added. I noted how she radiated joy seeing all the males in their stupor. She was in on Kisaki-mama's plan.

"Wha, You sure? Um, I don't think Duelo-oyaji or Hachiko-chan's grandfather will be happy about this ya know?" Naruto started as he snapped out of his surprise and felt a bit of happiness but also a bit of nervousness as he glanced at Duelo-papa.

"I spoke with Inuzuka Tsume, nice strong clan leader by the way, and through her I learned that a mark is the equivalent of a marriage contract and Hachimitsu Protocal indicate clearly that an intended through a marriage contract of any kind that can be physically and visually authenticated and verified, grant the non-Hachimitsu intended all rights to move into main household of the Hachimitsu who the marriage will be consummated with. However given their age and that Hachiko is an heiress, the actual validity of their contact can't come to fulfillment until her 16th Birthday, after her ascension as Matriarch." Himitsu-obasan elaborated.

"So until then, he's her fiancée and not recognized as her husband by the clan?" Jiraiya inquired and Himtisu-obasan nodded.

"While I'm against my little girl being recognized as engaged, seeing as she's too young, and I should have a problem with the sudden living arrangement, I'll agree only if Nanase and I move in." kisaki-mama perked up and Duelo-papa's condition.

"You know this place is large enough to house at least 8 families of 9. Hachimtisu tend to have large families anyways and I find the Estate quite empty, as I'm use to living in a Compound. So you and Nanase are more than welcome to move in, after all, Naruto won't be the only one getting Clan lessons. Since you are Hachiko's Father and Nanase her new mother, you two also need to be instructed on the Clan traditions." Kisaki-mama somehow managed to make Duelo-papa drop his calm demeanor.

"So Naruto-kun, will you be moving in?" Kisaki-mama changed the conversation back to her original question. I stared at Naruto who looked at Hiruzen-jiji and Duelo-papa for some sign of approval. Hiruzen-jiji nodded while Duelo-papa let out a long breath but nodded.

"Um, I-I accept." My heart drummed as I imagined what Naruto living in the Estate would be like but just as my heart soared it deflated as I suddenly was reminded that he had no idea what had happened between Gaara and I, that I had been unfaithful. As my heart began to feel like lead, other emotions leaked out and I squash them by donning my stoic mask. Naruto's feelings shot down immediately and my mask wavered as I felt that he was hurt. I quickly slipped my charm bracelet back on.

"Well then this meeting is over. Yui bring in the treats and," I interrupted Kisaki-mama.

'I'd like to take a walk around the gardens. N-Naruto, would you like to join me?' I signed and ignored how the adults, Jiraiya mainly smiled playfully at my requests. Even Mitsubachi's interest was piqued. Naruto though, he was confused, probably with my sudden change in facial expressions.

"Go on you two love birds, I doubt you two could get into any trouble walking around the gardens." Kisaki-mama said with a small smile. Duelo-papa gave both Naruto and I a stern look.

"I'll be checking up on you two later. Naruto." Duelo-papa gave Naruto a look and Naruto nodded back agreeing to something in Duelo-papa's eyes.

Naruto followed me as I left the room. As soon as we turned the corner I was turned around rather quickly and faced a sad faced Naruto.

"Why were you so upset when I accepted? I thought you'd be happy." He asked in a quiet voice, he was upset and hurt. I reached out to touch his face but withdrew my hand but I wasn't quick enough. His hand held my wrist and his pulled him rather forcefully into his arms, it was outright possessive and his hold on me ignited joy but also guilt.

'I'm happy but not here, follow me.' I tapped my fingers against his chest. He shook his head and nuzzled my cheek making me feel loved but that damn shame kept ruining the moment.

"I don't want to let go." He mumbled into the side of my head.

'Fine. Then you'll never know what's bothering me and I'll never sneak into your new room and I won't-' He let me go and then began to pull me, leading me to my private sitting room. On the way there I got small flashes of blood. Naruto had carried me through this very hall and it had a bloody trail that was fresh as paint. Nearly loosing my feelings my chest began to constrict. Once in the actual sitting room, I managed to locked up the pain and feelings and the flashbacks. Naruto, he noticed I wasn't alright.

"You're shaking." He said as sat me down on his lap. I turned on his lap and settled for straddling him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my torso.

'It's hard. When I first got here earlier, I hesitated, I saw flashes of blood and… I have to overcome that.' I signed against this back with one hand and ran my hand through his blond hair that was getting rather shaggy.

"So is that what's been bothering you? Is that why your face became so cold and distant like you were upset?" Naruto asked. I smiled to myself as I felt the rumble of his voice in his chest and against my own chest.

_'He's going to hate me and this is the only time I can do it, say it and… He can mull it over throughout his trip… I don't want to lose him but if I don't do this now, it'll hurt him more the longer I keep it to myself.'_

I quickly did the handsigns to seal off the entire room. The walls glowed a pearl pink and then it faded.

"Hachi?" Naruto pulled his arms away from around my torso and I hesitantly unwrapped my arms from his neck and pulled away too. I was going to say it and to his face.

"I-I'm S-Sor-ry." I managed and Naruto seemed to freeze. I slid my hands down his shoulders to cover his own. Simultaneously, I tapped against his hands.

'Before I got poisoned, there was, Gaara, he snuck into the compound and hurt Yui. He threatened to kill her if I didn't give in to him. He wanted a kiss and it had to be convincing or he'd kill Yui and move on to Nanase-mama. I didn't want to but Yui was bleeding heavily and I was already weak since I hadn't trained. I was so damn stupid and afraid and I, I'm so sorry.' Naruto had stiffened and I felt little prickles on the skin of my palms. His whisker marks turned feral and his eyes, the blue hue turned into an orange pink. His arms left my hands and swiftly his hold tightened against my shoulders.

"I know." I this time froze. His eyes flickered and went back to blue but with a slight orange tint.

"Y-You d-do?" I asked and his face, he was struggling keeping fight back his anger.

"Yui. She explained everything earlier today. She said she had a feeling it would been eating at you along with everything that's happened. She said that ever since it happened you wanted to tell me but that you were told not to tell me. Yui though, she was brave and has Shisui-nii around to keep an eye on me while she told me. I admit even though I nearly did go after that damn Tanuki, I didn't because Jiji and everyone else would probably have my headband for attacking an ally, even if he fucking deserves it. I'm angry but I can't help but blame myself for this. If I had been able to be around to protect you, that wouldn't have happened to you and- " I planted my lips on his and got him to shut up as his lips began to move in rhythm with mine. I felt so loved, so light now that I knew he knew and he pulled away causing me to groan.

"You should let me finish." I shook my head and tapped against his chest.

'It always comes down to us wanting to protect one another and failing miserably doesn't it? I mean, I did get him back for it by slapping a seal on him and knocking him out for hours. He was pretty damn angry at that party I was forced to play as his friend.'

"You hurt him? Wait. You knocked him out for hours? Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Naruto asked. His hands cupped my face and he planted a kiss on my lips to which I happily complied. He pulled away and his hands trailed down my sides and rested on my waist.

'Not today you haven't. I've missed you so much. It feels like it's been an eternity since we were alone in a sealed room, like this.' I tapped against his whiskered cheeks as I traced them. My heart was on a love high and right now, he was the perfect fixation from that deep pain and anguish I didn't want to face.

"Oh, you're right, how long do you think we have till Duelo-oyaji comes banging on the door?" I gave him a seductive look and pushed him down, he loudly 'oofed' and as his hands slowly crept to tug my jeogori shirt ribbon, I let my hands roam underneath his shirt where my fingers traced his abdomen, that felt like it was toning very, very well. I began to kiss his neck and lightly up to his lips where he took control and passionately dominated me.

My jeogori shirt slid off my shoulders and I moaned as I had to move my hands away from his abdomen as I shook of the jeogori shirt and I shivered as his lips began to trail down my neck, I knew where he was going. I anticipated but was shocked as his other arm wound around my waist and his reversed the roles as now I was pinned down and he was over me lightly kissing my shoulder until he reached the mark. I inhaled shaky breaths as I felt him lightly lick the area.

"Kyuubi's chakra isn't there anymore." He pointed out as he paused and I inwardly groaned but nodded.

"So you did notice it too huh. Kyu says it's because, well he's not sure how but he says it's moved, something about the excess moving to something called the ovaries." I blinked and sat up.

_'No one mentioned ovaries being affected by Kyūbi's chakra, Back-Up Nia never mentioned this but she did say something about strengthening the next generation... Oh, oh! Oh shit!'_

"H-Hachi?"

'N-Naruto do you know what ovaries are?' I asked and his face was contorted in mass confusion. I sighed and wondered if I should tell him what it meant.

"Is it bad?" He asked and I thought about that and decided it couldn't be bad right? A little chakra in the reproductive organs would do what? Overpower my eggs? Create over-powered babies with the potent potential of a biju chakra?

I leaned my head forward and decided to nuzzle his cheek.

'It means that when we have babies, they'll be stronger than me and you.' I managed to tap but he immediately pulled away and captured my lips. This time he tapped against the back of my shoulders.

'We'll have nine then.' He tapped and I felt flustered since that meant we were going to damn busy if he wanted nine kids in the future!

A bell jingled and Naruto let go of my lips. Looked around the room and in the corner saw the bell that kept jingling.

"What is that?" He asked and I sighed and crawled over to pick up my jeogori shirt. I put it on and made sure it was on right.

"H-Hachiko-chan?" I looked at him and stood up. I released the seals on the room and then turned to Naruto.

'On one of my bedridden days, Yui and I put a bell and connected it through the walls to a certain floorboard in the hall, only Yui knows of it and knows to step on it when I'm being looked for. When I find out where your quarters are, I'll have one installed too.' I winked at him and saw how red his face was at imagining the 'fun' we'd get up to.

He stood up and we both trekked back to the hall and started to walk as if we'd been talking. Naruto held my hand and began to animatedly tell me about his training and what he'd accomplished. Starting first with toad summons and then with the biggest bit of information.

"Oh and Kyu, that's Kyūbi's by the way, we both agreed that we're going to protect you because you're our most important person, so we put our differences aside, even though the furball is a big jerk and meanie and I'm awesome, but anyways we can, well I can use the his chakra. Check it out. Wait never mind, I'm not supposed to use Kyūbi's mode unless it's an emergency. Damn fox and his conditions. First he puts me through the wringer and has me doubt you and then my own feelings because of the flower-"

I felt dizzy hearing that. I lost my footing and Naruto quickly held me by the waist and called out my name frantically.

_'He knows about the flower. Copy Nia wasn't lying. Kyuubi mode, but that's- He shouldn't be able to so early. So then what does this mean for canon? It's officially gone?'_

_"_Hachiko-chan? Hello?_" _I felt light slaps against my cheeks. Naruto was over me and I was in my bed. Immediately I felt revulsion in my stomach and flashes of blood, a mushed up, bitten heart and Jun-jiji's empty eye sockets with blood and- I cut off the image and ran to the bathroom. I hurled into the toilet and Naruto, I could hear calling for someone to get Duelo-papa.

My emotions were slipping and my heart felt heavier than before now that the gory little box of emotions was opened. My tears marred my face and my whole body began to shake as breathing became difficult. I turned around and walked, more like stumbled forward to reach for Naruto, I felt my vision darken and I could hear him scream my name as I fell into his arms and let the darkness envelope me.

* * *

**A/N: Nice long chapter for a come back eh?**

**So firstly, thank you if you're still reading this story. For real, I knew I kinda threw off some peoples grooves and they was like ' ****_Where's Honey &amp; Kunai II update?_****' and some of you were even like '****_Maybe today's the day. May 1, update?! Please?!_****'  
**

**Ya, I apologize for that confusion, but I didn't want to post up a single chapter just to announce my temp hiatus. Only those that checked my Profile and were all up on my DeviantArt knew about my sudden break, but now I'm back!**

**I really loved though how some of you were like ****_'NaruHachi, you promised, please, soon?'_**

**Yeah, I did promise NaruHachi and have I delivered or what? Late but I did it! I had to have them clear the air though because let's face it, they had to and I didn't want them to have he cliché Shojo manga misunderstandings due to crappy communication. NaruHachi will not be torn apart by such conventional methods. Fk no! I think their ship has gotten to the point that only Death or a really good kidnapping will separate them physically apart, because spiritually, in HK, they belong together!**

**So, now's that I'm back from hiatus, expect weekly updates again. Oh and those of you that are like ****_'You promised Gaara vs Naruto last, last time! Where is it?'_**** It's coming, you don't know how long I struggled with the fighting scenes. I'm no bueno at those, so I had to do major research. **

**So new chapter next week. When exactly? ****Wednesday****. HK has been moved to Midweek to help some of you get through the week. Good luck to those of you taking finals, or those that finished already, may Kaguya's Everlasting Genjutsu alter the minds of you professors so that they curve grades so more of you may pass. **

**Thanks for reading my lovely and handsome readers, see ya next time (unless you review, I'll get back to ya asap)**

**-Anbu**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: It's late, I know. At least now my Internet is fixed. So I present the long awaited chapter and apologize for the quote from Frozen. **

**[Insert Disclaimer] + Don't own Elsa's quote**

* * *

**Twenty Eight: Feel It Break**

"Hachiko?"

I felt a tug in my navel and it urged me to move closer to its source. I slowly opened my eyes and heard several sighs of relief. I slowly turned my head and noted that Duelo-papa was at my left side, I ignored him and stared at the source of the tug, the source of my small smile as my eyes landed on his bright yellow hair. Naruto, behind Duelo-papa, slowly let a worried smile. My eyes watered but I controlled myself some how from showing any signs of dull the aching in my chest.

_'Breath slowly and, oh kami I sound like Elsa, conceal, don't feel. '_

I heard a loud 'ahem' and turned to my room door, standing by the door Medic Hua had an eyebrow raised while Yui, who stood next to her simply looked relieved.

"I'm going to check her vitals again. Hua on standby, Yui please go inform Kisaki-mama and Sandaime-sama that Hachiko has woken up. Naruto, hold her hand I know you want to." Naruto perked up at Duelo-papa's words and went around my bed and took my right hand. His warm fingers slipped between into my cool fingers. Yui left the room and gave me a supportive smile.

"You had a panic attack. Again." Duelo-papa said. I turned my head and stared at Naruto's hand in mine. I felt him squeeze my hand to give me some sort of support. Duelo-papa finished checking my pulse and checking my temperature. I wasn't sure what Medic Hua was doing here but she was simply somewhere in the background.

"I think it's best if you don't go to the memorial service." Duelo-papa started. I slowly turned my head to stare Duelo-papa in the eye. I shook my head and let go of Naruto's hand to sign. I sat up and began to sign.

'I'm going. Not showing up is a sign of weakness. I'll be going, even if you _suggest _I don't go.' I felt Naruto place a hand on my shoulder.

"As your medic and father, I'm not suggesting. It's what's best for your mental health." Duelo-papa's voice changed and it was said in his '_Dad'_ voice, not his '_Medic'_ voice. I wanted to frown, but I knew getting upset and showing it wouldn't get me anywhere. So I steeled my face and fought back the tears.

'You don't understand. I have to do this. I must to show that even after everything I've gone through, seen, I still haven't been broken.' I signed, but my tears betrayed me and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Duelo-papa's face went into medic mode, I think the way I was behaving was either hurting him or making him angry. I wanted to remove the charm bracelet from my hand to be sure but it would be too obvious. I could deactivate the seal but they'd notice it too.

_'Note to self, improve seal to deactivate without it drawing attention or glowing pink.'_

"You're not ready for crowds, not ready to be around others when we don't know what else will trigger you."

'I'm not weak.'

"I'm not saying you're weak."

'I'm not a fragile doll. I'm going and that's final.' Duelo-papa's face faltered and there was something in his look that gave away that he was hurt by the way I was behaving.

"Fine." He got up and left the room, Medic Hua followed without saying a word. Naruto's hand on my shoulder slowly slipped around my back. I scooted a bit over and he sat right beside me.

"I-I think you were to um, hard with your Dad." I turned to Naruto who was staring at his pant leg. I poked his cheek and got him to look at me. In his eyes were full of concern. I traced my finger on his whiskered cheek and tapped.

'I know, but I want to do this. It's the only way I can pay my respect to Mim, to Lady Suisei. It'll be hard, and I might freeze up but I have to stand tall and do it.' I let out a long sigh and removed my fingers from his cheek as I was going to wipe my tears but Naruto beat me to it and dried my cheeks. He lifted me, moving me forward on the bed so that he could easily sit behind me. With me between his legs, his arms wound around me and pressed me closer to his chest. His head rested on my left shoulder. My heart drummed rapidly, in a comfortable way.

"Then, I'll be your support so you can rely on me. I'll always have you're back, because you've always had mine ya know." I felt him nuzzle my cheek and I smiled a little feeling all warm and fuzzy but then I grimaced a little as I noted how my room smelled like disinfectant and heavy cleaning agents.

'I think, it'll be a while before I get use to my room again this is where…' I stopped signing as I felt my chest get heavy and the emotions were starting to overwhelm me.

"I know what this place, what this room looked like."

Naruto's hold became protective and I felt his chest rumble as he spoke. I nodded and turned around to face him. I sat on my knees and my hands trailed on his face and tapped across his whiskered cheeks.

'C-Can I, if I don't get use to this place, sleep in your room?' Under my fingers, his skin became flushed and warm. He stammered a bit, looked like a gaping fish until he got his voice.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, it wouldn't be right, since you know, I promised Duelo-oyaji I wouldn't do anything to hurt your honor but I guess it wouldn't be the f-first time we shared the same bed ya know and if we um, didn't let anyone else know, uh it could work. I mean, we've been sneaking around to see each other often, so it'll be exciting." He scratched the back of his head. I smiled a little and decided to be an imp in order to distract myself from the painful heavy feeling in my chest. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. One of his hands slowly moved to my waist. My hands rested on his chest as I was going to lean forward to kiss his lips.

"HACHIKO I NEED YOUR BOY- Oh?" Naruto and I turned quickly to the door. Mitsubachi stood with a huge smile and raised his eyebrow at the sight. Behind Mitsubachi, Jiraiya stood, failing at hiding his amusement.

"Compromising position, on a bed, and unsupervised." Jiraiya listed off, counting each item on his fingers.

"And his hand on her waist, mhm, I'm familiar with this position. Ah, Page 17 in _Passion: Under the Moonlight_!" Mitsubachi added. I sat back, disappointed that my '_fun'_ was interrupted, face burning from embarrassment. Naruto's face fell on my shoulder, as he hunched over to hide his red face.

'I think you mean _Passion: Exposed Love_.' I signed trying to shake off the sudden awkwardness.

"Oh-ho? Sounds like a promising piece of literature, not going to question why you're reading such material Mitsubachi, since you're a growing young stud, however, why is an heiress of such high caliber very well acquainted with such literary pieces?" Jiraiya asked and I knew I turned beet red as his smile turned into a broad grin. Mitsubachi started to laugh and gave my little secret up.

"All Hachimitsu are enthusiasts of exquisite adult literature, it's in our blood. Hachiko-hime has her own collection, larger than min- Ow!" I threw my pillow at Mitsubachi's face.

'I shared that in confidentiality you jerk! Now I won't let you borrow any of my redbooks. You can guess how the _Passion_ series ends, and good luck finding it because there's only 3 copies in the world right now and two of those I own!' Mitsubachi's face grew alarmed.

"No! I'm sorry! I take it back! I know, You!" Mitsubachi turned to Jiraiya and pointed forgetting his manners.

"Keep what I told you to yourself or else I'll suggest you be made Hokage! I'll put in the word with my Mother and she'll _suggest_ it to my Father!" I blinked and saw Jiraiya freeze at Mitsubachi's demands.

"What!?" Jiraiya shouted and along with Naruto, who jumped out of the bed when he heard 'Hokage' and it being referred to Jiraiya.

"You heard me. While my precious baby cousin was out for the count, the adults were talking. Sandaime didn't out right say it but I knew what he meant between his words, he's going to retire but needs to find the proper successor that my Father will approve of. My Father likes, in order of preference, you, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Shisui and Nara Shikaku. Odd's are in your favor and with my meddling could be a dream come true." Mitsubachi innocently clarified to Jiraiya. Naruto looked mad and confused, Hokage was his dream and Mitsubachi was treating it like it was a trifling matter, using as a threat against Jiraiya. Jiraiya to say the least frowned, not at Mitsubachi; I could see he was actually thinking about what Mitsubachi had said.

"I see. Huh, looks like you're more than just a face. Must be genetic to be observant and manipulative." Jiraiya commented and stared at Mitsubachi seeing him in another light.

"Why thank you Jiraiya-sama. I take pride in my ability to influence the Daimyo's political direction." Behind Jiraiya and Mitsubachi came up Himitsu-obasan who had a small amused smile. Jiraiya seemed to still. I noted that Mitsubachi shied a bit away from Jiraiya who seemed to unfreeze as Himitsu-obasan placed a hand on his shoulder. He stepped aside and her sight landed on me then on Naruto.

"I need to get Hachiko-chan looking decent. 'Bachi, take Naruto-kun and help him get dressed in the White Hanbok that was put in his room; Naruto-kun you know the way right? It's the same room you stayed in last time." Naruto nodded and Himitsu-obasan smiled and turned to Jiraiya.

_'Last time? Did he stay here before when I was poisoned?'_

Himitsu smiled playfully as she saw how uncomfortable she made Jiraiya.

"Please follow my son and Naruto-kun, you'll need to be acquainted with your godson's quarters. I assume you'll be visiting the estate often, right?" Jiraiya dumbly nodded. I wondered why Himitsu-obasan had such an effect on the Gama-sannin. Naruto turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"When I'm done, I'll come back and like I promised I'll be you're pillar." He whispered to me and I nodded.

As the males left, Himitsu-obasan closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Men, so easy to manipulate them if you know what kind of man they are." I didn't respond to that statement. She sat on my bed and I wasn't sure how to interact with Himitsu-obasan. I had never been left alone with her. I noted how her face lost its smiling glow and now she was serious. I also took note of her natural beauty. Without her make-up, in plain white, she was still beautiful. Her lips were light pink, her skin flawless, not a damn wrinkle, just small lines from where she often smiled and even with her face looking so somber, she still had this air about her that called for attention.

"Before Yui arrives, I want to know how you're feeling?" She asked and turned to me. Her brown almond eyes carefully observed me, so I knew I couldn't lie.

'I'm, I only had that small attack because this place,' I frowned and stuffed the feelings to the back of my mind before carrying on.

'It brought up some flashbacks. Getting out of here, being at the memorial will help.' I noted how Himitsu-obasan's eyes narrowed but then she let out a long sigh, very dramatically might I add.

"I can see what Jun meant by you being stubborn. _Aishh_." I froze at hearing that last expression, it was one that the civilians from the Land of Honey used, a verbal expression of frustration that Jun-jiji never let me pick up despite that I heard it often from the service staff back in the Land of Honey.

"Oh? You think it's inappropriate to use native Land of Honey expressions?" I nodded and Himitsu-obasan smiled but her look, I carefully removed my bracelet and felt her radiate nostalgia.

"You should wear your charm bracelet at the memorial service. It'll make it bearable." I didn't think she had noticed I slipped it off. I put it back on and her nostalgic smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried look. She didn't say anything. As I was about to ask her what she was thinking about the sliding door opened and Yui arrived. I noted Yui's hair wasn't down. It was up in its gisaeng style, but she wore a white jeonmo hat with a white ribbon and veil.

"Everyone is getting ready to depart." Yui announced. I got up from my bed and walked out of the room. I could hear Yui and Himitsu-obasan behind me. I reached the end of the wooden hall of my quarters and stared at the plain white shoes that were set out for me to wear. Beside my pair were two others. White was becoming a color I'd hate at this rate as it reminded me of pain, loss and for some reason those flashbacks. I closed my eyes and slowly controlled my breathing. I wiped my tears let out a long sigh.

"Hachiko-hime?" Yui behind me asked. I didn't respond. I steeled my face and put on the shoes. Himitsu-obasan followed and then Yui. We walked in silence until we reached the main hallway connecting to the entrance.

"Everyone is accounted for good." I noted that Hiruzen-jiji wasn't present, neither were Asuma or Konohamaru. Naruto stood beside Jiraiya. Naruto without orange, was a sight to behold. Surprisingly, Jiraiya too wore white. A white jeogori shirt and white baji pants, even his headpiece was gone. Naruto's eyes got my attention and I saw that he was going to walk over but Jiraiya had his hand on his shoulder. Nanase-mama came forward instead, with Duelo-papa behind her. I ignored the worried look on Duelo-papa's face and focused on Nanase-mama, who immediately to hugged me, I couldn't help but hug her back, even if I was pushing away the pain that started up in my chest again.

"I need to do this now and not in public. You'll get through this." Nanase-mama whispered and I nodded. I noted how Duelo-papa was finished analyzing me and let out a small nod.

"We're with you every step of the way." Duelo-papa said and petted my hair. I nodded and a tear slipped past my mask, I knew I had hurt him earlier and even still, he wasn't resentful. I breathed in shakily and recomposed myself.

'I'll know. I'm not alone and I'll be okay.' I signed informing them but it felt more like I was assuring myself as I reigned in my emotions. Naruto finally approached and his hand slipped into mine.

"Kisaki-mama. The Daimyo's Family has chosen to stand beside the family for the service instead of his usual place." Kisaki-mama was informed by an ANBU that showed up. I didn't pay much attention as I distracted by the warring emotions inside me that I was trying to fight back.

"Very well, lets get moving. Myself and Jiraiya-sama, Himitsu, Mitsubachi, followed by Nanase and Duelo, and then Hachiko and Naruto, Yui, you'll stand on Hachiko's right a bit behind." Kisaki-mama ordered and everyone moved to their places. Mitsubachi gave me a reassuring nod.

I kept my stoic mask, shoving the feelings and tears. I kept my head held up high and Naruto's hand gave me a reassuring squeeze that calmed my shaking hands. As we walked forward and out of the Estate, at first it was easy but as we neared the main street that led to the cemetery, Himitsu-obasan had been right, there were so many people walking in the same direction, but they were dressed in black, some stared at our group dressed in white.

"White? What are they purifying themselves?"

"It's a custom from the Land of Honey. White is the color of the shinigami's eternal dress, it's meant as a sign of respect."

"Really? They educate you at that place?"

"All staff is taught their customs, right now though, the some of staff has been let go, others just got a pink-slip to return in a week. It's tradition when the Lady of the House dies, the entire staff is re-organized for a new mistress."

"You got a pink-slip?"

"Yes. I was also informed to do my job and educate those that asked questions like you cousin, now move, I'm bowing to pay my respects. Mimori-sama was strict but kind and Hachiko-hime, the rumors are just that rumors. She's a great child."

I knew that voice, I wasn't well acquainted with the old service staff but I knew how to tell them apart based on their voices. This particular staff member was one that worked in Mim and Jun-jiji's Quarters.

_'The staff was laid off? I need to distract my misery and I should probably get a move on after this and ask Kisaki-mama about the staff. Also, what rumors are being spread about me?'_

'You should ignore them. It's what I do, even though it's hard ya know.' Naruto tapped with his thumb against my hand.

'Thanks.' I tapped back and he pulled me a little closer to walk beside him. As we arrived at the cemetery, I became a bit rigid but Naruto, with his hand in mine, I had the confidence to re-plaster my stoic mask and power through.

There were so many people but somehow, wearing white, made people move out of the way even if it was just to stare. I looked for Pinkie and found her standing with her mother and father. She sent me a look, full of compassion and she silently mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. I wondered what she meant by that. She looked like she wanted to approach but her mom, Mebuki's hand was on Pinkie's shoulder. I moved my eyes to Mebuki who sent me a distasteful look and then her eyes landed on Naruto, to which her expression pinched. I steeled my face and looked away.

_'What is her problem?'_

I looked around and noted how the Hyūga were stoic and Hiashi, he looked away, as if the Hachimitsu were no longer worth his time. Hinata though, she was glaring at me. Neji, he eyed me and then Naruto only for him to shake his head. The weird thing though, is that there were others who too stared and either shook their heads or began to whisper. My free hand balled up on my side. I maintained my hard mask and blinked away the tears of anger.

_'All this because I chose to stand beside Naruto? I'll show them what I think of their opinion.'_

Naruto's hand began to lossen but I held on tight and looked at him. He looked a bit down and upset.

'They're giving you the looks I get.' He tapped on my hand.

'I'm not letting go of your hand, I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either.' He stared at me searching for something, I squeezed his hand and finally he relaxed a little.

"Hachiko-hime, we should move along." Yui suggested and I nodded. I looked at Naruto again only to find that he was staring at Sasuke. I looked over and spotted the Uchiha, the only group who nodded their head when I made eye contact. Shisui, looked very tired and Sasuke, he had this pensive look, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. It was like he was lost in his thoughts.

'What's wrong with Sasuke?' I tapped on Naruto's hand. I looked at his face and saw his eyes filled with this foreboding mirth.

_'The curse mark, crap I forgot about that thing. Has Naruto talked to Sasuke about it? Did Kakashi put a seal on that thing?'_

I stared at Sasuke again and heard more hushed whispers.

"Hanging off the hand of one and oogling at another. I can't believe I'm seeing this."

"Has she no shame?"

_'Really? This is the reaction I'm getting for staring? Sasuke is my friend, well he's more than an acquaintance.'_

I shook my thoughts and focused instead on keeping my head up, after all it would make this so much easier. Naruto beside seemed to hold tightly onto my hand. I looked at him and saw where he was staring, more like glaring.

_'Gaara.'_

I bit the inside of my lip and Naruto's grip on my hand tightened. We walked until Kisaki-mama stopped walking, causing our group to stop. Gaara had stared when he saw Naruto and I holding hands but then his expression changed and I noted his lips twitch lightly upward. I wasn't sure what Gaara was thinking.

"Kisaki-mama, Hachiko-hime, I give you my condolences. Ah, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this young boy, family?" the Kazekage Rasa asked, his eyes heavily assessing Naruto.

"Ah, yes where are my manners, Kazekage-sama, this is Hachiko-hime's boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto." As soon as Kisaki-mama dropped Naruto's name and title, I could've sworn the small chatter in the background fell silent.

"Uzumaki, ah, I remember. You were to compete in the finals. Shame the final exam had to be cancelled. Uzumaki is a peculiar name, rare and one that was forgotten by time despite that it's a name that use to hold it's own power." I narrowed my eyes and picked up on how Naruto was confused. He wasn't sure what Rasa was going on about but I knew better. The Kazekage was questioning if Naruto knew of his linage and it's worth.

"The ceremony is about to start. Kazekage-sama shouldn't we take our places, Hiruzen specifically had the front row on the right reserved for our families." Kisaki-mama led the way and Naruto hooked his arm in mine as Gaara fell into step with us, his siblings behind him looking unsure. Yui hovered closely to my side.

"So no more hiding for you and Uzumaki, what about our little secret? Will that remain hidden?" Gaara asked, his face near mine so others wouldn't overhear. I kept my face expressionless; I knew Naruto was getting pissed from Gaara being too close. I took a step back away from Gaara. Naruto let go of my arm and put himself between Gaara and I; blue eyes glaring into entertained seafoam eyes.

"Stay away from my Hachiko." Naruto growled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he led me away to where the rest of the Hachimitsu were presently standing. To our dismay, the Kazekage's family was next to us, the Fire Daimyo and his wife and son were directly behind us. Shuji, the Fire Daimyos' son gave me a nod and slight bow. I bowed my head, his mother though gave me the stink eye before looking away. Naruto grumbled under his breath about the crazy cat lady being rude.

As Naruto and I took our place more whispers breaking out as a new party arrived wearing white Hanbok. At the front of the group was Inzen whose long straight black hair was down, a white ribbon tied around his forehead. His narrow dark eyes landed on me and his impassive face broke out in a small smile and he nodded in my direction but never approached. He was assigned to the middle of our section.

'Who's that guy?' Naruto tapped on my arm and I tapped back.

'Inzen of the Bashou Clan, the new Daimyo of the Land of Honey. Creep.'

Naruto didn't reply but instead turned his attention to Mitsubachi, who nodded back. I stood between Naruto and Mitsubachi, whose face turned serious. Yui stood beside Naruto, and I didn't miss how her eyes shifted all around, glaring here and there to some people. I was a bit startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder and small taps.

'I'm right behind you. If you need to get away, let me know.' I knew that was Himitsu-obasan because I saw her thin delicate hand. I nodded and her hand came off my shoulder. In front of Yui, Naruto, Mitsubachi and I stood Duelo-papa, Nanase-mama, Kisaki-Mama and Jiraiya, who was forced to stand with our family no doubt. The Kazekage's family was right beside ours in the other row, but I lightly felt relieved as Naruto, who childishly stuck his tongue out at Gaara, blocked his view of me.

As the speech started, I began to block out the noise but I kept my face forward.

_'Breath in, breath out. You'll get through this and then. You'll get to go back to the… You know, this place isn't so bad. Depressing but not bad.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the Hachimitsu being mentioned in Hiruzen-jiji's speech but I didn't pay attention as I struggled with the dull ache in my chest and forced back my tears. Naruto slipped his fingers between mine and lightly squeezed.

The ceremony came to an end and as people filed to leave flowers for their loved ones, Himitsu-obasan excused herself and Mitsubachi, who were staying behind with the Daimyo to mingle. Before leaving, Himitsu-obasan gave me a look filled with pride but pity. I steeled my face to hide how much I hated that look of pity. Those looks of worry and concern from everyone were starting to get on my nerves.

Kisaki-mama led our clan out of the cemetery, Mim's grave marker, it would be placed within the Estate in the private garden that was only accessible, if you knew where to look.

"Kisaki-mama, my condolences to your grieving family. Lady Mi-hi was a great woman." Inzen cut us off before leaving the cemetery. Inzen bowed and his gaze lingered on Naruto and I. I felt Naruto's hand stiffen as Inzen's eyes roamed over me. I stuffed my discomfort at his leer and hid any emotion.

"I can see Hachiko-hime is strong as ever. Perhaps she would've made a good candidate for Daimyo in the Land of Honey, it's a shame the entire Hachimitsu were expelled, but perhaps there are _other_ ways to re-integrate the Hachimtisu back." Not once did Inzen's stare come off me and it bothered me. I noted how Kisaki-mama's fists tighten on the side of her skirt, hidden from Inzen's view.

"How thoughtful of you, but it will not be necessary. Konohagakure has graciously accepted our clan into its village. The Land of Honey though, will forever be a part of _our_ Great Clan's history, after all Seondeok-mama founded the Land of Honey and it's government system. Even if we had to be removed for the people's safety, at least history will remember how we didn't bend the rules despite being a founding family. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a small private ceremony to attend." Kisaki-mama said in a rather formal and regal tone, one she often used in the Land of Honey with government officials who weren't in her good graces. Inzen and his cohorts stepped aside. His face was no smiles and flat.

_'_I don't like him, something feels wrong about him._' _Naruto tapped on my hand and simply nodded to him.

* * *

**-HIMITSU -**

_'This doesn't look good. I'll have to ask Hachiko about what the hell was said between Mother and that vermin.'_

Waiting for the right opportunity, Himitsu stood with Mitsubachi on the left side of the Fire Daimyo, Honō. The whale, Shijimi and her kind son Shuji stood on the right side.

"Must we remain here and mingle? This place seems rather wrong for such a thing." Shijimi complained hanging off Honō's arm. Himitsu resisted from pinching her nose. It was obvious Shijimi was only doing that to clarify for everyone present her position as the _First Wife_.

Himitsu's eyes lit up as Inzen approached. She carefully looked over to where Shuji escorted his mother out of the cemetery and Honō was pulled into a conversation with Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage.

_'Perfect. Now to teach 'Bachi with a visual and engaging lesson.'_

"Bachi dear, pay attention and take notes. You're about to have a demonstration of all the things I have taught you these past six months." Mitsubachi looked at Himitsu, questioning with his look if this was a lesson. Himitsu knew her son well and just nodded as she patted his blonde head.

"Lady Himitsu, radiant as ever." Inzen bowed and his two lackeys, those were appropriate titles for them, gawked at Himitsu who bowed and had a predatory smile.

"Ah, Councilman Kim and Captain Yi. It's been decades since I saw you both." Himitsu greeted the two men, who looked rather old despite that the two were her age. Mitsubachi beside her bowed as well.

"Actually it's now Head Councilman Kim and Commander Yi." Inzen clarified. Himitsu simply blinked, but noted what was said.

_'So Mori was right, the Bashou Clan did fill the government positions with Akuzetsu's once allies. It's no wonder the Lee Clan is looking to settle in the Land of Iron and interested in the Hachimitsu Compound up North. They're afraid to be ousted considering how close they were with our clan.'_

"Commander? You don't say. Quite a big step up from Captain of the Bashou Guard, I suppose _Akuzetsu_ taught you well when you were under his command."

"Now, now Lady Himitsu, while your brother was an excellent Commander of the Land of Honey's extensive clan guards, he's also a traitor and S-class international criminal, or was at least. He's gone now." Himitsu didn't miss the small twitch on the corners of Inzen's mouth, he wanted to smile widely at that but couldn't as it would give away his utter joy at Akuzetsu being dead.

"My apologies. I didn't for it to be offensive, rather it was a compliment." Himitsu covered her mouth to hide her twitching lips and elegantly waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"Pleasantries aside, as Head of the Council and Commander of the extensive collective militia in the Land of Honey, was it smart to come along and leave the country to be run by those in lower government positions for this long?" Himitsu noted the alarmed looked on the two inexperienced men, who never had the pleasure of being under her direct fire. Inzen, he seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Ah, I wonder how the Land of Honey will do under your rule Inzen? At the first sign of weakness and misconduct, I can guarantee you'll be questioned by the people or worse dismantled." Himitsu pondered and thoughtfully tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Is that a threat?" Inzen asked, his soft face and eyes freezing, bearing into her.

"Oh no, I don't do well threatening. It never works, but I'm rather good at warning. I did grow up in the court, learning about it, how to handle ruling an entire country since I use to be heiress. It's a stressful position. The Council, regardless of being your friends or not, are a bunch of sharks. They only care about maintaining their power be it winning favor of the civilians or getting a position appointed by the Daimyo. Being single automatically makes you a target for bribes." Himitsu noted the small twitch in Inzen's eye, and how the two other men seemed to agree with her point and at the same time were weary of her, or more exact of what she meant.

"Are you coercing me into a marriage? You're tied down to the Fire Daimyo, surely you're not looking elsewhere for a proper position." Inzen managed to say. Himtisu kept her lips from twitching and forming a smile. Smiles in a cemetery would garner looks, too much attention.

"I am rather self-centered but not that much. I love my current position. There's no competition, no need to lead, its rather quite fulfilling just raising my son and satisfying my Daimyo. I'm simply suggesting you get married before one of the council members tries to tie you to one of their daughters. The Land of Jam, the Daimyo, Satsumaimo has such a lovely daughter about 3-4 years younger than you. Very well educated young lady." Himitsu suggested.

"You just want me to keep my eyes from your grandniece." Inzen responded. Himitsu's amusement fell and she noted how Mitsubachi's eyes narrowed in on Inzen.

_'So he is looking at Hachiko in that way!'_

"Hachiko-hime is not available on the market. To be frank, I was simply trying to help out Satsumaimo-sama who's been trying to secure a husband for his youngest daughter." Not a complete lie, but also masked her intentions.

"Whom if I may ask, is courting Hachiko-hime? I find it ridiculous if you're suggesting it's that boy? The rumors couldn't possibly be ri-" Himitsu steeled her face and gave a side glance at Mitsubachi who dropped his glare and paid attention to what would be said next.

"I'm quite influential among the Daimyo. You know, there's a reason _Akuzetsu_ kept me out of _your_ plans. You should consider my words at least. _Akuzetsu_ always did." Himitsu saw the two men pale and Inzen's face turn into a small glare. With a small smile Himitsu bowed and took Mitsubachi aside.

"Mother, you first insulted them, apologized, gave them advice, presented an offer, extracted information and blackmailed them? All while mainly insulting them, how do you get away with that?" Mitsubachi asked, his honey colored eyes lost as he tried to reason how his mother managed to do it.

"Pretty Face, sweet voice, and the power to back it. We'll begin working on your connections, networking is important, as Mori's apprentice for Head of Internal Clan Affairs, you're going to need all the connections you can get before that." Himitsu noted how Mitsubachi had a determined look. Ever since he was given the chance to do what he always wanted, lead, play with laws and network, Mitsubachi had begun to thrive. Even going as far as befriending young clan heirs like Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Then there was the young Hyūga heiress, who Himitsu knew, her son was heavily infatuated with. The girl was shy, but sadly, her eyes and heart were elsewhere.

"I won't let you, or the clan down." Mitsubachi promised. Himitsu smiled and hoped, her son's determination and ambition never wavered.

"Come, let's rejoin your Father and then we'll return to the Estate."

* * *

**-HACHIKO –**

I really didn't want to return but I knew it would be wrong to skip the private ceremony. I had steeled my face once more and stood beside Kisaki-mama. Naruto was gone, or rather, he had to leave and report in to help with the clean up in the village. Jiraiya too had left, via reverse summoning. I had startled several civilians when out of nowhere Jiraiya was poofed away. Mitsubachi had yet to arrive, so now I was, or rather, I felt quite alone.

In a private room, I had deactivated the seal on my charm bracelet. I needed to know how everyone felt and how to counter them all. At least, I felt that I could get a better hold of myself if I knew what they felt.

Random people were in attendance, the civilian council, local shop owners, most of them only showed up for appearances. I could feel their aversion towards me but their faces, their condolences, they were fake.

"Lady Mimori will be missed. She helped so many small business." The young guy, Toshi, I believe, lamented. He was lamenting all right, at the loss of support for the local businesses. The only persons with genuine sorrow from the council, were the pretty woman, Hiyori and the old man Hiro-something. Mebuki, she had disdain aimed at me still.

"Mimori was a great daughter-in-law and a beautiful person. Her compassion is the reason we decided to take in the orphans from the invasion. Mimori herself was left with out mother or father at a young age. I find that our family is doing right in taking in children who were in a similar position." Kisaki-mama rambled on until the old man Hiro-something brought up talks about opening an orphanage. It was then that Kisaki-mama walked with the councilmembers Hiro-something and Hiyori talking about said project.

I walked out to the garden leaving everyone to their own conventions. I needed a time-out. Hearing about Mim's past, it opened up the little box of emotions that I had kept a tight lid on so far. I felt someone approaching and I shakily breathed in and re-donned my steel mask.

"Hachiko-hime," I inwardly cursed since it was Mebuki. I turned to face her and felt her scrutinizing stare.

"Why are you with Uzumaki? An heiress like yourself, could do so much better than that de-." She asked confused as if she had a right. I narrowed my eyes, fuck my mask.

'You are no one to be asking why or who I chose to associate with. I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone and I will not take kindly that unsaid remark about Naruto.' She seemed taken aback, insulted really but then I let her have it.

'Know your place Councilwoman Mebuki. You are in my home, questioning my personal preferences? It's insulting and I will not stand for it. I may be just an heiress right now to you, but I can be much worse if you force my hand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have others to greet.' As I turned away I could feel her seething behind me. I felt a familiar chakra and hiding in the hall. I walked over and turned to face Shisui, who looked way too tired to even be standing.

"You sure showed her." He said and yawned. His chakra was lethargic and he was also emitting urgency.

"I need to speak with you, in private and I know you can't at the moment so," His eye became red and froze.

* * *

-Tsukiyomi-

"Red sky, dark reflective water, oh look not tied down." I commented and moved my hands about.

I was standing on water, and lo and behold, below me, Shisui posing as my reflection.

"The seals are gone. How?" He was confused and alarmed.

"Long story short, many things happened when I was attacked." I hardened my face as those pesky flashbacks threatened me.

"That there, is why I haven't asked but it's urgent and you have to overcome that pai-"

"I'm fine."

"Right, so then I need to know everything that happened. The Shinobi Council are demanding a concrete story of the events and would like your statement on what happened. Your Great Uncle and Grandfather have given theirs statements but there's a gap in which only you and the dead could clarify on what exactly happened." I stilled at hearing about Jun-jiji and Uncle Mori.

"They're fine? They, Jun-jiji's awake? Is he well?" Shisui's face became solemn but he nodded.

"Alive, not fine, at least not yet, but they are alive and have gotten better since I last saw them. You, you haven't seen them yet have you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I was told I wasn't ready and I'm sure they're doing it to protect me." I quietly said, letting my mask slip as I relaxed my face and let myself feel a bit of sorrow.

"Hachiko, what happened after Jun was knocked out and Lady Mimori was stabbed?" My eyes watered and I re-hardened my face but my tears, they streamed out.

"I woke up and Mim, she uh, was already stabbed and she cried and fell over. Akuzetsu had, he used iron sand had it spiraling above me ready to pierce me but then," I frowned and wiped my tears.

"Plant man, Zetsu showed up. He stuck his hand into Akuzetsu's chest from behind and crushed his heart and the white side, took a bite and spit it out." I scrunched up my face and pushed away the revulsion.

"Zetsu? That's Plant-man's name? Wait. White? I thought you killed him?" Shisui was very confused now.

"This one is new. Apparently, White Zetsu are artificial and this one in particular, isn't fond of me. Black Zetsu said something about wanting to manipulate me and he touched my heart. He put his hand in me but couldn't manipulate me because," I paused and wondered if I should tell him about Nia and the Collective Unconscious.

"With the seal gone, some thing was set free in you." I froze and stared at Shisui.

"What do you know?" I asked, wondering if he had kept information from me.

"Not much, but I am onto something right? I asked Jiraiya about some of the seals on you. I drew what I could and he explained that they were to subjugate and separate. I didn't know what was being subjugated but separated, that meant you were being kept from something, that's why the seal was around your being so that you wouldn't wander to it. So what is it that Itachi tried to keep you from?" I bit my lip and figured sharing with Shisui would help, at least I hoped it did.

"Um, myself, sort of. Look I know it's going to sound crazy but the reason I know so much is because, ugh, how do I even explain it to you. Um there's this little voice, in the back of my subconscious that's interconnected to all my past lives and this entity may have threatened Itachi with her mass knowledge. He, figured this entity was too much for a child and too dangerous to be so he sealed it away. I'm horrible at explaining. Where's Nia when I need her?" I complained and Shisui simply raised his eyebrow.

"So you're connected to all your past incarnations via this, Nia?" He asked for clarification and I nodded.

"Okay and Nia, knows a lot of things?" He asked and I nodded.

"Knows past, present and what may or may not come in the future, in fact I think she scared Itachi when he realized she had messed with events in time. I mean technically I'm not supposed to exist, the Uchiha were supposed to be wiped out, so you weren't either and not sure what Itachi's fate will be but it must not be the way he wanted because he flipped and sealed Nia away from being able to reach me. Apparently, no one should have as much power and influence like her, and it shouldn't be accessible to me. Ugh, this is giving me a headache."

"With the seals gone… Now you can talk to me about everything right? Outside of here you'll be able to-" I snapped my head to him and shook my head.

"Just because I know, doesn't mean I'll share it all! I don't know what could happen. It's bad enough I feel bad that I changed things by existing." I looked away and felt my tears prickle and fall. I felt a pat on my head. Shisui had stepped out of the water and his hand was on my head then he pulled me into a hug.

"You should never feel bad about living. Never. I think this is enough for now. I'll return later, when you're better." I nodded and the world of Tsukiyomi faded to black.

* * *

**-INZEN-**

"That bitch Himtisu!" Inzen threw a glass bottle against the wall scaring his… Not friends. Groveling minions was more like it. They were only at his side because he held power and had given them their positions. It irked Inzen how Himitsu had the gall to call him out and blackmail him just to protect that filthy little murderer.

"Get me Akuzetsu's acquaintance, Kakuzu. Tell him I have a job and to meet in 3 days on the ports of Wave." Inzen darkly glared at his two minions.

"The more I'm denied my prize, the more I desire it." A small cynical smile covered Inzen's handsome face giving him a maniacal look.

_'Hachiko-hime, you'll be mine to do what ever I please.'_

* * *

**-HACHIKO IN THE COLLECTIVE UNCONCIOUS-**

_'Why am I here again? I was supposed to wake up after Tsukiyomi.'_

"You're here because Shisui's right. You shouldn't feel bad about living."

_'I don't have time for this.'_

"Yeah you do. They think you collapsed from the emotional strain. Shisui is going to be feeling a bit bad, but don't sweat it let him know it wasn't his fault. Technically it's yours."

_'Just leave me alone!'_

"I'm not going away and I'm not going to let you wallow in your misery anymore."

_'Ya! It's only been 2 days, I've been here 3 times, I just lost the woman who raised me, saw the man who treated me like a daughter bleeding from his eyes, he had no eyes and my great uncle severely injured along with more bodies laying about in the street. Add in my derange great-uncle who caused this madness plus having the image of White Zetsu spitting out a heart isn't exactly something I can recover from! So excuse me for not facing reality properly!'_

"Finally! Now you're not pretending it doesn't hurt, go on keep going. Feel it. Every piece of heartache, every sharp pang of pain, hatred, anger, feel it."

_'SHUT UP!'_

"No. You have to face those feelings you're pushing away. It's not just what you saw that terrifies you, that angers you, that hurts you. You were vulnerable, so close to death and you know it. That's what terrifies you, that's what's opened up a box of repressed feelings and it's leaking out isn't it, other things you've shut away. Like Karen?"

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

"I'll never leave you alone. Never. You can pretend and mask it, but you can't hold it back forever. I'm doing this for your own good. I saw what it can turn you into and I fucking refuse to have you be manipulated by that plant bastard we both hate! So get a grip!"

_'W-What?'_

"Black Zetsu, pushing back the emotions, there's only so much I can protect but if the emotions are too strong, Black Zetsu can take a hold of them and manipulate you for his benefit."

_'No… I'll never let him near me!'_

"I know you won't but he'll get to you. He always finds a way. This is why you have to face those feelings you desperately push away. You have to."

_'But it hurts.'_

"Then let it hurt. You're not the only one hurting. Duelo was hurting when he saw how lifeless you were in Naruto's arms; it bothers him to see you wear that expressionless mask. Naruto too was hurt, that's the only reason you even cried so that you wouldn't feel his pain and so that your pain wouldn't emerge. Didn't you promise he'd never hurt?"

_'I did. I just, I don't know about, ugh, there's too much-'_

_"_Ask me. Go on. If this is the only way to ease your mind, ask me. It's not everyday you'll have access to me. It strains me, tires me out, so now is the time to take advantage. Ask anything._"_

_'__I've tried my hardest to understand what Lady Suisei meant by, _

_"__Chaos follows the miko with the mystical eye throughout her life if there is a loss of balance."_

_What is that supposed to mean? I've tried not to meddle in the timeline but look how that's going for me? I'm engaged to the main character, supposedly I'm an incarnation of a past figure and that you messed with the timeline and… I don't get it! Am I doing things wrong by trying to preserve events as I know them? Am I in the wrong? Shouldn't I have the answer now that 'the passing' has occurred and I know all of Lady Suisei's techniques?'_

"Who said the loss of balance had to do with the timeline? You're obsession with an old timeline is becoming an issue. I've told you to drop that baggage, it's changed and there's no use crying over spilt milk."

_'__Then what is the balance I'm supposed to preserve?'_

"Oh for the love of cheese and crackers, who's the miko phrase is aimed at?"

_'__Me.'_

"So if you're unbalanced, what does that mean?"

_'__For a miko in general, susceptibility to dark emotions and loss of power in Seishinjutsu. For a miko with the mystical eye, a downward spiral into insanity… Oh.'_

"I swear you'd be lost without me. Now do you see why I'm pushing you to face all those dark feelings, that pain you've shoved away. Sure you deluded others into thinking you were over it, the anger of being betrayed by Karen, the guilt and sorrow that ate at you when you realized you killed her. But you weren't and you just locked it up in a box and pretended you were fine until it was brought up and you snapped angrily. That there was you, unbalanced, you caused that. You're only responsible for yourself and your wellbeing. Anything timeline related, that's my problem, not yours. So you have to focus on you and if you can't then I have to force you to."

_'__I know that what I was/am, doing is wrong and that I should face the feelings but-'_

"Not facing them makes you a coward and that closer to Black Zetsu using you as he pleases. Is that what you want?"

_'__No.'_

"Then, let's get started on this therapy session. I can listen to ya cry, sort out anything on your mind, well anything I can answer within reason. So go ahead, ask away. Ah, just nothing about the timeline, I swear if I hear timeline, I'll put you in a coma for as long as it takes!"

_'Um, I don't know where to start.'_

"Try the first thing that worried you."

'_When I k-killed Karen, did that make me an evil person?_'

"No, you became an obsessed little girl with her training and convinced yourself that you were being punished for existing and you weren't punished for existing. You, you're alive, have love, family-"

_'So why Mim? Lady Suisei, I understand that it was her time but Mim. She had her health and so much to live for.'_

"That's not punishment Hachiko. That's was her choice. She chose to protect you. Her choice made you permanent and fixed for a long time. So don't for a second think you don't belong with the living. Suicidal thoughts are signs of, even if they are just thoughts, they are signs of darkness in your heart taking over you."

_'What about Nia? Since I woke up, because that's what it felt like, since then, I always wondered what happened to her, I mean, I thought I died and ended up here but then you said I was a copy of you and You a copy of her and I need to know, I, Nia did live on right?'_

"Yes. She did feel a slight headache from where I was copied and stuck here. I admit I was scared of this place and the loneliness made me a bit depressed until I figured out how to work this place. Nia lived on for another 60 more years. She never got married, but she did have children. She didn't have an easy life mind you. She struggled like you. She dealt with her own set of traumas, but she grew from them, like I know you will and she lived a comfortable life so long her children were smiling, it was enough for her."

_'W-What about me? I'm just supposed to accept my role as Hachiko and move on? Cry and that's it?'_

"That's is all that's left isn't there? I suppose you'll go on and start your own family with Naruto, but not before all this fiasco with Black Zetsu is finished. Kaguya won't return if we, together can help it."

_'I'm scared. I can die! I can't just, I'm a no one. I shouldn't be here! How am I supposed to prevent the coming of the a legend?'_

"You are Hachimitsu Hachiko and you simply are. Sure you can't prevent many things but her, that rabbit alien, whatever she is, can be prevented. You just have to take care of Black Zetsu. Get rid of him. Problem solved."

_'So many people have died though. Just me being, M-Mim… I might lose Jun-jiji, Uncle Mori and I can't bare to lose more along the way. I just can't!'_

"Death is a part of living. It's inevitable, and sure you can prolong it, but in the end it's everyone's fate. It's how you live that's important. When you woke up, I recall you not caring how things played out, so long as you lived in the now and set up small goals for yourself, you were content back then."

_'I was young and foolish. I didn't realize the realities of life.'_

"So then why won't you face them? Why are you taking my words but not practicing them, you're still hiding the emotions and milking me for answers. Why do you hide your agony?"

_'I don't like to feel it because it makes all of this real! You happy?! I admit that I kept pushing away thoughts of how I ended up here, feelings, and confusion over everything. I shoved it all away because it was, it is too much! I was an adult in a kid's body! It was overwhelming then, so much that I couldn't and just shoved it all away! I got so use to it that when I began seishinjutsu training I was so sure I was doing what was right for my sanity. Then the assassination attempts, I nearly lost it but I shoved them all back and tucked them deep into the abyss but then every time I was reminded of how real this all is, again and again I shoved it away. The pain that came with those panic attacks each time they slipped out, I just couldn't handle it!'_

"Feel that. That ease, that feeling of acceptance… That's all you. About time you let go of denial and accepted what you so hard tried to deny."

_'You- You're manipulative. You forced it out of me. It hurts to know that this is it. Nia is no more but my past. I'm… I really am Hachiko now. Fully, if I die, that's it. This isn't a dream and… I really can't deny this, this is real.'_

_"_Yup! Feel that, that's the incarnation line settling. Those ripples, vibrations, whatever you call 'em, that's all the past incarnations relaxing. You have no idea how much effect you have on this place now that Kaguya's Seed has been fully used as nourishment. Your psyche, mental health and emotional stability really shake this place up, not to mention mess with events that can come up."

_'So once more you were looking out for my future?'_

"Duh. Kaguya's seed is a nasty piece of work. 'Reap what you sow.' You were sowing darkness and denial. Now thought, by accepting that this, your life as Hachiko is indeed real and no longer a dream with realistic pain, there's room for other things like Love and Light. Naruto is a good influence. He wore down your mask several times and that fuzzy feeling, that was joy, peace, beautiful feelings that balance out the darkness in you. Darkness isn't a bad thing you know, well only if you deny it."

_'I've never denied my harsher nature.'_

"I know, but your good nature, it was weakened by your insecurities and confusion. Now though things feel balanced. Right. You feel much more laxed, less tense no?"

_'You're right… Thank you'_

"No problem, it's my own personal job to make sure my incarnations are balanced, healthy and huh, I guess I'm like a fairy godmother over here trying to ensure your happiness. Uh-oh."

_'What?'_

"New development. It's something that's going to happen because of your small mental breakdown. This place wasn't the only place that felt the distress."

_'Why do you sound faded?'_

"They're trying to wake you… Listen, The Ōtsutsuki Clan, they felt it, they're so intertwined with chakra, especially chakra from Kaguya and the Shinju tree, and they're going to come looking for you."

_'What does that tree and I have in common? Kaguya, how the hell is her chakra involved?! Look I don't have the head to deal with this, not after what you put me through!'_

"Too bad, Crap! Time's running out, kick Shisui for ruining our session. Just listen and mull it over. You can figure out on your own what it means in due time. Kaguya's Flower is the result of cross pollination of the Shinju tree pollen with Kaguya's Chakra and a single orchid seed she brought with her from the moon. Black Zetsu, shitty gardener, is still around and will try to sweet talk, don't be fooled. Fool him, you can do it but don't be tr…"

* * *

**-HACHIKO-**

I slowly opened my eyes, I stared up at the ceiling and try to use my sensory to feel out my surrounding only to frown, as I felt blocked. I slowly lifted my hand up to my face and dully stared at the charm bracelet, the seal bead to be exact. I pulled it off and just as it slips past my fingers, nada, no feelings assaulting me. I felt revulsion and I slowly sat up, looked around my room and glared as I noted there were seals, not of my work.

I crawled off the bed and approached the seals trying to figure out what they were.

_'Not my work, this is advanced fūinjutsu, this is keyed to a certain handsign and if I try to guess the key and fail, I get incinerated? This has got to be a joke!'_

Nausea started up again and I ran to the bathroom door only to find that it was sealed away from me. So I closed my eyes and forced my stomach to settle down. Just as I managed to fight the nausea, I wondered why I was being nauseous? I wasn't having flashbacks, and then it hit me. The Seals in the room, me isolated.

_'Black Zetsu.'_

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the corner of the room, where I began to feel a malicious glee that wasn't there before.

_'M-Maybe there's a way out from there? Or are the seals just on the walls? I don't see one on the floor.'_

I backed away as the shadows in the corner take shape of a man's silhouette. My queasiness got a bit worse and I fought the urge and steeled my face, this was an exception not to show emotion right? However I epically failed.

**"They were foolish to let you out of their sight. Everyone is so laxed and yet no one's noticed you're awake nor that you're trapped."** I took a step back looked around the room for anything to use.

**"Still afraid of me, how delightful."** Before I could move another muscle Black Zetsu was right before me. I froze in fear as his hand, (could you call it a hand?) touched my cheek and then he began to lean forward and his head beside mine, the proximity making me cringe.

**"Don't be afraid little flower, I don't intend to hurt you, I just want to be your friend. Do I make you uneasy?"** He asked and I quickly nodded and he slowly moved out of my personal space and there was this intense interest and desire to dominate, to control.

**"Your honesty is quite becoming of you. Tell me, are you grateful I killed that man, Akuzetsu for you?"** I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I hated Akuzetsu, hate him still, dead or alive, it remained but was I grateful especially to him, Black Zetsu? I knew I couldn't lie but this was strange, why was he being so nice?

'I'm not sure.' I managed to sign. Black Zetsu moved about around me, I could feel excitement and interest grow but also something rather sinister.

**"Neutral, hmm. It seems you're taking after the Shinju; You feel like mother." **I inwardly panicked hearing that.

"**But you're not mother, I miss her. Would you like to help me?" **I wasn't sure how to respond. It would really help if Copy Nia were here. I recalled her words but they were incomplete.

_"Black Zetsu, the shitty gardener is still around and will try to sweet talk you, don't be fooled. Fool him, you can do it but don't be tr…"_

_'Fool him how? Black Zetsu has been around for centuries, why would Copy Nia want me to fool… She wants him to help me with something… I have full access to chakra now and it's not normal. It feels dense, it has no elemental affinity and it scares me, if I try and mix my physical and spiritual energy, I have a bad feeling of even trying to attempt it.'_

**"Well? Would you help me?" **My stomach felt uneasy again and I took a deep breath.

'Why me?' I asked to buy me some time.

**"You're special. I saved you using a special seed with remnants of my mother's special chakra. I could teach you to use it. While you could try on your own, the others around here, would fear you if you used it." **I bit my lip and made it seem like I was unsure.

_'That's why he's being nice. He wants to use me to bring Kaguya, but Copy Nia, she wants me to use him to learn to use chakra, and perhaps, I could study other things, old jutsu, jutsu only Kaguya used and maybe, just maybe figure out how to seal him before he ever gets the chance to use me… But this is a dangerous game... Is Black Zetsu still talking?'_

**"… After teaching you how to harness that power in you, you'll be able to help me and that's it. That's all I'd get out of this. My mother and you, you'd get full access to all I know." **Black Zetsu stopped talking and I signed again.

'I-I don't know. This is a life changing decision. I'm thankful that you saved me and I know I owe-'

**"Don't think of it as a debt. It was my choice to save you. Think of it as a favor. I know. I'll give you until the end of the week. Feel no pressure Little Flower." **Okay, that was OOC but even still, his words were honest although laced in this ominous feel.

**"I'll return in a week, be sure to have a decision made." **Black Zetsu fazed into the ground and the seals in the room burned away. I felt the nausea go away, and the malevolent feelings vanish as I was hit with several chakras in my range. Yui and was in her room, going off how her chakra was, she was sleeping. Duelo-papa and Nanase-mama weren't far, they were together in a room, sleeping too. Kisaki-mama was just out of my range but she was sleeping.

_'I couldn't feel Naruto's chakra, but it must be late… How long did Copy Nia have me in the Collective?_'

I walked to my window and saw the crescent moon in the sky. I had this strange feeling in my chest. A weight that I feel start to crush something in me.

_'So this is it, huh. I'm completely undeniably Hachiko. There's no Nia to get back to, no waking up.' _

My eyes began to prickle with tears.

The weight of reality, the pain of acceptance on top of loss and more complications like Black Zetsu's offer. I start to cry hard as I let the feelings overwhelm me. It ached in my chest and I let out a pained cry. The pain was substantial and it was like another pressure on it and just as I'm about to let out another cry I felt it, the tug and bright bubbly chakra coming into the estate fast. It was near my room and before I could help it, my legs gave out underneath me as the door opened.

"H-Hachiko-chan, What's wrong?" He asked and slowly approached. I felt out his chakra only to find it moving slowly and not being vibrant. He slowly approaches and I take a good look at him and realize I'm causing him pain, his sorrow, his chakra is reflecting what I'm feeling. His eyes don't gleaming with life, instead they're a darker blue and his smile is nowhere to be found. His hand clasps with mine and he helps me up, leading me to the bed. He sets me down and silently tucks me in.

"You should lie down." I shake my head and get a good grip on his hand and pull him to me and force him to awkwardly lean down and hug me.

"I-I'm s-so-rry." I manage to say and tap the rest on his back.

'You're upset because I'm over here falling to pieces. You shouldn't ever lose your smile for me. Never.' I felt him tense up and his emotions turned into a reprimanding sort of feeling. He pulls away and his firm blue eyes meet my tear filled honey colored eyes.

"I feel what you feel right here because I love you, so don't ask of me to stop. I don't stop you from feeling my sadness with me, so don't stop me. You can cry around me ya know, I don't mind because I've cried around you and I trust you." I was about to protest when his lips captured mine. The dull ache on my chest becomes denser. His lips slowly moved and I feel just how badly he wanted for me to be okay, for me to let out all I felt all this time.

My tears started up again as he releases me from the kiss and gently scoots me over as he climbs into the bed. He adjusts one arm around me and pulls me close to him while his other hand wipes my tears. He cuddles me and nuzzles my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere till the morning. I can't tell you to stop crying because that's not in my right, you're allowed to feel what you feel so all I can do is be here for ya." I stared into his eyes. His words so sincere. I feel it break, something in me just snaps and I can't deny it anymore as I suddenly I see a glimpse of who he'd become in the future.

_'It's moments like this, that the pain is worth it all. I can't deny that this is my reality because even if I did want to wake up, without him… I can't imagine life without Naruto.'_

* * *

**-BLACK ZETSU-**

_'Did you have to give her a week? Just take the flower and be done with this sooner.'_

**_'Patience, I want the flower to willingly aid me. The flower even with a mark from a Biju, can still be useful. Even if now her pull for the other biju is weak, it's still a pull and will entice curiosity.'_**

_'Why go after her right now? She's no good now. Later, at maturity she'll be much useful.'_

**_'Because, she'll be the one to bring mother, she'll host mother but for that to occur, we need to gather all the biju and even before that, Little Black Flower must learn to use mother's techniques.'_**

"Good, everyone is here for this meeting." The Zetsu pair finished their internal conversation as Pein started the meeting with all of the Akatsuki-members.

"Every team is to track their Jinchūriki, don't reveal yourselves. In 2 ½ years extraction will begin. There is however one more target we need to keep an eye out for." Black Zetsu silently mused as some of the members looked confused about the new target.

"So we're not to engage?" Kakuzu asked and Pein began to elaborate.

"Don't reveal the organization or our goals. You'd probably benefit from the target the most Kakuzu. Hachimitsu Hachiko is from a wealthy clan."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me? The fucking civilian pampered brat Kakuzu's buddy wanted us to kill?" Hidan raged.

"Silence Hidan. Hachimitsu are rich, very wealthy, why is this girl our target to look out for? I'd like to know if the expenses will be worth it." Kakuzu began to inquire. Black Zetsu focused on Uchiha Itachi, who had gone very still at Little Black Flower's name.

"The girl has an effect on Biju and Jinchūriki that cannot be ignored." Konan, second-in-command elaborated.

"The brat is 12, what the hell could she possible do to warrant us monitoring her?" Kakuzu asked, Black Zetsu was growing impatient with Kakuzu's questions.

"She was trained in Seishinjutsu by Miko Suisei." Kakuzu's eyes lit up, while everyone else looked confused, except Uchiha Itachi who's face grew stern. Black Zetsu inwardly mused why Uchiha Itachi was being so reactive today.

"Is that a kekkei genkai un?" Deidara, the youngest member asked.

"No. It's a rare and dying miko style that pre-dates fūinjutsu; it's said to be designed by the people of the heavens and that it initially was designed protect man from chakra beasts." Pein clarified.

"Since the girl is in Konoha, Kisame and Itachi will be checking on the girl while gathering intel on the Kyūbi." Itachi nodded and Kisame grinned.

"Hear that Itachi, we're going to check out the new target." Black Zetsu focused on Itachi who simply waved off Kisame.

**_'He knows something about Little Black Flower.'_**

_'What doesn't he know?' _White Zetsu quipped back.

**_'We'll follow them and see what Uchiha Itachi knows. He may not show it but I saw it, his mask cracked just enough to see he was bothered at the mention of Little Black Flower.'_**

* * *

**A/N: First, I'm so sorry this chapter is late. As some of you were aware, I was having technical difficulties with my internet connection, the problem got fixed today! For this being so late, I added some 4K worth more of words. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you my lovely and handsome readers for your support and patience. Commentary is up, leave a review if you need to vent about Inzen, Black Zetsu or if you have questions and what not, I'll get back to ya ASAP. **

**Oh and before I forget! Go check out the fan art link on my profile page (if you haven't already), Lovable O has drawn more pieces. Akuzetsu, Kisaki-mama, More NaruHachi, a scene from last chapter was drawn. Seriously go check out her works! It's amazing!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It's not late because it's still Wednesday! I win!**

**[Edit May 31, 2015]: I cleaned this chapter up a bit, nothing changed, just some grammer stuff was adjusted is all.**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Twenty-Nine: A Demonstration of Power**

_'So warm… So bright and inviting.' _

I buried my face into the sheets but my face pressed against something that wasn't a pillow. It smelled of leaves and faint traces of ramen. I then felt a slight tug and immediately recalled that Naruto stayed in my room last night. I then became aware that there was a weight on my shoulder and something suspiciously like an arm was around me, holding me close.

_'Naruto.'_

My hands pushed past the sheets and then my hand landed on his chest, that's when I realized that there was no fabric between my hands and his skin.

I quickly fluttered my eyes open and smiled staring at the adorable face right across from me, just a few centimeters apart. A bit of saliva dripped down his chin and onto the pillow. I smiled as I remember how we ended up here like this.

_'He was comforting me, and I know for a fact he was wearing his shirt. Was I crying that much that I missed this? Did I cry so much that I soaked his shirt and he took it off after I fell asleep?'_

I turned my head to peek at the window. There wasn't light pooling in so it had to be very early in the morning. The estate was still, silent and as I expanded on my sensory I detected the staff in the kitchens who were up and running. I decided to take advantage of the situation and I scooted closer to Naruto burying my head in the crook of his neck and slowly, I inched my hand to play with his messy blonde hair.

_'I could get use to this. However, why is there this nagging feeling like a build up? Mah, I should just enjoy this and stop reading into what's coming… What ever is coming is not my problem anymore. Collective Nia, bleh, too long. Copy Nia, no. Ah! Co-Ni, Coni! Yes. That's better. Coni assured me anything with events coming up would be her mess, not mine. My only doing is myself… and Naru, who I'll protect fiercely.'_

Naruto began to stir a bit as I stopped messing with his hair due to my internal musing. He rolled over and suddenly pinned me. His arms caged around me. On his face there's a dumb wide smile but his eyes weren't opened.

_'Is he still sleeping?'_

My eyes went wide as his lips captured mine and one of his hands cupped my face while he propped himself up against the mattress with this other hand. He lightly bit my bottom lip and I gasped only for him to fully intrude and take the lead. I closed my eyes and kissed back as he'd gotten very good at it, that or he was very confident in his dream. I enjoyed it until he released my lips and began to sleep talk.

"… firs decree as Hokage, 'ny one messin' with my time with my Hachi y'll get unpaid D-Ranks babysitting the worst brats I can find…" I blink making sure I heard his sleep babble right. His lips once more captured mine and his hand on my face traced down my neck and brushed lightly over my white jeogori shirt before he stopped at the tying ribbon. His fingers lightly playing with the ribbon until he jumped, tugging the ribbon as he jerked his hand up. My jeogori shirt practically flew open from his sudden movement.

"…secnd 'cree, Octobr 10 's Ramen Day. Orange's official color…" I moved my hands to close my jeogori shirt only for him pin them to my sides. He began to nuzzle my cheek and his breath tickled my skin making me feel rather warm.

"'achi why's yer face so soft, I could do this all day ya know." He let go of my arms and his lips begin to trace my neck, where he began to nuzzles me again and again his breath tickled my skin. I slowly moved my hand to the top of his head to ruffle up his hair. With my other hand, I pulled his face out from the crook of my neck and silently chuckled at the sight of his face. He was still asleep but he had a huge smile plastered on his face. This time I initiated the kiss and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt one of his arms resting on my shoulder while the other holds carefully moved beside me pressing into bed holding his weight up. It's during this time that his eyes fluttered open and he's looked surprised but pleased. He kissed back until I release his lips. His cheeks were tinted red but a small smile made it's way on his face.

"If this is how morning with you are gonna be, then you can sneak into my room anytime." He recovered from his blush and sent me a teasing grin. I knew he wanted to make me blush but I instead I let out a playful giggle to which Naruto's grin slowly became smaller and he began to emanate suspicion.

'So, Mr. Hokage, October 10 is Ramen Day?' I tapped against the back of his neck. He quickly turned red and jumped out of my hold. He sat and scratched his red cheek.

"Y-You, um, did you hear anything else?" He asks right away. I sat up and impishly shrugged my shoulders.

'Maybe, maybe not… Hmm, I did get a good morning kiss and this,' I pointed to my open jeogori shirt and untied ribbon;

'is your doing. Had sweet dreams about me?' I ask curiously. Naruto grabs the pillow and buries his face into it, he exudes embarrassment.

_'Cute.'_

I let out another giggle and then proceeded to fix my jeogori shirt. Naruto groans from the pillow in his hold and then peeks over the pillow. He stares at me and smiles mischievously.

"So you enjoyed my morning kiss? I have ta admit it felt real and good ya know." I in response blush as I realize that he knows I was fully awake and well aware of what I was doing. I push my blush down and nod.

'I was just as surprised when you pinned me out of nowhere.' I signed and his blush returns with a vengeance.

"I-I did?" He nervously asks and I nod. He then loses his nervousness and smiles brightly making my heart flutter and for the first time in a while the butterflies return.

_'He has no idea the kind of power he has over me with that smile.'_

Just as I consider messing with him a little more I become still as Duelo-papa's chakra is up and moving.

_'Uh-oh. He's leaving his room and heading this way!'_

I frantically get Naruto's attention and sign.

'Duelo-papa is up and coming over. I think you should go.' Naruto suddenly jumps out of bed and looks around under the bed. He radiates distress and a bit of embarrassment.

"Uh, I can't find my shirt." He explains and I feel like slapping my forehead but instead I usher him to the window since Duelo-papa is closer to the room now.

'I can't see it and you can't find it. I'll have it send to you later.' I tap on his bare shoulder. He lets out a long sigh but nods. He quickly turns to me and kisses me so softly and cut's it short leaping out just in time. My room door slides open. Duelo-papa's signature is right behind me and he's relieved.

"Hachiko," I slowly turn away from the window and see etched on his face how happy he is that I'm awake. His eyes are brimming with unshed tears. Duelo-papa reaches me and hugs me, lightly petting my hair.

"I was so scared yesterday when you collapsed. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Even Shisui was fussing about staying here but I somehow managed to get him to go home. Come, you should be resting while I quickly check you over." I didn't fight him, so did as he said.

_'I constantly make people worry, but not anymore. I won't anymore. I need to get my life in order and get back to training… There's too much at stake. I'm done being still, I'm done being weak. With Naruto at my side and with my family, I'm going to get strong. I'm going to do what I must do and no one is going to stop me.'_

"You feel better?" Duelo-papa asked as he finished checking me. He sat beside me on the bed. I give him a meek nod and hesitate before signing.

_'I feel bad, really bad that I worried people, again. The least I can do is apologize.'_

'I was being stupid by not facing my pain. I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else. It's just so hard.' I admitted. My eyes began to sting and I wrenched my face as the pain in my chest engulfed me. I felt how Duelo-papa was being hurt by just seeing me fall apart but also something else, this tense part of him relaxed. His arms slowly wrap around me. Now he's feeling, somewhat similar to me. There's this dull pain behind all his emotions that weighs down on him and it's like he's use to it.

"I know it hurts and that it rips you apart. I can't say you'll get over it because you don't but with time, it gets easier. I was devastated when I learned your mother died. It took me 2 years to accept she was gone. I though I'd never get over the pain, and I was right, I didn't get over it but then when I saw you, when I learned what you were to me," The heavy dull feeling behind Duelo-papa's emotions lightened up. Light began to flood in through the window giving Duelo-papa a lighter look on his face (aside from the emotions).

"You helped me ease that aching feeling. Rei was gone but I wasn't alone, she left you to me and with that I was able to pick up the pieces. Slowly, I managed and now look at me. I'm married and have 3 kids on the way, not bad for a success story right?" I wiped my tears and sniffled. He was right and now I understood that he really knew what I felt in terms of losses.

"You better get ready for the day. Come on, it's about time for everyone else to be up and Yui should be coming in soon." Duelo-papa started and slowly pulled away. I felt lighter and from Duelo-papa, there was this soothing compassionate aura that was comforting. I quickly thought about my family, my friends, Naruto and then my biggest challenge, the biggest threat that had practically offered me a chance-of-a-lifetime that I still wasn't sure about taking.

_'I swore to get strong for my precious people and not letting anyone get in my way of protecting what's important to me. I still have a week to decide, baby steps Hachiko, baby steps.'_

"O-Otou-sa-an," That got Duelo-papa's full attention and he was now beaming because I was speaking, it seemed me talking was something he'd love to bits.

'I want to get back to training, is it okay for me to get back to that?' I asked signing and he went into medic-mode.

"Technically you are fit to resume your training. I suppose it's been a whole month since you trained vigorously. How about this, you start training again but you have to take it slow, since it's been weeks since you've trained. I'll consent only if Yui is watching over you." I quickly nodded at the opportunity. I knew he was hesitant since I had just gone through a bad month.

'Yes! Thank you, thank you.' I hugged him and I heard him chuckle until his amusement and small joy were clouded by suspicion. His hand reached behind me and I stilled as I stared at Naruto's missing shirt dangling in front of me, in Duelo-papa's hand.

"Hachiko, mind explaining to me why Uzumaki's shirt is under your pillow?" Duelo-papa's voice was now in 'Father-mode'.

'Maybe he left it there? It is his lucky shirt.' I tried and Duelo-papa was so not amused. He frowned and folded his arms while still holding the black shirt.

"Uzumaki got home late last night. Are you insinuating that he was here late at night, unsupervised?" I hesitated as I felt Yui's chakra outside the door. I inwardly thanked Kami. There was a small knock and I gave Duelo-papa a reply.

'I plead the fifth.' Using the constitutional rights, from another time. I confused the heck out of him. The door slid open and Yui arrived, she was beyond relieved but also something about her, this underlying peaceful feeling.

"Hachiko-hime!" She rushed forward and hugged me.

"Hachiko, we'll finish our talk later, perhaps with Uzumaki around. I'll leave you two so that you may get ready for the day and so I can inform the rest of the family that you're awake and better." I nodded but didn't miss the look Duelo-papa gave me and he was not happy but he was too being careful since he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He took Naruto's shirt, to my dismay, so I knew he'd be talking to Naruto and I much later.

"Hachiko-hime, you scared me so much when you collapsed. You even scared Shisui, he didn't get enough slee-" I perked up and Yui shut up and now she was radiating embarrassment.

'Oh, Shisui huh? Wait a minute.' I focused on my sensory and stretched it, lo and behold, there was a person, an extra in Yui's room but I couldn't feel this person's chakra but his emotions, worry, all the worry that I had sensed from Yui's room wasn't all hers. I looked at Yui and she was looking away and her cheeks were dusted in pink.

'Shisui's in your room! His chakra is hidden. Ah, earlier I felt your aura, not chakra. Seals. Oh! He spend the night with you!' I saw her face turn extra red and now she was fully embarrassed.

"D-Don't tell. H-He d-didn't want to go home, even after your Father had sent him off and he snuck into my room and he refused to leave so I, um let him stay. W-We didn't do anything I swear." I smiled but didn't laugh. I knew better than to tease Yui.

'I believe you. Shisui's stubborn, a hardass Uchiha but I think he likes you too much to put moves on you.' I signed and Yui froze and quickly turned to me.

"H-He likes me?" She asked and felt a small ball of hope glow in her. I nodded.

'Yup and since I want you to be happy, how about I help you win his heart? Though you'll have to fill me in on details.' I suggested and Yui gave me a small smile.

"Okay but I assure you nothing happened. Now let's get you dressed for today's event." She walked to the dresser and then paused as she turned to face me. She looked a bit distressed. Now I was worried because her distress was now resonating with her frantic emotions.

"Oh no, the Event. You were out when it was announced to all the Head of Clans, merchants and Daimyo that are still around." My heart sunk as I felt how grim her aura got.

"Sandaime and Kazekage-sama both consented to provide a demonstration of power since the exams were cancelled." I felt something in my gut telling me that what was coming was something that had the potential to go wrong or right. I wasn't sure exactly but it was still something rather big.

"I-I'm not sure who but one of the Daimyo, heard about two Jinchūriki being present during the exams and you can imagine the fascination and suggestions that were made upon hearing that." My face paled and I frowned.

_'N-Naruto's Jinchūriki status is going to be revealed? Does he know about this, what it'll mean? What is Hiruzen-jiji thinking?'_

"H-Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked with a bit of concern behind her voice.

"Let's get dressed and then, I need to have a word with Shisui." Yui nodded and I felt her worry dim but it was still there. I got dressed in a navy chima skirt with thick gold leaf embroidery all around the skirt. The jeogori shirt an eggshell white with dark amber cuffs and in gold detail to match the neck line, the tying ribbon a dark orange. My hair I had Yui braid into a neat side plait with a navy ribbon to match my skirt and then came the Heiress honeycomb-flowered headband thingy. I noted it shined a bit more than before.

"Kisaki-mama was unsure if you'd wake up today or if you'd be up to attend the event but she still had the head piece polished just in case." Yui filled me in while I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror; I didn't smile but glared at my reflection as I mulled my thoughts over.

_'Naruto didn't say anything when he was here. Did he not tell me so I wouldn't worry? I was going to find out anyways, there was no point in him hiding it. Unless he doesn't know yet, unless they're just about to tell him.'_

Yui was now very worried as my frown fell and I felt my face pale.

"H-Hachiko-hime?" I turned to Yui rather quickly.

'I need to speak to Shisui. It's urgent.' I signed and Yui nodded, not questioning my reasons.

"I'll bring hi-" Yui didn't get to finish because there was a knock on my door announcing Himitsu-obasan's arrival. Himitsu-obasan was dressed in a dark purple chima with gold flame like designs and she wore a fuchsia dangui-jeogori with teal tying ribbon. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy chignon, no doubt it's bulky appearance due to extensions in order to hold her 3 glittering binyeo. Himitsu-obasan's almond brown eyes fell on me and she quickly scrutinized my attire and smiled in approval.

"It's the perfect outfit for the event today. Though I would suggest a clip to fasten your bangs." Himitsu-obasan walked in and quickly found an orange spider lily hair clip in my accessories box. She approached me and carefully pinned my bangs with it.

"Naruto-kun is going to be facing off the Kazekage's youngest son. Yesterday I was informed of Naruto-kun's secret." I nodded and her face softened, she emanated sympathy for Naruto but there was something serious, heavier behind her emotions, something akin to intensity.

"Kisaki-mama was not happy with the way the _event_ was brought about." I noted Himitsu-obasan was letting that intensity burn brightly, she was bristling with anger.

"There's something I must warn you about Inzen. He's aware, like most that overheard, about your relationship with Naruto-kun." I wasn't sure where she was taking this until I felt her disgust for him.

"Inzen has his sights set on you and he knows of Naruto-kun's tenant." I pinched my nose and felt my anger ignite. Yui, she just became still.

'During the party, he suggested I look him up if I was interested. Creep.' I signed and expressed utter and complete dislike for him. Yui, who didn't know until now about Inzen, gasped and was now completely in shock and appalled. Himitsu-obasan though, she went livid and in her eyes, there was this steeled look.

"Why that little- Okay, here's what we can do. While I can try and curb his attention to me by irritating him, which will be a pleasure, you can strengthen your political power just a little more so you can put him in a position to leave you alone. Inzen won't stay with his hands crossed for long. He'll eventually make a move, a stupid one. Men like him, love the chase but when their target gets out of range, that's when they cheat and that will be our chance." There was an unsaid promise of vengeance in her words. Himitsu-obasan kinda scared me but in a good way.

"How long do you believe it will take him to make a move Himitsu-sama?" Yui asked, now showing complete interest in helping. Himitsu-obasan pursed her lips before speaking.

"A month, from the moment he leaves, unless, he's already made a move but it won't be enacted upon until he's gone for a while, leaving us once more with at least a month." Himitsu-obasan furrowed her brow.

"A-Ano, w-what would this man try against Hachiko-hime?" Himitsu-obasan didn't answer, her aura though, it was dark angry and grave.

"I'd rather not say. I'll have to speak with Shisui-san about security, seeing that the few Guardsmen we have, are inactive due to their injuries. Yui, you'll have to stay close to Hachiko at all times during this month, what ever Inzen has planned can't be good." Himitsu-obasan radiated heavy concern and Yui, her worry shook away and now her emotions were firm, focused on me and they were very attuned to protecting me.

"Hachiko, today, I can assure you Inzen will be making remarks about Naruto-kun. He was the one that suggested the Jinchūriki fight it out for entertainment, no doubt as a last ditch attempt to gather all the Daimyo and important figures and rally to him any political support for what I'm not sure, but will find out." Himitsu-obasan shared her information and views.

'What I'm interested is on how he learned of Naruto's status. That's a village secret that civilian adults cannot speak about, the children his age and younger, have no idea about it.' I pointed out and Himitsu-obasan's anger turned into glee like satisfaction

"Seems I have more to blackmail him with. Hmm, this could work well. Leave it to me. I'll make sure he backs off one way or another." Himitsu-obasan was confident in herself.

"We should head out for breakfast. I'm sure Kisaki-mama is already there waiting with Duelo, Nanase and Naruto-kun, if he's still here." Himitsu-obasan suggested. Yui separated from us and excused herself with the pretext of forgetting something but she discreetly tapped that she'd get Shisui for me. Himitsu-obasan and I headed out to the dining room and my heart stilled, I couldn't feel Naruto's bright ball of chakra. Upon entering my heart fell to my butt. Naruto wasn't present and Yui arrived but Shisui was not with her.

_'Shisui must have left while Yui was out of her room and Naruto's not here so I can't ask him if he knew about the match. My heart is beating too fast… I need to relax. Maybe Shisui took him for the event or maybe, ugh. I just need to calm down.'_

I hid my nervous state as Nanase-mama pulled me into a hug. I noted how she wore a dark blue chima skirt and a light pink jeogori shirt with white cuffs and neckline. It seemed Nanase-mama had already started her clan lessons if she was wearing hanbok. Duelo-papa was the only one dressed in civilian clothes and he wore his usual lab coat.

Breakfast turned into a strange ordeal. Mitsubachi was sulking, as he couldn't attend the match, something about those that were invited could only bring a plus one. I being Kisaki-mama's plus one and Himitsu-obasan being the Fire Daimyo's plus one.

Duelo-papa kept glancing at me with suspicion and with good reason; he probably still wanted that talk about Naruto's shirt. Kisaki-mama kept sending glances, some filled with care and a tad hint of amusement. Nanase-mama was the only one who happily lightened up the mood as she encouraged me to eat a bit more, and she made small talk with Yui and Kisaki-mama. Himitsu-obasan though, she was lost in her thoughts but there was that underlying anger beneath her musing.

As soon as breakfast was over, Himitsu-obasan excused herself and Mitsubachi, they were both to head over to the Fire Daimyo's residence. Duelo-papa got up and helped Nanase-mama who wanted to take a small walk in the gardens. Nanase-mama's stomach would soon become much bigger than it was already and she'd be confined to a bed when that time came. Leaving Yui, Kisakai-mama and I on our own.

Kisaki-mama began to fuss over me asking questions, to which I simply nodded until she posed a question in a way that instigated her uncertainty in my previous answers.

"I can see that you look better but are you sure you're okay in attending the even with me? I know it'll be difficult for you to watch especially since its Naruto that will be participating."I responded by directly staring her in the eyes.

'I won't lie, it'll be hard and I'm probably going very anxious through the whole thing, but if I'm not there; I'll regret it later.' With that Kisaki-mama let out a long sigh.

"Very well. Yui, could you get two bento's prepared. Naruto-kun left early and didn't get breakfast." Yui nodded and left the room.

"Now, how about you tell me how Naruto's shirt ended up in your room, under your pillow?" My face burned but I could feel how Kisaki-mama was dying for an explanation.

'Um, I plead the fifth. What time did you say the match would start?' I tried to steer the topic and Kisaki-mama let out a small, undignified huff.

"I see. So you were paying attention when I explained the rights of all civilians in the Land of Honey. Pleading the 'fifth' is as good as saying you are aware of how that shirt got there, despite that you'd rather not say." I blinked and realized that had been one of the lessons I had ignored not out of boredom but because it was the same day I was introduced to my first seishinjutsu seal and I had been much more interested in seishinjutsu than in the government lesson. What were the odds that the U.S. 5th Amendment and the 5th in the Land of Honey meant the same thing?

"I suppose even if Naruto-kun had been in your room, all you two would do is go as far as cuddling," I beat back my blush, she really had no idea that Naruto and I got pretty far for our ages. I personally blamed the emerging teen hormones.

"Ah, it's nearly time to depart. Come let's say goodbye to your parents and take those bento's from Yui." I nodded and we headed out. Nanase-mama and Duelo-papa were entering the main hall with Yui.

"Kisaki-mama, Sai-kun was happened to be switching his shift and offered to take the bento's." Yui informed us.

"Very well. Yui, as we discussed you are to remain behind and run the household." Yui nodded and the Kisaki-mama turned to me.

"Ready?" She asked and I gave her a firm nod.

Nanase-mama reached me before Kisaki-mama and I could leave. She hugged me and lightly whispered.

"You be strong for Naruto." She let me go and I looked at Duelo-papa who gave me a small assuring smile. Not after we stepped out of the estate, an ANBU arrived. This chakra was familiar, the wavy short hair was a dead give away.

_'Hua.'_

"Kisaki-mama, I will be escorting you to the closest entrance. Please follow me."

As Kisaki-mama and I followed Hua, my stomach tied up in knots. We reach an entrance to the underground evacuation routes. I had never been down here so I took in the dark dim lit tunnels and tried to keep track of the route we were going in but become lost after several turns.

* * *

**-Behind the Hokage Mountain, in a Large Underground Room-**

The dimly let tunnel led into a brightly lit large, and by large I mean stadium sized, room. Wood lined all around the walls, the whole place was made of wood. Random areas had roots sticking out with little foliage here and there.

'What is this place?' I asked and Kisaki-mama who asked Hua.

"Shodaime's Containment Room. He created it himself to hold biju. This is just one of the nine sections." I blinked and then gaped.

_'So this is where he stashed them before pimping the poor biju to the five nations, so much for the distribution of power.'_

Hua escorted Kisaki-mama and I to a long staircase leading up to an enclosed seating area that overlooked the large room. We were not the only ones to arrive. Other nobles arrived with ANBU escorts via other tunnel entrances all around the large room.

Himitsu-obasan who was seated next to the Fire Daimyo waved Kisaki-mama and I over as she had some seats on reserve for us. As Kisaki-mama and I passed by, I felt Inzen's predatory and thrilled leer. He was with one of his co-horts and around them were some merchants and minor nobles.

"Ah the Hachimitsu Clan representatives. I do hope you enjoy the entertainment Hachiko-hime. It's not everyday that one get's an exhibition between two monsters." I clenched my fists into my skirt. I felt how smug he said it and that smile of his, it just made me want to strangle him if not tell him off but I knew, that he sat around some of the latest rich merchants for a reason. He was trying to make his influence in the easily impressionable new money.

"While it would be delightful to chat, I can't keep my son-in-law, the Fire Daimyo waiting. Come along Hachiko." Kisaki-mama bowed and gave a small smug smile as the merchants realized the political power Kisaki-mama held. Boy would they be shocked when they learned I owned the ports their businesses used. As we moved on I spotted my CEO, Minamoto Chinen who ditched the business suit and was dressed in a formal navy kimono. It seemed he was still around, probably using his paid vacation days. He bowed to me and then to Kisaki-mama.

"It's an honor to meet you Kisaki-mama. I've heard so much about you from Hachiko-hime and your son Jun. My condolences once more on your families loss. I didn't have the chance to stop by the memorial for Lady Mimori as I was preparing for the meeting we met in previously. I don't know if you remember me, I am Minamoto Chinen, CEO of Taiju Shipping Co. &amp; Affiliates." Kisaki-mama still wasn't fully aware of my business endeavors. She knew I had gained monetary power but she didn't know how or in what industry.

"Ah, yes. I do remember you. Pleasure formally to meet you. I heard great things about the company you manage. Actually it's garnered much attention while I was still Lady of the Land of Honey. That strategic business plan you presented impressed many on the council. Not many business companies work quickly to draft a plan and contract." Kisaki-mama placed her hand on my shoulder and tapped.

'I know you own that company. While Jun's been recovering, I had quite the shock to find out my great-grandchild practically owns the entire shipping industry. I was also a bit taken aback during the Emergency Council Meeting when this man presented a strategic business plan to back the local shops and invest in the rebuilding efforts. We'll talk more about your mass economic influence later.' I subtly nodded and picked up her firm aura behind her tapping. It seemed she was a bit upset because Jun-jiji and I hadn't told her about it, or maybe there was more to it.

"I cannot take credit for it. It's thanks to the board of directors proactive approach that the company had such plan was drafted ahead of time for scenarios like what has occurred here in Konoha. I am very grateful that we had your vote of confidence." Minamoto bowed and Kisaki-mama smiled.

"A plan is only as good as the person executing it. Do take credit, as it took great courage to step in front of the Daimyo and Hokage to present the plan in the first place." Minamoto bowed once more, it seemed he liked being acknowledged for his hard work and being positively complimented seemed to boost his ego a bit.

"Please feel free to visit the Estate later, I'm sure there's plenty to discuss. Now if you'll excuse me, my heiress and I must take our seats." As we left Minamoto, I gave him a small smile to which he bowed his head.

_'Seems he's doing his job enacting my business plans the way I thought he would given the right scenarios. I really need to get back to checking in on my company's activities, especially the illicit ones.'_

Next Kisaki-mama and I passed by a seating area that was closed off, the Kage box I presumed. Since there were two seats in the middle. One the Kazekage sat in and beside him his two eldest children, Kankuro and Temari sat. Both who were radiating nervousness. Yondaime Kazekage said nothing but bowed his head in our direction to which Kisaki-mama and I returned. Beside the empty seat next to the Kazekage, sat Asuma who lightly bowed to Kisaki-mama and I out of formality. He seemed to be weary of us ever since he learned I was his great-niece and that Jun-jiji was his half-brother. I really couldn't blame him for being distant, I understood where his apprehension came from after all, Kisaki-mama was practically Hiruzen-jiji's mistress in the past. That and it didn't help that he and Duelo-papa didn't get along.

As we reached the area where the Konoha Head's were sitting I halted in my tracks.

'_Clan heirs are attending this shindig? What the fuck? Hiruzen-jiji better have something going on to counter this because, they're too young to know of Naruto's Jinchūriki status. They aren't close to him yet, what if they reproach him?'_

"Hachiko?" I snapped out of my inner rambling and calmed myself down.

_'I have to believe that Hiruzen-jiji has some sort of plan to hide Naruto's identity from his peers.'_

Once I calmed myself down, I resumed walking beside Kisaki-mama but that pacified feeling died when Hinata, spotted me and she glared, openly glared at me. Her Father would've so reprimanded her but Hiashi busy hiding his nervousness. Next to Hiashi were the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio who were present with their children. My eyes lingered on Ino, her blonde hair was down and covered half of her face. It was evident she was uncomfortable being here. Choji and Shikamaru were good friends, both boys flanked Ino and stuck close to her. Right beside Shikamaru and his father, were the Aburame Shibi and Shino. Now their lack of emotional reaction was pleasant in the midst of excitement, it got my own nervousness to settle a bit. The Inuzuka, Tsume and Kiba sat beside the Aburame Pair. Now unlike the Aburame, Tsume was on edge and Kiba, he was just attentive to all the protection there was around, I noted Akamaru wasn't around. All in all, mostly all the clan heads from Konoha, were very tense.

We finally reached out seats and Himitsu-obasan sent me a small look filled with confidence. I let out a long breath and practiced closing off my extrasensory just like Lady Suisei had taught me. I eventually got tired of it and then realized something.

_'Where the heck are the Uchiha? When is this thing even starting? The anxiety in the room not helping me keep my cool.'_

To distract my mind, I looked around the large dojo, stadium. It was completely made of wood. We were sitting in a boxed area overhead the actual ground floor where the bout would take place. The wood itself had a strong life force and it was rather comforting to my senses, so I began to focus on that, the wood.

_'Seems Shodaime's chakra is resonating strongly, well this is his own making.'_

As I focused on the wood I began to notice little traces of other energies, not chakra. I became engrossed on the energies and then little things got my full attention. We were in a heavily warded area. My eyes traced the seals etched on every wooden beam and surface. I recognized a few details, they were to reinforce, protect, and others were meant to absorb shock-waves and the complicated stuff looked like a mix of Seishinjutsu and Fūinjutsu. My Fūinjutsu wasn't the best but my Seishinjutsu, ever since _'the passing'_ had improved greatly and my recognition of complex seals was all due to Lady Suisei's death. I shook the sad thoughts and focused on the seals.

_'Now that's a complex filter, I don't recognize the complicated Fūinjutsu but the little bit that's kind of like Seishinjutsu, wait a momento, that there is a Fission Converter Seal and its tethered how? Who's the genius behind thi-.' _

I winced and suddenly it made sense.

_'Seishin Energy is a mix of Spiritual and Natural Energy; Seishin Energy strengthens anything that can create Natural Energy. Shodaime made this room, this wood is still alive and the seals, anyone can push chakra into the Fission Converter seal, that seal itself splits the physical energy to power the Fūinjutsu seals while the Spiritual Energy is pushed into a different seal that mixes it with the wood's Natural Energy to create Seishin Energy and bam, One giant biju playpen… Lady Suisei, she designed this with her Sensei. If this isn't a display of ingenuity, then I don't know what is.'_

I finished admiring the seal work and focused on Hiruzen-jiji arrived and addressed everyone.

"I'd like to clarify that because of the age of the two Jinchūriki and because their respective caretakers have deep concerns of misconceptions that can develop against their charges, the two individuals have be given anonymity." I felt relief at hearing Hiruzen-jiji say that. All of Naruto's comrades were here and I was sure, he wasn't ready to share his burden with them, at least not yet.

Before I could pay any more attention to Hiruzen-jiji, I felt the tug and Naruto's bright ball of chakra, flickering like a flame brimming with anticipation. Then I felt Gaara's chakra, his grainy signature was thrilled, itching to lash out and yet the seal, it was constraining it's impatient nature back. Then I picked up an earthy chakra appear and it wasn't hanging around anywhere near, no it was hiding, but it felt like it was waiting for something. Static like chakra showed up but with an Ember-snapping charka, I recognized these ones, Kakashi and Sasuke.

_'Looks like Kakashi's late tendencies are rubbing off on Sasuke, who just figured out they're late and now is angry with Kakashi..'_

Both walked into the seating area and came over, Kakashi waved to me and bowed to Kisaki-mama who nodded her head but radiated interest, she was so checking him out. Sasuke nodded his head and bowed to Kisaki-mama who bowed back. I could sense Shisui, hanging out, hidden of course, which only meant that he was the one arranging and coordinating security.

Sasuke stood beside me and discretely grabbed my hand to which he began to tap.

'The dobe warn you about this?' Sasuke asked. He seemed confused but annoyance was underneath that.

'No. I don't think he was aware of this spectacle, this morning he said nothing of it.' Sasuke seemed to be struggling as his frustration grew.

'He was with you this morning? Wait, if he was near you then, he can control _it_?' It seemed Sasuke was out of the loop in terms of what Naruto had accomplished during the month. I focused through the skin contact and found that Sasuke's emotions; the seal on his shoulder was more complicated than expected.

_'Motherfu-uhhge. Where did Orochimaru get the idea for this? Natural Energy forcibly being pulled in, to keep the soul in the curse mark alive. So that's how this mark works. It's a parasite. It'll eat away at Sasuke's chakra &amp; sanity until the mark can completely take over and voila, new body for Orochimaru. Not if I can help it… Speaking of Orochimaru, is he even alive? Copy Nia, Coni, assured me he'd be the one to train Sasuke. Ugh, too much in my head! I seriously need to speak with Shisui.'_

I winced as I felt the mark leak a bit more and Sasuke's already buried frustration turned heavy.

'I could help with that thing on your shoulder, if you're interested.' Sasuke froze and glared, he didn't turn to me but I could sense how he didn't like that I knew.

'How do you know? Who told you?' He demanded. We had both stopped paying attention, to Hiruzen-jiji who was giving trivia about the stadium while quick security checks were being done.

'Just by holding your hand, I can sense get a feel for it. I sensed it before at the party but said nothing because, the seal seemed to be doing it's job but something about that seal on your shoulder changed and the mark is tainting your mind and eating up your chakra so that you get weaker faster and succumb to it. A parasite really but I have an idea of how help you.' His temper flared and his eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead.

'What can you do that they haven't tried? That snake bastard assured me the mark is permanent and it's inevitable, this thing will just keep eating away at my chakra until I break or it kills me. If it's maker can't remove it, what makes you think you can?' Suddenly Sasuke's brooding during the party, his anger, it made sense but I wouldn't let him fall into darkness, not when I had the means to help him now.

'My seishinjutsu sensei, Miko Suisei, she died and left me a bountiful of information about seishinjutsu that I didn't know before, that can't be taught in normal ways. Just by touching you, I became aware of how that marks on you works to an extent. If I use seishinjutsu energy on it, maybe I can better figure out a way to either seal it, independent of your will or remove it completely. It's your choice.' A glimmer of hope formed in Sasuke.

'Alright, we'll talk about this further once this is over.' He let go of my hand just as two individuals made their way out in the arena. My eyes quickly ransacked their figures.

One individual wore the standard Konoha ANBU uniform but with tight long sleeves and a white fox mask with red markings depicting eyes and whiskers. I blinked and noted that person had black hair. This person I knew was for sure Naruto based on his large warm ball of chakra that was emanating seriousness and direct anger aimed at the boy in front of him.

_'They had him dye his hair huh.'_

The other boy was no doubt Gaara. He wore a sandy brown vest with bronze/brass detailed shoulder armor, no sleeves. He had black ANBU pants, but no weapons. White bandages were wrapped around his head and they covered his red hair. He wore a sandy brown Grinning Tanuki Mask with black rings around the eyes. What really surprised me was that his sand was incognito, it was the vest he wore.

_'Smart way to keep his sand on him without a gourd to give away who he is.'_

"The match will be over once one is incapacitated or if Yondaime Kazekage and I deem the match over." Hiruzen-jiji stated and gave a signal to which the two fighters, mainly Naruto took his stance while Gaara simply crossed his arms.

My nerves were on the edge as I felt the tug, toward Naruto and felt something like assurance and protectiveness. I tightened my fists on the side of my skirt and prayed to Kami he'd make it out with out too much damage.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

"I'll have fun destroying you before Hachimitsu's eyes." Naruto glared at the Tanuki before him whose facial expression was hidden behind that grinning mask. It mocked him and grated on Naruto's temper.

"You can't even control your freeloader. What can you do without it? Build sandcastles?" Naruto tried to egg Gaara's temper. He felt a flicker of KI but it died down quick. Naruto smirked behind his mask before goading the Tanuki some more.

"Ya know, when Hachiko-chan told me she slapped a seal on you and she knocked ya down, I was relieved she got you back for what you'd done to her. Just so ya know, you and me aren't even yet. You hurt my Hachi one too many times and for that, I'm going to make you hurt without Kyu's help."

Naruto immediately threw a barrage of kunai. All reached their target but one; that one just missed it's target completely and landed past Gaara on the far wall. Not that Gaara cared, his sand was blocking the other kunai. Naruto rushed in and stunned the Tanuki with his speed.

The entire month, actually ever since Naruto got his orange gravity belt from Hachiko, he never took it off, except for the day before yesterday, when Ero-senin learned of the belt and urged Naruto to take it off to get use to his new speed, sure enough, he was very fast but his control over it, was shoddy at best, but clones, his spam of clones had done wonders to get a reign over his speed and direction, even if there was room for improvement.

Sand exploded out from the Tanuki, from his sandy vest leaving Gaara in a tight black sleeveless shirt and the metal shoulder armor. The sand blocked Naruto's kicks and fists as he tried to find an opening.

**_'Brat, sand creeping up behind you!'_**

Naruto jumped and he heard a tear of fabric as he picked up his speed putting distance between Gaara and himself. Naruto grimaced at the torn pant's Ba-Kakashi-sensei had lent him.

_'Thanks, looks like I owe the scarecrow pants. Hey Kyu, not that I'm not grateful or anything but I need to do this alone.'_

**_'I have no problem with that but I don't want my chakra wasted on healing you over some stupid sneaky attack that could've been prevented. Think of me as a commentary guest.'_**

"Not fast enough? Or are you finally realizing that my defense is way better than in the preliminaries? Like you, I didn't waste time but I have learned a new trick and I've been wanting to test it out on you." Gaara's words cut through Naruto's conversation with Kyūbi's. Gaara's arms shot out and his shoulder armor disintegrated, more sand flew out but also something darker, gold and copper colored.

**_'A variant of Iron sand, Copper and Brass. Seems this Tanuki brat has more going for him than it seems. His sand protects him, independent of his own actions and that copper and brass must take a good chunk of his chakra to manipulate.'_**

Naruto agreed with his tenant but he was focused on dodging as the sand tried to capture him and the copper and brass sand solidified and tried to pierce him only to fail and disintegrate and try again. Naruto decided to spam a few clones, not too many to give himself away, but a good 5 to substitute himself with if needed be.

He moved closer, little by little, testing the sand and metals. He wasn't good at many things but there was one thing he knew how to do because of his prank hobby, gathering intelligence and impromptu planning.

Naruto barely dodged another sweep of sand and metal spike as switched with a clone, at the same time another of his clones had been caught and so only 3 remained. He grimaced at the tear on his shoulder and his graze was already healing. The clone's memories quickly gave him what he needed to know and he was assaulted by memories of the remaining clones as they too let themselves be caught.

One clone, the one he switched with, his ankles were crushed and the metal spike got him in the stomach. The second clone, the sand had crushed the clone's hands and knees and the metal skewered his lower abdomen. The third clone had its ribcage crushed by the sand and when the clone doubled over the metal skewered his face, his left eye. The fourth clone though, the sand tripped it and bound his arms down until the metal impaled the clone's shoulder. The fifth clone though, had jumped dodging the sand but the metal got him mid air piercing down at an angle so it went in through his collar and out his lower back. The memories were gruesome but necessary.

_' The sand is faster than the metals,'_

**_'You stupid? Clearly he's playing, he wants to torture you in front of our flower, who is petrified might I add. You can't feel it because I'm cutting your connection to her feelings and trying to assure her everything will be okay. Iron Sand nearly killed her so she's worried sick. Would you cut the crap and get a move on before you give her a panic attack!'_**

_'Hachiko-chan, damn. Okay. I'll move it along.' _

Naruto bobbed and weaved, barely getting out of the way as sand and metal spikes launched out underneath his feet. He jumped back further and Gaara tilted his head, his Tanuki mask and the grin on it, Naruto swore would break that mask.

"Giving up?" Gaara dared to ask. Naruto readied himself.

_'No jumping, he'll get me mid-air; No slowing down until he's down. Bushy brows let his guard down once and that was enough for his leg and arm to be crushed. Earlier he used lots of chakra to manipulate that metal stuff. No doubt he's got that sand armor on his skin, which means his chakra will run out faster, which is good. I'll have to be brutal and tire him out before I can pay him back.'_

"I'm done playing. Hachi-chan is worried and I don't plan on keeping her waiting, but I'm still beating your ass into the ground for kissing her and for breaking her ribs." Naruto set off in his full speed, he missed the look on Gaara's face. Naruto smirked as he got past the sand and metal that stood no chance to block his way. His fist connected on Gaara's cheek, forcing Gaara to miss his footing. As Gaara tried to regain his stand, Naruto blurred before him landing another hit, this time right on the Tanuki's nose, a loud satisfying crack reached Naruto's ears, but he wasn't finished. Naruto then kicked up his knees, getting Gaara right in the ribs and blurring out again he punched Gaara repeatedly on his chest, arms, back, legs, ribs. Not slowing down despite the pain on his fists.

**_'Seems Shukaku's brat mixed his sand armor with the metals. Lucky you, I'm healing your fists fast but I can't do anything for the pain. You know, if you channel chakra into your fists, that might help.'_**

_'NOW YOU TELL ME!'_

Naruto kept up his pace and didn't hold back at all, just as he lined chakra on his the skin of his fists he felt something wrong with Gaara.

**_'Sand Clone in front of you. The real one behind you! BRAT!'_**

Naruto heard Kyu but couldn't stop his momentum, so he picked up his speed and blurred slightly. His fist went barreling into the sand the clone and it was absorbed in.

_'It begins.'_

His hand got stuck. He knew he'd get ripped about this later because he shouldn't have but he knew what he was doing. Naruto pulled with his other arm to try pry his trapped arm out of the sand clone's chest. The sand from the sand clone began to creep up his arms trapping him. Sand wrapped around his legs and tightened slowly.

_'Shit.'_

"Got you." Naruto got a good look at the clone and saw that where he had punched there were no signs of the damage he had been expecting except on the nose, that was barely fixing itself. It was crooked and very off to one side. Behind him, he took a peek and saw the Tanuki-mask right by his shoulder. That damn grin on the Tanuki mask heckled at him. His legs were beginning to feel numb from the tightening sand. His hands, the pressure was slowly creaking his bones.

"My turn." Gaara's voice rasped. Naruto gaped as he felt something painful rip through his back, he could hear the break and tearing going slowly through his ribcage and then the awful sound of flesh being torn, a blood covered jagged copper rod protruded from his chest. His chest hurt to take some air in, so one of his lungs had to have been pierced. He could hear Gaara panting behind him but also darkly chuckling.

"It takes a good part of my chakra to focus on keeping the metal solid, but now, I'm slowly going to torture you and Hachimitsu. Everyone else watching, they can enjoy the entertainment." Naruto's chakra laced hands quickly broke out of the sand's hold and his broken fingers shakily grasped the jagged rod sticking out of his chest. He held onto it tightly despite that it was cutting into his palms and already twisted fingers.

"N-Nah, I got you." Before Gaara could respond, Naruto darkly smirked behind his mask.

"Boom." Fire exploded outward and another boom followed by another and another. The heat intensified as more explosions detonated. All of Gaara's sand glossed over and hardened. The shuriken that Naruto had thrown were gone, except for the one on the far wall. That kunai on the wall poofed and the real Naruto stood in it's place, attached to the wall. He gazed over at Gaara who had fallen on his side. Gaara's outfit was scorched and tattered and by the looks of his arms, the poor sod had kept some sand armor on him, that was now hardened as it was glossy and there were breaks on some areas of his arms. A bit of blood seeped out of said cracks.

**_'*whistles* Glass is cutting into him.'_**

Gaara's mask chipped and the area round his left eye fell, revealing one of his light blue-green eyes, it was wide open and Naruto recognized the loneliness, the helplessness and fear. Naruto had been there, in that position as a child, before he had Hachiko.

**_'Don't tell me now you feel bad for that Tanuki after all he's done to our flower?'_**

_'I hate him for what he did to Hachi-chan. I hate that I understand him though. It's not his fault he's fucking crazy. I would've probably ended up like him if I hadn't met my Hachi.'_

**_'You bleeding heart, I don't know why I bother. Wake me up when your sympathy-fest is over.'_**

Naruto ignored his tenant and slowly walked over to Gaara, who tried to move but couldn't due to burns, the hardened sand glass that had broken and was piercing his skin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't even feel like it anymore ya know." Naruto's voice was soft but nonchalant. Like the way he'd speak to Sasuke or Haruno, just less loud. He saw something in Gaara's eye reflect distrust, hence why he lowered his voice.

"Besides my hands are killing me from thrashing you. Though I admit it I was cutting it close." Naruto tried. Gaara still eyed him with wariness. The medics arrived and dropped down from waiting up top with the other ANBU.

"Winner, Konoha no Kitsune."

Naruto stood up straight, even though he was aching and tired. Ba-Kakashi-sensei had drilled him on what to do should he win, which he had and standing up straight and facing the "Rich Nobles", was part of the dumb show. His eyes though firmly landed on Hachiko and his heart warmed up at seeing her but he felt a little guilty now that we could somewhat feel her distress since Kyu wasn't blocking the connection.

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

My heart had skipped a beat not once, but several times. First when Gaara used metal sand, and not any kind of metal, brass and copper. It vaguely reminded me of Akuzetsu and made me want to hurl but then seeing the clones get taken out. This was so not entertainment! Then that split moment when Gaara trapped Naruto, it had been close and my heart stopped. Until I realized the pull was elsewhere on a kunai that Naruto had used earlier that had missed its mark completely. Even if I knew it was a clone, it was still Naruto. However when the _Bunshin Daibakuha_ had exploded my heart became heavy. Where the hell did he even learn that the Clone Great Explosion jutsu?!

It also didn't help that Inzen had to point out Naruto's shaky start and hailing about Gaara being better tamed and trained. The way he spoke about them, like they weren't human, it pissed me off but I couldn't make a scene, so I had to bind my time, if not me then Himitsu-obasan would get him, after all, she was not happy with him and when Himitsu-obasan wasn't happy, Jun-jiji often said hell was raised.

I discreetly wiped my tears and Kisaki-mama beside me tapped on my hand.

'He did good, put on a good show and he's okay, that's what matters right?' She asked and I replied.

'Yes. W-We should prepare him a nice big meal at home and get the best bath infusions so his body can relax and-'

'Cute. You want to pamper him. Consider it done.' I lightly blushed and felt the tug towards Naruto, it was like the damn tug knew I wasn't focused on him.

"The Konoha no Kyubi seems like a very good shinobi. I must talk to Sandaime Hokage about this young shinobi. Excuse me Ladies." The Fire Daimyo seemed very happy that Naruto had won and he headed off to speak with Hiruzen-jiji. Himitsu-obasan moved over to me and eyed Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Friends of yours Hachiko-hime?" I nodded to Himitsu-obasan who smiled at Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke looked between Himitsu-obasan and I, curious about our relation while Kakashi was admiring her.

"Lady Himitsu." Kakashi greeted and bowed to Himitsu-obasan.

"Ah, now I remember you. You were Yondaime Hokage's student. I remember your team escorted me from the Land of Honey and brought me here to the Land of Fire back when I was preparing to wed the Daimyo." I blinked at the new information. I didn't miss how Kakashi's mood seemed to take a fall but he hid his sadness well behind his mask.

"Yes, I remember too. Sasuke, this is Hachiko-chan's Great-Aunt." Sasuke seemed to raise an eyebrow but he bowed. Himitsu-obasan gave a charming smile, that seemed to creep Sasuke, probably reminding him of his fanclub. Himitsu-obasan radiated confidence and then her sights shifted elsewhere and she had this destructive gleam in her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, I must mingle." Himitsu-obasan walked away and I saw where she was heading over. Inzen was speaking with the Fire Daimyo and the Daimyo from the Land of Wind.

_'Seems Himitsu-obasan is determined to irritate Inzen and destroy him.'_

_"_Hachiko, come, I've invited Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun over for some tea. Perhaps we can invite your best friend Sakura, so I can finally meet her._"_ I beamed at having Team 7 at the Estate. I turned my attention back to Naruto who was being escorted by an ANBU with an earthy like chakra.

'Where's Naruto going?' I tapped on Kakashi's arm. He looked at me and discreetly signed.

'See a medic before he's cleared. Don't worry, I picked him up, I'll be returning him home.' Kakashi then poofed away along with Sasuke.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

"Why?"

Naruto stared at Gaara, who had several bandages on his arms, legs and around his torso.

"Why what?" Naruto asked. His hands had been bandaged and the ANBU with the short wavy hair had told him he'd be fine, so long as he rested. The pain was still there but it was less.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Cerulean eyes on Light Seafoam, Naruto saw in Gaara's eyes the same confusion he once had when he had met Hachiko. He had been confused as to why she was so nice and didn't push him away.

"You reminded me of me." Naruto replised and saw how Gaara's eyes searched his face for lies, but found none.

"No one had ever been nice to me, I hated everyone and was so sure I didn't need anyone. I was going to stop caring, drop my dream until I met her." Naruto saw the sparkling recognition in Gaara's eyes, the Tanuki knew who Naruto was referring to.

"I was angry and confused as to why I felt a tug to her. I followed her around but stayed out of her way, just like you did until I had enough and wanted answers. Sound familiar?" Gaara simply stared at Naruto as kept going on.

"I dragged her into a dark alley and demanded to know why I knew where she was all the time. You know what she did?" Naruto paused and smiled sadly as a few tears slipped past him.

"She offered me candy and introduced herself to me writing on a piece of paper she carried with her. She was the first person to ever sit down and listen to me. She was the first person to believe in my dream to become Hokage." Naruto saw Gaara's passive face break a little.

"When I saw your face after you were down, you reminded me of who I would've become if not for Hachiko. I understood you because you and I, we're not so different. We share the same pain, the only difference is Hachiko-chan saved me because she became my friend," Naruto paused and decided to go out on a limb.

"Ya know, we don't have to be enemies, we could be friends if not rivals. Hachiko-chan once told Haruno who told Sasuke-teme and I, '_Rivals don't have to be right out enemies. A rival also makes a good friend because they understand you_'." Naruto didn't see Gaara react much to what he said, but he did see how behind his light blue green eyes, Gaara was thinking about it.

"See ya around." Naruto turned to exit the infirmary and as he opened the door he bumped into Kakashi and Sasuke who looked around pretending they didn't hear a thing.

"Ma, let's go, Hachiko-chan is waiting for you and we still need to go get Sakura." Naruto nodded at his sensei and Sasuke who had a small smile. As Naruto was about to step out Gaara spoke up.

"Wait." Naruto paused and stared at the redhead who had a slight frown.

"We'll never be friends right off the start because of Hachimitsu. I don't, I'm not sure what these feelings are, or what to make of them." Naruto's face became solemn at hearing Gaara bring up Hachiko.

"But rivals is a start." A small smile broke out on Naruto's face and he nodded to the red-haired boy.

"Then it's Naruto 1 – Gaara 0 ya know."

* * *

**-Inzen-**

Inzen kept his smile firm as Himitsu smiled hanging off the Fire Daimyo's arm, making pleasantries with the Wind Daimyo.

"I heard you have daughter that's single, ah, Inzen-dono happens to be single." Himitsu suggested to the Wind Daimyo who perked up and began to look at Inzen in a new light.

"Really? I assumed Inzen-dono was engaged." Inzen seethed as Himitsu sent him a viciously sweet smile.

"I am not, but I am looking. In fact I have one particular potential candidate, she's young and of a very reputable family." Inzen said and saw Himitsu's smile falter.

"Oh? Young and beautiful I assume?" Inzen smiled broadly.

"Very. In her family a youthful luster is common. Even if she's a bit young, she's got quite the allure." Himitsu's smile was now as fake as his own.

"Oh, I see. My Himitsu is only 8 years younger than I, and she's still lovely as ever." The Fire Daimyo boasted and Inzen saw Himitsu's fake smile change into a proud smile.

"Unless you're into children?" Himitsu asked and then laughed. Inzen's smile faltered a bit.

"I jest." Laughter broke out but Inzen picked up what Himitsu had meant by that. She was warning him to back off.

"Oh, Himi. No Daimyo would take a child bride, that's unscrupulous. Traditions have always stated brides be of child rearing age, which everyone knows is 15 or 16 depending on the customs of one's homeland." The Fire Daimyo elaborated and the Wind Daimyo agreed.

_'She's so fucking clever. No matter. I have always adjusted plans along the way. Hachimitsu Hachiko will be mine. I guess I'll just have her disappear for 3 years.'_

* * *

**A/N: So no Black Zetsu this week. No, today, Inzen is the guy to hate. So feel free to hate on him. Black Zetsu will be returning, next week!**

**So as some of you are aware (peek-a-boo'ers, I got you!), I the original chapter and re-wrote it from scratch just hours ago and added extras. I can say though that now I'm satisfied. So thanks for being patient. **

**My lovely readers thanks for the favorites, the follows, the reviews, the views! I'm just elated every time I get an alert. So thank you for your support! **

**Commentary is up on DeviantArt. There's also more Fan Art by Loveable Otaku, ya'll should go see it and show the girl some love, her latest pieces are just… They leave me speechless. If you have Fan Art you want to share PM me! I've also added another Character List, more on Hanbok and Accessories and the subtle meanings of binyeo with some random spoilers. Seriously go check it out.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: It just barely made the Wed post stamp. No meds will hold off this chapter!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty: Forging a Path**

I paced in the garden waiting for Naruto to arrive. My navy gold leaf embroidered chima skirt billowed as I walked. My hands however played with the dark orange tying ribbon on my eggshell white jeogori shirt. Getting more frustrated by the minute, I began fiddling with the dark amber cuffs of my shirt. Aside from Naruto I was also anxious for Jun-jiji and Uncle Mori's arrival.

Kisaki-mama and Himitsu-obasan had gone to pick up Jun-jiji and Uncle Mori who were discharged from the hospital. Duelo-papa had some of the staff prepare Jun-jiji and Uncle Mori's Quarters. An ANBU (who happened to be the same one overlooking the match, the one with the earthy chakra), dropped by to adjust the entire estate and add in some ramps to facilitate Uncle Mori's new state.

Yui and I were asked to hang out in the garden while the adjustments were done. Nanase-mama was napping, so she couldn't join us at the moment, which was good because I didn't want her to seem me like this, a ball of nerves. Yui sat by the Plum stump, as she played with the white cuffs of her dark red jeogori shirt. I could feel how she was getting tired of my pacing.

"Hachiko-hime they'll be here soon. I'm sure they're taking longer than expected because something came up." I knew not to worry but after seeing Naruto fight Gaara and nearly having my heart leap out of my chest, I just wanted to hold him in my arms. I turned to Yui who now had her hands fiddling with the white norigae tassels hanging of her tying ribbon.

'I can't help it.' I signed. Yui seemed to get an idea as her aura shifted, kind of like brightening up. I stopped pacing and looked at her as she dusted her black chima skirt.

"What if in the meantime we get started on a little training? You know on something manageable. Your Father informed me that you are able to use chakra now. Seeing that the seal on your Physical Energy is gone, I've been thinking, shouldn't making and using Seishin Energy be harder now since you have to hold back your Physical Energy while mixing your Spiritual Energy with the Natural Energy?" I shrugged with uncertainty and that got her attention.

'Um, I've already messed with my Seishin Energy to an extent. So far it has been easy. I deactivated the seal on the charm, but that's sort of an instantaneous action. I haven't tried to mix it for longer periods, like for techniques that constantly require a steady flow of Seishin Energy. Theoretically, you're right. It should be harder but because I've been doing it for a while, it shouldn't be too hard.' I informed her and reasoned. Yui hummed and tilted her head while taping her index finger on her chin.

"We should practice a bit then, see what happens so we know what to work on when we start tomorrow morning." Yui suggested. I agreed and she seemed content with that. I stood across from Yui and closed my eyes to focus on my energies.

"Try to constantly flow Seishin Energy around your hand and stop when it gets too hard." Yui instructed. I nodded and tried my first attempt.

At first, it was easy; I knew how to discern between the two energies within me, just like how I had done it when I deactivated the seal. I pulled the Spiritual Energy outward to my left hand. I then mixed it with Natural Energy and guided it all around my hand, successfully my hand glowed pink. As I pulled a continuous stream for a good 5 seconds I smiled at the ease of it but then I felt something heavy latch onto my Spiritual Energy. Upon the realization it was my Physical Energy, I cut the pink glow as I stopped mixing the Natural Energy. I gaped at my hand, the pink glow was replaced with a ghostly white glow with an eerily glowing black outline. I tried to hold back and attempted to lessen the Physical Energy but it proved difficult for me.

I heard Yui gasp and felt the two ANBU's who were on watch, their chakra's halted in movement, their emotions in alarm and shock. I stared at my black and mostly white eerie glowing hand. It felt powerful and so wrong at first but so right. I had the urge to level out the imbalance and pump out enough Spiritual Energy to see what kind of glow my chakra would give once it was well balanced.

"What is going on?" I was so entranced with my glowing hand that I didn't notice Shisui arrive nor did I notice Yui come closer.

_'It's so pretty but why is everyone so shocked? It's just chakra right?' _

A tap on my shoulder made me jump and my ghostly glowing hand lightly grazed Yui's palm and her chakra depleted, a good chunk taken so quickly and absorbed by me, she emanated for small instant fear. Her face went pale and she buckled into Shisui's arms who moved in beside her immediately. Instantly the ANBU jumped out of their hiding places and hand their weapons out aimed at me. I put out the chakra I slowly began to shake.

_'Fuck! What did I do?'_

I stared in disbelief at my left hand as it shook and the bell charms on my bracelet lightly jingled.

_'Absorption but that's not possible.'_

I looked at Yui in Shisui's arms and she was barely conscious, she was nervous but not for herself, no she was worried for me. I moved my eyes to meet Shisui's, his Sharingan was active and his face was pale. Shisui eyed me and behind his stare there was apprehension, discomfort and uncertainty all aimed at me. The ANBU, I knew for sure were Fū and Torune, they shared the same feelings as Shisui.

_'They're weary of me. I'm weary of me.'_

I controlled my breathing as it started to get erratic.

"What is going on here?" Duelo-papa arrived with the brown haired ANBU that had that earthy feel to his chakra. Duelo-papa looked at me, Yui and Shisui for answers. Shisui ordered Fū and Torune to stand down. Both ANBU nodded and went back to their posts hidden. Those of us that remained we didn't respond. I wasn't sure what happened exactly and was freaking out. Yui and Shisui were at a loss for words.

"I-It's my fault. I asked Hachiko-hime for us to start a small exercise to see the effects of her Physical Energy unsealed on her ability to maintain Seishin Energy for prolonged periods. This wasn't what I had in mind. Her chakra…" Yui managed to say between breaths. She paused after her small ramble, it seemed she was incredulous to what she had witnessed and experienced. Duelo-papa's stare turned to me and there was this soft troubled look in his eyes. I knew my eyes were welling up with tears but I kept them at bay, I was more concerned with what Duelo-papa would think.

_'Am I going to be scolded for what I did to Yui? Come on Hachiko, sign. Tell him it was an accident. Move your damn hands!'_

"I scared her when I called out to her and she… Her hand, where she channeled it, she just slightly touched Yui and absorbed her chakra." Shisui added in but his voice gave away his emotions, he was still trying to logically figure out how I had managed to absorb Yui's chakra.

"A jutsu?" The brown haired ANBU beside Duelo-papa asked and Shisui shook his head.

"No. It's not like that. It's- We need to talk about this some other time, we have company approaching" Shisui then gave a couple of hand signs and the hidden ANBU seemed to relax a bit. I expanded my sensory and sure enough Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Pinke were on their way. Naruto's bright chakra made me a bit nervous.

_'If I hurt Yui… Will my chakra hurt Naruto too?'_

Duelo-papa approached Yui, who was having trouble standing as Shisui held her by the arms, steadying her. One Diagnostic Jutsu later, Duelo-papa was radiating full out worry for Yui. I felt the tug to Naruto and panicked as all of Team 7 entered within my range.

_'My chakra, what if I can never use it because I can't control it?'_

"Shisui, help Yui to her room. I'll have the staff bring her a tea infusion to calm her and help replenish her chakra stores naturally. Giving her a solider pill won't do much for her except make her even more dizzy." Shisui helped Yui walk. Duelo-papa seemed to notice my distress because he turned his attention to me.

"Hachiko, what happened isn't your fault okay." I gave a meek nod and calmed my shaking hands. Duelo-papa gave me a small assuring hug. Yui gave me a small look and signed for me to see.

'He's right it's not your fault. I'll be fine.'

"Kuma, you're dismissed." The brown haired ANBU nodded and shushined away.

"Come on, you can't blame yourself. You had no idea that would happen." Duelo-papa tried again as he petted my hair lightly.

A staff member announced the arrival of Team 7. I mentally braced myself. Hid my panic.

"It's alright. Yui had a bad reaction to your chakra. We'll figure it out together. For now focus on your friends okay? They'll be troubled if they see you like this. Just take it easy." I nodded and he slowly let me go as I got a reign in over my shaking hands.

_'It's okay, I can do this. Uh oh, Naruto's picked up on my distress. It's okay. I can just let him know later.'_

"Hachiko-chan!" Naruto's greet was loud and I could feel the alert in his chakra as he hugged me. He wearing black pants, his black shirt with the Uzumaki insignia and I blinked making sure I was seeing right. He had an unzipped green chunin flack jacket. I blinked and noted Sasuke too had one, he wasn't even wearing shorts anymore, he wore black pants like Naruto but his long sleeve was blue with the Uchiha crests on his shoulders. Pinkie seemed to be the only one without a flack jacket.

'You okay?' Naruto tapped against my back. I buried my head in his neck and tapped against his arm.

'Later.' As I finished, Naruto and I both seemed to freeze. Duelo-papa was opening glaring his once soothing aura completely gone. I sunk my head deeper into Naruto as I felt Duelo-papa's fatherly annoyance.

"Uzumaki unhand my little girl." Duelo-papa said in a sweet menacing tone. Naruto let me go and scratched his cheek.

"Uh, Sorry Duelo-oyaji, it's just that I hadn't seen her since the morniiii-AH!" I elbowed Naruto's side and he shut up. He then realized his mistake. Duelo-papa was now angry.

"Oh?" Kakashi and Sasuke were amused. Pinkie though, she stared between Duelo-papa and Naruto. She avoided looking at me and she felt upset with herself.

'Would you look at the time, I need to entertain the guests and Duelo-papa don't you need to go check on Yui and Nanase-mama.' I tried but Duelo-papa sent me a reprimanding glare.

"No, I think we can do this now. After all no secrets between team mates right?" Oh he was very angry and there was this little impish tone behind his words.

"So Uzumaki, care to share why I found your shirt under my precious daughter's pillow this morning?" Naruto nervously fidgeted under Duelo-papa's stern stare. He then sent me a desperate look for help. Before I could sign to Naruto, Kakashi just had to say something.

"A shirt? Hachiko doesn't collect things does she?" Now everyone was staring at me. I sent Kakashi a small glare.

_'I will get you back for that. Soon.'_

"You mean like a Fangirl?" Sasuke asked not making the situation any better all while sending Naruto and I a small playful smirk. I sent him the same look I sent Kakashi promising a just vengeance.

'I'm not a fangirl! I'm simply an enthusiast, a Naruto Enthusiast thank you very much.' That earned a stifled laugh from Kakashi and a small-repressed chuckle from Sasuke.

"That still doesn't explain how his shirt got under your pillow." Duelo-papa started again. Naruto seemed to firm his resolve because he took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked at him and in his blue eyes, there was not a sign of fear.

"I left it there. I dropped by her room to check on her when I got back last night and she was awake and so upset. She started crying and so I consoled her-"

"By taking your shirt off?" Kakashi asked but Naruto ignored him and kept on going.

"She fell asleep in my arms and my shirt was soaking wet from the tears plus I was dead tired from helping with the clean up in the village. I took off my shirt and must've forgotten I put it under the pillow." Naruto finished. Duelo-papa was a cross between angry and looking at me softly with, his eyes filled with concern.

"While I do appreciate that you were there for Hachiko, I can't just let you get away with having been bare chested with my little girl, unsupervised-" I let go of Naruto's hand and signed for Duelo-papa to back off.

'We didn't do anything. Can't you just let this go, please? It's embarrassing enough that they all have to hear about it and hear your assumptions!' Duelo-papa had the gall to smirk.

"Good. Both of you are now aware that if I catch wind that Naruto is in your room again, I'll be sure to embarrass you both by talking in front of Kisaki-mama or even better, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto and I both stilled. I didn't want Kisaki-mama hearing about that and Naruto didn't want Jiraiya to hear about our _cuddles_.

"Well, if you don't mind I have to go and have a small talk with Yui and Shisui. Kakashi, care to join?" Kakashi jumped at the opportunity given by Duelo-papa.

"Sure. My team seems like they'll be in Hachiko-chan's good hands. Besides, I've been meaning to speak with Shisui about something." I noted how Kakashi had said _something_ and Duelo-papa seemed to understand. As the two adults left I turned my attention to the remaining members of Team 7.

'Come on, let's head to my sitting room.' We reached my private sitting room and immediately Naruto attacked the bowl of ramen that was set for him. I sat beside him and began to pour the tea while admiring the mixed spread of tomato slices, sweets and ramen. Seemed the staff had gotten better with their service.

"Hn. Dobe, you live here now huh?" Sasuke asked. Pinkie was new to this bit of information and she perked up.

"You live here?" Pinke asked and then looked to me for verification. I nodded and I felt her chakra still a bit. She seemed a bit upset.

_'I need to talk to her alone soon. The way her Mom kept her away at the Memorial, I wonder if that's what's bothering her?'_

"Yeah and living here is waaaay better. There's warm water every morning! Oh, and the staff here is really nice. Though I do miss having a cup of ramen every morning, Kisaki-baba forbid the staff from letting me have any for breakfast, somethin' about getting a well balanced meal ya know." I quirked a small smile hearing Naruto call Kisaki-mama, Kisaki-baba. I sort of wondered if he called her that to her face. Sasuke seemed to be a little happy for Naruto. Pinkie though, she was happy but still a bit down.

"Hachiko, you not going to eat sweets?" Naruto asked and I stared at the untouched plate of glazed pastries. Sasuke and Pinkie seemed to become troubled like Naruto.

_'I'm doing a shitty job of hiding that I was shaken up earlier. Get it together Hachiko!'_

'Sorry. I just- It's been a while since we were all gathered ne?' I lied and felt a bit nostalgia coming off of them.

"Mmm, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Pinkie quietly asked. I filed away her sudden shy demeanor. Now I really needed to have a talk with her. I noted how Sasuke lightly looked over at Pinkie and he radiated a bit of concern as he was not use to her acting like this.

'Ah, you two are Chunin now. Congratulations.' I signed and took his attention from Pinkie, who had started to feel his stare and had gotten a bit sadder. Naruto beamed while Sasuke nodded with a small smile.

"I didn't think you noticed but given that your Dad made a commotion about you and the Dobe. Geeze, he moves in and already you two are causing trouble." Sasuke pointed out rather amusedly.

"Hey, we weren't causing trouble. Teme!" Naruto was about to jump over when I put my hand on his shoulder. It seemed the two were still rambunctious as ever. Even if Sasuke had that mark on his shoulder, he was doing a hell of a job to hide its afflictions on him. Pinkie who being rather quiet once more, became a little angry with herself. Sasuke noted it as he looked me in the eyes and lightly looked over to Pinkie. I nodded agreeing that I'd handle it. Sasuke broke the silence that was filled with Naruto slurping down the broth of his ramen, clueless to what was going on with Pinkie.

"Dobe, how about you show me your room. Seeing as how we're going to be doing Chunin Training, it could help to know where you'll be sleeping so I can wake you if needed be." Sasuke suggested. Naruto jumped up at the opportunity to show off his room.

"Oh yeah! Come on Teme! You gotta see how awesome my room is and how amazing my new bed is! We'll be back in a bit." Naruto pecked my cheek making me blush and Sasuke began to tease Naruto on their way out.

Once the door was closed I looked at Pinkie who sat across from me. She was staring at the cup of tea in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry that my mom was so rude to you at the Memorial and that, um, she had the indecency to show up for your grandmother's private serv-" I interrupted her shy, shaky voice as I got up and walked over to her side and sat down. Her green eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

'Don't apologize for your Mother. What she did is on her, not you. Besides, I know you're a good daughter and only did what she asked of you because it's your filial duty to listen to your Mother.' I gave her a small smile and Pinkies face scrunched up and I felt the anger she had for herself spike.

"I'm your best friend and you needed me. I let you down. How are you not angry with me? If I were you, in your position, I'd be furious, especially with all that's being said about you." I stilled and my smiled fell.

'What's being said about me?' I asked and raised a brow. Pinkie inwardly panicked. Unsure of what to say, she was questioning if she had the right to tell me.

"Um, I don't think I should say." I let out a sigh and guessed.

'A lot is being said about me being with Naruto huh? That and how close I am with the Uchiha or how about that I was seen very close with the Kazekage's youngest son? Anything in that area?' I asked and Pinkie still was hesitant. She tilted her head and bit the inside of her cheek before replying.

"T-That's not all of it. Um, Anzai is missing. Right now, you're the biggest suspect they have since it's a known fact you two don't like each other." I stilled.

'She's missing and I'm a suspect? I've been sick and out for the count for the past few days. Why would I kill her? The rumor mill is obviously stupid.' I signed and Pinkie nodded, but she was still angry with herself and suddenly the floodgates opened.

"I know and I was stupid for not standing up for you when the gossiping ladies were at my house. I'm sorry I didn't defend you and I'm just so, pitiful. I'm not even a proper Kunoichi. I can't even properly keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. They're ahead of me by leaps and bounds. I really am just pathetic-" Getting frustrated with her pity-party I punched Sakura square in the cheek, managing to knock out the resentment she felt for herself.

Once she had her eyes green eyes on me, her astonishment openly expressed, I began to sign.

'You're not pathetic. You're a damn good Kunoichi, if you made it to the finals, even if the finals never took place, you made it that far during your first Chunin Exams. That in itself is an accomplishment. Seriously think about all the participants and out of that many, you were one of the top 10 candidates, so don't sell yourself short.' I paused and saw how Pinkie let go of a bit of the anger she aimed at herself.

'You're not a bad friend either. A bad friend wouldn't have visited me at all or apologized for their mother's actions. A bad friend would've added fuel to the gossip behind my back. You didn't do that. Sure you didn't defend me, but that's understandable. I'm guessing these gossiping ladies were important acquaintances of your mother and you had to hold back. I get that, it still doesn't make you a bad friend. So now that you're less angry at yourself, can you tell me why some of your anger is aimed at me?' Pinkie froze until realization washed over her as she probably remembered I could feel her emotions. He brow furrowed and she let out a sigh.

"Sasuke knew before me that Naruto lived here. Kakashi-sensei knew too. I just, I guess I'm a little mad at you that you didn't tell me but now I realize I'm being stupid again. How could you tell me when I haven't been around as much? I'm also being stupid because there's a tiny part of me that's jealous of what you and Naruto have. I guess I shouldn't have listened to Hinata." I blinked once and let out a small soundless incredulous borderline angry laugh.

'You've been talking to Hyūga?' I asked Pinkie as I calmed my temper, that for some reason demanded I do something to Hyūga, but I ignored it.

"Uh, yes. I needed someone to talk to, and she was there when I visited Ino. I didn't mind her around to hear about how I felt horrible about not defending you. Ino suggested I come talk to you and not avoid you. Hinata though, she made a comment that maybe you were partly to blame for the rumors with the way you probably displayed your affection to Naruto. Then we talked about how romantic it would be to have a relationship like the one you and Naruto have. Hinata got all grumpy saying that she felt jealous that you could be so happy while us Kunoichi had other things to focus on besides 'love'. I guess that's where I got my bit of jealousy from."

I let my face relax and let out a long annoyed sigh. Pinkie looked at me, her anger was gone but she still felt bad about her confession.

'Oh Hyūga, I know she doesn't like me because I'm with Naruto and I know she's been pining after him for a while. Do you know how long it takes to get over your first love?' I asked Pinkie and she shook her head.

'You never get over it. Over time it fades but it's always there. Duelo-papa told me that.' Pinkie nodded but was uncertain of what I was getting at, so I elaborated.

'Hyūga's feelings for Naruto will fade but she'll never forget them. I suppose her distaste for me will fade too or not, not like I care but, I admit it bothers me to hear she has strong feelings for Naruto.'

Pinkie now that she was looking at me properly, instead of dodging, she had this inkling feeling and then she spoke up.

"You feel different. It's both heavy and light but there's something else. I'm just not sure what it is." Pinkie pointed out and she focused on me wondering what it was. She had no idea how different I was now. I decided to change the topic.

'I can use chakra now.' Bad topic to bring up. Immediately I felt bad about Yui.

"You don't look excited though. Hachi?" Pinkie asked and I shook my head.

'I am excited but I just remembered how much more I need to add to my training regime.' Not the whole truth but not a complete lie either.

"Ne, if, well when you have time, since Naruto and Sasuke will start Training to learn their Chunin duties and Team 7 will be removed off the rosters, you want to train like we use to?" She asked. I nodded and reached out for a glazed pastry. Just as I bit into it, I felt the tug and turned my head to the door.

"Naruto's coming huh?" I looked to Pinkie who smiled a little playfully.

"Naruto perks up like you do. On our way here, he did that when we got near and Kakashi-sensei commented about how we were within your sensory range." I blushed a little that Pinkie had pieced together something both Naruto and I did.

'I always know when he's around, unless I'm deep in my thoughts, then I block out not only him but everyone. Don't tell him that though.' I signed and the sliding door opened.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled noting that I was sitting beside Pinkie. It seemed seeing her in lighter spirits made him feel a bit better, but that mark on his shoulder was weighing down on him.

"Hey you're eating sweets!" Naruto pointed out and plopped down across from me. Sasuke sat beside Naruto and across from Pinkie. With the mood lighter, we were able to enjoy Naruto's antics as he filled in Pinkie and Sasuke about his control over 'Kyu'. Then Sasuke shared that he could use Chidori and how during the invasion, he took control of a situation when his Chunin superior panicked, hence his promotion.

'Wait, you two can now find a sensei to apprentice under. Anyone in specific you two are looking for?' I curiously asked. Pinkie perked up, it seemed she had wondered about that too.

"Jiji said he has a Jonin that's interested in me. He wouldn't say who though." Naruto started and I smiled on the inside, I knew who that would be, a certain Toad Sage.

"Hn. Shisui-nii has had me marked to be his apprentice for a while now." I knew that wouldn't happen. Coni (**Co**llective **Ni**a), assured me Sasuke would become the Snake Charmer. Orochimaru, one way or another, would be the one to teach him as it was a fixed point in time.

_'Coni said something about events leading up to a Fixed Point could change but not the Fixed Point itself. Maybe, there's a way to prevent Sasuke from Defecting. What did happed to Orochimaru?'_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sasuke directed a question at Pinkie.

"What about you Haruno? While we're off for Chunin Training, what will you be doing? I know Kakashi will be doing high rank missions since the village is low in personnel." Pinkie looked rather determined as she began to reply.

"Anko-sensei said I had too perfect Chakra control and that my memory is really good for complicated stuff like learning Iryo-ninjutsu. I already asked Kakashi-sensei if I could enlist in the Medic Corps as a trainee. They take just about anyone and the hospital is short on staff." I smiled at how Pinkie on her own chose the medic route, with a few suggestions from Anko of course.

"Hey, by the time Team 7 comes together after our separate training, we'll be the perfect oiled machine! A medic, a teme and a –ow!" Sasuke rapped the top of Naruto's head.

"A dobe." Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence. I started to lightly laugh. Pinkie and Sasuke froze.

_'Oops.'_

"You just laughed?" Pinkie asked and Sasuke nodded. I scratched my cheek and then they both turned to Naruto.

"You now about this!" Pinkie and Sasuke yelled/asked at the same time.

_'Cute. This ship is basically shipping itself.'_

"Uh, yeah. Hachiko-chan wanted it to be a surprise. Ah!" Sasuke thumped Naruto's head again and was about to do it again. I got angry at how he was treating Naruto. The first time I let it slide but two in a row. Nope.

"Ya!" Sasuke turned to me and blinked. I had my frown and Naruto beamed.

'Stop hitting him Uchiha.' I signed and Sasuke lowered his hand while Naruto brightly smiled at me.

"H-Hachi, have you've been taking speech therapy?" Pinkie asked and I nodded.

'I'm not confident in my voice. I still have to get use to it and I can do sentences but I want to get rid of my stutter. Tell no one. I mean it. I want this a secret for as long as possible. I like people underestimating me. That and they forget I'm mute not deaf. What? They say more than they mean to.' I signed my reasons as they stared at me questioningly. Pinkie nodded assuring me she'd keep it a secret. Sasuke though he was staring at me, assessing my words and actions before he too agreed to keep it a secret.

"Your voice is soft," Sasuke started. I raised a brow as he looked thoughtful in his Uchiha-esque way.

"It lacked firmness. Kind of like Hyūga's voice. Her voice is light." I frowned and crossed my arms. Pinkie sent a reprimanding glare at Sasuke who didn't fully realize that currently, Hyūga was not in my good graces.

"Nah! Hinata-chan's voice is whispery but my Hachi has um, a tinkling soft sound when she laughs and when she speaks it's, don't know the word for it but it's nice ya know." My cheeks felt warm at Naruto's words. Pinkie obviously thought Naruto was being romantic and did the right thing in brushing Hinata aside. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his aura reflected pure amusement and there was this mischievous aura behind it.

"Familiar with her voice huh? I wonder how you got a sample of Hachimitsu's voice in different ranges." I blinked making sure I heard right. S-Sasuke was making a suggestive reference. Naruto and I blushed heavily, while Pinkie simply was taken a back.

"What? Am I right? I am right." Sasuke stared at both Naruto and I. Pinkie started to laugh while Naruto stared at me and his eyes narrowed. He turned to Sasuke and pushed his shoulder with both hands.

"Out Teme! Only I get to tease my Hachi." Naruto started and Sasuke let out a small laugh. I shook off of my blush as I felt Duelo-papa and Kakashi approach the sitting room.

"Oh, here you three are. My, I didn't compliment you today Hachiko-chan." Kakashi eye-smiled and I felt my blush return. Duelo-papa sent Kakashi a small look and Naruto groaned.

"No, don't you start!" Naruto went off on Kakashi who had no idea Sasuke's teasing already riled up Naruto.

Team 7 left after a while, Kakashi was taking his team out for a meal before the team was officially off the rosters. Kakashi managed to tease me one last time before he left by suggesting that next time Naruto snuck into my room, I hide his shirt under the bed not the pillow. Duelo-papa got a bit riled from that and Naruto, didn't say anything but inwardly he agreed with Kakashi I supposed.

While Duelo-papa and I stood at the gates alone after seeing Team 7 leave, he turned to me and spoke.

"Kisaki-mama should arrive soon. Keep your sensory open for Shisui. He left with her to provide security. Sandaime wants to be sure there's no one crowding your Jun, seeing as the whole village is now aware that he's a Sarutobi by blood." I nodded and we moved to the main hall where Nanase-mama was talking to a service staff member before dismissing them.

"I heard Team 7 visited. Had a nice time with your friends?" Nanase-mama asked me and I nodded. I noted how the three little balls of charka got so active whenever she spoke.

"Good. Ah." Nanase-mama paused and Duelo-papa moved to fuss over her. It was a cute sight.

"Nana? You okay?" Nanase-mama grabbed Duelo-papa's hand and mine, then placed them on her stomach. I could feel movement underneath my hand and I focused and felt the three chakras struggle to feel to where my hand and Duelo-papa's hand was. It was like the little goops knew our hands were there.

'Hello.' I tapped against her stomach and the three moved frantically. Nanase-mama let out a laugh. I moved my hand away and looked at Duelo-papa, who had a dumb warm smile on his face.

'Are hey always active like this?' I asked. Nanase-mama nodded.

"As of late, ever since moving into the estate, they've been very active. I've noticed that around you they move quite a lot and when your Dad's around, well, let's say they don't stop moving until he either touches my stomach or talks." I smiled and wondered if the three triplets were sensors. Before I could ask, I turned quickly to the entrance. Shisui and the ANBU escorts had appeared, hiding no doubt. Then Kisaki-mama's signature followed along with Himistu-obasan, Jun-jiji, Mitsubachi and Uncle Mori.

"They're here huh? Come let's greet them." Duelo-papa suggested. We walked to stand at the entrance of the Estate and the gates opened. My heart felt heavy at the sight. Kisaki-mama pushed Jun-jiji in his wheelchair and beside them Himitsu-obasan rolled in Uncle Mori in his wheelchair.

Uncle Mori's grey eyes connected to mine and he immediately relaxed. It was as if he was anxious before. His long wavy black hair tied loosely and he wore dark blue baji pants and a dark blue durumagi overcoat with rose gold embroidery on the neckline. He smiled a little and I noted his grey eyes were tearing up. Jun-jiji next to him, was dressed in a dark black durumagi overcoat with gold embroidery on the neckline, lined in white. His long golden hair was down. What got me the most was that his brown eyes, I knew I'd never see them again. There were white bandages wrapped around his eyes.

I had a small flashback. His eyes from _that _day… That was a sight I'd never forget. I pushed the thoughts away and slowly walked towards him. I knelt in front of Jun-jiji. I put my hand on his hands that rested on his lap. I felt how lost, how hard this was for him. Tears slipped past my eyes. I tapped lightly against his hands.

'Jun-jiji, welcome home.' I managed and I let out a shaky breath.

"H-Hachiko?" Jun-jiji asked. I tapped against his hands to confirm it was indeed me. He let out at relieved cry. His hands lightly traced up my arms and reached my face, where he lightly felt my face, as if memorizing. I felt this sad longing and this struggle to perceive. I knew for sure, he was trying hard to match my face as he remembered it to what his hands felt.

"I was so afraid. I though I was going to lose you too." I hic'ed and his hands somehow managed to brush my tears away.

"Let's move on inside. Jun and Mori will need to rest and take their medication." Kisaki-mama instructed and I slowly got up and Jun-jiji let me go. Duelo-papa put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Nanase-mama took my hand and held it protectively.

"Where is Yui?" Himitsu-obasan asked and I stilled and looked at Duelo-papa. He didn't look nervous at all but I noted he went into medic mode.

"She wasn't feeling well earlier and she had a small loss of energy. I had her rest in her room." Duelo-papa simply said. Kisaki-mama accepted Duelo-papa's answer but Himitsu-obasan, she wasn't satisfied.

"Very well. Let's get moving." Kisaki-mama said and pushed Jun-jiji into the Estate with Himitsu-obasan not too far behind with a pouting Uncle Mori who wanted to roll himself in but Himitsu-obasan ignored his requests. Duelo-papa followed them while Mitsubachi approached Nanase-mama and I.

"We ran into your boyfriend's team. Hey, do you know if their Sensei has a crush or something on Mother? He was bashful and seemed pretty familiar with her." Now that was news to me.

_'Kakashi having a crush on Himitsu-obasan, now that's something to look into.'_

"Is it true you're to start training again?" Mitsubachi asked snapping me out of my musing.

'Yes.' I lightly signed.

"Oh, perhaps Mitsubachi-kun would like to join you. Right?" Nanase-mama asked and Mitsubachi nodded. He emitted interest as she began to speak.

"Training by myself is pretty useless if I can't measure myself against another." Mitsubachi pointed out. I agreed.

'Sure, you can join me but you'll have to get use to one other person. My friend, Pi-ah I mean Haruno Sakura will be joining us.' Mitsubachi radiated a bright smile and then a bit of excitement, the kind that gave away his playful nature.

"A girl? She cute? Like Hyūga Hinata cute or more so, give me something to-" I tensed up hearing Hyūga's name again. I stalked off rudely and headed to the garden. I knew better than to go to Jun-jiji's quarters. I sat beside the plum tree stump and glared at the blades of grass.

_'Why am I so bothered today? First the accident with Yui, then dealing with Pinkie who was a mess of anger until I got her to vent and then Hyūga is brought up not once but three times. Three times she's been mentioned when before she's not mentioned at all… I can't call it a coincidence but I should. I swear if someone else brings her up...' _

I noted that there was something more in the air. A change, a radical one. Hyūga, being mentioned, her strange behavior that Sakura had commented about, then there were other things like my chakra. Team 7 being disbanded. Naruto a chunin. Sasuke a chunin.

_'So many changes. Not all bad but I can't help but feel that there's one more thing left before this feeling settles and I'm 100% sure it has to do with Black Zetsu's offer. I don't take it, I'm doomed with dangerous chakra. I take it, I'm screwed either way, since I'll be at the devil's mercy.'_

"You still beating yourself up for something that was an accident?" Shisui, who was standing right beside me, startled me once more. I sent him a small glare and he approached me and plopped down on the grass.

'Gee thanks for bringing that back.' I let out a small sigh and felt a small headache coming on. I untied the ribbon in my hair and undid my braid as let my hair down.

"Hachiko, if that wasn't bothering you, what really was?" Shisui asked and I grimaced. Instead I decided to vent a little, starting with my second biggest concern.

'I… My chakra scares me.' I admitted to the one thing I didn't want anyone to know but felt that with Shisui, I could trust him. He went still and he got up.

"How about we take this talk somewhere private." He suggested and I nodded. As he helped me up, upon skin contact I felt an onslaught of hidden emotions that brought up four different words to best describe them; Apprehension, Concern, Principle and Uncertainty.

I led Shisui to my private sitting room. Upon entering I quickly sealed the room off. He became attentive to my every move until I sat down. He then sat down across from me and relaxed.

"So, why does your chakra scare you?" He asked. I noted he was neutralizing his emotions, probably to get a better hold of them and keep a logical mind about what I was going to say.

'My chakra, at first I was hesitant but then as I kept it going, I liked it. The way it felt in my hand and to be honest it felt good but,' I paused and stared at my left hand and clenched my fist before carrying on.

'It scared me because it felt good. I had no control over the physical energy and in that moment I didn't care that I didn't have control. It wasn't until Yui nearly collapsed that I realized how dangerous my chakra is. How am I supposed to control something that I'm starting to be hesitant to try? What if I can never control it and what if I have to-' I paused abruptly and bit my lip.

"Have to what Hachiko?" Shisui asked as I debated on whether to tell him.

_'If I tell him what's really bothering me, he'll be angry that I kept it from him and will get all fussy. I don't tell him and he'll find out and still get mad. Might as well nip this one in the butt.'_

'Um, Black Zetsu visited last night.' I paused as I felt his anger spike along with his vigilance.

"What! There were ANBU around. How the hell did-" I clapped and got his attention.

'Black Zetsu cannot be detected by means of chakra. I can only sense him based off his icky malicious emotions and he sort of makes me sick. Anyways, when I woke up, there were seals around my room and in one corner there must have been a spot that kept him hidden from me because I couldn't sense him. Not until he phased out of the ground.' With each word signed, Shisui's irritation grew.

"What did it want?" Shisui asked cold and cut.

'To teach me how to use my chakra.' Shisui now openly frowned.

"You said 'No' right? Tell me you said 'No'." Shisui demanded I huffed.

'I didn't say anything. I have a week to think about it.'

"You're going to say 'No'. You can't handle something like this. Any other ninja could but you," Now I got annoyed with him.

'Just because I'm a civilian doesn't mean I can't handle it. I know I can. Besides whether I accept or not is none of your concern.' Shisui was now fully pissed and he put his hands on my shoulder, his sharingan blazing red.

"You are my charge. You accept and I can't protect you. You accept and you're openly accepting to be affiliated with an S-Rank Criminal. You'll become an enemy of the village." I knew he had a point but I had one too. I touched his face, his expression calmed a bit. I knew it was a tough choice I was going to make. I knew the implications, as they had haunted my dreams, but at this very point one thing was true. There was no other way the benefits outweighed the costs.

'I'm going to do what I have to do even if I have to join hands with the devil and become the enemy, so be it.' I lightly tapped against his cheeks and his hard look came back.

"No. I'll just make sure you're never left alone. Yui-"

'You'd be willing to put her in danger? Black Zetsu will have no problem disposing of her.'

"You're putting everyone at risk. You're putting your clan at risk. If the council finds out that you're apprenticing under an S-Rank criminal, they'll boot your clan out." He lightly shook my shoulders and I tried to pry his hold off but failed. Using the Clan Card wouldn't' work on me and he had to know that. I dropped my head down and tapped against his hands on my shoulders.

'My clan is safe, the village will have to think thrice before booting my clan out. If the Hachimitsu walk away, so does all the income and investment into the village. If I have to, I'll bleed the village dry until it spirals down into an economic depression.' Shisui let go of my shoulders. He stood up and backed away.

'I might seem like a monster but that's what will happen if I don't get my way. Call me spoiled if you will, but that's just how it is. I know what I'm risking but I also know ways to make sure I don't lose it all.' I signed and Shisui's irritation turned on me.

"Listen to yourself. You're mad." I stood up and exploded in a very emotionally loaded rant.

'I'm doing what anyone in my position would do. Where else am I going to learn to use this stupid chakra?! You? You're afraid of it. Just like the ANBU. I've noticed it. Ever since I woke up, I've felt their uneasiness around me. The chakra incident today, that only added fuel to it. Yui, there was a small moment, that tiny instant in which I touched her. She froze in fear. I'm doing what's best for everyone around me. I might not be a ninja, but I'm a miko. I do what I must to maintain the balance of good and bad. That's my duty. Black Zetsu is my target. That little shit has been manipulating history for centuries. Meddling in my past lives, in Naruto's past lives, with the Uchiha, the Senju. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to learn from Black Zetsu and find its weakness. If I fail, everything will fall to chaos and I can guarantee there will be 4th Shinobi World War with Sasuke and Naruto will be at the center of it.'

Shisui had frozen up completely. His anger was gone but it was boiling his chakra.

"You're just like Itachi. Taking the world on your shoulders and for what? So that you'll be treated unjustly despite all the good you're doing that no one else knows of?" I smiled sadly and nodded.

'For Naruto, for my friends, my family, I'd walk a dark path.' Shisui slowly approached me and when he was right before me he let out a small sad smile.

"You should've been born an Uchiha with that kind of mindset." His anger was gone now. His hand moved to the top of my head. I looked up and Shisui's sharingan was gone but there was this profound sadness behind his eye.

"You're right, it's your decision. Whatever you chose, just know, I won't desert you." There was a melancholic feeling and this deep agony behind Shisui's words. I let out a long sigh and let him have it, the bit I was holding back about Sasuke now that I had a plan to keep Sasuke a Konoha Nin, and spare Naruto from the sorrow that would follow should Sasuke defect.

'There's something more I have to tell you.' Shisui became still.

'Until I can get a better grasp on my Seishin Energy, I won't be able to fully help Sasuke. I know I can figure out a way to remove that stupid curse mark but without control over my Physical Energy it's next to impossible.'

"You can remove it? So Sasuke won't have to worry about struggling with the mark and it's influence?" Shisui asked desperately wanting to hear something good. I had to shake my head.

'I can but won't be able to until I have some sort of control over the three energies in me but even if I do manage it, we'll be out of time. Even with that seal he has on it, the curse mark is draining at his chakra and his sanity. He's struggling with it now, in 3 years how do you think he'll be if he's not trained on how to control it?' Shisui seemed to catch my drift and shook his head, denial overtaking him.

"No. I don't want him anywhere near Orochimaru."

'But he's your only shot until I get my seishin energy control up to the level I had it.' Shisui let out a long breath.

"So you're taking that deal not only for Naruto but for Sasuke's sake too?" Shisui asked and I nodded.

'I promised Sasuke I'd find a way to remove it. As I am now, I'm not going to be able to fulfill that promise. About 3 years is my estimated time on getting my seishinjutsu to standard maybe 2 ½ but that's pushing it.'

"That still doesn't mean I want that snake around Sasuke." Shisui countered adamantly.

_'Push come to shove, I have to let him know about the potential and probable path.'_

'You do what you have to do but regardless, Sasuke will go to him with our without you and more than likely do something stupid like help Orochimaru escape.'

"What? Sasuke wouldn't… Unless he already knows what the seal is doing to him. You're letting me know to prevent Sasuke from leaving, from becoming a missing nin." Shisui pointed out in realization.

'Sasuke's apprenticeship under the Sanke Sannin is fixed. So like I said, regardless of your approval. It's happening. I'd rather he have yours and Hiruzen-jiji's support. To keep him tied to the village than have him become a Missing Nin.' Shisui seemed frantic and then his black eye connected with mine.

"I need to head back to Sandaime-sama."

'You're going to tell him everything aren't you?' I asked and Shisui nodded.

"He has a right to know. He'll have the final say on how to approach you professionally but like I said, regardless of my orders, I won't completely abandon you, not when now I know you're doing this to benefit the village, Naruto and Sasuke. No matter what happens though, I'll always be on your side." I wasn't sure what to make of his words.

I unsealed the room and Shisui left. I stayed behind and felt this deep anguish. Deep down, I knew I had let down Shisui with my stubborn decision but Coni was right, the knowledge from Black Zetsu would be useful. I would not let of this opportunity slip away.

* * *

-Later that Day-

Dinner was a strange ordeal. Jun-jiji although home didn't join the family dinner, neither did Uncle Mori, who chose to have dinner in private with Jun-jiji. I wanted to join them but Kisaki-mama prevented me and insisted that Jun-jiji needed time to adjust to his blind state. I did drop by his room and spend a bit of time with him before he shooed me way to join the family in the dining room.

Yui, who was feeling better, joined the family for dinner. She sat next to me with Naruto on my other side. Jiraiya joined us on Kisaki-mama's insistence. I hadn't seen the Ero-sannin as of late. I noted how he often would send me a puzzled look when he wasn't going gaga for Himitsu-obasan, who I knew relished on the attention, Mitsubachi though, I found it curious that he wasn't overprotective over Himitsu-obasan. Instead it was like he was use to it. As dinner came to a close Kisaki-mama spoke up.

"I have filed a request in the missions office. You have seen it correct?" Kisaki-mama asked Jiraiya. I looked to the white haired sannin who nodded.

"I have and have accepted. Though finding Tsunade-hime will be difficult. I have a request. You see, I've taken up an apprentice who's meant to start his Chunin Training and I was wondering if you would allow for my apprentice to join the trip and possibly lead this mission, for experience, I'll still be overhead watching over the gaki but it would make a good learning experience." Kisaki-mama showed great curiosity and so did Himitsu-obasan. Naruto though froze and eyed Jiraiya carefully.

"Tell me, who is this apprentice?" Kisaki-mama asked and Jiraiya smiled widely, I caught a fleeting emotion: Success.

"Chunin Uzumaki Naruto." Now Naruto was in shock and he pointed to himself.

"Me? You! You're the one Jiji said had interest in me!" Naruto declared. Mitsubachi stared at Naruto in awe.

"You're going to train under a legend?" Mitsubachi was now in deep thought and I couldn't help but see the gears in his head cranking out the political advantages Naruto would have by being the student of a Sannin.

"Well if it's Naruto-kun, then I don't mind he take head of the mission. In ways it'll help greatly improve his relation with Jun. Filial piety and such. Good story too once he's officially part of the Clan." Kisaki-mama mused. Mitsubachi interrupted her musing to add his own two cents.

"Grandmother, you've forgotten that he's mentoring under a Sannin." Kisaki-mama agreed with Mitsubachi. I looked over at Naruto who seemed hyped over leading this mission paid for by Kisaki-mama.

"So, why are we looking for this Tsunade-lady?" Naruto asked. I smiled a little and had to wonder if he really didn't pay attention during his history lessons in the Academy.

"Tsunade-hime, aside from being the last Senju and grand-daughter of Shodaime Hokage, she's one of the Legendary Sannin, like Jiraiya. However, I want her to be found to hire her for her medical expertise. I believe she can heal sons." Kisaki-mama simply said. I wondered what Kisaki-mama was hiding. There was more left unsaid.

"Hm, okay. Don't worry Kisaki-baba, we'll get her back before you know it." I gaped at Naruto's use of his endearing name for Kisaki-mama who smiled and laughed a bit. Duelo-papa proceeded to reprimand Naruto for it. Dinner was a strange ordeal but as the night came to a close, I realized, Naruto would be leaving and felt a bit sadden.

As the evening crept up. Duelo-papa had the audacity to have the ANBU on guard keep an eye out on my room and prevent Naruto from sneaking in. To Naruto's dismay, there was no goodnight kiss but I did however manage to give him a few pecks on the cheek to piss off Duelo-papa.

* * *

-Next Day-

I woke up bright and early. I planned to get back to training but for it I'd need something comfortable. I ransacked my closet and found nothing suitable for training. All my fancy hanbok was stocked and all my regular wear was gone. Before I could do anything else I felt the tug from my window, I neared it and Naruto jumped in. he was wearing a dark orange long sleeve with the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulders. His black pants were taped down and his chunin flack jacket was zipped halfway up.

I took in his new look and Naruto smiled.

"The ANBU from last night had a shift change. Hehehe, these ones didn't have orders to keep me away." I noted he had a brown pack that he set down.

'You're leaving.' I signed upset over the fact that he was going on a mission. Naruto nodded meekly. He approached me and his hands cupped my face. While his thumbs traced my cheeks.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised, but I knew better. It would be about a month before he came back. He nuzzled my face and riled up the butterflies in my stomach.

"Come on, send me off with a smile please?" I looked at him and captured his lips. He groaned and I let his lips go.

'You know how I feel about missions.' I tapped against his back. I knew this mission would, well should be easier now that Orochimaru was captured but to be honest, my biggest concern was the unknown. Originally this mission, helped Naruto grow, it was one of those things that I knew was fixed. This mission represented a milestone for him, meaning, that if the danger didn't come from Orochimaru, it would come from somewhere else.

"I know, it's hard on you. Like it's hard for me to leave you. Now though more than ever ya know. I can feel how worried you area and I don't want to leave with you worrying." I let out a small sigh and lightly pecked his lips.

'Okay I'll send you off with a smile but only if you promise me that when you get back, we go on a date.' I tapped against his neck and Naruto flashed a smile and frantically nodded.

"I. Promise." He said between small kisses and I smiled for him. I felt him give into his desire and he captured my lips lightly biting until I gave him full entry. To which he dominated me, because I was too busy melting in his arms. A knock got him to let me go. I froze as I heard the voice behind the door.

"Gaki! I don't have all day for you to give your girl a goodbye make out." I blushed heavily and Naruto glared at the door.

"I'm comin!" Naruto picked up his pack and turned to me once more for a final kiss. He pulled away and I watched him takeoff on his first mission as a Chunin. As I turned my attention back to my wardrobe I felt a slight nausea at the pit of my stomach. Naruto was still within the Estate and so was Jiraiya. The ANBU were still hiding out, only this time I noted that it was Sai and Hua who were on duty.

_'Black Zetsu wouldn't dare come now. Would he? He said a week!'_

From the ground before me White Zetsu emerged, I expected a half-a-Zetsu but got a full White Zetsu with white plant like spikes and green around his waist. I took a step back and noted Black Zetsu was nowhere around, as the malicious feelings and nauseas were light, meaning traces of Black Zetsu were on White Zetsu. I his felt hatred aimed at me but also this uneasiness.

"The weeks isn't over but Doku-Zetsu would like to know if you've made your choice yet or are you still playing hard to get?" White Zetsu seemed to be a bit snarky but also that uneasiness; it was a nice to know I had that kind of feeling over him/it.

'Hard to get? That means?' White Zetsu circled me, clearly not happy with me.

"I don't see what Doku-Zetsu or the Elder saw in you. You have a nice scent, agreed easily, like any flower worthy of pollination but you lack color, still immature aside from the potential. The flowers speak of you highly, especially that poor plum stump."

'You can talk to flowers?' I asked and White Zetsu narrowed his eyes on me.

"Yes. So can you, haven't you tired to listen properly? No matter, I don't care. What's your answer?" I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

'I accept his generous offer.' I signed hiding my bitterness with my determination. White Zetsu grinned widely.

"You've just made Doku-Zetsu's day. Bye bye Flower." White Zetsu phased away and I moved to sit on my bed. I had put up a brave front but knew deep down, I was fucking terrified. I had just sold my soul.

_'For Naruto. Eye on the prize.'_

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Black Zetsu's elation toward Little Black Flower's choice was the biggest understatement of the year. Black Zetsu was on cloud nine. He was so much closer to getting his Mother out of her imprisonment. White Zetsu had returned with the news and now things were just going to go smoother.

"No biju chakra was used? What kind of fucking fight was that?" Hidan complained. The Zetsu had filled in the Akatsuki on the fight between the two biju that had taken place in the old Shodaime Containment Rooms.

**"It seems that Little Flower's seal on the Ichibi, keeps it from affecting its jailor and the Kyūbi, that one is one to worry about. He beat the Ichibi Jinchūriki and made it out with minor lesions." **Black Zetsu didn't mind screwing the Kyūbi's brat. After all, the brat deserved it for marking Little Black Flower.

"Yes, the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki will need to be observed heavily taking out fellow Jinchūriki is no easy feat, inexperienced or not. Kisame, Itachi have you reached Konoha?" The pseudo leader, Pein asked the hologram represented duo.

"We're a day away. In the meantime, there's word that the Kyūbi's is on the move. Do we intercept or carry on with gathering intel?" Itachi asked. Black Zetsu knew the Uchiha kept reserved over what he knew about Little Black Flower, but he'd slip soon. After all, Uchiha Itachi was far from perfect.

"Carry on as planned. Zetsu, monitor the Kyūbi' so we have a full clear image of the Jinchūriki's strength." Pein ordered. Black Zetsu knew he'd have White Zetsu follow the Kyūbi's brat, while he himself would follow Itachi and bounce between him and Little Black Flower. Perhaps luring the Uchiha by dangling information would work well too.

**_'I wonder how Itachi will react when he finds I'm teaching Little Black Flower? Better yet, I think I'll let him catch us during a lesson. Yes.'_**

* * *

**_A/N: Guest Reviewer + New Readers, YES! I do weekly updates. The plan is every Wednesday unless stuff comes up. Then I change it up and typically I post my excuses on Deviant Art. Seriously check my profile for the link/spoiler._**

**_Speaking of change up. The commentary on DeviantArt from now on will be posted after the Chapter is up. Got it? Good._**

**_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you agree or disagree with Hachiko's choice. I'm curious about the opinions. Hate the SasuSaku? Let me know. Mad that I lightly bashed Hinata? Let me know aaaafter you read the commentary. I has plans for Hinata's character to grow from he shy caterpillar state and into a vivacious Butterfly._**

**_There's a new poll up. The old one is closed and you all voted for Weed Killer as the method to use to kill off Black Zetsu. Not sure why, that choice won but I find it hilarious. Black Zetsu isn't a plant, that be White Zetsu but meh, maybe the Weed Killer will give Black Zetsu a hangover and that's close to death, am I right?_**

**_Letting you know, there's more Fan Art by Lovable Otaku, who's just damn amazing, go check it out._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_-Anbu_**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: It's late... I failed but on the brightside at least it's out now right?**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty-One: Hurt and Protect**

After White Zetsu's visit, I tried to focus on figuring out what to wear for training but my thoughts went back to what White Zetsu had said.

_'__Playing hard to get… It's almost as if Black Zetsu likes me and that's impossible. Black Zetsu loves only his mother, Kaguya.'_

Shaking my thoughts I ransacked the closet as I noted that all my training Hanbok wasn't where it was supposed to be. I rummaged through and made a complete mess as I tossed different garments around searching for the brown chima skirts and the cotton colored jeogori shirts I used for training but they were all missing.

Yui arrived a shortly after. She stood at the door and gasped at the clutter of clothes tossed about. She was looking better, than yesterday but still I couldn't help but feel a bit bad. I took solace on the fact that her ensemble for the day was on point and that meant a lot since if she had the energy to get ready. She was clearly much better. Her dark hair was up as usual. Her lips were painted red to match her chima skirt. Her jeogori shirt though, it was white with a black see through fabric over it. The white sleeve cuffs had dark blue flowers embroidered. I picked up as her surprise turned into annoyance, I assumed it was from the mess I had made.

"Hachiko-hime, what are you looking for?" Yui asked as she picked up a bundle of red, green, orange and teal chima skirts from the floor. I turned and signed.

'My training hanbok. You feeling better?' I asked a little guilty from both being the reason she collapsed yesterday and now for tossing my clothes around. Yui set the pile of chima skirts on my bed and turned to me. She approached me and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I assure you, I am fine. I feel much better and although I did get scared at first, I want you to know it's not your fault. I promise, we'll find a way to figure out this whole chakra absorption ability." The honesty behind her words guilt tripped me further. She didn't know, she'd never know, that I took on Black Zetsu's offer. She'd never know and I truly hoped Shisui didn't fill her in on it.

'Okay.' I signed just to make her believe I felt better. Yui let out a sigh. She looked behind me at the now empty armoire. Her exasperation, although well hidden was making me feel a bit bad. Yui had managed to neatly have all my clothes well organized and it was a good system she set up to find my chima and jeogori fast only to have me destroy it. It was bad enough she organized my things, but now she had other duties since her title changed, she was still no longer just Lady-in-Waiting now she had the highest position of the service staff, the closest position of power a non-Hachimitsu could get within the Clan, the title _Chief Lady of the Estate, _or just _Lady Yui._

"I'll get the staff to fold and I'll just re-organize these later." Yui spoke up as she pushed aside a pile of colorful jeogori shirts and more chima skirts. It seemed she was getting use to her new position just fine.

"Himitsu-sama had all your training hanbok thrown out. Some had irreparable tears and there were a few skirts that were very worn out." I frowned and let out an indignant huff.

'What am I supposed to train in? Now that I think about it, where are my senbon? Where's my bow?' I asked. Yui walked over and the tatami mat next to the armoire, she pressed the corners and the mat popped up. Underneath there was a compartment with my set of senbon, my bow, arrows and various bottles of ink, brushes and scrolls.

"Shisui had this installed, he said it would benefit you greatly and so that the staff wouldn't mix up your special ink with the regular stuff or get hurt with your weapons." I nodded at the ingenuity of it but pouted realizing I had nothing to train in anymore.

'I still wish my training hanbok had been salvaged. I can't train in my silk clothes, Kisaki-mama would kill me if I ruined them.' I explained to Yui who nodded.

"Perhaps this is the perfect excuse to go out? I had already planned to go out and post on the employment bulletin the open positions within the Estate Staff. We can visit a fabric shop and get some training hanbok tailored for you?" I gave Yui a small smile.

'Actually, that sound's nice. It'll give me the excuse necessary to check out the village and the progress on the re-building process. I need to get back to managing my investments, the end of the 2nd Quarter means a meeting in Wave will take place soon and I want to be prepared for anything.' Yui nodded and from a pile of clothes, she picked out my clothes for the day.

A double layered chima skirt; the top layer a dark green and the second layer with only 8cm peeking, a pearl white fabric. Embroidered on the green skirt was a large golden orchid flower on the left side. Then she paired it with a bubblegum pink jeogori shirt that I was sure Yui chose as some form of punishment for making a mess. The left sleeve had golden orchids reaching the elbow. The front of the shirt had the same orchids but mostly to the right going up to the shoulder. The tying ribbon was black, to my utter joy, I could've sworn she almost reached over for the pastel pink ribbon.

As Yui brushed and braided my hair into a side plait fishtail, I noted this small worry coming off her.

"Hachiko-hime, I have to admit I'm a bit worried. There are certain rumors flying about and I don't want-"

'I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Pinkie filled me in on the rumors.' I assured her. I felt Yui go a bit somber.

"It's not those rumors about you and Naruto-kun that bother me. It's the one's about that Anzai girl, the one that's still missing. I haven't scoped out the village or how they'd react towards you. While I know I can protect you, there's that threat Daimyo Inzen poses to you. Even if he's out of the village, I'm sure he's heard of the rumors and I can't help but feel that this outing will only add to his plan of action, whatever it maybe." Yui clarified and I let out a sigh. Inzen was a problem I wasn't taking as serious as I should have.

'I see. Let's still try this outing. Why don't we make it a usual thing? It's the perfect tracking set up. I get the feeling Inzen will have hired someone to track mine and the Clan's movements.' I rationalized. Yui's somber feel turned focused and protective.

"Yes, I've assumed that as well. I'll have the ANBU informed to keep an eye on any one strange following us during our stroll." I agreed. Yui tied off the braid with a black ribbon with pink and gold stitching.

Breakfast, felt sort of sad, aside from the emotions in the room. The night before, so many people were missing. Naruto was out of the village. Yui didn't stay for Breakfast, as she was in charge of making sure Uncle Mori and Jun-jiji were eating properly. Duelo-papa had an early shift at the hospital and so it was just Nanase-mama, Kisaki-mama, Himitsu-obasan, Mitsubachi and I. After we finished eating, Himitsu-obasan had announced her departure from the start dragging down the mood.

I then noticed how she was dressed in her best traveling attire. She wore her pearl white dangui jeogori with gold and red flowers and her two layered chima skirt, the top layer red with gold embroidery and the 2nd layer, although only good 8cm were visible, it stood out as it was white and had red stitching. Despite her lovely attire and beauty, behind her appearance was a blaring sadness.

Kisaki-mama had this downhearted aura, no surprise. Mitsubachi though, he was a mix of excited and unsure, which was strange because Mitsubachi was always so sure of himself. I then realized he wasn't dressed for travel.

Mitsubachi was dressed in yungbok, the clan guard training attire. His overcoat that looked like robe/dress, the cheolik was all in dark blue. The waist strap was plain black with a white strip running through the middle. He wore black pants, hardly seen due to the long battle robe. His blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Around his forehead he wore a dark blue bandana with a small white lotus flower stitched in the middle of it and the character for Fire behind it, stitched in white. It looked as if he'd been training this morning as he had a bokken on his waist.

_'__He's not leaving with her… That's why she's so upset and Mitsubachi is, this is his first time leaving Himitsu-obasan's side.'_

I was taken out of my thoughts by Nanase-mama, who tried to lift everyone's spirits. I tried too, by making conversation with Mitsubachi.

"You weren't up early for training. I waited but, you took for ever." He wasn't mad but definitely upset that I hadn't shown up.

'All my training hanbok was thrown out, but I'll get temporary training clothes.' I signed and Himitsu-obasan gasped.

"Ah! I forgot about that! With all that's been going on, I apologize Hachiko. I had- I wanted to surprise you with a new wardrobe and training clothes. Kaiko Hiyori should have the wardrobe I had ordered ready. It's a shame I won't be able to accompany you at least to pick it up. After all that trouble it was supposed to be a good surprise and I just-" Himitsu-obasan exasperatedly expressed.

'It's all right. It's the thought that counts right?' I asked and Himitsu-obasan nodded.

"Usually you're so organized and collected Himitsu. Are you feeling well?" Kisaki-mama asked and I noted Himitsu-obasan become a bit still. Her emotions blared caution. She was hiding something from Kisaki-mama, from the Clan.

"Yes. It's just, usually I don't deal with stabilizing a home after the death of its mistress and there's so many _other _things going on." I knew she was hiding something now. She was being insensitive at the moment by not using Mim's name.

_'__What is she hiding? She'd never leave Mitsubachi unless there's danger lurking in the capital.'_

After breakfast was cleared off the table, Himitsu-obasan stood up.

"While I would love to stay, it's best to return to my darling Daimyo. I cannot leave my duties as a loving concubine unattended. I think it's time I get the staff to load up my things." Himitsu-obasan said with a small smile and there was still sadness but this time I could discern a bit of insecurity. I filed away that Mitsubachi's eye twitched a bit and a small spark of anger surged at the mention of the word _concubine_.

"It saddens me to see you go." Kisaki-mama expressed. I noted how even though her face was stoic, on the inside and behind her eyes her sadness was contained but not hidden.

"Mother, I'm already leaving Mitsubachi in your care, so this isn't a goodbye. You can always visit me or I visit you." Himitsu-obasan tried to cheer up Kisaki-mama.

"We'll take good care of him for you." Nanase-mama assured Himitsu-obasan who nodded and send Mitsubachi a warm loving smile, a smile that held a motherly sentiment and sort of made me feel a pinch in my heart, as it was the same warm and caring smile Mim would have for me. I missed what else Nanase-mama was saying because I felt a familiar fire-like, smokey chakra signature, although it was compressed a bit and with it, three familiar chakras. One lethargic but expressing acute attention; another drowning in irritation and being heavily weighed down by darkness; the last one was very focused and a bit self-assured.

"Thank you Nanase." Was all I caught Himitsu-obasan say.

There was a knock and a service staff member announced the arrival of Himitsu-obasan's escorts.

Mitsubachi stood up and walked beside Himitsu-obasan. Kisaki-mama, Nanase-mama and I walked a little behind Mother and Son. I wasn't sure what they were talking about in hushed tones but it didn't feel like a goodbye. Mitsubachi was radiating hatred and a sorrow so profound it fed his anger. I pulled away from Kisaki-mama and stuck to Nanase-mama.

"Hachiko, you'll not join us to greet the escorts?" KIsaki-mama asked and I shook my head.

'I'd like to walk the gardens and spend time with Nanase-mama before leaving for a stroll later to pick up my new wardrobe. If you want us to entertain anyone, we'll be in the gardens.' Kisaki-mama nodded and Himitsu-obasan gave me a small smile. Mitsubachi looked at me and gave me a look but then he seemed to realize that I wanted him to spend more time with Himitsu-obasan without me or Nanase-mama around to distract them after tending to the escorts, who I knew would be stuck here for the next hour seeing that the service staff was still hauling Himitsu-obasan's luggage through the halls and toward the carriage to load up.

I led Nanase-mama to the gardens as we talked.

"I noticed your smile isn't as bright. Is it because Naruto-kun left?" I nodded and let out a long sigh.

'Is it that obvious?' I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. It's the same as expression your Dad had when you were in the Land of Honey but it was also very evident, at least to me, how happy he'd get when he'd receive a letter from you." I felt a little guilty, as I had hardly wrote to him. Just a letter once a month, sometimes once in a great while during that time, but in ways, I was a bit happy. Nanase-mama noticed it and so he wasn't so lonely. That had to count for something right?

"Now a days he's happier, stressed but happy. No one said raising family would be easy. Three on the way and especially raising a teenage daughter and dealing with a boyfriend already." Nanase-mama teased and I smiled little towards her light teasing.

'You look bigger, not in a bad way, just looks like you're reaching that critical time.' I replied and Nanase-mama nodded.

"Three more months and its bedrest for me. Though I admit, I think it'll be sooner. It's harder for me to walk stand and walk. Soon, I suppose I should take Kisaki-mama's offer and hire one of the staff to assist me."

'Your own Lady-in-Waiting?' I asked and Nanase-mama nodded her head.

"Yes. I believe the term is _Bomo Sangung._" I raised a brow at that. I knew that meant something along the lines of Nursing Assistant. _Bomo Sangung _typically took care of non-Hachimitsu Mothers during their pregnancy and later as more children were born, the Nursing Assistant helped co-raise the children until their 8th birthday when the _Bomo Sangung _was dismissed. I never had one seeing as I had grown up in Konoha and joined the clan officially on my 8th Birthday. In ways it seemed appropriate in Nanase-mama's case to get one. She wasn't a Hachimitsu with rank but she did hold some sort of standing since she's my Stepmother. As Heiress, I could easily appoint one since my little siblings would be a handful for Nanase-mama and Duelo-papa, and how they were raised would reflect upon me, seeing as they were my parents, my direct blood and family. Of course I didn't know much about how that worked exactly so I Kisaki-mama would be the person Nanase-mama would ask about such things.

'I think it's a great idea. You have anyone in mind?' I asked and Nanase-mama looked thoughtful. I felt a couple of chakras moving. I noted Mitsubachi passed by the gardens with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru nodded his head towards me, acknowledging me but Neji, ignored me. Sasuke pulled back and said something to them. He walked over and I heard Nanase-mama reply to my answer after thinking through her options for Nursing Assistant.

"Not really but Kisaki-mama will surely help me that and I can always ask Lady Himitsu." I nodded and noted how Nanase-mama looked rather tired and her aura slowed a bit, then she yawned.

"I am feeling rather sleepy and it seems like you have a visitor." Nanase-mama pointed out and I smiled lightly at her and then at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood at end of the bridge and Nanase-mama walked over.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Congratulations on becoming a Chunin," Nanase-mama side hugged Sasuke who just froze up. His darkness lifted a bit but there was a this sadness in him, this longing that bloomed before being over taken and dragged down by the curse mark's influence.

"I need to take a nap so I'll just leave you in Hachiko's care." Nanase-mama smiled warmly and I saw how Sasuke's chakra again reacted so melancholically to her motherly expression. As Nanase-mama walked away, I saw a little of Sasuke that I never noticed before because he hid it so well. He missed his mother so much; he missed having a mother. Sasuke turned around to face me as he walked forward. His face a bit down but quickly he masked it and reached me on the red-bridge over the Koi Pond.

"You look a bit down." Sasuke started and I sighed.

"I take it the Dobe left this morning on his mission and that's why?" Sasuke asked and I nodded.

"That's not the only thing is it? You're usually very chatty, for lack of a better word, I know partially it's the dobe but there's something else. Just now, you saw it didn't you?" His voice softened at the end.

'You're getting sharper. Yes. It's the same way I get when someone smiles like Mim does.' I admitted as I signed and downcast my eyes staring at the pond below. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked at his reflection in the water below. He radiated understanding, he knew I knew what he felt but that heavy sinking darkness somehow intensified the feelings of loss in him and because I sensed it, it could experience it's very heavy nature. We were silent for a moment until I started to sign.

'So, escort mission with Nara Shikamaru and Hyūga Neji?' I asked and Sasuke huffed a bit irritated.

"Tch. Lucky dobe, or unlucky, seeing as how much he complained this morning when I saw him. He looked half excited, half upset." Sasuke filled me in, totally changing the subject, not that I minded. Hearing about Naruto and that he didn't want to leave made my heart flutter and I felt my cheeks get warm. I glanced at Sasuke who had a little teasing smirk to match his shift in emotions.

"He mumbled something about not having enough time for a proper goodbye kiss or something." I blushed remembering how we had said goodbye and recalled how I was melting in his arms. Naruto's kisses were just so enticing. Shaking the thoughts I quickly snapped my head to Sasuke's playful smile.

"Hn. I take it was more than a kiss?" Now he was doing it on purpose.

'Kakashi's teasing nature is rubbing off on you.' I signed and Sasuke shrugged. I noted how his dark-blue long sleeve lacked the Uchiha Crests on the shoulders.

'Why aren't you wearing your clan crest?' I asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going on a mission where there could be potential enemies who can easily identify what Clan I belong to. Use your head Hachimitsu, it gives me the element of surprise." I blinked and realized he had a point and I was being rather dumb for something so obvious. I turned my head to the garden entrance in the main hall as I felt a focused and slightly irritated chakra that I knew belonged to Neji.

Neji appeared and I noted he had changed up his appearance. He wore a white long sleeve and his flack jacket over it. It seemed he too ditched the shorts and wore black pants taped down with white bandages. I picked up Sasuke's aura shift and where it once was playful, now it was radiating slight irritation towards Neji.

"Uchiha quit flirting, Nara needs you to coordinate." My eye twitched at that first comment and Sasuke's face-hardened.

"Hn. Keep your assumptions to yourself Hyūga. Later Hachimitsu." I nodded and turned to Neji who still had this irritation aimed not at Sasuke but at me.

'Do you need anything?' I asked and Neji's face went stoic. His touchiness was going to get worse with time. He was on a mission protecting my aunt and suddenly I felt the urge for him to get his frustrations out in the open before departing.

"Nothing. I assure you." As he turned to leave I shook my left hand to get his attention with the bells. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked and his annoyance once more came back at me but there was something more, that I just couldn't identify, it was like his irritation was being fed by another similar but stronger feeling.

'Whatever nuisance you feel towards me, I expect it to be kept in check during your escort mission.' Now I had fully pissed him off.

"I'm a professional at what I do. I wouldn't expect a pampered heiress to know about proper shinobi conduct during a mission." I narrowed my eyes.

_'__What the fuck is his proble- ah crap. Naruto didn't pull the stick out of his ass! Ugh how does Hyūga__[Hinata] __deal with him? How many heiresses has he dealt with? Oh hell no. Is he making inferences between her and I?'_

"Is there anything else you need before I go?" Neji asked stoically hiding his anger.

'Yes. Mind telling me what you have against me? I'd rather deal with this now than have it ruin the rest of your day and possibly ruin your team dynamics. Don't make that face, it irritates you that I'm dating Uzumaki Naruto. It annoys you how friendly I am with Sasuke and I have more than enough reason to assume that you're disappointed in me. According to the rumor mill, I'm some kind of seductress, so it bothers you immensely that I haven't made any advances towards you, correct?' I signed and Neji's perfectly stoic face cracked, now he was glaring at me.

"If you know then why do you ask?" He calmly said but his words were laced with green. I saw how his fingers trembled in slight anger. He jumped and landed in front of me, his open stance ready to make a quick move. I started to regret pushing his buttons but it was necessary, I assured myself he had to vent it out, better now than later when it's overly build up.

"Is this part of your game? Is this how you lured that Suna Genin? I thought you were different. That you had a stable head on your shoulders but you were playing games all along. Stringing me along. You've known of my interest in you. I've never bothered to conceal it. Even when I overheard that you were interested in Uzumaki, I was sure my cousin's mumbling had no basis but then at that party, I was a fool to think you only had suitors and never engaged in courtships. But seeing it with my own eyes, you and that loser, hand in hand. I could no longer ignore the truth behind Hinata-sama's rants of jealousy." I angrily twitched.

_'__Hyūga Hinata is getting on my last motherfucking nerve. First Pinkie and now Neji. That's it. I need to have a delicate conversation with her.'_

I calmed myself down. I knew deep down, Neji was my favorite character once upon another lifetime. Not because he was handsome, but because he had the biggest character development and held so much promise. It seemed this time around, my existence had prevented his change and it sort of hurt a little to know, the Neji I had grown to like so much was no more.

I hid my true feelings and cooly signed blending truths with lies.

'You can believe what you want. I thought I cared about what you'd think of me but I find that I don't. It's a shame our friendship has to end on a sour note and all because of rumors. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to do.' As I moved to walk past him, there was this resentment overtaking Neji senses and then there was this impulse. In an instant he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, his hand on my wrist was tight and his lips pressed angrily against mine.

_'__No, not again!'_

I tried to pull away but his vice grip on my wrist was too tight. He let me go when he realized I wasn't reacting at all to his forced kiss. As soon as my hand was out of his grasp I quickly slapped him. I didn't bother to look at him or read his emotions.

I rushed away and felt so angry and stupid.

_'__I should not have confronted him. Ugh. What am I going to tell Naruto? Fuck! Naruto! He's going to want to pummel Hyūga… Actually that doesn't sound too bad.'_

I calmed myself and stalked off to my private sitting room. I felt a small chakra flare and one poof later, Sai appeared. He had a small smile and his aura was exuding confusion. I stared at him noting he was unsure what to say. Instead he surprised me.

'Would you like me to hurt Hyūga-san?' Sai signed. I shook my head laughing silently. Sai and Hua were still on guard, they probably saw the ordeal with Neji.

'I think I handled it rather well. It could've been worse.' I admitted and Sai simply nodded, he was still confused but there was a small sign of comprehension.

'Hua-senpai wouldn't let me intervene. She said it was a necessary exchange even if he was rather forceful.' Sai admitted. I gave him a thankful look.

A knock at my door announced Mitsubachi's arrival and I felt three other signatures. Neji who was calmed down, Sasuke who was agitated and a lazy aura that belonged to Shikamaru.

As the door was opened I distinctly heard a crinkle of paper but my attention turned to Mitsubachi, whose face turned serious and he exuded seriousness catching my attention so I sat up straighter. Neji's once calmer aura turned ugly as his face had a rather hard stern look hiding away a menacing green monster that came to life within him upon setting his white eyes on Sai. Sasuke slightly grimaced but Shikamaru, he calculatedly glanced at me then at his teammates, then at Sai before letting out a sigh and something along the lines of "troublesome", left his mouth.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' I asked the newest arrivals, relishing in on the big red mark on Neji's cheek. Sai moved back and settled standing a bit behind me.

"I was unaware you were in the middle of something but this has to take precedence before any of that." I nodded and knew it was something very serious if Mitsubachi was being very polite and formal.

'Please sit.' I turned to Sai who looked at me wondering what to do. I knew he didn't have much experience with those his age because his duty as a ninja came first and since I was his job he waited for a command.

'You may stay if you like or if you wish to return to the shadows, it's completely up to you.' I let him know. He nodded and unexpectedly he sat down behind me.

"I don't mind if Sai sticks around. He might be helpful figuring out some things." Mitsubachi added and I turned back to him and nodded. Sasuke kept sending Sai little small glares and Neji, his irritation was now focused on just me. He was probably assuming things again.

'So what can I assist you with?' I started. Shikamaru spoke up.

"It was brought to our attention by your cousin, that your Aunt, our client has been acting rather differently. Currently the mission stands as a C-Rank but for certain reasons we want to be sure it doesn't' hop up to a B or worse A-Rank." I stared at Shikamaru and then at Mitsubachi.

'So you did notice something was off during Breakfast.' I asked and Mitsubachi nodded.

"You're the best person to come to, you have the third eye and a knack for knowing when something is going wrong or terribly wrong." Mitsubachi said and that got Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru's interests. Sai though, his aura stilled, he was taking in everything being said, analyzing.

"What's the third eye? Is that a seishinjutsu thing?" Sasuke asked beating Shikamaru to it. Shikamaru looked heavy in thought doing as Sai was doing, analyzing and piecing information together.

'A gift or curse, depends how you see it. When a young Miko novice trains to use Seishin energy, unforeseen changes happen within the brain, but for a Miko, it's a _spiritual development. _Separating your Physical Energy from your Spiritual Energy, there are areas in the brain that were once powered by Physical Energy but no more after training, instead the Spiritual Energy takes it's place and the gifts vary. One such gift is _the_ _Third Eye._ While a Sensor can see chakra and feel it, I can sense or rather, feel a bit more, emotions and such.' I stopped and saw Sasuke's face. His eyes were narrowed and then they widen a bit as he realized how I happened to be such a good reader of character, how I knew what he was feeling earlier when he had his small interaction with Nanase-mama.

"I knew you were a sensor but not to that extent." Sasuke commented and I nodded. He had no idea how much more I was holding back. He didn't know that I could feel changes coming up and somehow I felt it a wise move to hide that information.

"Is it a passive technique?" Shikamaru asked and I shook my head.

'No. It's active all the time.'

"So you know what we're feeling right now?" He asked and I tilted my head and spaced out as I focused on those within my range, which was half the estate.

'I can tell you what Asuma-ojisan is feeling at this very moment. He's in the meeting room with Kisaki-mama and Himitsu-obasan.' I stilled as I noted how distraught Himtisu-obasan was and Asuma-ojisan rather serious and somber.

"Hachiko?" I snapped out of my sensory and looked at Mitsubachi.

"What were you so focused on?" Sasuke asked.

'Earlier, Himitsu-obasan was upset, no surprise there since she's leaving. However, she was rather brazen with her words and Kisaki-mama noticed it too and asked about it. Himitsu-obasan became cautious. It's evident she's hiding something and I'm sure it has to do with your stay and her departure. Right now, what ever it is, she just informed your squad leader and Kisaki-mama, it doesn't look too good.' I pointed out to Mitsubachi and Shikamaru who nodded.

"My Father wouldn't agree to me being left here. Mother tried to make it out as if she was leaving me behind so that my training lessons with Uncle Mori wouldn't be interrupted but I know there's something more."

"If I may, Lady Himitsu late last night received a summons to the capital. A red summons." Sai clarified and I noticed how the everyone stiffened. I wasn't sure what that was about.

"Red? That's a family emergency and only used when the- If I'm being left behind…" Mitsubachi froze. His honey colored eyes connected with mine. There was a sense of dread. Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Neji (who was still irked with me) had come to a realization and they were now sending small apologetic glances to Mitsubachi.

"Father is sick and I'm to stay here? He was healthy, he was fine during his stay within the village!" Mitsubachi asked himself angrily and was now retaliating against everything he just learned/realized.

'You're in danger if you go with her, many will assume you will, which is why she's risking her life just to protect you.' I carefully signed and Mitsubachi stared at me and shook his head.

"I can't let her leave. No." Mitsubachi stood up and stalked away. I felt a knot in my stomach but I shook it off. Now it was awkward as it was only four Ninja and I in my sitting room.

"This mission is way out of our parameters if there's a potential assassination; this is a B-Rank or a potential A-Rank because of the Daimyo's family involved. We're not ready for that we were just promoted." Shikamaru stated and I had to agree with him. Sasuke looked heavy in thought.

"Hachimitsu, who'd be interested in killing your cousin?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru sat up straighter and Neji, pushing back his irritation with me too paid attention. Sai behind me, simply waited for my reply.

'It's complicated.' I signed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. His suspicion rising. His thoughts moving a mile a minute.

"How complicated?" Neji finally spoke up after her overbearing silence. I raised a brow and cheekily I tapped my lips and tilted my head thoughtfully, that caused him to stiffen.

"Let me guess, the Daimyo's First Wife is involved?" Shikamaru asked and I blinked and nodded.

"Figures. During the party your family hosted, Madame Shijimi kept glaring at all of your family but none more so than Mitsubachi. I had the misfortune of overhearing her put down Mitsubachi for trying to befriend myself and Shino." I narrowed my eyes at that. I had been there at the party and didn't even notice that. Then again, I was trying to get away from Gaara that whole time and then there was the creep Inzen.

"Then this mission is way out of our parameters." Neji spoke to his team members.

"Not quite." Sai behind me chirped. I noted how Neji and Sasuke's irritation surged up. I knew Sasuke didn't like Sai because of how friendly he had been with Pinkie when they had first met. Neji however, his jealousy was unfound and down right irrational.

"How so?" Shikamaru asked interested in Sai's answer.

"You're escorting a client and that's a C-rank, even if it's bumped up to a B-Rank because of the possibility of engaging in a confrontation, there's no way it'll happen. It's too obvious." Sai clarified and Shikamaru nodded.

"He's right. Our job is simply to escort and protect en route. With an emergency involving the Damiyo, an assassination attempt during the travel would be too obvious. Ah, we better get to Asuma-sensei. He'd know how to approach this mission." Shikamaru stood up first then Neji and Sasuke too got up.

'You can find Asuma-ojisan if you head out to the entrance hall, at he'll be walking down the main hall and you should bump into him.' I informed Shikamaru who nodded.

Before the trio left, I noted how Neji send me small glare.

_'__I'm in a relationship and I have boy problems. What's next a run in with Hyūga?'_

"Hachiko-hime, am I no longer needed? There's going to be a guard change soon." Sai informed me, breaking me out of my inner rant. I turned to him and smiled a little.

'You may go. You should come around more often. I noticed how awkward you felt around those our age. I'm sure it'll become easier with time.' I signed and Sai's aura swelled with pure awe at my offer. His face though, priceless!

"Ah, Yes. It'd be happy to come around more often when possible. You seem to be very good with handling others, maybe I can learn from you and Mitsubachi-sama." I nodded and smiled. Sai then left and I got up to find Yui and head out.

Reaching the Main Hall I froze hearing a loud argument.

"You can't leave! What if she tries to poison you?"

"I'll be fine."

"How sure are you about that? Mom, please stay."

"No. I was summoned and can't do that to your Father. He wants me to be there at his side and that's final."

"I'll never forgive you if you get hurt because of me." I heard the padding of running footsteps and I leaned into the wall as Mitsubachi ran past me. He had a pounding anger and worry growing. I walked into the main hall and noticed Himitsu-obasan standing alone. She wiped her tears and had her hand clutching the fabric over her heart. She oozed a deep guilt and sorrow. I walked forward and Himitsu-obasan tried to smile but failed.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. I sighed and got her attention.

'Crying is a normal thing. You're upset and he's just worried about you more than he's worried about his Father.' I signed and Himitsu-obasan smiled sadly.

"All I wanted for 'Bachi, was for him to be happy. 14 years ago, I had almost walked out of the Daimyo's side. I was going to return to the clan and devote myself to finding a way to restore Jun-nii but then, I got pregnant and no longer did my world revolve around the clan nor my husband. Mitsubachi became my sole focus and I remained by the Daimyo's side just for Mitsubachi. It was easy at first but as my little 'Bachi showed promise, Shijimi grew alarmed and tried to hurt him and I. That hag has never ever figured out how 'Bachi and I survived all those poisoning attempts. You're a smart girl. I know you know how we survived all these years." my eyes went wide.

_'__Himitsu-obasan and Mitsubachi… They're immune to poison. How? It's not a Hachimitsu thing, so why is it- Ah! Hanzo! He used poison, his body developed it's own toxins and build up immunity to poisons. Himitsu-obasan and Mitsubachi as his direct blood descendants got it from him!'_

"I knew you'd figure it out. 'Bachi doesn't know because it would completely destroy him to know that all those times he believed he had the flu, were actually times his body adapted to foreign poison. My poor child has suffered more than he should. Stares, murmurs, put downs, all common within the court but assassination attempts, that stops now. I'm going to protect him fiercely. If there's anything your own mother, Rei has taught me, is that I'm not afraid of putting my life in the line of fire for my child." I stilled and looked up at her. She walked over and placed a well-manicured hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of 'Bachi for me. I know you'll be the one he'll be relying on." I felt my gut churn and felt something heavy looming in the distance. An other damn change and I was unsure if it was meant to be good because of the heaviness of it. I crossed my face and Himtisu-obasan had this determined look on her.

"Don't make that face. I will return. I promise." I nodded and knew she would return, the change that was coming had to do with her but she wasn't the cause. I turned my head to where I felt Uncle Mori, Yui and Jun-jiji's auras.

"You're not leaving without a proper goodbye Himi!" Uncle Mori loudly proclaimed form his wheelchair. He was rolling himself around and I saw his smile light up as his eyes connected with mine. Yui pushed Jun-jiji in his wheelchair forward. Jun-jiji's eyes were still concealed behind white bandages.

"You can't call me that Mori. Only Jun-nii." Himitsu-obasan started and I saw a small tug on the corners of Jun-jiji's lips. I walked over to him and knelt I placed a hand on one of his hands on his lap. He seemed to perk up but there was this small frustration at not knowing who I was.

'It's Hachiko. Sorry I haven't visited. I was tending to some of the Chunin. How are you feeling?' I tapped and I felt how Jun-jiji's shoulders relaxed and there was this soothing feeling. His hands once more found their way to my face and he seemed to like memorizing or recalling what I looked like.

"I'm a bit better." That was a lie. His heart was heavy still.

"Himitsu-sama, the carriage is ready." A staff member announced and Himitsu-obasan's hardened her face and then turned to Uncle Mori and Jun-jiji, who had let go of my face and I had moved to stand beside him.

"I'm leaving now, Keep an eye on Mitsubachi for me. He's not taking my leave well at all." Himtisu-obasan informed us.

"I'll keep him busy training. I might not be able to walk but I can snap orders and keep his head from thinking too much." Uncle Mori assured her.

"I'm sure he'll come around Himi, you're doing what's best for him right now." It seemed Jun-jiji and Uncle Mori were very well aware of what was going on with Himitsu-obasan.

"I know but he's figured out why he's has to stay behind, he says he'll never forgive me if I get hurt." Himitsu-obasan scrunched her face and with her hand covered her face as she wept again.

"He'd hate me if he knew just how hurt I've been since he was conceived." I had always though of Himitsu-obasan as a strong woman, but never had I seen her like this.

"Words hurt more than any weapon and leave untraceable wounds on the heart, on the sprit, on the mind. If he knew how tired and broken I've been after 14 years of enduring so much just so that he could have a relationship with his Father. My baby would hate me seeing me like this" Himitsu-obasan re-composed herself and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"He's a lot like you Himi. He's smart and he'll realize that what you're doing is for his own good." For a split moment I felt something snap and the heaviness was overwhelming. Whatever the change was, it was done with and permanent. But Himitsu-obasan was here.

As Himitsu-obasan left, with her chunin guard and one Jonin escort, I noted Mitsubachi angrily sulking and Kisaki-mama brimming with worry, she clutched her norigae, desperate for comfort, in hopes nothing bad would happen to Himitsu-obasan.

"What I would give to protect her myself. I wouldn't be able to bare losing another child." Kisaki-mama managed to say.

As we all went back into the estate, Mitsubachi joined Uncle Mori and Jun-jiji. Yui approached me and suggested to depart in an hour. In the meantime I headed to my sitting room. Upon reaching the room, I sat on the closest sitting pillow and a crinling of paper got my attention. I stuck my hand underneath the flat pillow and found a crumpled piece of paper. Smoothing it out first I froze as my eyes read through its contents.

* * *

I deeply apologize for my brash behavior.

My anger tends to blind me and it's rather difficult to deal with.

I deserved that slap and more.

I don't want to lose your hand in friendship.

-Hyūga Neji

* * *

_'__Ah, that's what he had crumpled when he spotted Sai and made a bad assumption.'_

I laid down and let out a long sigh.

_'__This is just a bad day.'_

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

"I'm willing to give you anything you desire. Just make it happen."

Black Zetsu grinned and the pretty Daimyo from the Land of Honey.

"Anything sounds exactly like a good offer. Unrestricted passes into the Land of Honey. One million Ryo worth in gold and control of country's port." Kakuzu laid out his price and the young Daimyo's eyes narrowed further.

"I can give you everything except the control to the ports. Those were already bought."

"By who?" Kakuzu growled. Black Zetsu knew as of late Kakuzu's irritation with a certain company was growing.

"Gato who we all know had all his properties and shared seized by Taiju Shipping after the merger." Black Zetsu silently laughed at Kakuzu's misfortune.

"That company is next on my list after this Hachimitsu-brat."

"Where do you want her delivered?"

"South, off the coasts of O'ozu Island, there's a remote island my family owns, take her there. Upon delivery, you get your gold. For now, I can give you these." The Daimyo handed over five gold seal stamped cards.

"Those enough? Just present them and your granted entrance into any of the outter countries. Keep in mind those cards are only given to nobles, so act out of proper character and they'll be on to you and who ever else is carrying one."

**_'_****_Silly little human thinks Little Black Flower will be easy to kidnap. Perhaps this is the opportunity I need. If I can convince her to go along with the kidnapping it'll be easier to teach her in the open. No, Little Black Flower has more prowess than that. She wouldn't agree, her roots are too attached to her family.'_**

"In a month she'll be on your island. If you don't mind, one of our own could watch her. Make sure she never tries to escape."

"What will it cost me? More passes?" The brown haired daimyo asked with a small smile.

"Another million ryo in gold for every three months of protection."

**_'_****_Oh this is perfect! Only one spare in the Akatsuki and he can influence her if Little Black Flower were to become a blank scroll. Mother always did say a blank scroll is easier to write in.'_** Black Zetsu grinned to himself at his brilliant idea.

**_'_****_To protect my Little Black Flower, I will pull always those pesky weeds called family and re-pot her. She'll only need Mother and I.'_**

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how long this chapter was originally and for your sanity and mine, I cut it down to this. I think I write too much details sometimes.**

**Anyways, sorry it's late. I had graduations to attend and I've been on the road away from my computer until now. (I seriously need to go to sleep soon.) **

**Anyways, let me know what you think Black Zetsu is up to. I tried to be vague but meh; Himitsu's struggles and her breaking a bit; Neji, let me know about him; Hinata too. She's mentioned often, what kind of development do you think will happen with her. **

**By the way, how is Hinata the most hated character of HK? I seriously thought Black Zetsu would take the lead but nope, you all surprise me, she's winning by 1 vote.**

**Oh, there's more fan art! Yays and the NaruHachi Easter Egg... You guys remember that right? The LEMON scented NaruHachi Easter Egg? WEEELLL, It has FAN ART! If you remember where the link is on my profile page, go check it out now! Loveable O is just, that image will cause nosebleeds people! Jiraiya would so give it a 10/10 and make it the cover of his new Icha Icha Book. No lie! **

**If you're new and don't know what the heck I'm going on about, the NaruHachi Easter Egg is a little something something I hid in one of the many links on my profile page. It's sort of a spoiler but it's Rated M for various reasons. I encourage you to check it out if you need more NaruHachi in yo life, especially since Naruto is gone at the moment.**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**-Anbu **

**P.S. I started a new Naruto fanfic with my bro. Double SI! That's all I'm saying. Check it out if you're interested.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Warning, if you're still reading the manga or just following the anime, I warn thee of spoilers. Not in detail but still, I has spoilers, so read at your own discretion.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty-Two: Actions and Reactions**

Walking through Konoha was interesting to say the least. Yui with her black jeonmo hat with a dark red tying ribbon, creating this mysterious aura for her, that got several of the men and teenage boys attention. Her red chima skirt brought attention to her, not to mention her red painted lips.

Beside her, I figured I looked rather childish. My double-layered dark green over white chima skirt along with the bubblegum pink jeogori probably paled against her aggressive seductive style. It caused lots of whispers and a few cautious looks. I expertly ignored them and simply kept walking beside Yui.

We had first gone to post the open position at the employment bulletin and then, headed to the missions registration office upon my suggestion. I figured that instead of using the staff at the Estate to carry my new wardrobe, we could hire a trio of genin, to show off our Clan's efforts to pump money into the village economy. That and I filled Yui in on my desire to acquire some plants to liven up my sitting room. I wanted a hanging plant and maybe a pot of flowers in my room, so we need help carrying the extras I wanted.

Throughout the walk Yui asked why I was so interested in flowers and so I lied and roped her in to a small gardening project. She'd never know that I wanted to test out what White Zetsu had said about talking to the flowers. For now, she believed I wanted to make a commemoration Garden for Rei-mama, Lady Suisei, Mim and now for her own grandmother, Yuri-baba. If it didn't work, talking to flowers, then I'd still have a garden to look forward to but if I did succeed, I'd let Yui I on this one thing. There were many things I couldn't tell her but his one thing with the flowers, I would.

Inside the red administrative building within the Academy Grounds, there was a semi-long line to apply for a mission. Yui filled out the paperwork and when our turn came at the missions registration desk.

"Should I go ahead and request it be anonymous until the mission is chosen based on difficulty?" Yui asked. Something in my gut told me to go with it.

'Let's leave it to chance and go with anonymity. Who knows who'll take the mission?' I signed and Yui smiled and agreed.

"You want the team we get to be experienced or do we go with no preference?" Yui asked and I gave her a look she understood.

"Right, right, leave it to chance." Yui finished filling the application and just in time too.

I felt a strong fanatical type of admiration aimed at Yui when we reached the filing table. The chunin working the table blushed and I noted how expertly Yui made polite chat and the poor sap behind the desk, put our mission request form on top of the stack of applications that were to be taken into the missions assignment room, as he wasn't paying attention oogling at Yui.

Like all those waiting for their requests to be taken up, we had to wait in a rather large waiting room. Being rather bored with feeling how enamored some of the men in the room were with Yui, I focused on my attention on my thoughts.

_'__I'll need to talk with Shisui soon. Black Zetsu will show up by the end of the week and, ugh, why can't my life be a little easy? No stalkers, no potential enemies… Just me and Naruto and my clan.' _

I mulled over my feelings for my clan. While I loved my family, sometimes, I wished we were just regular civilians, no titles, not prestige.

_'__Life, maybe it would've been simple that way.'_

Yui and I waited just a few minutes until we were called in. Before entering the Missions Assignment Room, I felt 10 different signatures. One was Hiruzen-jiji, the others around him, were unknown. The four separate signatures though, were familiar. I smiled to myself recognizing one calm serious buzzing aura, a rowdy energetic aura with a smaller excited and cheerful aura. The last though, was a mess going from fidgety and unhappy with a dash of self-uncertainty.

As the doors opened I hid my satisfied smile upon eyeing the team that took the mission. Shino quickly bowed. Kiba and Akamaru seemed to perk up. Akamaru ditched the top of Kiba's head and bounded over. I knelt and picked up the puppy and carried him in my arms while he licked my face. I smiled and lightly bowed to greet them, hiding my damn amusement at how Hyūga stilled and her aura blared extreme unhappiness with an underlying anger fueled by her small traces of jealousy.

"Hachiko-hime, it's good to see you once more great-granddaughter." Hiruzen-jiji stated and I noted how he was giving me a look of pride but behind that face of his, his feelings gave away his growing concern. It seemed Shisui had told him about the offer and as of this morning, I had accepted it, unknown to him or anyone else. I held Akamaru with one arm and signed with one hand.

'It's good to see you too Great-Grandfather, but at the moment you're Hokage-sama.' I signed and the followed up with a bow. I didn't want to be disrespectful and as an heiress, I had to be proper since we were in a public setting. The last thing I needed was Kisaki-mama hearing that I'd been rude and improper and being stuck in etiquette lessons.

I saw how the chunin were impressed not with my manners but with my signing. Not many ninja got to see a civilian or an heiress sign. That and they were still embracing the fact that I was related to the Hokage. It seemed the news was still fresh and had yet to be confirmed unless you were at the party my family hosted a few weeks back.

Hiruzen-jiji let out a small laugh, after some of his chunin recovered rather quickly, some though got trapped in Yui's radiance. My eyes moved from Hiruzen-jiji to the chunin right next to him. His sight and emotions seemed to be ensnared by Yui and paid me no attention.

_'__Interesting. Eh? Scar across his nose… This is Iruka. Ah, now he's staring.'_

"Hachiko-hime suggested coming to apply for a D-Rank and I myself had a few errands to run for the day." Yui made small talk with Hiruzen-jiji. I noted Iruka was eyeing me with a bit of scrutiny. He probably heard the rumors hence why he was unsure of how to perceive me.

"Team 8 will be assisting you today." Hiruzen-Jiji replied and Yui smiled. I turned to Shino and Kiba, ignoring Hyūga, who I was unsure how to approach despite that I was damn irritated with hearing her name as of late but at the same time knew that taking it out on her as her client would be stupid. I felt her slight anger aimed at me and I smiled even more sweetly to which the anger turned to annoyance.

_'__Meh, it's enough by just being around her and I bet if I'm kind to her, it'll be fun to mess with her emotions. Perfect punishment. I'll kill her with kindness only if she provokes me will I be out right mean. I wouldn't mind sucking out her chakra. No, that's too much. Aish, not worth my time or worth the trouble I'd get into.'_

"So we're just helping you carry your bags?" Kiba's voice cut my thoughts. He seemed a bit disappointed. I looked at him and saw Yui handle the debriefing.

"Yes. I assure you it won't be bags. There are two large trunks that need to be moved from Hiyori's Fabric shop to the Estate. Along the way, there might be more to carry as Hachiko-hime would like to visit the Yamanaka Flower Shop and pick up some flowers." Yui elaborated. Kiba appeared to be reconsidering that the mission wouldn't be as easy as he thought initially.

"Well when you put it that way. I can't put any complaints about it." Kiba wolfishly grinned. Akamaru in my hold adjusted himself as I petted him behind the ears.

"It's a very straightforward mission, I see no problems with it. Hinata?" Shino whose emotionally stilled aura was a nice to feel amongst the mess of emotions, mostly the love struck ones from the Chunin were kind of overwhelming. However I noted the small flicker of worry Shino kept sedated under his calm buzzing when he addressed Hyūga.

"I-I'm f-fine with i-it." Was all Hyūga managed to say. She really though, didn't want to accept but only said it so she wouldn't let her teammates down.

"Very well, Team 8 get's the mission." After Hiruzen-jiji cleared the mission, Team 8, Yui and I departed. Yui leading the way, as she knew the way to Hiyori's and I walked beside her.

Kiba approached and sighed as he saw how relaxed Akamaru was in my arms.

"You're good with dogs but you're spoiling my ninken with attention." Kiba playfully jabbed. I stopped petting Akamaru behind the ears and the small white dog whined. I handed him back to his owner who froze as he took Akamaru in his hands. Kiba emitted alertness followed by confusion. I didn't miss how his nostril twitched.

"Y-You know, I need to get back to my team." I nodded and he moved back to walk with his team. I noted how one of Shino's little kikachu landed on the black tying ribbon of my jeogori shirt, blending in easily. Behind me I felt Hyuga's conflicting emotions, Shino's passive aura that lightly flickered in unison with the little bug on my tying ribbon, and Kiba who's confusion was aimed at me.

_'__He caught a whiff of my scent, but what did he smell. Last time, he said I smelled of Honey? So what do I smell like to him now? I wonder if the Kaguya Flower seed did anything to my scent?'_

At Hiyori's Fabrics Shop while Yui talked to the shop owner Team 8 was busy trying to figure out how to move the trunks. While I could've sealed them in scrolls, I also wanted to watch how they'd manage.

"Do you mind if Kiba and I take the two trunks and deliver them to the Estate? Hinata would be around still to accompany you to the flower shop. We'd meet you there once the trunks were delivered." Shino asked and suggested. Hyūga seemed to be uncomfortable with what her teammates wanted but she didn't say anything. Kiba looked at Hyūga unsure if she could handle it, he was worried.

"You think you can stick with the clients until we get back? If not, I'd do it and you could take one of the trunks but Shino and I think you'd be more helpful at the flower shop as you know flowers better and could recommend Hachiko-hime the best flowers for the season." Kiba somewhat managed to wear down Hyūga. She seemed to be taking to heart that her teammates thought her weak and tried to use pretty words to convince her to escort Yui and I.

"U-Um, It w-would be e-easier for the team if I s-tay behind." Hyūga said rather down heartened but it seemed it meant more than just accepting she'd stay. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino left with the trunks and in the meantime Yui, Hyūga and I walked in the direction of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The entire walk, I could feel Hyuga's internal dilemma. She was upset with her self and it was a senseless cycle of self-pity and anger.

I decided to trail a bit behind and walk beside Hyūga who tensed up. Her white eyes glanced at me and I quickly signed

'They don't think you're weaker or that you'd hold them back.' Hyūga's face became stoic and her face hardened but it was because she was trying to figure out if she was angrier at me or with herself.

"W-What?"

'You're way too pessimistic. Have faith in your teammates. They just wanted to make things easier for you and them by not letting this mission drag on. They know you and I aren't on best terms because of Naruto. So they're trying to make this mission quick and painless for you.' Hyūga's jealousy made itself known but it wasn't as strong as her realizing what I was informing her, held some truth.

"O-Oh." I nodded and moved back to walking beside Yui, who glanced at me and smiled a little.

The rest of the way Hyūga was deep in thought and every now and then her anger at her self would surge. Once at the Flower Shop, Yui, Hyūga and I were greeted by a nice woman with straight brown and amber red eyes, she was probably in her late 30's but she was pretty and had a nice smile. I figured she was an employee. Ino and her mother were out of the shop or something. Ino's mom in the anime had been this prim older woman who wore hear head in a bun up top and wore clothes that resembled Victorian Era type dresses that covered most of the skin.

_'__Come to think of it, in the manga, Kishimoto never really portrayed Ino's mom.'_

While the nice woman pointed me to a display of potted flowers, Yui looked around. Hyūga herself looked at the collection of herbs. I settled on a pot of purple, pink and yellow pansies and a hanging basket of light purple snapdragons. I had the woman ring up the two potted plants and add in the small herb pot that Hyūga had been staring at on more than one occasion. Yui paid for her own assortment of violas.

As the woman put the plants in a wooden crate, I perked up feeling a dejected signature approaching from within the back of the shop.

"Mom! I'll handle the sh-shop." The loud voice that belonged to Yamanaka Ino softened as she entered and spotted Hyūga and I. Ino's long hair seemed to permanently adopt the side-parted hairstyle that covered the right-half of her face, so only one eye was visible and part of her lips. She wore a white shirt and brown skirt.

"H-Hachimitsu. Hinata." Ino bowed a little, I noted how when her hair would moved on the right corner of her lips, a mark was visible going up, probably across her cheek. She was surprised to say the least, probably because Hyūga and I being around each other was uncommon and as far as she knew, we were not friends.

'Hello.' I signed and the nice woman behind the desk, who I was now aware was Ino's Mom perked up.

_'__This is her mom… She looks nothing like in the anime! What happened to that prim proper lady? This one is, different. Her eyes are amber-red and hmm. Ah, her hair is down duh, that's why she's looks different.'_

"H-Hachimitsu? As in the Hachimitsu-heiress?" Ino's mother asked and I nodded and bowed.

'Pleasure to meet you. Your husband motioned you when I met him. He just never mentioned you were a beautiful person.' I signed and Ino's Mom smiled a little, she like Iruka earlier, was unsure about how to address me or what to make out of me due to the rumors. However it seemed my compliments wore her down a bit. She seemed very well versed in KSSL, so she had to have had shinobi training.

"You're too kind. I am Yamanaka Kyūri. You and my Ino-chan have met before?" Ino's mom asked. I nodded.

'I've met her through Haruno Sakura, who is good friends with us both.' I signed. Yamanaka Kyūri glanced at Ino, who I assumed hadn't informed her Mom we had met before.

"I see. So will this be all that's being purchased today?" I looked toward Yui who answered for me.

"In the meantime. I assure you that come winter, we'll be returning. Hachiko-hime simply wishes to improve her gardening skills and we both have a small gardening project." Yui informed the Yamanaka's.

"Please, if there's anything you need, just come by around the shop and ask. It's very rare to find an heiress interested in getting her hands a little dirty." I bowed and assured her I'd be by to visit. I noticed how Ino had not been paying attention and instead was sulking and trying to be invisible. It seemed her confidence had taken a hit when her face was ruined and despite that we had our differences, it bothered me to see her so introverted. I turned to her and signed.

'If you ever find you need someone to listen, you can always visit me. Given my condition, I make a good listener. Ah, by the way, nice look. It gives off that mysterious cool vibe.' I tried and succeeded to make her lighten up and a bit of confidence seemed to emerge.

"Thanks. I-I'll take you up on that. I could bring Sakura over and, Hinata, she could join too right?" Ino asked and I turned to Hyūga who stilled as she had heard Ino lump her in. Deciding I wanted to be genuinely nice, despite that a little part of me wanted to say 'no', I smiled and turned to Hyūga.

'Sure. You could come too.'

"Ah, like a luncheon?" Ino's mom asked and I nodded.

'Or a sleepover. Come to think of it, I never had one before.' I expressed and Ino gasped.

"What has Sakura been thinking? Sleepovers are the base of any friendship! This has to be remedied."

Ino's mom seemed to take a small liking towards me, as Ino started acting less introverted and more like her old-self, even if it was just a little, her confidence levels were still low. Even Hyūga noticed it and was a bit taken back.

'I'll set up a day and send you the details later.' I signed and Ino smiled a little.

"Sure. Hachimitsu, thanks for not treating me different or staring, oh and the compliment." Ino's mom was getting a bit emotional and too thanked me.

Once out of the shop. Akamaru, Kiba and Shino had yet to return so Hyūga had to carry the slightly heavy crate on her own. I made sure Yui and I gave Hyūga a break along the way by stopping for a couple of minutes.

At the 3rd Stop, I had Yui get Hyūga and I some shaved ice. It was hot out and despite the random cool wind, Hyūga would appreciate the flavored shaved ice.

Hyūga and I sat at a small outdoor area with shade. I grabbed the small herbal plant in the crate and handed it to Hyūga whose face conveyed her confusion. She took the small plant and her muddled feelings seemed to reach their limit.

"Y-You're being n-nice to me? Why? If I w-were you I'd b-be mean. I d-don't u-understand y-you?" Hyūga asked and I raised a brow.

'I'm not a slave driver. I know your arms were hurting from the strain. Besides it's hot and you need to refresh yourself.' I signed rather lazily.

"N-No, w-what I mean is, w-why give me t-this plant? W-Why would y-you invite m-me to a-a sleep-pover?" Hyūga asked this time, still confused because she didn't understand.

'Well, I didn't want you to feel left out.' I could feel her temper rising.

"That's not what I'm a-asking." There was less stuttering in that and her soft voice had firmed up but it was still low. I smiled nicely and signed the truth. She deserved that much least that.

'I'm trying to annoy you with my kindness. It confuses the heck out of you. You hate me for having Naruto's heart, there, that jealousy there is feeding your anger. Your emotions are always so lost when I show a bit of kindness to you. All in all, it amuses me to no end.' I paused noting how Hyūga's confusion went away. Now she was glaring at me.

'You want to know why I'm relishing in your conflicting emotions? Because as of late, and don't deny it, my name has been coming out of your mouth. Your incessant mumbling and ranting-'

"What I say within m-my own compound is none of your c-concern, it's my opinion." She bit out. Her anger firmed her voice. I let out a soundless sarcastic laugh. Now she had really pushed me, so I decided to hit her where it hurt the most before breaking her further.

'You should probably focus less on me and more on yourself. You ranked what? Not even top 10 for Chunin candidacy? While your peers, all of Team 7, Nara Shikamaru and even your own cousin made it to the finals. For an heiress of a shinobi clan, you sure don't reflect your position.' Hyūga's anger was now brimming with embarrassment.

"I don't see what N-Naruto-kun see's in y-you. Y-You're not who y-you pretend to b-be." She replied containing her growing embarrassment.

'You don't have to. You're not him.'

"You s-seduce those a-around you and p-play with them, s-string them along like N-Neji-niisan. I-Is that how you k-keep Naruto around?" Hyūga stated with her firm voice and I grimaced and decided to stab her in the heart.

'I don't pretend. I simply am who I am. My Naru brings out all the good in me. His warm smile, his light feather kisses, his hugs and his uncanny way of facing adversity, he makes me a better person.' I paused and smiled sadly at the small ache I felt knowing he wasn't going to be around a while. The green monster in her overcame her senses.

"Y-You're not better than me. I'm b-better s-suited. He's s-saved me and we were younger. I s-saw him day in and day out w-work himself to the g-ground." I cut her off by clapping making her flinch. Loud noises weren't her thing it seemed.

'What good was that? Just watching him? How can you claim you love him when you didn't have the courage to approach him? You never bothered to save him from that imposed loneliness the villagers forced upon him. If you truly love him, you would've been there. You would've gotten closer to him but you didn't. You chose to stand back and watch.' I angrily asked her. I tried to recompose myself and thanked Kami Hyūga didn't notice I had lost my cool so she could take advantage of it. She didn't reply. She lowered her head and started to get angry, not at me but at herself.

'I have his heart, his body and his soul, how can you even try to go up against that?' Any hope Hyūga had held on to was crushed. Her jealousy could not outweigh her broken heart, which was already shattered to begin with and I had just trampled on it with my words. Her eyes fought back tears of disappointment.

"Y-You have no idea, what it feels like to see how h-happy Naruto-kun is with you and then see how you flirt with other boys, his own friends, his own teammate. Would he still love you then if he knew?" She lowly threatened and her confidence grew a little. A placid anger I had never felt before over came me.

'I'm not what I appear to be and I know I'll always be misunderstood. Normally I'm not one for threats but I admit you bring out the worse in me. So if I ever hear that you're planting seeds of doubt in Naruto's head, I'll personally see to it that you lose something equally precious.' I signed coldly. Hyūga froze as I channeled a thin layer of uneven chakra on the palm of my hand, it was heavy just like before and her senses went numb. In an instant two ANBU were standing one behind Hyūga and one behind me.

Hyūga's tears at bay were unleashed and as the small flare in my palm vanished. In her shock at the presence of the ANBU behind her that had pulled her out of her seat and the ANBU stood between she and I. The potted plant I had given her had fallen out of her hands and broke.

_'__Shadow clone and its Shisui's.'_

"Hachiko-hime." The ANBU behind me, who happened to be the real Shisui, said my name in a warning like tone.

I was so damn fixated on Hyūga and the ANBU that I had missed Kiba and Shino standing at a bit a ways and I knew for sure they had caught the bad end of our conversation and had felt the small spike of chakra. Shino blared displeasure and Kiba was pissed to say the least and Akamaru whined. I shook my head.

'Ah, It seems I'm the bad guy after all.' I signed.

Yui rushed over dropping the shaved ice as she fussed over the teary eyed Hyūga with her handkerchief. I ignored Hyūga and turned in the direction of her teammates.

'Take the wooden crate to the Estate. Take your teammate with you and your mission is complete.' I signed. Kiba was going to say something, and going off his temper rising it would probably be demands and profanities but Shino held him back.

"Very well Hachimitsu-hime." Shino replied formally. I raised a brow and inwardly shook my displeasure at being seen as the antagonist however, for some reason I liked their anger because I caused it.

_'__What the hell is wrong with me? I'm turning into a sadist.'_

Hyūga stood up from her seat. She stopped crying and simply stared at me with her impassive puffy white eyes.

"C-consider this my formal r-rejection to your upcoming s-sleepover invitation." I simply blinked. Kiba put an arm around Hyūga and led her away while sending me a small glare. Shino threw me a small angry calculative stare, at least it felt that way. I couldn't see his eyes because of his darkly tinted glasses but I could feel the emotions. His Anger overwhelming his usually calm buzz. The little kikachu on my tying ribbon lifted off and I had forgotten about it.

_'__Shino's angry because I made her cry but he is aware of out entire conversation and the jabs I made at her probably are the reason he's upset. Oh well, I can't please everyone.'_

"Yui, get her to the Estate. Now." Shisui said between his teeth it seemed. I tried to extend my sensory and felt a familiar compressed chakra. I furrowed my brow wondering why it was compressed and why I hadn't detected it earlier.

Yui ushered me to walk. I let her pull me around as I tried to lock in on the chakra and figure out why it felt familiar.

The walk back to the Estate was quiet. Yui didn't hassle me for answers until we were within the grounds. She ordered the staff to inform the family we had arrived and had some lemonade be brought to my sitting room.

Once behind my sitting room Yui didn't get to ask her questions as Mitsubachi had arrived and plopped himself across from me.

He had changed out of his battle yungbok and now wore a white jeogori with a dark blue long vest with white anemone flowers embroidered on the shoulders. His baji pants were dark grey and matched the ribbon holding up his long blond hair up in a ponytail.

"My shy flower, Hinata-hime was here and she looked as if she was crying. I tried to cheer her up to get her to tell me of what caused her tears. Do you know why she was crying?" Mitsubachi asked worriedly and I rolled my eyes. I was so done with Hyūga but it seemed her name was going to be mentioned no matter what. A staff member arrived with some cold lemonade and Yui took the pitcher and sat beside me serving Mitsubachi and I. It seemed she was interested to know what had happened with Hyūga.

'I tried being nice to her but she took it the wrong way. Not my fault. I even invited her over to a sleepover I'm planning. She questioned it and told her what she wanted to hear, she didn't like it, insults were exchanged, so she cried.' I signed and Mitsubachi gaped.

"You really weren't kidding when you said the two of you didn't get along?" Mitsubachi asked and I gave him a pointed stare.

'Not a joke. Fact. She hates my guts because I, brace yourself Bishie this might make things either interesting or awkward.' I signed and Mitsubachi frowned.

"Wait, Bishie? What's that for? I mean, my face is great but really?"

'It's a good nickname, now brace yourself because this is quite a strange love line. Hyūga's first love, more like first crush, happens to be Naruto, who as you know is with me.' Mitsubachi went still.

"You're not kidding. So she hates you because you're with Naruto. She's still in love with him, isn't she?" He asked and his feelings sagged down to a downhearted level.

'Yeah. I tried to make her see reason and back off. I'm not very good at giving a soft blow, especially to a person who hates me and nearly ruined, no, she ruined my acquaintances with Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Neji and almost with my best friend.'

"So you made her cry in public?" Mitsubachi asked incredulously.

'There weren't that many people around. Just the ANBU on guard tailing me, her teammates who got there at the end and heard, rather saw the worst end of it and Yui.' I clarified and Mitsubachi frowned matching is disapproval.

"That's mean, even for you." I grimaced. Everyone was suddenly on Hyūga's side. To me it was crystal fucking clear that she was the one instigating me, she threatened me, forcing me to react the way I did. Sure I had been stupid using my chakra's dense effect to scare the shit out of her but I wasn't thinking, I was going with my emotions, which as of late were becoming hard to reign in on.

'You know what, I'm done. I've had a bad day and it seems to be getting worse by the minute.' I stood up and stalked away to my room. I decided to check out my new wardrobe and Yui arrived not long after. I stopped looking at my new wardrobe and turned to her.

'You going to lecture me too?' I asked and Yui shook her head.

"I trust you had your reasons. I know you well enough to know, you don't do anything with out being provoked. Although it was shameful from my perspective, I don't know the whole story so I can't berate you for your actions. Shisui sounded angry and I have a feeling things will not end well." I grimaced and nodded. Kisaki-mama, I was unsure how she'd react but Jun-jiji, he was going to definitely chew me out for being rude to a fellow heiress. Duelo-papa though, he would blow up like a paper bomb.

Yui assisted me as we finished going through my new clothes and I smiled noting these clothes were more for the upcoming fall season and winter as the fabrics were thicker and chima skirts layered. What caught my eyes were the sets of black yungbok. The overcoat had white and gold around the neck lining and the sleeves were decorated in gold dragons and had black tying pieces to cuff the sleeves. A matching fabric headband with a lotus flower etched in the middle. My attention was then drawn to the black baji pants. It had been forever since I had worn pants, so this would be one heck of an experience.

"Himitsu-sama said you'd be the second in woman in the clan to wear Yungbok, the first being the founder's mother, Beol-sama." Yui informed me and I stilled. Beol, that name was so familiar and it hit me. Beol had been a past life of mine, the first to drink the flower, the catalyst of my existence. My hands tightened around the overcoat.

"Lady Himitsu had the original design for the overcoat belt to match that of Beol-sama's." Yui set down the black belt with elaborate gold stitching that had a vine full of leaves and thorns but in the middle of it there was an orchid looking flower.

"We found a sketch of her designs in the library. I could show you later if you wish." I nodded and traced the orchid on the belt.

_'__It's so familiar and yet I've never seen it before.'_

The day passed by and Shisui hadn't shown up yet but it was a bit nerve wracking knowing he'd show up and I'd be in deep trouble for my emotionally rash actions.

Late into the night, alone in my room, my heart became heavy. Naruto started to plague my thoughts. I hid under my sheets and shook my head to try and get rid of the loneliness.

_'__Naruto is going to be very upset all because of stupid Neji who can't keep his lips to himself.'_

I tugged at my hair and sat up. I sighed and hugged one of my pillows.

_'__I really wish I could teleport to him.'_

Shaking off everything I felt, I decided to take a small walk through the garden. Pulling over a silk teal overcoat to keep warm, I headed out of my room. As I walked the empty silent halls, I made sure everyone was sleeping… That's when I caught something off.

_'__Why are there more ANBU?'_

I closed my eyes and extended my sensory counting five. All following me.

_'__This is probably Shisui's reaction from where I scared the shit out of Hyūga. Geez, it's not like I'm going to go after her and suck out her chakra.'_

I headed back to my room and forced myself to sleep, unhappy and feeling very alone, trapped almost.

* * *

-Dream-

_There was a field bodies, corpses rotting and healthy green vines sticking out. The moon was overhead but it was red, there were pods sticking out from the vines. I could it smell dirt and dried blood. In the distance there was a large structure like tree, the Shinju._

**_'_****_This is a fixed event with our without Black Zetsu in the Picture. The only way to change this is to confined in 3 others, so there's a plan to stop this.'_**

_In the distance was a man, he looked familiar. He had white spikey hair. A long horn from his head and pale white skin. In one hand a staff and floating behind him six black orbs. His eyes eerily glowed, one red an the other a pale purple. He stared at me and held out his hand. There was signs of fatigue and complete loneliness but he blared understanding as he stared at me.  
_

**_'_****_Obito as the caster can never be part of the genjutsu. A curse, you could call it. No matter how hard he tries to immerse himself into the illusion, he's aware it's not real.'_**

* * *

-Next Day: Early Morning-

I shoved the dream back and wondered what it was all about. It was still early and I groaned at the little sleep I had. I closed my eyes and focused on the dream, trying to figure out if it was a dream or something more. My head slightly hurt but then I felt something more, a soft dull sensation as I tried to push deeper into my mind.

**_'_****_So you've learned to touch the edge's of your conscious, good. I had to show you that dream. Things are changing again and that's the end result. _**

_'__Coni you're scaring me.'_

**_'_****_Coni is such a bad nickname. Nia is what everyone's called me and I'm not changing it to please you.'_**

_'__You really are me aren't you?'_

**_'_****_Yes now stop distracting me and I swear if you call me Coni, I won't warn you about an pranks Naruto may or may not have in store for you. The Ōtsutsuki are going to start meddling. You need to confine in those you trust about what's coming. The Akatsuki, the War, Kaguya and Black Zetsu… Me to an extent, they don't have to know about our incarnation cycle or the other stuff about me, us. If you want lie saying that you named me 'Nia' and that I'm just you but an Alter Ego, yeah that works. Today is the only chance you'll get. It's the only way to cut off any attempts.'_**

_'__Attempts to what?'_

**_'_****_Take you away or worse seal you away if you're deemed too dangerous The Ōtsutsuki can be very persuasive. You trusting Hirzen, your Dad and Shisui show's how different you are to Kaguya and will lower suspicions. Speaking of Kaguya, you have to tell them about the Seed and that it's the cause of your chakra's heaviness.'_**

_'__So it really is similar to Kaguya's?'_

**_'_****_Yes. Kaguya's chakra runs within you. As far as the Ōtsutsuki are aware of, you're the enemy. _**

_'__But I'm not!'_

**_' _****_I know that which is why you need to have the Hokage's trust. He has to see that you're on the good side. That you fully trust him with your secrets and only then will you be nearly untouchable, as his great-granddaughter, there's not much insurance but as his only connection into 'seeing' the future you're an asset.'_**

_'__So you want me to take advantage of your ability to warn me of future events just so I'm safe? Even after I told Shisui I wouldn't reveal anything about the future?' _

**_'_****_Yeeaah. That route doesn't end well. Just trust me.'_**

_'__Okay… But I swear if things don't end well.'_

**_'_****_I know. You'll never trust me again and never seek me out. I'd never lead you astray unlike a certain Black Zetsu who'd make you lose your memories.'_**

_'__What? I haven't learned shit from him and he's already making plans?!'_

**_'_****_Black Zetsu never stops planning. He has a way for you to learn quickly to by using a certain orange masked Uchiha's Sharingan to hardwire the ability to mold your chakra and seishinjutsu simultaneously one in each hand however he wants you blank to influence and shape, meaning you'd lose all your memories.'_**

_'__Fuck. What have I done? I already said "Yes" to him!'_

**_'_****_And you're still to go through with it so I can collect information to help you figure out a way to seal him.'_**

_'__Ah! Collective Unconscious… You have knowledge of him from different points in the future. You know what he's going to be teaching me. You know better than anyone how to seal him away!'_

**_'_****_Exactly but I need a just a little more information. Does Light bounce off of him or refract so he's visible? How much mass is he? Is he made of chakra or so much chakra that it's impossible to tell? These things are all I need to know. Future parts of you collected different data. When he blanked your mind though, things just fell apart and I'd rather not tell you how that ended up.' _**

_'__It was that bad?'_

**_'_****_Yes. It took me 4 years to get your memories back. Forget about that and focus on what we can do to make sure that never happens. A single session with Black Zetsu should be enough to get what little information I need.'_**

_'__So I can give up after the first session and then you'll teach me all you know… But he won't give up will he? _

**_'_****_Nope. That's why you're going to reveal that you're can see the future and as long as he plays dirty so will you. I'll be guiding you every step of the way. There's nothing more satisfying that hurting that momma's boy.'_**

_'__Okay. I'll do it'_

**_'_****_You know it's nice that you're reaching me out and I don't have to be the one to pull you my way.'_**

_'__I suppose you're quite lonely. I'll be sure to seek you out more often then.'_

**_'_****_Yes you will. Heads up, Weasel and Fishy are about. Now get going to train or you'll be late.'_**

Opening my eyes I got ready for in my black yungbok and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and braided up so that it wouldn't be swish too much and so that random strands wouldn't get stuck to my when I started to sweat and do lots of movement.

Mitsubachi and I met up at the training field. Mitsubachi was waiting dressed in his dark blue yungbok. His bokken secured on his waist.

Yui arrived but she was she wore her battle hanbok. A dark red skirt chima with a slit on the side and her white jeogori shirt tucked in with a black belt around her waist. Her jeogori tying ribbon matched her dark red chima. Her hair I noted was up in its gisaeng style and I noted how some of the accessories she wore happned to be pretty but they doubled as senbon. She too had a bokken but hers was strapped around her back.

"Look's like we're all here." Uncle Mori expressed. He was in his wheelchair and had a wooden bokken across his lap. He wasn't dressed in yungbok but he was dressed in his laxed clothing; a dark blue jeogori shirt matching his baji pants and wore an open overcoat with gold and rose gold leaf patterns. In his hand he had a black velvet pouch.

'We're missing someone. Ah, she's arriving!' I signed and Uncle Mori raised his brow. One of the ANBU on guard, Sai, accompanied Pinkie. As she reached us in the training ground she smiled a little and bowed.

"Hello. I'm Haruno, Sakura. Hachi-chan said I could join your morning training session." I bounded beside her and signed.

'I just call her Pinkie. She's my best friend.' I signed and Pinkie let out a small sigh.

'Pinkie, you know Yui but not the rest. This is my Uncle Mori, he'll be in charge of our training session.' Uncle Mori bowed his head. Then I turned to Mitsubachi who had a soft but playful smile. I sensed how Pinkie felt a little attracted to him.

"Pinkie?" He asked and Pinkie blushed embarrassed and she sent me a small glare. I snapped my fingers and gave Mitsubachi look.

'Bishie, behave.' I signed and Pinkie giggled a little, no longer intimidated by Mitsubachi's looks. Uncle Mori though, his amusement went away and he then went into commander mode.

"Now that the introductions are over, what are you standing around for? Activate your gravity seals and start running. I may not be able to walk but I have a good hand and this little pouch of marbles isn't for looks. HUSTLE MAGGOTS!"

Uncle Mori drove us into the ground. I was waaaay out of shape and despite that I was his adoring grand-nice, he was merciless and had me keep going until he deemed warm-ups were over. Once warm-ups were over while Yui and Mitsubachi worked on their katas. Pinkie and I on the other hand, Uncle Mori tested our accuracy. Pinkies were impeccable because she's a Kunoichi and the past month she didn't stop training. I however didn't train all month. Just once.

With my bow and senbon, Uncle Mori barely deemed it acceptable but commented that I still needed refinement to get them back to the old levels I had them. My taijutsu kata's though, since I hadn't been training, were not up to standard and so he decided to focus on them and my endurance from now on. Pinkie on the other hand, Uncle Mori decided she could learn up her endurance to last longer in battle. So she joined me dodging Uncle Mori's projectiles.

Afterwards, while we all cooled down Pinkie had to leave as she had a shift at the hospital. Mitsubachi seemed a bit interested in Pinkie. I wasn't surprised as Pinkie was very pretty.

"Is she single?" Mitsubachi asked.

'Really Bishie?' I asked and Mitsubachi grinned.

"Just asking. Can't hurt. I could use a distraction considering all that's going on with," Mitsubachi furrowed his brow and his frustration, he shook away and he got up.

"Forget it." Now I was worried. I knew he was trying to not think or worry about Aunt Himitsu or about how his father was. In ways, Mitsubachi and I shared a common trait, we hated being left out of the loop.

After my bath, I was a sore mess. I had little purple circular bruises from where Uncle Mori had flicked his marbles at me every time I messed up a kata or every time I slowed down when he was putting me through endurance training.

_'__I take consolation that Pinkie too will feel the same as I, as she got hit as much as I did too.'_

"Hachiko-hime it's undignified to lay on the floor in nothing but your under garments." Yui pointed out and I groaned.

"You must get ready for the day. Your Father has scheduled a speech session at the hospital and when we return, Kisaki-mama would like to discuss with you about your new responsibilities. Ah, don't forget you have a sleep-over to organize-" A knock at the door got my Yui's attention and a staff member spoke with her. I noted how Yui seemed a bit panicked. She turned to me and bit her lip.

"Sandaime-sama has requested your presence at his office, Your Father will be accompanying you." I stilled and extended my senses and found Duelo-papa pacing in the main hall, he was worried, no surprise there, but there was also a bit of irritation.

'Right, it's probably from scaring Hyūga. Well, if I'm going to be grounded and this is going to be the last time walking thorough the village until my punishment is uplifted, I might as well be dressed nicely.' I got up and Yui helped me pick out an outfit.

I got dressed in a dark-orange chima skirt with gold on the skirt hems. It was topped with a light yellow jeogori shirt with colorful pink, blue and white flowers on the shoulders. The shirt had white cuffs and a purple tying ribbon had gold flowers embroidered beautifully. I decided to carry add a dark-orange norigae with a small jade piece for luck.

Yui pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I didn't feel like braiding my hair so instead I used the dark-orange hair ribbon and tied it into a cute bow. I decided to fasten my bands with a pin that had an assortment of little colorful flowers.

"Any particular reasons to change up your hair style?" Yui asked and I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

'Nothing says _Rebellious _like forgoing the traditional clan braided style.' I simply signed and Yui smiled a little.

"You're rebelling?" Yui asked and I nodded.

'You're right, it's not enough. Maybe I should dye my hair! No, cut it all off!' Yui put her hands on my shoulders and turned me around.

"You alright? Hachiko-hime, this is a joke right?" Yui asked and I started to laugh a little and nodded. Yui let out a sigh of relief.

"You probably shouldn't try that on your Father or Kisaki-mama if they ask, especially if we consider what happened yesterday. They won't be in the mood for jokes." Yui advised and I nodded.

Upon reaching the entrance hall, Duelo-papa had a stern look but it faltered as he raised a brow at my change in hairstyle.

"I don't want to know. Let's get going." Duelo-papa simply said. I waved to Yui and departed with him.

The walk to the Hokage tower was tense to say the least. Duelo-papa had noticed the way some of the villagers sent me various types of looks. Curiosity, distrust, indifference, wonder (mostly from the boys around my age).

Upon arrival to the Hokage Tower the ANBU that had been tailing us, dispersed. Duelo-papa and I entered the building and went up a flight of stairs until we reached a secretary's desk. The man behind the desk, nodded to Duelo-papa and we entered Hiruzen-jiji's office. From the outside, I couldn't feel who was in the office, there were seals blocking my sensory.

Upon entering, my face became impassive. Shisui stood on one side, he wore his ANBU gear, a white captain's cloak but not his mask. His one eye focused on me and I felt his reprimanding stare. Hiruzen-jiji simply hid well behind his stern Hokage-like stare, but he was dissecting me and unsure of how to approach me.

"Hachiko-chan, please sit." I walked over to the chair that was offered, instantly I regretted it. They were looking down on me. This was some sort of psychological tactic. The room was sealed and tried to appear comfortable but failed at it.

"I assume you know why you were called in today." I nodded. I wasn't going to defend my actions.

"What part of _'don't use your chakra without supervision' _did you not understand?" Was the first question that Shisui had.

'You never outright said it.'

"It was an unsaid rule considering the panic it causes." Shisui pointed out and was going to keep on going but Hiruzen-jiji lifted his hand and Shisui stopped talking.

"Hachiko, Shisui informed me that you and Hinata-chan had an argument in which emotions were high and you got angry." Duelo-papa wasn't aware of that and I felt the intensity of his stare. I slowly nodded.

"So would you say your temper got the best of you?" Hokage-jiji asked and I didn't reply. I but braced myself because Duelo-papa would not react well to my answer.

'Look, I won't lie to you about it. As of late, my temperament has been hard to get a hold of. I thought I was doing spectacular until Hyūga pushed all the wrong buttons. She deserved to be scared and I will not be apologizing for that. I may have been overtaken by the emotions and acted without thinking but I don't regret my actions. So if you're going to punish me for that go ahead.' I signed and Duelo-papa groaned. Shisui shook his head and Hiruzen-jiji let out a long sigh but I felt his amusement at my reply along with his worry. After a moment Hiruzen-jiji collected his emotions.

"Being impulsive especially with your _unique_ chakra is a danger to others Hachiko." Hiruzen-jiji tried to heavily stress upon.

"While it's necessary to have you train and study how exactly your chakra works and if it's a kekkei genkai, it's too dangerous to do it within the village. There's also the latest offer you received that I'd like to talk about." Now I was the one that became still. I looked at Shisui who gave me an apologetic look.

"What offer? Hachiko, what is Hokage-sama talking about?" Duelo-papa asked. I sent Shisui a small glare.

"Hachiko was given an offer by her S-Class stalker, 'Plant Man' known now as Black Zetsu. He wishes to teacher her how to use her chakra. This Black Zetsu appears to have encountered the same chakra Hachiko possesses." Hiruzen-jiji informed Duelo-papa who quickly connected his worried dark eyes with my hazle ones. Duelo-papa knelt before me and got at my eye level.

"In exchange for what Hachiko? You're not considering his offer are you? How did he even get past the ANBU?!" Now Duelo-papa was freaking out.

'He just wants me to help him find release mother into the world so she can entrap all chakra beings and trap them within her genjutsu so she can feed off their chakra.' Now this was news to Shisui and Hiruzen-jiji as they froze at what I was revealing. Duelo-papa sent me a reprimanding glare.

"Cut the joke Hachiko." I furrowed my brow.

'I'm not lying. That's what he wants. I don't know the exact details of how I'm supposed to do it, but I assume if he, it is willing to train me, then it's because the chakra I have is very similar to it's _Mother. _At least that's what I understood.'

"You share similar chakra to Black Zetsu's mother?" Shisui asked and I nodded. I knew what was going to come next. So many questions about how sure I was about what I claimed.

'Yes. I know so because of, um, I'm going to trust you with something big.' I started and noticed the shift in emotions was focused, surprised and their feelings of suspicion or anger were gone.

'It's getting hard to handle it alone and I know I've trusted Shisui before with stuff as it comes but this, big thing that's coming. I can't do it alone. I figured if I share my burden, it won't be as heavy.' I tried testing out their reactions.

'Black Zetsu was created by the first being to harness chakra, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. She ate the forbidden fruit from the Shinju and all was well. She had two sons and they grew up and got strong, very strong. Kaguya went mad trying to take back all the chakra of the world and became one with the Shinju creating the 10-tails…'

I went through Kaguya's tale leading up to Black Zetsu's creation, then to where Black Zetsu meddled with the Sons of Hagoromo in attempts to bring Kaguya back, sowing hatred between the descendants of the two sons, the Senju and Uchiha and tracking down the two lines the incarnations of the original two sons of Hagoromo. When I reached Madara and Hashirama's tale that ended up dragging in Obito decades later and in his mad state being the cause behind Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Kushina's death, I knew for Hiruzen-jiji it was getting a littler too hard and thre was a bit of skeptisim from him but I pressed on. I finished with the creation of the Akatsuki along with the true intentions behind collecting the Bijū and starting the 4th Shinobi War.

Hiruzen-jiji couldn't believe it. Obito simply concealed his anger well. Duelo-papa was at a cross between incredulous and worried for me.

"How sure are you that this 4th War will happen?" Hiruzen-jiji asked seriously. I closed my eyes and focused on reaching Coni, I mean Nia. I got a slight headache but kept pushing at the edges of my conscious.

_'__They're taking me serious.'_

**_'_****_Yes and you're doing fine and the Old man is convinced but in his mind he's thinking that you're either very resourceful with gathering information or a good liar but he needs more. Let them know 4_****_th_****_ Shinobi World War is fixed and should Black Zetsu be sealed, Obito can have a change of heart. Drop subtly that the Child of Prophecy will be able to save him.'_**

I opened my eyes readied myself. I was a bit upset to know my own Great-Grandfather had doubts but I couldn't fault him. He's a village leader first and family second. He had to be cautious, even with me.

'It's fixed. The 4th Shinobi World War will happened. There's no avoiding it. Uchiha Obito can be saved should I be successful in sealing Black Zetsu, the Child of Prophecy will be able to turn Uchiha Obito around.' Hiruzen-jiji was the only one who's mind went blank and then his eyes widen.

"Child of Prophecy? What is that?" Obito asked me. I kept my eyes connected with Hiruzen-jiji. Now there was nothing but full trust in his eyes.

"A Prophecy made on Mt. Myōboku by the Great Toad Sage. It was foretold that Jiraiya would mentor this child… Naruto. How long have you known it was him?" Hiruzen-jiji was smarter than I gave him credit.

'Since I was a child.' I signed and Hiruzen-jiji eyeballed me.

"Your capabilities to see the future are astounding. The past, old stories but you can place names but it's so much to know. Shisui, informed me that Uchiha Itachi sealed away something in you, was this part of you that was sealed your ability?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and Duelo-papa stilled and stared at me.

'Yes. I thought I could trust him, given he was all for protecting Konoha. He got in my head and found Nia. I created an Alter Ego of sorts to deal with the weight of my 'all-seeing' ability. But in the end it was too much for him and I was too trusting. I think Nia scared him.' I mentally patted myself on the back for making Nia her cover. I just hoped I was convincing.

"Hachiko why didn't you inform your grandparents or spoke to Nanase about it? I know at the time, you knew me as your doctor and not your Dad-" I send a small glare at Duelo-papa.

'Would you believe a once comatose child that they're hearing voices? You'd send me to get evaluated and I'd worry my grandparents. Being known as a Mute is one thing I'm not ashamed to be called. Crazy is not what I wanted to be associated with. I went to the one person I thought could help me.' I signed and saw how Hiruzen-jiji and Shisui sort of sympathized.

"So he sealed _Nia _and made sure you could never tell anyone nor you remember a single thing. I'll gut that Uchiha when if I ever get my hands on him." Duelo-papa swore.

"What I'd like to understand is how you're connected to all this. As far as we are aware, Kaguya's Flower is the only thing I can think of. I assume it's name is no coincidence with the name of the first being with Chakra?" Hiruzen-jiji asked.

'Kaguya's Flower is the result of cross pollination of the Shinju tree pollen with Kaguya's Chakra infused into a single orchid seed she brought with her from the moon. Within the Hachimitsu line, the flower has been drank as a remedy on several occasions. The Clan Founder's mother drank it almost everyday. Over time the Hachimitsu have produced through it's mainline sensitive clan members. Not sensors but can feel the natural energy and pick up on familiar aura signatures. So just imagine how refined and accustomed the Hachimitsu genetic make up is to the Flower and it's properties? While others who consume the flower whole tend to go into a mad-like high, just imagine what happens when someone consumes the seed?'

"You were only given the flower. Pure extract. I know because I administered it?" Duelo-papa countered.

'Yes and that further amplified my extrasensory but, you surely noticed it. I changed after M-Mim died. After I was poisoned, I should have died but Black Zetsu saved me by putting the Kaguya Flower Seed in my stomach.' Duelo-papa's face fell. Shisui scratched his head irritated and Hiruzen-jiji seemed to realize what I was getting to.

"So that's how your chakra is similar to that of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya." Hiruzen-jiji commented and I nodded.

"That explains why you were in a perfect healthy state. Why suddenly your chakra was restored, now it all makes sense." Duelo-papa concluded and I saw that a small part of him relished in finally having an answer for my sudden restored physical energy among other things.

"What I'm still trying to wrap my head around is how you managed to turn the original White Zetsu into a tree." I perked up at that since now I was sure of how that worked.

'Seishin Energy is the mix of Yin and Natural Energy, and when it comes to natural substances, like wood, the energy makes these substances stronger, durable. White Zetsu happens to be a plant and have Shodaime Cells, those cells naturally are fine tuned to nature and when I used my Seishinjutsu Purification Hands, it forced White Zetsu to turn into the strongest substance it was meant to be genetically. Coincidentally, Yang Chakra has the same effect on White Zetsu.' I finished singing and Shisui let out a long whistle.

"Okay, not what I was expecting. I actually thought you were a Senju or something." I shook my head.

'Just Hachimitsu and Kuroyama with a good dose of Sarutobi.' I signed and saw a small smile from Duelo-papa and Hiruzen-jiji. I felt light and somewhat happy that I had shared with them.

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Black Zetsu had watched his little Black Flower scare the young Hyūga Heiress. It had been entertaining to watch how Little Black Flower played with the girls emotions before crushing them. He watched from a very far distance. It was a shame he couldn't have been closer lest he alert Little Black Flower and he didn't want that.

**_'_****_She's thoroughly enjoying the effect her chakra has on others and hasn't realized it yet. So similar to mother.'_**

Black Zetsu's thoughts shifted to Itachi. He had watched the entire ordeal and not once did the Uchiha show his emotions until Little Black Flower had mixed her chakra. Itachi hadn't been expecting that and it had made him upset. Further more Itachi had followed her home and stalked her but the ANBU in the area had prevented him from going near her as she was being watched like a hawk after her little display of chakra.

**_'_****_I wonder what is being said behind those door. Poor Little Black Flower is probably being lectured and the more they infuriate her, the easier it'll be to lure her. Mother's Chakra always intensifies negative emotions in the same way it augments peaceful emotions to a profound level.'_**

Black Zetsu stilled as he felt it. Hamura's other line, his descendants were approaching.

_'__**This is not good. Did they detect her chakra? Those moon hippies are so in-tune with mother's chakra. I might have to speed things up to get her away from here. Time to speed things up.' **_

* * *

**A/N: So things are moving along. I has nothing more to say. Just curious (when am I not?) to see how many more readers I'm going to lose. Curious about your reviews, I expect at least one or two of you making fun of Black Zetsu.**

**So commentary should be up. There's another piece of Fan Art by Loveable O, so go check it out. It's a Hachiko portrait, she calls it a messy sketch, I call it a masterpiece.**

**Thank you for reading showing support by following, fav-ing and all that jazz.**

**-Anbu**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Warning! Spoiler about Naruto: the Last movie. Read at your own discretion. **

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Thirty-Three: Out in the Open**

I hugged my knees, I couldn't sleep. I had the drive to work on seals today but all my ink was taken, just like every night for the past week since this routine started. Nia assured me that it was what was best but I was starting to have doubts. Sitting in my seal protected room with no way of getting out until the morning, when Yui with one of the ANBU guards unlocked the room, it was kind of maddening, isolating and it felt like I was being suffocated. My mind wandered on several things at once.

'_This room, Mim… Akuzetsu. So much blood. Stop. Don't think about that think of something else.'_

I blinked away the tears that were forming. I focused my thoughts on anything else and then Naruto's smile, his face parted the dark thoughts and a small pang in my heart turned into a flutter and suddenly I missed him more than ever.

'_I wish Naruto were here.'_

Burying my head in my knees. I thought back on the past week and the mess of events that came with it.

* * *

**-A WEEK AGO IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"So getting back to the offer Black Zetsu has made, after all you've told us, we know you can figure out on your own how to use your chakra properly, so why are you interested in getting taught by this dark entity?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I sank a little into my seat. I looked at Shisui who knew the main reason why I wanted to learn under Black Zetsu.

I took a deep breath to relax my shoulders.

'We're short on time with the 4th War looming in 2-3ish years from now. On my own I won't make the progress necessary to design a seal or even achieve the control necessary to make it work. There's no doubt that Kaguya will only return with Black Zetsu pulling the strings. I believe, no, I know that if I'm taught properly by someone who knows how this chakra of mine works, I'll make progress much faster than on my own and be able to seal Black Zetsu, for good.'

"I see." Was all Hiruzen-jiji said. Duelo-papa frowned.

"We can find others ways for you to learn right?" Duelo-papa asked and Hiruzen-jiji shook his head.

"As I see it. This seems like the only logical way to go about things however, I don't believe that should be a responsibility you should bare alone Hachiko. I have no doubts you can do it, it's just as your family, and Duelo could agree as well with me on this, we're just worried about how this can affect you." Hiruzen-jiji said with a soft worried tone. Duelo-papa seemed to agree and Shisui stared at me, hoping that they'd get through to me or something.

"Associating with an S-Class nin is treason. While I can let it slide because of your intentions, I can't let it go on if anyone outside this room were to catch you with this Zetsu." Hiruzen-jiji said, and I saw how Shisui nodded. He had said the same thing to me but both were forgetting something important.

'You forget I'm not one of your ninja. I might be a civilian heiress in this village but I'm also a Miko and Black Zetsu is my problem. He's not after the village, the village is the least of his concerns. He's after me.' I seemed to grate on all their nerves because now they were very annoyed and a bit, okay, very mad.

"You forget I'm the Hokage. I might be your great-grandfather but I look out after everyone in this village and if this Black Zetsu is lurking about in my village looking for you, undermining my security, then it is my problem because it's happening in my village and endangering everyone." Now I was growing annoyed but I calmed myself down and focused on Nia, pushing to the edges of my mind, feeling that little pressure.

* * *

**_'_****_Nice going. You know you could've lied and done as I said.'_**

_'__I'm done making up lies for today.'_

**_'_****_You're being difficult and not helping with our latest image improvement.'_**

_'__Well sorry my temper is somewhat messed up. I'll apologize okay.'_

**_'_****_Wait, this is perfect. Apologize and explain how your temper is all wonky, they know it but just remind them. Oh! Be sure to elaborate on that. I'm pretty sure your sexy Dad is mentally taking notes on your behavioral changes and what not.'_**

_'__You didn't just… You're me. That's just. No. Not even going there.'_

**_'_****_He's _****_your_****_ Dad in this lifetime, not mine. Besides you somehow have the luck of having a hot Dad.'_**

_'__I'm pretending you didn't say that and that you're insane.'_

* * *

"-chiko?" Duelo-papa's voice caught my attention as he was in Medic Mode. I snapped out of my thought and blushed a little. It seemed they noticed how I spaced out.

"You saw something more? You did this earlier when you were confirming the 4th War." Hiruzen-jiji asked. I nodded slowly.

'Yes, sorry. Um, I'll say no. I'll do as you say.' I signed quickly and saw how Shisui was confused and not buying my sudden change. He was worried but skeptical. He knew me too well.

"Hachiko, what did you see to make you agree so quickly?" Shisui asked and I looked at him, his sharingan monitoring me for any sign of a lie.

_'__Not a lie but also not the truth they need to know.'_

'I learned under Black Zetsu and became his puppet. Losing everyone… I became the enemy until I got control back and sealed him but it was too late. The genjutsu… Everyone got caught except the caster. Obito looked so destroyed. While everyone got to live their dream, only he and I were left unable to join.' I finished telling them about the dream Nia had given me, but that's when I realized that in the dream I wasn't under the stupid Eternal Tsukiyomi.

_'__Why wasn't I?'_

"You don't know how you got to that point, but you know it had to do with your decision?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I nodded.

'Four years, that's how long it took me to breakout… That doesn't make sense.' I closed my eyes and forced myself to search for Nia.

'_Tell me. Why did it take four years. Why? I thought the war would start in 2-3 Years? Was I late? Was there a resistance that hid under Susano'o's shadow? Moonlight can't penetrate that, so what happened? You said I sealed Black Zetsu.'_

* * *

**_'_****_I'm not going into details because there no point in dwelling on that event. It's changed now. You sealing Black Zetsu is going to happen. We're on track. That old path is no more. So don't dwell on it.'_**

_'__Okay, I won't but why was I not under the genjutsu too?'_

**_'_****_Kaguya's Flower, before it was called so, it was called the Shinju no Ko, Child of the Shinju. Unlike Kaguya, who would steal chakra from her own children, the Shinju is indifferent towards it's fellow life forms, especially a particular species carrying it's very own essences.'_**

_'__Oh. Being part plant has it's perks then, thanks.'_

**_'_****_Ah, there's a bit of a surprise waiting outside. Oh, several surprises, lovely. Before you forget, you need to tell them about Ōtsutsuki arrival. That'll definitely drive Shisui to trust me. You know he doesn't trust me influencing you. Ah, I guess he'll have to accept that I, Nia am awesome after this. By the way ask him about Itachi. It'll guilt trip him.'_**

_'__What you mean? He knows about the Weasel being around here?'_

**_'_****_Yep. All the pumped up security wasn't to keep you locked in and under heavy watch, it was to keep Itachi away.'_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and massaged my temples to ease the dull ache.

"You okay? You were out of it again." Duelo-papa asked and I nodded.

'Small side-effect. I just found out why I wasn't affected and I've attracted some more trouble.' I heard Duelo-papa groan and Shisui become still.

"More trouble? I didn't think there could be more you could attract." Hiruzen-jiji started but I shook my head.

'Being what you could call a progeny of the Shinju and Humans. The genjutsu didn't recognize me as human, seeing as my living signature is like that of a plant. Oh but it get's better, or worse. Kaguya's son, the less famous one, Hamura, one of his direct lines, the Ōtsutsuki will be arriving in Konoha to pass their judgment on me. It seems they're in tune with Kaguya's chakra somehow and they want to get rid of me if necessary.' Hiruzen-jiji now started to rub his temples. Shisui seemed to be lost in thought and Duelo-papa, shook his head.

"Ōtsutsuki, I think I've heard that name, but from where? Old readings somewhere in the Library back at the compound." Shisui started and looked rather thoughtful. He seemed to realize where or who he heard it from as he became a bit still and went back to his thoughts hiding his small shock and shaking it off.

"When they arrive in Konoha, I assure you they won't harm you or come near you. I'll be sure to prevent that. However I'll need your full cooperation Hachiko. So if there's ever a time you need to see me, or need someone to talk to, you are to alert Shisui and your father. Is that understood?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I nodded. Hiruzen-jiji seemed satisfied but Duelo-papa, his frustration still lingered on a thought.

"We'll need to up the security at the compound. Kisaki-mama is a bright woman and she'll demand to know everything." Duelo-papa turned to Hiruzen-jiji who nodded. I let out a long sigh.

"I'll be sure to visit Kisaki and make something up. Though she'll be suspicious and no doubt figure it out. Hachiko, it's up to you if you want to inform your grandmother." I stared at Hiruzen-jiji and saw that from his part, there was no pressure but that was just what I need to make me feel a bit guilty, should I not tell Kisaki-mama.

'As her heiress, it would be disgraceful not to inform her, especially if it's a secret that endangers the clan.' I signed and straightened out my back, like any proper heiress should.

"You don't have to do it alone." Hiruzen-jiji suggested but I shook my head.

'Alone would be better. The fact that I shared with you three and not her is already an insult to her. She's the matriarch, my great-grandmother and instead of placing my trust in her, I came to you.' I felt how the three had sort of forgotten that as Kisaki-mama's heiress, by just opening up to them before her, I had endangered my position as heiress.

"Hachiko, you don't have to do it by yourself." Duelo-papa quickly offered now his help but I shook my head.

'No, I need to do it alone. It's better this way.' A small silence followed and I decided to not dwell on the oncoming meeting with Kisaki-mama. While I had half a mind to ask Nia about it, I preferred no to do it now.

'While I've shared lots today, may I ask one simple question?' I asked cutting the silence with the jingling of my bells as I signed. Hiruzen-jiji looked at me carefully. Shisui was still stuck in his thoughts and Duelo-papa looked to Hiruzen-jiji for some sort of approval.

"I suppose you've earned it." He simply said and I looked at Shisui.

'He's here isn't he? He's been following me since yesterday, right?' Shisui blanched a bit but nodded.

"Have you had any visions pertaining Itachi?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I shook my head.

'I can't see every moment in time, just the important fixed bits. I picked up on a compressed but familiar signature following me around but never getting close within the ANBU's ranges. Add in the extra guards last night. It's not that hard to figure out.'

"You would've made a fine Kunoichi." Hiruzen-jiji praised, at least I thought it was a compliment.

"Duelo, Hachiko, should Kisaki not take well the truth, have one of the ANBU find me. Kisaki is very much like you Hachiko. She doesn't take well to being left out and sometimes she can be very irrational when she's angered." I nodded because it was sort of true. I had only seen Kisaki-mama angry once and that was when Aku- well when I was attacked the first time. Those on sentry near my quarters were all fired and blacklisted. Those 5 men never found another job thanks to Kisaki-mama and from what I had heard, they and those that had families were forced to move out of the Land of Honey to start a-new.

Duelo-papa and I left bowed and left Hiruzen-jiji's office once the privacy seals were down. I had to get back to the Estate. While my morning visit to the hospital had to be rescheduled, I had to meet with Kisaki-mama and discuss the change in my responsibilities… I knew it would be the perfect time to tell her everything.

As Duelo-papa and I reached the reception area, I noted the ANBU present in the shadows and strangely these were ANBU I wasn't familiar with. There were also two tweens looking a little worse for ware being escorted by Morino Ibiki. One of these tweens had shaggy white hair, what looked like a familiar hospital robe and he was radiating all awareness of all those around him. I faintly noted that his chakra moved like water and it was heavily suppressed. The girl, she got my full attention. She had short bright red hair; her eyes were a reddish color and I noted that they darted around searching and yet not really seeing anything, mannerism that I knew too well.

_'__She's blind, Ah, that's Karin! Where are he glasses?'_

The girl wore kaki colored jacket over a black fishnet shirt. She wore dark brown shorts that reached her knees and black shinobi sandals shoes. Her eyes seemed to lock on to me, but more like she noticed my strange chakra. She was now sort of hiding behind Ibiki who wondered why she was behaving that way. I noted she had this brightness to her that was dimmed. She was confused and upset in general but looking at me, she emanated this unfound fear. I looked away from her and tugged on Duelo-papa's sleeve.

'There's something I need to tell Hiruzen-jiji and its sort of important.' I signed and Duelo-papa nodded and before he turned around Shisui had just exited the office as the group with Ibiki entered.

"You're still here? What's wrong?" Shisui asked and I signed quickly.

'The red haired girl that just went in. She's from Kusa. Her name is Karin and she's from the Uzumaki Clan.' I signed and Shisui took a step back but nodded.

"I'll inform Hokage-sama right away." I nodded and turned to Duelo-papa, who gave me a look.

'She's Naruto's distant relative, if she can stay, then she gains a family member and Naruto does too.' I elaborated and Duelo-papa smiled. He was happy but also being rather nostalgic.

"Come on, let's get you home." I nodded and the heaviness on my shoulders returned with each step towards the Estate.

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME: HACHIKO-**

That was just the start of everything that had gone down. Things progressively got more complicated. Part of my cooperation, was me agreeing to being sealed up in my room at night, for full on protection from Black Zetsu, to make it worse, the seals used were extremely advance fūinjutsu and guess who offered the seals? The Hyūga, with Jiraiya out of town on a mission, the Hyūga offered their seals made by their _good _friends, the Ōtsutsuki who showed up that very same day and just so happened to have the perfect prison design.

Kisaki-mama didn't even get a warning when the seals were being put all over my room. She found it odd but didn't ask about it, as she was use to me slapping seals around the estate. Her suspicions and silent questioning though began when she noticed that along with the new seals, the Hyūga that had started to work under Shisui's command.

I knew that was the Hyūga's way of keeping an eye on me since now they were aware via the Ōtsutsuki Main Family that I had dangerous chakra in my system. Not to mention, I was positive Hiruzen-jiji eased their worries by letting a selected few Hyūga work with Shisui.

It was when I told Kisaki-mama the truth that everything just started to get too complicated. Things went beyond dealing with just the Hyūga/Ōtsutsuki. My family's history got involved and I was at a loss of how to even handle it all.

* * *

**-A WEEK AGO AT HACHIMITSU ESTATE-**

Explaining everything I owned to Kisaki-mama was rather nerve-wracking but easy. She took it all in stride and was proud with all that I had under my control. The shipping ports, several shares invested in the silk market, my own personal interest in fields of science and technology that were currently the aspirations behind kick-starting a small R&amp;D firm within the village. If there was one thing I knew, it was that I wanted in on the tech boom that was to happen in the future. Sure there was that small moment in which she disapproved of the illicit activities going on, but I assured her it was only moving non-perishable stolen goods, nothing live, just weapons, money and body parts. Although she questioned it, I assured her these activities were only temporary and it was either I run them or someone else would.

"Even though there's some things I can't agree on, I'm proud of you Hachiko. Already you're showing great signs that you'll be one of the Great Matriarch's. Now aside from you dealing with your business activities. There are a few more responsibilities that will be yours to handle." I smiled but it faltered. It was now or never. She had once seen the way I was kept at night, all sealed up and I knew she was on the edge of demanding what was going on.

'Kisaki-mama, before that, there's something I need to share with you that can change everything.' I signed and Kisaki-mama narrowed her eyes but nodded her head for me to go on. She was on guard but her mind was open for anything.

'Hiruzen-jiji called me into his office as you know. I shared with him a secret that even you aren't aware of. As your heiress I have shamed you by sharing this secret with him, my father and Shisui.' I hid my wincing as I felt Kisaki-mama's pride get the best of her.

"It, hurts that you couldn't share this secret with me but you're doing it now, which means this is one of life and death." Her voice was regal and her face, impassive. I drew in a shaky breath and began my explanation.

I started with my supposed '_visions'_ as a child, then Nia's cover for existing in my subconscious, moving on to Itachi sealing Nia away so I couldn't share with anyone my '_visions'. _I got to Black Zetsu and Kisaki-mama's anger was just rising. I explained how he had stalked me, and I only managed to warn Shisui but just barely. Then how I slowly learned Black Zetsu's interest in me, how it made me sick and it wasn't just by extrasensory overdeveloping and then what he did to me with the seed, taking advantage of Akuzetsu and killing him to save me, her anger snapped and her tears just washed down her inexpressive face. I began then explaining to her what I knew of Kaguya's Flower and Black Zetsu's persistence in getting to me. It was finally when I reached how Black Zetsu offered to teach me how to use my chakra that she cut me off.

"No. This Black Zetsu, what ever it is, will not get you too. I understand that locking you up at night is necessary but during the day? This thing has been around for too long, first my mother and now you? No. I can't, won't let you walk around without crucial information that could make a difference." Kisaki-mama slapped her tears away and I blinked rapidly.

'What?' I noted how Kisaki-mama got up from her seat and walked over to the bookcase. She took out a smooth shiny black box and set it on the desk in front of me. This box had no signs of a lid or any indication of how to open it.

"This was supposed to be passed down to you when you turned 14, to prepare you for your 16th Birthday, but now is a good time as any given the circumstances."

I wanted to interrupt her but she was so focused on her task, even her emotions dimmed down. Carefully, Kisaki-mama rolled up her navy dangui jeogori shirtsleeves. I curiously watched as she grabbed the jade piece that hung off her light blue norigae tassel on her jeogori shirt ribbon. I thought it was a pure jade piece but it was actually a small-sheathed blade. She popped the bladed end off the norigae and pricked her finger and blood oozed out and before it could drip down her finger she wrote the _Hachimitsu_ but not in Kanji. I had to blink twice to make sure I was seeing correctly.

_'__That's Hangul. That's Korean.'_

"We all have our secrets Hachiko, but it seems I should've been honest with you from the start. Perhaps, you would've been better prepared." I tilted my head a bit and my mind went blank. There was a small but cohesive clicks and suddenly a small line separated the box from its lid.

"Every heiress, learns eventually about the contents within the black box. Every Heiress, regardless of whether they become Matriarch or not, has tried to breakdown and understand what the contents of the eldest scroll written by our Clan Founder's Mother, Beol-mama truly mean. Down the Matriarch Line, there's been a saying that Beol-mama's scroll contained a message for the daughters of the mainline. I never figured it out because there was only one such person who did but kept it to themselves." Now I was confused and a bit dazed.

_'__Beol? She's the one that started all this.'_

'What does this have to do with Black Zetsu?' I asked Kisaki-mama who grimaced and she was silently grieving.

"I'm not proficient with Hangul. My mother, Seondeok-mama taught me how to read it and write a bit. Despite that in Honey, [1] the old language is Hanja, reading the old language in Hangul never was easy for me. Seondeok-mama is the one person who kept her findings to herself. I've studied my Mother's work, all her research and findings were written in Hangul." Not the information I wanted but so far it was interesting and unsettling. Seondeok, Nia had said she was a genius and very in touch with the Collective Unconscious.

Kisaki-mama took the lid off the black box and reached into the box searching while she spoke, her emotions becoming less hidden in the process.

"My mother left behind a set of 10 scrolls, all in Hangul. While I understand very little, there's one word that always pops up, a word she taught me from a young age, because she would often say it angrily under her breath and it stuck to me because it was repeated over and over in her last entry, just right before her death; _Heuk Hyeo, _it means Black Tongue."

Kisaki-mama unfurled a thin scroll with a red rod and gold tie. She set it before me and I looked at her upset honey colored eyes. I gazed at the scroll and found it was written in Japanese, littered with a few Hanja, but there was one repeated, over and over. But that last part, the P.S. was written in English.

* * *

_-Last Scroll Entry-_

_My life hasn't been wasted. Not in vain. I've led a good life, one filled with love from my children, all 10 of them: my precious Kisaki, my wild Geol-Oh, noble Hyun, my bright Minki, my talented Joon, silent and handsome Jeong, my shy Myeong, my grinning Ryong, and my devilish twins Seong and Seung. Life has been more than I could ever ask for. In ways my broken heart gave me my greatest joys, my children, for they are my heart and soul._

_Though many will praise my accomplishments, my valor, not many will understand why I have done things the way I have. Why I chose to be a single mother, a proud Matriarch, and a rather busy one. I don't expect any outsider to even fathom my motivations but my own flesh and blood, I owe them that much because my choices ultimately have led to this upcoming moment. _

_I have chosen to die in this way. It's no secret, that I've been dreading the day I re-set foot on the elemental nations. Many claim it's because I left a trail of broken hearts but no one knows that it was I who left with a broken heart. I started this journey to heal, left the elemental countries with a broken heart and now that I'm ready to face the end._

_My dear Kisaki, my [_areum: beautiful_] daughter, to ascend so young and yet it's her destiny, from the shambles she's to bring the Land of Honey to prestige, the Golden Age of the Land of Honey. As her [_eomeoni: mother_], my only regret, is not being there as she becomes a woman, not being at her side when she become a mother… But I know she's better off without me because living would mean putting her in the line of the [_Heuk Hyeo_] and that I cannot do to her. I just hope, Kisaki, if you are reading this, that you forgive me when you learn my reasons. I can't see beyond anymore because my end is near._

_As I head towards my end, I'm not upset nor do I lament what I've always known would happen. I embrace this end with open arms. Many will claim that all my life has been spent running away but that's not it at all. All my life I have spent setting up everything for this moment. Keeping the _[Heuk Hyeo]_ from my family is the greatest gift I could arrange and I wouldn't have done it any different._

_There is no doubt, the _[Heuk Hyeo]_ will find my family but by then it'll be the greatest twist in the history of ever. _

P.S. Black Zetsu = Heuk Hyo.

Hello, Hachiko, you too Nia, I know you can see this, even if I can't communicate with you. Endings are always hard. I need you to breath calmly Hachiko. I know it's hard for you to accept that I'm aware of you, even if you're my future and I your past. I implore you to make me a promise to tell Kisaki everything in my scrolls. There are things written there that Kisa, she was too young to understand or it was information that would put her in danger if she had known. Kisa is proud and knowing her, she'd flaunt who her father is. It's important you explain it to her Hachiko. I'm counting on you. Fighting!

_-End of Entry-_

* * *

"Hachiko?" I re-read the scroll and my breathing got erratic.

'I know what the end says.' Kisaki-mama quickly snapped her eyes at the bottom of the scroll and then at me.

"How? That last part is written in the language Beol-mama used. I couldn't, Himitsu couldn't and she even had Orochimaru have a look at it and he couldn't… How?" I filed away the Himitsu-obasan/Orochimaru thing for later.

'I just can. Seondeok-mama, she knew I'd be able to read it and asked me to share with you anything I read in her scrolls.' I signed and Kisaki-mama's water works were back.

"Eomeonim [_means: Mother_]." Kisaki-mama cried thankfully. After a minute she wiped her tears and got up coming over to my side. I stood up and she hugged me. Kisaki-mama an emotional mess was something to behold considering how regal she could be under emotional duress. However, it seemed Seondeok-mama was her emotional Achilles Heel.

"While I'm upset that you didn't share your secret with me first, I'm also at fault since I've been keeping things from you, everyone. I'm not ready to share this one secret, as it's not mine to share but I know the answers are in those scrolls and I know the moment you come across it, you'll ask questions and I'll be ready to answer them, so we can put the pieces together." Kisaki-mama was being cryptic, almost as cryptic as Seondeok-mama's last entry. It was a whole lot of words but most of it was vague. I nodded and then she let me go.

"Oh dear, I've got to go freshen up and, for now, these will be available to you. I'll teach you the correct Hangul strokes and I'll need to get you a norigae with a small blade." Kisaki-mama thought out loud and put the scroll back in the black box. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off the box causing the lid to shut tight.

'W-Who designed the box?' I asked being rather curious and Kisaki-mama replied.

"Uzumaki Shiru, he was married to the 3rd Successional Heiress, Mishil. She never became Matriarch as she stepped down and her sister Ui took the mantle."

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME: HACHIKO-**

So much to think about. The Hachimitsu had an Uzumaki married into the family but more importantly, Seondeok-mama. Her scrolls, I had yet to look into them because even though I was intrigued and curious I was afraid of what I would read. Nia wouldn't answer my questions and hence why I was on strike and refused to go into the back of my mind to even speak to her.

I knew Black Zetsu had driven Beol-mama to her death, but what connection did Black Zetsu have with Seondeok-mama? I though she had moved the clan across the sea as a wise move to keep Black Zetsu away but now, I wasn't so sure. Was there more? If there was more, would it be crucial for me to know? What about Kisaki-mama? Would she be able to cope?

So many things ran through my head. I let go of my knees and fell back on the cool tatami mats. I shut my eyes to meditate but failed as my mind chose to focus on my sensory. I found the two signatures that hung out with Shisui, Fū, and Torune, 2 Hyūga's none of them familiar at all. I pushed my sensory to the guest quarters on the northern most side of the estate. I counted all 4 signatures of strange harmonious chakra and they all reacted immediately to my sensory by lightly twitching their chakra.

I reeled back my sensory and opened my eyes.

_'__I'm starting to regret my decision. Is there no other way Hiruzen-jiji could've come up with aside from keeping me prisoner? I could go out for a walk to fight this insomnia. I wonder if our guests find it strange that I'm sealed in my room? Do they find it strange?'_

I thought back to the previous day when our _guests _arrived.

* * *

**-DAY BEFORE-**

Morning Training had been exhausting but better. I was less sore and got hit less by Uncle Mori. I had decided to hang out with Jun-jiji, who liked having me around to help him walk around. He had gotten a bit better but he was struggling to walk around. He wanted so badly to learn to move around on his own. We were in the garden and I was tapping on his arm describing the potted pansies I had purchased and were now planted around the plum tree stump. In the middle of my tapping I froze as I felt them enter my range.

It was confusing, in a sense their chakra was peaceful but their emotions were strong akin to belief and hope but there was also disapproval aimed all around them, well there was one that wasn't radiating disapproval, instead this person was simply curious and a bit in awe.

"Hachiko?" Jun-jiji asked. I snapped out of it and noted how his face expressed his worry. His white bandages around his eyes made my chest pang a little.

'Guests are arriving shortly.' I tapped on his arm and Jun-jiji let out a small sigh.

"It's best I retreat to my room." He suggested. I knew it was his way of saying he was uncomfortable with visitors. So far, he only let few people see him, he wasn't ashamed but more along the lines of unsure of himself at the moment. I supposed he wanted to be more self-sufficient before going out in public or hosting others. I walked him to his room and felt the arrivals enter the Estate grounds. Once I left Jun-jiji in his room with Uncle Mori, I decided to head to my room. Guests meant I had to look my part.

I reached my room and stared at my reflection in the long body mirror on the inside door of my wardrobe door. I re-tied it up in its ponytail and made sure the purple ribbon was tied nicely into a decent bow. I fastened my long bangs with a sunflower pin. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my purple chima skirt. I had half a mind to put a different skirt on since this skirt had two layers however, it was nice a billowy and had gold embroidered, so its not like I had a good enough reason to change out of it. I made sure my yellow jeogori shirt with the dark fuchsia flowers and green vines had no wrinkles.

As I made sure my dark fuchsia tying ribbon was neat Yui arrived. She gave off look of urgency and if her parts of her black chima were up in her hand so move faster, that gave away an indication that she ran her way over. She let go of her chima skirt and walked over as she patted down the wrinkles in her skirt. She then straightned out her red jeogori shirt and walked over.

"Kisaki-mama is entertaining some guests, you don't look surprised, I'm assuming you felt them arrive?" I nodded and turned to her.

'Who are these guests?' I asked and Yui paused but then answered. She seemed uneasy it seemed it was because of our guests.

"I'm not sure who they are but they don't look like they're from around here. they used the clan name Ōtsutsuki. They're dressed differently from what's accustomed in Konoha. The adults, were dressed in white high collared kimono with a green sash across the front and tied at the top of right shoulder. It's unique but they must be a shinobi type clan as they all wear shinobi sandals. They're also, blind I think. They keep their eyes closed, even the youngest. Ah, you are to introduce yourself and entertain the youngest." I had stopped paying attention to Yui. I was more concerned with the mention of the youngest and that they were blind.

* * *

_'__Nia! NIA!'_

**_'_****_Oh no. They beat me to it huh, the Branch Family is there huh?'_**

_'__No shit… Beat you to it? Please tell me that youngest person isn't who I think it is. Please let it not be Toneri.'_

**_'_****_Sorry but it is him and yeah, the Ōtsutsuki showing up isn't a fixed point. I only knew they'd show up but the details were a bit wonky. You know the family is/was in the middle of a Civil War, choices they make on a whim, I can't see as they have nothing to do with you. By the way, the Main Family has already lost but they don't realize it yet. I mean 3 Elders doesn't guarantee a continuation of their line now does it?'_**

_'__Excuse me? You're all seeing awesomeness you hailed is limited?'_

**_'_****_You really need to get a move on and read Seondeok's scrolls. Even she knew my limits before I realized them.'_**

_'__So can you figure out if this visit is good or not now?'_

**_'_****_No need to be pushy, though I do get why you're sort of panicking. Toneri, once-upon-another-timeline was the portrayed antagonist, though I think he'd prefer the term, misguided central character, but that's just my opinion. There's a good chance you can change his opinions and he'd never become the antagonist. Well at this rate, he's going to try and get close to you because the Elder with him will ask him to. Other than that, the Ōtsutsuki Branch Family believes you're some sort of reincarnation of Kaguya, "the rabbit goddess", and will pass judgment on the world. Unlike the Ōtsutsuki of the Main Family, now those elders are the ones that want to seal you up, and if necessary lock you up and make sure you never, ever reproduce. Just incase you have overpowered babies with similar chakra.'_**

_'__Okay. So what happens now? What should my stance be? I mean I could side with the side that will give me the best protection but I get the feeling I shouldn't side with anyone at all.'_

**_'_****_You're right you shouldn't get involved but there's something clearing up. Hang on. As it stands, they intend for Toneri to befriend you, or get close to you to make you realize your '_****_destiny'_****, ****_what's with Hamura's line and their destiny crap. Destinies can change. I know, because I've changed yours countless times. Anyways, They hope you'll be the tipping point and force the Main Family to accept that their interpretation of Hamura's celestial decree is wrong.'_**

_'__I'm no way in hell getting involved wither their family squabble. Though I will befriend Toneri and try to get him to make his own opinion.'_

**_'_****_You sure?'_**

_'__Yes, why are you questioning me, isn't this one of those things you'd push for or something?'_

**_'_****_Weeeeeellllll… I'm giving you an option. By befriending Toneri, Uh you become a common enemy, unifying their clan. All that by simply being neutral and convincing, well they'll say 'seducing' the only Ōtsutsuki capable of spreading his seed, to abandon the moon and settle on earth.'_**

_'__Great. Just fucking great, another detail on my impeccable resume. This has no effect on Black Zetsu and sealing him right?'_

**_'_****_Hmm. Actually this makes things sooo much easier. We don't even need to get close to Black Zetsu anymore for the extra information. Toneri knows complex sealing methods. Seishinjutsu to be exact, he knows how to seal a soul, how to compress it into an inanimate object and oh this is wonderful! Why didn't I think of this before? He can help you physically dominate your chakra while I just pump the knowledge into your brain. Brilliant. You know what, go along my child and befriend Toneri. Life seems brighter now!'_**

'_Okay then… So what do I do when Black Zetsu shows up?_'

**_'_****_Leave it to the Ōtsutsuki. They have that covered.'_**

* * *

I was about to ask more when I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"-achiko-hime?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Yui's frantic state. There was another staff member in the room and eyeing me closely, almost ready to run for help.

'I'm fine, visions.' I signed and Yui nodded but there was something bothering her.

"Let's get going. We've wasted a good 9 minutes." I nodded and followed her.

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME: HACHIKO-**

Earlier in the week, I had told Yui I would get 'visions' was the best thing I could do for her sake, so she wouldn't question why I'd be sealed in my room. The problem was once I started explaining, I couldn't stop. I spewed about me creating Nia to handle the information, my chakra being dense and how Black Zetsu implanted the Kaguya Flower seed in me and how he was after me for my chakra.

It was not the easiest thing to tell her. She took it rather well but it made her more overprotective and then when she swore she'd keep me away from Black Zetsu if it meant her losing her life, I felt bad that I had said 'Yes' to Black Zetsu's offer earlier when there were many who were ready to stop it at all costs. I knew I was being selfish and at the same time thought I was doing what was best but even as stubborn as I was, sometimes I lost sight of everyone else by looking at he big and distant picture.

_'__It's a good thing this prison is working in keeping me safe and putting everyone else's mind at ease.'_

A small flickering soothing chakra got my attention. I looked in the general direction it came from and knew who it was.

_'__Toneri, I must have woken him up when I was using my sensory earlier.'_

Now Ōtsutsuki Toneri, was not what I was expecting when I met him and he seemed to be shy but very polite and curious, the opposite of Naruto.

* * *

**-THE PREVIOUS DAY-**

"Mikado-dono, this is my heiress, Hachiko-hime." Kisaki-mama introduced me to an elderly man with white spikey long hair and a beard. Beside him sat a boy my age with messy shaggy white hair and pale skin. Three other adults sat behind him and the Elder. These adults were aged, probably in their 40's. One was bald with a dark brown beard, another had long brown hair and the last man had black shoulder length hair. All of them wore a white full kimono with a green sash and all of them eyes shut.

I noted how their heavily peaceful chakra seemed to slightly radiate interest and their hope shot off the charts, well except in the boy my age. He was just curious. I felt something lightly touch, if that was possible the edge of my personal space, my chakra before it lightly pulled away and just rounded me. I saw how the elder placed a hand on the young boy's hand and what ever was around me and touched my chakra backed off. I saw the small pink tint on the boy's cheeks and it matched his embarrassment.

"Ah, a good name reflecting her Clan Name. My grandson, Toneri, too was given a strong name to reflect our Clan. The Ōtsutsuki, we're closely related to the originators of Chakra." Kisaki-mama was being respectful but she deep down was not buying it.

"Hachiko, would you please entertain Toneri-kun?" Kisaki-mama asked politely, but I knew it was more like an order. I nodded and Kisaki-mama translated.

"Hachiko would be delighted. I'll have Yui sit in with the two to translate."

"Translate?" The elder, Mikado, asked. I looked at Kisaki-mama who apparently forgot to tell him that I was currently mute.

"Hachiko-hime is mute." I felt the Ōtsutsuki's aura's turn to surprise. I bet that wasn't something they were expecting.

"I see. Toneri, please head towards Hachiko-hime." Elder Mikado expressed. Toneri shyly stood up and walked forward towards me. I was curious as to how he moved around his clan's men and when he stood beside me, he expertly directed his attention to Kisaki-mama and bowed.

"I'll take my leave, it was a honor to meet you Kisaki-mama." Toneri was smooth but also respectful and I had to give him his props for that. I bowed as well and out of habit with Jun-jiji, who too was blind, I took Toneri's arm and led him out of the room, ignoring his suddenly shy and red face, along with the reactions of the adults in the room. Except for Kisaki-mama who had a small teasing aura.

'Follow me.' I lightly tapped on his arm and realized he didn't know what I meant. We reached my sitting room and Yui was already there setting cups of lemonade and treats.

"I just finished setting up the treats and lemonade. Toneri-kun, I'm Yui, I'll be translating for you today. I'm Hachiko-hime's personal Lady-in-Waiting and the Lady of the Estate." Yui said nicely to Toneri who shyly nodded.

"I-It's nice to meet you." He then turned to me and I felt his embarrassment still and he slowly removed his arm from my hold.

"I thank you for being kind and leading me but I assure you I can move around on my own." He said and I nodded and signed.

"Hachiko-hime says, she understands and she would like to clarify that she did it out of courtesy. She is also very interested to learn how you can maneuver yourself so well. She noticed that when you got up, you moved around the Elder."

"Chakra. Since I was very young I was taught to use my chakra and expand on my sensory, to trust my senses better than my sight before, well, that's for another time I suppose." Toneri expertly walked to sit down at the chabudai, the low table. I sat across from him and Yui beside me.

"You may try any of the treats on the table. Cup on the left." Yui let him know and I could tell, Toneri was really relieved he was being treated so kindly. It was as if he didn't know much of these kinds of attentions.

"I know, its rude but has Hachiko-hime always been mute?" Toneri asked and Yui answered for me.

"No. As an infant, she had her speech but then she fell into a coma shortly after. It wasn't until she was 5, that she woke up. It was then she got better but she became mute as a sort of side effect from her body not being in use." Yui explained and Toneri nodded, he seemed very intrigued and interested. He reached over for a treat but seemed to miss it completely. I got up from my seat and rounded over to his side. He froze at my next action.

I took one of the treats he was reaching for and placed it in his hand.

"T-Thank you. I-I'm normally use to a d-different routine and table layout and I'm e-embarassed to admit, t-this is a bit of an u-uncomforable experiance." He shyly expressed trying to hide his small blush. He bit into the treat and he was completely floored by the taste of Strawberry Daifuku. I looked at Yui and signed for her to translate.

"Hachiko-hime, she knows your sensory works with other sentient beings but not with inanimate objects. She'd like to know how the table layout you were taught is, so that the staff here can practice it during you and your family's stay." Toneri paused in taking another bite and turned in my direction. I felt it again, his sensory, it wasn't chakra so for now I'd call it sensory, it lightly caressed over my own chakra and I sort of pulled back. He then shyly pulled back his sensory and a small smile graced his lips.

"You're so kind... So you do know how to stretch your senses. It wasn't on accident earlier when I felt it although it was more like a sweeping gaze instead of a touch. Ah, I apologize for breaching your personal space. Touching ones chakra like I have is inappropriate and too intimate." I noted how he went back to formality and he tried to hide his embarrassment again.

"Hachiko-hime says it's fine. She wasn't aware her sensory could be felt by others or that focusing on one could be considered touch." Yui explained to Toneri for me. He bashfully began to explain how his sensory worked and how I was using it was similar to his but the difference was mine was unrefined and could be used better if I trained to do so. Moving from Sensory, he began asking about the different sweets with such interest that Yui and I, well mostly Yui told him about all the different flavors, fruits and as she explained things like Honey and candies, I began to feel for him. He'd never, ever had different kinds of sweets outside of mooncakes.

"Hachiko-hime as declared that as your friend she'll introduce you to various sweets." That line got Toneri to turn to me completely, taken aback by what Yui had said for me.

"Friend? You mean, you don't even know me and you use such a title so freely?" He asked a bit concerned and unsure he heard correctly. I signed and Yui translated using my exact words.

"I can see you've got a good heart and all the right values. I don't have many friends but the few I have are very good people and they also tend to be people who are quite lonely and need someone to talk to." I signed and he smiled happily, quite overjoyed and determined.

"You are so kind and… I'm sure we'll make such good friends." Toneri smiled and I nodded.

When Nanase-mama entered the sitting room Toneri was quickly taken with how nice Nanase-mama was with him. He seemed to be very nostalgic when he watched Nanase-mama and how attentive she was with both of us. He even got to touch her stomach. His curiosity turned into warmth and somehow I knew, he'd see the good side of earth through Nanase-mama and my unborn siblings. It was this side of Humanity, that Toneri needed to be exposed to, and deep down I knew getting him to see my way was more than that. It was about showing him the world he observed from a distance and getting first hand experiences with the people of earth; Well that and just being a friend to him, he reminded me a little of Naruto.

* * *

**-PRESENT TIME: HACHIKO-**

I felt Toneri's sensory lightly reach, gazing my way before pulling back. He seemed to relax a little and then I felt him settled back down to sleep or meditate, I couldn't tell, he lightly mentioned he meditated more than actual sleep.

I relentlessly forced myself to rest as I didn't want dark circles around my eyes the next day. An inkling feeling urged me to get sleep because tomorrow would not be an ordinary day.

I only got a few hours of sleep and then Yui woke up.

"Hachiko-hime, Himitsu-sama is back. Come on, she's, something is wrong. She returned dressed in white and she's not wearing any binyeo in her hair." I shot up from my bed and quickly got dressed in my black yungbok, I still meant to train in the morning and Pinkie would be showing up too. As I finished my French braid and tied it with a black ribbon, I wondered why Himitsu-obasan was back so soon.

I grabbed my bow, arrows and senbon and rushed out sweeping my sensory until I found her in the family sitting room. She was distraught, angry and not alone. Mitsubachi was with her, he was feeling the same but his anguish overlapped all of it. I was about to knock but instead stepped way and simply didn't wish to intrude. I felt Kisaki-mama arrived and she stepped forward, she wore a dark blue chima skirt with 2 layers, a light blue dangui-jeogori with a white tying ribbon and a light green norigae tassel holding a jade stone, probably a blade too.

"You've not gone in, why?" Kisaki-mama asked and I looked at her and shook my head.

'Something bad happened.' I signed and Kisaki-mama sighed and took the lead. She knocked and walked in with me behind her.

Himitsu-obasan was as Yui had said. Dressed in cotton white hanbok. Her blonde hair tied back but what got my attention was the use of a white ribbon to hold her hair up. Her eyes were red and the puffiness was going down. Her face bare of any make up. Mitsubachi who was dressed in his dark blue yungbok had his eyes all red and puffy.

"Himi, what happened?" Kisaki-mama asked and walked over to Himitsu-obasan who looked at her hands sadly but angrily.

"Hono, my husband… He didn't make it." I stilled.

_'__The Fire Daimyo's dead? She's his concubine, his favorite, why is she here?'_

I looked at Mitsubachi who clenched is fists. Himitsu-obasan's frown furrowed as she struggled to contain her… Disappointment.

"His memorial is to take place tomorrow and Shijimi had the audacity to ban me and Mitsubachi. I gave him the best years of my life, I gave him everything I could and that, -sigh-," She was struggling in front of us to talk. She was sad the Daimyo died but there was more, something like guilt.

"He was poisoned when he tried sweets from the Land of Honey that were meant for me. It's my fault and I can see why Shijimi banned me from the grand memorial in the capital." Now she broke down and Kisaki-mama quickly moved to her side to console her. Mitsubachi wiped her tears to which she sadly smiled. I walked towards and held her hand.

"Sh-Shuji left me in charge of the memorial here in Konoha and I'm to organize it and because of 'B-Bachi, I-I'm to manage Kikyo Castle from now on, while Shijimi is to permanently stay in the Capital. I-I don't think I can do it." I looked at Kisaki-mama who simply nodded at me.

"You will do this and pull through Himitsu. You're a Hachimitsu, a woman, an ex-heiress and my daughter. We put on a good memorial and we make sure to uphold our dignity in the face of death. That is what we do and," Kisaki-mama lifted Himitsu-obasans' face to stare her directly in the eyes.

"You'll have us, your family to back you. You're not alone in this Himitsu. You and Mitsubachi are not alone." Himitsu-obasan hugged Kisaki-mama and cried harder. Mitsubachi wiped his tears and there was something absolute, a resolution he made for himself. He stood up and took my hand.

"Come on Hachiko, we must train." He bowed to Himitsu-obasan and Kisaki-mama. I bowed too and Mitsubachi dragged me out to the training field. He didn't say anything but his emotions were clashing and I knew, he would train to vent out his frustrations.

Upon arrival at the training field I noted Toneri was out in the field with his family, including the Elder who stood next to Uncle Mori in his wheelchair and to my surprise even Jun-jiji was present. At dinner the night before they all had met. Jun-jiji had struck up a conversation with one of the adults, the one with the shoulder length dark hair, Hakuchou was his name I think.

"Hachiko-hime, you are to train as well?" The Elder asked and I nodded. Uncle Mori translated for me and gave away more than I would've liked.

"She just nodded. Hachiko-hime has been training to defend herself since she was 8. As an heiress, she's subjected to dangers, so to better protect herself she's been trained to defend herself by myself and her sensei in seishinjutsu, Lady Suisei, who unfortunately has passed." I saw how the Elder stilled and his interest turned into pure approval mixed with respect.

"The Heiress is indeed an aspiring person." Said the bald guy with the beard; I think his name was Hane. He spoke as if he was trying to get on my good side.

"Ah, our last two are here." Uncle Mori said and Yui and Pinkie walked over. Pinkie seemed to be startled by the amount of people waiting. I signed to Yui to introduce Pinkie. Pinkie lightly eyed over at Toneri but then her gaze often shifted to Mitsubachi, he was being rather silent and withdrawn, so that's probably what she noticed. The two always greeted each other with "Pinkie" and "Bishie" jabbing at each other playfully.

Training for Yui, Mitsubachi, Pinkie and I was normal and Uncle Mori didn't back off simply because guest were around. I was interested in what the Ōtsutsuki were doing with Jun-jiji so every now and then I lost my focus and often got it by Uncle Mori's glass marbles. Just going off my sensory, it seemed like they were teaching Jun-jiji how to maneuver around, relying on solely his ears and chakra.

"Hachiko!" I barely dodged Pinkie's fist and rolled off to the side. I winced as I registered the pain on my shoulder. I turned to Uncle Mori who had another marble ready.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" I grimaced but nodded. Training went on and by the time we finished Pinkie and I sat together for a bit, while everyone headed inside to shower. Toneri shyly waved in my direction and I waved back the bells on my bracelet jingling in tune.

"He seems nice. He's staying with your family for a while?" Pinkie asked and I nodded.

'Guests. Not sure why they're here.' I lied and Pinkie nodded.

"Was he the reason you weren't focusing on training?" I turned to her and nodded.

'He and his family were teaching Jun-jiji something, using their chakra to see. As you probably noticed the lot of them are blind.' I signed and Pinkie hummed.

"Sounds like a useful technique. So you were interested in how they were doing it?" She asked again and I nodded.

'Have you heard anything about Naruto?' I asked Pinkie and she shook her head. She radiated worry.

"Nothing. Sasuke hasn't been very talkative either; he's been at Kakashi-sensei's side for whenever he has free time. I know something happened but it's been classified, I haven't been able to look at his chart." I raised an eyebrow.

'Kakashi's in the hospital?' I asked and Pinkie nodded.

"He's has been in the hospital for the past 3 days, and hasn't woken up. Didn't your Dad tell you? He's been in charge of Kakashi-sensei as he's the best for those in coma-like conditions."

'Coma? How?' Pinkie shrugged.

"It's being hushed up." I groaned and Pinkie gave me a look.

"Hachi?" I looked at her and saw in her green eyes confusion.

'Today's just started and already the bad news is progressively getting worse.' I signed and Pinkie tilted her head.

'You'll hear about it later, but this is just to give you a heads up so you keep a calm leveled head… The Fire Daimyo passed away.' I signed and Pinkie stilled.

"W-What? Is that why Mitsubachi-kun was upset and rather aggressive today with Yui-san?" She asked, it seemed she had been paying attention closely to Mitsubachi and now it clicked.

'We just found out this morning and I get the feeling I'll be kept busy for the next two days... Knowing Mitsubachi, he'll demand to keep on training, just so he has some normalcy to cling to.' I signed and sighed thinking about how un-normal life had gotten for all the Hachimitsu, well what remained of our once mass clan. I shook my head as other thoughts fought to the surface that I didn't want to deal with, at least not yet.

"You look troubled. It's like you're distracted but you try to hide it and distract yourself with anything." Pinke pointed out and I sighed. She was my best friend after all.

'I-I have a secret and you're my best friend and I don't want to keep you in the dark but, it's dangerous to have such information. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you that it's always on the back of my mind and weighing on my thoughts.' I explained and Pinkie quickly turned to me.

"Does Naruto know about it?" She asked and I sighed.

'Half of it he knows and the other half, he hasn't been made aware of it yet but I'll have to tell him soon when he notices the upped security measures.' I signed and Pinkie looked thoughtful.

"Does this secret have to do with you spacing out sometimes? I've noticed since we met, but I never asked or said anything about it." I smiled a little and nodded. Leave it to Pinkie to notice.

"Well now that clarifies things a bit. I figured its something to do with your sensory but now, I think it's more elaborate than that and if it's dangerous to have information of what the secret is, it means someone is after you… Y-You're not going away again are you?" Pinkie asked. I raised a brow.

"I-I overheard y-your D-Dad talking to an ANBU, saying that you leaving Konoha when we were younger had to do with you learning seishinjutsu but also it was to keep you safe from someone." I grimaced, I knew what she was talking about. Danzō, Shisui had told me about that, and it seemed Duelo-papa was aware of it.

'As far as I know, I'm not going anywhere. I just got back not too long ago, they'll have to drag me out of Konoha to do that, or knock me out.' I assured Pinkie who relaxed a bit. She had a shift at the hospital so she left me in the training field as she made her exit.

I stared up at the sky, clearing my mind and just enjoying the white clouds on the vast blue sky.

_'__This is better than that suffocating room at night.'_

Just as I was about to get up I frowned noting there were no ANBU around. Shisui I knew rotated out earlier, so where was the Hyūga who was supposed to be watching me? Sai and Hua were supposed to be on duty, I was sure of it.

I stood up and expanded my senses. I quickly jumped to the side and whatever was thrown at me nabbed my hair ribbon and my braid came undone. I froze as I stared at who it was.

He was taller than I last remembered him. There was a small breeze and his bangs blew cross his face and with his hand he pushed them back. He wore the Akatsuki cloak in all its glory. His eyes were obsidian but it was like he was looking past me. As the small breeze stopped, he quirked a small tight smile.

"Hachiko-chan, it's been a while." I mentally slapped myself and looked away, staring at his feet to know if he was approaching or not. I slowly backed and I moved my hands to release my gravity seal only for damn Uchiha Itachi to quickly move in close, now my gaze was on the red clouds of his black cloak. The fact that they were close and I could feel his body heat, it was enough to make me blush at how close he was, this was too OOC. I felt his hand under my chin.

"You've certainly grown beautifully, I should've known your beauty would be a reason you're so hard to get close to or maybe there's more?" I felt his hand jerk my head up. I shut my eyes and flared my chakra.

I felt several flares coming from within the Estate, the Ōtsutsuki and Yui were on alert, there was a large massive ocean blue chakra holding them off. Outside the Estate though there was Jiraiya rushing in with two other signatures I didn't know but were large. Then there was Naruto's bright blazing sunshine like chakra rushing ahead. My heart drummed and I was relived but it was short lived as I felt Itachi's arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. I felt how he bent his knees ready to jump.

_'__This is an emergency and I'm so sorry but you deserve it.'_

I wrapped my arms around him and he must have been taken back by my actions. I mixed my energies, not even trying to balance it out and the ghostly white hue with black outline didn't even make it to my hands because Itachi pinched my arms and they went limp. He let my waist go and grabbed my shoulders.

"You should know better." He said but behind his words there was suspicion and he was dissecting me for sure. He wasn't aware how I even had such chakra, because I was sure he was under the assumption that my chakra was sealed. Now though I was sure he was piecing it together.

My chakra control was shitty at best so I knew I couldn't push it out from anywhere else on my body.

_'__So damn useless! NO, I REFUSE!'_

I felt a few more chakras enter my range and they were similar the to the Ōtsutsuki that were in the Estate facing who I was 99% sure to be Kisame. The two unknown signatures that were with Jiraiya and Naruto split off and joined the Ōtsutsuki in the Estate.

"You're not worth the trouble, but I will take consolation in that now, I know what makes the Kyūbi tick." I kept my eyes shut tightly but I knew Naruto was now in the field as I felt his temper rise and Jiraiya beside him flared out too. I recoiled to Itachi's thumbs rubbing my cheek in gentle circles. I pushed back my embarrassment. This was not how I wanted to greet Naruto. My temper began to rise.

"LET GO OF MY HACHI!" Naruto yelled and I felt him ready to rush in but then Itachi, he was now behind me and had one arm securing me against him and I felt something cold on my neck. Naruto's chakra flared distress.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I've been waiting for you. I was beginning to wonder if you even crossed paths with my clone to lead you here." I beginning to get very irritated with Itachi, and my current position as his hostage, made my temper and determination rise and a single plan formed in my head. An idea and it was a long shot but the only thing I could think of, even if it was reckless.

'I hope you like sleeping because you'll be asleep for a long-long time.' I tapped on against Itachi's leg. My hands were useless to lift, but who said I had to be touching him to absorb his chakra?

I quickly mixed my Yin and Yang energy and even though the density overwhelmed me, I stretched it, in the same way I stretched my sensory. The ghostly white glow with black outline and I saw in my mind, felt how it greedily latched to Itachi's skin, his pathways and pulled, ate away at his chakra. He made his move to back away but he radiated fear, he was paralyzed, in the same way Yui had been when I had accidently absorbed her chakra.

As I kept draining Itachi, his chakra was intoxicating. I felt the cold object against my neck slip out of his hands and graze my neck, it was a long graze but I didn't even register any pain. Itachi buckled and fell to his knees, I knew that much because he got out of my range and so I had to push and stretched my chakra to where he was falling, wanting more. He fell to the side and was breathing with difficulty, he radiated fear but it was intertwined with exhaustion now. I kept pulling at his chakra, using my sensory to focus on him, taking every little bit. It was just too good to let go.

I ignored how Jiraiya was radiating horror and Naruto, he was in disbelief but there was a small part of him that egged me to go on an I relished in that.

**_'Stop. Stop. STOP.'_**

My concentration faltered and my chakra died off. I slowly opened my eyes and felt dizzy. I fell of to the opposite side of Itachi and my eyes dulled as I saw Naruto's blue eyes staring at me as if I was a kindred lost soul, he slowly approached me despite that Jiraiya didn't want him anywhere near me as he put his hand on Naruto's bag-pack. Naruto removed his backpack, sliding out of the straps and rushed forward.

He really looked handsome in his dark orange long sleeve and chunin vest. He knelt beside me and sat me up. His fingers traced my neck lightly and he frowned, panicking almost. He quickly pulled out a roll of gauze and treated the gash on my neck. I didn't think it was that bad as it didn't hurt but I was wrong because his hands had quite an amount of my blood.

"Why do we always come together at a bad time? Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly. I lifted my head to him and the butterflies assaulted my heart, ditching my stomach.

"H-Hachi?" He asked. I met his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He worriedly smiled and brushed his lips against mine. I had lost all strength as my body was aching for some reason. Naruto pulled me closer to him. He let my lips go and nuzzled my cheek.

"L-Lets get you to a medic." He lowly said and I nodded as I captured his lips again. Him letting himself go a bit, he lightly brushed his tongue on my bottom lip.

"Ahem."

We both stopped kissing immediately and I blushed as I noted our small audience. Shisui, who looked very frazzled, two of his ANBU, Jiraiya, Hyūga Hiashi, some random Hyūga and two Ōtsutsuki elders, that weren't Mikado-dono. No one was happy, in fact, they all seemed either worried, disturbed or very offended.

"Get Uchiha Itachi to the Hospital. Naruto, I need to take Hachiko to the hospital too. Those bandages won't do much." Shisui ordered and Naruto nodded. I felt a bit faint but kept myself awake somehow.

"I'll take her." Naruto volunteered and I saw how Shisui had half a mind to say no.

"I'll go with the Gaki." Jiraiya gave his word and Shisui consented, not that Hiashi could argue with a Sanin right?

Naruto lifted me up bridal style and nuzzled my cheek, this time he did it on purpose to piss off the Hyūga and unknown Ōtsutsuki who were giving him and I dirty looks.

As he started to rush to the hospital via roofs, I felt tired and it got hard to keep my eyes open. I leaned my head onto Naruto.

_'__I'm just going to close my eyes. Yeah. Just for a bit.'_

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

**_'_****_Those damn moon hippies just couldn't keep their noses out. Grrr. Itachi just had to hurt my Flower and now it's impossible to approach her. She's never alone. Time to acquire a few more pawns. There's one opportunity looming and I need an isolated area no one knows of… Yes. It's time to meet with the Daimyo of the Land of Honey. His heart is tainted as he was the one to sent the poisonous gift that killed the Fire Daimyo. Yes, his attraction to Little Black Flower will be easy to manipulate, he'll be my newest pawn but I need a new temporary Host.'_**

* * *

**A/N: First up, clarifications on the language thing:**

_**[1] The old language used in the Land of Honey is Korean but the writing system that was used is Hanja, which is the Korean term for Kanji/Chinese Characters (I ain't talking about simplified characters either). Hangul is the current written Korean form in the world today and isn't known at all in the Elemental Countries.**_

**Okay, you may burn me at the stake for this chapter. It's long, I've had a bad week, I probably missed a tons of errors, please be kind and point them out.**

**So we had a plethora of characters. So many, I'm surprised my brain was able to handle it all. Then again, I'm 97.6% sure that I'm insane at this point. That NaruHachi though :]  
**

**Once more apologize for the late post. Let me know what you think about the Otsutsuki, how I handled Itachi, did I capture him well or is he too OOC? Not up to standard. Let me know.**

**Until Next Time! Ah, Heads up, if I don't post this upcoming Wed, then expect it sometime after on Thursday or Friday. Life got complicated and yeah, it's getting in the way of my writing groove. Commentary is up and it's longs as heck.  
**

**-Anbu**


	34. Chapter 34

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty-Four: A New Reality**

I blinked twice just to be sure.

_'__I was with Naruto, I'm sure of it. I saw Itachi fall over. I know I saw him fall over. I absorbed his chakra, I know I did, a-and this place isn't… I didn't stare at his eyes, the color here is all wrong.'_

I frowned at the lack of red in the world around me. Instead it was nighttime and the moon overhead shone brightly and it mocked me. I was all alone, but to my dismay I was tied to a cross of some sort. My arms restrained, my legs bound, not very comfortable either. I looked down and found instead of they typically body of water I was expecting, it was grassy terrain.

_'__So is this real? No it can't be. But how did I fall under his genjutsu? I only stared at his eyes but they weren't red! So, is this real life?'_

I felt like pulling my hair and I frowned.

_'__Check what's on you, find clues. This can't be real.'_

I looked down at myself and found that my yungbok was gone. I was wearing a white jeogori and chima skirt.

_'__This is wrong. I know I was wearing my black yungbok. So it's not real? When? Color means it's a regular genjutsu, not tsukiyomi. I know I looked at his hands, his face… Oh shit.'_

It suddenly became eviden Uchiha Itachi got me by casting a genjutsu while he was having a super-model moment when the breeze had disturbed his hair. I had completely forgotten that a single movement fingers could trap anyone in a genjutsu. I had underestimated him by forgetting that simple fact.

Trying to expand on my sensory I found it difficult and there was nothing. I panicked and looked around again. I knew my panic and temper were getting the best of me.

"Uchiha Itachi, Where the fuck are you?!" I screamed. I felt my body tremble with fury.

_'__My voice isn't quivering… So that means this isn't real. Good.'_

"Such language from an heiress. How un-lady like. How unbecoming." I heard echo around and I looked for any sign of him but there was none.

"I don't know what you did to my sensory or why you bother with me but I swear if you touch a hair on my family or on Naruto, I will find you an end worse than death… I'll make sure you never get the death you want!" I yelled and instantly felt a strong KI that mad the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"So confident you can achieve such notions. Such assurance and promise but you forget your current position." I heard beside my ear but that was impossible, there was no one beside me as I moved my head.

"I wonder if you know how much from before was real and how much of it wasn't?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked around suspiciously. He sounded so close and yet he wasn't around.

"Fooling your heart, your sensory was too easy once I trapped you. Witnessing what you would've done to the real me… That was just shocking to say the least." I went still.

_'__If that wasn't the real him I absorbed then who was it?'_

"Y-You're lying. It was y-your chakra, your signature!" I stammered and felt pain on my scalp, something was tugging my hair, I looked down and froze as I saw a snarky white grin on Black Zetsu. He crept up merging with the lower half of my body. I let out a long piercing shriek and felt a small panic attack coming on but then realized I didn't have nausea. This was part of the illusion.

"So that's what you fear, I can't blame you, but why you?"

I looked up and found Itachi standing a few feet away with a katana ready in his hand. There was a small frown on his face, I didn't like this one bit.

"Did that thing inside you attract Black Zetsu?" Itachi asked and walked slowly, coming closer. I pushed myself back against the wooden cross I was stuck to.

_'__He can't hurt me. This isn't Tsukiyomi, it's just a genjutsu and I'm fine. I'll be fine once somebody snaps me out of it.' _I assured myself.

"No one will notice you're trapped in this genjutsu. It's so subtle and since you absorbed my chakra from the puppet I was using, they'll most likely think you're not able to assimilate my chakra with yours. So until they notice and you're not waking… I'll get all the answers I need." He said it with such a cold-promising voice that I was beginning to reconsider my fear of Black Zetsu manipulating me and putting Itachi torturing me as my number one.

Itachi extended his arm and his katana, the tip felt cold against my neck.

"Last time I ask, did that thing inside you attract Black Zetsu?" I felt the cold tip penetrate my skin and it hurt. I felt something warm run down my neck.

_'__It's not blood. It's not real. It's all in my head. Focus.'_

"Fine." He removed the tip from my neck and I let out a breath of relief but then swiftly, he stabbed my stomach and for an illusion, it fucking hurt. My eyes prickled with tears. I let out a small gasp and sound as he pushed it in, slowly. I felt my insides being cut, I felt the cold of the blade contrast with the warmth of my innards, and my stomach being pierced; it felt so real. I felt a gurgle build up and I coughed out blood and my eyes at this point were wide, and they burned because I refused to blink. I dropped down my head and looked down at myself and saw how the white of my clothes was now tainted in fresh red blood, the white cotton absorbing some and but the majority of my blood dripping down my front.

_'__It's not real. It's all in my head. Pain is part of the illusion. Not real.'_

"It hurts doesn't it? You tell yourself it's not real, but if it isn't then why does it hurt?" He asked and twisted the katana and I felt how my insides spasm, clench and then felt something burning on the inside.

_'__Stomach acid? Not it's not real. He's playing mind games. It's not… AH.'_

I let out a pained sound and it turned into a scream as I felt the katana inside me move and hit my spine, it burst into such pain, my mind went blank and I just reacted. I felt tears drip out of my eyes. I threw my head back and felt my body convulse unwillingly.

_'__Kami. It's too much.'_

"It's unbearable isn't it? It can go away if you just answer me." I blinked the tears away and felt a slight pressure on my cranium.

_'__**Motherfucker. I didn't see this coming and I'm sorry Hachiko. It's my fault and I'm so sorry.'**_

_'__W-What did you d-do t-to him?'_

**_'… _****_I'll take care of this. You rest.' _**I gaped as I felt the hilt sword pull out of me. Itachi quickly let go and jumped back, ready to pounce. From my gut, blood, dark and thick oozed out in large amounts. Then it began to shape up and take form. I stilled as I stared at the strangest more horrifying thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

It was a humanoid but decrepit. Thin long arms, bony fingers, long nails, thin feet, the spine was visible along the back but as skin grew over its body and it began to be covered by a curtain of long wiry dark hair growing from it's head, leaving only it's arms bare but covering everything else. It turned to me. It's face was gaunt, sunken hollows in the cheeks and it's eyes almond colored eyes were lined with dark circles. It's eyes bore into my honey colored ones. There was a small beauty mark on the corner of the left eye and I gasped realizing who this was.

"N-Nia-a?" I managed to ask and I got a small nod. Her tan skin was slightly paled but it was indeed the old me, just a very horrifying form.

_'__It's like Mama, Sadako and a Dementor got together and had-'_

**"****We're still connected and I take insult to that. I like this form." **Nia said but she turned and stared ahead at Itachi, I could feel her anger steadily rising.

**"**So you finally show yourself. I was beginning to think I'd have to do more to lure you.**" **Itachi firmly admitted.

"**Hurting my charge is going to get you hurt. Not killed, that would be too kind of me.**" Nia growled and I saw Itachi's frown go impassive.

"So you are where she get's it from. It's no wonder she's so sure of herself." Itachi commented. Nia rapped her fingers on her face.

"**You've gotten much older, you look healthier."** Nia said rather amusedly, at least I felt her amusement but Itachi, he wasn't liking her words at all because he glared at Nia.

"How can you stand there and be so amused? You tricked me." Itachi accused Nia who began to observe her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I felt my insides shift and the pain went dull, as if it was never there, making it easier to focus on their conversation.

**"****I simply suggested collecting the flowers, no one told you to inhale their scent nor pollen." **I could feel how Nia was eyeing Itachi whose fists were shaking. Uchiha Itachi angry, this was a first.

"I was right in sealing you away from Hachiko but I was a fool not to notice I was being manipulated by you." Itachi growled. Nia tricked Itachi say what?

**"****Oh? You figured it out. Drat. So you came all this way, tortured my charge just to tell me what I knew you'd figure out?" **Nia sarcastically commented and Itachi's eyes narrowed but then relaxed as they landed on me.

"No, it's more than that. I'm here because of the seal. You knew this was coming but there's flaws in your supposed 'all-seeing' ability." I gazed at Nia who finished playing with her nails and turned her attention to Itachi.

**"****So you know about that."** Nia's cautious nature surged up, and there was apprehension towards Itachi.

"With a blind spot like that, you're going to get Hachiko killed." Itachi said and I frowned at that.

_'__He was hurting me a second ago, why does he care if I live or die? I thought he hated me or something.'_

**_'_****_Itachi has nothing against you… It's me that he's got a problem with. Even though he considered killing you before, his pacifist side won't let him because you're an innocent bystander. You going to him for help, that's what labeled you in his eyes as an innocent, to him you got caught up in my game.'_**

**"****What I do with ****_my_**** own is none of your concern Uchiha. You don't see me meddling with your little brother." **Nia must have struck a cord because Itachi's glare was at full force. The Uchiha Itachi I had known, once-upon-a-timeline was stoic, showed no emotion, was a pacifist at heart but violent to an extent for the sake of his mission, however if he was this expressive right now, it was because Nia, she knew him well and with her, it was kind of hard to hide anything but there was one thing Itachi had over Nia, his intelligence and that blind spot of hers.

"She's my concern because she's gotten too involved." Itachi pointed out his glare between Nia and I.

**"****You knew from the start she'd be involved. There was no avoiding it, with or without my help, it happened. You saw it happen. She became close to Naruto, just like I said and now she's very good friends with Sasuke. In sealing me away, you only proved me right and so what if I manipulated you? You're healthy now. You're more useful alive than dead." **I focused on their conversation after double-checking myself, making sure I wasn't bleeding any more.

"That's not how things were supposed to be and even if I'm healthy, I deserve to die by Sasuke's hand for everything I've done." Itachi said with finality. Nia at this point was angered by what he had said.

**"****Ugh. Hachiko going to you is the reason she was so stuck on the timeline. I think Shisui was the best thing that happened to her. You should've listened to him."**

"Don't speak to me about him. Him I'll deal with later. What he did, what you got him to do-"

**"****On the contrary, I didn't put Shisui on the path he's in. You did that. You told him of me, so he came looking for Hachiko. Out of hope, he came to me and I showed him exactly what I showed you, what would become of the Uchiha and the mess that would follow with your plans for Sasuke." **I looked as Itachi's face went into an emotionless mask, taking in Nia's words.

**"****Unlike you, Shisui did exactly what was in everyone's best interest, including yours. You stuck to a plan by Danzō, a man despite his best intentions, wanted to destroy the leaf and rebuild it to his own ideal image. Shisui knew exactly what Danzō was about and couldn't let you do as you wished. He had hoped that in faking his death, he'd be the one to finish all the Uchiha involved in the coup and the fall would be pinned on Danzō. Shisui wanted to save you, save the village, save his clan… But you just had to jump the gun and had to recruit Tobi/Madara/Obito, whatever he goes by these days and strike a deal with him. You forced Shisui to come out of hiding, pushed him to tell Sandaime everything to save at least the women and children from the clan. You have no one to blame but yourself."**

"You are a piece of work. Your words would have an impact on anyone else, but not me." Itachi sounded so sure of himself.

"You manipulate everyone, especially Hachiko. Is Hachiko aware of what you are? What she is?" He asked staring at me after directing his question at Nia.

**"****I find that offensive. I admit I did create Hachiko in the sense that I gave her life, a second chance. Not my right I admit but even I have my faults."**

**"**That's not going to work on me anymore. You are exactly like Black Zetsu and she's not aware of that.**" **

**"****Actually, Hachiko is aware of that." **

I felt Itachi's obsidian eyes connected with my honey colored ones.

"You know?" He asked and I nodded firmly. His eyes narrowed.

**"****Unlike you, I let Hachiko know everything, from my meddling with Beol and Seondeok down to her own creation. I didn't shelter her away like you did to Sasuke." **I saw how Itachi hid his reaction well. That there was a slap to the face, and he knew it.

"You swore to stay out of it."

**"****I'm upholding my promise, despite that you sealed me away. I had to play a little dirty… Now though, I have to ask you, will Sasuke keep away from Hachiko after what you said to him?" **I looked at the two, but I lingered on that question.

_'__He doesn't want Sasuke near me?'_

"You shouldn't have known that."

**"****Sasuke and Hachiko will carry on the same type of relationship Madara and Seondeok had and I'm not talking about intimacy, I'm talking about the way he tried to retain her at his side. The circumstances are different and the feelings are platonic but the protective tendencies the Uchiha display… You and I both know Sasuke, when he wants to protect something or someone, he fiercely does it but it's almost cruel." **

_'__What did he say to Sasuke? What kind of relationship did Madara and Seondeok have? And why are Sasuke and I carrying on this nonsense you speak of? I'm not sure how to take in any of this!'_

**_'_****_Itachi is the only person who knows the almost full truth about you. He hasn't figured out from where in our line I was created thus why I'm not trusted, well, that and now that he's realized I tricked him into "playing my game" as he calls it.' _**I was going to ask Nia in detail what she had done because I was still a little lost.

"So I set that path for him…" Shisui's voice cut through my thoughts.

**"****Oh, I thought you didn't believe in my ****_'_****all-seeing-divinity'?"**

"I don't, but there are instances when you're right and I can't disregard them. It's not what I wanted. I just wanted Sasuke far from Hachiko. I've seen how around her there are those who fear her, but wish to either possess her or destroy her." I frowned and Itachi noted my glare.

_'__Suddenly I'm not good enough to be Sasuke's friend because I'm dangerous?'_

"Then there is you, I will never forgive you for using me like a pawn." I perked up and paid attention.

**"****Why? Because it's not what you wanted? You don't have to go through with your plan, you could be a part of my 'game' as you say." **I looked between the two once more. Itachi clenched his fists and I saw it, there was a small flicker of hope in his eyes but it faded.

"You know as well as I do that I'm determined to die at Sasuke's hands. It's the only just way for me to go." I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes.

_'__He's still feeling guilty for killing his parents isn't he?'_

**_'_****_Yes. I've tried to change his mind about this path he insists to take. When he first put you under the genjutsu and met me, well in my nicer form, I forced upon him, to see Sasuke as a grown up, married and carrying a heavy past on his shoulders, a guilt so heavy, it got in the way of his home life and it was all because of his dear nii-san. Itachi set Sasuke on such a path. Itachi hates me because I tried to guilt trip him and he grew to fear my manipulation of you. He sealed me and your ability communicate certain things about him to prevent the truth from being revealed to Sasuke. He just never counted on me knowing what he was up to and making the appropriate adjustments. Manipulation/Corruption is his biggest peeve. He hates it because it leads to violence. Ironic because he's doing the same to Sasuke and you and I know both know how that ended, well, ends because Itachi's still bent on that path.'_**

_'__So this is all about you getting on his nerves and guess who get's hurt because of the squabbles between you two? Everyone else and at the moment, ME!'_

"Is the silence a sign that you know it's impossible to have things go your way?"

**"****No, I simply I grow tired of this conversation and Hachiko is getting rather irritated with you and I. Well, she'll get worse when she realizes what you did. Oh, look at that, this conversation will come to a close soon." **I ignored the last part of Nia's sentence but focused on the main part that got my attention.

"W-What d-did you do?" I directed my question to Itachi who glared at Nia as she tapped her bony fingers on her cheek.

"Nothing." He said through his teeth and I heard Nia scoff.

**"****Naruto was never there. Itachi simply generated an illusion of what you wanted to happen. He tricked your sensory, it's a part of your head, and the genjutsu he placed on you, it recreated all the sensations you knew except for one. One that should've been obvious because it's the first thing that causes you to perk your head up." **I racked my brain trying to recall play-by-play what happened when Itachi had shown up.

_'__Naruto and Jiraiya… I felt Naruto's chakra, because my sensory was familiar with the sensation and knew how to structure it but, there was no tug!'_

**_'_****_Bingo.' _**

I frowned and felt a small pang of disappointment in my chest. Naruto hadn't been there. The kisses, his nuzzling, his touch and none of it real.

**"****He toyed with your heartstrings," **Nia egged on my disappointment.

**"****The only thing that was real, were the elders, ANBU and Shisui. They did arrive but only saw you fallen over staring into nothing with a stupid wide smile on your face." **I began to breath deeply and felt this indescribable feeling at my core.

**"****Honestly Itachi, I blame you for all that's going to follow. You just couldn't watch from a distance."**

'_I hate genjutsu. I hate it, I hate it!'_

There was a ripples surging from me, making Itachi and Nia's images oscillate. I wanted this to end, to just wake up and not be here any more.

"So Black Zetsu did feed her the seed and this is its outcome. She's volatile." My angered eyes landed on Itachi and felt my temper rise.

_'__I hate him.'_

**"****Yes and you've broken her. Since you're not really here, send the message to the original, I'll let a bit of your charka escape. Our deal is off. You fucked with my charge, ruined my plans so now I'll mess with yours." **Nia directed to Itachi. I forced out my anger and with it something sharp protruded from me and pierced him. Causing my vision to go blank.

* * *

-**DUELO**-

"What the hell was that?!" Duelo asked the nurses who were running around like chickens whose heads were cut off. It was instantaneous but it was strong, angry but it wasn't KI, and there was chakra, it was faint but not like Hachiko's. Something in him told him, screamed at him that something bad was going to come out of this.

"We're checking all the patients." Someone called and then Sai landed beside him.

"It's Hachiko." Duelo nodded at the masked boy and ran up the flights of stairs reaching the secure ward on the fourth floor. Once he made it past the clearance desk, he walked down the hall to the very last room, Hachiko's room. She had been in a coma like state for the past 5 days. His little girl had been targeted, again, but this time by Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame who caused a ruckus on the Hachimitsu Estate.

While Shisui was positive it wasn't Tsukiyomi that had caused the coma-like state since the body that was found next to Hachiko wasn't Uchiha Itachi. Duelo wasn't so sure, it was some sort of jutsu that caused it, but so far there were no leads.

Uchiha Itachi's fake body had been carefully looked at. It had been human, and it had an advanced fūinjutsu seal that maintained it to look like Uchiha Itachi but before it could be studied with excruciating detail, the corpse self-destructed, causing a mess at the underground biopsy labs of T&amp;I Department. However the information gathered from the body, confirmed that the explosion at the Hachimitsu Estate too had been of similar degree as the one caused by the puppet of Hoshigaki Kisame in the lab.

Duelo growled lowly as he recalled the damage the small tremor had inflicted. Nanase nearly had a miscarriage after taking a hard fall.

_'__I'll have to check on Nanase and make sure she's okay. My wife and little girl both stuck in the hospital.'_

Rubbing his temples, Duelo pushed away his stress and went into medic mode as best he could, still he could not fully push away that his wife had hurt her back after that rather nasty fall from the tremor and he couldn't help that this accident could perhaps complicate things later on when she gave birth.

_'__Focus.'_

As Duelo opened the door he saw an ANBU pointing his sword at Hachiko, who was sitting up. The other ANBU, Swan simply had her sword out but not pointed his little girl, but she was in a stance ready to make a move.

Hachiko's eyes were watering up and her breathing was erratic. She looked around as if she couldn't believe any of it was real. He didn't miss how she kept touching her neck and stomach. Duelo glared at the one hostile ANBU, even though he knew this was how she was to be handled if she were to wake, not his idea but the Ōtsutsuki Elder of the Main Family, Saishū and Hyūga Hiashi demanded for such lengths since Hachiko had used her chakra and killed an "innocent" who was being manipulated by Uchiha Itachi. They disregarded completely that Hachiko was defending herself and as much as it angered him in the way Hachiko was being treated, like a criminal, he couldn't go against it, because Sandaime had allowed it. He had allowed so much already, one thing was letting them lock up Hachiko at night but this was getting out of hand. Duelo swore, if Hachiko didn't get the protection Sandaime promised, he'd personally take Hachiko and Nanase and leave the village.

"Report." Duelo ordered and the ANBU lightly backed off.

"Patient has awaken after swan pressed a few pressure points, flared a bit of chakra, we proceeded with caution to calm her." Duelo nodded at the ANBU he was sure was in the pocket of the Hyūga and no doubt a Hyūga, but he had his own too, one that worked for Shisui and she was a Hyūga, Hua better known now as Swan.

"I had my Byakugan activated the entire time, looking for something more and found there was something odd about how her body didn't absorb the chakra she took from the Uchiha-Puppet, we made the wrong diagnosis. She didn't assimilate the chakra not from lack of compatibility, but because there was a faint genjutsu casted on her mind feeding off the chakra she absorbed and preventing it from becoming one with her own. Uchiha Itachi was very well aware of her chakra absorption ability and used it against her. The genjutsu, affecting all her senses and based off our reading of her fluctuating brain activity, along with how she's reacting, now, we can conclude that she felt pain, that what ever she saw felt real to her." Hua broke it down and Duelo frowned.

"Like Tsukiyomi but so subtle with no escape unless someone on the outside helps." Duelo shook his head.

"I gave Mouse further instructions to inform the Hokage-sama of Hachiko-hime's awakening." Swan/Hua added and Duelo sighed.

"You two return to your posts." The two nodded and went back to hiding in the shadows. Duelo approached Hachiko's bed and slowly checked her vitals. She twitched to the touch but then relaxed.

"Y-You'r-re re-eal?" Hachiko managed to ask shakily and coughed, her throat must've been dry. Duelo grabbed the glass pitcher in the room and poured water in a cup. He handed it to Hachiko who eyed it, unsure if it was real or not as she was ignoring her dry throat. It pained Duelo to see his little girl be so unsure, so vulnerable. After a moment she took a sip and then greedily drank the entire thing.

"I'm real. The water real enough?" Duelo tried and Hachiko shook her head lightly her fingers playing with the cup, touching it inspecting it.

"P-Pain f-felt re-eal. S-Sca-ared th-this isn-n't. I," Hachiko paused and set the cup down on her lap. She touched her stomach and throat. On her throat she felt around for something and on her stomach she simply patted and then touched her back, on her spine. Then she froze as she stared at her clothing.

"N-Not w-wear-ring yun-ngbok. W-White, n-no!" Hachiko began to have a small panic attack. She pulled her jeogori shirt off and with her hands stretched the fabric as if trying to tear it apart. Duelo had half a mind to call down the ANBU to restrain her but he knew what had to be done. He had seen this in patients who had gone through strong layered Genjutsu and in some cases some patients lost the fine line between reality and the illusion itself.

"Hachiko, Hachi!" Duelo put her hands on her shoulders and got her to stare at him. Her honey colored eyes were filled with confusion and she didn't trust him. He could see it. She was still questioning if this was a genjutsu.

"You've been in a small coma for the past 5 days." He said slowly and clearly. He saw her register his words. She looked at her hands and at the jeogori shirt.

"L-Layered. I-I… Uchiha, tr-ricked m-me. H-Hate him." Duelo felt the emotions the pure anger roll off Hachiko, he gave the ANBU the order to stand down, because he knew they too had felt it.

"Yes, he tricked you. He used your senses against you and I'm sorry we didn't detect the second layer. It was faint and your mind. I'm, Daddy failed you but he promises to do better." Duelo sat beside Hachiko who still was unsure and her brow furrowed.

"O-Only one w-way to know if this is real." She whispered and looked own to stare at her hands.

"Bring me Naruto." She whispered desperately.

"Why Naruto?" He asked and a small faint smile made it's way on her face.

'Tug.' She tapped on her hands for him to see.

_'__Right. She's fully aware of him as she's aware of her.'_

Duelo nodded. He didn't know how, but he'd get the orange clad blonde into the secure ward of the Hospital as soon as the blonde arrived. Naruto, sadly still out of the village with Jiraiya but what Duelo didn't know, was that the pair was on their way at full speed with a legendary medic, her apprentice and pet pig.

* * *

**-HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

Hiruzen wanted to seriously quit and pass on his Hokage hat. This small meeting was one he had been dreading because he knew the two people who sat before him were both hardheaded, very good at jabs and the last thing Konoha needed was a feud between a Shinobi Clan and a Civilian Clan.

On the right sat the head of the Hyūga Clan, Hiashi, who was dressed in a formal loose fitting white robe with a black haori to match his black obi/belt. Hiashi's expression was serious and his pale eyes were heavily assessing the old woman sitting beside him, well her chair was pulled away from his keeping a good distance away from both Hiruzen and Hiashi. searching for some sort of weakness.

This woman on the left was one Sarutobi Hiruzen both admired and respected. Kisaki-mama, Matriarch of the Hachimitsu and at one point had been the Lady Daimyo of the Land of Honey before stepping down. Kisaki was ever so prim and dressed in her most impressive formal ware. She wore a white dangui jeogori shirt with gold dragons on the shoulders and on the center of the shirt the Hachimitsu Clan symbol, a large gold hexagon with an orchid in the center and a single bee on the largest petal. Her skirt matching the shirt's tying ribbon, a dark red with two thick layers of gold stitching on the skirt hems. She sat prim and properly with a red lacquered box on her lap. Her golden eyes were never wavering as she stared directly at Hiashi. Hiruzen had to admit, for a civilian, Kisaki had nerve and that's what he loved about her.

"I'm glad you two could make time out of your busy schedules to meet with me. There is much to discuss before the meeting between Shinobi Clan Heads. While the Hachimitsu are a Civilian Clan, Kisaki-mama cannot attend the meeting as such, however I am Hachiko's great-grandfather and Clan Head of the Sarutobi. Hiashi, both Kisaki-mama and I agreed it's best you, were aware of where I stand in regards to my great-granddaughter. While I put the village first I also have to take in consideration the safety of my only great-granddaughter. So if there is anything you'd like to bring up on about Hachiko in the meeting, I'll be the one to handle it." Hiruzen had earlier discussed this action with Kisaki, who insisted on privately informing Hiashi so he'd know what to expect in the Clan Head's meeting should he try to bring up Hachiko.

_'__It's but a simply cautionary statement. I know he'll bring up Hachiko in a meeting that I cannot attend so things go his way. He'll be embarrassed in that meeting if you were to surprise him by you taking up responsibility for Hachiko, even if I know what it implies but it's the only way. Jun assured me it was what's best. He knows Hyūga Hiashi better than anyone as he's had to work with him. Hiashi won't make a fool of himself going against the Hokage in front of his fellow Clan Heads, this is a graceful warning will sedate him but it words won't be enough, so you have to promise to watch over Hachiko, get her a teacher and in due time, things will get back to normal.'_

Hiruzen knew what Kisaki had devised and he never thought she nor that his own son, the one who didn't ever agree with him, never in a million years did he think Jun would agree to such a plan.

"Hokage-sama, I understand your stance as Hachiko-hi, that she is your great-granddaughter and I am grateful you informed me of your position. However, we cannot simply ignore that she's a danger to the village. She should be monitored and raised under a tight lock, under a shinobi clan. My clan has all of that ready. We can deal with her, raise her appropriately." Hiashi pushed forward. Hachiko had warned Hiruzen that the Hyūga would be heavily influenced by the Ōtsutsuki. Hiruzen could also see where else this was going. Hiashi had hopes to acquire a marriage contract between his nephew and Hachiko. Hopes that would be increased if Hachiko lived with them, this Kisaki and Jun had counter planned for.

"With all due respect Hiashi-dono, you have no say how I raise my great-granddaughter. Her ability, her chakra is no different from a kekkei genkai. She's simply unlocked her chakra's potential and quite frankly, you have no right, you're not her family. So I will politely ask you to back off." Kisaki replied and Hiruzen spotted a crease Hiashi's forehead.

"Village safety is a priority and that makes her something that needs to be handled, clearly there's no way a civilian clan could understand the workings of a Shinobi village or Shinobi clans." Hiruzen saw how Kisaki became absolutely furious. Her face was devoid of emotion but there was a small quirk in her lips. This was not going to end well.

"There's no proof it's a bloodline trait. The Hachimitsu are purely civilian no? Besides, Ōtsutsuki Saishū assured me that this ability, this chakra is malicious and corrupt, it's not the first time it's been around." Hiruzen looked at Kisaki who had this small smile on her lips.

"I'm aware it's not the first time. In fact, I'm willing to share one of the Hachimitsu's most coveted secrets." Hiruzen saw how Hiashi paid rapt attention.

"The Hachimitsu and Ōtsutsuki have had encounters in the past. In fact, they are the reason the Hachimitsu became a civilian clan." Hiruzen was surprised. He had never heard of this. Kisaki took out from the red box in her hands two scrolls, a red one with golden ends and a black one with jade-crafted ends.

"This red one has Nari-mama's decree that the Hachimitsu indeed have a bloodline. It's stamped by Ōtsutsuki Asura. Go on take a look." Kisaki unfurled the scroll and set it down on the desk. Hiruzen took a look at it first and had to agree it was remarkable that such a scroll had survived after being created countless of centuries ago.

"Ōtsutsuki Asura, called the special chakra _Ametsuchi_, the combination of Heaven and Earth, Yin-Yang Release but unlike others with chakra, we have no affinity to any elemental type." Kisaki proudly declared. She then opened the black scroll.

"Over the years in this black scroll, clan members with golden hair were written down, they all were tested against chakra paper and the results have been constant, no elemental affinity, pure Yin-Yang Release. As you can see, there are many names. Predominantly Matriarchs and their sons and some daughters made the list. From my line, my mother, her mother, her mother, my son, Jun and myself are down. Hachiko was added on her 8th birthday."

"You've known since then?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Yes but it as a child there were certain limitations placed on Hachiko that I can't disclose. I can say that just recently she developed its heavy density. She isn't the first to have Ametsuchi at it's full potential." To this Hiruzen and Hiashi both looked at Kisaki.

"Before Hachiko, there's was Nari-mama, the first Matriarch, who had it to a lesser strength but it was still enough to scare a small group of Samurai but in Beol-mama, Nari-mama's mother, it was so dense and potent. It stroke fear in the hearts of everyone. She was shunned for it and drove her into a depressed state, she later killed herself." Kisaki grimly pointed out.

"It's been passed down our line that we protect our own, especially those with the strongest Ametsuchi, because they are the most susceptible to corruption and the darkness of man. I cannot defend my great-grand-daughter anymore since she took a life and disgraced the Hachimitsu Clan name by breaking a sacred rule, top secret if you must know. However her great-grandfather, Hokage-sama, has offered to take her in." Kisaki explained. Hirzuen never heard of the reason behind the Hachimitsu being a civilian clan. The Hachimitsu, many had simply put them off as un-extraordinary, but with the clarification of the Nari-mama's decree, suddenly it made sense as to why Jun would agree to Duelo's plan in that Hachiko be taken under the wing of the Sarutobi Clan.

"I see. So she is stripped from her position as heiress, she is now just Sarutobi Hachiko?" Hiashi asked for clarification and Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, as of four days ago, I adopted Hachiko into the Clan, her father has surrendered all paternal rights over to me. Once Hachiko awakens she'll be living within the Sarutobi Clan grounds. I assure you Hiashi, she'll get my personal assistance in reigning in on her chakra. I am willing to accept the Ōtsutsuki suggestions as they have dealt with this kind of chakra before but I must make it clear, if there's any intent from the Ōtsutsuki Elders to harm Hachiko, there will be heavy consequences, especially for the Hyūga, who are the host clan." Hiruzen informed Hiashi who understood clearly now that Hachiko, despite not under the Hachimitsu Clan anymore was now more coveted and protected than ever. Hiashi firmly nodded, although there was bit of resistance in agreeing.

"Very well. Since Hokage-sama is personally handling the situation, I have no reason to bring the subject up during the Clan Head's Meeting. I trust Hokage-sama's judgment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get ready for." Hiashi stood up and left the office. Hiruzen turned his attention to Kisaki. Her face was stoic but her eyes gave away how hard this was for her, admitting that she had to strip Hachiko's title, it probably did a number on the proud matriarch.

"Kisa?" Hiruzen stood up and walked over to Kiaski, who looked up and shook her head.

"It never ends well. Casting out one of my own is never easy. First Jun and now Hachiko? Sometimes, I wish I had been a normal woman." Hiruzen sighed and wrapped an arm around Kisaki's shoulder.

"And I a normal man but we both have our roles, our clans. In time Kisa, we'll figure things out." Hiruzen offered placed a kiss on Kisaki's head.

_'__Maybe not today, but we'll get there. After I name my successor and Kisa hands off her position to Himitsu… We'll reach that dream we once shared.'_

A knock interrupted the small moment and Hiruzen let go of Kisaki as ANBU Mouse arrived with news.

"Hachiko-hi-san has woken up."

* * *

**-HACHIKO-**

"Hachiko?" I stared distrustfully at the person who arrived. It looked like Kisaki-mama, it felt like her signature but I wasn't sure it was her. I couldn't trust my senses. Kisaki-mama entered the room and sat in the chair Duelo-papa had occupied earlier.

"Duelo has brought me up to speed with your current state. I know that for the time being you'll be stuck in the hospital until Naruto-kun arrives." As she spoke, I noted there was something bothering her.

"While there is so much to discuss, it's best to hold it off until you start believing this is reality." I nodded agreeing. While there was a small part of me that was sure this was real, a greater part of me didn't trust that tiny part of me because I had been wrong.

"That last genjutsu, was it that terrible?" Kisaki-mama asked and I furrowed my brow as I thought of that pain. I placed my hand on my stomach.

"V-Ver-ry r-real." I spoke and saw Kisaki-mama gasp. She had never heard me speak.

_'__She's speechless. So far her reaction seems real.'_

"When? H-How are y-you able to s-speak?" I saw Kisaki-mama's look.

"D-Duelo-papa a-and I, found out a-almost two months b-back." I managed to say and Kisaki-mama's eyes were tearing up.

"I-I've b-been d-doing speech ex-exercises. It was s-supposed to b-be a sup-prise." I carried on and Kisaki-mama hugged me. It was a warm embrace and even though a part of me yelled for me to not get attached, I convinced myself this was good practice. Kisaki-mama was radiating happiness despite that overall something was dragging her mood. She let me go and wiped her tears.

"Oh, this is, not the best of circumstances but it's the best thing I've heard today. I can't wait to show Jun and Mori. Himi-" Kisaki-mama became quiet and there was a small part of her that sucked out the happiness and turned it rather sour.

'You okay?' I tapped on her hand ad mentally berated myself just incase it wasn't real.

"Yes, ah, I just remembered something." There was a knock on the outside of the door that I knew came from that other ANBU, who was rather cold compared to Hua.

"It seems my time is up for today's visit." Kisaki-mama smiled and hugged me one more time.

"Don't worry I won't tell the rest of the family of you speaking, I too would like to see their faces when you show them." She whispered and I nodded with a smile but I was rather indifferent, or at least I tried to be.

As she left, the two ANBU returned to the room and hid away in their places. Feeling rather bored and curious of this genjutsu I closed my eyes and stretched my sensory around. I found that my sensory was limited to this floor. There were seals blinding my sensory, that or this layer of genjutsu was limited.

Searching around the floor I was confined in and curious to see what kinds of tricks my mind had created, I peeked around other rooms. In one room there was a guarded like signature, it was unique because it radiated boredom and grumpiness, but also this person was tired.

I moved on to the next room and found myself pulled to it, this was someone with large reserves but it felt like there was a constant fight going on. Peace, Fear, Anger, Frustration, how was this person sane? I focused on their chakra and found the problem. Their spiritual energy and physical energy weren't able to cope with a growing third energy. It was like seeing a balloon filled with ice cream. You have half vanilla, half strawberry in equal parts and it filled the balloon but then there was this whole bunch of pistachio being shoved in, stretching the balloon's capacity and burying the vanilla and strawberry portions, it would eventually cover them wholly, but what would happen when the balloon snapped? A mess probably but that's what it looked like.

_'__I wish Nia would speak to me and explain this whole situation. Why isn't she responding?' _I wondered. I had tried to reach her but got nothing.

_'__What if Itachi did something? No. Maybe it's part of the genjutsu. Maybe that part where she showed up all scary wasn't real either.'_

Shaking my thoughts away. I focused on the white paper and pencil I had been given to sedate my boredom. I drew many seals. Those seals I had wanted to make, to ward off those with bad intention, I made countless combinations. The ANBU were curious to my scribbles and I relished in scaring the shit out of them (well the ones that were indifferent and cold toward me) when I hummed tune.

Four days passed and nothing. I slept, woke up, showered, they fed me nasty hospital food, and even though I desired that this genjutsu make the food taste better, it was out of my hands because it was so feeding off what I knew about hospitals. Shity food, sterile rooms and no good company, except Sai, aka Mouse, who engaged in conversation when he saw me working on seals asking questions about them.

My visitors, aside from my babysitters, were few. Duelo-papa who checked up on me and got me to talk about my experience in the last genjutsu. He was pissed when he heard about the torture and I gave him my opinions on how this genjutsu would end given what I had previously experienced.

Toneri along with Jun-jiji had visited and from them I felt pity, no surprise but what did make me a little happy, was how Jun-jiji informed me that Toneri was to move into the Estate as he had adopted him. It seemed his grandfather and the other adults of the branch family didn't survive their encounter with Hosigaki Kisame, the details weren't shared but I understood it must have been because the genjutsu on my mind couldn't come up with a story plus it added the feeling of taboo. Toneri was upset but he didn't show it quite right, he was more like perturbed by the thought of his close family members deaths and it sort of fed this dark part of him that was angry but latched to hope, hope that was directed at me.

"Toneri is now your Uncle." I looked over at Toneri whose sensory extended out and poked my personal space.

'Oh. An uncle my age huh. I'm not even phased Jun-jiji, I've got Konohamaru who's my uncle simply because he's higher up on the family tree and way he's younger than me.' I tapped and Jun-jiji translated for Toneri who I managed to lighten up. Messing with the reactions to those in this genjutsu seemed rather fun and I kept it up.

When Kisaki-mama returned to visit, she was both happy and upset. She brought me clothes for when I'd be discharged. I hadn't had a visit from Nanase-mama, Himitsu-obasan or Mitsubachi and so I asked about it.

"Himitsu is very busy, she decided to refute Shuji-dono's offer to manage Kikyo Castle and Mitsubachi, has had to attend to some affairs. As for Nanase, she's on bed rest now that she's gotten bigger." I felt it, they were truths but incomplete. I figured the genjutsu was starting wearing off or something.

As the day's trickled by, I found myself often sensing that strange mess of chakra. It would be ready to pop soon and I was interested in how it's would go off.

_'__I seriously need to know what that's about. Maybe I should focus on communicating with Nia.' _ I pushed the edge of my conscious and called out for Nia rather loudly.

**_'_****_I can hear you, keep it down will you. No need to yell.'_**

Nia sounded tired, but I was so happy to finally hear from her.

_'__Where have you been? I've been… Wait. How do I know you're real?'_

Before I could get an answer, I felt a pull at my navel. I opened my eyes and shut all my senses out as I focused on my bellybutton.

_'__Please tell me that's real. Please.'_

I waited and felt it again, only stronger and I sat up and stared into the direction of where I believed the entrance of the hall belonged. Suddenly there was an opening where there were many emotions and chakras but one stood out brightly and I felt the tug again.

_'__Naruto. That's him. The tug. I… Then this is real. This isn't fake.'_

I felt Duelo-papa walk beside Naruto. Jiraiya, was present as well and he was just floored but Naruto, he was worried and as soon as my door opened, I felt my tears prickling at my eyes. Naruto's bright warm chakra in my presence got the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. He was wearing his dark orange long sleeve and his flack jacket was unzipped. I noted how his eyes, his feelings, he was angry, happy to see me but there was this strong desire to protect, to move.

"Privacy." Duelo ordered the ANBU who left the room. Duelo-papa turned to Naruto and gave him a look. Then Duelo-papa turned to me and let out a small smile.

The door closed but I heard Jiraiya's voice.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Once the door was closed and Naruto rushed over to me. He discarded his flack jacket and jumped on the bed, as he wrapped his arms around me as he pushed me onto the bed, he was heavy but I didn't mind it. I buried my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. Ramen, leaves and it got muskier.

"Why is it always that something bad has to happen to either you or me? That Uchiha-teme. He didn't have to go after you. He-" Naruto was blaming himself and I could feel how it fed his anger towards Itachi and then towards himself.

"I'm going to tear him apart when I get the chance." I trembled at the growl of his voice. It was so damn sexy.

"N-Naru." I held on to him as I felt light prickles on my skin. I pulled away from the crook of his neck and looked into his reddish-blue eyes, he was very upset but it faded as he stared into mine. His whiskered cheeks were bold and there was this possessive feeling making me feel tingly. His lips crashed onto mine causing me to melt. I sank into the bed as our limbs fervently intertwined, as if we couldn't get any closer to each other. One of his hands tilted my head up and his lips trailed down my neck while the other hand worked the jeogori tie. He tugged the fabric from my shoulder and kissed the mark he had given me.

"I could bite you, I want to but then your Dad would get mad ya know." Naruto whispered on my skin causing me to shiver. I pulled his face towards me and placed a kiss on his lips.

"L-Lets show them you have c-control." I managed to say and Naruto grinned and captured my pecked my lips and spoke between each peck.

"I. Love. Your. Voice." I gasped as he bit me lightly on the last kiss and he took advantage and slipped his tongue in. As I my hand traced down the front of his shirt and reached the hem, before I could slip my hand to touch is skin a simple hard knock killed our moment.

"Time's up." Duelo-papa's voice loudly boomed. Naruto got off me quickly and sat by the chair with a dorky smile. I fixed my jeogori shirt and as I finished fixing the tying ribbon Duelo-papa and Jiraiya entered the room and the two ANBU hid in the shadows. There was a small teasing smile on Jiraiya's face.

"Nice hair Hachiko-hime." I touched my head and felt it. My hair was tousled. I felt Duelo-papa's ire spike and he turned to Naruto.

"We only hugged and kissed once, okay twice. I swear." Naruto clarified and I nodded.

'I pulled him onto the bed as we hugged. Honest.' I assured Duelo-papa who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Shoulder. Show me your shoulder." Duelo-papa ordered and I sighed as I undid the tying ribbon a bit and slid enough of the sleeve to show him the mark was fine and it wasn't messed with. He relaxed a little and Jiraiya whistled. I covered the mark and hid my blush. Naruto though, he turned red.

"Oh gaki, tied to a woman and so young. I suppose I will have to teach you theoretically how to pleasure a woman instead of you-" Duelo-papa hit Jiraiya with his clipboard.

"No teaching him anything until they're the right age. We gave them the talk a few months back and we don't need them wanting to explore the other areas of it." Duelo-papa warned Jiraiya who rubbed his head.

"Fine, fine but the kid is my apprentice and he'll learn all my techniques of jutsu and non-jutsu caliber-OW." I stifled a laugh as did Naruto as Duelo-papa hit Jiraiya's shoulder this time.

"Now you feel that this is reality?" Duelo-papa asked me and I nodded.

"Good, because there's lots to discuss." He sounded serious and I looked at Jiraiya and Naruto, they looked serious too and I wondered what was going on. Naruto was confused and Jiraiya, he knew what was going on. Duelo-papa must have notified him while they were waiting outside.

"Get dressed. I'm to take you to see your great-grandfather." Duelo-papa said and grabbed a bundle of clothes from the small dresser by my bedside. I noted it was hanbok but it lacked golden embroidery. I noted that on ribbons too lacked gold.

"I don't want to do this to you right now but since you'll be walking in public, someone might say something." I looked up at Duelo-papa and his worry but conviction firmed. Jiraiya was feeling unsure and looked at Duelo-papa, wondering if it was right. Naruto and I were both lost but I had this feeling in my gut and it didn't sit well with me.

"Kisaki-mama stripped you of your title and family name." My eyes widen as I stared down at the dark purple and pink fabric in my hands. Suddenly their lack of gold made sense, Kisaki-mama's attitude during her visit, it made sense. I thought it was the genjutsu but it wasn't. She had disowned me and didn't know how to tell me.

"She had no choice, it's a decree, the first and most oldest she said." I nodded slowly. I knew the one. I had learned of it but I wasn't sure how I had broken it. In summary, when I had learned it, the rule stated:

No Clan Member is to conduct in a shameful way that could jeopardize the Clan Name and it's integrity.

The details I had been assured would become known to me the moment I became Matriarch, as it was the most coveted secret of the Hachimitsu only to be shared with the offender and the offender's father/guardian but that made no sense. Duelo-papa is my parent and he wasn't made aware of my offence in detail?

"I d-don't understand." I whispered and looked up at Duelo-papa.

"I'm not sure of the details since I'm not a Hachimitsu. Per the order, I have relinquished my golden hanbok as well. Nanase and I moved back to the house you gave us." I furrowed my brow.

"In order to protect you, I gave up my parental rights over to Sandaime-sama. As of five days ago, you were adopted into the Sarutobi Clan and are now officially Sarutobi Hachiko." I stilled as he said my new family name.

"W-Why?" I asked and slapped away the tears that streamed down my face.

"I'm not of a major clan, nor am I wealthy or in a position to stand up against the Hyūga. Kisaki-mama, your grandfather and I agreed Sandaime, as your paternal great-grandfather, had all the power and leverage to protect you from the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki. From the moment they heard you were disowned, they pounced and declared their intention to seal your chakra. Unfortunately for them, I had already agreed to with Sandaime before your stripped status was announced. Now they can't touch you because you're now an internal-clan problem of the Sarutobi Clan."

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing that had gotten erratic, as Duelo-papa had started talking. Naruto had inched around my bed and held my hand. I felt pain in my chest, I began to take shallow breaths and my ears started to ring.

I could hear Naruto and Duelo-papa calling out my name but they sounded far away as I fell back on the bed. no fainting but I stared out in the distance as I pried the edges of my mind.

* * *

_'__My parents were kicked out of the estate? I'm… Why? How come this happened? Nia!'_

**_'_****_Repercussions courtesy of Uchiha-Fucking-Itachi.'_**

_'__What?!'_

**_'_****_He took advantage of my blind spots and ruined my plans, our plans. Your position as heiress, gone. I don't know how, but he knew this would happen. No heiress title = no influence = less power for you/I. Uchiha Itachi is smarter, more fucking brilliant than we realized.'_**

_'__No shit! But Kisaki-mama, why would she… I thought family came first for her.'_

**_'_****_Family comes first, but that decree, I told you to read the Seondeok Scrolls didn't I? It's in there. All of it, Reasons and what not.'_**

_'__Go back and prevent this! Warn past me, nag at her.'_

**_'_****_I can't. This became fixed. Itachi knew it would too. While you were in denile about everything too many people were told you were stripped of title, stripped of family name and adopted into the Sarutobi Clan. The more people know of an event, the harder it is to change something. I was only able to change the future because not many in that point in time knew about me. This time around, a lot of people know about me. The three people you told plus Itachi… It's a fucking crowd.'_**

_'__So now what?'_

**_'_****_Go with the motions. Toneri is now your Uncle. Use that to your advantage, he knows seals, learn from him. Sasuke… He's going to find a new fixation and you and Naruto are at the center of it. I'm going to walk you through this and find a way to get you everything you need. Black Zetsu is off my radar, he's taken up a host.'_**

_'__Excuse me? Another blind spot?'_

**_'_****_This is exactly what I was afraid of. Black Zetsu when he takes a host, the host who has no idea Black Zetsu has infected their heart, and they go back and forth on choices, actions, so nothing is for certain and most of their decisions are like spur of the moment. I had that son-of-an-alien right where I wanted and damn Itachi ruined it all with his meddling!'_**

_'__The perfect cover from you and exactly like Itachi did. You don't think, Black Zetsu knows about you right?'_

**_'_****_Oh my kishi! You solved it for me! Itachi used a live human with thoughts and stuff to host his chakra and will with a nasty seal to go off incase of tampering or remote detonation. If I wasn't so angry at that damn weasel, I'd kiss him for being so fucking brilliant… And no, Black Zetsu isn't aware of me. Itachi might hate my guts but we share a common enemy. He's not ever siding with Black Zetsu.'_**

_'__Wait. You know what was written in the scrolls. Why not tell me?'_

**_'_****_Beol and Seondeok's Wishes. I respect them. Beol was the first to blind spot me but it was Seondeok who figured it out. When she wrote in her scrolls, her thoughts, she managed to block me completely. To this day, I'm not sure how she did it. I mean, I saw the scrolls finished and rolled up, so they were a fixed done deal but not their contents... It's a blank.'_**

_'__Do I figure it out?'_

**_'_****_Yes. Now get back to the real world. You're scaring everyone.'_**

* * *

"Hachiko-chan?" I hit with Naruto's worry.

"Vision?" Duelo-papa mouthed and I nodded.

"Hachi, you scared me." Naruto pulled me into his arms and I felt bad for making him feel this way.

"Sorry. I-I just. W-What's gonna hap-pen to Naruto?" I asked realizing he had moved into the Estate because of me.

"I got the Gaki covered." Jiraiya announced and I looked at him. He had a soft smile and unlike the genjutsu him, he was pleasant.

"Y-Yeah, who wants to live in a fancy shmancy mansion anyways. I got a house from my parents!" Naruto proclaimed loudly and I froze and stared at him and then at Jiraiya with wide eyes.

_'__Am I sure this is real?'_

**_'_****_It is. He'll tell you all about it on your date.'_**

* * *

**A/N: And CUT!**

**I has nothing to say but leave a review with your thoughts. This chapter was just all over the place with craziness, I bet some of you were wondering if it was real life or if I was trolling you again.**

**Loveable O has some a new fan-art up. This time it's the Bishie himself, Mitsubachi. thanks for the reviews, the views and fav's and follows. Commentary is up!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I tired to edit as best as possible but in my feverish condition, yeah, there's a few glitches here and there but I will come back and clean it up. Enjoy :D**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty-Five: The Excommunication of an Heiress **

"Y-Your Parents?" I asked as I slowly pulled out of the hug because Duelo-papa was giving us a hard stern glare. Naruto, happily settled to sit beside me, on my bed not bothering to get off. He nodded with a wide grin.

"Yeah! I-, I'll tell you all about it later." Naruto's grin went away and there was a bit of apprehension coming from him. His eyes shifted a little to Jiraiya and then to me, as if he was unsure whether it was okay to tell me his parent's names.

_'__Jiraiya must have been the one who told him and made him understand that the identity of his parents was dangerous knowledge.'_

I inched my hand to Naruto's and slowly tapped on his knuckles.

'I understand. You can tell me when you're ready.' I gave him a soft smile, hiding away my bad feelings about being kicked out of the clan and putting his genuine happiness at the forefront.

"So is Hachiko-chan going to live with Jiji now?" Naruto asked and Duelo-papa nodded.

"Yes. She's actually going over to his office to talk about that before," Duelo-papa paused and looked at Jiraiya who nodded. Naruto seemed to not notice this but I did.

_'__He doesn't know about the ceremony and they don't want him to know.'_

Before I could tap and inform Naruto that he was being kept out of the loop, Jiraiya spoke up.

"We should head out Gaki, your girlfriend needs to get dressed and had things to handle while we have to go check out the place your parents left you." I noted how his gaze was upon Naruto and I's hands which were now intertwined, he was happy but at the same time there was this concern.

"That is true. I'll accompany you out. I need to get Hachiko's discharge papers in order." Duelo-papa offered to get Naruto to leave. Naruto kissed my cheek and made me blush one last time, while Duelo-papa pretended to rage about public affection while Jiraiya simply laughed and teased Naruto on the way out.

I was left alone. No ANBU, for the first time in a long while I was alone but sealed in the room.

_'__Why would then not tell him about the ceremony? Do they think he's going to lose control if he's there?'_

I subdued my thoughts and relaxed a little before I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I decided to go into the edge of my conscious and get information.

'_Nia?_'

There was no reply so she must have been busy. I sighed as I lathered my hair in shampoo. I slowly let the feelings I had been holding back overwhelm me. I felt my eyes sting and my hands shake.

_'__Stupid Clan Laws don't make sense. What did do to get kicked out? I'm losing my name, my family and my home. It's unjust! I'm going to be out in the open and shamed because of what? Duelo-papa hasn't even filled me in on what happened to Itachi. Why is everything so maddening and confusing?!'_

Clenching my fists I finished showering and got ready. My eyes kept tearing up but I kept pushing them away.

I pulled up my hair into a high ponytail, simply because I knew once it dried it would be a wavy mess since I didn't have my personal shampoos and conditioners to manage my hair. I tied it off with a dark purple ribbon. My bangs were messy but luckily, I had a yellow carnation flower hairpin to fasten my bangs.

I dressed in my pink chima skirt and purple jeogori shirt. I noted the jeogori shirt with white and yellow carnations embroidered to the front. I tied the yellow colored tying ribbon on the jeogori and realized that this set of hanbok wasn't one I had owned before. In fact the fabric felt as if it was new.

I reached my hospital bed and put my dirty clothes in dark blue fabric bundle that I found in the drawer next to the hospital bed. I noted there was a small note in the drawer and I opened it.

* * *

_Hachiko-chan,_

_It upsets me that things turned out this way. I've come to see you as a daughter and it hurts that I cannot see you because you are an ex-heiress and the clan protocol for banished individuals states that current family members of the main family cannot acknowledge, in public, exiled members. I'm still looking into loopholes._

_Your grandfather and our new adopted member, Toneri have moved out of the Estate to break away from the Clan because you were kicked out, as they have refused to follow protocol. I'm sure Jun-nii didn't inform you as to not worry out but I feel that you ought to know. He's back at the house behind the Sweets Shop, so do not worry about them._

_The Estate has not been the same since your expulsion was announced. Mother is often in deep thoughts and constantly sighing. Even Yui, she was upset when she too was stripped of her position as Lady of the House, as she is primarily your Lady-in-Waiting she too has been affected by this whole fiasco. However, I noted how well you've run Yui's contract as your Lady-in-Waiting. Hachiko, you're a brilliant girl to put Yui under your direct payroll and not the Clan's. Even Yui wasn't aware of it until I informed her. For now, do not worry about her. She's residing here in the Estate packing up all your things. In her free time she's been helping Jun-nii and Toneri settle back into the house behind the Sweets Shop._

_Since most of your wardrobe was in gold embroidery, not much could be given back to you so I had an entire wardrobe made for you and sent to your new residence. You might not be a Hachimitsu in name anymore but by blood you are and there is no way a blood Hachimitsu woman, who happens to be an ex-heiress, can go around dressed in commoners clothes. This is but a small sample of your new wardrobe. I instructed Yui to pick it up but instead mother had everything arranged herself._

_I'm sorry for what you're going to go through. I am. I'm sure you know the proper practice for the excommunication of an heiress._

_The Hachimitsu Clan of the old days are the worst. Public ridicule is a stupid tradition. Hachiko, I'm advising and warning you now, that several Clans will be watching so don't you let them see how bothered you are by all this. You hold your head up high, you did nothing wrong, it's this Clan and it's rules that's done you wrong._

_You must be strong Hachiko. I will find a way to re-instate you into the clan. I did it with Jun-nii and I'll do it again for you. If not you, then one of your daughters will be heiress, somewhere along your line, a Hachimitsu Heiress will be chosen and she will reinstate your line into the Clan. I know it… So when the time comes, you and Naruto-kun have lots of babies, one of them is bound to be a girl._

_Don't be a stranger and write to us, we're still family. We may not be able to see you nor acknowledge you in public but we can write to each other (trust me, it's a loophole, it's how Jun-nii and I were able to communicate long ago during his own exile)._

_Your Beautiful Benevolent and Eloquent Aunt,_

_Himitsu_

* * *

I finished reading the letter and felt an assortment of emotions, a messy pallet of colors but over all, it was all heavy until I read the last paragraphs. Himitsu-obasan had put in light humor, but it left me blushing madly.

_'__Have lots of babies… Oh dear and she has no idea how many Naruto wants.'_

I shook my head and folded the letter putting it in the inner pocket of my jeogori shirt.

BANG! BANG!

I felt a bursting sensation assault my sensory. I turned my head in the direction of where one of my floor mates, the unstable one that whose chakra coils were being stretched like a balloon, was located. There was a loud pounding and screams. I jumped as the banging took me by surprise. Shutting my eyes I found it was easy to see it; the balloon had burst.

The pistachio green energy was bursting out in a mess, amplifying the Physical and Spiritual Energies but it was strange, there was lots of anger, frustration, pure pent up energy and nothing to go crazy on. The person who was experiencing this was just plainly going psycho, mentally they were coping with the overwhelming Natural Energy by getting angry and desiring thrills. Judging by the banging and screaming, physically, this person was excessively getting rid of these frustrations by tiring themselves out in any way necessary. Although the pressure was lowering, there was still more Natural Energy than the other two and this person, somehow knew to get rid of it all, they had to keep thrashing.

Eventually there were lots of yells, instead of the one and I heard a loud crash. I backed up away from the hospital door. The seal in my room was brought down and an ANBU entered the room, it was Hua.

"Hachiko-san, we must move you now. One of the patients is going into a frenzy and broke ou-" Hua turned and I stared at the tall, muscular, orange spikey haired teen who had a menacing smile and his eyes were dark with the irises yellow.

"A girl. You will be next. It's been decided." The teen growled. Hua took out her sword and held it ready to strike. However, she missed completely that he wasn't staring at her, in fact the teen was ignoring her because he was staring right at me.

"Shit. Damn Hawk shouldn't have lowered the seal." Hua quickly blocked a strike from Jugo's arm, it was transmogrified into something brown, like rock and wood, something of that sort. He was easily pushing her back and laughing while she held her sword with two hands. The brown rock like protrusions wrapped around Hua's sword and arms and I gaped as I felt it, he was absorbing her chakra. I felt my hands tremble but I clenched my fists realizing I was acting like I was useless maiden in distress.

_'__I can't use seishinjutsu, and it's not like this is something purification will help with, not to mention my control for it is shitty and my chakra will- AHA! I can though use my chakra. Even if it's dangerous, I have to try something or Hua's going to die. With Itachi, he was simply near me and I stretched my chakra to pull it out of him. I can do it again, from this distance, I know I can. He's right in front of me but Hua is too. Fuck it, I'll have to touch him.'_

I began mixing my chakra and felt Hua's tense as she felt it, the Teen stilled, his frustration and anger were gone, there was only awe. I took advantage of this and moved in, my speed wasn't that bad despite that I was ignoring my sore muscles. I reached the orange haired Teen and touched his arm, causing him to go rigid. Immediately I focused on pulling out his Natural Energy, but that failed, his Physical and Spiritual Energy were the only thing I could pull out with ease.

Shock and Terror was emitted from the Orange-haired Teen. I fluttered my eyes as I pulled on his chakra, it was tasty and felt very comforting, sweet and I found myself liking it but I shook away the temptation to suck him dry. I stopped when the Teen let go of Hua and his chakra stores were proportioned to the remaining Natural Energy within him.

I released him from my touch, pulling away and stumbled back. I wasn't aching like before with Itachi but I did feel sore and on a small high. I noted the Teen's eyes changed, he looked less buff and his eyes were red-orange. In fact, he looked like he aged down. He looked, more or less, around my age. He was frightened and staring at me in fear and awe.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I need to get away." He staggered back. I was going to sign but wondered if he knew any singing language.

"I-It's okay. I only t-tried to h-help you. Y-You won't c-cause harm a-at all." I managed to say. I gave him a small smile. He still felt afraid of me but also there was this small part of him that was thankful.

"HACHIKO!" Duelo-papa and a few ANBU arrived. I noted that amongst the few ANBU, all masked, were familiar. Shisui and Sai were present, as was the earthy chakra signature that I was sure had to Yamato/Tenzo because of the Tora mask.

"She saved me and got J-Jūgo-san out of his rampage using _it_." Hua reported between ragged breaths.

_'__Jūgo… Why does that sound so familiar?'_

"Hachiko, you okay? Sore anywhere." Duelo-papa asked instead of talking I signed.

'Everywhere.' I instantly regretted it as I saw Duelo-papa go into Medic Mode, his brown eyes looking between the Jūgo boy and I, then to Hua.

"Shisui, get someone to repair the door on Jūgo's room and get some extra hands to help with the injured ANBU. We'll also need new guards for the time being. Hachiko, we're moving you to another floor. In an hour if you're still sore, I'll have to hold off discharging you. Kisaki-mama will not be happy about this. Someone report to Sandaime." Duelo-papa barked commands. Cat/Tenzo, took up the reporting role and left. A few other ANBU left to do some clean up so it was only Duelo-papa, Hua, Jūgo, Mouse/Sai, Shisui, and I in the room.

I looked over at the orange haired boy, Jūgo as I felt how uncomfortable he was as his name wasn't mentioned at all. He just really wanted to be away from others and at the same time wanted to be around, such a contradiction that boy.

Duelo-papa then worked on Hua, who was a shaking mess. Her chakra stores were seriously depleted; I was sort of astounded at how she was still awake.

"Some one get me a gurney and move Swan-san to the room next door. A few days of rest will put you in right order." Duelo-papa gave his medic orders.

"Days?" Hua/Swan asked and then Shisui spoke up.

"Swan you're dismissed, so focus on recovering" Shisui commanded and Hua nodded. Some of the ANBU helped her up and moved her out of the room. Duelo-papa then checked on Jūgo who had been moved to the bed I had once occupied. I noted Duelo-papa was surprised.

"I believe we should leave Jūgo-kun in this room, the seals here will hold. His chakra levels are low and he seems to be stable." Shisui pointed out and I perked up, as did Jūgo whose gaze moved over to me and I felt how he was very apprehensive about all this.

"I suppose until the door to his room is fixed that is do-able." Duelo-papa thought out loud, he moved from Jūgo and smiled at the boy.

"Looks like your stores a depleted but balanced." The boy perked and smiled shyly. Duelo-papa reached me and took my arm.

"I'll get the clean-up moving along, I need to know what happened though and the only conscious person is Hua. Excuse me." Shisui said and left the room.

"Mouse, grab Hachiko-hime's things. There should be an open room on the second floor." Duelo-papa instructed and Mouse/Sai ran off to grab my navy fabric bundle. As we started to walk, I noted how Jūgo's eyes never left me. We walked out of the secure ward and once out, I could no longer feel Jūgo's signature, neither none of the other ANBU, however I was assaulted by a flurry of emotions all from the other floors of the hospital. I flinched a little and Duelo-papa sighed.

"You should activate the seal to stop your sensory, it'll overwhelm you, all the emotions here. You know that." Duelo-papa suggested and I shook my head.

'I can handle it.' I signed with my free hand. He nodded and we exited the stair well. As we walked down the hall of the second floor, I noted a rather spirited aura, well two and one that was sort of put off. As we walked by the room where the aura was coming from I peeked into the room, the door was wide open. I spotted the back of a man in tight green spandex and bowl cut hair. There was a boy on the bed but I couldn't see his face, just that he had a cast on his leg. A girl in a pink shirt sat off to one side looking miserable. Her brown eyes connected with mine and she smiled a little. I bowed my head a little and then they were out of sight but not really. We stopped in the room right next to them.

Duelo-papa led me in and forced me to get on the bed. He gave me a stern but worried filled look.

"Rest. I mean it. I'll return shortly." Duelo-papa said and gave Mouse/Sai a look. Things quickly got awkward and I noted how Sai was in Mission Mode as he was void of emotion, well there were a little spurts of worry and enlightenment.

_'__Jūgo, that name is so familiar but why? Jūgo, Jū- Oh. No, it can't be.'_

"Hachiko-san?" Sai snapped me out of my thoughts I turned to him and shook my head.

'The boy, Jūgo. Where is he from?' I asked curiously and I saw how Sai tilted his mask and emitted confusion but he nodded.

"Classified Information." Sai simply said in a monotone voice. I huffed and noted he was a bit amused.

_'__Classified. Then there's a good sporting chance he is. Jūgo of the Scales, the one who the Orochimaru used to create the curse mark. It's definitely him. Who else has rampages and that hair, dead give away, and I missed it earlier but now, it makes total sense.'_

I let myself freefall back on the bed and stretched my sore limbs.

_'__I could feel how his body gathered Natural Energy in him and knew when he was going to go nuts. I can help him right? Well, not like this I can't. I can though try and make a seal that will allow him at will to gather natural energy when he needs it to fight, or at least to help him keep his mind sane, or both. I can figure something out for him and Sasuke but first I really need to get better control of my energies.'_

I stared at the ceiling and stretched my sensory. I sat up quickly, though too quickly and my stomach complained for the sudden jolt by making me ache.

_'__Sasuke knows I'm here and he's heading this way. He's pissed.'_

"Are you alright?" Mouse/Sai asked and I nodded.

'Uchiha Sasuke is approaching. When he arrives give us privacy. Stand outside the room, please.' I looked at Mouse/Sai who shook his head.

"I can't do that. I'm to have you in my sights, I can though hide for now if you'd like." I grimaced and nodded. It was better than nothing. Sai hid in the shadows abandoning his chair.

The door to my room flung open. Sasuke's stare was fully on me. He wasn't wearing his flack jacket but he was wearing a black long sleeve with the Uchiha crests on the shoulders and dark grey pants tapped at the bottom.

"Hachimitsu." He growled and my face fell and he noted it but he stomped forward.

'It's Sarutobi now.' I signed rather lazily and pushed away my feelings over being disowned because right now, wasn't the time. He gave me a small apologetic look.

"Right," Uchiha pulled over the chair Sai had occupied earlier and sat beside me. He was containing his anger but there was this heavy curiosity that was overwhelming his senses.

"I need to speak with you in private but that isn't going to be happening anytime soon is it?" Sasuke asked as he stared rather focused at me. It seemed he was aware of Sai hiding in the shadows.

'No, but it's not like the ANBU pay attention to such things, it's just for my protection… I know why you're here.' I signed and looked away from him staring at my own hands.

"Are you okay? They wouldn't tell me if you were okay or not. Naruto, I saw him and he assured me you were okay but I had to see you myself." This was way too OOC for Sasuke. I could feel his heartfelt concern and relief. My eyes widen as I felt arms around me. It was awkward to say the least. I felt his head resting on top of mine.

"I was so angry when I heard _he_ went after you. _He_ won't be getting you. I promise you that, Hachiko." I froze as he used my name. He never used my name but he was being genuine here.

"_He's_ taken from me more than enough but not you. I'm going to kill _him_ next time I see _him_." Sasuke whispered against my head.

My mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell Itachi had done/said to Sasuke. I knew for a fact Itachi had said something to him and this, Sasuke showing affection, emotions like this was just unheard of.

_'__Nia had said to Itachi, **"****You and I both know Sasuke, when he wants to protect something or someone, he fiercely does it but it's almost cruel."**_ _Is this what she meant? How is this cruel?__'_

Sasuke had let me go but he wasn't staring at me, he was looking at the doorway. I moved my gaze and froze.

_'__I ignored my senses because of my thinking.'_

"Um, I can come back later." Pinkie said and took a step back. She was feeling awkward, hurt and very uncomfortable. Her eyes gave away her need to get away.

"W-Wait." I called out and Pinkie but she forced a small smile.

"I can see you're better now. I-I'll just-" She didn't finish her sentence as Sasuke took a hold of her wrist and pulled her into the room, shutting the door. Pinkie was surprised but her anger was starting to form.

"We should all talk." Sasuke said with a calm face, but I could see his panic. He probably wasn't aware of it, but he had strong feelings for Pinkie and it bothered him greatly that she saw him so close to me.

"Why? You want to shut me up so Naruto doesn't find out what you two have going on behind his back?" Now her anger had surfaced and was bubbling up her jealousy.

"There's nothing going on Haruno. She has the Dobe and I don't see her like that." Sasuke said calmly and I nodded agreeing with him. Pinkie though wasn't buying it and her eyes connected with mine.

"You say you don't but you do. You've always had a soft spot for her. To every girl, even me you're a sarcastic, cold, stoic jerk but with Hachi… You're always kinder, softer, joking with her. You like her like,"

"A Sister." Sasuke simply said and Pinkie stilled. I looked at Sasuke and saw he was being honest with Pinkie.

"A what?" Pinkie asked and Sasuke sighed and then I felt his mischievous side form, hiding away his annoyance and concern. It was as if he found a way to solve this shojo-manga misunderstanding drama nonsense.

"Jealousy is cute on you Haruno." He teased. Pinkie's face blushed heavily and all her emotions completely halted.

"I have to get going. Hachim- Sarutobi, you handle the rest." Sasuke turned to Pinkie, who was flustered and gave her a small teasing smile before leaving.

'Earth to Pinkie?' I waved my hands and got her attention. She fought her blush away but it was slightly there still.

"Sister. He see's you as a sister?" She asked and I sighed but nodded.

'Seems so. I'd never go behind Naruto's back. You know that. I admit I'm hurt you were thinking that and somehow I can't blame you either. If I had walked in and saw the same thing between you and Naruto, I'd probably be pissed too. It looked too intimate huh?' I asked and Pinkie nodded.

"I-I came up when your Dad said you were out of the secured ward. I'm on break so I was going to surprise you and found you and Sasuke. Ugh, my jealousy is ridiculous." Pinkie admitted and sulked.

'Sasuke think's it's cute.' I teased and Pinkie smiled a little and scratched her temple.

"Still, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and for being a horrible friend." Pinkie said regretfully.

'Apology accepted. You're not a horrible friend by the way. You lashed out worried about my actions instead of going into a fit of jealousy. A good friend points out when their friend is doing things wrongly and for that I'm grateful. Sure you jumped the gun making deductions based on what you saw and that's okay. We're teens and susceptible to these misunderstandings, it's getting past them that makes our friendship, our bonds stronger.' I finished and Pinkie was looking at me in another light.

"You sure you're 13 and not a grown up?" Pinkie asked with a small jokingly smile. She had no idea how close to the truth she was.

"How are you feeling?" Pinkie asked as she sat down in the chair Sasuke had occupied earlier.

'Well, I might be discharged today. Depends on how I feel, which is good but my body feels sort of sore. I'm sure once I get to move around and get use to the strain, I'll feel better.' I assured her.

"Sasuke called you Sarutobi before he left, so the rumors are true, you were disowned and that thing later, Hachiko are you okay with that?" Pinkie asked and I felt a pain in my chest as my repressed emotions over the issue started to leak out.

'Yes. I'm going to meet, well if I'm discharged, I'll meet with Sandaime-sama and get through, as you put it, that thing.' I signed and subdued my feelings.

"It's because of the attack that happened at the Hachimitsu Estate huh?" Pinkie asked and I looked at her and nodded. She fiddled with the hem of her red shirt

"No one speaks of the details but my Mom, she assured me you disgraced your Clan during the attack."

'And what the rumor mill is saying is it?' I asked hiding my anger. Pinkie looked hesitant to say.

"Well, at first, everyone was sure it was an assassination attempt but your great-grandmother announced you were disowned, different theories rose up the most popular ones are that it was mercenaries and that a noble is hunting you down; the second is that the whole thing was a kidnapping attempt, a ruse you plotted yourself to runaway with a Noble you met during the Exams; But the most popular theory and the worst is that you lost your v-virtue, hence why you shamed the clan and that it was Uchiha Itachi who did it." I clenched my fists and grimaced.

_'__The rumor mill never ceases to surprise me.'_

"Hachiko, it was an assassination attempt right? It wasn't as other assumed it is right?" Pinkie asked and I looked at her and sighed. I couldn't tell her the truth, because it was complicated and I was sure it wasn't something I was cleared to say.

'None of those claims are true. It's rather complicated. The only truth there is, is that Uchiha Itachi was one of the perpetrators, it's why Sasuke was so worried.'

"That explains why he was so upset then. S-Sasuke told me and Naruto about him, his brother and why he wants to avenge his fallen clan men. I think I should go apologize to Sasuke for assuming he and you were going behind Naruto's back." Pinkie hopped out of her chair and looked determined to talk to Sasuke.

'Sure. If you don't find me here, I'll be at- I'll contact you.' I signed as I realized I was unsure of where I'd be living. Pinkie waved goodbye and left. I furrowed my brow as I thought about my new living situation, my new name and I groaned as I fell back on the bed remembering the Excommunication Ceremony thingy.

_ '__Okay, focus, you gotta get discharged and get through this, what ever exile ceremony crap that will undoubtedly break my heart… Ugh, why is my life so complicated!' _

Feeling the stress from everything I let myself feel it all and it weighed heavily on my chest. A knock got me to sit up slowly. Sai hopped down from his hiding place and I had almost forgotten about him. He stood beside me and then Duelo-papa arrived and Sai stood down and retreated to a corner of the room

"How are you feeling Hachiko?" Duelo-papa asked and checked my pulse and a quick diagnostic.

"B-Bad." I spoke as I didn't want to sign because he was taking my pulse. I saw how Duelo-papa looked at me with such sad eyes.

"I brought some medicine to help with the soreness. It should take about 5 minutes to start working. Drink up." Duelo-papa handed a cup of water and a little purple and white capsule. I took it and waited.

"You're not mentally prepared are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

'I don't want to go through with this, I just want to curl up and sleep and hopefully wake up and things will be back to what they were but it's not going to happen like that is it?' I asked signing and ignoring the pity from him and Sai, although Sai's was more of empathy.

"I'll be there with you." I shook my head and down casted my eyes.

'I don't need support. I know I have that, I need time to accept all this.' I signed desperately and felt tears roll down my cheeks. Duelo-papa sighed and wiped my tears.

"I know it's tough and I would give you all the time in the world if necessary, but we can't delay this anymore." I found courage from somewhere deep inside me and got off the hospital bed and slipped on my black flats. I slapped my tears away and forced on my stoic mask.

"I-I'm ready then. I-If I'm out of the Clan, then fine." I managed to say harshly, letting my anger fuel my word and I noted Sai and Duelo-papa were not expecting me to be angry.

"Th-Their loss not mine. I w-will not cry anymore or dwell on it either." I voiced out my resolve. Duelo-papa was staring at me unsure if I was okay or not because of my hard face.

"Very well. Come lets go." Duelo-papa offered his hand and I took it. We began walking, Sai took my things and followed us. As we walked through the hospital I ignored the looks I was getting. I kept my chin up and kept my face passive but determined.

* * *

**-YUI-**

Yui finished setting out the white cotton chima and jeogori shirt for Hachiko. Yui, was already wearing her white hanbok and her hair was down, braided and she lacked make-up on her face. As Hachiko's Lady-in-Waiting, she too was a part of the Excommunication Ceremony. She was to perform one last task for Hachiko as an heiress and then, things would forever change.

Yui swept her gaze across Hachiko-hime, no, Hachiko-chan's room. It was emptied out, Hachiko's trinkets were gone. Her armoire cleared out and all her beautiful wardrobe put in three chests and what Hachiko could not keep, was put in storage for the next heiress to use.

"To think I got attached to this place." Yui sadly commented as she spotted the seals inked onto the walls. As she turned around she jumped a little when Shisui appeared out of nowhere.

"Hachiko is on her way to speak with Sandaime. She's rather upset and is taking it quite hard but she's a strong girl." Shisui relayed to Yui whose face fell hearing about her young mistress.

"Yes, she's so strong but so, fragile." Yui down casted her eyes to the side, her eyes watered up as she felt the guilt rise up again. She felt firm but warm inviting arms wrap around her pulling her.

"It's not your fault. You were helping with the attack on one front and she was attacked on another." Yui heard Shisui's voice right next to her ear, her back was pressed against his chest. If the circumstances were different she would've enjoyed the close contact with the handsome one-eyed Uchiha but at the moment that wasn't the case.

"I know it's not my fault but I can't help it, she's my family, my charge, my responsibility." Yui trembled and she gasped as she Shisui turned her around and his gaze was upon her, his only eye, expressing her lament.

"We carry the same burden, so you're not alone in what you are feeling but she's alive. Keep that in mind and get stronger, grow from this, don't let it drag you down. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I promise." Shisui's words were true and Yui got strength from them. A knock got the two to separate as a few staff members lined in. The new heiress of the Hachimitsu Clan, or rather, restored Heiress, Lady Himitsu walked into the room.

"Oh Shisui-san, you're here. I thought you had left earlier." Himitsu said and looked between Yui and Shisui while a small smile graced her lips.

"I was informing Yui of the ANBU detail for the _ceremony._" Yui noted how Shisui had said that. Yui knew deep down no one liked what was going to happen. Aside that it was a cruel thing to do.

* * *

**-HACHIKO-**

"The Ōtsutsuki were ready to make their move upon the announcement from Kisaki-mama. They Hyūga offered up their home to you but Duelo and I, came to an agreement prior to the announcement; Kisaki didn't want you in any other clan's home, because of the manipulations you'd be exposed to. In adopting you into the Sarutobi Clan, not only are you my charge but also under my protection. However, you are aware of the Hachimitsu Clan traditions and what must take place?" Hiruzen-jiji asked after his explanation of how he came to adopt me. I somehow managed to force myself to remain stoic and calm.

'I do.'

"As your guardian, Kisaki-mama informed me that you and I are to learn at the same time why it is that you're were disowned. I take it, you yourself have no idea either." I nodded.

'It's vague. Only the Matriarch knows the reasons for excommunicating an heiress, and if it's because of the first decree, we're making history. There has never been an heiress that is removed based on the first decree. Most heiresses step down or die.' I signed and Hiruzen-jiji was now very concerned with me.

"Hachiko, I am sorry we had to do things behind your back but given how dangerous things were, it had to be done." I simply nodded, not caring about their excuses. Sure, they had their reasons, and I believed them. They were doing what they thought was best but that didn't bother me a bit. What bothered me the most was that I had to partake in the excommunication ceremony, it hurt that my own great-grandmother wasn't here to speak to me, instead she had Hiruzen-jiji do it. She was taking this whole, not speaking to me rule, rather serious.

"You can cancel the entire thing. I can see how all this is affecting you." I shook my head.

'When an heiress is excommunicated from the clan, not taking part in the ceremony is equivalent to a dis. It reflects negatively upon me, demonstrating that I have no scruples and gives everyone a chance to say I'm a coward, which I am not.' I signed and felt Hiruzen-jiji's concern along with Duelo-papa's growing worry.

"Jun, came to me to urge you not to take part in it." Hiruzen-jiji admitted. I knew it must have taken a lot from Jun-jiji to talk to Hiruzen-jiji and although his efforts were kindly noted, I shook my head.

'I appreciate the concern but I'm going to through with it.' Hiruzen-jiji sighed but nodded.

"Very well. I will be walking with you to the Estate, where you'll be prepared for the ceremony and then I'll be right there beside you leading you to Sarutobi Clan Grounds. You will be living in my household, with my grandson, Konohamaru, your cousin, well Uncle given that he's high up on the family tree from your point." I noted his name wasn't included.

'Your household, do you not live there?' I asked and Hiruzen-jiji smiled sadly.

"I reside in the Hokage-mansion. While I will drop by from time to time to visit and train you, you and Konohamaru will be living alone with the service staff I hired to keep you both company. Your great-uncle, Asuma from time to time will come around, Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu will also be coming around often." I nodded and furrowed my brow a little.

_'__No wonder Konohamaru is left under Ebisu's care half the time and the kid is out and about on his own. He'd rather be out than be in a house all alone.'_

'What about Yui? She's my personal Lady-in-Waiting, my employee.' I noted Hiruzen-jiji's face had a small look of approval.

"Yes, I've spoken with Yui. While it's ultimately up to you where you'd want to house her, I've given her the option to move in if she so desires. It would tremendously help keeping Konohamaru in line as well as help make you comfortable with this sudden change." I nodded agreeing with Yui moving in.

'I agree. It would be beneficial. There's another thing we haven't touched upon… My business endeavors.' I signed an Hiruzen-jiji nodded but he was curious as to why I brought it up.

"I am well informed of all the monetary power you currently hold. You are free to exercise your business endeavors, as you so desire."

'Thank you.' I signed and wondered about Naruto. It had been on the back of my mind.

'You're purposefully keeping Naruto away from the ceremony aren't you?' I asked and saw Hiruzen-jiji's emotions still and Duelo-papa behind me was a little alarmed.

"Yes. I gave Jiraiya permission to disclose the identities of Naruto's parents in order to keep him away from the ceremony. The house is far away from the Estate and it'll keep him busy. You and I both know he'd have a negative reaction and it wouldn't be beneficial to have him release negative energy powered by the biju in him." I hated that Naruto wouldn't' be there but it was true, if he was there, he'd be furious and even if his control was good, one tiny slip and he'd be ostracized and hurt from it. I wanted to protect him from that pain.

'I understand but, you're taking responsibility if he finds out the ruse you set up to keep him away.'

Hiruzen-jiji nodded and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's time Hachiko." I steeled my nerves and nodded. I stood up and Duelo-papa smiled sadly at me and then hugged me I felt how distraught he was.

"Be strong, I'll follow you through the crowd and don't let them see you're hurt." I nodded and he let me go. I saw a few tears stream down his face and my stoic resolve faltered but I gained reign over my emotions.

Hiruzen-jiji led me out of the Hokage's office and walked beside me towards the Estate. Each step felt agonizing because of the stare on the way there and this wasn't even the walk of shame yet. Once we reached the estate, I noted there were people gathering along the streets near the Estate.

A staff member led Hiruzen-jiji and into the Estate, through the entrance hall into the main hall that connected to the garden. I looked longingly at the garden, every crevice of the halls and felt my heart gain 10 extra pounds. We walked to the left reaching the Matriarch's Study. I steeled my nerves as I entered the study right behind Hiruzen-jiji.

Kisaki-mama was dressed in a black chima skirt with gold on the hems and a dark blue dangui jeogori with a black tying ribbon and gold embroidery on the shoulders and the clan seal proudly on the front of the dangui. She looked regal and wore her all gold Matriarch's Binyeo with the honey dipper piece made of amber.

It was awkwardly silent as she brought out a black lacquered box with gold flowers etched on the corners. Kisaki-mama was moving almost robotically. Her emotions were many, apprehension and pain being the biggest but she squash them down. This was hurting her as much as it was hurting me.

"The Hachimitsu Clan has survived countless of centuries all following the basic rules that have allowed our clan to prosper in large numbers and to live in peace. Of all the cemented Matriarchal Decrees, the first is one that is tightly kept secret not because it's dangerous or rather, because the text is rather complex. The copy I showed you, Hiruzen was a rough and incomplete copy, this here is the original." I ignored how she didn't address me, it was as if she was talking to Hirzuen-jiji and I was invisible to her. She opened the black box and brought out a scroll, it looked aged delicate with wooden ends. She unfurled it and set it down before Hiruzen-jiji and I. I stared at the text and blinked twice to make sure I was reading correctly.

"The bottom is in an old language, Hangul, the one of the many thousand dead languages. This portion is what was left out of the copy because not many matriarchs could read it until my mother, Seondeok-mama cracked the code and translated it for me" I ignored Kisaki-mama. I read the scroll and gaped at the content.

_'__Ametsuchi, that's what they call this chakra? Asura named it and certified it? Hold up, he knew Beol. That I'm certain. So I'm not the only one who had this stupid chakra. Beol. Nari-mama is the founder of the Clan and her mother was Beol. Did Beol, did she absorb a seed? NIA!'_

There was no response again and this was urgent. I clenched my fists and tuned out everyone as I glared at the old scroll before me. I reached the bottom of the text and narrowed my eyes. It was easy to understand but that had to be impossible. In my past life, I didn't know Korean as well as I understood it now. As Kisaki-mama translated for Hiruzen-jiji I glared at the last paragraph.

"Any Hachimitsu with the Ametsuchi disgracing the Hachimitsu Clan by attracting the attention of the astral Ōtsutsuki is hereby expelled from the Clan indefinitely. No female child born of their line can ever restore their place within the clan. This is the decree of the founding mother of this clan, Lady Nari."

"As you can see now, Hachiko can never return to the clan. She can never be a Hachimitsu ever again. Not her children nor their children." I moved my glare onto Kisaki-mama. She looked shaken as I met her golden eyes.

"Y-You knew th-this was going to h-happen the m-moment they showed up. You knew. You knew and h-had the c-chance to tell me… Y-You were going to tell me when you sh-showed me the scrolls but backed out when you learned I could read them." I screamed at the top of my lungs and stood up, letting my anger lash out. Her face paled, Kisaki-mama's face-hardened and she stood up.

"I did and I admit I held it off because I was interested in the scrolls but trouble always seems to find you Hachiko. There's never peace around with you." Those words stung, my heart clenched as she kept going.

"From the moment you were brought into the clan, nothing but misfortune has befallen the Hachimitsu. Perhaps Jun being banished was meant to be, it must have been God trying to spare the Clan of you, the harbinger of calamity. My Akusetsu was probably right in trying to get rid of you but this was my mistake, taking you as my heiress. Now I'm correcting that mistake." I felt tears stream out of my eyes but I kept my glare focused on her, none of her words was lies, everything she said had emotion behind it, it was the plain truth and it hurt so much.

"The Hachimitsu were the worst thing that ever happened to me and you know what? I'm going to enjoy knowing that you'll never know what was written in your mother's scrolls. I wasn't honest with you when I read her last entry," I relished watching her controlled face falter. Hiruzen-jiji was appalled by my behavior but said nothing.

"You'll never know who your father is." I bowed mockingly and walked out of the study, leaving Hiruzen-jiji behind. About half way through the hall I paused at the garden gates. My tears had stopped but my heart weighing down on me. I entered the garden and reached the stump of the plum tree.

"Goodbye old friend." I whispered and felt sadness coming from the tree. I sighed and headed out of the garden, I walked to Mim and Lady Suisei's grave markers in the hidden garden, just past what use to be Jun-jiji and Mim's quarters.

I entered the enclosed area hidden behind a wall of ivy and moss. I reached the center of the garden and found the white wooden family shrine. I entered the room and walked to the wall where the ashes and name markers of the Hachimitsu Clan were present. My hands shook as I knelt beside Mim's name. I traced her name: _Hachimitsu Mimori – Lady Mi-hi_

"I'm sorry things ended up like this. Maybe if I hadn't accepted to be heiress, you'd still be alive, I-I wouldn't have to deal with al this and we'd still be l-living at the sh-shop." I hic'ed as I wept, allowing myself to breakdown. I took a moment and stood up wiping my face. I walked over to where Lady Suisei's ashes were. I grimaced and clapped twice before bowing.

"I apologize sensei. I know I was rude and I let my wickedness show but, I do not regret it. You always said a repression of emotions is fatal to the soul. I will reflect and I will purify my soul, just not today." I batted my tears away and straightened myself out. I slowly walked out of the secret garden and walked away only to bump into Mitsubachi.

"Hachiko." He gasped surprised to see me. I wanted to be angry with him but it wasn't fair to him, he had done nothing to me. I noted how his dark blue yungbok had golden embroidery now.

"Look at you. First born son dressed in gold." I said and noted his shock at hearing me speak.

"Y-You just spoke?" He gaped and asked. I nodded.

"It was supposed to be a happy surprise. I got my speech back and have been practicing. I have no need hide my speech ability, not anymore." Informed him and Mitsubachi gave me a calculative stare.

"Speech would've been your ace in the courts. With no one familiar with your voice, you would've been able spread whispers, influence and no one would think of you." I smiled a little and nodded. Mitsubachi would make a great Head of Internal Affairs one day.

"I must prepare for the ceremony. I wish you luck, you'll need it in this family." I simply said leaving him confused over my words.

* * *

-KISAKI-

"Did you have to use such heavy words Kisaki?" Hiruzen asked. Kiaski looked away shamefully from the door after Hachiko stormed out. Instead Kisak focused instead on her task, putting the scroll back in it's box.

"Kisa?" She was snapped out of he task as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hiruzen had moved around the desk and was now at her side.

"I said what I felt in my heart. Even if it wasn't a strong emotion, I forced myself to invoke those dark thoughts strongly for her sake." Kisaki's mask faltered as her heart absorbed her unshed tears.

"For her sake or your own?" Kisaki's pained face turned to Hirzuen. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Both. Hachiko would've never let go of the Clan if I hadn't done that. I would've done what ever I could to retain her here, even if it meant as a service staff member but I couldn't do that to her. Now she can start over. She and Naruto don't have more barriers to overcome and quite frankly, I really want a happy ending for them. Her staying as my heiress would've ruined their relationship, not to mention she's safer with you than in my Clan." Kisaki admitted and saw how Hiruzen understood but did not approve of her actions.

"Although your intentions were good, you may have pushed her too far. I have never seen Hachiko that angry nor have I seen this darker side of her." Hiruzen shared his concerns and Kisaki nodded.

"Neither have I and that's what I'm regretting the most. I may have pulled out a darkness in Hachiko." Kisaki sorrowfully admitted. Her intentions had probably snapped something in Hachiko and it would only serve to fuel what was coming.

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

**_'_****_Brat, something weird is going on with our Flower.'_**

_'__She just got kicked out of her home. He's sad about it and even though she hid it, Hachiko-chan will get through it. I'm gonna check on her later.'_

Naruto focused on exploring the large house hidden in the small forest on top the Hokage Monument. Jiraiya had explained to him that his parents had planned to move in after he was born. The house was furnished and there were a few boxes of knickknacks and pictures that had yet to be put away.

"Gaki, check it out, it's your old man and your mom." Naruto rushed back to the family room where Jiraiya had an album on his lap. Naruto peeked at the image and saw a pretty woman with the reddest hair he'd ever seen she was smiling brightly and her hair, the way she pinned her bangs back, it was similar to Hachiko's hair style. The woman's hair though was longer than Hachiko's. His Mom, Uzumaki Kushina, she was truly beautiful. The blonde man next to his mother had a small blush on his face. He had spikey blonde hair and a very handsome face. He was tall and Naruto couldn't help wonder if he'd get as tall as the man in the picture. This man was the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's Father, Minato.

"This picture is from when your Dad proposed to your Mom." Jiraiya informed Naruto who smiled warmly at the picture, only to falter in his smile as he felt this aching like feeling in his chest.

**_'_****_Something is definitely wrong with our Flower. Go to her now!'_**

Naruto took a step back and made a move to the door only for him to be yanked back.

"Gaki, where do you think you're going. We have more to explore-"

**_'_****_He's meant to stall you. I knew something was up when they so willingly told you your Father's name. Your Mom, I understand but your Father, that was just to sweeten the blow and keep you entertained kit.'_**

"I wanna go see Hachiko-chan. She should be at Jiji's right?" Naruto asked and saw how Jiraiya sort of hesitated to reply.

"I don't think she's there kid."

**_'_****_There's an ANBU close by. You're being kept here and something is going on with our flower because she's absolutely frantic.'_**

**_'_**_Help me escape then. I need to see what the big deal is... If that Teme's brother is anywhere near her again, I'm going to destroy him.'_

"Kid?" Naruto was unaware that he was releasing small amounts of KI. Jiraiya however was unaware that Naruto was devising a way with his tenant how to escape and reach Hachiko.

* * *

**-HACHIKO-**

I reached my room, old room and glared at the service staff girl who didn't open the door fast enough I marched into the room and found Himitsu-obasan with Yui beside her. Yui was dressed in all white. I looked at the clothes on my bed and frowned at their simplicity, all white Hanbok.

Himitsu-obasan was going to reach out for me but I brushed her off as I moved to the bathroom. Seeing her in her light pink dangui-jeogori shirt with gold detail and double-layered blue-chima skrit, made me sort of mad and she noticed it.

"Hachiko? What is the matter?" I didn't pause as I stripped, released my hair for the ponytail and got into the bathtub with scented infusions. I kept my back to Himitsu-obasan, I didn't want to look at her or anyone in the stupid clan.

"Nothing." I simply said and heard her gasp. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was surprised because she heard me speak.

"Y-You spoke. You can talk?" I knew Himitsu-obasan was approaching so I turned and gave her a hard look that stopped her in her tracks, shocking her once more.

"You are not supposed to be speaking to me. Why are you?" I asked and Himitsu-obasan gave me a small smile.

"Loophole. It's only after the excommunication ceremony that I will have to stop speaking with you. Mitsubachi though, can speak to you whenever he likes. Nothing prohibits him from it. In fact the rule only applies to the direct sons and daughter of the matriarch, not the grandchildren." She pointed out but she said it rather worriedly as she noted my lack of enthusiasm.

"Hachiko, what happened with Mother that made you so upset?" She asked and I decided to divulge. A part of me wanted to wreak havoc in this place as a token of my departure.

"Words were exchanged and in the end, I can never be a part of this clan." I simply said and began to scrub my body.

"Wh-What? Why not? I'm sure we can find-" I cut her off.

"There's no other way I would willingly come back to this clan even if there was a way. Not me, not my children, nor their children. Besides, I'm the harbinger of calamity." I mouthed off and washed my hair.

"She didn't call you that, did she?" I didn't make any moves to confirm nor deny it. I simply kept washing myself. I felt Himitsu-obasan's anger spike.

"I'm going to have a word with Mother, how dare she call you that to your face." I paused washing myself.

"To my face?" I asked questioningly while trying to curb my growing temper. I felt Himitsu-obasan falter.

"It's the nickname Inzen and Akuzetsu created for you in the Land of Honey as they tried to blame you for the removal of the clan from the Land of Honey." My face formed into a hard frown.

_'__How was I not aware of this? NIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!'_

There was no response, even as I screamed within my head, at the edges of my conscious.

"Yui." I called and Yui arrived with a towel ready. I got out and dried myself.

"If you're done, I'd like to finish getting ready, Himitsu-hime." I said and saw and felt how Himitsu-obasan stilled and her emotions shot down but she gripped the fabric over her heart. I moved past her and got dressed. I ignored how she walked past me out of the room, angrily to say the least but mainly, she was disappointed.

I put on the white chima skirt and white jeogori shirt. Yui said nothing, but she was emitting concern.

"How should I address you from now on?" Yui asked as she brushed my hair back to get it tied back and braided.

"I'm not a princess anymore, so by name is just fine. We're family Yui; you, me, Jun-jiji, Naruto and Toneri. That's the only family I'll have from here on out. Everyone else doesn't matter." I assured her and Yui nodded.

"Very well Hachiko-ojousama." I turned to Yui questioning why she had used that suffix. She smiled a little before she clarified.

"You're adopted into the Sarutobi Clan, a noble shinobi clan and your great-grandfather is the Head of the Clan, Ojousama." I shook my head and Yui made sure my hair was nice and brushed.

"May I ask, why you're speaking so suddenly?" Yui asked and I shrugged.

"Part of me is done hiding it, seems anger is the best way to get me talking and the shock factor is rather enjoyable but another part of me, a dark side is relishing in the fact that I'm leaving an impression behind. So far, I've done nothing but make people angry or confused with my words, but they hurt me first. Yui, am I bad?" I asked and Yui shook her head.

"Everyone has a good and bad side. It just makes an impression when a kind person suddenly lashes out but that doesn't make you a bad person. A bad person knowingly does things that hurt others and feels nothing but satisfaction from it." I didn't know how to respond to Yui. She'd probably think differently if she knew a tiny part of me was happy with all the nonsense I had spewed today.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be present?" Yui asked and I just remained still.

'I would love for him to be here, it would be comforting but it's better if he didn't see. People are starting to see him differently and I wouldn't want to ruin that for him.'

Yui seemed to understand as she dropped the topic. I felt so burdened with my heavy heart but I put it aside for now. Later when I explained to Naruto, I'd cry and let him comfort me but for now, I'd be storng.

Yui tied my hair back with a thick white hair tie so it was in ponytail at the back of my head. She then proceeded to braid the rest of my hair and tied the braid off with a white ribbon.

"Finished, Hachiko-ojou." Yui then led me to the mirror. I noted how out bizarre this looked to me, with my bangs slicked back, I decided never to do that to my hair again, not after this ceremony, there'd be no point.

Yui left me in the room while she headed out to inform everyone that I was ready.

I sighed as I looked around my room. It was bare, the walls, my trinkets, my bed sheets, anything that made my room, mine, was gone. So many good and bad memories were trapped within these walls. I walked to the window and let out a long sigh. There were two knocks and Yui arrived.

"Hachiko-ojou, it's time." I nodded and walked out of my bedroom. I walked behind Yui as she led me to the entrance hall where Hiruzen-jiji was waiting with Kisaki, Himitsu-obasan, Mitsubachi and Uncle Mori who was in his wheelchair, but still dressed formally for the occasion in his dark blue yongpo with gold and sliver embroidery.

"Come Hachiko." I steeled my face and hardened my heart, my anger, and all my emotions.

"Let's get this over with." I mouthed off and saw Uncle Mori's shock. I walked in front of Kisaki and exited the Estate Gates. Kisaki stood with _her_ _family_ beside her at the gates. Hiruzen-jiji stood off to one side. There were so many gathered in the street. I noted specifically some Clan Heads were present. My attention though fell on Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and the Ōtsutsuki Elder. They were very smug, well except Hanabi, who was watching simply with interest.

_'__You'll not get the satisfaction of seeing me down.'_

I stood facing the crowd and kept my head up. I slowly knelt down and I heared gasps as there was a familiar 'shink' sound. Kisaki-mama had drawn Uncle Mori's sword.

I picked up on Pinkie who was present with Ino and Sasuke was hiding, or at least trying to. The two members from Team 7, both were upset. Sasuke was more along the lines of pissed and incredulous while Pinkie was worried and dread clung to her entire being. I felt Kisaki-mama approach from behind.

"As Matriarch of the Hachimitsu and by the power granted by me through the main family line, as a direct descendant of Nari-mama, I revoke your status as heiress, it's privileges and cast you and your progenies out of the Hachimitsu Clan." Kisaki-mama was directly behind me and I felt as she lifted my braid and suddenly my head felt light. My hair shaggily fell over my eyes and tickled my neck. She had cut my hair right under the tie on my head and the white hair-tie must have fallen off.

"Leave this place and never return." I saw my cut long golden hair strands that were still tied with the white ribbon, thrown on the ground beside me. I stared at my long hair. I clenched my fists at my side.

_'__Don't show them how you feel. Don't.'_

"I herby adopt you, my great-grand daughter, and name you Sarutobi Hachiko. Rise" I stood up shakily, by now, the soreness from earlier was making it's comeback. The pain medication Duelo-papa had given me was wearing off. I bowed gratefully to Hiruzen-jiji, who had done his part in the ceremony.7

Hiruzen-jiji began to walk, which led me to follow. Yui behind me trailed and I ignored the stares, the way they all murmured and how some relished in seeing the spectacle. We had taken less than 50 meters when I stilled as I felt the tug. I stopped walking as did Hiruzen-jiji and Yui when they noticed me stop.

_'__Naruto. He's not happy. Shit.'_

"Hachiko-chaaan!" I turned my head quickly and Naruto broke through the crowd and reached me. He paused and stared as he caught his breath. His blue eyes were wide in shock but they had this angry mirth in them. His hands extended out and he lightly touched my short hair and looked completely shocked but inside he was pissed as hell. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in a possessive embrace. I felt how tense he was and felt little prickles on my skin.

"Hold me tight because if you don't, there's no telling what I'll do." Naruto growled in my ear, his face was hidden in my shoulder. Hiruzen-jiji, Yui and some of the crowd near us, had frozen up as his KI seeped out, warning, lashing out anyone who dared ruin this moment. I wrapped my arms around his torso and the murmurs got worse. I began shaking as I was furious as I heard someone say 'Witch' and 'Demon'.

'Calm yourself. Show them you have control.' I tapped on his back. He seemed to understand and his body relaxed. The prickling was gone but the anger was still there.

"I'm moving in with Hiruzen-jiji. Come with me. Please and don't let go my hand." I whispered and he was surprised.

"You didn't stutter." He pointed out and I nodded and buried my face into his neck, nuzzling him and feeling how he rather enjoyed that. I felt a spike of jealousy but ignored it.

"I'm done hiding my voice, it's better now but, I'm tired." I truly admitted and I felt him slowly let me go. He slipped his hand into mine and gave me the faintest smile.

"I'm never letting go of you." He said seriously. I felt my eyes water up and my blush rise as I looked into his blue eyes. I smiled warmly and let him, his affection mend my banged up heart. Hiruzen-jiji sighed and got us to start walking again. My muscles screamed at me during the walk but I endured because Naruto and I were taking a walk in public, even if it was supposed to be 'the walk of shame' it felt more like a stroll between lovers and there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT!** **No commentary for this chapter, I'm not feeling too good at the moment but I will get to it eventually. I know it's late but seriously, originally (for those of you that don't know) it as going to be a short chapter but I decided to extend the chapter, make it tense, sprinkle the drama and love around. Ah~ a beautiful mix indeed.  
**

**So letting you all know right now, Black Zetsu is winning in the polls, though I'm still surprised Hinata came in second. I seriously thought you all hated Black Zetsu more than Hinata but meh, we're all entitled to our choices I suppose.**

**My lovely and handosome readers, thank you all for the fav's, follows, reviews, the support, the views. You are all amazing, without you this story would be, well the chapter lengths would be shorter, less detail and over all, it wouldn't feel so special. So my greatest thank you's go to you.  
**

**Go check out the latest fan art by Loveable O, she's done another NaruHachi scene, this time the one from Chapter 30. Seriously check it out.**

**So until next time (not sure if next Wednesday or Friday but sometime between those days),**

**-Anbu**


	36. Chapter 36

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**Thirty-Six: Take it In Slowly**

Two medium boulders with the Sarutobi Clan symbol sat on both sides of the road as entered the Sarutobi Clan Complex, which by the looks of it, pretty much consisted of a large residential area near to the village walls. The area pretty much was an entire 3 blocks of houses, apartments and small shops, all styled in architecture that was faintly similar to the Edo Period just with modern touches. All the buildings were similar in color, white walls with dark ebony along the edges of the buildings and dark blue green roofing tiles. I had never been to this side of the village so I took in everything my eyes could catch.

As Hiruzen-jiji led Naruto, Yui and I, I noticed how people within the Sarutobi territory, were lightly observant but their gazes didn't linger. They bowed and went back to doing their business. The crowd that had followed us from the Estate had thinned out and stayed out of the Sarutobi grounds. I also noted there were less civilians in this area. Almost the majority of those in the street or around had large chakra signatures, aside from the children.

We stopped walking as we were deep within the heart of the complex standing before a wooden high walled area with dark blue-green roofing and a large double door wooden gate with a smaller single door attached on the side. A sign on the gates read:

_Sarutobi Clan Head Household._

I looked away from the large gates and looked at Naruto, who was still angry but now he was slightly worried because he kept giving me soft glances and his heartfelt concerns flooded his entire being, and I wasn't sure if he knew that he was doing it but his emotions and just a bit of his chakra wrapped around me like a blanket. He was the reason, I felt so at ease at the moment, despite what had happened earlier, my hand in his only further helped push all the negative feelings away.

"You feeling okay?" Naruto asked and I nodded taking in his bothered blue eyes.

'I'm not going to be okay for a while but you're here with me, that's what's holding me together.' I tapped with my fingers on Naruto's hand, his anger subsided a bit more and he pulled me to stand closer to him. I blushed a little as I could feel Yui's amusement behind us. Hiruzen-jiji pounded on the smaller single door, oblivious that Naruto and I were having a small moment. We were let in and I looked around within the grounds.

Most of the ground was covered with stone cement, except for some areas where there were a few trees. There was enough room in this stone covered yard for one to spar. I noted that the house just like the other buildings, it had Edo Period touches and more notably, this place had one main large 2-story house that connected with two separate single-floor buildings.

"Naruto-kun, I need to speak with Hachiko and Yui alone, don't you have your new home to explore?" Hiruzen-jiji asked Naruto who tightly held onto my hand, his temper began to rise, but it felt bitter.

"I'm not leaving her when she needs me. I know you tried to keep me away and look what happened?" Naruto possessively pulled me closer and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt how one of his hands traced my recently short cut hair. Hiruzen-jiji had half a mind to kick Naruto out, I could see it but then there was a part of him that was too upset that Naruto didn't obey him and Hiruzen-jiji couldn't blame Naruto for reacting like that.

"Very well. You may stay. I suppose I can always have my talk with Hachiko tomorrow. Today has been too eventful." I gave Hirzuen-jiji a thankful glance. His face softened and he led us to the front door of the two-story house. The entrance room was a basically a shoe room. After removing our shoes and walking in to the next room, we were in a foyer with four wooden sliding doors with rice-paper windows, and one full wooden door at the far left end of the hall.

"The far door is a single lavatory and two far sliding doors near the lavatory lead to the dining room and kitchen. This sliding door directly in front of us is the library it connects to a small office, I don't use the small office, Hachiko you're free to use it as you please. Konohamaru and his tutor, Ebisu, use the Library, often when they study practical theory. The last door here leads to the family room, follow me." Yui, Naruto and I followed Hiruzen-jiji through the sliding rice-paper door into a spacy looking modern living room. There were comfy looking sofas, a coffee table. On the back wall there were wide windows that faced a grassy large patio. There were shelves of pictures and random books. I noted that there was a corner of the room that was littered with cushions and there was a wooden sign in red paint that read:

_Konohamaru Territory, Trespassers Beware!_

On the far right of the room, there were wooden stairs facing the windows.

"This is the family room and the only room that has access to the upstairs. Come along," We followed Hiruzen-jiji up the wooden stairs and reached a hall where there were five doors. Three on the across the stairs, widely separated from one another and two next to the stairs, widely separated as well. I felt a signature within one of the rooms and I was positive it was Konohamaru.

"The door here next to the stairs is a washroom and the door next to the washroom is the guest room. The three doors right across from us, in order, the first door is Konohamaru's room, the one beside it will be your room Hachiko and the last door, Yui may take that bedroom." I looked at Yui who looked very happy about that.

_'__If the middle room is mine, then why is Konohamaru in there?'_

Before I could ask Hiruzen-jiji, I slowly began to loose my strength. I felt like my legs were going to buckle underneath me. Naruto picked up on my sudden weakness and he secured me against him, holding me up.

"Hachiko-ojousama?" Yui asked and Hiruzen-jiji looked at me worriedly too.

"It's from earlier isn't it?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I nodded. Naruto grew confused and I knew he'd ask about it and would probably get angry.

"I'll get Duelo to drop by. Naruto, please help move Hachiko into her room. I need to go find Konohamaru, who I know is hiding about around here." I narrowed my eyes at my door and saw what Hiruzen-jiji was suggesting. He knew Konohamaru was in my room. Naruto seemed to understand and I looked at him as he started emitting a mischievous aura.

"You go get Duelo-oyaji. I'll deal with Konohamaru." Naruto said to Hiruzen-jiji. Naruto's devilish smile got me full attention. Yui opened the room door to my room slowly. On the far end of the room a bed was posted up against it a large window that flooded the room with a decent amount of sunlight. A set of floor cushions were stacked up by the door and I smiled at the little table on the left side of the room, I recognized the table because it had been once at the House behind the Sweets Shop, it seemed Jun-jiji send it over this way for me. I smiled softly and moved my sights to the right side of the room.

A small vanity sat next to a sliding door. The sliding door was half open and I spotted the chests with my clothes were there, so it was a closet. Konohamaru was right behind large black chest and pressed up against the wall in the closet.

Konohamaru did a good job of hiding, to the naked eye he was invisible but to my sensory, he was easy to pinpoint. I stretched my sensory and felt him quiver, he was surprised and I bet it had to do with Naruto being present.

"I'll go get some tea ready. I've been here at least 4 times this past week bringing your things and getting your room to look decent. I hope you're not upset I didn't get around to putting your clothes into the closet." Yui offered her apologies but I shook my head.

"It'll give us time to pick out through what fits and what doesn't." I managed to say and I felt Konohamaru's shock as he too, like so many, was unaware I had regained my speech.

"Very well. I'll return shortly." Yui left and Naruto helped me over to the bed. As I sat down, I felt Naruto's impish aura engulf me as he pushed me down on the bed and caged me, his hands on the sides of my head. My eyes were wide because he was so bold and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered, they were celebrating for his confidence. He lowered his face and nuzzled my cheek causing me to smile warmly until he spoke.

"They kept me from you, again. You knew what was going to happen. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked, his voice was a little sad and there was a twinge of sadness. I stared into his azure eyes as his forehead rested against mine.

"I-I was going to, but then Duelo-papa and Jiraiya distracted you with getting you to the house your parents left you. I figured it out, that you weren't aware and I wanted you there but I didn't want to put you in a position that would jeopardize the progress you made, the villages are less resentful and I just wanted to protect you." I saw relief on his face and blushed as I saw something playful glimmering in his eyes, I blushed feeling that something exciting was going to happen and the tug wasn't helping either.

"You always do what you can to protect me but I couldn't protect you from this." His voice was deep and soft. One of his hands again lightly played with one of my short wavy short locks.

"I-It's part of the excommunication ceremony Naruto." I whispered shakily. I felt anxious and I was unsure why. I saw how his eyes narrowed and it made my heart pound in my chest.

"It was cruel and the stares, I will make it all go away, when I become Hokage, no one will look at you the way were today, no one will hurt you with their words, you put up a strong front but I know their words hurt you. I'll take all that away Hachiko-chan." He promised. My eyes prickled and my heart drummed in my chest.

"H-How did you-" His eyes glimmered with determination

"Because you're always in here." His hand left my lock of hair and he took my hand and placed it over his heart. A warm feeling seep in me, mesmerizing me as he leaned his head down and his lips captured mine, I moaned a little as I felt the tug pull hard, like it was demanding more.

"EWWW! STOP!"

Naruto let go of my lips and nuzzled my face.

"Boss! Come on, quit it will ya!"

With a wide mischievous grin on his face, Naruto pulled away. I felt my face flush. I had forgotten about Konohamaru being in the room but what really made me blush, was that I figured out the feeling, Naruto was being seductive and because of my extrasensory and the tug, I felt it way more than I should have.

"Oh, Hey Konohamaru." Naruto grinned as he sat up while I simply looked a Konohamaru who was red in the face and not looking at Naruto and I. He tried to bury his mouth into his long blue scarf.

"Ha! That's what you get you little brat! Why were you hiding in my Hachiko's room? What kind of prank were ya going to spring?!" Naruto jumped off the bed and bonked Konohamaru on the head. I didn't have time to feel bad for the kid because I was too busy trying to calm myself down… Naruto had been, so alluring.

_'__Breath Hachiko, calm your self down.'_

"You mean you knew, che, as expected from my rival. So this make-out session was planned out to get me huh? Wow Boss I didn't think you'd get my cousin or is it niece… Wait a minute." I looked at Konohamaru as he tried to shake off the blush by acting impressed, however he was mulling something over in his head. He seemed to have figured it out as he jumped and pointed at Naruto.

"You can't go near my niece!" Konohamaru yelled and pointed at Naruto who raised a brow.

"Niece?" Naruto asked and looked at me as I slowly sat up on the bed.

"I'm higher up on her family tree, Her grandpa is my Uncle. That's why I'm her Uncle boss!" Naruto bonked Konohamaru's head again and the kid let out a small cry.

"Gah! What'd you do that for?!" Konohamaru threw a small glare at Naruto.

"For being pesky and trying to prank Hachiko-chan." Konohamaru threw Naruto a small look and then he looked at me.

"Boss, as her Uncle I can't approve of you dating her." Konohamaru simply said and I smiled a little seeing Naruto flame the poor boy, demanding reasons why.

"'Cuz you haven't battled me for her hand yet. It's a Sarutobi Clan rule, the Man of the House must be challenged by any suitor wishing to court a Sarutobi Clan Maiden. I'm the Man of the House, since Grandpa doesn't really live here. So you can't go near her." Konohamaru, for a little 8-year-old was very familiar with his Clan Rules. Naruto looked thoughtful and nodded to himself. His determination reached me and I saw how he wanted to make things right.

"So what do I gotta do?" Naruto asked, I blinked and wondered why he was playing along.

"Challenge me, duh and state your purpose in hmm, 2 days time! Only then will I give you open passes to get past the wards around this place." To that Naruto perked up. I felt him get giddy and he looked at me giving me a confident nod.

_'__If he get's clearance past the wards, we can still have late night visits!'_

My blush came back again as naughty little thoughts made their way into my head, and Naruto's performance earlier, didn't help me subside the blush either.

"It's a deal! 2 days then. In the meantime-ACK!" Naruto yelled as Konohamaru got in the way standing with his hands extended out.

"Nuh-uh, can't go near her until the challenge. You lose, I get to decide when and where you can meet and for how long. You win, you get the perks boss but until then, can't go near her." I raised a brow and then realized 2 days without Naruto wasn't going to float with me. I wanted him near me, now.

"Konohamaru, can we, you know speed it up and have the challenge today?" I asked and gave the little boy my best pleading look. He was wavering.

"Aww, okay! Let me just get the stuff ready. Wait here and I'll tell you when it's time." Konohamaru ran out of the room and he was radiating out excitement and plainly overjoyed.

"Why are ya- Oh, you just want me around more huh?" Naruto asked cheekily and I suppressed my blush and nodded. He moved and sat on the edge of my bed, right beside me, facing me as one leg hung off the bed and the other was folded underneath him, and with one hand right beside my thighs.

"So, you never told me why you're legs were shaking. I noticed it during the walk too, you were walking stiffly and I pulled you closer to me 'cuz I didn't want you to fall, I wanted to be close enough to hold you up." Naruto started and I sighed. I looked away from him but he cupped my face with one hand and had me look at him.

"Hachi? Were you in some trouble again?" He asked and my lips trembled a bit, I didn't want to tell him because he'd probably get mad and then there was that part of me that feared he'd hate me once he learned about my chakra.

"I-I, my chakra. I-I can use it now but I'm not a-allowed to." I stammered.

"Not allowed?" He asked puzzled and I carried on.

"I-It scares those around me. I-I'd show you but I'm sure some one would feel it… It's the reason I got kicked out of the clan." I quietly added. Naruto released my face and scooted closer, his arms wrapped around me and I relaxed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Just for having chakra? That's stupid." Naruto tried to make me feel a little better but I shook my head.

"It's more c-complicated than that. W-When I mold chakra, if I touch someone, they freeze up, they get so terrified and I a-absorb their chakra… I-It's hard to stop once I start a-and I-I get hurt just as much as the other person. F-For everyone's safety I was tightly locked away at night and watched over tightly. I-I'm happy, sad, but happy to be free from the Estate, from the Clan, it felt like a cage." I admitted and cried. Naruto stilled and his mind went blank, his emotions were bent on one single feeling: Protect.

His arms tenderly held me against him, his desire to protect soothed my aching soul. His temper was shot and I felt prickles against my skin. He was going to stand but I quickly snaked my arms around his torso.

"D-Don't go. Please."

"They treated you wrong. I can't let them get awa-" I leaned back and pulled Naruto down over me, ignoring my aches as the full weight of him was over me.

"Y-Yes you can." I whispered into the nape of his neck, it prickled my skin but that didn't matter. I winced as I felt his digits push hard into me.

"They can treat me like that but not you." He pulled his head back and I stared into his reddish-blue eyes.

"N-Naru, i-it's okay. Th-They meant well, even if it hurt me, they did what they thought was best… I-I didn't help much either after I scared Hyūga and U-Uchiha I-Itachi, after k-killing off his puppet, sucking dry it's chakra, I-I can see why they did it. I-I really don't have much control, I-I liked absorbing their chakra, the rush, the fear... Does the make me a monster?"

"No. You're my Hachi, my most special person. You were there to save me when I was so alone and was starting to believe everything everyone said about me. Now I get to save you from that crushing feeling. You are not a monster." His words were firm and set on doing as he said. He nuzzled my cheek but then paused.

"Hyūga? Neji? You scared him?" Naruto asked, internally cursed remembering that kiss with the jerk.

_'__Even though his temper is going down, I have to tell him.'_

"No, H-Hinata but a-about Neji… Um, he f-forced a kiss on me-" I froze hearing Naruto growl and his temper came back twice as hard. His face was near mine and he possessively nuzzled my cheek.

"I'm going to rip his lips off." His growl sent shivers down my spine but I shook it off as I focused on him.

"I-If it helps, I slapped him, S-Sai offered to hurt him b-but, I-I was satisfied seeing nice big red mark on his cheek he h-had to b-bare for the rest of the d-day." I recalled the mark on Neji's cheek. My mind went on alert as I felt a stinging but pleasant sensation on my lips. Naruto went into a frenzy as his lips feverishly dominated all my senses, I wanted him closer but he pulled away.

"I love that you can protect yourself and you don't take nothin' from no one but, I'm still going to tear a good one in him." His face leaned down into mine and his breath tickled my skin. His possessiveness came back strongly and it began to engulf me, but it was seductive and oh so tempting.

"N-Naru" I gasped as he moved his head to my neck and his lips let a trail of hot kisses. He shifted his body slightly so that my legs were between his, he was careful not to crush me, fully aware of how sore I was but with kisses like his, the pain was nothing. I savored his feather light kisses. I ran my hands down his front and reached the hem of his long sleeve shirt. I slowly snuck my hand underneath and felt how much he liked the contact of my skin on his. He released my neck and stared at me with half-lidded eyes. I pulled him his face down and took his lips only for him to whine as I trialed kisses down his neck and impishly decided to leave my own little mark as I tugged his long-sleeved neckline and heard him hiss. I pulled away and gave him a playful little smile.

His desire, peaked and he crashed his lips on me again, he lightly bit my lip and I gasped knowing fully well he'd slip in his tongue. I slipped both my hands under his shirt and pulled him closer, ignoring my dull aching pain. He too must have thrown caution into the wind because pressed himself tightly against me from his end and my own, we both felt like it wasn't enough. The kiss got rougher, needier and one of his hands was tracing my thigh, I don't know how he managed it but he had propped my knee up and when my chima skirt had hiked up and his hand now he traced my outer thigh, the skin contact causing me to shiver. Naruto let go of my lips and moved down to my neck again. I threw my head back to give him more access.

"Ahem." We both froze at the fake cough. My sensory cleared up and I recognized the signature. Naruto buried his face in my neck and slowly removed his hand from my thigh. He was pushing down the kyuubi's chakra and the prickles on my skin went away, even though I didn't feel them as much anymore due to our bout of passion.

"I thought there was trouble as there as a small spike of chakra but I can see that's not the case." Jiraiya stood at the door with his arms crossed and had a lecherous smile. I tried to hid a bit behind Naruto's shoulder.

"I could let it go on, you know, because this is gold right here, but Sensei would kill me and I'm fairly sure Duelo would ban me from getting any medical treatment from the Hospital." Oh he was pleased to see how embarrassed Naruto and I were.

"H-How long have you been there?" I asked as I fought my blush. Jiraiya grinned.

"Ah, when you pulled the Gaki closer to you, as your hands traced his around his torso, hungrily wanting, pressing to get more… I should write that down." I turned red for sure as Jiraiya pulled out a notepad from his inner vest pocket and in frenzy wrote with a pencil mumbling the words to himself. Naruto had sat up and gotten off me. He pulled down my hiked up skirt and helped me sit up.

"You know, you two are going to inspire lots of my works, if you keep going at it forgetting the door is wide open and that there's people around." Jiraiya kept on teasing.

"Knock it off Ero-sennin. Only I can make Hachiko-chan blush." Naruto stammered despite the blush on his face. His hand intertwined with mine as Jiraiya laughed. Duelo-papa and Yui arrived. Duelo-papa's face faltered as he got a good view of my short hair. From him I felt this underlying anger but his concern for my health came first and he quickly snapped into Medic Mode.

"Hachiko-ojou, why are you red?" Yui asked setting the tea tray down on the low chabudai table.

"You don't have a fever do you?" Duelo-papa asked and approached while Naruto hopped off the bed so Duelo-papa could give me a quick check up.

"I'd say she does –cough-forNaruto-cough-." Jiraiya carried on teasing while he wrote in his notepad. Duelo-papa didn't catch the fake cough but Yui did and an amused smile broke out on her face. Naruto threw glares at Jiraiya to cut it off but Jiraiya was too entertained.

"You're slightly warm, fall is coming up, so it makes sense if you're feverish." I nodded, I understood what he was referring to. It was the strange Hachimitsu Fever that all golden haired Hachimitsu got in the fall and by winter subsided. It was a weird phenomenon that all golden haired Hachimitsu dealt with since birth, however I could see why Duelo-papa was worried. He knew about the Kaguya Seed and how it had changed me, which meant, he wasn't sure if it had messed with the odd Hachimitsu Fever thing. I deeply hoped it didn't because I was seriously done with ending up at the hospital almost all the time.

"I'll set up an appointment at the hospital to run some tests, don't give me that face." Duelo-papa lightly scolded me and I stopped grimacing. He brought out from his medic satchel a white paper bag and handed it to Yui.

"Fever Reducer when she's above more than 2 degrees of body temperature. The purple and white pills are to relieve her pain and the tea infusion is to help her sleep. I put the instructions inside on how to make it."

"Hachiko-chan hasn't been sleeping?" Naruto asked worriedly and looked at me wanting to know. I sighed and Duelo-papa nodded.

"When you're gone out on a mission, she doesn't get enough sleep." Duelo-papa informed Naruto. Jiraiya seemed to like hearing that and quickly took notes on his notepad. Naruto on the other hand looked at me appreciatively.

"How are you feeling after the excommunication ceremony?" Duelo-papa changed the subject and I sighed. it was still fresh but i knew why he was asking. He was concerned for my mental state and everyone in the room reflected this same worry.

"Hurt, Angry but none of it matters. I was born without the Heiress title and I'm still me, even if I don't have my last name anymore. it's not like the last name mattered. No matter what last name I have, it's my first name that means the most to me because it's the only thing I have that Rei-mama could give me." I smiled sadly and I felt Duelo-papa's feels. Yui was sympathetic but Naruto and Jiraiya, they were taken aback by what I had said.

"Your kid is as tough as her mom." Jiraiya pointed out and I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"You knew Rei-mama?" I asked and Jiriaya nodded with a small smile.

"I thought of taking up an apprentice to teach how to handle my spy network. Your mom was amongst the candidates. She was in espionage and infiltration for the Intelligence department. Smart woman." I smiled and thanked him for sharing what he know about her. I rarely learned anything about Rei-mama, aside that she was a chunin and tomboyish. Duelo-papa snapped out of his mental walk down memory lane and he shook off the melancholy.

"I'll come by tomorrow at 1. So get plenty of rest. Kid, don't overwhelm her, got it?" Duelo-papa turned away from me and looked at Naruto who blushed but nodded.

"I may not like that you two are in a relationship but I do know what happens between two people who love each other as much as you two do and you two get very handsy, don't think I didn't notice Hachiko's messy hair and the red mark peeking out on your neck." Naruto and I turned red. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off and Yui, she covered her mouth and stifled her laugh.

"I need to get back to the hospital. Yui make sure these two aren't alone for too long." Duelo-papa left and Yui handed out servings of tea and had me take the painkillers. Konohamaru bounded into the room and excitedly approached Naruto and I.

"Okay, everything's set up."

"Set up for what?" Jiraiya asked and Yui curiously watched as Konohamaru turned around and began to explain.

"Boss here, can't date Hachiko-imouto until he asks permission and defeats me in a challenge. Clan rules."

"Imotou? Hachiko-ojou is older than you Konohamaru-kun." Yui pointed out and Konohamaru got a little ticked.

"No, she's lower on the family tree, I'm her Uncle since I'm higher up but that makes me old so instead I'll be her Onii-chan!" Konohamaru was stubborn and Yui simply let out a small laugh and Jiraiya sent Naruto a teasing look.

"Looks like you have opposition to your relationship gaki!" Naruto glared back a Jiraiya.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to lose because I have Hachiko cheering for me." Naruto replied and Konohamaru took that as a challenge and stood up to Naruto.

"Alright Boss. I know what I'm going to have you do. Follow me." Naruto looked at me and gave me a firm nod.

"I'll be back." He kissed my cheek only to yell when Konohamaru dragged him away.

"I said not contact until after the challenge Boss!" Naruto and Konohamaru were out of sight and I looked at Jiraiya who was fervently still writing in his notepad.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you writing?" Yui asked and tried to peek but Jiraiya hid the notepad's contents from her view.

"Research is all. Ah, no peeking Yui-san, unless?" There was this suggestive look from Jiraiya and I picked up on his flirtatious nature. I eyed the tray of tea and found no sweets; it was the perfect excuse to get Yui away from Jiraiya.

"Yui, could you get me something sweet, the medicine left a sour taste in my mouth?" I quickly asked. Yui nodded and left to go get me something sweet from the kitchens. I turned to Jiraiya and threw him a small glare.

"Shisui would hurt you if you flirted with her." I warned him and Jiraiya perked up, seemed he liked to gossip.

"You don't say? ANBU Captain Shisui and the beautiful Yui? Hmm. This could work out for a new book, hm, I do need a plot for Icha-Icha. Tell me, have they done the deed?" Jiraiya asked and I shook my head and saw his shocked face, he wasn't believing it and I smiled a little.

"They're not as perverted as you. They did spend a night together in the same room, maybe same bed, not sure on the details but they didn't do anything of the sort. Personally, I think Shisui likes her a lot but doesn't try to pressure her. When he get's jealous though, that's entertaining." Jiraiya sat down and drank his tea while pressing me further for details. I began to fill him on the date Yui had with Minamoto Chinen and how Shisui was green with envy not to mention the Tea House date, I left out the part about Naruto and I and stuck to how Shisui and Yui had their first row. I didn't get to finish the details because Yui was approaching the room and I quickly changed the subject.

"… and that's how Naruto and I met." I saw how Jiraiya was surprised on the inside that I changed the topic and not a second later, Yui entered the room with sweet daifuku in a tray.

"A few of the clan members brought some fresh daifuku and rice-cakes to welcome you, Hachiko-ojousama." Yui handed me a plate of daifuku and I happily bit into it. As Yui offered one to Jiriaya he stood up and shook his head.

"It's okay, I need to check on the Gaki and Konohamaru. Sensei will kill me if they cause trouble while I'm here." Yui and I nodded as the Gama-Sannin made his exit.

"Hachiko-ojou, he does know you can find them from here right?" Yui asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Um, hang on." I closed my eyes and stretched my sensory and found Naruto nearby, actually it was right next to the house, probably in one of the buildings. Konohamaru was with him and Jiraiya had joined them, Jiraiya was very amused and Konohamaru was beyond entertained. Naruto however was embarrassed but he was determined.

_'__What the hell did Konohamaru set up for his challenge?'_

I was about to pull back my sensory when I found a snarky gleeful emotion with no chakra signature hiding out.

_'__White Zetsu and I bet Black Zetsu put him up to this.'_

"Hachiko-ojou? Are you okay?" I snapped out of it and turned to Yui.

'Get me an ink bottle and brush, don't alert anyone, don't even speak… This might be my new home but I don't trust it. That thing that's after me sent a little friend and I need to update the ward around here and add a few little nifty ones that will pack a punch.' I signed and Yui nodded in understanding. She quickly moved to the vanity and pulled out a drawer grabbing two inkbottles and a brush.

I slowly moved out of my bed and tested out my mobility. I took the brush from Yui and found a space by my bed near the window to put a seal. I turned to Yui and signed.

'The small thin brush. I need to make sure the seals aren't noticed by anyone else.' She handed me the thin brush but she felt hesitant.

'Pardon my asking but are you sure you can activate them?' Yui asked and I sighed.

'You have no idea how much hair pulling I had to do to design something to deal with my chakra problem. I got the idea from some seals I saw when _Kisaki_ and I went to see the exhibition between the two Jinchūriki,' I paused to check my anger. I didn't even want to think of _her _right now.

'I have the knowledge of how the design works them because of Lady Suisei, she gave me her knowledge that came from her Sensei who designed them. I took the design and incorporated it into my usual seals. Theoretically it should work.'

'How will it work?' Yui asked curiously.

'The dead center is where all the work is done for me, I push a chakra into it and the seal will split my Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy. The Spiritual Energy will be pulled into the right side of the middle seal, which is a seishinjutsu seal Lady Suisei's sensei created. The right middle layer, will automatically draw in Natural Energy and mix it with the incoming Spiritual Energy. All that will be fed to the outer seal, activating it. The outer seal is a creation of mine, it's meant to seal up the entire house and anyone trapped within under the wards with bad intentions is in for a world of pain. The pain depends on how much chakra I pump into the center and since I can't control my chakra so well and it's dense, you can imagine how painful it'll be.' Yui nodded but she was a bit confused.

'What of the Physical Energy? What happens to it?' I perked up at that question.

'Physical Energy, I asked Sai about it. He said if raw, it's called Yang Release and revitalizes and strengthens. The center seal feeds that energy into the left side of the middle seal, which is a seal designed to strengthen the wooden frame making it indestructible given how dense my chakra is.'

'So anyone who can mold chakra can use the seals, that's why you're making them small and unnoticeable.' Yui voiced her conclusions and I nodded.

'Double-edged but, only you and I know about the seals, oh and Sai but I trust him.' Signed and Yui agreed, Sai was pretty damn trustful. I got to work and painted a seal in my room, the bathroom, the wall in the hall of the second floor and the wall by the stairs. There was no way White or Black Zetsu would find the two seals up here, however as a precaution, to keep the first and second floors separately secure, I put five seals, one in the living room, behind an expensive vase, another near in the first floor bathroom, one in the office that Hiruzen-jiji let me take over and another in the shoe room. By the time I finished, White Zetsu had disappeared, probably to report to Black Zetsu.

'You plan to seal off the first and second floors from each other?' Yui asked and I nodded.

'Yes, to protect those in the separate floors. Let's say Konohamaru is upstairs sleeping and I sense Black Zetsu down stairs? This will keep Black Zetsu trapped on the first floor and Konohamaru will be safe upstairs away from harms way.'

It was one of the many things that bothered me living with little Konohamaru. He'd be exposed to danger, simply because I lived here; as if being the Hokage's grandson wasn't dangerous enough.

"H-Hachiko-ojou?" I looked at Yui and shook my head.

"L-Lost in thoughts. Let's go check up on Konohamaru, Naruto and Jiraiya." We headed out of the main house and to the building on the left side of the house. Jiraiya was laughing and Konohamaru was rolling on the ground cracking up. I felt the tug and turned to where Naruto was supposed to be and I picked up his chakra signature inside the building, he was scared, distressed and I couldn't help wonder what was making him feel that way. The door was open but it looked dark inside. In fact it looked like a large storage area.

"What is going on?" Yui asked and there was a loud scream from within the building. Konohamaru kept laughing so he couldn't explain. Jiraiya on the other hand elaborated.

"It's a challenge of courage. This little brat made a haunted house of sorts and the Gaki is having trouble getting through it. I'm surprised Naruto hasn't run out of there considering how many times he's screamed." I looked back at the side house and focused on Naruto, who was erratic but his determination was strong.

_'__He's afraid of ghosts and a haunted house… Oh Naruto, facing your fear for me, I'll have to make it up to him on our date.'_

A spike of adrenaline and fright got my attention and Naruto ran out of the small building.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" In his hands was a box. He threw the box at Konohamaru and hugged me. He was shaking like a leaf and holding onto me tightly.

"Wow Boss, you really do care for Hachiko-imouto if you faced my challenge." Konohamaru said between stifled laughs. Naruto buried his face into my neck and I patted his back to make him feel better.

"So romantic." I whispered and Naruto stilled in my embrace, he was embarrassed but I couldn't see his blushing face. I had to mentally give props to Konohamaru, how he found out Naruto was scared of ghosts and haunted like things was beyond me.

"I take it the Gaki get's your permission to date Hachiko-chan?" Jiraiya asked and Konohamaru nodded and opened the box. Inside was five pieces of paper. Jiraiya recognized them and I dissected the seals on them.

_'__Passage, lets the user just walk through what ever the seals around here are meant to do. Huh, interesting, but I haven't seen any seals around the house… Maybe the seals are somewhere else… Ah! The wooden walls, the gates must have the seals. Huh, need to check those out. Maybe in the library there will be information and as a last resort, I'll talk to Hiruzen-jiji.'_

Afterward Jiraiya had to pull Naruto away, because they still had work to do in Naruto's new home. He promised to visit once his new house was ready, so that I could visit his new home.

Dinner was entertaining with Konohamaru, who went in detail of what he had done to the inside of the storage building. It was all hanging pieces of tofu, an assortment of curtains and playing with shadows to make silhouettes and traps to trigger movements from make-shift mannequins.

Once bedtime came, I took another pill for the pain and skipped the tea, despite Yui's insistence. I was concern with White Zetsu's appearance and didn't want to be completely knocked out when he could lurk about. There was that and I wanted to try and reach Nia. I tried for over an hour and got nothing. It was like she was avoiding me but that didn't make any sense. Was there a reason she should avoid me? Thinking about it made me angry at her and so I slept and decided if she didn't want to speak to me, then I wouldn't seek her.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

I woke up bright and early despite that I fell asleep late. I had Yui fix my hair. She cut it so that now, it was a messy layered tousled chin length hair. It was so different from what I was use to. My head felt lighter but the person looking back at me in the mirror, was now the new me. I pinned my bangs with a white daisy flower pin and smiled at my reflection.

"Now that it's cut properly. How about we get you dressed, have breakfast with Konohamaru and then we'll unpack?" I nodded and Yui helped me pick out a set of hanbok, a dark purple chima skirt and a pale pink jeogori shirt that had little white daisies. The tying ribbon was white with purple embroidery designs. I found getting dressed was faster now that my hair was so short.

Yui and I headed downstairs to the kitchen. It had been odd to step into a kitchen. It was the first time in a long time I had gone into one. The last time, it had been with Mim when I was seven, it felt nostalgic and strange to do it again but this time without her. I watched Yui and helped her make congee, she protested but I insisted on helping bringing up that I needed to learn to cook anyways, now that I wasn't an heiress, I could "learn" to do housework.

In my past life I had lived on my own so I knew how to clean and had some memories of cooking but they were faded, the knowledge was there but I was sure I was rusty and there was no way I could crack an egg with one hand as Hachiko. So in a way, I was re-learning, which wasn't so bad.

Konohamaru was deeply grateful when he entered the kitchen, obviously following his nose, but there was this loneliness in him that lifted from his being and it made me feel good, to know that my presence in his life had a flipside. After eating breakfast, he happily left to the Academy with the bento Yui had made for him. He was so touched, that it made me get sentimental.

Yui and I cleaned up and not long after Hiruzen-jiji arrived, he found us both in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I see you two are handling things fine without any help." He said and I smiled at him.

"Yes, we made Konohamaru some breakfast." Yui filled him in.

"I see. Well we can't hold off our talk, follow me." Yui and I followed him to the library and we sat across from him. I noted how Hiruzen-jiji was sort formulating his words in his head, he was concentrated and focused and then he spoke.

"As you probably noted Hachiko, there are only 2 ANBU watching over you now." I nodded, I had noticed when an unknown ANBU and Sai had come onto the grounds.

"There's a reason for the reduction in personnel, as Hokage and you as my charge, it would be insulting to have more than four ANBU tailing you. Instead, there are two, to compensate for the reduction, there's this you must wear." Hiruzen-jiji handed me the gold bee pendant Duelo-papa had given me when I was younger, I thought I had lost it. I took it and noted a small etched seal on the back side of it.

"The Ōtsutsuki designed it, it'll allow us to keep track of you." I grimaced hearing that. They had turned one of my favorite items into a GPS. I studied the seal and found it was complex fūinjutsu, well beyond my knowledge, still, I could probably figure out how it worked if I studied it thoroughly with Toneri, I'd have to visit Jun-jiji at the candy shop.

"This is the reason the Hyūga have completely backed off." I sighed and accepted the compromise.

"The service staff I hired, Duelo and Jun both agreed, and convinced me to dismiss them. They'd like Yui to teach you how to cook, clean and pretty much prepare you to run a household on your own." I looked at Yui and she was being sheepish. She knew this was going to happened and kept quiet about it.

"Duelo-san approached me yesterday and told me to keep quiet. Sorry Hachiko-ojou. I tried to stop you from helping so you could enjoy the peace while it lasted, now I plan to teach you a lot of things any young woman should know" I sighed and forgave her.

"I take it this is their way of getting back at me a little for having a boyfriend so young?" I asked and Hiruzen-jiji smiled amusedly.

"Yes. Duelo, did say if you were old enough to think you could have a boyfriend, you'd be old enough to learn to do a few chores and cook." Hiruzen-jiji was tickled but I wasn't, I'd show Duelo-papa and Jun-jiji.

"Another issue we must talk about is Naruto." I looked at him wondering what he was going to say. Hiruzen-jiji was serious and in Hokage-mode.

"He cannot, under any circumstance learn of Black Zetsu."

"I have to tell him. He's running a risk just being associated with me. No. He has to know." Hiruzen-jiji frowned and stared at me, pressing me to go on, I was so abusing my cover in doing this and to be honest, I didn't care what the repercussions would be.

"He needs a reason, a strong reason to get stronger faster. I'm that reason he needs right now. You and I both know, he needs an extra push with all that's coming in the future. He needs to be aware there's something out there that wants to get to me. The more he knows how tied the Akatsuki are with Black Zetsu, the better. If there's one thing I've learned about Naruto, it's that when he wants to protect something or someone precious, he goes above and beyond expectations." Hiruzen-jiji seemed to understand what I was getting at.

"Very well. I take it you want to tell him yourself?" Hiruzen-jiji asked and I nodded. Hiruzen-jiji sighed but allowed me to do as I wished.

"I believe that is all we have to discuss." I nodded and before I could ask about any seals, Hiruzen-jiji set down a scroll he brought out from his kage robes.

"This has a floor plan of the grounds and the location of the seals. I take it, you'll want to inspect them and make sure they're functioning properly?" He asked and I smiled

"You know me well." I commented as to took the scroll.

"You are more of a Sarutobi than you think."

Hiruzen-jiji left as he needed to get back to running the village and doing whatever Kage do. Yui and I settled for unpacking our things. I worked in the office while she unpacked my clothes. She assured me she'd unpack her things when Duelo-papa picked me up for my appointment at the hospital.

As I unpacked my scrolls, document and spare inkbottles, brushes and books, I noticed the invite for the investors meeting in Wave.

"Forgot about that. I'll have to show it to Jun-jiji and Shisui so we can plan out the security detail for the trip." I rubbed my temples and set the scroll on the desk in the priority pile, well it was the only item in the box, but it's the thought that counts.

At lunchtime, Yui and I ate some delicious Onigiri and Spring Rolls we made ourselves. My riceball making skills were bleak but I managed. The spring rolls though, came out better. Duelo-papa arrived not too long after. He took a bento from Yui and we departed to the hospital.

Needless to say, I hated returning to the hospital for blood work and a check up. However, Duelo-papa let me have one little freedom on a very special condition.

"Don't touch them, don't' use your chakra. That's what the ANBU that will escort you will do." I agreed and saw why he had said it. I was let into the high security floor and found myself before Jūgo. He looked a bit more bulkier, taller for sure and I noted how the Natural Energy seeped into him slower than before. The ANBU that followed me, Sai and the unknown ANBU hid in the shadows.

"Y-You." He stammered surprised and I nodded and sent him a small smile.

"Duelo-papa thought a visit from me would be nice good for you."

"No, you should go away. I'll go in a rampage once I-" I frowned and crossed my arms and that got him to shut up, he tensed up and his Natural Energy seeped in even slower than before.

"You won't, you're taking in little Natural Energy, well even less now that I got here… Why?" I asked and saw a glimmer of hope in Jūgo's eyes.

"I see now, you're strong enough to keep me in check. Only two others have been able to keep my rages in check, Orochimaru-sama and Kimimaru." He sadly said Kimimaru's name.

"Is he your friend?" I asked after a minute and Jūgo shook his head.

"My warden but I suppose friend… You are different." He pointed out. His reddish-orange eyes were analyzing me.

"How so?" I asked and he looked thoughtful. It was silent but not an uncomfortable silence.

"Nature like. You remind me of flowers." I stilled and hid my surprise. He was very intuitive. If I gave off the vibe of a flower, then he was very attuned to nature, more than he thought. I smiled and shrugged.

"I like flowers." I simply said but Jūgo shook his head.

"No. You remind me of a certain type of flowers. They bloom once every Blue Moon. Near where I was born, outside the borders of the Land of Iron, I saw the buds once, my grandmother showed them to me once and warned me never to eat them because they caused the madness that inflicted my mother." I blinked and processed the information and found it to match with what Lady Suisei know of the Kaguya Flower.

_'__Kaguya Flowers blossom once in a Blue Moon, on the thirteenth lunar month of the year. The flowers wilt after 19 years, but strangely, every fall equinox, like clockwork, they produce faux seeds. The actual Kaguya Seeds don't come about until the next Blue Moon, when the last set of Kaguya Flowers wilt. The cycle of death of the Kaguya Flowers is fabled to be a live representation of the reincarnation process. From the death of one flower, comes a new life.'_

Feeling a bit of panic, I wanted Nia's opinion but then i got angry remembering she was avoiding me.

_'I don't need her, that egotistical jerk.'_

Instead, I handled this myself.

"Y-Your mother ate a flower?" I asked and Jūgo nodded.

"My grandmother hailed that I was in the womb when it happened. She claimed that it's why out of all my family, I have the worst rages, because of the flower." I breathed in shakily, he and I had more in common than I initially thought.

"I-I'm probably going to be out of line for saying this but, the flower you speak of, I was given it as a child to save my life." Sai jumped down and had his uneasiness aimed at me.

"Hachiko-san, was it wise to share that information?" Sai asked and I knew he shifted his eyes at Jūgo, who was still absorbing what I had said, as if it hadn't sunk in.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I whispered to Sai and he nodded and stood a ways behind me. The other ANBU however, unlike Sai, was suspicious and had this distaste for me.

_'__Must be a Hyūga.'_

"Do you let it get to you, the Natural Chakra?" Jūgo asked after a long silence. I shook my head.

"I don't have problems like that… It's been ingrained in my family's genetic structure, I'm immune to its effects because my DNA, but I admit, the chakra I have because of it is a bit scary." I saw how his face was impassive but internally, he agreed.

"Hachiko-san your time is up." Sai behind me pointed out and I nodded.

"I'll see if I can come back and visit you at another time." I tried and saw a bit of hope in Jūgo rise, it seemed my visit left an impression or perhaps that impression had been made a long time ago.

I was returned to Duelo-papa's office. Sai apparently had a script of what Jūgo and I had talked about and gave Duelo-papa the scroll. Duelo-papa looked it over and he grew alarmed when he got to the important bits, he seemed to have figured out, just as I had about what had happened to Jūgo's mom and incidentally Jūgo as well. He said nothing on the matter but rolled up the scroll. The unknown ANBU was still, but he was interested in the scrolls contents. Duelo-papa quickly burned the scroll and gave Sai a firm nod.

"Come along Hachiko, we must get you back home. Perhaps we could stop by the sweets shop?" I perked up at that.

"That would be nice." I smiled warmly at visiting the shop. Not because of the candies but because of memories that place held.

* * *

**-Guess Who-**

When he had first felt it, it was surprising, so powerful, this person was strong enough to subdue Jūgo. Now more than ever, he wanted to meet this person. Before he died, he wanted to see the person who'd take over his duties as warden. he had heard a name, a whisper of it from one of the Konoha ANBU.

'_H__achiko'_

I must meet this 'Hachiko' soon, before my time is up, I must measure this 'Hachiko' and his capacity.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was light and fillerish, I admit but I did add a little more mystery and gave away a bit about Jūgo (Yes, I took the basic Naruto Filler format, what you gonna do about that? Jk). **

**No commentary for this chapter because it's a filler and I'm lazy. However I has a new system to implement. Starting Next Chapter, there won't be a commentary. I want to include those who leave anonymous reviews and answer thier question. So for CH 37, no commentary until CH 38 is up and then no commentary for Ch 38 until 39 is up. This way, I take in all the review and can compile and clarify anything that may seem confusing.  
**

**Regular Reviewers, I'll still PM you back so no worries there. The commentary for last chapter should be up. Go check it out.  
**

**Now, let me thank you all for the reviews, the views, fav's and follows. You make my day more than you know.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm Still Alive! Yes! But first onto what you all came here for.**

* * *

**Thirty-Seven: The Bee and the Fox**

Walking to the sweets shop, I had to keep my head up and keep my face stoic. I could hear hushed voices but I didn't pay attention to what was being said. Duelo-papa next to me though, his temper was rising and his face was masked, it was a cross between Medic Mode and Dad Mode. When we arrived to the familiar street of my childhood, my heart pounded in my chest. Walking up to the familiar white and yellow building with the sign: Hachimitsu Treats, felt so nostalgic, and yet it hurt so much, because my little heart, expected Mim to come out and smile at me... But that wouldn't be possible, her chakra signature wasn't there, she wasn't here.

I contained my feels as Duelo-papa led me into the shop. The display cases of candy were still there but now on the walls there were more glass display cases and there were different sweets. I smiled sadly seeing the table by the window that I occupied often as a child.

"Hachiko-chan?" I smiled seeing an older Soujiro. He was much taller, manlier and his brown hair was hidden underneath a white bandana, his friendly smile was still there and suddenly, nostalgia hit me harder but I contained the feelings.

"Is that the boss' daughter? She's really pretty."

I smiled at the teen with messy white hair; he was rather good looking. His eyes connected with mine and he winked. I blinked unsure of how to react but Soujiro quickly wacked the teen.

"Sesu, cut the flirting. The Boss will hear and then you'll get reprimanded again."

I bowed my head in acknowledgment to the teen, Sesu. He smiled back charmingly and I labeled him a flirt for sure, one I'd steer clear of especially because I knew Naruto wouldn't like him one bit.

"Where is Jun?" Duelo-papa asked Soujiro who looked at Duelo-papa and nodded his head in the directions of the back door, behind the counter.

"Out back in the courtyard with Toneri-kun." Duelo-papa guided me to the curtained exit behind the counter and as I walked, Sesu winked at me and I silently laugh it off but Duelo-papa's hand on my shoulder tightened and I heard him mumble something about beating boys away.

We walked into the courtyard and Jun-jiji sat under the shade of the tall tree in the middle of the yard. Toneri noticed us, well he noticed our chakra signatures because he was facing in our direction with a wide smile, waving.

"Hachiko-chan." Toneri, looked different and felt like a different person compared to how we had started out. He still had his shaggy white hair but he didn't wear his Ōtsutsuki garbs. He dressed up, in black baji pants and dark green-grey jeogori shirt with white collar and grey tying ribbon and over that a long white jeonbok vest. He was dressed every bit like a Hachimitsu, and it suited him.

"Ah, Hachiko, you are here and, that's Duelo too." I felt Jun-jiji's chakra along with Toneri's feel around Duelo-papa and I.

"Yes, that's him too. You are getting better at this Father." I blinked a little hearing Toneri call Jun-jiji, father.

"Yes, thank you my son." It was stranger hearing Jun-jiji call Toneri, son, but that's what he was now. Toneri was now a Hachimitsu and it was something new to get use to.

"Hachiko, come here so we can talk. It's been a while." Toneri and Duleo-papa left us alone in the courtyard as they headed inside the house. I sat by Jun-jiji as he focused on me and touched my face, mapping it out with his fingers.

"How have you been?" Jun-jiji's emotions turned serious and in his heart there was a heavy mixed feeling of pain and disappointment. The feelings almost engulfed me and made me want to cry. A part of me felt like I had been the one to disappoint him and the one to cause him such pain in his heavy heart.

"It's easy to adjust and pretend that I'll be fine but I'm not." Jun-jiji's hands pulled away from my face, he was a bit shocked hearing me speak.

"I heard rumors… You speak… So similar in the way Rei sounded at your age." I stilled as Jun-jiji's heart swelled with happiness that overshadowed the disappointment from earlier but yet it lingered in him. Although his eyes were closed, small tears streamed from the corners.

"Jun-jiji, I'm sorry I kept it from you. I wanted it to be a surprise." I hugged him in a way I hadn't done so in a long time. In a way that was so unlike a refined Hachimitsu Heiress. His arms slowly wrapped around me and he held me protectively, in the same manner he use to when I was a little girl.

"Oh my little Hachiko." He sighed and I let him have this touching moment simply because we were both unbound by the shackles that the Hachimitsu named bounded us by.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much. I tried my best for you, to ensure things would be easy for you but alas they weren't so simple. I swore to Mim, that I'd protect you. Despite Himitsu's best intentions to bring our family back into the clan perhaps Mother was right. My line wasn't meant to rejoin the clan… Maybe you're meant for something bigger than the Hachimitsu. Something like… An Uzumaki."

I pulled away hearing Jun-jiji say that. He never approved of Naruto and now he had a change of heart.

"Jun-jiji… Y-You mean it?" Jun-jiji had a small smile and he was struggling with his words.

"It's a difficult idea to get use to but that boy has stuck by you through the ups the downs, even with the distance and time that came in between, nothing can separate you, even if you both tried to stay away, something keeps bringing you two back together Hachiko, even when the Clan was in the way."

My smile faltered as Jun-jiji's disappointment came back and cast back the happiness.

"Mother should've told you what was coming… The things she had planned, there was so much she kept hidden from you." Jun-jiji's face-hardened and my heart became stone.

"Planned?" I eyed Jun-jiji whose face was somber. My feelings became still as did my chakra as I waited for his answer.

"After your 8th Birthday, long before Mother learned of Uzumaki and your friendship with him, she considered potential suitors for you. Among these, Inzen." My face-hardened hearing that particular name.

"I-Inzen, but he is older than me and h-he was infatuated with K-Karen at the time."

"Yes. Mother knew that and still, she sent out letters to several young noble heirs. Mother's intention wasn't to have you married. No, it was to produce an heiress as soon as possible. The first priority of a Matriarch is securing the succession line by all means. Inzen as was the only charismatic young noble in the Land of Honey. She had hopes for you to grow alongside him and for a comfortable friendship to form. Her plans were for you to be ready by your 16th Birthday to start baring children." My illusions, my construction of the kind and loving Great Grandmother from my childhood suddenly cracked further.

"I couldn't have that happen to you just like it happened to others before you. So I went to Himitsu. Himi went through the same thing but she was smarter than Mother realized. Himi was never successful at having children not because she was barren as she had earlier made Mother believe, it was because Himi took care of herself." I managed to find my voice and looked at Jun-jiji, who felt ashamed of admitting these things.

"Himitsu-obasama, that's why she said she saw me like a daughter. After Mim… She was going to take me under her wing wasn't she? All this so Kisaki wouldn't have her way?" Jun-jiji nodded and anger welled in my chest.

"Yes. I asked Himitsu to teach you to prevent anything you didn't want to happen. There's no one like Himi to teach you all the things I cannot. Along with Himi's attempts, Mori and I tried our hardest to protect you from Mother's plans. I'm the one that told Mother about Uzumaki. Uzumaki are well known in the Land of Honey, the last name itself holds high regards and Mother fell for it and it held off her plans with Inzen. Mother then began to plot around Naruto and you. I didn't like it but I had to do it for your sake, to buy you time. To complicate things further, I have a confession, I do not wish to carry anymore." I watched Jun-jiji's heart grow heavy with guilt.

"I was the one that told Karen of Mother's plans for you and Inzen. I had hoped to inspire Karen to runaway with Inzen." My heart grew a little heavy and my breath got stuck in my windpipe for a second as I heard Karen's name.

"So then… K-Karen, she grew jealous and when I had that run-in with Inzen while I was at the training ground… That same day, she attacked me. She saw didn't she? Kisaki planned it out, didn't she, the run-in with Inzen?" I asked and Jun-jiji nodded.

"Mother promised Inzen the Daimyo position in exchange of his services, he was to help you produce an heiress. Karen overheard this and it broke her heart to hear Inzen agree. Karen confronted Mother and to teach Karen a lesson, Mother sent Karen to pick up fabrics and that's how she came upon you and Inzen in the market." My eyes welled up with tears of rage. I had blamed myself for Karen and all this time but she and I were victims of circumstance.

"Hachiko… Mother was wrong to call you those awful names. You aren't the harbinger of destruction. It was all Kisaki-mama's own doing that destroyed the clan. Her favoritism send 'Setsu off the edge. Her plans for you, set off Karen and now Inzen. Matriarchs of the Hachimitsu Clan, although they love their children very much and although they love their Clan, they play with their members and try to appear to everyone else as kind and loving leaders but they're not. Such is the role of a Matriarch and now you know why I was so opposed to you becoming Heiress. Now that you're no longer an heiress, there's no reason for me to stay in a Clan with practices I don't agree with."

I swallowed hard as I came to terms with everything Jun-jiji had said. Looking at Jun-jiji and feeling out his chakra, he felt lighter than he had ever been while I was heiress. He also looked much more relaxed but so tired.

_'__I promise to make sure you don't have to worry again. I'll make sure of it.'_

"Then maybe it's good the Hachimitsu name, the Heiress title, are no longer mine." I placed my hand on his and Jun-jiji's smile returned but it was weak. I hid my clenched fist that trembled with rage. Kisaki… I would never forgive her.

"Enough about what's past. Let's focus on what is now. Pick up with what we can and move on. How is it living with, Sandaime-sama?" Jun-jiji moved the topic on to one he wasn't comfortable, considering it was his Father we were talking about.

"I am comfortable. Yui has helped me adjust and Konohamaru has been nothing but kind. He seems like he's rather lonely so it's not that bad. I hope to be very good friends with him and improve familial ties through him." Jun-jiji seemed genuinely happy about that.

"Konohamaru-kun is someone to get close to. What of Asuma? Has he tried approaching you or speaking to you?" Jun-jiji seemed a bit worried, over Asuma.

"No. I haven't seen him since I moved in but Hiruzen-jiji assured me Asuma would show make appearances from time to time." Jun-jiji relaxed hearing that.

"Is there are reason you're concerned?" I asked and Jun-jiji nodded.

"Asuma is my brother but he and I haven't properly spoken, I know from his end, there is confusion and disappointment in Sandaime-sama. Then there's the feud he and your father have. I'm sure Duelo will tell you in time. It's after all, his personal business." I nodded and changed the topic before the conversation got awkward but I filed away Asuma and Duelo-papa's feud for later.

"There's a business meeting in Wave coming up. I need to attend to make plans with Minamoto. I was wondering if you'd like to come? Your advice, has always helped me and your experience is much greater than my own." Jun-jiji didn't even think about it, he simply nodded.

"Attending would do me good. It would also give me the chance to introduce Toneri to other places. He's not use to being around others and I know you two get along, so you could ease him into being comfortable with larger crowds." I smiled at that.

"I'd love to help Toneri. The meeting is next week. I'll have Yui submit the request for an escort at the missions office and it'll give you plenty of time to get ready for the trip." Jun-jiji smiled and sighed.

"Hearing you speak is refreshing. It's like hearing Rei again." I smiled softly at the comment and changed the topic.

"Jun-jiji, I was wondering how your meeting Tsunade-sama went." Jun-jiji smiled and sighed. It was a strange mix of acceptance and sadness.

"She examined my eye sockets and there's high success rate for a perfect eye transplant, however, I have decided against the procedure… I don't wish to see the world… Not without Mim." It broke my heart to feel how heavy his aura got when he spoke of Mim but I understood what he meant. He was still mourning and felt it unfair to get his sight back but not get Mim back.

"Oh, What about Uncle Mori?" I asked changing the topic again, to stop his heart from drowning in sadness. Jun-jiji smiled softly.

"Mori is the luckiest man alive sometimes. He has always had luck on his side since we were children. He was born with his heart on the right side of his chest… It's why he survived when when he was 'impaled" the left side of his chest, where his heart should be. Now, the injuries on his knees, Tsunade-sama believes she can fix so he'll walk again but he'll still have pain and the damage is too great, he'll have to retire his sword." Jun-jiji smiled amusedly and leaned in a little.

"Which I think is good because if he's not focused on his swords, maybe now he can finish reading a book."

My talk with Jun-jiji was cut short not long after as I had to get back to the Sarutobi Clan grounds. Toneri and I didn't talk much but it seemed like he had this urge to speak to me, like this hidden curiosity.

"We'll see each other soon Hachiko-chan."

"Soon?" I asked and he nodded.

"You'll see and I'll bring Father over as well."

I wasn't sure what he meant but it seemed he was excited for it. Duelo-papa seemed to be aware of what Toneri meant and it left me wondering what was going on all the way back to the Sarutobi Clan grounds.

Once back at the Sarutobi Clan Grounds, I noted a great change in how the masses looked at me. Outside the clan grounds there was much talk and murmurs but once within the grounds, all murmurs ceased. Instead I was ignored, which wasn't much of a welcome but it was as if I were a normal regular civilian.

The days passed by and Naruto on and off visited me. He couldn't sneak in at night because of the Sarutobi Clan Patrols around the grounds but he did visit during his down time from training. However when he did visit, Yui and Konohamaru were around and I noted how Naruto was starting to yearn for alone time. So I got Yui set up something, so that I'd get to see him before going out to Wave.

The day before the date with Naruto, Pinkie dropped by and while we were having tea with Yui, talks about beauty and style came up and Yui happily told us her beauty tricks but when the subject of hair came along.

"I miss your long hair." Pinkie whined as she stared at my short wavy bob. I smiled and nodded.

"I miss it too." I touched my hair and shook the sad and angry thoughts that were attached to my hair cut.

"Hachiko-ojou, what if we were to used hair extensions? Like how Himitsu-hime uses?" I blinked and looked at Yui, who was dressed in her usual black chima skirt and black jeogori shirt with white cuffs and neckline.

"Yui you're a genius." I simply said and Yui just like that, gathered the material needed. Pinkie simply observed how Yui added the hair extensions and tied them into my hair.

"Is that real hair?" Pinkie asked as she watched Yui work.

"Yes. In the Land of Honey, aside from fabrics, hair is also on the market and for the only the best hair can be acquired at a good price. Prices range from hair color and rarity. Red, Gold, Blonde and Silver are the most difficult to acquire. Himitsu-hime, when she bought Hachiko-ojou her new wardrobe… She also purchased hair extensions of high quality." Yui explained to Pinkie. I simply smiled. It seemed even though Himitsu-obasan knew I was being kicked out, she still planned to distantly raise me and stick to the Hachimitsu Clan tradition, a Hachimitsu clan woman must take responsibility for any Hachimitsu child who lose their mother figures.

After a good 5 hours, Yui grabbed a mirror and showed me my reflection My hair was in layers, it was long again reaching my lower back but I could tell it wasn't my own hair… this hair was shinier and lighter than my dark golden shade.

"Braiding will be nearly impossible due to the many hidden short layers on top but you look better with your hair down Hachiko-ojou." Yui said and Pinkie agreed.

"I'm sure Naruto will love it."

* * *

**oOo**

The Next Day, I got dressed quickly in the morning into a simple white jeogori shirt with leaf designs in different shades of orange embroidered on the tying ribbon, and on the front of the shirt. The chima skirt a nice orange to match Naruto's orange jumpsuit, which he was back to wearing since it was his day off. It was a cold day so, Yui and I remedied this by adding layers under my chima skirt and jeogori shirt.

With my hair, well hair extensions making my hair appear long again, I simply let my hair down and smiled at my appearance in the mirror, making sure I looked good. When Naruto arrived to pick me up, I ran down the stairs the moment I felt the tug. Needless to say when he saw me, he was in shock. His cerulean eyes went wide but there was delight as well shining through.

"Your hair! It's long again!" I blushed as he walked up to me and his fingers ran through real and fake hair.

"I-I had Yui fix it… I missed it and, do you like it?" I shyly asked and Naruto stopped gaping then suddenly pulled me in for a sudden kiss that melted my mind and heart.

"Eww, Boss. Not in front of me. You two get outta here! Smooch elsewhere!" Konohamaru complained as he walked by us entering the house. Naruto managed to bonk him on the head causing Konohamaru to complain loudly.

"HEY! 'snot nice boss!" Konohamaru didn't have the chance to say anything more because Naruto took my hand and pulled me away and into the street. I shivered a little, the cool air was hitting my face but Naruto's hand, it was warm and took my mind off the cool weather.

A few of the Sarutobi Clan members smiled my way and bowed. Others, simply glanced at Naruto and I but thought nothing much, as it was normal to see he and I walking around the area. My thoughts strayed to when Naruto and I reached outside the Sarutobi Clan district.

"Hachiko?" Naruto's hand on mine tightened and he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing… I'm just mentally preparing myself for when we go out of the grounds. The murmurs." I admitted and Naruto's aura turned warm and understanding, albeit a bit mischievous with a tad of aggressiveness.

"I have an idea ya know." Naruto behind me hugged me and I grew a bit suspicious.

"What Idea- AH!" He, crept behind me and I felt him slip under my orange chima skirt. I felt his head between my legs and then I started to lift off the ground and his head popped out from the front of my skirt. I became a blushing mess by the time he surfaced and I clung to his head as soon as it popped out from under my skirt.

"How many layers are ya wearing? I got lost for a bit down there ya know!" He didn't even let me respond because he started to run and up the walls of closest building and then the roof hopping started.

"N-Naruto!" I yelled in that first long jump. I was terrified, thrilled and blushing red.

"Just have fun ya know!" He yelled and I tried to enjoy myself through the run. It was chaotic but just when I started to enjoy myself we reached our destination, the top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto, gently knelt down so I could get off and once I did, he quickly pulled me in for a tight hug.

"See you enjoyed yourself and I got us through the village without any hard stares." He said as he nuzzled me and slowly pulled away but slipped his hand in mine.

"Come on, I wanna show you where I live now." I nodded and followed him in through the maze of brown, green, orange and yellow leaved trees behind the Hokage monument. It was a good 10 minute walk and we reached an area with a small boulder with the Uzumaki swirl on it. Walking past it, the forest area was gone and in place was a dark green clearing and a wooden house stood in the middle. It was notably dark brown but the roof had dark orange shingles... Fitting of Uzumaki Naruto.

_'__This is… Not what I had imagined in my head… Very different from what I remember in Road to Ninja but that was a film and not considered canon.'_

Naruto's smile went as wide as he led me into the house, we took off our shoes and my feet touched the wooden floors that smelled freshly polished.

"Come on," He pulled me into a wide spaced room with a high ceiling, tatami mats covered the floor and the kitchen was visible but what got my attention was the large kotatsu table with an orange thick futon blanket, and on top of it, it had an assortment of pastries and tea.

"N-Naru did you-" I looked at him and he had this foxy grin that gave away just how happy he was.

"I made most of it with a bit of help from Yui but there's one thing I made all by myself." He pulled to sit down and as I got comfortable using the orange kotatsu blanket, to keep warm. Naruto brought out a pot of what I assumed was tea and poured us both cups and it was then I learned it wasn't tea. It was warm milk with honey. He sat beside me and huddled close to me.

"Did you see it?" He asked and beamed out amusement. I was unsure of what he meant and his face, his emotions dropped and the tug got strong, as if it was urging me to make him happy.

"Oh…" He turned away sadly and sipped on his milk honey and yelled. Pain registered, he had taken a sip while it was extremely hot and then he spilt it on his jacket.

"GAH!" He cried and I moved closely quickly unzipped his jacket, not caring that he was exuding embarrassment. Luckily, only his shirt had gotten milk honey on it, I set his jacket aside and inspected his tongue closely, as he had it stuck out of his mouth trying to ease the pain of it.

"H-Hachi-chan?" He asked with his tongue sticking out.

"It hurts?" I asked and he nodded. He was still upset from whatever I hadn't seen on the table and now even more so.

"How about a kiss to make it better?" I asked and Naruto turned a shade of red.

"K-Kiss? You're gonna kiss my tongue!?" I hid my amused smile. Making him blush was too cute but him being bashful over this when we had done more embarrassing things, was too much, I had to keep going.

"Yes." Grabbing his shoulder and I pulled him in and he quickly stuck his tongue into his mouth and I ended up pecking his lips. His hands took to my waist and he pulled me over him as he laid down. I quickly pulled away but his hands pushed the back of my head into him deepening the kiss. The tug didn't make it easier to pull away this time and my fluttering heart, plus Naruto's intoxicating emotions, I ended up completely over him, ignoring how my chima skirt covered us both but it got very obvious when I my thighs, not my layers of chima, squeezed around Naruto's hips and he quickly froze and I rolled off him a blushing mess.

"W-We pushed limits again didn't we?" He asked between pants and sat up straight. I simply nodded and to ease the awkwardness setting in looked at all the pastries on the table.

"I-I love kissing you, I do but and I've missed being able to kiss you like that but its just… Ya know, you suddenly came onto me and the opportunity landed on my…"

I blocked out Naruto as my eyes landed on a plate of chocolate shaped like naruto (the fishcakes).

"Hachi?"

I grabbed a chocolate and smiles softly. Naruto must have noticed because his spirits rose up high.

"This is what you wanted me to see… You made me those chocolates again." Taking a bite, I was quickly reminded of how happy those chocolates had made me and then the waterworks started. Naruto instantly went into a panic.

"Are they not good? Did I get it wrong? I know I checked them and got them right. Or maybe I mixed them with the bad batch ya know." I quickly hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"They're perfect…" I managed to say and kissed his neck.

"Then why are you crying? I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Pulling out of his arms I gave him a happy smile but my tears weren't helping much.

"You are, so you're not sad and they're not horrible?" He asked and I sniffled and hugged him again.

"When you sent me those chocolates for Valentines Day… With everything going on, between my… Akuzetsu and the clan, even on really bad days that I felt so sad, your chocolates, just one bite and it would brighten up my day." Naruto was floored by my words and held me protectively. This feral feeling within him surged, it was filled with pride, joy and possessiveness. It was strangely comforting.

"Now you made my day." He whispered and began kissing my neck. Letting out a small happy sigh, I pulled him over me and captured his lips, getting lost in his kisses. It was after of kissing that my stomach growled and Naruto burst into laughter mid-kiss.

"Come on. You need to eat. Duelo-oyaji will kill me if you don't eat right ya know." I sat up and fixed my jeogori shirt and hair while Naruto laughed at my messy look.

"You don't look any better ya know." I grinned at he paused from bringing a few sweets closer to our end of the table. His hair messy as it is, was much rose and his shirt very rumpled up.

"Hey that's my tic, get your own!" I was about initiate a tickle fight when two chakras got within my sensory range and I sat up straight and so did Naruto, only because he noticed me go on alert.

"Shisui and Sai." I got up and both Shisui and Sai were dressed in their ANBU and their masks.

"Hachiko, you Hokage-sama has requested your appearance."

"I'll go later." I replied but Shisui's aura was firm.

"No now." I was about to ask why when he signed discretely.

'Hachimitsu and Sarutobi Clan business only and your attendance is required.'

I grimaced and clenched my fists, something Sai and Shisui both noted and shifted ready to pounce.

"No. I have no business with the Hachimitsu anymore. If they think they can interrupt my date with Naruto, then they're dead wrong and don't you try to order me, I'm not one of your ninja." Shisui was pissed with my attitude and Sai seemed so lost on what to do.

"You're right Hachiko, you're not a ninja I can order but I have orders to take you to that meeting by force if necessary. Naruto as your superior, you're ordered to stand down. Any interference and I'll have your headband."

"WHAT?! SHE JUST SAID SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO!" Naruto yelled and took a hold of my hand. Shisui's voice became rather monotone and impassive, his emotions cold and disconnected.

"Naruto we're ninja and given orders. Hokage-sama has given me permission to drag her there if necessary and I will complete what I was ordered." Shisui swooped in and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder so naturally, I began to thrash.

"LET ME DOWN! I'M NOT MEETING WITH ANY HACHIMITSU PERIOD." Squirming around in his hold, I looked to Naruto who was pissed but could do nothing. His temper, he had to keep in line and his shinobi career was on the line. My actions were putting him in a tough position and guilt in him swelled from not being able to do much for me.

"Wait… I'll cooperate, just let me say bye to Naruto. 5 minutes." Shisui's cold demeanor softened and he carefully set me down.

"5 minute. We'll be outside." Sai and Shisui walked out of the house and as soon as they were out of sight, I ran over and hug tackled Naruto.

"I'm sorry this date together was ruined and that I put you in a tough spot. I didn't meant to I just don't want to meet up with… Kisaki… No one from the Clan… I don't think I'll be have if I do and-" Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It's so weird to hear you ramble, but even stranger to see you yell angrily… The tug demanded I step in an take you away, hide you… Hachi-chan, for you, I could give up my dream. We could runaway and-" Shaking my head, I shifted and bit his cheek.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled. I quickly nuzzled where I left my teeth indents.

"For getting the dumb idea to give up your dream for me. We had this talk before. I don't want you giving up your dream. You have so much to prove to the world and I'm your right hand woman too. Not just your pretty girlfriend." Naruto seemed to understand and he was no longer guilt-tripped but now he was confused as to why I kept pushing him in his dream whenever he was ready to give up.

"Times up! Hachiko we have to go." Turning to the door I sighed and then turned to Naruto and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

**-In the Land of Honey-**

"Hachimitsu Hachiko was disowned? Are you certain?" Inzen asked the informant before him.

"The merchants say it's so. It seems Lady Himitsu is now Heiress once more, with the Fire Daimyo dead, and the scandal involving Hachiko-"

"Scandal?"

"Yes. Rumors are that an Uchiha dishonored the ex-heiress. She's currently been adopted into the Sarutobi Clan, even her own father has given up his paternal rights." Inzen grinned hearing this. Hachimitsu, no Sarutobi Hachiko was abandoned by her clan, her family.

"Its must be hell for her in Konoha. No longer an heiress, disgraced…"

"In actuality, her bravery has inspired many of the women of our lands. Hachiko-hime doesn't let her excommunication affect her at all and her intended, Uzumaki Naruto hasn't abandoned her." Upon hearing this Inzen's hand tightened on the fan in his hand.

"Tell me all you know about Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Black Zetsu couldn't help but laugh at how easily this man could be manipulated. His heart, it was beautifully dark as Madara's had been. Lusting after a woman was never good, especially when that woman was unattainable and untamable.

**'****Soon, getting her to leave Konoha will be easy. White Zetsu already knows Uzumaki his her weakness and mother's chakra, is already affecting her emotions… It's only a matter of time before she's banished and runs into my plans.'**

* * *

_A/N: My lovely and handsome readers! I missed chu!_

_Yes I'm back. HK will be updated every other Friday! Mhm. You heard me. Back to the regular schedule but with a twist. I'd elaborate but I don't want to make a long authors note as to why I was gone for so long. I can say that I tried to come back so many times but every time something would happen. So I took the bold and obvious decision to come back no matter what, today, the 6th of November (PST) on the day HK first debuted._

_YUP **HONEY &amp; KUNAI IS 1 YEAR OLD** AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE THAN A GOOD OLD NARUHACHI CHAPTER. XD_

_Oh yeah and main plot stuff too that puts shadows there light is and light where there's shadows. Let me know about errors and stuff to fix._

_Commentary will be up in 2 weeks so that I can reply to any anonymous reviews. Those of you that PM'ed me, worried about my disappearance... Thank you sooo much! You're the reason I came back today instead of *cough* next year *cough*. _

_New readers who dug up HK from somewhere, you're reviews (when I eventually saw them) got me to wake up and smell the honey! So really, thank you awesome readers for picking me up out of my funk._

_Aish, enough of the sentimentalities, see ya in two weeks and stay gold!_

_-Anbu_


	38. Valentine's Day Special

**A/N: This is set sometime after chapter's 38 – 42, if my timeline is correct. If not I'll come back and fix it. [-Anbu]**

_This is Anbu's brother. she had me upload this and post it. she's on a small vacation thingy with her boyfwend (she says he's not but then porque why would he take her on a trip if not?). she's also much better, at least she says she is and looks okay, unlike before. hopefully she'll be back soon to update ch 38, she hasn't let me read it, i know, i sad too. i didn't read her note at the end of the special or bother to listend to her instructions, so hopefully did this right. so, here it is. - TAT_

* * *

**HK II: Valentines Day Special**

_A few days before Valentine's Day_

\- Hachimitsu Treats -

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Nooothing, I know how to do this, just you wait Jun-jiji!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'M JUN TO YOU!" Hachimitsu Jun yelled from his chair behind the Hachimitsu Treats counter.

Naruto had asked to use the Hachimitsu Treats kitchens and there were sooo many shiny tools to make Hachiko's favorite chocolates.

Naruto quickly tried mixing the cocoa powder with the power mixer but used full power to put instead of starting slow so it splattered all over his black shirt and on Toneri's light blue jeogori shirt and dark grey baji pants.

"I don't think you did this correctly." Toneri sweat dropped but as he tasted the chocolate on his eyes went wide."

"This taste good."

Toneri looked to Naruto who was dedicated to making his gift for Hachiko. Feeling confused about the holiday in general Toneri turned to Naruto.

"Why do girls give chocolates out on this day? I do not understand it so well." Toneri looked at Hachiko who smiled softly thinking of Naruto.

"It's just what people do here. Girl get really into it. On Valentine's Day, girls give chocolates to the boy they like and on White Day, the boy responds by giving their special girl a gift."

Toneri became more confused.

"So you are making chocolates for Hachiko because she is the boy in your relationship?"

Naruto quickly shook his head.

"Nooooo! I do things my way! That's my nindo ya know!" Naruto turned off the mixer so the chocolate was thick and doughy. He then got a spoonful and shaped the chocolate carefully into a naruto (fishcakes) shape.

"R-Right." Toneri sighed confused about the whole Valentine's ordeal.

"Ya know, one day a girl is going to give you chocolates and I'm gonna see you here making chocolates and you'll be begging me for my recipe."

* * *

\- Shopping District -

"Hachi! Please. I really need help making chocolates. I've tried at least 5 different times and failed. Pleeeease." Sakura begged Hachiko who sighed as she looked at different fabrics. She was getting ready to make Naruto's gift for White Day.

"Remind me who they are for?" Hachiko teased and Sakura blushed.

"F-For,Um, Sasuke...and Toneri and Mitsubachi and Shisui and my Dad, and-" Sakura was interrupted as Ino ran into the store with Shikamaru and Choji at her heels.

"Hachiko! Just the person I was looking for!" Ino ran forward to Hachiko.

"I need your help to make chocolates... Please don't tell me you're already helping Sakura."

"Back off Pig! Hachiko is my best friend and she's helping me make chocolates so be gone!"

"As if Forehead! Hachiko and I are friends and she's going to help me make the best chocolates for Sasuke-kun!"

Hachiko unable to handle the argument between the two kunoichi sighed and looked at the shopkeeper.

"I'll take 200 yards of this orange fabric here, the dark gray fabric there."

The shopkeeper raised his eyebrow at her choices

"Those fabrics are expensive, they are microfiber and the color is-" Hachiko gave the shopkeeper a look.

"I know what they are and what they're for. I've been around fabrics all my life and taught to pick them out. Now will you sell them to me or do I have to go somewhere else to buy them?" The shopkeeper shook his head and quickly got what she wanted.

"Hachiko! You're not even listening on why you shouldn't help Ino-pig!" Pinkie interrupted Hachiko who looked at her with a small smile.

"I've decided to not help either. You both are going for the same person, helping one and not the other is unfair."

Ino was satisfied with the answer but Sakura was not and looked upset at Hachiko.

"But Hachiko!" The shopkeeper handed Hachkio a bag with the bundle the fabrics.

"Thank you sir." Turning to Pinkie, Hachiko sighed.

"Pinkie, no one likes a whiner and besides, I don't know how to make chocolates but I do know someone who does."

Immediately both Ino and Sakura leaned in to hear who.

* * *

-Naruto's Apartment-

After carefully drawing chibi Naruto's with Hachiko, he put in the chocolates he had made at the Hachimitsu Treat's kitchens. He had shocked Hachiko's grandpa with the chocolates and Toneri had seemed impressed.

After putting the chocolates some where safe, there was a loud knock on his door.

"NARUTOOO HELP MEEE!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO INO-PIG! HELP ME, YOUR TEAMMATE!"

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

-Uchiha District-

"Sasuke, you can't keep hiding inside all day." Shisui commented as she looked through various boxes that had already been dropped off at their door. So far, nothing poisonous but a few had sleeping agents, so those were casted off to be destroyed.

"I can! If I go out there, I'll be shoved boxes under my nose all day!" Sasuke peeked from underneath the kotatsu blanket.

"I'm staying out of sight where it's safe! Kakashi too is hiding out today! Even you're in doors and you're never indoors unless you have to." Sasuke accused Shisui who grinned.

"I'm waiting for the right sort of chocolates." Shisui heard a knock on the door and that sent Sasuke back to hiding.

"That must be a brave soul." Shisui commented as she stood up to answer the door. No one ever knocked, most just left their chocolates and ran off. Upon opening the door he immediately smiled and blushed a little.

Yui dressed in a red chima skirt with a black thin see through layer over it. Her shirt was a navy blue with white along the collar and a white belt around the middle. The tying ribbon a dark red. Her dark hair as always up but pulled to the left and with a red ribbon in her hair. In her delicate hands she held a red jubako (a three tiered bento box) with little gold bell designs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shisui-san." Yui held out the box and bowed a little, a small tint of red on her cheeks as she did so.

"Th-Thank you." Shisui took the box and moved to let her in.

"Please come in unless you have Hachiko to tend after." Yui shook her head.

"She gave me the day off, she's actually spending the day with Naruto-kun on top the Hokage Monument." She informed Shisui as she took off her shoes at the entrance before walking in. In a swoosh, Sasuke took off from his hiding place and out the door.

"Byeee Sasuke! Stick to the roofs to avoid your fangirls and fanboys~" Shisui teased as Sasuke screamed hopping on the rooftops.

"I don't have fanboys!"

* * *

-At Training Ground 7-

Sakura held a small squared box on her lap. She had gone to Naruto to make chocolates but upon having made them, as he helped both her and Ino... He had made a comment that now had her thinking and made her change up her gift for Sasuke earlier.

"Should I or should I just give up and try again next year... What if he doesn't like it?"

Sakura stressed thinking about what Naruto had said.

"Sasuke doesn't like sweets ya know. He hates them. Why do ya think he pushes them away? I think he has cavities and that's why he does it. Hmm, but ya know, he does like tomato's a lot."

Ino had dismissed Naruto's words but Sakura knew Naruto was the closest thing to a best friend for Sasuke, so she knew to value some of his words.

"Arrgh am I going crazy?!" She yelled.

"Talking to yourself sure is a sign of it, Pinkie." Sasuke's voice sounded so close to her ear and she froze up.

"What's that you got there?" Sasuke was right behind her and his hand reached out and grabbed the box from her hands before she could pull it away.

"Is this for me?" He asked as he eyed the blue bow on it and found the small note on it.

"N-No it's for-" Sakura blushed as he smirked at her.

"It says 'To: Sasuke', unless you know another Sasuke I don't know about." Sakura reached out to grab the box but he pulled it away quickly.

"I'm flattered my own teammate would make me a valentine's gift, but I thought you didn't like me anymore. I seem to recall," He dodged her again as she reached out to try and grab the box.

"You saying: 'I don't like you anymore.' Or something like that." Blushing heavily, Sakura turned away from him.

"I don't know why I bother when you're just going to tease me! Baka!" Taking off she headed back home thinking of making herself happy with some canned pudding.

Sasuke, raised an eyebrow at her reaction and shook his head. As he thought about the box of chocolates in his hand, he decided to at least taste them. Sakura wasn't so bad and even if he would never outloud admit he liked her, she had definitely become someone who's efforts he couldn't just push aside. Right now, those efforts were in chocolate form and he was going to taste them.

As he opened the box, he became still and blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Inside were tomato slices, some sprinkled lightly in salt, a few doused in what smelled like lemon, and some without either.

He smiled softly and ate a salted one.

"I guess I'll have to get her something on White Day."

* * *

-Outside of Naruto's Apartment-

Hyūga Hinata struggled with herself. She knew Naruto was deeply into Hachimitsu but she still hadn't lost hope. Every year, she had given him chocolates. Not directly but she always left them outside his door.

When they were in the Academy, he had sometimes commented outloud that he had received chocolates but no one ever believed him. His words were kind as he praised his admirer for their chocolate making skills but then he'd ruin it by saying he'd love to meet his admirer so that he could learn how to make chocolates for his beloved Hachimitsu. It had irked Hinata to no end. Every year at the academy, she had heard it from him and this year, she wouldn't hear it however, she couldn't bring herself this year to stop making him chocolates.

"When will you look at me in the same way?"

Finally making up her mind, Hinata was going to set down the box but as she heard voices, she ran off to hide around the corner of the hall.

"Hachiii, don't bite me there!" Hinata's temper flared as she heard soft giggles.

"And I told you not to not to slip under my chima skirt to lift me up on your shoulders. As much as I like the run, It's inappropriate for you to slip under my skirt." Naruto's sheepish laugh confirmed to Hinata that Hachimitsu had been saying the truth and it hurt to hear them be so casual about such things.

"Ah but you're blushing and I didn't hear you complain when I touched your thighs." Unable to take it anymore Hinata stepped out of her hiding place and Naruto became silent but Hachimitsu stared her down.

"Hi Hinata. What bring you here?" He asked. Hinata eyed her rival and smiled softly at Naruto.

"I-I was bringing you some chocolates like I do e-every year. S-Seems you caught me this year." Seeing Hachimitsu clench her fist at her side gave Hinata some sort of satisfaction. Naruto seemed to light up unaware his girlfriend was upset but then he side hugged Hachimitsu and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So it was you! I told Hachi-chan about the chocolates I get every year today and now the mystery is solved. Thank you for the chocolates Hinata-chan but... I can't-" before he could reject them Hinata shook her head.

"K-Keep them. They're meant to be friendly chocolates.." Hinata didn't have the heart to admit that his were special chocolates. She had devoted so much time to make his chocolates just right.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you and your g-girlfriend." Hinata bowed and apologized to Naruto. Hachimitsu seemed to have cooled down and she simply smiled but it was a small dim smile.

"Nah, it's okay, we were just going to end our date at my place." Hinata felt her heart break a little when she saw a small red mark peeking from underneath Naruto's long sleeved shirt collar and then on Hachimitsu, on her neck a soft pink mark was visible as she brushed her hair back.

"I-I have to go." Taking off, Hinata ran out of the apartment complex and into the street. Angry at herself, at Hachimitsu and at Naruto. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." She lifted her head and her eyes went wide as she spotted the formal Hachimitsu styled men's hanbok on the blonde haired Mitsubachi. He smiled smoothly and shook his head. Behind him were what looked like the Hachimitsu Staff holding many chocolate boxes. It was evident Hachimitsu Mitsubachi had his own fanbase to rival that of Uchiha Sasuke's, however next to him was a shaggy white haired blind boy she had seen once or twice. She knew that he had been adopted into the Hachimitsu Clan and this had cause more of a rift between the Hachimitsu and Hyūga, aside for Hachimitsu Hachiko.

"It's quite alright Hinata-hime. Though you look a bit upset. Care to take a walk while we talk? This here is Toneri, my adoptive cousin."

Toneri smiled at Hinata and she found him peculiar as he knew where she was standing exactly. Toneri, was dressed in a white jeogori shirt with a dark green sash around his waist and dark grey pants. He seemed to easily adjust to being a Hachimitsu.

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata-hime."

Knowing she shouldn't but her curiosity over Toneri got the best of her and so, she agreed to walk with the two boys. Strangely enough, Toneri held out a small box to her filled with some chocolates that looked like naruto (fishcakes), it was ironic to her, she had just run from a Naruto and run into a chocolate shaped like his name.

"I made them with a good friend of mine who know's a fantastic recipe. I admit he helped me shape them, but I think I did a fair job at least it felt that way. They're quite delicious and my friend claimed they could bring a bit of happiness to the downhearted." Taking the small chocolate she popped it into her mouth and brightened up as it melted in her mouth.

"It's delicious." She praised Toneri who smiled softly.

"Hey now, don't steal all of Hinata-hime's attention." Mitsubachi pouted playfully.

"Come now Hinata-hime, Toneri and I were on our way for some tea."

Unaware, Hinata had tasted one of Naruto's chocolates that were shaped by Toneri's hands.

* * *

_The Next Day_

-Back at Naruto's Apartment-

Hachiko sat looking a bit disheveled, her chima skirt was rumpled and her hair a mess. Her father berated both her and Naruto. Naruto was heavily blushing and trying his hardest not to.

"You may not be a Hachimitsu anymore but that doesn't mean you can plan an impromptu sleepover and not tell Yui, myself or Shisui. Do you know how much trouble Sai got into because you drugged him with a chocolate!?"

Yawning Hachiko shrugged.

"He's a ninja, why didn't he looked underneath the underneath? I could've sworn he didn't even eat the chocolate. He's trained to detect sleeping agents."

"HACHIKO THAT'S NOT THE POINT." Kuroyama Duelo yelled loudly causing both Naruto and Hachiko to jolt up straight as it scared away their drowsyness.

"WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT, IT'S NOT LIKE I LOST MY VIRGINITY, I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH FOR THAT!" Hachiko's words made both Naruto and Duelo turn red.

"THAT'S IT. Hachiko, you're grounded, I'll be sure to infrom Sandaime and Yui. Naruto... You're not allowed to see Hachiko for a week. That's an order from a superior officer."

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Hachiko yelled. Both had forgotten Duelo, was a Jonin of Konoha.

"OH and don't think I didn't notice that red mark on your neck and your collar." Duelo pointed out the marks on Hachiko and Naruto and the two tweens became a blushing mess.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this ahead of time but like Tatsu mentioned, I'm on a mini holiday. I've been really sick and distracted but I'm getting back into it, piecing all I have and stitching it up to make a chapter. I'll be back in some days and I will get chapter 38 out for you all!**

**I noticed the links on the profile aren't working ~ I'm trying to get them fixed. I'll probably take down the music lists and just make the lists on my Deviant Art (look up: AnbuHimawari. DeviantArt. com), and on Youtube and then link them, for those of you that look forward to what music inspires certain parts of the story.**

**Those that follow me on Deviant Art, the Hachimitsu Family tree, I updated the description box with a link to an interactive family tree, so you can see how everyone is related, note it has spoilers!**

**Lovely O, has fantastic fanart, look her up on Deviant Art under criedout911. Her works is just sooo goood.**

**New readers, Hi! Thank you for liking, favoriting and reviewing. I get those alerts and it just motivates me to write.**

**All readers in general, thanks for favoriting reading, reviewing, pm-ing me, you're all so great. Really. EXCEPT FOR YOU REVIEWER ONI who I KNOW IS MAX, YOU'RE MEH and BOO TO YOU TO YOU MOFO.**

**Ahem anyways... Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: OMG. I POSTED A CHAPTER. FINALLY! UM, PLEASE ENJOY**

**[INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE]**

* * *

**Thirty-Eight: Of Several Meetings**

Entering Hiruzen-jiji's office, my face became stoic. Himitsu-obasama was beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a hard pink dangui jeogori with golden flower seal on the front, and small gold designs lining the white collar and shoulders. The tying ribbon being plain didn't surprise me. It was white, meaning she was still in mourning. Compared to how I use to see her, now Himitsu-obasama looked more regal, she even exuded a formal and strong vibe, the vibe of a Matriarch. A double-layered chima skirt both with gold embroidery to reflect her standing as daughter of the main Hachimitsu family line. What caught my attention though was that she wasn't wearing her usual Gold Honeycomb binyeo with colorful rhinestones. Instead she wore Matriarch's binyeo, the gold binyeo with the amber shaped honey dipper.

"Hokage-sama, Himitsu-mama, I have brought Hachiko-chan." Shisui reported. I gazed at Himitsu-obasan confused and looked at Hiruzen-jiji. This wasn't making sense.

_'__Why is she wearing the Matriarchs Binyeo? What happened to Kisaki?'_

"Hachiko-chan, Himitsu-mama, I'll leave you two to discuss matters." Hiruzen-jiji gave me a small look, one he gave to Konohamaru that meant '_Behave yourself.' _Shisui and Sai were given an order and then they too left the room. I was just confused so I turned to Himitsu-obasan, unsure of what I should feel towards her.

"I know it's a bit confusing to see me like this, as matriarch, but things happened. I can't divulge much information for they are clan matters, but I can say that Kisaki-mama has stepped down." Hardening my Jaw, unable to trust my voice, I signed.

'Why?'

"She grew tired Hachiko. She visited Jun-niisan and you can imagine how that went. He's still angry at all the things she's done, because her choices indirectly led to you being ousted from the clan. Mother is old and tired, I am old enough and have a son who will wed soon enough, bare children..."

Her talk wasn't getting me answers and it just made me angry so I did the most teen like thing, talk back.

"So you called me in to let me know you're the new Matriarch? You interrupted my date with Naruto, for this? I'm done with the Hachimitsu. The moment I was kicked out I severed my ties with all of you, so why are you really here?"

Himitsu-obasan's attitude shifted and she dropped the regal aura and settled for apologetic.

"I have something that belongs to you."

Himitsu-obasan, lifted a rather large navy bundle and set it on the desk. She untied the top and I blinked twice. It was a large oak lacquer box with gold etched on the edges.

"The Uzumaki designed this box. It's much larger than the one Kisaki-mama showed you to see because this one, has all the original Seondeok Scrolls. These were intended to be given to the heiress who could decipher them, regardless of standing. How I know this? It's in the decoded scroll I lost long ago, a story for another time." She paused and looked at me softly.

"Kisaki-mama knew these were meant for you but because she was hurt by your words, she decided to withhold them for a while, at least I believe she wanted to bribe you into telling her who… Her father, my great-grandfather is. Hachiko, do you really know who he is?"

Guilt started to well up in me. I didn't know who Kisaki's father was, I had only said that out of spite but now, I was curious. Himitsu-obasan was curious, so it had to be very important, at least it seemed like it was a crucial piece of information for the Hachimitsu.

"I'm not saying. The scroll I read, it said to hold it off a little longer." I expertly lied but it seemed Himitsu-obasan wasn't buying my words, her face said it all but she played it cool.

"Really? Well, then, I'll have to trust your word." She smiled and with the small blade hidden in her norigae, she pricked her finger and on the lid of the oak box, wrote in Hangul, the character for 'Bee'. The sides of the lid clicked and the lid popped up. Himitsu carefully removed the lid and revealed the contents inside, about 15 scrolls or so.

"Our family line's prized possession. Seondeok-mama's scrolls." Himitsu-obasan put the lid back on and with a handkerchief she wiped her blood off the lid and the box sealed up again. She covered the box and tied the navy cloth, then turned to me and smiled softly.

"I'm sure you'll discover many things… Kisaki-mama often said Seondeok-mama would rant about how her chosen descendant would find enlightenment in times of trouble and confusion. For her chosen, Seondeok-mama often said, or so mother told me, that she was moving the stars and dealing with the wicked one, to ensure a better outcome and our family line's survival… Seondeok-mama did see into the future like so many claimed. That much is true because I too got a letter, you'll read it soon." After smiling softly, Himitsu-obasan changed her demeanor and her regal self returned.

"It was good to see you Hachiko… I see that you put to good use the hair extensions I had purchased. That's good. You look vibrant in long hair."

Her emotions locked onto this sad nostalgia that simmered under her regal attitude.

"I truly hope one day, when you're done being angry with the Clan, you'll find it in your heart to forgive Kisaki-mama. Though asking that of you is unfair, isn't it? Just remember, you are of her blood." I didn't respond. I simply stayed quiet to contain my feelings, they were all over the place. She left the office and sent me a soft apologetic look.

_'__What is so important about these scrolls… Do I really want to know? Nia has said they're important, but even she doesn't know the contents. The question is, Why?'_

* * *

**-Some days later in the Sarutobi Head Household-**

Eyeing the box, I wondered what I would learn from these scrolls. Nia wasn't responding to me. So I was unsure where to start, there were so many scrolls within. A part of me was curious but also, very cautious. As if it wasn't time yet.

Hiruzen-jiji had asked about them, no doubt Kisaki-mama through him, wanted to know if I had started to read them but I had been busy as of late preparing for the trip to Wave. Making sure to go over the next phase of the company and double-checking income statements.

"Hachiko-ojou, there's a message from your father!" Forgetting about the box, I bolted up and rushed over to Yui.

"What is it?" Yui looked as if she was unsure of weather to say and she just screamed and blared caution.

"N-Nanase-mama, she's gone into premature labor." It was too soon. Nanase-mama had been on bed rest. She still had another month or two to go. Going into a panic, I ditched my coat and ran out wearing a thin soft tan jeogori shirt with red and yellow leaf embroidery and a simple dark brown chima skirt to match the jeogori shirt tying ribbon.

"HACHIKO-OJOU!" Yui yelled behind me as she tried to catch up. On cue, Sai caught up to me. He had stuck around, simply because Shisui thought Sai would learn some social skills with me and there was also the fact that Sai enjoyed, as he called it, "Watching the expressions of your face".

"Hachiko-san?" Sai asked and I quickly signed.

'Nanase-mama is in labor early… This isn't good.'

He simply nodded and surprised me by taking my hand and he shushin'd us to the Hospital where I quickly locked on to Duelo-papa's signature and went in a beeline straight for him.

Pausing outside a room where I felt a distressed Nanase-mama, I felt my heart drop. Duelo-papa was in the room but there was no sign of the three little chakra signatures I had grown use to. Barging into the room, I panted and knew my hair was a mess but I didn't care much.

"Where, are… They?" I managed to say. Sai stood a bit a ways behind me, confused but also maintaining his role as guard.

"Hachiko." Nanase-mama's eyes became weld up with tears and she reached out her hand for me. I slowly approached her, she wasn't grieving, which was good but she was very upset and worried. Duelo-papa too but he was more composed with his emotions and how much he let show. Taking my hand Nanase-mama held it tightly.

"Hachiko… Your baby brothers, they're… They've been taken to the ICU to get healthier." She managed to say and Duelo-papa sighed.

"They're too small and need time to develop their immunity so for now, Akihiko, Natsuhiko and Haruhiko will be in incubators until they're healthy." Duelo-papa further explained.

"S-So they're going be okay with time r-right?" I asked and Duelo-papa nodded while Nanase-mama sniffled.

"They have a strong will like you Hachiko. How about you stay put for now and I'll go get passes so both you and Nanase can go in to visit the ICU?" I nodded wanting to desperately meet my baby brothers. Duelo-papa left Nanase-mama and I to talk a little.

"Hachiko, how have you been?" Nanase-mama smiled and tried to be a little of her normal self but I could sense how worried she was over her babies.

"Okay. Busy, trying not to you know, be too much of this or that." I tried but Nanase-mama saw right through me.

"You seem very moody since you were excommunicated. Are you sure you're okay?" I refrained from saying anything mean. Lately that question: _'Are you okay?' _It was getting annoying.

Duelo-papa arrived on time and saved me from having to answer. He got us our passes and brought a wheelchair over for Nanase-mama. After she was seated, we took a walk to the ICU, which was an entire ward, except for some reason it was heavily secured.

"This is new." Nanase-mama pointed out and Duelo-papa nodded. A strange chakra got my attention, one that was familiar to the one I had detected that one time in the 4th Floor.

As we walked past that chakra, I noticed a radiating interest… That person had detected something interesting; at least that's how I interpreted it. I shoved that information to the back of my head as Duelo-papa took Nanase-mama and I into a room where there were 3 small chakras burning strong but one more excitedly so. Upon sight there were 3 incubators in the middle of the room. My heart stopped seeing them for the first time. My baby brothers, they were premature but so awkwardly identical. All three infants had tubes here and there, a white diaper and a tuft of dark brown hair.

"They're so small." I gasped and felt Duelo-papa's hand on my shoulder. I focused on the triplet with his hand in his mouth.

"For now, in three months they'll be bigger and noisier. Akihiko is the twin with the most hair, Haruhiko is the one who's drooling a bit and Natsuhiko, is the little guy with the hand in his mouth."

Grinning, I approached Natsuhiko's incubator and smiled feeling his chakra.

"This one, he's the one who'd get active when we're around. Duelo-papa this one, Natsuhiko, I think he's a sensor like me." I felt Duelo-papa sweatdrop.

"Another like you huh… Guess, you didn't get your sensory just from Rei… Seem's you got it from us both of us." Duelo-papa patted my head and Nanase-mama smiled softly, it seemed seeing her babies soothed her worries. Before I could say anything else I got an unnatural urge. This feeling that I was supposed to be somewhere.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back really fast." I quickly left them and headed to the bathroom down the hall. The urge went away so I decided to head back, I happily thought about what I'd do with my baby brothers once they were better, bigger. They were so small and would grow soon enough for me to get to know them. Lost in my daydreams I didn't notice my surroundings or when someone took a hold of my hand and pulled me into a room and I toppled over the person.

"You… Not a boy but a girl?" It was a soft voice that sounded somewhat winded.

"Per-mvm!" The person's hand went over my mouth and something not cold but warm, yet solid hard, was pressed against my neck.

"Keep… quiet… if we're found… I'll hurt you." As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I began to notice this person's face.

"You… brought hope… to Jugo… When he… visits me… he smiles… Hachiko-sama… is the reason… for that smile… you… must swear to be… his protector… Jugo… he has… good spirit…" The person began to cough and used one of their hands up to cover their mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked and tried to move away but the person, with one hand held my wrist tight.

"Running out of time… "

Confused I wanted to ask but then felt it. This person's chakra was slowly fading from existence.

"I-I can get a medic to come help you g-mm!" This person's other hand covered mine I felt something copper tasting on my lips.

_'__Blood… This person was coughing blood!'_

"Silence… You'll c-carry my duty…" This person's voice was starting to sound gurgly and masculine. This guy, he took his hand from my wrist and his fingers, something was happening because in my palm he placed something, it was laced in chakra and depleting his own chakra fast but I pulled my hand out of his weak one.

"… This… Jugo…" His hand slipped from my mouth and his fell limp as his chakra was dully hanging on to life. My fingers curled around the object in my hand as I began to nudge him.

"W-Wake up. Please… I NEED HELP!" I screamed loudly. My hands began to shake as the door flew open and light flooded the room. The body before me, it was Kimimaru of the Kaguya Clan. My eyes welt up in tears.

"H-Hachiko…" It was Shisui who had found me. Turning to face Shisui, there was this shock, confusion and mistrust. Quickly taking my hand, Shisui shushin'd me outside of the 4th floor of the hospital and had me taken to a room. Too afraid I kept quiet, tears streamed down my face.

"I'll be back later. You can explain what happened once I get Duelo and Hokage-sama." I ignored his voice and felt something bad coming from this. The room door closed and I felt terrified.

_'__Nia! WHERE ARE YOU?!'_

Not getting an answer from her, I began to slowly hyperventilate. Opening my hand, I saw a small piece of bone stained in red, in Kimiamaru's blood.

Losing conscious, the world tilted and faded to black.

* * *

**\- Kimimaru -**

He was supposed to have died but here he was. His body refused to go out and that girl, Hachiko-sama, she was a puzzle of mysteries. Her chakra was just so dense. It felt like he was being smothered.

"So she didn't try to kill you?" One of the ANBU asked.

"No." He simply answered. Now he had more machines on him and this time, he couldn't move his limbs, or even flex his muscles a bit.

"I wish… to see her…" Kimimaru slowly spoke. The medic eyed him and then the ANBU.

"She's unable to come here but we'll see what we can do."

Kimimaru knew they would only let her in because they didn't believe him. They were so certain she tried to kill him. The girl must have gained the mistrust of many because from how he saw it, he was being treated as if he were the victim.

* * *

**-Hachiko-**

I had woken up to Duelo-papa fussing over me. I had developed a fever because winter was right around the corner and I had run out with no extra layers against the frigid cold. I had gotten myself sick and stuck with 24hr surveillance as if I were a prisoner, again.

To my luck or dismay, Naruto was on a mission. So he wouldn't know or be worried about me. Pinkie… As far as I knew, she was busy studying under Tsunade, who had taken her as an apprentice. In fact the busty woman was now my assigned medic along with Hua. Duelo-papa was on leave, so Tsunade was trusted by Sandaime to take over my health for the time being. She was now in the know about my health and my chakra but unlike everyone else, she didn't treat me like I was something dangerous.

"Hachiko, How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Tired, but fine. Will I go home now?" I asked as she took my vitals. Tsunade, when you listened to her, wasn't so cut-throat mean. She was actually one of the few people I felt comfortably around.

"You still have a high fever and your immunity needs to build up a little. Today I'm taking a blood sample. Tell me, have you had proper chakra training?" Not feeling in the mood to explain I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were shown my medical file and told other things about me." Tsunade simply sighed but didn't get mad at me, I admit, that was a bit sad to me, I really wanted a reaction from her.

"Yes, but I know some things were left out. All that information is based off what your father knows and what you tell him." Tsunade pulled a chair to my bed and sat down.

"I want to hear it from you, Hachiko." She set down her clipboard and looked at him. Shaking my head, I looked at her.

"I only got back to physical training, no one wants me to mess with my chakra." I paused and looked at my hands.

"Everyone is afraid of it when I use it." I felt Tsunade's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you afraid of it?" She asked and I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if I feared using my chakra or if maybe everyone was right about it.

"Hachiko?" She called my name and shook me a little snapping me from my thoughts.

"I'm not afraid of it but I do care about everyone else being afraid of it. No one trusts me. I see it in their eyes, in their actions. That's why I'm being kept here even though I'm much better to go home and recover fully there." Looking up at Tsunade her face softened. She felt a bit guilty and that was all I needed to know.

"I believe you should learn to use your chakra, the more you know about yourself the better chance you have at protecting yourself. How's your seishinjutsu? I hear you had to start from scratch in terms of harnessing just your spiritual energy?" I nodded.

"I practice but am always watched over when I do by either Sai or Hua." Tsunade smiled at that.

"Hua, met the Hyūga, smart woman. She's also in charge of your medical care but I hear that she's on a mission with the Sai boy, correct?" I nodded in response to Tsunade's question and she smiled.

"Well then for the time being, I don't mind overseeing your training. I'll ask permission from Sarutobi-sensei and your father to oversee your charka and seishin training. I think Sakura and Ino need a bit of competition to throw them off." I smiled at Tsunade's offer and accepted.

I was discharged a few days later. Yui came by and helped me get ready to go back to the Sarutobi Main House. After getting dressed in a plum chima skirt and soft pink jeogori, with a black tying ribbon, there was a knock at my door as Yui carefully braided my fringe back and pinned it with a white plum flower. Shisui and Tsunade entered the room. Their mood was rather serious.

"Hachiko, follow us. There's someone who wishes to speak with you before you head home." Tsunade said but there was this uncertainty hanging off her.

"I'll finish packing Hachiko-oujo." Yui smiled and tried to encourage me to go with them. I nodded to her and followed them out. They took me to a room just down the hall from my own. I couldn't sense anyone inside, they had set up barriers. Shisui opened the door and I slowly walked in and felt it… It was Kimimaru. In my pocked I felt the piece of bone he had left in my hand before.

Kimimaru looked pale, his eyes had black circles around them, a machine was attached to him, helping him breath, tubes connected everywhere and around him. It was a painful to feel his helplessness.

"You… Came." He said raggedly. I slowly walked up to his side, Shisui behind me, moved to a corner of the room. Tsunade, didn't even walk in. She instead waited outside.

"They said you wanted to see me…" My voice cracked at the end.

"You… feel sorry… Don't." His anger spiked but sizzled away, his pain was stronger and it made me wince.

"There's no cure for you?" I asked trying to make conversation. A wiry smile made it's way on Kimimaru's face.

"Trying… to prolong... inevitable, Orochimaru-sama couldn't…" He coughed a little and turned his sight away.

"What honor… do I have left… like this." Kimimaru's eyes met mine and I could see it, he looked lost and so tired.

"It never hurts to hope for the best and go down knowing you put up on great fight even if it's with a disease. There's at least honor in that right?" I tried, his eyes glinted a little and his weak smile came back.

"One last… Battle… That's nice…" He sounded tiredly and his eye slowly shut.

"I can… Do that for Hachiko-sama… I have a purpose now." He spoke with new resolve. Leaving the room, I looked at Tsunade, who looked through Kimimaru's file with a small frown.

"How bad is it?" I asked her.

"He has a few days at most... His lungs on their own have given up, his heart is strong but the strain on his body, his chakra isn't replenishing itself steadily." Frowning I looked back to Kimimaru's room door.

"I just gave him false hope." Shisui behind me, put a hand on my shoulder.

"You gave a ninja a last fight. A reason to fight one last time despite the unavoidable end." Shisui said softly.

He walked me to Yui who had my things ready, and escorted us both back to Sarutobi-jiji's home.

* * *

**-The next day-**

I sat in the study eyeing the piece of bone Kimimaru had given me. His chakra was strongly laced into it. It was hollow in the center and looked like a ring, I slipped it onto my forefinger and it fit perfectly. Shaking my thoughts of Kimimaru away, I focused on the wave trip and all the paperwork that I needed to sort out and study before the business meeting.

As I shifted through papers, I noticed the box they were stacked on. Sighing, I put the papers aside and eyed the lacquered box.

_'__Seondeok Scrolls… What secrets lie here?'_

Deciding to read a scroll. I gave myself a paper cut that burned like hell, and wrote in hangul, "Bee" on the box lid. The sides clicked and the top popped off. Setting the lid aside, I stared at the various scrolls and black covered books, binded by string.

One loose leaf rice paper caught my attention, last time I had opened it, I didn't noticed it. I picked it up and it was in English. It was so strange to see an ink message in English and I struggled for a moment to read it.

_'__Hachiko, you're not ready to read these things. You'll know when the time comes. Close the box and start making plans for Wave. You'll be leaving but won't be back for a while. No matter what happens, don't be afraid. – Seondeok.'_

I freaked out a little… Seondeok really did see into the future. The timing... It was just scary.

"Don't be afraid… What would I be afraid of?" Setting the paper back into the box and closing it, I thought about it. Seondeok, knew I'd get this box and I'd open it but how? Something seemed off. Something wasn't right the handwriting had looked familiar.

Putting the box away for later, I went back to preparing for the meeting in wave but my curiosity won me and I went back to the box and re-opened my papercut to re-opened it. This time, I picked up a random book with a red book mark and opened it, inside another note in English.

_'__Not yet. Plan for Wave. Put the box away, somewhere only you know. –Seondeok.'_

Blinking once, I decided to pick up another book, one with a red ribbon in it. I opened it and to my surprise another note.

'_Why are you so stubborn? Ah, you should be out of time right about now.'_

Blinking twice I was about to turn a page when there was a knock on the office door.

"Hachiko-ojou, Your grandfather, Toneri-san and Shisui are here."

Putting the box aside and under my desk, I had Yui bring them in.

Toneri smiled and walked into the office helping Jun-jiji. Jun-jiji wore simple dark red duramagi overcoat and dark baji pants. His golden hair was down but he wore a dark red headband. Toneri, seemed rather comfy in his dark green baji, pearl jeogori shirt and soft green vest. Shisui though was in his ANBU uniform.

"You okay?" Shisui asked and pointed to my bleeding finger that I had forgotten about.

"Ah, yes. Papercut." I quickly got my handkerchief and applied pressure to the cut. Shisui didn't feel very convinced. Jun-jiji seemed worried. Toneri however was curious.

"A papercut? A cut of paper?" Toneri asked and I hid my smile, as did Shisui. Toneri was still a bit alien to all the different language around.

"Yes, Toneri-kun, it's a thin but deep enough cut caused by paper that's irritating." Shisui explained.

"Oh. I see. I don't wish to experience such a thing so it will remain off my list of experiences." Toneri commented. Jun-jiji cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin escort preparations for Wave?" He asked. This got Shisui into a ninja mode. Yui returned to the office with tea and sweets.

"Hua and Sai's current mission will prevent them from the escorting mission. Instead I propose bringing two of our newly made chunin. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyūga Neji." I eyed Shisui and Jun-jiji. I wanted to say something but Jun-jiji beat me to it.

"I understand why bring Sasuke, as he's your apprentice Shisui, but Neji-kun?" Jun-jiji asked. Shisui sighed.

"The Hyūga want someone from their clan to keep and eye on Hachiko." Shisui seemed rather irritated. As of late, the Hyūga wanted one of their own on Shisui's team, it was now commonly known that Shisui, was somehow in charge of who was assigned to watch over me.

"They still don't trust Hachiko?" Jun-jiji asked Shisui who nodded.

"The incident with the Kaguya, got their attention. They think the Ametsuchi is too much for her and she's testing her abilities unsupervised." Shisui explained.

"But I'm not. Hiruzen-jiji won't let me even use my chakra. I can't even train alone, or meditate for my seishinjutsu because I can feel the distrust everyone has!" I burst out and clenched my fists at my side. Jun-jiji and Toneri seemed to sympathize. Shisui thought, he eyed me cautiously as if I was going to do something rash.

"Hachiko, calm down. We know you're not using Ametsuchi, we can tell when you use your chakra but the Hyūga just want some visible assurance from one of their own." Shisui tried to calm me.

"We'll take Neji-kun then, that will keep everyone happy for now." Jun-jiji decieded. Shisui seemed to accept it but was contemplating something. Toneri seemed a bit distracted in his thoughts. Sulking a little, I somehow wished Naruto was coming instead.

After the meeting, I took a small walk around the household grounds with Toneri outside while Jun-jiji and Shisui talked in the office.

"How are you baby brothers?" Toneri asked.

"They're strong and getting healthier. Duelo-papa sends me updates. I'm not allowed to see them since, I've was recently ill amongst other things." I sourly spoke at the end there. Kimimaru was still in the hospital and it seemed they didn't want me near him.

"You feel hurt because they don't trust you." Toneri commented out of nowhere. I simply nodded.

"You shouldn't let it build up." Pausing from walking, I turned to Toneri who too, stopped walking.

"Eh?" Turning to me, thought his eyes were closed, I felt his chakra sweep over me, like a glance.

"Those hurts. They are building. Ametsuchi… Do you know why Ōtsutsuki Asura named your family chakra so?" Eyeing Toneri, I shook my head. I honestly, hadn't thought about that.

"Balance. Asura believed in balance. He believed the chakra of the Hachimitsu its nature reflected this balance. In harmony, it could do good but in discord, fear came with it. Ametsuchi means heaven and earth, they representing balance. So you must have balance, you who have a strong Ametsuchi."

"Toneri, how do you know this?" I asked. Toneri smiled softly.

"The Ōtsutsuki has always studied old scripts. The old scripts that were recovered, that belonged to Asura, contained a section dedicated to Hachimitsu Beol and Nari. The first Hachimitsu with Ametsuchi thanks to a Kaguya Flower."

"You know about the flower?"

"Yes and the Hyūga elders, know of it as well. I believe the Otsutsuki elders told them and warned them of the dangers of the Ametsuchi." Toneri seemed a bit sad.

"So that time I scared Hinata with Ametsuchi, they thought I was letting myself be consumed by anger and automatically assumed I had no control over my temperament." Toneri eyed me.

"So it's true. You did scare Hinata-hime. I was told you two had some differences but I didn't imagine you did that." I noted how he said her name. Eying him, I smiled to myself and giggled a little. Toneri had feelings for her. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" Toneri asked confusedly.

Smiling teasingly, I took his arm.

"Come along dear Toneri. One day, I'll explain."

* * *

**-The Day After-**

I sat in the living room after packing up for the Wave trip. Konohamaru needed help with his handwriting. He was learning advanced Kanji and had a bit of trouble.

"Hachiko-nee, this is hard." He whined but did his character strokes.

"It's difficult but necessary to learn. As the future head of the Sarutobi, you need deal with this sort of formal writing." Konohamaru, sighed but knew I was right. I sat up straight when I felt a few familiar chakra signatures.

"Hachiko-ojou, Shisui-san, Duelo-san, Tsunade-sama and a guest are waiting for you in the office." Standing up, and patting down my yellow chima skrit with pink and lavender lacing at the bottom and made sure my lavender jeogori shirt wasn't stained with black ink.

"Yui, make sure Kono finishes his exercises. If they're done inappropriately, have him re-start." I felt Konohamaru get a bit irritated hearing that but he quickly turned it into determination.

"Hai, Hachiko-ojou." Yui smiled and sat down to watch over Konohamaru.

Walking over to the office, I entered and saw Jugo and Shisui standing, Tsunade was sitting as was Duelo-papa. Jugo felt a bit uncomfortable and on edge but the edginess went away as soon as he saw me. Shisui though, he was calm but it was a calmness that ready for anything. Duelo-papa was a bit hesitant but Tsunade, was confident and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hachiko, Jugo will be under your service." Blinking I looked at Jugo and then at Duelo-papa.

"He's not a ninja, but he's also not an enemy. Sandaime, Tsunade and I have evaluated him and he's much calmer around you. The times he's been around you, they were recorded and observed." Duelo-papa clarified.

"Your chakra, you can absorb his excess amounts in Jugo and keep him from having a rage. However this also means, you'll start to be trained to use your chakra for defensive purposes. Sarutobi-sensei has approved it. We also find it beneficial for Jugo to be trained by Shisui."

Looking at Jugo he seemed okay with it and looked to Shisui.

"I'm head of your protection, Jugo volunteered train to be your bodyguard. He'd be the only one on record to be able to follow you around. Along with Yui, to any social function, the trip to Wave, will put in you in the limelight. Jugo, as a non-shinobi, should be able to get away with protecting you from any hired ninja of other villages without starting a war." Shisui explained but I hung onto that last part.

"Why would any hidden village want me dead? Simply because I own the ports and control the shipping industry? That's stupid." I pointed out and Duelo-papa frowned.

"Jun taught you business well but he didn't teach you to control an entire economy or industry. The Daimyo and Villages don't trust you, a mere girl. They don't even know you or of your plans to loosen your hold over the market and let the economy flourish. Think about it. If you pose a threat to their countries, to their people, they will take you out Hachiko. Your business is a lot of power. Before they thought Kisaki-mama, the Hachimitsu, owned the ports and shipping business, but now it's changed. Now it's known you're not under the Hachimitsu and without their name, you don't have protection or much of a reputation."

"The name doesn't matter." I pointed out to Duelo-papa who shook his head.

"For Nobles and Kage, it matters. Hachimitsu is a name of trust and honor. They don't harm others it's known they keep their word and are just. Sarutobi, although noble, it's a ninja clan name. Ninja are under a kage, we are given orders, we serve others for money, we fight wars. Sarutobi are known to be just but also fierce fighters and loyal to Konoha." Duelo-papa was getting heated explaining this to me. I hadn't thought about my name change affecting how people saw me.

"You were kicked out of your clan Hachiko. Already, you have a reputation, and a bad one. Rule Breaker. Will that translate over to your business? That's what everyone is wondering." Tsunade spoke up.

"Who is everyone?" I asked and Shisui sighed but spoke up.

"You sparked the interest of Kage and Daimyo during the Chunin Exams. You were at the center of that incident with the Kazekage's son. A bit of that leaked out somehow. Then there was the attack on your clan, rumors are circulating that you orchestrated that with Akuzetsu, supposedly, Mimori was the owner of the ports and with her death you were left with everything. Then there was the incident with Itachi… That too sparked several murmurs."

Frowning I clenched my fists.

"I don't care about murmurs or whispers about me." I hissed and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"You don't but others do and part of owning a giant conglomerate, a monopoly, is politics. Certain people want to make sure to get on your good side or if not, they have someone to take you out. You might be the great-grand daughter of the Hokage but that doesn't mean you'll be safe. You have now, more enemies that you realize. You mean a lot more than you think. There will be certain events you'll be invited to that ninja cannot attend. That's where Yui and Jugo come in but that's not enough. You too must be ready for anything. You have a week before you depart to Wave. My job is to get you ready. Shisui's will be to get Jugo and Yui ready." Tsunade finished

I started feeling rather overwhelmed… More so than when I was an heiress but I hid it well.

"I get it. One week to get it all together… Wait, what happened to arriving to wave a week before the meeting?" I looked to Jun-jiji who shook his head.

"We need this week of planning and training. It's not a lot of time but we'll take what we can."

* * *

**-Black Zetsu-**

Black Zetsu knew what he had gotten Inzen to do… He had spread rumors, spread lies about Hachiko and made sure word got to Konoha. Inzen was determined to acquire Hachiko now that it was known she owned all the ports. Inzen was such a greedy man but his desire to win, it was astounding how dark his heart grew out of that desire.

**'****I got them to be paranoid. Now to see how they fall for my trap.'**

* * *

**A/N: Finally I posted a chapter! XP**

**I'm sorry I haven't been consistent in posting up chapters. I had too much going on in my life. I seriously had trouble focusing on a single idea. I re-wrote this chapter about 10 times. I didn't have an Easter Special this year, I wanted to but I was too focused on THIS chapter and then I got a critical review that made me question the direction of this story but then I was like MEH, my story YOLO. I admit the criticism felt good!**

**Okay, no promises on when the new chapter will be out because you know, LIFE HAPPENS. Commentary will be up a week from now on my DeviantArt.**

**My lovely and handsome readers, thank you for waiting and sticking around, and PMing me. You're all so niiiice! *is sentimental as she types this***

**Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: I know… FINALLY AN UPDATE! It's a long one! XD Enjoy! ^_^**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**Thirty-Nine: Struggles and Progress of all Kinds!**

**-Day One-**

"Training ground 3"

Yui and I walked to the designated training ground Tsunade had said to meet at.

We both wore our regular clothes, but layered up since it was cold out. I wore a plain red chima skirt and white jeogori shirt. Yui though, dressed in a navy blue jeogori shirt and black chima skirt. Over our regular clothes we both wore a thick overcoat to keep warm until we were actually moving around. I had my hair down as usual but braided back my fringe and pinned it with a yellow colored pin. Yui, because she was always dressed elegantly, she kept her hair in her usual gisaeng style.

"Hachiko!" Pinkie ran up and waved to me. Ino next to her waved hello and bowed to Yui, who bowed back and greeted the both. I had almost forgotten about Ino, she wasn't dressed like her normal self. She wore a purple form-fitting long sleeve shirt and shorts with bandages around her thighs and ankles. What surprised me most, was her hair. It was down and sideswept. Purple hair pins kept the left side of her face clear and forced her blonde hair to hide the right side of her face. It seemed that Ino didn't lose her sense of style and now she seemed to have this visual mysterious aura around her to mask how she truly felt about her face. Ino was slightly uncomfortable that was obvious with how she fidgeted with her hair to stay flat.

"You two looked dressed for… An outing rather than training." Tsunade commented. I smiled, as did Yui, hearing that.

"We're not exactly ninja, Tsunade-sama. We'll be dressed like this when we're attacked. So we have to know how to move dressed in these clothes." Yui explained to Tsunade and Shizune.

"That is true. Very well, we'll begin our training. Yui, you'll be training with Shizune. I hear you two use similar weapons." Yui brought out a senbon needle from her sleeve and Shizune smiled and pulled out a senbon from her sleeve.

"Hachiko, Ino and Sakura are with me." Tsunade led Pinkie, Ino and I to a small clear dirt field with a tree line in the foreground.

"Warm up. Run around… 10 laps." Pinkie then raised her hand.

"With or without my gravity belt activated?" Pinkie asked and Tsunade looked to me.

"I heard you have one, do you have it on?" I nodded and Tsunade the looked to Ino.

"You have your weights?" Ino nodded and showed off her ankle weights.

"Alright, Hachiko, Sakura, activate your seals and run around!" Pinkie and I activated our seals and my body felt very heavy, as I was unaccustomed to using it as of late. Pinky stretched a bit getting use to the change. Ino looked at both of us wondering how it felt.

"Hachi, you're face is funny and you're posture got rigged." Pinky pointed out.

"That's because, Argh-I'm not use to it anymore. Ah-I've been more to the hospital than training grounds." I uttered as I stood up and moved a bit slowly to get my body use to the new weight.

"Less chatter and more running!"

Three kunai came at us and I forced my body to hustle out of the way, I groaned from the ache in my muscles and stopped for a moment to get use to the ache but Pinkie and Ino tugged my arms to make me move faster.

"Come on Hachimitsu, if we're not moving, she'll throw them again and won't be forgiving if our hair is snipped in the process." Ino and Pinkie let me go as we started our run. Needless to say, they finished before I did and Tsunade had a special rule for the person who was last.

"You're up first Hachiko! Stand over there and dodge as fast as you can. I'm going to get your reflexes to speed up."

I tiredly moved over to where she said to and stood ready to move despite my heavy aching muscles.

"If you don't move quick enough, you're going to end up with a pretty bruise or broken bone."

Tsunade grabbed hard baseball and an aluminum bat.

"Think fast!"

Without any other warning, she hit a ball in my direction and I dodge, jumping out of the way and when I did, I heard another clink! Another ball was coming my way and I rolled out of the way but not fast enough as the ball grazed my leg and I hissed. It felt like a slight burn.

"You're out! Ino!" Tsunade grinned and Pinkie helped me up and sat me out of the way.

"You dodge one for your first time and almost that second one. That second one is always tricky. Ino and I didn't get past the second for a while." I eyed the red mark on my leg and sighed.

"Is there a trick to this?" I asked as we watched Ino dodge the first and then the second, it wasn't until the third that Ino got rolled on the ground and got hit by the fourth.

"Think fast is all." Pinkie simply said and helped Ino move out of the way and then it was Pinkie's turn.

"That mark is going to hurt for a while. You should get some balm from Hinata. She makes some good burn salves." Ino suggested.

"Hyūga? No, thank you."

"I don't understand how you and Hinata don't get along, you two are similar. I mean you both love Naruto." I clenched my fists at my side, out of Ino's sight.

"Hyūga doesn't love Naruto. She's infatuated but she doesn't love him. She doesn't understand the weight of that word." I simply said and focused on watching Pinkie. Ino was in a reflective mood, reading into what I had just said.

Pinkie roll out of the way of the second ball and duck under the third ball but the fourth, she jumped and made the mistake, she didn't jump high enough and the ball got her thigh.

"We'll try again at the end of training. Sit and I'll start the chakra exercise drill you'll be doing today."

Tsunade had Pinkie and Ino start with running up and down a tree with a leaf stuck on their head, arms, legs and abdomen. I, on the other hand, Tsunade pulled aside and had me deactivate the gravity seals on me.

"You've never used chakra. You used spiritual energy and nature energy for seishinjutsu. Now you have to learn to use both your energies to make chakra. To help us today, we have a special guest."

Out of a poof of smoky swirls and leaves, Kakashi arrived. He smiled, I think it was a smile because his eye crinkled. He put up a hand, his way of waving.

"Yo! Hachiko-chan." I blinked and then looked at Tsunade.

"Kakashi tells me you're a fast learner and he, with his sharingan, will be able to correct you if you're not balancing out your energies to create chakra. " Tsunade said with a smile. She trusted in me, Kakashi wasn't wary of me using my chakra but the ANBU that were watching, they were suddenly very interested but also on guard. Amongst the ANBU, Shisui was the most worried.

"I know how to form chakra. It's all I can do since it's rather difficult to split my spiritual energy from physical energy. My physical energy clings to my spiritual energy and won't let me do much Seishinjutsu." I explained and Tsunade grinned.

"Just because you can use chakra, doesn't mean you have control over it. Once you know how to smartly use your chakra, you'll be able to split your energies. You'll see what I mean. Now mold your chakra, have it layer your skin."

I did as she said and quickly felt Pinkie and Ino falter from their tree climbing. Yui seemed to stop moving as did Shizune. With how heavy my chakra felt to them, they both quickly rushed over to watch, but it felt more like they were getting ready to jump in if necessary.

"Reduce it. Now. It's too much" Kakashi ordered. I pulled it back but Tsunade cut off Kakashi's order.

"No, let her use her full potential. She needs to see how far her limit is. Don't be afraid of your chakra Hachiko, let it flow around you. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes." I kept my chakra close, guiding it as I let it out more. Releasing more was easier, almost too easy. I slowly started to glow a pale white and kept releasing my chakra until my skin glowed rather bright and my chakra maintenance capacity peaked. The scary dense feeling went away and everyone relaxed as I stopped glowing. Even the ANBU on watch seemed to have relaxed.

"How is that- Her hair." I heard and felt the shock in Kakashi's voice, there was even a small thud as his book slipped out of his hands.

I touched a strand of my weave, and it was golden as usual but Pinkie gasped and pointed.

"Hachiko, your hair, the top is… White." I touched the top of my head.

"She's still coated in her chakra." I heard Kakashi tell Tsunade.

"Hachiko, slowly cut off your chakra flow." Tsunade ordered and I slowly cut my chakra off and Tsunade frowned.

"She's still got white hair." She told Kakashi. Kakashi was silent for a moment then he seemed to form an idea.

"Hachiko, you can feel your chakra on your skin, it's clinging to you, can you pull it back?" I shrugged but tried and the peaceful feeling was gone and once more, everyone got worried and the ANBU + Shisui were on high alert. It took me a few minutes until I pulled all my chakra back in. I heard small sighs of relief coming from Pinkie and Ino once I had accomplished my task.

"I got… All of it." I managed to say between breaths and slumped down to sit on the ground. My body felt tired and heavy, much like something one would feel after an extensive workout.

"We'll end this session for you here Hachiko, just in case your charka retaliates strangely." Yui who had a small scratch on her cheek walked over and helped me up.

"Yui take her home, have her rest and monitor her chakra." Tsunade requested and Yui nodded.

"I'll escort Hachiko-chan home." Kakashi walked over and picked me up. I couldn't move much anyways so I let him.

"I'll come by later Hachi!" Pinkie assured me.

"This will also give me the excuse to tease Naruto relentlessly." Kakashi chuckled as did Yui. They both were trying to act normal, as if what had happened didn't phase them but I knew it did. Kakashi, his chakra was rather compressed, it was the way it got when he was heavy in thought, Yui, her aura was all over the place. On our way back to the Sarutobi Household, I felt a few trailing chakras, and they weren't the ANBU.

-Sandaime's Office-

"She's exhausted. She released more chakra than she's use to." Tsunade informed Sandaime.

Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, set his pipe down and his face turned serious.

"Are you certain her hair changed color and her chakra was purely white?" Hiruzen asked again and Tsunade nodded. Shisui beside her spoke up.

"The hair extensions Hachiko wears stood out as they mismatched her root haircolor."

Sandaime was lost in thought, his great-granddaughter was full of surprises and this latest one was a complete surprise.

"I think it's best if she trains her chakra in Shodaime's Underground Bijū Containment. We don't want the Hyūga to complain again. They quickly reacted to the spike in chakra and as you noted Shisui, they followed her back to the Sarutobi grounds. Hiashi has been hounding me to know why she was using her chakra. It's better we don't alarm anyone in the village and keep Hiashi from doing anything rash. The Hyūga are dead set into having Hachiko's chakra sealed and if she can't control it and I'm afraid I'll have to agree to it." Sandaime sighed and massaged his temples.

"We'll have her work until Thrusday. If Hachiko cannot make a shred of progress... Then Shisui, prepare to keep Hachiko in Wave. I'll have Jiraya arrive and we'll have her chakra sealed before she returns from her trip. We have to be ready for anything." Sandaime said.

After the meeting Tsunade stayed behind and approached Sandaime.

"Why are you afraid of her chakra, Sensei?" Tsunade asked. Sandaime tiredly looked at Tsunade.

"I trust Hachiko but her chakra, it doesn't have a very good reputation. Ametsuchi, in its history, has driven it's users mad. The first user of Ametsuchi, Hachimitsu Beol went mad when she unleashed her white chakra, she claimed she heard voices. Do you know what happened to her? She killed herself. Jumped off a cliff. The Ōtsutsuki are sure the same will happen to Hachiko. Even Kisaki, said there were times when her own mother seemed mad. The woman after all chose to walk to her death and there are frightening stories that Seondeok died with a smile. Tell me, what sane person would do that?"

Tsunade frowned but nodded, she now understood her sensei was worried about Hachiko's sanity but so far the accounts didn't have any scientific backing.

"Maybe, you should have a little faith. The girl has a good head on her shoulders. Maybe these tales are to scare everyone else. The Ōtsutsuki don't like Hachiko because of what she meant to their branch clan, the second coming of the rabbit demon. The Hyūga are already treating Hachiko like a monster, demonizing her and don't think I don't know what they have suggested for her. Forcing a non-hyuuga to bare the caged bird seal is ridiculous. Then there is Kisaki who too is buying into the insanity bit all because Hachiko disrespected her." Tsunade paused and saw her Sensei was a bit taken back.

"Sensei, you should at least get to know Hachiko better. You only know what Kisaki or what others tell you. If you spoke with her more, you'd see why I have complete trust in her abilities. Does she even know that you're going to seal her chakra again if she cannot control it?"

* * *

**-Day Two-**

Today, Pinkie, Ino and I were lead down to the Shodaime's Bijū Bunkers. It was weird to be down here. It reminded me of Naruto and Gaara's fight. There was also this strange calming feeling that came from the walls that resonated with Tsunade's own chakra, calling it but her own chakra, ignoring the call.

"Hachiko keep that leaf on your forehead." Tsunade barked at me as I ran a few laps. My focus today wasn't so good. Right before starting training, Kakashi and Tsunade pulled me aside to inform me that if I couldn't make any progress, I would have my chakra sealed and that meant I couldn't use Seishinjutsu either.

"Hachi, come on!" Pinkie cheered for me and I snapped back on focusing my chakra to keep the leaf on my forehead. I gave Pinkie a thumbs up and kept running while shakily holding the leaf on my forehead. I felt too much pressure to get it right.

"Ow!" I felt a pinch and fell, face first into the ground.

"You're not focusing! You need to improve your chakra control Hachiko!" Tsunade yelled and Kakashi beside her, uninterestedly read a book, not Icha Icha, but I had a feeling it was and the cover was a dud so Tsunade wouldn't beat him into a coma.

"I'll try harder!" I yelled and slowly got up. Ino and Pinkie who were running up and down the walls with their leaves on their limbs, easily radiated amusement as I threw back the senbon at Tsunade and she dodged it using Kakashi as replacement and he using his book to bat the senbon away.

"Decent aim, means you can still keep going another 10 more laps." Kakashi simply commented as he reopened his book and read.

"You heard the man Hachiko, keep running!" Tsunade said with a bit of a smile as Kakashi shook his head at her.

My progress continued and by the end of the day, I managed to keep one leaf on me that to Tsunade was a good thing, she seemed quite happy with that sort of progress. Dodging her baseballs, I only got up to two, and that was only because of luck. Pinkie and Ino managed to get to four each.

After training, Yui and I reached the Sarutobi Head House and Konohamaru greeted us with hugs as usual. I was tired and had a few scratches on my cheek, and a very dirty orange chima skirt.

"Granpa wants to see you in the office. He says he wants to have a talk with you." Konohamaru said as Yui and I took our shoes off.

"Talk?" I asked and stepped inside the house. Konohamaru leaned in and whispered.

"Did ya get into trouble? You and Naruto got caught, you know, doing the hanky panky?" I punched the top of Kono's head and he grumbled.

"Owwie! Why'd you have ta do that?!"

Blushing, I huffed and Yui laughed as she took Konohamaru aside.

"Come along Konohamaru-kun, let's get some sweets. I made a bit of daifuku earlier. We just won't share with Hachiko-ojou."

Going into the office, I saw Hiruzen-jiji was simply sitting down and not in his Hokage robes. He was in a dark brown robe.

"Hiruzen-jiji?" I asked and slowly moved over to sit on a chair in front of the desk. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hachiko-chan, I wanted to know, how you're doing?" He asked. I detected he was trying to be open and this feeling was strange coming from him, he was being, he was trying to be casual.

"Tired but that's normal as of late. Training is quite taxing but something I can get use to." I noticed how he perked up in interest.

"You have tenacity and that's admirable Hachiko. So the rumors of Lady Suisei training you day in and out are true?" He asked and I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Suisei-sama, she wanted me to be ready for anything but lately, it seems I failed her if I've gotten this weak. I should be able to do much better but… Well there's been several things holding me back, becoming ill mainly but lately it's the winter. I get tired much earlier." I simply said.

"Well it's a good thing I allowed Tsunade to train you. She's a very capable medic and good teacher. She'll be able to keep you at good health. I heard she's dragged Kakashi into helping you. I also heard that you use to have a crush on him." He said with a smile, as his eyes crinkled a bit. I blushed and scratched my cheek.

"Shisui told you, didn't he?" I pushed my blush away and Hiruzen-jiji laughed.

"No. He didn't have to. Naruto ranted quite a lot when we would meet. He loves you genuinely, which is strange for a young man his age but I believe it's real." I smiled warmly at that.

"I admit, at first, I thought Naruto and I just had a crush on each other. He was my only male friend and, he was really sweet. He went the extra mile to stay in touch when I was in Honey. That all changed when I came back. He was so sure it was love and won me over. After all the things I've been through and he's been through, time and time again, we got through those hurdles. How can it not be love?" I said rather fondly and looked at Hiruzen-jiji who smiled and for once, I felt he understood me.

"I… Apologize." I blinked at his words. He was being sincere but I didn't understand what he was apologizing for.

"I only kept you and Naruto apart because of the effect you had on him. That was something I shouldn't have done. I, who knows how it feels to have to part with someone you love dearly, I should've been more understanding but there are things that always will come second. I am a Hokage before anything else and I hope you understand why I did it." I couldn't frown or be angry with him. I did know why he had done it and understood what being Hokage truly meant.

"I do understand." I quietly spoke and he nodded.

"You've always been understanding, even when it looked unfair and I looked like a tyrant. You see, this has never happened to a jinchuriki before. A person affecting them so much it triggers their bijū to a rage-like state when one gets too close or has bad intentions. I too, thought Naruto was simply overly attached to you but I see now, it's more than that, with you two something is different. I don't know what it is, but it vaguely reminds me of Minato and Kushina." To that I sat up straight.

"Kushina was like Naruto, spirited with a fire in her eyes. Minato, like you, calm and calculative, those two, were opposites, but understood and loved each other so much..." I smiled a little and nodded.

"So much, the only other person they could love and be willing to die for was Naruto." I said softly. Hiruzen-jiji nodded and let out a small sigh.

"Yes, any parent would give their life to see their child live a bright future. No matter how I spinned it, Kushina and Minato gave their lives for Naruto, not the village. I can only imagine the pain Kushina must have felt seeing Minato go like that. Losing a lover is never easy…" At this point, I knew he was talking about himself and his late wife, Biwako. A melancholic feeling radiated from him, he must have thought about her.

"Did you love her a lot?" I asked and he snapped out of his thoughts. I wanted to know more. This was the first time I had heard him talk about her, Biwako Sarutobi.

"How could I not love her? She gave me a family, she was an amazing mother and friend... She never quite forgave me when she found out about my affair with Kisa. I'm not even sure why I am telling you this. I've not thought about her in a long time." He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Maybe you're tired? Must be exhausting looking through paperwork. I know I get easily bored when looking at financial reports and sometimes even reading out operating activities and the port traveling logs." I commented and Hiruzen-jiji raised an eyebrow.

"Traveling logs? You keep a record at all the ports of who goes in and out of the different countries?" He asked and I nodded.

"The one procedure that Gato came up with and I kept. In order to get passages on ships everyone must present an identification paper with a name and photograph. This is how we give back to the local authorities. They need to find someone, know a general location of where these people went, and we supply them with a direction via these logs." Hiruzen-Jiji looked a bit surprised but concerned.

"What about people that don't have a photograph on their documents? Many small villages don't have that kind of system." I grinned.

"We have that covered. It was a nice little bonus we set up on the ports for those who had no picture ID. We provide a photograph service as well as a lamination type service so those papers don't get easily worn out. I've even hired professionals who can tell when a person presents fake documentation. That's just the small part of a bigger scheme though." Hiruzen-jiji seemed very interested as he rubbed his chin.

"What is the bigger scheme?"

"I want to set up an express traveling process for merchants, businesses and high profile figures. They'd get a special stamp on their documents that when shown, warrants easy entry through any of my ports. For security reasons, these people wouldn't be logged either. Let's say ninja use the ports to travel and are on an important mission that requires quick travel, we'd provide it via our fastest ships." I explained and saw Hiruzen-jiji become conflicted with his emotions.

"Hachiko... There are downsides to this idea of yours. It's almost, too risky. If missing-nin were to use this. They would easily get away" I shook my head.

"The point is to make money. Besides, I do have a contingency backup for this. Anyone with the express pass would be on closed sealed records. Each express stamp would have a number assigned to it and that number would be recorded. In the event of a Kage Summit demanding to see if a missing nin used the system, well, that traveling record would be disclosed but only if the Land of Iron put the request in."

"I see... So no hidden village would have direct access because the hidden villages would use it to their advantage rendering the service useless but the Land of Iron would because they're the ones who oversee hidden villages... That's quite smart of you Hachiko." I smiled a little.

"You flatter me Hirzuen-jiji... I'm not sure if the Land of Iron will agree to this set up. Part of the meeting in Wave is to talk about this with the other investors..." I left out how the 'other' investors were pretty much non-existent since it was owned by me and partly by Minamoto who ran my company.

"Knowing how the head of the Samurai is, he'd agree to this idea of yours but it would be most likely put to a vote in a Kage Summit and knowing how some of the Kage can be, some will try to abuse your idea and change it so that Hidden Villages have easy access to the travel records. I do admit that as a Kage, the idea is tempting in many ways." Hiruzen-jiji clarified.

"Well it's not a for sure thing so who know's." I said to end the conversation. Hiruzen-jiji stood up and stretched.

"After all this talk, I'm feeling in the mood for warm rice cakes. Jun send some from the shop, let's go get a few and check in on Yui and Konohamaru." I smiled at Hiruzen-jiji and got up so we could head to the kitchen. After a while, he left back to the Hokage Building to do paperwork. I however spent the rest of the day wondering if my plans for the ports and travel records would work.

* * *

**-Day Three-**

_Thwack!_

I hissed from the sudden dull pain on my head. I looked at Kakashi who had gone back to reading his book.

"You're not focusing. You need to stop over shooting your charka." He said and flipped the page in his book. I scrunched my face at him and went back to focusing on the leaf sticking to me, I managed so far two seconds but as soon as I would make a move to stand, it would slip.

"I'm trying to hold back as much as a I can." I said between my teeth as I tried to maintain a steady small flow over my skin, however as soon as I got a nice even coat, I lost control and,

_Thwack!_

"I'm beginning to think you're doing it on purpose." I heard his book close and he moved in front of me and crouched down to my level so his eyes were meeting mine. It was weird to stare into his Sharingan. It really made me uncomfortable.

"I think you like me being this close and teaching you ne? Try again but let's change things up." He held out three leaves at me this time. I took them and managed for them to stick. In my excitement my control slipped and they fell off.

"You're as hopeless as Naruto. He has large reserves, you have dense charka. You two make quite a pair." Kakashi said and pat my head.

"I think I'll get Tsunade-sama to approve of a new chakra technique. In the meantime, hold on to this." Kakashi handed me his book and he got up and walked off to talk to Tsunade who was coaching Pinkie and Ino through a new medic ninjutsu.

I looked at the book and the cover was blue and had no title. Curiosity killed me and I slowly opened the book only for it to be pulled out of my hands.

"You're too young for that." It was Kakashi and he pocketed his book.

"Kakashi, that better not be the damn smut or I'll personally skewer you." Tsunade approached me and had me stand up.

"Considering you're dense chakra and the trouble you have reducing its density, Kakashi and I have agreed for you to create a seal. One to suppress your chakra and allow for a small stream." I tilted my head and slowly nodded.

"I think that's manageable. So make it something like an adjustable seal with a key to increase and reduce the flow of chakra... I have an idea." I said and Tsunade smiled.

"Atta girl. Kakashi, oversee her work. Mouse!" Sai dropped down from his hiding spot.

"Get Hachiko an empty scroll and sealwork ink." Sai nodded and quickly left to gather the things I needed.

The rest of training time I spent creating a seal, learning a few chakra seal tricks from Kakashi and finishing a final draft of the seal I was to wear. We somehow, managed to create a seal that would help regulate and limit the mixing of my spiritual and physical energies. I also, modified a few arrays so that I could split my energies and hold back my physical energy. And for necessary sake, Kakashi helped me melded a bit of the gravity seal in so I could train without the need of a belt, but mainly it was so that the suppressor seal wouldn't be in conflict with the gravity belt seal.

At the end of the day, late actually it was past the evening, only Tsunade, Shizune, Yui, Kakashi and I were left in the training area. Pinkie and Ino were sent home.

I was blushing madly, as I had to strip down for Kakashi to draw the seal on my stomach. To say I was embarrassed was putting it lightly. Sure I was wearing a white sport bra and some shorts I usually wore under my hanbok but this, it was a lot of skin I was showing, more than I was use to.

"Well isn't this a flashback." Kakashi lightly chuckled as he put the final touches.

"A flashback?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Hachiko's chakra was sealed when she was about 7. Guess who did the seal work?" He quizzed Tsunade.

"You two have known each other since then? Weren't you and Re-" Kakashi interrupted Shizune as he stood up straight.

"All done. Now remember to relax Hachiko. We don't know if it'll hurt, this could go possibly bad but we have a superb medic and staff" Kakashi said nodding over to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Yui, will be behind you ready for support to catch you if you fall back and the worst damage that can happen, we break your chakra core." I frowned at that.

"I know the risks. I made it with your help... Lets just get this over with." I said and braced myself. Kakashi nodded and pushed a bit of his chakra carefully, Immediately I felt it, his chakra drained as the seal took too much and he fell to his knees and cut his flow. Tsunade behind him checked him out quickly.

"Low on chakra, Shizune, soldier pills!" Shizune tended to Kakashi and then Tsunade focused on me.

The seal on my stomach glowed a bright white and then vanished seeping into my skin. I trembled as I felt this constricting feeling all around my torso. My sensory suddenly got pulled into me. My legs felt weak and gave out as I fell off to the side. Yui caught me and held me up. I suddenly felt nothing in my sensory. No chakra but the emotions, I could still feel. Shizune was worried and focused on Kakashi, Yui was nervous and Tsunade, she was feeling cautious and ready to jump at any moment.

"Hachiko? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked. I slowly nodded and it took me a moment to realize, the seal had blocked my sensory, and I felt vulnerable after being so use to it.

"… I need to... I can't use my sensory." I managed to say and Kakashi who was now somewhat better was sitting up, helped by Shizune.

"That seal... Took too much of my chakra. I'd have to rank that as an S-class seal." He said and Shizune nodded.

"It took half his reserves in an instant, his body is still getting use to the shock." Shizune confirmed.

"So her chakra is completely sealed for now?" Tsunade asked Kakashi who nodded.

"Unfortunately. I could loosen it up, but that will have to wait at least until tomorrow." Not wanting to wait I was going to protest but Tsunade forced me to wait and called it a day while giving Kakashi and I the next day to recover.

* * *

**-Day Four-**

"Hachiko-ojou, you have a visitor." Yui chimed and I looked up from my drafts of seals I had been working on all morning. Since I wasn't training, and I was thrown off by my lack of sensory, I had refused to go out anywhere. I had wanted to visit the hospital to see how my baby brothers were progressing but I would just feel weirded out if I couldn't feel their chakra.

"So this is what you do on your day off?" I looked up from my scrolls and saw Sasuke's small teasing smirk.

"I'm a busy person." I simply commented and hid how uneasy I was about not being able to sense his chakra.

"And you like to draw out seals, I can see that, so why are you hiding out indoors?" He asked and I realized Sasuke had gotten to know me much better than I had realized.

"I have a weak immune system, I can't afford to be out in the cold. Its unfortunate bu-" Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down in front of my desk.

"True but that's not the reason and you know it. I won't prod. It's not my business. I'm here actually to talk about the upcoming mission and, is that my name on that?" Sasuke asked pointing at a scroll I had opened on my desk. He reached out to grab it and I quickly put my hand on it.

"It's not complete!" I didn't manage to hold it down as he slipped it from under my hand and read through it, as best he could. Sasuke knew next to nothing about seals.

"… Is this for," his hand reached up to where he had the curse mark on his neck.

"Yes. I don't want to seal it on you. That would be stupid as the curse mark is essentially a leech. I was hoping to create an extraction seal." I explained and then he looked at me.

"I thought your seishin energy was difficult to mold?" He asked.

"It is but this isn't for a seishinjutsu seal. It's a seal to be powered by chakra." I pointed out and he looked somewhat hopeful.

"It's not finished yet... How long will it take?" He asked quickly and I shrugged.

"It needs fine tuning. It's what I was working on. For a way to remove it without damaging your chakra nerve system by the sudden extraction flush. Then there's a few buffers I've got to work in so the person activating the seal, doesn't lose all their chakra. I recently learned my seals require more chakra than I realized." I explained and Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't ask. Anyways, what about the mission?" I steered the meeting back on track. Sasuke seemed to gather his thoughts and frowned.

"Two points of concern. One is Hyūga. He's going along and in my experience with him and your history, why the hell is he coming?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not my decision. I'd say ask high up in your chain-of-command." Sasuke frowned.

"I would but Shisui has been busy training, the next point of my concern, your newly hired bodyguard. I got to see him in action, more like a rampage. Why do you have someone like that as your personal bodyguard?" Once more I shrugged to his question.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's on your payroll." Sasuke was now getting irritated.

"Confidential. If Shisui hasn't told you, it's for a reason." I explained and Sasuke glared at me.

"I don't trust him. He's a loose canon. One second he's gentle with birds around him and the next he's punching rocks, looking out for a fight. Not that I don't mind the challenge but for this mission, he doesn't seem like a good candidate."

Sasuke was asking too many questions. Maybe this was good or maybe it was bad.

"Go ask Shisui if you're that concerned. Right now... I'm more concerned about my business meeting and my chakra control." I admitted.

"Your chakra control? Sakura mentioned you were training with her and Tsunade. I didn't think it was for your chakra." He mused and I sighed.

"Manners. That's Tsunade-sama to you. What's with you and not using honorifics?" I asked and earned a small chuckle.

"I don't do it to their face. I just feel comfortable around you." For the first time, I noted that Sasuke, really did act differently around me but to the public, he was reserved and irritated half the time.

"So... You met up with Sakura huh?" I asked teasingly. Sasuke blushed and crossed his arms.

"Team bonding. Kakashi says it's good for teamwork." I kept my grin and picked up a brush smirked at the Uchiha.

"Mhm, team bonding of two. I know Naruto is still out on a mission." I chirped and Sasuke got up from his seat.

"I don't have to sit around to be teased." He was getting grumpy.

"You're right. You can stand." I sassed and he huffed but smiled.

"I'll see you around, I have to get back to Shisui on time or he'll train me into the ground." After Sasuke left, I spent the rest of the afternoon finishing a few seals and a small gift for Ino.

In the evening, I had Yui go bring Jugo over. The big guy was extremely shy when he walked into the Sarutobi household. He hadn't even touched his tea or the yummy dango when I arrived in the room.

"Is it not to your liking?" I asked as I sat down across from him. Jugo seemed to relax in my presence.

"Oh, I um, was waiting for you. I didn't want to get started before you arrived." He politely pointed out. I smiled at him and found his shyness adorable.

"You're free to eat as much as you like. We have plenty more in the kitchen." I took a dango stick and ate so that he too would. Jugo ate his dango in silence, which was strangely calming.

"How has your training been? I've received reports about your progress. You're a bit rough on the edges as you've never had formal training but the advancement you've made is amazing, you're a natural when it comes to taijutsu." Jugo seemed to get rather flushed, as he wasn't use to compliments

"Th-Thank you. Um, If I may ask, what am I to call you?" I smiled and shrugged.

"By my name is fine. Nothing with –sama please. That is one title I'm not quite fond of. You can use –ojou. It's what Yui, the woman who brought you the tea calls me. She too is on my payroll. She's a trained kunoichi but also a good companion. Sort of like my older sister. You'll come to find that you'll fall into either friend or family with time." I said to make him feel more comfortable. Jugo was at a loss for words, he radiated this sense of gratitude but it was so warm, it sorta tugged at my heartstrings because it felt like he was yearning for something like that. I cleared my throat and shifted the conversation.

"Sasuke told me about you training with him. How do you like the people you train with?" Jugo snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he's been helpful to help me burn excess chakra. I think he enjoy's sparring with me. He's easier to get along with than white-eyes. White-eyes just glares and gets frustrated when I over power him. Mouse is okay. I enjoy his ink creations. Shisui-taicho doesn't treat me like I'm crazy. He actually works with me when I'm in a rampage his dojutsu had effectively worked to sedate my rages a lot faster." I smiled hearing that.

"What if I told you, I could help you get rid of the rages and maintain your chakra at steady levels?" Jugo was like a deer in the headlights as he stared at me. A part of him didn't want to believe me and another part of him desperately wanted it to be true.

"H-How would you be able to do that?" He quietly asked.

"Seals." I said with a small smile and he seemed intrigued, so I elaborated.

"I know how your rages work. From the moment I came across your chakra signature. I could tell what was wrong. Since then, I've been doing the research and working on drafts to help you level out your chakra and prevent any build up. That way, the rages stop and you can use your charka effectively and replenish it with safe ease."

Bringing out a scroll from my chima skirt pocket, I placed it before him.

"I can't execute the seal but I've adjusted the arrays so someone with Chakra can. Since you're working for me, this means I'm also responsible for you, your wellbeing and this here, is my first act as your employer and I'm keeping my promise to your friend... Kimimaru." I showed Jugo the bone ring on my finger and he quickly bowed.

"Hachiko-ojou, this is… Beyond what anyone like me could ask for. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." I smiled and picked up my teacup.

"Live your life to the fullest without worrying about rampages ever again. That's all I can ask and I do hope you can manage it. I'll send this to Shisui and he'll know what to do so you can have the seal on you before the mission. I want you to be comfortable with working with me." Jugo bowed once more being ever grateful. That day, I saw someone regain their hope again and it felt good to see it. Deep down, I saw it for the first time, the sort of changes I was bringing. Jugo's life had changed and it was for the better.

* * *

**-Day Five-**

Early in the morning, as soon as Yui and I arrived at the underground bunker, Kakashi loosened the seal on my stomach. He had prepared and had taken soldier pills so he had the necessary chakra to fall back on in case the seal took too much. Luckily, adjusting the seal took less chakra than activating it did. As soon as he loosened it, I got my sensory back and I happily embraced the chakras around me. Sure they felt a bit weak, like blurred vision but that was better than nothing at all.

As soon as Shizune cleared me, it was back to the grind. Tsunade had me warm up with Ino and Pinkie. After warm ups, I tried my first chakra exercise of the day.

"Remember, you still have to try and hold back your chakra flow. The seal limits how much you can use and it will maintain the initial flow you choose, that's when you need to get use to it and-" I frowned at Kakashi who shut up.

"I know. I made the seal remember? I know what it does, what to do, and what to expect." Kakashi smiled, at least his eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Good, now mold your chakra." I nodded and did the ram sign and coated my skin in the thinnest layer of chakra I could manage. The seal kicked in and held back my charka from rushing out, instead it was thin steady stream. I placed a leaf on one of my cheeks and slowly moved my hand away. The leaf remained and I got super excited as it stayed in place with ease.

"Excellent work Hachiko-chan. Now try a second leaf. We'll see how much you can maintain on this low seal setting." I grabbed a second leaf and then an third but then they fell off as I couldn't maintain all three on.

"Just two... Let's work with those and we'll build up from here." Tsunade said as she checked up on Kakashi and I. I nodded and worked on sticking the two leaves on my cheeks. Tsunade had me walk around and then eventually run around. After a while then came the horrid dodging exercise. Kakashi had stuff to do and as my chakra was steady now thanks to the seal, he chose to early. I, then, got to train with Ino and Pinkie.

Pinkie flew back and skidded on the wooden floor.

"Sakura! If you don't keep your mind from wandering, you'll never be able to make progress." Tsunade said as she grabbed another baseball and a new-undented aluminum baseball bat from a baseball rack.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem for Pinkie. She had been using the gravity belt I had given her rigorously. Her speed was something impressive without it. She had caught up to my own speed and probably surpassed it since I had stopped training due to all the craziness going on. However, she was off today and I couldn't figure it out. Her mind was puzzled, her aura wasn't as lively. I could easily put it aside and blame my inability to sense properly but her performance, backed what little I could tell. Something was up with Pinkie.

Ino, next to me stretched so her body wouldn't get tense. She was still getting use to the gravity belt I had made her the day before. I wanted Ino to be at par with Pinkie and I, so I made her belt.

"Ugh, Hachiko, how do you prevent the stiffness from setting in?" Ino asked as she stretched so her body wouldn't get stiff as we waited for our turn.

"I'm use to it but the key is to always stretch when you can. Movement keeps your body warmed up." I said and as I moved side to side waiting.

Ino was a very dedicated Kunoichi once she put aside her boy craziness over Sasuke aside. She was also calculative, probably something she picked up from Shikamaru and her knowledge about how chakra worked in correlation to food astounded me, she must have gotten that from Choji.

"Ino! Tend to Sakura, Hachiko! You're next." I took a breath in and walked out, to stand before Tsunade.

"Keep your leaves on. Drop even one of them and you're done." I nodded and tapped the two leaves on my cheek's. She swung the bat and I quickly stepped out of the way but then the second ball was coming to where I had stepped to, so then I quickly pivoted back to the first position then I heard the clank and I wasn't sure which way to turn so I ducked and it wooshed over head, but then the next ball came straight at me and I rolled on the floor, excited over having finally gotten past the third baseball, I felt a hard crack on my cranium and nothing but white took over my sight and senses as pain registered.

-Some hours later at Sarutobi Household-

There was a tug and it was nagging at me.

"Hachiko?" I groaned in response. I opened my eyes and smiled widely ignoring the dull ache in my head, it was Duelo-papa.

I looked around searching for Naruto. The tug was around and I knew he had to be around. Duelo-papa knew why I was searching the room and he sighed.

"He's outside waiting but first, how are you feeling?" Duelo-papa moved over and checked my vitals as I smiled happily.

"It hurts but it's not so bad. Do you think he can stay for a while. I really want to just cuddle him." I requested in a very nice manner. Duelo-papa grumbled.

"You'll have to ask Sandaime… Personally, I want you to get rest." He said with a slight frown. Something was worrying him.

"Duelo-papa? Are you okay?" I asked and he petted my hair and his face softened and he looked away.

"I realized I don't see you often. I can't make decisions for you as I waived my rights to protect you… I wasn't a very good father to you. First I leave you to Jun and Mimori and now Sandaime. How will I raise three boys?" I put my hand on his and his gaze shifted to me.

"You're still my father. You know, you did everything in your power to make sure I was well off. Every time, you put my wellbeing at the forefront of your decisions… That's what I think makes a great Dad. Plus you're always lecturing me about boys and about my health. I think, I'm jealous of Natsuhiko, Haruhiko and Akihiko…" My eyes welled up with tears as this small truth hit me. I smiled despite the small pang in my chest.

"They're going to have both a Mom and Dad. I only had that for a little while with Jun-jiji and Mim… but you know what? I'm really happy they'll never experience that." I managed to say before I broke out in tears. I felt Duelo-papa wrap his arms around me as he tried to calm me down. After a few minutes he pecked my forehead.

"I didn't know you felt like that." I sniffled as Duelo-papa wiped my eyes.

"… I didn't either but, I'm not sure what came over me." I admitted and he pressed a hand to my cheek and sighed.

"Sometimes, children have to vent. That mean's you too Hachiko. You're not as grown up as you think." I pouted to that. Duelo-papa smiled and he felt rather light and at ease.

"You can always talk to me if something is bothering you, okay? It seems you're bottling up a lot and that's bad. In the past you've tended to let the stress of it built to the point that it crashes your immune system. Promise me you'll talk whenever something is bothering you. If not with me or Nanase, at least with Yui or someone you can confide in." I nodded and Duelo-papa nodded back.

"I'll see what I can do about Naruto staying for a bit. But the door has to be open. Understood?" I quickly nodded and Duelo-papa backed up. I'll be back shortly after talking to Sandaime.

As Soon as Duelo-papa opened the door, Naruto got up from sitting on the floor. He wasn't wearing his Chunin vest, but his dark orange long sleeve was present and he had he wore his blue leisure pants. He smiled brightly at me but upon his eyes landing on my bandages he looked rather unhappy.

"She's all yours for now. Go easy on her." Duelo-papa patted Naruto's shoulder and left the room.

Naruto slowly approached my bed and sat on the edge of it. His hands gently reached out and caressed my cheek.

"Why is it every time I comeback, you're some how hurt? Ya know, I don't like coming back to see you like this." He leaned in and his lips softly pressed against mine. I smiled into the soft kiss and he moved to lie down beside me.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you hurt." I quipped. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close to him.

"Getting hurt is normal for Ninja. You're not a ninja, you're my Hachiko." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto? You sound sleepy." I carefully turned to face him, without hitting the bump on my head and saw he was out like a light. Under his eyes there was small dark circles. Whatever mission he had gone out to, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Burying my face in his chest I smiled taking up his scent and just relished being so close to him.

For the first time in days, I wasn't so stressed or worn out by training. This, was perfect, for now.

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT! This chapter was painful to write. Maybe it's just me but I felt that it was too long but I really didn't want to split it into parts… ANYWAYS.**

**I apologize it took this long to get this one out. I got distracted with stuff (Advancers, HK Spinoff thingy, Life, General Lazyness, etc.)**

**Next Chapter should take about a month. Why? Weeellll, lets just say, I'm dragging out HK2. Why? Well I really want to end it on OCT. 10 aaand there's, according to my skeleton plot thingy, TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT + The Epilogue. I don't want to spoil but I have an action scene to perfect, and feels to convey. Get your tissue box ready.**

**Reminders:**

_**-Next Chapter will be in the last week of September, I'll post up the date as soon as the chapter if fully ready.**_

_**-Go vote! There's a poll on my profile, go vote for "who should get a filler chapter" or you can leave your suggestion in the review box thingy.**_

_**-Profile Links changed, HK OST Playlist are up!**_

_**-Go check out criedout911 on DeviantArt for HK illustrations. Lovely O, is the reason this update came to ya this week. She asked for something to read and I delivered. XD**_

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu**


End file.
